Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte(Traduccion)
by Okami776
Summary: Una lectura de la trilogía de Bonesboy15 en marcha, Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian. Veamos cómo reacciona el elenco de Percy Jackson ante una nueva cara en un conflicto que les ha pasado. Post Hijo de Neptuno. ¡Secuela!(Autor Original Engineer4Ever)
1. Chapter 1

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Percy y Annabeth finalmente se reunieron en el Campamento Júpiter y los Siete Héroes estaban a bordo del _Argo __II_ , listos para zarpar en su peligrosa búsqueda de las Puertas de la Muerte. Antes de que pudieran, todos habían desaparecido en un destello de luz.

Thalia Grace, la teniente de los cazadores de Artemisa, estaba estableciendo un campamento junto con el resto de sus "hermanas". Tenía el pelo negro y puntiagudo y deslumbrantes ojos azul eléctrico. Llevaba un círculo plateado como la tiara de una princesa, que no combinaba con sus pendientes de calavera, y llevaba una parka plateada y unos pantalones de camuflaje. Justo cuando iba a llamar a Phoebe para pedir ayuda con una de las tiendas, desapareció en un destello de luz.

Nico di Angelo se estaba preparando para su aventura en el Tártaro, pero desapareció en un destello de luz.

_~ Solo minutos antes de la teletransportación de los Héroes y Hunter ~_

Apolo se sentó en su trono, aburrido de su maldita mente. Su postura estaba extendida y perezosa, su cheque descansaba sobre su puño izquierdo mientras una pierna colgaba sobre el otro reposabrazos. ¿Qué, en nombre del Tártaro, está pensando su padre? En serio, cerrar las puertas del Olimpo y no hacer contacto con el mundo mortal fue ridículo, ¿finalmente se ha vuelto loco?

Apolo y los dioses solo podían enviar rastros de sus energías para cumplir con sus deberes como dioses, pero querían tener la experiencia y el trabajo. No pudieron hacerlo debido al decreto actual de su querido rey, que prácticamente había comenzado los argumentos de los otros olímpicos.

Mientras las disputas de los Dioses continuaban, Hermes parpadeó cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono. Sacando el dispositivo, frunció el ceño ante el número bloqueado. Después de otro timbre, el Dios de los Mensajeros respondió mientras ignoraba las escuchas de sus serpientes George y Martha. Sentado cerca de su medio hermano menor, Apollo también estaba en una posición privilegiada para escuchar, lo que hizo ya que no había mucho más que hacer.

"¿Hola? Esta es Hermes Delivery, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" Hermes guardó silencio por unos segundos. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron de emoción cuando el otro extremo habló.

"Muy bien, iré a recogerlo de inmediato", dijo el Dios Mensajero, colgando el teléfono antes de que comenzara a brillar dorado y desapareciera. Apolo frunció el ceño, al no haber escuchado nada de la conversación, excepto por el lado de Hermes, lo cual no fue muy emocionante. Todavía un poco aburrido, Apolo decidió hacer lo único que siempre supo que era divertido; Fue a molestar a su "pequeña" hermana.

"¡Hola hermana!" Llamó mientras se acercaba a su gemelo. La mujer de cabello castaño puso los ojos plateados y amarillos y miró a su gemela.

"¿Qué quieres, idiota?" Artemisa preguntó con un poco de mordisco en su voz. El dios del sol hizo un puchero.

"¿Qué? ¿Esto significa que no puedo hablar con mi hermana pequeña favorita más grande del mundo?" Artemisa gruñó, se puso roja de vergüenza y golpeó a su hermano en el brazo, haciéndolo estremecerse.

"¡Somos gemelos! ¡No eres mayor que yo!" la Diosa molesta le siseó a su hermano.

Apolo se frotó el brazo y sonrió, "Técnicamente ..."

"¡Apolo y Artemis se portan bien, los dos!" Las disputas en la sala del trono se detuvieron ante la voz dominante de Zeus. Todos se sintieron cómodos en sus asientos debido a que Zeus intentaba encontrar algo divertido mientras estaban atrapados en Olympus.

"¿Dónde está Hermes, Apolo?" Preguntó al Dios del Cielo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, con sus ojos llenos de rayos.

"Uh, desapareció para recoger una entrega. Por lo general, puede escaparse del Olimpo y regresar sin ser notado ..." Apolo parecía pensativo, "Hermes solo debería tomar un par de minutos para hacer una entrega. Me pregunto ¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo con este?

"¡Lo dejaste escapar cuando se supone que nadie debe irse!" Zeus prácticamente le gritó a Apolo, quien se encogió en su asiento.

"Supongo que decidió ir a recogerlo manualmente", explicó Apollo mientras se limpiaba los oídos. Cuando su viejo quería aclarar algo, seguro que no dejaba espacio para ningún prisionero ...

"¿Por qué no trajo el paquete aquí?" Athena preguntó confundida. El dios del sol se encogió de hombros.

"No soy el dios mensajero. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?" Apolo respondió.

Artemisa lo miró y sonrió, "¿El Dios todopoderoso de la profecía no sabe algo? Estoy sorprendido".

Algunos de los dioses y diosas se rieron de la burla y Apolo sacó la lengua.

"No hay necesidad de estar celoso, Arte. Un día puedes ser como yo", dijo recostándose en la silla y poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza, "Puro. Impresionante".

La Diosa de la Luna se puso roja de ira y se levantó de su trono plateado y la agarró por el cuello de su armadura, levantando el puño para darle un buen golpe a su hermano. Apollo gritó e inmediatamente cubrió su hermoso rostro del puño amenazante de su hermana con sus brazos mientras también giraba dicho objetivo. ¡Estaba demasiado guapo para recibir una paliza hoy! Lo que lo llevó a cantar: "¡No la cara! ¡No la cara! ¡No la cara! ¡No la cara!"

Sin embargo, antes de que Artemisa pudiera desatar su puño de ira fraternal, hubo un destello de luz. Hermes apareció junto con adolescentes que parecían tener entre quince y dieciséis años en el centro de la habitación con un paquete marrón en la mano. Había una mirada interesada en su rostro.

"¡Hermes! ¿Dónde has estado?" Poseidón exigió cuando su control sobre su tridente disminuyó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había una amenaza potencial. El Dios de los Mensajeros se sentó en su trono y les mostró a todos un paquete.

"¿Y por qué has traído a los Héroes aquí?" exigió Zeus, que se volvía más y más rojo por segundos. Hera y el resto de los dioses fueron delante de los niños, incluso parte de la ayuda fue inesperada de Hades y Ares.

"Cálmate, hermano. Escuchemos lo que Hermes tiene que decir", dijo Poseidón con autoridad, a pesar de que Zeus era su rey.

"Tendrás la pelea de tu vida si no controlas tu temperamento", agregó Hades advirtiendo.

Zeus gruñó un poco demasiado cruelmente y el cielo reflejó su comportamiento, los truenos retumbaron e iluminaron la ciudad de Manhattan como si fuera un espectáculo de luces. Las nubes de tormenta se oscurecieron cuando la lluvia caía como ametralladoras y los vientos se estaban convirtiendo en huracanes. Cuando el poderoso rayo cayó desde el centro de la oscura nube de tormenta, el Rey del Olimpo gruñó: "Sé rápido con tus palabras, Hermes".

Hermes mantuvo una mirada de acero y se tragó parte de su saliva, haciendo un buen trabajo al no retorcerse bajo la mirada de su padre. Soltó un suspiro y dijo: "El destino nos envió un paquete y me dieron instrucciones específicas para recoger a los jóvenes héroes".

"¿Cómo lo diría la gente en estos días? Duh". Dioniso tiró, tratando de actuar joven. Hermes puso los ojos en blanco.

La furiosa expresión de Zeus se convirtió rápidamente en confusión hasta que se volvió grave y ordenó: "Ábrelo".

Los semidioses estaban muy confundidos en este punto, de repente desaparecieron de su ubicación actual y fueron transportados al Olimpo. Querían hacer preguntas, pero pararse frente a muchos dioses, no querían ser tan groseros y ser la liberación de la ira de un dios, y así sucesivamente los silenciaron por el momento.

Hermes abrió el paquete y tres espíritus fantasmales explotaron fuera de la caja, todos no pudieron reaccionar porque fueron puestos en sus tronos y los semidioses fueron puestos en un cómodo sofá negro que tenía palomitas de maíz y muchos accesorios que requieren que veas una película, que los semidioses encontraron muy raro.

Las tres damas fantasmas se veían exactamente como el Destino, lo que hizo que Percy se sintiera un poco incómodo debido a que esquivó la bala cuando pensó que era su vida la que estaba cortada en la cuerda, excepto que era la vida de Luke y Percy se sintió muy contento de que no fuera él. Annabeth agarró su mano haciendo que Percy se relajara un poco. Leo miró a su padre sintiéndose extrañado por la situación, pero eso no le impidió saludarle, a quien Hefesto le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Nico miró a su padre, quien no le hizo un gesto seco, haciendo que el niño sonriera un poco. Jason miró a su padre Júpiter o Zeus debido a que estaba en su forma griega Jason quería imitar lo mismo que Leo y lo que Percy estaba haciendo con sus padres, pero Jason no quería ser incómodo o irrespetuoso con la imagen de su padre,

"Lamento no haber venido al campamento, pero surgió algo urgente. Perdóname", se disculpó Thalia.

"Está bien, estás aquí y ahora, eso es lo que importa ahora", dijo Jason envolviendo a su hermana con un abrazo.

Zeus miró a sus hijos semidioses con una sonrisa triste, pero tenía deberes como rey y necesitaba estar a la altura de su posición o el desorden se producirá en el Olimpo. Así que no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en silencio y soportarlo y ver qué tenía que decir el destino.

_"Invitados del Olimpo_ " _,_ comenzó The Fates, " _Lo que está a punto de descubrir es una gran historia sobre un joven semidiós y su historia como héroe en una de las dimensiones alternativas"._

"Wow, ¿hay dimensiones alternativas?" Percy preguntó. Es posible que haya leído algunos cómics de DC sobre eso, pero hombre, podría pensar en las rutas y "qué pasaría si" ya están sucediendo en su cabeza.

"Sí, hay muchos 'qué pasaría si fuera' y mundos completamente diferentes", dijo Apollo.

Leo tomó una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y comenzó a pensar en el "qué pasaría si" en su cabeza junto con sus compañeros semidioses.

"Hombre, eso es algo serio", dijo el hijo de Hefesto, mientras masticaba sus palomitas de maíz para que los otros héroes estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

"Bueno, ¿puedes continuar?", Dijo Zeus dejando que los jóvenes héroes pensaran. Zeus sabía sobre el avión alternativo, él y su hermano fueron juntos a verlo por sí mismos, pero lo primero que vieron no fue algo que disfrutaron bastante bien, querían cambiarlo allí, pero no pudieron no estar allí, mundo. solo le dio pesadillas solo pensando que su padre realmente ganó la primera guerra de los titanes.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el título?" Apolo preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hm, _Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte __"_ , respondió Hermes, haciendo que Apolo sonriera en la primera parte mientras que Hades frunció el ceño.

"¡Dulce! Finalmente, hay una historia sobre uno de mis hijos. ¡Whoo!" el dios del sol vitoreó con puños bombeados.

Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó mentalmente: _"Maravilloso"._

"También es una novela gráfica". Hermes agregó

"Eso es genial. Eisner comenzó que ya sabes, buen tipo que era". Apolo declaró, como el dios de las artes, él sabría sobre tales cosas.

"Bueno, ya que es una 'Novela', ¿quién leerá?" Athena preguntó, algo interesada en esta historia desde otra dimensión.

"El hijo de Poseidón lo hará". Zeus anunció en un boom.

Percy gimió cuando su novia le dio un masaje en el hombro, "Vamos, Percy, te irá bien". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Percy la miró y lo devolvió con uno de los suyos, "Está bien". Dijo mientras se sentaba un poco más hacia adelante y las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer.

Leo, que estaba bebiendo un licuado, se calló y señaló: "Está empezando".

**Konohagakure no Sato, el pueblo escondido en las hojas, era un hermoso pueblo. Los edificios de intrincados diseños se erguían altos y orgullosos ese mismo día. Es decir, hasta que atacaron.**

"Ooh", dijo Ares mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante junto con algunos de los semidioses. Le encantaba una buena historia sobre la batalla.

**Pein**

**El usuario del Rinnegan, el autoproclamado Dios,**

Los dioses se burlaron de eso, los mortales arrogantes.

**El líder de los Akatsuki y el enemigo de Konohagakure no Sato habían destruido la aldea con un solo ataque.**

Los dioses murmuraron que también podían hacer eso, mientras que los ojos de los semidioses se abrieron ante el daño causado.

**Sus mejores guerreros cayeron rápidamente en la batalla contra los Seis Senderos. Toda la esperanza se perdió.**

**Y luego **_**se**_** volvió.**

"Ah, el héroe de la historia", dijo Apolo mientras se frotaba la barbilla con curiosidad.

**Naruto Uzumaki, el Niño de la Profecía, el Ninja Nudillo Nupcial de Konoha,**

"Claramente, ese es uno de los hijos de Apolo", dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa, recibiendo risas de todos, pero dijo dios del sol, que hizo un mohín como un niño.

**y el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune, regresó de su entrenamiento con los Sapos del Monte Myouboku. Luchó valientemente contra el que atacó su hogar, destruyendo los cuerpos revividos utilizados en lugar de la verdadera forma de Pein, y casi desatando la ira de un Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

"¿Jinchuriki?" Percy preguntó en voz alta, repitiendo la palabra confundido, mientras los demás fruncían el ceño tratando de descifrar el significado de la palabra.

"Significa 'el poder de un sacrificio humano'", tradujo Apolo con el ceño fruncido, sin gustarle nada.

**Desconocido para los aldeanos, la última parte se detuvo cuando una aparición de su padre apareció en su paisaje mental. Con la confianza en sí mismo restaurada, Naruto luchó valientemente contra el último camino restante, Deva. Una vez que el sexto cuerpo fue derrotado, Naruto fue a la fuente de todo y convenció a su pariente lejano, el lisiado Uzumaki Nagato, de que la paz no se encontraría a través del dolor. Naruto fue recompensado por sus acciones por el avivamiento de todos los que habían caído en la batalla contra Pein.**

"Wow", dijo Nico mientras miraba a su padre que levantó una ceja ante esto. ¿Un mortal hizo eso?

**Y ahora llegamos al regreso del héroe de Konoha, que acababa de colapsar bajo sus propias heridas, tanto internas como externas.**

**"¡Quítate de mi camino!" Tsunade ladró mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de aldeanos felices. La multitud rápidamente le dio a su líder de la aldea un camino despejado y ella corrió al lado de Naruto. Arrodillándose a su lado, Tsunade puso una mano sobre su rostro mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.**

"Whoa", dijeron todos los hombres en la habitación al ver los senos de la mujer. Luego fueron golpeados en la cabeza por el cónyuge / novia / hermana apropiada por sus burlas.

"¡Ay!" Llamaron a la habitación mientras los hombres se frotaban la nuca. Aunque las semidiosas se preguntaban cómo la mujer incluso consiguió una figura como esa con una punzada de celos.

**Los brillantes ojos azules llenos de dolor se abrieron y Naruto le dio a su abuela una sonrisa descarada antes de susurrar: "Hola Baachan ... lo hice".**

**Tsunade sonrió y apartó un poco del cabello del adolescente de su cara, "Eso lo hiciste, Gaki. Eso lo hiciste. Descansa Naruto".**

**"Mm, está bien ..." suspiró el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más. Su respiración se ralentizó y sus latidos se estaban desvaneciendo. El quinto Hokage miró a su aprendiz y su mirada se endureció.**

**"¡Consigue una camilla, Shizune! ¡Necesita atención médica, **_**ahora**_** !" ella ordenó, recibiendo un asentimiento, antes de mirar de nuevo a la rubia, "¡No te atrevas a renunciar a mí ahora, gaki!"**

**Antes de que Shizune pudiera moverse para hacer lo que su maestro le ordenaba, la luz del sol de repente se enfocó en la adolescente vestida de naranja. Los aldeanos retrocedieron cuando una gran cantidad de chakra llenó el aire, y varios shinobi saltaron hacia adelante para proteger a su líder. Una figura comenzó a manifestarse sobre el héroe caído, de forma humana. Cuando la luz se apagó, los aldeanos jadearon y los shinobi se arrodillaron cuando las características de la figura se aclararon. Tsunade lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**La figura, un hombre por su constitución, era uno de los hombres más bellos que había visto en su vida. Piel bronceada (casi dorada), músculos delgados visibles debido a su falta de camisa y cabello rubio salvaje que resaltaba sus ojos azul océano. Su ropa era extraña, o más bien; eligió usar lo que parecía ser solo una falda blanca con bordes dorados junto con un cinturón de aspecto costoso. Las sandalias doradas que usaba en sus pies le recordaron a Tsunade las sandalias originales que usaba su tío abuelo debido a la elección de ropa de su bisabuelo.**

"Y así hago mi entrada deslumbrante. Diez de diez", dijo el Dios Sol con los brazos cruzados y miró a su alrededor, con los hombros flojos mientras todos los dioses sostenían signos de clasificación que iban del dos al cuatro ... Artemis le dio uno ...¡¿Espere?! ¡Había un decimal delante de él!

"Pésimo no es bueno ..." Se quejó cuando los semidioses se rieron un poco.

**El hombre ignoró a todos, aunque miró brevemente a algunas mujeres y sus bienes, antes de mirar a la rubia vestida de naranja. Suspiró y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de hablar en un idioma extranjero, "(Maldita sea, chico, eres como tu mamá ... imprudente, terco y suicida. Primero lo primero, me estoy poniendo usted fuera de aquí.) "**

**Se arrodilló para poner sus brazos debajo de las piernas y la espalda del rubio, levantándolo como un niño y sintiendo una oleada de orgullo repentinamente llenarlo. El hombre sonrió suavemente mientras el adolescente se relajaba y miraba al cielo, pensando: **_**¿Así es como te sentiste, papá? ¿Cuando ayudaste a mamá a criar a mi hermana y a mí?**_

**"¡E-Hey! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?" Exigió Tsunade, saliendo de su estupor. El hombre no reconoció sus palabras y caminó hacia una luz brillante. Los aldeanos y los shinobi tuvieron que protegerse los ojos, mientras que algunos desafortunados Hyuuga gritaron debido a la ceguera, mientras desaparecía a la luz del sol. Tsunade se desplomó en su lugar, cayendo sobre sus manos para mantenerla estable.**

_**Yo ... solo lo dejé alejarse ...**_** pensó Tsunade con los ojos muy abiertos antes de cerrarlos mientras se formaban las lágrimas, **_**N-Naruto ... lo siento mucho.**_

**"¿Tsunade-sama?" una voz la hizo mirar al débil Kakashi Hatake, "¿Qué hacemos?"**

**A pesar de sus lágrimas, su mirada se endureció cuando volvió a ponerse de pie. Se chasqueó los nudillos y dejó escapar un poco de intención asesina.**

**"Primero, nos recuperamos del ataque de Pein", murmuró antes de levantar la cabeza y tenía una mirada feroz en su rostro, "Y luego encontramos a ese hijo de puta ... y salvamos a Naruto".**

"El infierno no tiene furia como una mujer despreciada, Apolo. Parece, una vez más, que has hecho la lista de otra mujer ... típica", se burló Artemisa con un brillo en los ojos.

"Y tampoco el buen tipo de lista", agregó Hermes con alegría. Apolo simplemente se desplomó en su trono con un puchero y se volvió hacia otro lado infantilmente.

_**~ Mientras tanto ~**_

**El viaje de regreso a la ciudad de Nueva York desde las Tierras Ocultas fue largo, pero a Apolo no le importó. Su carro había tomado la forma de un Mustang Convertible 2001 y actualmente tenía la capota bajada. Apolo siguió mirando al primer hijo por el que había sentido algún tipo de amor parental en más de cuatrocientos años. El niño tenía la constitución facial de su madre y un poco de su actitud si su encuentro en su paisaje mental significaba algo (¡ese puñetazo dolía!), Pero todo lo demás lo etiquetaba como el hijo del Dios del Sol. Una sonrisa arrogante pasó por la cara de Apolo.**

**"Serás tan asesina como yo", reflexionó el dios a su hijo inconsciente.**

"Maldita sea", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa. Artemisa y Thalia fruncieron el ceño ante eso mientras Afrodita lo esperaba. Otro drama siempre fue bueno en sus libros.

**todavía recuperándose de lo que le sucedió en el Continente Oculto. De repente, Apolo escuchó sonar su teléfono y agarró el celular blanco, lo abrió y gimió cuando vio quién era.**

**Al presionar el botón Aceptar, el Dios Sol dijo vacilante: "¿Hola ...?"**

**"¿ **_**DÓNDE ESTÁS EN EL NOMBRE DE HADES?**_** " El cielo de repente se oscureció a su alrededor y Apolo tragó saliva ante el relámpago que vio. Apolo hizo retroceder la preocupación y dijo: "Uh ... Wazzup Dad?"**

**" **_**¡NO INTENTES ESCANEAR ALREDEDOR DE ESTE,**__ NIÑO __**! ¿POR QUÉ **__**SE FUE UN **__**GLACIAR EN LA ANTÁRTIDA?**_** "**

"¡¿Tu que?!" Zeus gritó mientras miraba a su hijo, con los ojos crepitantes.

"¡Otro yo! ¡Otro yo!" Apolo señaló con un grito de miedo. Sorprendirse _no_ estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer hoy.

"Hmph", retumbó Zeus mientras devolvía la pantalla, enviando una mirada más a su hijo.

**Apolo suspiró: "Papá, ¿puede esperar esto hasta que regrese? Hablar y conducir mientras me divierto no es lo mío".**

Apolo asintió sabiamente, "Sí, primero la seguridad".

"¿Desde cuándo eres la voz de la seguridad?" Artemisa cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

"Lil 'sis, soy, y siempre seré, la voz de una conducción segura", respondió su hermano en tono noble.

"Claro", Hephaestus y Ares se alargaron unánimemente, antes de mirarse el uno al otro por hacerlo.

**" **_**¿QUÉ?**_** "**

**Apolo tragó y tomó una decisión apresurada (es decir, estúpida): colgó el teléfono.**

El silencio se produjo en la habitación.

Los mestizos miraron al dios del sol con incredulidad. Ares, Hephaestus y Dionysus comienzan a preguntar si podrían tener sus cosas. Sus dos tíos le estaban sonriendo, silenciosamente diciendo 'buen trabajo' mientras Zeus se ponía un interesante tono púrpura. Artemisa se tapó los ojos con la mano ante la impulsividad de su hermano y el dios en cuestión palideció.

**De repente, un rayo salió disparado del cielo y casi golpeó el lado derecho del carro, donde Apolo había dejado al guerrero adolescente. El dios lanzó un grito de sorpresa y preocupación tanto por su carro como por su hijo. Más aún el último que el primero.**

**Agarrando su teléfono, Apollo rápidamente llamó a su padre, "¡Muy bien, bien! ¡Fui a las Tierras Ocultas! ¿Feliz?"**

"Mejor", dijo Zeus con un asentimiento petulante y los olímpicos rodaron los ojos.

**" **_**... ¿Y POR QUÉ hiciste eso?**_** " La ira de su padre era obvia a través del teléfono y el Dios del Sol ya se preguntaba cómo saldría de este. Apolo suspiró y comenzó a estacionar su carro en algún lugar al sur de la ciudad de Nueva York.**

**Una vez que el carro se detuvo por completo, Apolo se pasó una mano por el pelo, "Porque mi hijo me contactó".**

**" **_**¿Hijo? ¿Qué hijo?**_** ", Gimió Apolo mientras se pellizcaba la nariz. Había una razón por la que nunca le contó a nadie, salvo a su tío (y eso estaba bajo protesta), sobre Naruto.**

**"¿Recuerdas por qué me enviaste a las Tierras Ocultas, papá?" el dios preguntó en voz baja. Zeus resopló al otro lado del teléfono.**

**" **_**Traté de seguir el camino que Dios en esas escrituras que disfrutas hizo para enseñarte responsabilidad**_** ", respondió el Rey de los Dioses, "lo **_**cual no hizo mucho bien. Volviste mucho más arrogante**_** " **_**.**_

**Apolo sonrió, "¿Todavía celoso que descubrí el transporte de tiempo / espacio antes que tú, **_**viejo**_** ?"**

"¡Y pensé que ya no podía volverme increíble!" Apolo anunció con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus dientes iluminaran la sala del trono. Una nube de oscuridad de repente cubrió su rostro y el dios sol gritó: "¡Oye!"

"Demasiado brillante", murmuró Hades molesto.

**" **_**Grr ... ¡Ve al grano, Apolo!**_** ", Espetó Zeus. Apolo miró a su hijo aún dormido y sonrió.**

**"Bueno, lo hice encontrar algo ..." dijo en voz baja, por capricho, "Una mujer ... y el hombre ... era **_**ella**_** una mujer. Ella era tan bella como Afrodita, sino como exaltado como Ares ... me recordó a mamá ".**

Afrodita olisqueó indignada ante esa afirmación. Artemisa parpadeó y miró a su hermano con sorpresa, normalmente nunca encontraba a una mujer así, ahora estaba interesada en verla.

**" **_**... Oh ... OH ... Huh ... pensé que el muchacho de Shakespeare sería el último ...**_** " murmuró Zeus al otro lado.**

**"Yo también", murmuró Apolo cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse, "Papá, me tengo que ir. Se está despertando".**

**" **_**Bien. Pero regresa tan pronto como hayas terminado. ¡Quiero saber**__ exactamente __**lo que hiciste en las Tierras Ocultas!**_** "**

**"Sí, sí, sí ..." murmuró Apolo mientras colgaba una vez más antes de encender su carro. Echó un vistazo a la ciudad mientras pasaba por el cielo antes de ver el lugar perfecto en el que su hijo debería vivir. Él sonrió.**

_**¿Quién no querría vivir en un ático? **_**El dios se preguntó a sí mismo.**

_**~ Más tarde ese día ~**_

**El sol brillaba a través de los grandes ventanales que estaban a su derecha inmediata, y Naruto gimió. Rodó hacia su lado izquierdo y buscó otra almohada para protegerse la cara.**

_**Maldito Sol ...**_** el **_**chico de**_** quince años reflexionó con un gruñido mientras la intensidad del sol parecía aumentar a pesar de su acción. Frunció el ceño y se sentó, mirando por la ventana el gigantesco orbe de gas. Levantando un puño, Naruto se quejó, "Un día ... voy a encontrar una manera de sacarte para siempre".**

"¡Ja! ¡Deseas mocoso!" Apolo lo desafió con una sonrisa.

_«Por favor»,_ pensaron los otros dioses.

**En todo caso, la luz del sol brilló más brillante por una fracción de segundo. La acción hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño antes de comenzar a mirar alrededor de la habitación del hospital, pero luego lo golpeó. ¡La habitación del hospital en la que normalmente ingresaba no tenía ventanas tan grandes!**

**El rubio de bigotes giró la cabeza para descubrir dónde estaba cuando su mandíbula se abrió de golpe. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación realmente cara, con una rica alfombra azul que cubría el piso y un agradable dolor bronceado que adornaba las paredes. Al menos nueve pequeñas luces esféricas estaban en el techo, y el techo en sí mismo parecía estar hecho de material fino. Las sábanas azules satinadas mantenían su cuerpo inferior decente mientras que las cortinas de seda colgaban al final de la pared de las ventanas. La cama en la que estaba se sentía como una gran pluma y era al menos tres veces más grande que su cama anterior, si no cinco veces.**

**Vio una gran pantalla negra apoyada en un tocador y apoyada contra la pantalla había un delgado rectángulo de plástico con varios botones pequeños que lo adornaban.**

"Buenas excavaciones", dijo Leo mientras masticaba palomitas de maíz. Ahora _que_ era una cuna en la que no le importaría quedarse. Los otros semidioses asintieron con la cabeza.

**Levantándose para examinar el pequeño rectángulo, algo blanco y en movimiento atrapó los ojos azul cerúleo de la rubia. Había una nota escrita en un idioma extranjero, pero Naruto aún podía entender los extraños símbolos que decían: "Presiona el botón azul".**

**Al encontrar dicho botón, Naruto hizo lo que le indicaron y saltó de nuevo a una posición de lucha cuando la pantalla parpadeó de repente. Aunque se relajó cuando apareció una cara familiar en la pantalla, la de su padre, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. La cara sonriente del hombre hizo que Naruto sonriera en recuerdo en su reunión inicial dentro de su paisaje mental. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la imagen habló.**

**" **_**¡Hola, Naruto! Puede que te preguntes dónde estás y qué estoy haciendo aquí, pero te lo explicaré más tarde. Mira, la verdad es que Minato Namikaze es un alias, una identidad falsa. No soy nativo de las Tierras ocultos, o las Naciones elemental como usted los llama. no puedo te dicen lo que realmente soy, al menos no todavía, pero puedo decirte que no estás en Konoha nunca más.**_** "**

**Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, pero antes de que pudiera arremeter contra la televisión, el rostro de su padre continuó con las manos levantadas.**

**" **_**Ahora, sé que estás enojado, demonios, tu madre también lo estaría. La cuestión es que te necesito aquí en estas tierras para vigilar a tus hermanastros y hermanastras. Lo haría, pero estoy, er, ocupado con mi trabajo ... sí**_** " **_**.**_

"Pero siempre aflojas", señaló Artemis inocentemente, quejándose de su gemelo mientras los otros dioses se reían de él.

Gruñendo, Apolo solo dijo dos palabras coherentes: "Sin respeto".

**"Y mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha", gruñó Naruto con un ojo tembloroso, severamente irritado con su padre antes de sonreír, "Aunque lo de los hermanos y hermanas suena bien ..."**

"Aww", suspiró las Diosas en la habitación, aunque Artemis apenas se abstuvo de hacerlo, prefiriendo asentir con aprobación.

_**~ 45 minutos después ~**_

**" **_**-Necesito que leas los libros que están al lado de tu cama. Si hubiera otra forma, te lo diría, pero tienes una ventaja que la mayoría de los demás no tienen**_** " **_**.**_** Ante esto, Minato miró a izquierda y derecha antes diciendo descaradamente, "Los **_**clones de sombra son**__ muy __**útiles. Tenlo en cuenta. ¡Oh! Y te sugiero que busques en el armario. Lo siento, no puedo quedarme, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos, Naruto ¡Papá está muy orgulloso de su pequeño pastel de pescado ~!**_** "**

Los semidioses se rieron por el nombre junto con algunos de los otros dioses, mientras que los que no se limitaron a sonreír o permanecer neutrales.

"Oh hombre, espero que otro yo siga llamándolo así", se rió Apolo.

**Naruto sintió que su ojo se contraía antes de comenzar a quejarse, "Ese hijo de Grr ... ¡Él sabe que no significa Fishcake! Bastardo ..."**

**Con un suspiro, Naruto encendió la pantalla, que según el largo discurso de su padre fue un televisor, se apagó y fue al armario. Al abrir la puerta, el rubio sintió que su mandíbula se desplomaba una vez más antes de sonreír tontamente. Varias camisas, todas de tonos de sol, colgaban frente a él, la mayoría de ellas eran variaciones de naranja. Una chaqueta blanca con llamas rojas que decoraban el borde le llamó la atención y Naruto la sacó de la percha.**

**Había una nota adhesiva que decía: "¡ **_**La chaqueta te mantiene abrigado y es una estúpida mosca!**_** "**

**El rubio se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza ante las aparentes payasadas de su padre mientras colgaba la chaqueta. Naruto hizo una mueca mientras miraba los varios libros que estaban apilados cerca de la cama. Con un suspiro, se acercó a ellos antes de recordar lo que su padre había dicho en el DVD que acababa de ver. Naruto sonrió y levantó las manos en su sello de mano favorito.**

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **Dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa cuando aparecieron siete clones,**

El silencio siguió a la habitación una vez más.

"Está bien, eso es tan injusto. ¿Sabes cuánto podría hacer haciendo cosas así?" Leo preguntó y los chicos asintieron; algo así sería genial para hacer sus tareas por ellos.

"Bueno ... eso es, ejem, una habilidad útil. Su novia debe ser afortunada", murmuró la Diosa del Amor y causó que las jóvenes semidiosas se sonrojaran ante lo que estaba insinuando.

Artemisa arrugó la nariz, "¿En serio? ¿Debes decir cosas así?"

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa floja.

**Todos vestidos con boxers blancos como el original. Ya conscientes de lo que quería, los clones saludaron y se pusieron a trabajar mientras que el original agarró algo de ropa y fue al baño a refrescarse.**

**Al principio estaba confundido por la sola perilla y varios parches pequeños de agujeros, pero finalmente descubrió el funcionamiento de una ducha ... después de unos minutos de prueba y error.**

**Después de su ducha, Naruto salió vestido con jeans de carpintero que le dieron suficiente movimiento para usar su taijutsu de rana y una camisa naranja suelta. No pudo encontrar sus bolsas de kunai o shuriken, lo que lo puso muy nervioso, pero sí encontró un cinturón aparentemente hecho de su diadema, si la hebilla de metal era algo por lo que pasar. Para terminar su mirada, Naruto fue al armario y sacó la chaqueta que su padre le dejó. Deslizándose, Naruto sintió un breve chakra surgir a su alrededor.**

**"¡ **_**Oyabun**_** , baja la temperatura!" un clon leyendo algo sobre la historia del resto del mundo fuera de las Tierras Ocultas mientras visiblemente comenzó a sudar. Naruto parpadeó confundido antes de quitarse lentamente la chaqueta. Todos los clones suspiraron aliviados, convirtiendo al ojo original en su nueva chaqueta en confusión. Las llamas parecían brillar cuando un calor algo real salió de ellas.**

"Chaqueta térmica, suena útil". Percy dijo junto con algunos de los otros. Thalia miró a su diosa patrona.

"Debería abrir su propia línea", dijo con una sonrisa burlona a la que Artemisa se rió.

Se volvió con los ojos llenos de alegría. "Sí, parece que crees que tienes un gran sentido de la moda, Apolo. ¿Por qué no?"

Apolo solo le hizo un puchero y volvió a la pantalla, ¡tenía un gran sentido de la moda! Aunque tal vez él haría una chaqueta como esa, sonaba rudo.

_**Huh ... eso es raro. Oh, bueno, tal vez solo esperaré un poco hasta que haga frío,**_** reflexionó Naruto antes de mirar a sus clones y decir: "Ok, disipan a los chicos. ¡Treinta segundos apa-GAH YOU BASTARDS!"**

**El rubio se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y se agarró la cabeza, "Malditos idiotas ..."**

**Naruto se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hacia uno de los libros donde terminaron sus clones con una mirada intrigada en su rostro. Normalmente, él pensaba que los libros eran malos porque no podía hacer cabezas o colas de los kanji dentro de ellos. Las señales eran un poco más fáciles porque no estaban tan mezcladas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, podía leer este libro.**

"Kanji japonés con una mente preparada para el griego ... Miedo", Annabeth se estremeció, y él también tenía 16 años. Debe haber sido terrible!

_**Ahora, ¿por qué puedo leer griego antiguo? **_**Naruto pensó antes de que algo se cayera entre la tapa dura y el papel que la rodeaba. El shinobi rubio parpadeó antes de alcanzar el pequeño cuadrado y levantarlo. Le dio la vuelta y sintió que su corazón saltaba a su garganta.**

**La imagen era de su padre sosteniendo a una mujer pelirroja muy embarazada, ambos sonriendo a la cámara. Escrito en la imagen en griego, porque salía a la luz en lugar de ser un galimatías confuso, estaba: " **_**Siempre estamos contigo, Maelstrom. Pase lo que pase. Nunca olvides eso. ~ Papá**_** " **_**.**_

"Whoa ..." Apolo dijo afectado por el silencio por una vez.

Afrodita frunció el ceño un poco. Sí, la mujer era, a regañadientes, admitió, hermosa, muy… pero no más que ella.

"Wow", dijeron los semidioses, ya que incluso algunos de los muchachos tenían sonrojos en sus mejillas mientras las chicas miraban con envidia a la hermosa pelirroja sonriendo serenamente.

**Naruto sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Quitando el líquido, la rubia logró salir, "Ese bastardo ... Gracias papá".**

**Naruto dobló cuidadosamente la imagen y se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de volver a levantar el libro. Leyó la portada en voz alta: " **_**Guía de un idiota de la mitología griega**_** ... Bueno, ahora tengo ganas de golpear a papá un poco más ... maldita polla ..."**

Los dioses se rieron un poco del título junto con los mestizos.

"Parece que tenemos a alguien que sabe menos sobre mitología que tú ahora, Sea for Brains", bromeó Annabeth. Las mejillas de Percy se pusieron rosadas ante las palabras de su novia.

"Cállate, niña sabia", murmuró, pero se rió un poco más por eso. Resoplando, volvió a la historia y leyó.

**Después de crear más clones para leer más, Naruto decidió explorar el penthouse que su padre aparentemente lo dejó. La sala de estar era mucho más grande que la anterior, lo suficiente como para acomodar dos de sus viejos apartamentos, ¡y la cocina era más que una nevera con estufa! Sin embargo, abrir el armario hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño. Todo lo que había allí era otra nota más.**

**"... Él quiere que **_**yo**_** para ir de compras?" Preguntó Naruto con un gruñido antes de aplastar la nota y sostener su cabeza cuando un clon se dispersó, "¡Maldición! ... Bueno, al menos ahora conozco el área. Algo así".**

**Naruto comenzó a ir a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Palmeando su rostro, el rubio dijo: "¡No sé qué moneda usan estas personas!"**

**"¡Oyabun!" llamó un clon antes de arrojar un pequeño objeto rectangular negro, más pequeño que el control remoto que es. Para alivio de Naruto, no era de plástico, sino de cuero suelto, por lo que atraparlo no fue tan doloroso como pensó que sería. La rubia abrió el objeto, encontró otra nota y palideció.**

**"¿Podría escribir todas estas notas pero no podía quedarse y hablar ...?" Pensó Naruto en voz alta. El mismo clon se encogió de hombros.**

**"Tal vez temía que lo golpeáramos nuevamente", sugirió el duplicado. Naruto frunció los labios antes de asentir de acuerdo.**

"¡No lo soy! Simplemente no podía quedarme ... con esa ley y todo eso", argumentó débilmente Apolo.

"Wuss", se burló Ares, recibiendo una mirada de su hermano.

**"Sí, seguro que no esperaba ese golpe ... podría tener que darle otro para mantenerlo alerta", dijo el original con una sonrisa traviesa que rápidamente fue imitada por su clon.**

"Por favor, no", dijo Apolo a nadie en particular.

"Por favor", todos los demás dioses en la sala se quedaron impacientes, obteniendo una mirada de traición del Dios del Sol.

**Dejó caer la mirada para examinar la nueva billetera (ya que tenía varios trozos de papel verde con hombres viejos y extraños que supuso que era la moneda del país, lo que lo hacía evidente), y frunció el ceño confundido cuando vio una identificación. similar a su ninja en una manga. Sacando la tarjeta, se concentró en las palabras, luchando por hacer una frase clara, antes de tener éxito.**

**"Licencia de conducir estudiantil ... Estado de ... Nueva York ..." Naruto parpadeó y volteó la tarjeta, "¿Qué demonios es una licencia de conducir?"**

Todos levantaron una ceja; no tenían autos de donde era? ¿Qué tipo de bárbaros son?

**"No lo sé", respondió el clon antes de que sus estómagos murmuraran con irritación. Naruto gimió y sostuvo el suyo antes de mirar al clon, "Todos se disipan, en intervalos de treinta segundos, voy a buscar algo de ramen".**

**"¡Lo tienes, Oyabun!" los clones respondieron antes de que el que estaba frente a Naruto se dispersara primero. Dejando de lado los pensamientos, Naruto comenzó a salir por la puerta con la intención de conseguir algo de comida.**

_**~ Siete años después ~**_

**Perseus Jackson miró en estado de shock cuando varias flechas golpearon al Manticore disfrazado llamado Dr. Thorn. Interiormente, agradeció a todos los dioses por la interferencia. Honestamente, solo había querido llegar al Campamento Mestizo y pasar un momento agradable y tranquilo solo una vez. Pero **_**noo**_** , Grover Underwood, su mejor amigo, solo **_**tenía**_** a tener problemas. No es que fuera culpa del sátiro, pero vienen **_**en**_** ! ¿Era demasiado pedir un descanso de los monstruos?**

"Sí", todos suspiraron ya que sabían que era un poco imposible.

**Aparentemente si.**

**El monstruo escondido lanzó un silbido de dolor mientras sacaba las flechas. Miró a su amiga Annabeth Chase cuando suspiró aliviada: "¡Los cazadores!"**

**A su derecha, empuñando una lanza y vestida como un punk, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros y los ojos azul eléctrico, Thalia Grace gimió, "Oh ... **_**maravilloso**_** ".**

Thalia dio un pequeño suspiro a su antigua mentalidad, lo conseguiría pronto.

**El Hijo de Poseidón miró hacia dónde habían venido las flechas y después de tomar nota de sus capas y arcos dibujados, se sorprendió al ver que cada uno de los atacantes eran niñas de aproximadamente su edad, ¡un año o dos menos! Uno en la parte delantera, con el pelo largo y negro y un círculo plateado alrededor de su cabeza, retrae aún más su arco, antes de hablar, "¿Debo terminarlo, Milady?"**

**"T-No puedes hacer esto!" El Dr. Thorn gruñó, mirando a los cazadores reunidos con odio, indignación y miedo en sus ojos, "¡Está prohibido por la antigua ley!"**

"Sí, puedo", dijo Artemisa en un tono petulante que Thalia asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"Por el contrario", una niña de unos doce o trece años dijo desde atrás: "Mi cantera son **_**todos**_** animales salvajes, Manticore. Y por último lo comprobé, **_**tu**_** especie podría ser considerada así. Zoe, puedes tomar-"**

**"Oye, tía Art, lo siento, pero voy a tener que cortarte, justo aquí", interrumpió una voz, haciendo que el grupo reunido se volviera para mirar a una figura encapuchada y encapuchada encaramada en una gran roca cerca del borde del acantilado. Tenía su propio arco dibujado y causó que varios de los Cazadores jadearan, y Percy se preguntó si era un jadeo de admiración o algo más, porque si fuera el primero, estaría de acuerdo. El arco estaba bellamente elaborado y dorado como el sol de la mañana, su brillo brillaba a la luz de la luna y se reflejaba en la ropa oculta del hombre, y tirando de su cuerda había cuatro flechas con puntas igualmente doradas.**

"¿Oro imperial?" Jason se preguntó en voz alta con una ceja levantada.

"Tal vez", dijo Hazel mientras miraba la imagen un poco con ojos curiosos, "Demasiado pronto para decirlo".

"Hm" Artemis tarareó, antes de volverse hacia su hermano y, con un ligero elogio, dijo: "Le has hecho una reverencia impresionante".

Apolo cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se jactó: "Bueno, por supuesto que lo haría. Si es mi hijo, tiene que ser increíble".

**Los dientes del chico encapuchado brillaron en la oscuridad de su capucha por el reflejo de su arco, y un breve destello de oro apareció donde deberían haber estado sus ojos, antes de dejar volar sus flechas dijo: "Permíteme, tía. Cae, **_**bestia**_** , por la gloria del deporte! "**

"Todos saluden el deporte". Apolo intervino con una sonrisa desgarradora.

Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco antes de discutir: "La caza".

"Deporte."

"Cazar."

"Deporte."

"¡Cazar!"

"¡Deporte!"

"Ejem, niños", interrumpió Hermes con una tos en la mano. Al llamar la atención de los arqueros gemelos, señaló su fuente actual de entretenimiento y dijo: "La historia".

Apolo simplemente se encogió de hombros y Artemis se sonrojó ligeramente por hacer una acción tan infantil.

**Las flechas se soltaron y encontraron sus marcas. El Manticore rugió cuando perforaron su cuerpo, antes de tropezar hacia atrás. Se recostó contra la pared y el arquero encapuchado se levantó de su percha, de pie a unos impresionantes seis pies, antes de girar su arco para mirarlo y luego sacudió su muñeca, haciendo que el arma se derrumbara sobre sí misma. El arquero colocó el arco detrás de él antes de acercarse al jadeante Dr. Thorn.**

**"¿Q-qué ... qué hiciste ... para **_**mí**_** ?" exigió el monstruo, mirando al hombre encapuchado con odio absoluto. El arquero se detuvo a unos cinco pies de la criatura antes de darse la vuelta y tirar de su arco hacia afuera, apuntando a los Cazadores con una extraña flecha lista.**

"¿Está loco?" Percy preguntó en voz alta antes de leer una vez más.

**"¡ABAJO!" Gritó cuando apareció otro destello dorado debajo del capó, haciéndolo hacerlo a regañadientes, antes de dejar volar la flecha. Tan pronto como lo hizo, un helicóptero militar negro atravesó la niebla que los rodeaba. La flecha continuó y rompió el cristal que hacía la cabina de la máquina, pegándose firmemente en el pecho del piloto.**

"Buena", Ares felicitó con un guiño al brutal disparo.

"Mira Percy, a diferencia de algunos que no pueden disparar a la mierda, tenemos a alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo", dijo Thalia en un tono condescendiente que hizo que Percy le gruñiera. Annabeth solo negó con la cabeza a los dos, siempre estaban en desacuerdo.

**El arquero bajó su arco y su mano derecha, con la que dibujó, apretada. Percy sintió que se tapaba la cara cuando el helicóptero explotó de repente. Miró por encima del borde para ver los restos de la nave caer al dominio de su padre antes de mirar de nuevo al arquero.**

**"Maldición ..." el hombre encapuchado maldijo cuando el Manticore se desvaneció en un brillo dorado, "Mi veneno debe haber desaparecido".**

**"¡Revélate, **_**hombre**_** !"**

Los semidioses griegos pusieron los ojos en blanco, "Típico Zoë".

**La Cazadora que habló antes exigió mientras ella y los demás, salvo el más joven que hablaba, se inclinaban. El arquero se despidió de ellos.**

**"Maa, maa, Zo ****ë-chan", dijo, haciendo que la chica se pusiera rígida, "Sabías quién era yo en el momento en que saqué mi arco".**

**Percy, ya sea en un breve acto de coraje o estupidez,**

"El último seguro". Dijo el grupo de semidioses, menos Annabeth.

"¡Oye!" Percy gritó indignado.

Annabeth se apresuró a salir en defensa de su novio, "Está bien, Percy. ¿Te hace ... único?"

"Gracias", dijo secamente el hijo de Poseidón ante su declaración antes de reanudar donde fue interrumpido.

**dio un paso adelante con su espada Riptide en su mano, "¿Quién eres?"**

**El arquero encapuchado inclinó la cabeza y se enfrentó al hijo de Poseidón. Apartó su arco de la misma manera que lo hizo antes cuando comenzó a acercarse al adolescente. Cuando estuvo a un brazo de distancia, sus manos enguantadas y sin dedos se abrieron la capa y se subieron a la capucha.**

**Mientras que otros, incluidos sus amigos Annabeth, Thalia y Grover, jadearon, Percy parpadeó confundido cuando se quitó el capó, revelando a un adolescente de casi diecisiete años. Cerraduras doradas puntiagudas cubrían su cabeza de una manera salvaje, como la de una estrella de rock, y dos orbes de color azul océano con un revestimiento interno de oro puro alrededor de las pupilas lo miraban fijamente. Las mejillas bronceadas y marcadas con bigotes se apartaron repentinamente cuando una sonrisa de zorro le fue dada al Hijo de Poseidón.**

"Dios mío, es bastante guapo". Afrodita dijo con una mano en su mejilla y una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios. Esta fue la primera vez que mostraron la cara del joven semidiós, y ella aprobó lo que vio.

Ares frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, ya no le gustaba el niño. Apolo sonrió como un loco, contento de ver que había engendrado una bestia sexy como él.

Si Thalia fuera como antes y ella diría algo como 'guau, él es genial' pero aprendió a no juzgar un libro por su portada, así que tuvo que ver qué tipo de hombre era. Annabeth admitió que era bastante guapo, pero en su honestidad, esta persona parecía demasiado rebelde para su gusto. Hazel se sonrojó, casi pensando que tenía el aspecto de ser el dios del sol Apolo, a pesar de que ella estaba sentada cerca de él. Piper pensó lo mismo que Annabeth acerca de que él era un rebelde, no su tipo de hombre, pero ella admitió que era realmente guapo y esas marcas de bigotes añadieron una apariencia bastante exótica.

Los novios del grupo se dieron cuenta de esto y enviaron algunas miradas sucias al 'aspirante rockero'. Lo último que necesitaban era la competencia de un tipo inexistente.

**"Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", comenzó el adolescente mientras le ofrecía una mano, "Hijo de Apolo y Guardián de los hijos de Hades. Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Perseus Jackson".**

"¿Guardián?" Hades preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Nico también parecía sorprendido, preguntándose qué significaba eso.

"Bueno, el capítulo uno ha terminado", dijo Percy mientras se recostaba y tomaba un trago de agua. Toda esa conversación le dio sed. Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, miró la imagen que brillaba y preguntó: "¿Quién es el próximo?"

**~ Mientras tanto en el _Argo II_ ~**

Frank entró con el resto de los suministros que iban a necesitar para la Búsqueda. Colocó la caja sobre su hombro hacia abajo, "Está bien chicos, esa fue la última ... que ... necesitábamos. ¿Chicos?" preguntó alrededor, solo para ver una nave vacía, "¡Chicos!"

"¡Hola! ¿Alguien?"

* * *

**Hecho hecho.**

**Sí, por primera vez desde siempre, estoy leyendo. Espero que te guste. Bonesboy15 y yo somos semi-apretados, así que pensé en aprender esto de mi buen amigo TenshinG. Me encanta The Sun's Heir, la serie Death's Guardian, ¡sí, serie! Será una trilogía ~ ¡Hazah!**

**Se está trabajando en mi fic de Conan, se entristece un poco y estoy trabajando en ello mientras pongo esto, espero que este ... bloqueo del escritor ... se desmorone pronto.  
**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

"¿Quién leerá después?" preguntó Athena con los ojos mirando a los semidioses. Nico estaba inquieto y se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Sabía lo que se avecinaba y eso lo asustó.

Percy miró a su primo y tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de temor.

"Lo haré", dijo Hazel sorprendiendo a los demás. Le dio un apretón ligero a la mano de Nico. El hijo de Hades le dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Hazel le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mirar la siguiente imagen.

**" **_**Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", comenzó el adolescente mientras le ofrecía una mano, "Hijo de Apolo y Guardián de los hijos de Hades. Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Perseus Jackson".**_

**Percy miró la mano ofrecida en estado de shock antes de tomarla lentamente. Tan pronto como su mano estuvo en la del niño mayor, Naruto aplastó el apéndice con fuerza mientras lo acercaba.**

"¡Espera, qué? ¡Él me aplastó la mano!" Percy exclamó en pánico.

**La mano libre de Percy se aferró a la Riptide disfrazada de bolígrafo cuando sintió una ola de algo completamente malicioso que lo cubrió. Sintió como si estuviera en presencia de Hades una vez más, aunque esto no era tan potente.**

"¡Tu que!" Hades gritó y miró a su sobrino, "¡¿Confundes mi presencia con un semidiós ?!"

"Hades", advirtió Poseidón, mirando a su hermano mayor.

"¡Bah!" Hades gruñó y se despidió, sentándose nuevamente en su asiento de invitado y descansando su cabeza sobre su puño. No valía la pena otra pelea.

**"Debería matarte dónde está parado, **_**Jackson**_** ," Naruto bruscamente, con los ojos centelleantes de oro, ya que se estrecharon, "Poniendo mis cargos en peligro ... Está **_**maldita**_** suerte tía Arte salvado el culo empapado. Conocer este Hijo de Poseidón, tus acciones **_**tendrán**_** consecuencias ".**

"Lo mejor que hay", se quejó Hades, ignorando por completo la mirada de su hermano menor.

**"Suficiente, Naruto", dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia adelante. El adolescente rubio liberó su mano de Percy y se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa. Percy, mientras acunaba su dolorido miembro, aprovechó este momento para mirar a los doce / trece años que se acercaban. Era, sin lugar a dudas, asombrosamente hermosa con el pelo largo y castaño y ojos plateados. La piel lechosa se reflejaba en la luz de la luna y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando ella sonrió.**

Apolo se rio antes de darle una sonrisa al adolescente en cuestión. Sonríe en su lugar, el Dios del Sol dijo: "No eres el primero en sentir esa cabeza mojada".

Annabeth le dirigió una mirada sombría a su novio, quien comenzó a sudar bajo su tormentosa mirada. En silencio, instó a la alternativa que se detuviera lo que estaba pensando antes de _que_ se metió en problemas por ello!

**"No mires a mi tía **_**Jackson**_** ", advirtió Naruto con una mirada de reojo antes de sonreír a la chica que se acercaba una vez más. La niña tenía una cabeza más baja que la adolescente y le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**"De todos los hijos de mi hermano, eres el único que disfruto ver", dijo la niña.**

El silencio llenó la habitación.

"¡¿Que dices ahora?!" Apolo dijo sorprendido junto con los otros semidioses que quedaron boquiabiertos. Los dioses también tenían los ojos muy abiertos, volviéndose para mirar a la diosa cuestionada.

Se decepcionaron cuando Artemisa simplemente levantó una ceja maravillada.

**haciendo que el rubio se riera tímidamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella sorprendió al grupo cuando lo abofeteó en la cara después de hacer esa declaración.**

"¡Arte! ¡No dañes las mercancías!" Apolo reprendió, escandalizado por lo que la contraparte de la dimensión alternativa de su hermana le hizo al hijo de su contraparte.

**"¡AY!" Naruto exclamó en estado de shock mientras acunaba su mejilla, "¿Por qué demonios fue eso?"**

**"Eso fue por ordenar a mis cazadores", dijo la niña severamente, refiriéndose a cuando él les había ordenado que bajaran.**

Artemisa asintió severamente con la cabeza ante esto.

**antes de que otra sonrisa amable cruzara su rostro y abrazara al adolescente, "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto".**

"Georgia." Thalia dijo mientras su mandíbula se desquiciaba, junto con la mayoría de los hombres en la habitación.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Artemisa finalmente ha encontrado una que le gusta", bromeó Afrodita con una sonrisa mientras su diosa le lanzaba un ceño fruncido y ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados.

**Naruto sonrió y le devolvió un abrazo aplastante, "Yo también te extrañé ... Tía Artemisa".**

**Percy sintió que se le caía la mandíbula. **_**¿Eso**_** fue Artemisa? Como en la Diosa de la Luna, ****¿ ****_Artemisa_**** ? ¿Por qué era tan **_**joven?**_

Artemis se recompuso antes de dirigirse a Percy y dijo en un tono alegre: "Creo que ya cubrimos esto, Percy Jackson".

Percy gimió y se tapó la cara con la mano.

**Cuando los dos ante él rompieron su abrazo, la mano de Naruto se disparó para atrapar una flecha voladora.**

"¡Oh, sí ~! El muchacho tiene la arrogancia de su papá", se jactó el radiante Apolo, "Cogiendo eso con solo su mano, ¿quién puede hacer eso hoy en día además de nosotros?"

**Frunció el ceño, "Eso no estuvo bien, Zoë-chan".**

**Zoë, la Cazadora que habló antes, frunció el ceño y sacó otra flecha, "¡Aléjate de Milady o-!"**

**"Suficiente, Zoë. Confío en Naruto", intervino Artemisa,**

La diosa de la luna levantó una ceja una vez más, preguntándose qué significaba su otro yo.

**antes de mirar a los dos niños asustados de pie detrás del sátiro. La niña parecía tener doce años, con el pelo largo y negro escondido debajo de una gorra flexible, piel de oliva y vestida con ropa suave, algo que no sobresale cuando está en una multitud.**

_'Bianca ...'_ Pensaron tanto Hades como Nico con una mirada triste.

**Un poco detrás de ella había un niño dos años menor que él, con el mismo cabello y piel, pero vestido más como un amigable niño de diez años. Los grandes ojos negros de la niña estaban clavados en la Diosa y dos semidioses.**

**"Q-Quién ... ¿Qué son ustedes?" Ella preguntó vacilante. Artemisa fue a hablar cuando Naruto colocó su mano sobre su hombro.**

**"Tía", dijo en voz baja, "Sé lo que estás pensando, pero déjame hablar con ella primero".**

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron y su depresión fue reemplazada por la esperanza. Cruzando los dedos, comenzó a suplicar en silencio que esto fuera a donde creía que iba.

**Artemisa reflexionó sobre esto antes de asentir, consciente de los deberes de su sobrino, y dio un paso atrás antes de ordenar a sus Cazadores que establecieran un perímetro. Naruto caminó hacia los niños y echó un vistazo al todavía asombrado Grover, antes de arrodillarse frente al niño. Los ojos azules y dorados miraron el negro obsidiana, y nadie se atrevió a hablar.**

**"... ¿Nico di Angelo?" preguntó después de un momento. El niño asintió, y Naruto miró a la chica, "¿Entonces eres Bianca, entonces?"**

**La niña asintió y Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Los he estado buscando por algunos años".**

_'¿Años?' _Pensaron todos.

**"¿Q-por qué?" Bianca preguntó vacilante. La sonrisa de la rubia se calentó ligeramente.**

**"Tu padre me pidió que te encontrara", dijo. Antes de que Bianca o Nico pudieran hablar, levantó una mano, "Sé que lo creías muerto ... y tienes razón. En cierto sentido, está muerto.**

"Subestimación del año nieto", dijo Zeus con ojos alegres. Poseidón se rió entre dientes y Hades soltó una risa burlona antes de resoplar infelizmente.

**Antes de decir algo más, debo preguntar ... ¿Qué sabes sobre Mitología? "**

**"¿Q-por qué-por qué importa eso?" Bianca preguntó preocupada, dando un paso atrás.**

"Si quieres vivir", dijo Thalia, luego abrió los ojos y rápidamente cerró la boca y le envió a Nico una mirada de disculpa, pero el chico gótico le gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

**Naruto frunció el ceño.**

**"Bianca", comenzó, "lo que tengo que decirte podría volverte loco. Es importante que entiendas algo sobre la mitología grecorromana".**

"¡Él sabe!" Annabeth dijo en estado de shock mientras todos miraban a su alrededor, parecía que no serían los primeros en saber en esa dimensión.

**" **_**Naruto**_** " ****, advirtió Artemisa. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.**

**"Lo siento, lo olvidé", respondió antes de volver a mirar al hermano mayor de Angelo, "Ahora dime, ¿sabes acerca de **_**la**_** mitología **_**griega**_** ?"**

**Antes de que Bianca pudiera responder, su hermano habló: "¿Como Zeus, Hércules y todos esos otros dioses?"**

La mayoría de los semidioses griegos fruncieron el ceño al segundo nombre. Hera tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro que solo podía ser igualado por el asco en sus ojos por el nombre.

**Naruto (y muchos de los cazadores) frunció el ceño al segundo nombre, " **_**Heracles**_** ... es algo tabú para mí, por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre, pero sí, tienes razón. Bianca ... Nico ... tu padre es el señor del inframundo ".**

**"L-Lord ... Señor de la ... ¿Es esta una especie de broma enferma?" Bianca preguntó con rasgos pálidos. Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a Nico, "Nico ... ¿Sabes de quién estoy hablando?"**

**El emocionado niño de diez años asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.**

La mayoría de los niños se rieron de la actitud entusiasta de Nico, que simplemente se metió en su chaqueta de aviador y murmuró a la defensiva: "Dios, tenía diez años. Descansa".

**"¿Quieres decir que nuestro papá es-?"**

**El rubio puso una mano sobre la boca del niño antes de responder suavemente, "Los nombres son **_**muy**_** poderosos, Nico di Angelo. Nunca lo olvides. Ahora ve a hablar con Grover por un momento, él te explicará las cosas".**

**"Uh ... ¿estás seguro?" Nico preguntó mientras miraba a su hermana aún asustada. Naruto asintió y sonrió.**

**"Confía en mí, Nico. Cuéntale sobre ese juego mitomágico tuyo ..." sugirió. El arquero rubio esperó a que el sátiro todavía sacudido se llevara al niño antes de volverse hacia la niña. Poniéndose de pie, Naruto suspiró y miró a su alrededor, "¿Cómo puedes soportar este lugar? Es tan ... No importa. Vamos a dar un paseo, Bianca".**

**"Uh ... O-Ok ..." la chica respondió con un leve sonrojo. Naruto sonrió y miró de nuevo a la Sombra Nocturna que se acercaba. La chica frunció el ceño ante su sonrisa y frunció el ceño cuando él le guiñó un ojo.**

Apolo dejó escapar un silbido de lobo.

"Derrite a esa reina de hielo, boyo", dijo con una sonrisa de lunático. Artemisa se acercó y lo golpeó en la cabeza, obteniendo un puchero del dios.

**"Dile a la tía Arte que volveremos en un momento", dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica más baja antes de darle a la Cazadora un saludo de dos dedos. Se desvanecieron en un destello de luz amarilla.**

**Percy, que había visto el destello, gritó: "Oye, ¿a dónde fueron?"**

"A una tierra muy, muy lejana, Cabeza húmeda ... Oh, me pregunto", dijo Thalia con los ojos en blanco.

Percy la ignoró intencionadamente, pero tenía un puchero en la cara. Su novia se rió de sus payasadas.

**Bianca cayó de rodillas cuando reaparecieron en el bosque nevado que rodeaba Westover Hall. Tomando grandes jadeos, luego miró al adolescente rubio, que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.**

**"Lo siento", murmuró antes de ofrecerle una mano para que volviera a ponerse de pie, "tiendo a olvidar que ****otros semidioses tienen problemas con el **_Hiraishin _**. Debe ser porque cruza brevemente el territorio de Rai-Jiji".**

"¿Mi territorio?" Se preguntó Zeus

"Caray, de verdad, ¡lo llamé así?" gimió Apolo mientras palmeaba su cabeza.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Hermes preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Hiraishin se traduce en Dios del Trueno Volador", gruñó el dios de las artes mientras se hundía más en su silla.

Zeus fue todo sonrisas después de ese descubrimiento.

**"¿Q-Qué fue **_**eso**_** ?" la hija de Hades preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Naruto sonrió.**

**"Esa fue la bendición de mi padre para mí, una técnica que solo él y yo conocemos", respondió Naruto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, "Básicamente, es mi capacidad de teletransportarme de un lugar a otro. Déjame decirte que el tío Herm casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando se lo mostré. Creo que él y Jiji están un poco celosos de mi papá y yo ".**

Todos los semidioses murmuraban sobre no poder teletransportarse y lo increíble que sería. Excepto Nico y Hazel, que se sonrieron el uno al otro y luego chocaron los cinco. ¡Viaje en la sombra por la victoria!

**Bianca parpadeó antes de sostener su cabeza en sus manos, "Oh Dios ... Este me estoy volviendo loco, ¿no?"**

**"Espero que no", admitió Naruto con el ceño fruncido, "los hijos de Lord Hades no son los semidioses más estables. Algunos tipos de Adolf Hitler parecían dejar una buena impresión en los otros semidioses ..."**

**Hubo un leve ruido y Naruto miró al suelo, "No estoy siendo ofensivo, ¡es la verdad!"**

**Bianca palideció, "¿Estoy **_**relacionado**_** con Hitler?"**

"Te acostumbrarás a eso", Nico y Hazel se pusieron impacientes, los dioses sabían que ese hecho los había examinado varias veces.

**"Sí, esa es la reacción que me dijeron que esperara", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de acariciar su hombro, "Relájate, Bianca, sé de dónde vienes. Algo así ..."**

**"¿En serio? ¡Lo dudo! ¡Primero mis padres están muertos, luego mi padre resulta estar vivo, y ahora aparentemente es Satanás!" Ella gritó. Naruto parpadeó.**

**"En realidad, Satanás era un gilipollas atrapado que se aprovechó de una de las novelas de ficción de mi hermano mayor, convenciendo a mucha gente de que eran hechos y conduciendo al surgimiento del Dios metafísico singular que conocemos hoy", corrigió Naruto antes de temblar. su cabeza, "Y pensé que mi papá tenía un ego ... Eso no viene al caso. Déjame decirte algo. Estaba en el mismo bote que tú".**

**"¿Cómo es eso?" Bianca preguntó genuinamente curiosa cuando ella y la rubia comenzaron a caminar. Él se rió y se rascó una de sus mejillas arrugadas.**

"¡Oo, oo, historia de fondo! ¡Esto debería ser bueno!" Apollo vitoreó, realmente queriendo saber más acerca de su increíble otro hijo.

**"Bueno ..." dijo Naruto, "Hace veintidós años, cuando nací, mi padre murió en una pelea ... más o menos. Hm ... Déjame preguntarte esto, alguna vez escuchaste del cómic héroe **_**Thor**_** ?**

**"Sí", respondió Bianca con un movimiento de cabeza antes de sonreír levemente, "yo ... tengo algunos problemas. Me gusta leer cómics".**

"Ella era un poco geek, pero yo también estaba por ahí", admitió Nico con una leve sonrisa.

**"Imagínate, yo también", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa propia que hizo sonrojar a la niña más joven, "Pero sí, resulta que Ole Rai-Jiji estaba harto de la irresponsabilidad de mi papá y lo envió a mi casa sobre, oh, digamos, hace cuarenta y tantos años. En pocas palabras, papá conoció a mamá, me tuvieron y luego murieron. Una conmovedora historia, ¿verdad? "**

Los mestizos se retorcieron un poco. No, no realmente, no lo fue.

**"Er ... ¿Sí?" la chica dijo insegura. Naruto se encogió de hombros.**

**"Hey, murieron peleando, y de donde soy, eso es honorable", dijo antes de fruncir el ceño, "Entonces mi viejo, siendo el bastardo irresponsable que es, se olvidó de mí durante **_**quince**_** años, solo recordando antes de que casi me **_**muriera"**_** . .. "La rubia se apagó y se sacudió el impulso de romper algo," Mi punto es que los Dioses tienen esta ley, estúpida si me preguntas, pero sigue siendo una ley. No pueden criar a sus hijos semidioses, así que en su lugar hicieron un campamento. Ahí es donde entran Grover, Annie, Thalia-chan y Soggy Boy ".**

Annabeth dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido ante su odiado apodo, pero parpadeó un segundo después cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Él nos conoce?" le preguntó a Thalia, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Parece. ¿Qué es lo que está agregando a mi nombre?" preguntó el cazador de punk, tristemente fue dirigido al que _sabía_ el idioma.

"¡Por qué Thalia, estoy tan contenta de que lo hayas preguntado! 'Chan' significa una versión informal de san, Sr. o Sra., Utilizada para dirigirse a niños y miembros de la familia femenina. También puede usarse para animales, amantes, amigos íntimos, y las personas que uno conoce desde la infancia. Chan continúa siendo utilizado como un término de cariño, especialmente para las niñas, en la edad adulta ", recitó el Dios del Sol de memoria antes de darle una brillante sonrisa sugerente al Cazador," Básicamente, es un lindo apodo para cierta persona ~! "

¡Thalia parecía sorprendida cuando volvió a la pantalla preguntándose quién demonios era este tipo!

Percy estaba haciendo pucheros por el nombre que tenía, pero estaba agradecido de que nadie lo notara. Nico de repente se rió junto con Hazel, haciendo que Percy suspirara en derrota. ¡Maldita sea!

**"¿Esos otros tipos? ... ¿Qué ... qué quieren con Nico y yo?" la chica de cabello negro preguntó. El rubio suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.**

**"Bueno, **_**que**_** quieren que se vaya a Campamento Mestizo, donde estarían a salvo de las criaturas que son de usted y su hermano de ser semidioses. Se podría aprender a luchar, defenderse, y otras cosas, supongo. No lo sabría, nunca fui ", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, Naruto interrumpió a Bianca con una mano levantada: "Es una ****historia **_**muy**_** larga para la que no tengo tiempo. Sin embargo, hay otra opción para ti, y si la eliges es la mejor y la peor opción que podrías hacer."**

**"¿Qué es?" Bianca preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto dejó de caminar y enfrentó al semidiós más joven con una mirada de total seriedad en su rostro.**

**"Convertirse en un cazador de Artemisa", dijo,**

Hades y Nico fruncieron el ceño ante eso, el Dios incluso le dio a su sobrina una pequeña mirada de ira.

Artemisa suspiró un poco culpable.

**haciendo que sus ojos se abran, "Lo más probable es que cuando regresemos, la tía Arte te ofrecerá un lugar en su grupo. Hay una condición: **_**nunca**_** puedes ****enamorarte".**

**Bianca parpadeó, "Ok ..."**

**"Si estás de acuerdo con esto", dijo Naruto con tono de advertencia, "serás bendecido por la tía Arte y se te otorgará la eterna juventud y la inmortalidad ... hasta cierto punto. Puedes morir en la batalla, en una cacería, o ... si rompes tu juramento, tu inmortalidad se deja de lado ".**

**"No veo cómo esto es malo hasta ahora", admitió la hija de Hades. Naruto suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.**

"Porque apuesto a que nadie se molestó en contarle las desventajas", murmuró Nico sombríamente, pero algunos lo escucharon.

**"Los dioses me dan fuerzas ..." murmuró él antes de agarrarla por los hombros, "¿Qué pasa con tu **_**hermano,**_** Bianca? ¿Qué? ¿Crees que él también elige?"**

**La niña parpadeó antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con horrorizada comprensión, "¿T-quieres decir ...?"**

**"Si eliges ir con la tía Arte, y no digo que no debas hacerlo, hay una gran posibilidad de que para fines de este verano, **_**nunca**_** más ****vuelvas a ****ver a Nico", dijo Naruto con gravedad.**

**~ Mientras tanto ~**

**Percy caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, "¿Dónde están? ¡Se han ido hace como veinte minutos!"**

"Bueno, parece que claramente ganó tu impaciencia", comentó Athena hacia Poseidón, quien a su vez frunció el ceño.

"Sí, y tu hija ganó tu orgullo exagerado, ¿qué más podemos comparar?" preguntó el dios del mar burlonamente, disfrutando del pequeño ceño fruncido que recibió de su rival. Zeus se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que los dos se detuvieran. Por ahora, de todos modos.

**Grover levantó la vista del juego que estaba jugando con Nico, "Relájate, Percy. Bianca está perfectamente a salvo con Naruto".**

"Si Grover lo conoce, entonces supongo que nuestros otros seres también". Annabeth dijo, claramente interesada en el chico rubio. No de esa manera, pero, bueno, ¡ya sabes a qué se refería!

**"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Percy preguntó con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar su mano, "Podría ser un espía para Lu-"**

**"Si incluso **_**intentas**_** terminar esa oración, te destriparé donde estés parado", espetó Thalia.**

"Wow, manera de llegar a conclusiones, Percy", comentó Thalia con un poco de mordisco.

"Wow, manera de saltar en defensa de tu _novio_ , Thalia", respondió Percy.

"Ding, ding", gritó Leo antes de bromear, "Primera ronda. ¡LUCHA!"

"¡Hey! ¡Intentando leer aquí!" Hazel gritó, mirando a los dos niños griegos de los Tres Grandes.

**abriendo los ojos mientras miraba a Percy desde su lugar apoyado contra la pared de Westover Hall. El hijo de Poseidón frunció el ceño.**

**"Ok, ¿qué me estoy perdiendo aquí?" Preguntó, cruzando los brazos, "¿Por qué ustedes dos lo conocen? ¿Quién es este tipo?"**

"Eso es lo que todos queremos saber", dijeron los semidioses por unanimidad.

**"Solo déjalo caer, cerebro de algas", Annabeth suspiró desde donde estaba leyendo otro libro griego. De dónde vino, Percy no tenía la menor pista, pero estaba muy metida en eso.**

"¿De dónde sacas eso?" Percy preguntó mientras miraba a su novia.

Annabeth se tocó el costado de la nariz y respondió: "Nunca lo sabrás".

**"No, hay algo en ese tipo que me frota de la manera equivocada", dijo el semidiós de cabello oscuro tercamente, "¡Casi me aplasta la mano!"**

**"¡Tienes suerte de que no te haya aplastado la cabeza!" Thalia espetó una vez más, "¡Ignoraste completamente mis instrucciones!"**

"El mar no puede ser contenido", citó Percy, obteniendo un rugido de aprobación de su padre.

Tanto Thalia como Zeus fruncieron el ceño a los dos.

**"Sí, pero los salvé de ese Manticore", argumentó Percy. Todo lo demás que estaba a punto de decir se cortó cuando un rayo cayó justo al lado de él, lo que le hizo saltar.**

Percy saltó al ver un destello junto a él y gritó: "¡Oye!"

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Thalia, que miró hacia otro lado inocentemente.

**"Te estás perdiendo el punto!" Thalia exclamó cuando sus ojos azul eléctrico parecían brillar con ira, "¡No tienes que **_**atacar a**_** ese monstruo! ¡Debiste haber inventado una excusa para volver a meterlos dentro! ¡A salvo en la multitud!"**

"Pero _no,_ tiene que ser a la manera de Percy", se burló Thalia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

**"Tus problemas de ira aún no se han resuelto, Thalia," dijo Zoë con una sonrisa, conseguir un ceño fruncido de la chica vestida de punk mientras se acercaba a los cuatro campistas Half-Blood, antes de enfrentarse a Percy con una mirada, " **_**Usted**_** está solicitado por Lady Artemisa ... ¿Ya **_**ha**_** regresado?**

**Los otros se protegieron los ojos cuando apareció una luz brillante detrás de la Cazadora. Rápidamente se calmó para revelar a una enferma Bianca apoyada contra un Naruto perfectamente bien. La rubia frotó la espalda de la chica en tono de disculpa antes de mirar hacia arriba y sonreír, "¡Zoë-chan! Sup, tía Art quiere ver a Bianca, ¿lo tomo?"**

**"Tu infantilismo no conoce límites, **_**Uzumaki**_** ", respondió el Cazador con el ceño fruncido antes de darse la vuelta, "Lady Artemis ha pedido que tanto tú como **_**Jackson**_** acompañen a Bianca".**

**"Er, ¿qué hay de mí?" Nico preguntó, levantando la vista de su juego con Grover y llamando la atención de todos, "Quiero decir, ¿puedo ir?"**

**"N-" "Nico, escuché que echas de menos a este personaje", intervino Naruto antes de que Zoë pudiera hablar, metiendo la mano en su capa y arrojando una pequeña figura al niño de diez años. El niño lo atrapó en sus manos y abrió mucho los ojos.**

**"¡H-Hades! ¡Pero es uno de los más raros!" Nico gritó, mirando a Naruto con asombro, "¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"**

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron cuando sacó la figura del bolsillo de su chaqueta y volvió a mirar la pantalla. Percy hizo una mueca hacia adentro de la figura y sintió un poco de vergüenza al verla.

**"Solo tengo suerte así", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Annabeth, "Annie, ¿por qué no juegas un juego de Mythomagic con Nico?"**

**La niña sonrió y asintió, mientras Grover suspiró aliviado. Este juego era complicado y apenas podía resolverlo. Ser golpeado por un niño de diez años tres veces seguidas no ayudó en absoluto a su ego.**

"Pobre Grover", dijo Annabeth con pena.

"Simplemente no pudo evitarlo", dijo Nico con una sonrisa, "Estaba jugando lo mejor".

Percy puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un empujón a su primo por diversión, a lo que Nico le devolvió con más fuerza.

**Naruto se volvió hacia Zoë y frunció el ceño, "Necesitas trabajar en las habilidades de tu gente, Zoë-chan".**

**"Tu ingenio no es necesario", gruñó la niña antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse. El rubio parpadeó inocentemente antes de fruncir el ceño una vez más mientras la seguía.**

**"¿Qué dije?"**

Todos excepto Artemisa se rieron un poco de eso, aunque la diosa tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, tristemente, era algo cierto.

**~ La tienda ~**

**"Siéntate", dijo Artemis, señalando las almohadas colocadas delante de ella. Naruto asintió y lo hizo, haciendo que Bianca y Percy siguieran su ejemplo. El adolescente rubio se sentó alto y fuerte, a diferencia del obviamente nervioso Hijo de Poseidón. Artemis miró a los dos hombres, ambos custodiados por un solo cazador detrás de ellos, antes de descansar su mirada en Bianca.**

**"Entonces, joven semidiós", comenzó la Diosa de la Luna, "¿solo puedo adivinar que mi sobrino te informó de lo que te pediría?"**

**"Um, ¿sí?" Bianca respondió en voz baja, confundida por la redacción de la pregunta. Artemis esperó pacientemente antes de suspirar.**

**"¿Y aceptarías mi oferta?" preguntó la Diosa cuando se dio cuenta de que Bianca estaba esperando que ella hablara.**

"Por favor, por favor," murmuró Nico con los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba rezando.

**Bianca se mordió el labio y miró a Naruto. La rubia suspiro.**

**"Solo soy tu guardián, Bianca", dijo Naruto, "eres tu propia persona y apoyaré tu elección sin importar lo que sea".**

**"Y sigues impresionándome, sobrino", dijo Artemis con una suave sonrisa.**

"De hecho", admitió Artemis, obteniendo algunas miradas extrañas en su dirección. Fue refrescante ver a alguien así hoy en día.

**Naruto se sonrojó y se rascó la mejilla izquierda con bigotes por vergüenza. Detrás de él, Zoë frunció el ceño y su mano fue a buscar una flecha.**

**"Espera, ¿qué oferta?" Percy preguntó con el ceño fruncido. La vergüenza de Naruto cayó y él frunció el ceño en dirección al niño.**

"Wow, ¿el humor cambia mucho?" Piper preguntó, confundido por el odio del chico hacia Percy. Claro, el hijo de Poseidón era imprudente y tal, pero vamos.

**"A pesar de tu tiempo en el Campamento Mestizo y todo lo que has experimentado, todavía eres bastante ignorante, ¿no?" murmuró por lo bajo antes de sacudir la cabeza y hablar más alto, "Los cazadores de Artemis son todos mujeres, **_**Jackson**_** , y la mayoría tienen algún tipo de relación con nuestro mundo. Bianca es una joven semidiosa, justo en el dominio de la tía Art, ya que ella es la Diosa de doncellas, virginidad y parto, así como la caza y la luna ".**

**"Percy Jackson, le estoy ofreciendo a Bianca di Angelo un lugar como uno de mis Cazadores", la Diosa cortó a su sobrino, "Ella seguirá siendo tan joven como es si acepta mi oferta".**

**"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ella tiene que ir al Campamento Mestizo!" Percy gritó**

Percy simplemente enterró su rostro en sus manos, "Oh Dioses ..."

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por la vergüenza de sus estúpidos días ... seguro decir que todavía las tendría en el futuro previsible.

**antes de sentir ese ominoso sentimiento de muerte regresar. Jadeó cuando el aire lo dejó y sus ojos miraron a su izquierda solo para mirar brillantes orbes dorados.**

**"¡Conoce tu lugar, Hijo de Poseidón!" Naruto gruñó desde donde estaba sentado frente a Percy, sus rasgos eran anormalmente salvajes mientras miraba al semidiós más joven, "¡No hagas elecciones para los demás, atraviesa ese grueso cráneo que compartes con tu Padre!"**

"Bueno, alguien tuvo que llamarlo. Ya era hora", dijo el dios del vino, riéndose de los otros dioses.

"Es muy cierto", agregó Athena con una sonrisa triunfante dirigida al Dios del Mar.

Poseidón solo frunció el ceño ante las costillas de él y su hijo, y se volvió infantilmente.

**"¡Suficiente!" Artemisa le ladró a su sobrino, haciendo que Naruto cerrara la boca con un clic audible. Se inclinó ante la Diosa mientras Percy intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras el abrumador aura de la muerte se desvanecía.**

**"Perdóname, Lady Artemisa", dijo con el ceño fruncido, "yo ... me perdí".**

**"Entiendo", dijo la Diosa con una cara severa, "Pero espera hasta que mi pregunta sea respondida antes de irte para calmarte".**

**Naruto asintió echó hacia atrás mientras estaba mucho más tenso que antes. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, ignorando el mundo que lo rodeaba mientras se calmaba. La chica miró a su tutor designado antes de mirar a la Diosa, "Lady Artemisa ... Yo ... Gracias por la oferta, pero ... No puedo dejar atrás a mi hermano".**

Los hombros de Nico se relajaron y una sonrisa, una muy brillante y cansada apareció en su rostro.

"Así se hace niño", le susurró a su otro yo, mientras se sentía un poco celoso de él, estaba tan feliz por dentro que lo olvidó.

**Artemis sonrió suavemente y miró al adolescente rubio: "Ah, sí ... sé lo que es tener que vigilar a un hermano".**

**"¿Cómo es mi bastardo de papá de todos modos?" Preguntó Naruto de la nada, recostándose y tomando una posición mucho más relajada.**

"Bueno, al menos él te llama", dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa diabólica ante el rostro ceniciento de Apolo.

**sorprendiendo a Percy con la flagrante falta de respeto que mostraba el chico mayor, "¿Todavía te estás burlando y coqueteando con tus cazadores y otras mujeres?"**

**Artemis gimió, respondiendo a la pregunta de Naruto y haciéndolo sonreír, "Bueno ... tengo una manera que podría hacerlo un poco más llevadero para ti. Simplemente desconéctalo".**

Todas las cabezas de los dioses aparecieron en la pantalla. ¿Fue realmente así de simple?

**"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi sobrino favorito?" Artemisa preguntó.**

_'¡Por Tártaro, serás nuestro semidiós favorito si esto funciona!' _todo divino excepto el pensamiento de Apolo. El Dios en cuestión estaba murmurando sobre niños malcriados y traicionando niños.

**Naruto sonrió con otro sonrojo y se rascó la mejilla una vez más. La Diosa se rió entre dientes antes de mirar a Bianca, "Si esa es tu elección, la respetaré. Sin embargo, siempre hay un lugar para ti".**

**"Gracias, Lady Artemisa", dijo Bianca con una inclinación de cabeza. Artemis asintió y los despidió a ambos antes de volverse hacia Percy.**

**~ Fuera de la tienda ~**

**"Bueno, creo que lo lograste", dijo Naruto mientras él y Bianca salían de la tienda de Artemis. La chica se sonrojó ante los elogios antes de mirar a Naruto.**

**"Naruto ... ¿Por qué eres tan violento con Percy?" La pregunta tensó los hombros del rubio, pero Bianca no lo notó y continuó: "Quiero decir, parece bastante agradable. Nos salvó del Dr. Thorn".**

Percy se inclinó, realmente curioso de ese hecho, también.

**"Cierto ..." admitió el Guardián antes de suspirar, "Supongo que es porque me recuerda cómo era ... y cambié solo después de una gran tragedia".**

**"¿Que pasó?" Naruto volvió a suspirar.**

**"Yo ... prefiero no hablar de eso", dijo antes de sonreír, "pero me disculparé con Percy ... después de que peleemos una vez. Si lo hago ahora, no solo no lo aceptará, sino se volverá aún más sospechoso de mí ".**

**"Huh ..." Bianca suspiró antes de preguntar, "Entonces ... ¿Cómo conoces a Grover?"**

**Naruto se rió entre dientes y una mano se deslizó de su capa para revolver su cabello a través de su sombrero, obteniendo un gemido de la niña, "Esa es una historia para otro momento. Vamos, convencer a tu hermano y Annie para que limpien. Tengo un sintiendo que nos iremos pronto ".**

**~ Mañana ~**

**"Por favor, dime que no estás pensando seriamente en esto", gruñó Naruto mientras estaba de pie junto a Zoë y Thalia con un Artemisa mucho más viejo frente a ellos. La Diosa sonrió disculpándose antes de mirar al cielo.**

**"Siempre llega tarde durante el invierno ..." se quejó antes de ver una luz brillante que se acercaba. Su brazo se levantó para proteger ligeramente sus ojos, mientras que todos los demás (excepto Naruto) se dieron la vuelta. Cuando la luz se atenuó, a los semidioses y cazadores reunidos se les otorgó la vista de una versión un poco más joven de Naruto, solo con cabello rubio arenoso que estaba ondulado, de pie junto a un descapotable Chevrolet Corvette 2008 blanco.**

**"¡Lil 'Sis! ¡Whazz-Oof!" Su saludo fue interrumpido por un puño repentino incrustado en sus entrañas, perteneciente a nada menos que a un molesto Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**

"¡Ownage!" Ares aplaudió con una sonrisa mientras los dioses se reían de Apolo por ser encerrado por su hijo. El Dios del Sol gimió y se cubrió la cara con la mano avergonzado.

**El semidiós adolescente tenía una ceja temblorosa mientras sacaba el puño de su doble sobre las entrañas de su padre.**

**"* tos * Sí ... encantado de verte también, Naruto ..." Apolo jadeó antes de cambiar de forma, emitiendo una luz brillante de él mientras cambiaba a la forma de Minato Namikaze, todavía vestido como estaba antes, "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por esta vez?"**

**"Te estaba salvando de decir algo estúpido ... como uno de esos Haikus abandonados por Dios ..." Naruto gimió con un estremecimiento antes de sonreír levemente, "Mamá dice hola".**

**Al igual que Apolo hizo algo que ninguno de los Cazadores ni su amado Artemisa habían visto nunca: se sonrojó. El dios tosió en un puño y trató de recomponerse a sí mismo, "¿Ella, uh, ella lo hizo?"**

**"Sí ..." dijo la rubia más joven con una sonrisa, "Ella también dice que es seguro que será **_**allí**_** en **_**ese**_** día ..."**

_**"¿De Verdad?" **_**La sonrisa de Apolo se ensanchó y un sonrojo lleno cubrió su rostro mientras la sangre se filtraba por su nariz. Lanzó otro grito de dolor cuando Naruto lo pateó en la basura,**

Jason hizo una mueca junto con los otros hombres en la habitación. El rubio se preguntó cómo el semidiós mayor incluso logró hacer eso.

**haciendo que Percy y Grover se protejan. El semidiós rubio dio un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.**

"¿Estamos seguros de que no llevamos niños a la caza?" Thalia le preguntó a su diosa patrona, el rubio en la pantalla ya estaba demostrando que podía odiar con el resto a este ritmo.

Artemisa negó con tristeza con la cabeza.

**Sabía que si su padre no tenía habilidades regenerativas, sería un hombre muerto. Afortunadamente, hizo, por lo tanto, la relación abusiva.**

**"¿Por qué?" Apollo jadeó cuando se puso en pie temblorosamente, todavía cubriendo a sus muchachos curativos, antes de que su rostro se pusiera en blanco y se pusiera de pie, "... ¿Todavía estás enojado por esas prostitutas, verdad?"**

El silencio, que parecía ser algo continuo, se produjo en la cámara. Todas las Diosas y jóvenes adolescentes se volvieron hacia el Dios del Sol con miradas oscuras, lo que lo hizo comenzar a sudar.

"Damas, damas, vamos, no perdamos la cabeza ... ¿por favor?" Apolo chilló al final.

Artemisa y Thalia sacaron sus arcos plateados cuando Atenea sacó una lanza; Deméter tenía algunas enredaderas saliendo de debajo de sus mangas, las manos de Hestia encendidas. Como se trataba de una acción continua con el resto de la semidiosa, mientras Annabeth y Piper sacaban sus respetados cuchillos mientras Hazel sacaba su espada del Calvario.

"¡No la cara!" gritó el dios mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, las hembras ardían en su cola.

* 1 hora después *

Artemisa regresó con la figura ensangrentada de su hermano mientras lo arrastraba por su cabello ahora enrojecido y lo arrojaba de vuelta a su trono. Se volvió hacia Hazel, un poco sin aliento, y sonrió: "Por favor, continúa, cariño".

Hazel asintió y recogió el libro nuevamente.

**"¡MALDITO RECTO YO SOY!" Naruto rugió, haciendo que su padre se encogiera bajo su ira, "¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE **_**TARTARUS**_** ESTÁ INCORRECTO CON USTED? ¿ENVIAR **_**TRES**_** LLAMADAS A UN SEIS AÑOS ?! ¡PENSÉ QUE RAI-JIJI FUE EL QUE NO PODÍA MANTENERLO EN SU ¡PANTALONES!"**

Todos soltaron una risita a expensas de Dios Rey. El rey en cuestión solo hizo un puchero infantil.

**El Dios del Sol levantó las manos en defensa, "H-Hey, vamos, Naruto ... Lo disfrutaste, ¿no?"**

**"¡Ese no es el punto, **_**idiota**_** !" el rubio más joven gritó con la cara roja antes de agarrar el collar de su padre y tirar de él bruscamente, "Dame las llaves del auto, antes de que me las **_**lleve**_** ".**

**"¡Lo tienes!" Apolo respondió apresuradamente antes de dejar caer las llaves en las manos de su hijo.**

**Naruto soltó el collar de su padre y se dio la vuelta, caminando de regreso al grupo asombrado / horrorizado. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Artemisa, "Es todo tuyo, tía Art".**

El Apolo caído parecía horrorizado por su contraparte cuando las muecas se unieron a los rostros de los otros hombres en la habitación.

**Apolo palideció y dio un paso atrás. Sabía exactamente lo que su hermana pensaba acerca de sus habilidades de 'crianza' y Naruto sabía que recibió más daño del que entregó cuando se disfrazó de Minato Namikaze, según el acuerdo con su padre. Por el brillo en los ojos de su hermana menor, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enojada por lo que Naruto acababa de revelar.**

**Una flecha pasó volando por su cabeza, y cualquier excusa que Apolo estaba a punto de pensar dejaría de pensar. Solo quedaba una opción.**

**" ****¡ **_**NARUTO**_** ! ¡PEQUEÑO TRAITOR!" Apolo gritó mientras corría hacia el bosque, una descarga de flechas volando detrás de él.**

Las mujeres vitorearon, pidiendo sangre mientras los hombres se encogían un poco, tratando de no ser notados durante sus llamadas de sangre e icor.

**"¡Para los **_**inocentes**_** !" Artemisa gritó mientras perseguía a su hermano con una flecha dibujada. Naruto sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.**

**"Dioses, amo estas reuniones familiares", dijo mientras veía a su padre y su tía desaparecer en el bosque. El rubio se rió entre dientes y se giró para mirar a los cazadores de Artemis.**

**"Ah, ah, ah", Naruto reprendió mientras sostenía las llaves y el convertible detrás de él se transformó en un destello de luz en un autobús de la ciudad, "Lo último que verifiqué fue que ninguno de **_**ustedes**_** estaba calificado para conducir Sol".**

"Ooh, descarado. Me gusta eso", dijo Hermes con una sonrisa, el chico de la historia fue divertido de ver y escuchar.

**"... Eres **_**muy**_** afortunado, Uzumaki", murmuró Zoë cuando los Cazadores comenzaron a abordar la máquina. Naruto sonrió huecamente mientras sus ojos caían inadvertidamente al suelo.**

**"Entonces me dijeron ..." El rubio se apagó cuando un destello de luz atrajo su atención. Suspirando, se volvió para mirar a Thalia, Percy, los hermanos di Angelo, Annabeth y Grover. El primero fue en quién se centró, ya que el destello distante se hizo para llamar su atención.**

**"No me olvidé de ti, Thalia-chan", dijo Naruto cálidamente antes de encontrar un puño en su estómago como lo había hecho su padre antes que él hace unos momentos.**

"Ella solo lo golpea porque le gusta", comentó Afrodita con una risita.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, segura de que el tipo parecía estar bien, pero no, simplemente no lo vio.

**El rubio gruñó y retrocedió antes de que lo agarraran del cuello de su capa y lo bajaran para mirar a Thalia a los ojos.**

**" **_**Usted**_** tiene una **_**gran cantidad**_** de explicaciones que dar", la hija de Zeus gruñó.**

"Parece que alguien lo tiene para mi guardián", bromeó Nico al Cazador, quien se sonrojó y escondió su rostro ligeramente rojo en su chaqueta plateada. Los otros sonrieron en su dirección, haciendo gemir a la chica.

Piper miró a su novio con una sonrisa burlona, "¿Qué piensas? ¿Es lo suficientemente bueno para ella?"

"Tendremos que esperar y ver", dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros. Levantó la mano, "Leeré a continuación, Hazel".

"Gracias. Hombre, esto es asesinato en la garganta", dijo Hazel antes de tomar un vaso de agua de Percy con un gesto de agradecimiento.

* * *

Frank se encorvó en el baño, había buscado a los demás por todas partes, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró y se sentó en el inodoro para hacer sus negocios, después de unos minutos y se volvió a su lado por un poco de papel ... solo para no encontrar ninguno.

"¡Nooo!" Llegó un grito del _Argo II_ .

* * *

**Hecho hecho.**

**Bueno, eso fue rápido! ¡Encontré una idea para mi fic de Conan! Así que estaré trabajando en eso y también intentaré hacer el siguiente capítulo entre descansos de escribir ese. Entonces, ¡ánimo!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Jason tomó el libro a continuación y se aclaró la garganta.

**No había muchas cosas a las que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze le tuviera miedo.**

' _¿En serio?' _Pensaron todos mientras escuchaban atentamente.

**¿Luchar contra el enemigo Shinobi que lo mataría en un instante? No.**

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron los semidioses con sorpresa.

**¿Enfadar a alguien de alto prestigio o poder? ¡Lo hizo cada momento de su vida!**

"Oh, sí, lo obtuvo de papá", comentó Hermes con una sonrisa y Artemis asintió con la cabeza. Era, tristemente, cierto.

**¿Luchar contra varias criaturas empeñadas en matar a los que le importaban? Nunca.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con esa declaración.

**¿Explicarle a un amigo muy enojado que resulta ser una chica donde ha estado durante los últimos siete años?**

"Esa pobre alma", dijo Leo mientras saludaba. Percy y Jason se echaron hacia atrás, saludando también, antes de ser golpeados por la cabeza por sus novias.

**...Un poco.**

**"Respuestas, Bigotes", gruñó Thalia mientras tiraba al Hijo de Apolo más abajo por el cuello hasta su altura, " ****¡ ****_AHORA_**** !"**

"Oh, tienes un pequeño apodo para él, ¡qué adorable ~!" la diosa del amor brotó con una sonrisa.

"Y tan exigente. ¿Te preocupa haber conocido a otra chica, Thalía?" Annabeth preguntó con una risita. Esto fue divertido, en opinión de la hija de Athena. La niña mayor ya se había metido con ella sobre Percy y la venganza estaba en orden.

La cazadora gimió en sus manos, tratando de evitar que sus mejillas ligeramente rojas fueran vistas.

**En el fondo de su mente, Naruto escuchó una voz que decía: "Oye, espera un minuto ... ¿no es ****_ella_**** la que se convirtió en un árbol?"**

"Una buena discusión", señaló Hazel, obteniendo un asentimiento de acuerdo de su hermano.

**La voz fue rápidamente ignorada, porque el semidiós rubio sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba si decidía contrarrestarlo con sarcasmo. Años con dos mujeres súper fuertes con fusibles cortos habían logrado romper incluso ****_su_**** cráneo.**

"Al menos ya está entrenado", comentó Afrodita con una risita que compartió con su hija.

**Luego está el hecho de que no estaba listo para contar su historia, y realmente no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Thalia. Conociendo su suerte con las reacciones de las chicas a sus explicaciones, lo más probable es que no sea agradable.**

¿ _Chicas? _¡Thalia pensó con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar con los ojos abiertos al pensar en este tipo así! Ella era una cazadora, ¡maldita sea!

**"Thalia-chan, lo haría pero la cosa es ... OH DIOS MÍOS, ¿QUÉ ****_ES_**** ESO?" gritó mientras señalaba algo detrás de ellos.**

Todos ansiosos o preocupados se preguntaban qué había detrás del grupo, inclinándose hacia delante con curiosidad escrita en sus rostros.

**Como anticipó, todos los semidioses se volvieron y se prepararon para una pelea con algo que no estaba allí. Él sonrió y se volvió para irse, corriendo tan rápido como pudo,**

Los hombres pensaron en la brillantez de esa técnica y pensaron en formas de emplearla en épocas posteriores.

**pero por alguna razón ... no iba a ir a ninguna parte.**

Las mujeres le sonrieron a Thalía, que estaba sonriendo a lo grande.

**"Eso hubiera funcionado", dijo Thalia mientras sostenía firmemente la capucha de su capa y le hacía balas de sudor rubio, "Si no la usaste la ****_última_**** vez".**

**"Maldición ..." murmuró Naruto, "Oyabun dijo que tendría más tiempo ..."**

**"¿Oyabun?" Percy repitió confundido, "¿Qué significa eso?"**

"Perce, ya hemos superado esto", dijo Apolo con tono de reprensión, obteniendo un giro de los ojos de dicho semidiós.

**Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron y apretó el puño antes de atravesar la cabeza de la rubia. Ante los ojos de todos, se quemó en una nube de humo.**

"¿Cómo cambió con un clon tan rápido?" Leo se preguntó, era como si el tipo supiera que Thalia iba a ir tras él.

**La hija de Zeus gruñó con los dientes apretados mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba parada en las puertas del autobús.**

**"Vamos, Thalia-chan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "explicaré todo después de llegar al campamento".**

**"Maldita sea, lo harás", escupió la chica de cabello negro mientras se acercaba al autobús, "Porque si no lo haces, ayúdame ..."**

**Naruto la desconectó**

"¡Oye!" la hija de Zeus gritó con ira: "¡Te estaba despotricando!"

**mientras ella y los otros campistas del campamento mestizo abordaron el autobús, volviéndose hacia los hermanos di Angelo con una pequeña sonrisa. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, "¿Ustedes dos están listos para esto?"**

**"¡Sí!" Nico respondió con entusiasmo mientras subía al autobús, sentado cerca del frente.**

**Bianca se mordió el labio antes de encogerse de hombros, "Claro ..."**

**Los hijos del Guardián de Hades fruncieron el ceño ante la falta de entusiasmo de la niña mayor mientras ella abordaba antes de sonreír traviesamente. Al menos haría que el viaje fuera agradable para ella ... o la asustaría hasta la mierda.**

"¡No te atrevas!" Hades gruñó. Apolo se mordió el labio para no reírse de las payasadas de su hijo.

**~ En el autobús mágico ... eso NO va a la escuela ~**

**El despegue fue suave, llegaron al cielo y hasta ahora no habían explotado ni se habían estrellado. Y entonces Naruto de repente soltó el volante y se levantó.**

"¿Está loco?" Piper gritó.

**Los cazadores cuestionaron su cordura,**

"Como deberían", dijo Artemisa con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante a su hermano, quien evitó deliberadamente su mirada.

**Thalia lo maldijo profundamente (haciendo que Bianca cubriera las orejas de su hermano),**

Thalia asintió con la cabeza mientras Nico juguetonamente puso los ojos en blanco ante la sobreprotección de Bianca.

**Percy y Annabeth rezaron en silencio por la protección de sus padres,**

Incluso Percy y Annabeth oraron por sus otros seres.

**y Grover estaba aterrorizado.**

**"¡Oh, relájate!" Naruto llamó por los diversos ruidos. Cuando nadie lo hizo, apareció un tic en su ojo y el rubio pensó: ****_No hay confianza. ¡Absolutamente ninguna confianza en mí de estas personas!_**

"Con alguien como Apolo como padre ... la confianza es algo que tienes que ganar ... por las malas", dijo Hefesto con un gruñido.

**"¡Oye!" gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos. Señaló el asiento del conductor, donde una rubia duplicada estaba sentada conduciendo, "Este ****_no es_**** mi primer rodeo, ya sabes".**

"... Está bien, eso es genial ... '¡Oye papá, mira! ¡Sin manos!'", Bromeó Leo, riéndose de sus compañeros semidioses.

**Ignorando las miradas de asombro de los Cazadores más nuevos, los hijos de Hades y Percy, la mirada de Zoë, la mirada envidiosa de Annabeth, la ahora inconsciente Grover y una Thalia lívida, Naruto fue a donde los hermanos di Angelo decidieron colocarse y se apoyaron contra el poste. en el asiento del pasillo, llamando su atención. Cruzando los brazos, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo te va?"**

**"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro. Naruto parpadeó antes de lanzar un pulgar en la dirección del clon.**

**"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó. Los dos asintieron y la rubia se rió entre dientes, "Otra habilidad mía. Más de mi, err, el lado materno de la familia, supongo".**

"Su madre podría hacer clones de sí misma ..." Percy se sorprendió, ¿qué era ella, súper mujer?

Aunque la mayoría de los hombres pensaban en lo envidiosos que estaban de Apolo. Una mujer que podía multiplicarse ... ¡las posibilidades eran infinitas!

**"Whoa ... ¡Eso es genial!" Nico exclamó: "¿Puedes enseñarme?"**

**Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Lo dudo, pero podría intentarlo. Quizás después de que nos acomodemos en nuestra cabaña".**

Nico sonrió como el diablo ante la idea de aprender a hacer clones de sí mismo.

**Bianca frunció el ceño, "Pero ... dijiste que viviríamos en la cabaña de nuestro padre. ¿Cómo puedes vivir allí cuando eres el hijo de Apolo?"**

**"Es parte del concierto", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, "Tu viejo los quiere a salvo ... a toda costa.**

Nico miró a su padre y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando se dio la vuelta, perdiendo la microscópica que le envió su padre.

**Tengo un pase gratis, por así decirlo. Mi papá me dio su bendición hace un tiempo ".**

**"Entonces ... ¿vas a dormir con nosotros?" Nico preguntó esperanzado. Naruto sonrió.**

**"Sí, será como si fuera tu hermano mayor o algo así", respondió antes de revolver el cabello del niño, "¿Suena bien?"**

**"¡SÍ!" Nico exclamó antes de mirar a Bianca, "¿No es genial, Bianca? Un hermano mayor, ¡ahora no tienes que preocuparte por mí!"**

Nico le sonrió a su otro yo más joven, sí, tuvo mucha suerte.

**Bianca sonrió levemente, casi culpablemente, antes de mirar a un sonriente Naruto. El rubio guiñó un ojo y se alejó, sin darse cuenta del rubor ardiente que provocó al subir por las mejillas de la niña.**

Nico frunció el ceño y le dio la mirada de "Aléjate de mi hermana" al niño bonito.

**Naruto se apoyó en el asiento del pasillo frente a Annabeth y Percy, observando su cercanía antes de dirigirse a su compañera rubia, "¿Cómo te va, Annie?"**

**La respuesta fue una palmada en el costado, que lo hizo estremecerse, "Ow ..."**

"Oo, agradable", dijo Percy con una sonrisa, eso es lo que consiguió el chico mayor por interrumpir su tiempo Percy-Annabeth ... a pesar de que aún no estaban juntos.

**"Eso fue para antes", dijo Annabeth con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al niño mayor, "Sinceramente, a veces me recuerdas a la Undécima Cabaña".**

Un sonriente Hermes bromeó: "Bueno, tendríamos que revisar un poco más, pero tal vez uno honorario si es lo suficientemente bueno. Sin embargo, tendría que encontrar su propia cama".

**"Caray, Annie, ya tengo una mamá ...", respondió con un giro de los ojos, "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya tienes novios?"**

**El rubio sonrió discretamente cuando vio el puño de Percy apretarse.**

"Aw", exclamó Annabeth mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Percy en la mejilla antes de preguntarle, "¿Realmente estarías tan celoso si tuviera a alguien en ese momento?"

Percy solo resopló y se volvió con las mejillas rosadas mientras sonreía.

**La mirada bajó y se centró en la otra rubia mientras pensaba: ****_Bien, solo un poco más y me responderá. Si es como el viejo yo que es ..._**

'¿ _Viejo?' _Percy pensó con el ceño fruncido.

**En cuanto a Annabeth, la hija de Atenea se sonrojó, "¡Dioses, Naruto! Han pasado siete años y eso es lo primero que me preguntas".**

Thalia se rió entre dientes, volviéndose hacia Annabeth y preguntando: "¿No pregunté eso también?"

La semidiosa en cuestión solo resopló y ni siquiera se molestó en responder.

**La anciana rubia frunció el ceño, "No, pregunté cómo eras primero. Puedo ver que has comenzado a ser una niña linda y una mujer hermosa, así que es algo expectante**

Annabeth se sonrojó un poco y Percy intentó y no pudo contener un gruñido. Todos los demás solo se rieron en silencio mientras Afrodita suspiró feliz.

**... Ah, y entonces puedo golpear los cráneos de cualquier ex que tengas. Nadie lastima a mi gente preciosa ".**

**Annabeth sonrió suavemente ante eso, antes de ponerse de pie para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la capa con adolescente.**

"¡Oh, ho! ¡Parece que otros Percy tienen competencia ~!" Afrodita declaró con una gran sonrisa ante las posibilidades.

**Se tensó momentáneamente antes de abrazarla de nuevo de manera similar a como lo hizo Artemisa, para gran ira de Percy.**

Los otros solo se rieron de los celos de otros Percy cuando dicho semidiós tenía una gran mirada melancólica con el ceño fruncido.

**"Yo ... te extrañé ... tanto ..." Annabeth gimió de su abrazo antes de que sus hombros comenzaran a temblar mientras las lágrimas se escapaban, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?"**

Annabeth abrió mucho los ojos ante _lo_ triste que estaba su otro yo. ¿Era este Naruto realmente una gran parte de su vida?

**Naruto cerró los ojos y la abrazó con más fuerza, prefiriendo consolarla en lugar de responder. Fue una decisión difícil, hace siete años, pero no podía decir que lo haría de manera diferente; incluso con cómo resultó para el otro chico en su alegre grupo.**

' _Luke'. _Los que conocían al niño pensaron con tristeza.

**_Eso me recuerda ... Luke va a pagar ..._**** Naruto se enfureció en silencio, ****_nadie deja atrás a sus amigos. Nadie más que basura que es._**

Eso amortiguó un poco más la depresión de los que pensaban en el niño.

**"¡Aww ~!" una voz familiar arrulló, haciendo que Naruto palideciera, "¡Qué dulce! ¡Mi pequeño pastel de pescado ya está haciendo un movimiento!"**

**"... ERES UN ****HOMBRE ****_MUERTO_**** !" Naruto anunció mientras soltaba a Annabeth y se dio la vuelta para saltar sobre su padre. El Dios Sol disfrazado gritó y se zambulló debajo del cuerpo de su hijo, deslizándose por el suelo antes de ponerse de pie. El semidiós voló en el aire y aterrizó de rodillas, alcanzando detrás de él y agarrando algo oculto por su capa.**

"Wow, ahora eso era _Matrix_ digno", comentó Piper con un poco de asombro en su voz. Los otros héroes asintieron de acuerdo.

**"Caray, Naruto, no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan fácil de molestar", se burló Apolo. El Guardián rubio simplemente entrecerró los ojos cuando destellaron de oro y arrojaron algo en su brazo izquierdo al Dios.**

**Apolo se echó a reír cuando se retorció y se apartó del camino del shuriken de su hijo, aunque se preguntó internamente de dónde provenían las armas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina ruptura del autobús, haciendo que todos volaran hacia el frente.**

**Todos, es decir, excepto uno muy enojado con Naruto.**

**Metió la mano en su capa una vez más y sacó su arco plegable, extendiéndolo y corriendo hacia su padre. Apolo parpadeó y sonrió antes de empujar sus pies en el suelo, usando lo que las Tierras Ocultas llamaron chakra para pegarse al piso. Sin embargo, debido a un largo período de no usar la energía, involuntariamente se quedó demasiado bien.**

**Haciéndolo un blanco perfecto para el rubio que se acerca.**

"¡Ja, ja, haciéndote un saco de boxeo! ¡Solo tú puedes lograrlo!" Ares dijo mientras él y los otros dioses se reían del Dios del Sol. Apolo se rió burlonamente junto con ellos antes de resoplar y cruzar los brazos.

**"¡Voy a hacerte ****_rogarme_**** que pare!" Naruto anunció brutalmente con una sonrisa malvada que Apolo había visto solo en otras tres caras: la madre de su madre, su hermana y la madre de Naruto, Kushina.**

"Realmente me gusta más esta mujer cada vez que oigo hablar de ella", dijo Artemis. Ella realmente quería conocerla. Apolo gimió y se llevó una mano a la cara. Justo lo que necesitaba, ¡ _otro_ Artemisa!

**"¡Oh mierda!" El dios murmuró cuando vio la mirada en la cara de su hijo antes de sacar su propio arco, que era solo una versión más grande de Naruto, y sostenerlo a la defensiva.**

**Naruto balanceó su arco sobre su hombro como si lo balanceara antes de ordenarle al clon que conducía, "¡Levántate! ¡Ahora!"**

**"¡Aferrate a tus traseros!" El clon gritó sobre los gritos y maldiciones de los cazadores y los campistas. El autobús se detuvo repentinamente de su descenso, haciendo que todos volaran hacia atrás y los ojos de Apolo se abrieron antes de sonreír.**

**_Ese es mi chico_**** ... pensó con aprobación mientras se tensaba cuando la velocidad ya impresionante de Naruto se duplicaba. Sus arcos chocaron con un fuerte sonido metálico y Apolo se echó a reír cuando se vio obligado a volver a patinar. Mientras todos los demás en el autobús maldecían a las dos rubias, Apolo y Naruto tuvieron su propia conversación.**

**"Entrenado con Ares, ¿verdad?" el dios pregunto.**

"¿Qué?" declaró el dios de la guerra con sorpresa.

**El adolescente rubio sonrió, su apariencia se volvió como un zorro.**

**"Se podría decir eso", respondió crípticamente. Apolo habría preguntado a qué se refería cuando Naruto levantó el pie y lo pateó en el estómago, empujándose de regreso a la tierra donde estaban los hermanos di Angelo. Naruto hizo girar su arco antes de colapsarlo y guardarlo, mirando a los dos a su izquierda con una sonrisa.**

**"Para responder a sus preguntas sobre lo que aprenderá de mí ... algo así", les dijo, obteniendo un par de miradas de asombro antes de que Nico expresara su opinión sobre el asunto.**

**"Eso ... fue ... ****¡ ****_IMPRESIONANTE_**** !" el niño exclamó antes de mirar a su hermana todavía congelada, "¿Has visto eso, Bianca? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo hiciste? ¡Esto va a ser ****_genial_**** !"**

Nico gimió cuando sus primos se rieron de él. Haciendo un gesto hacia la pantalla, el hijo de Hades se defendió, "¡Vamos! ¡Tenía diez! ... ¡Y eso fue genial!"

**Bianca solo pudo asentir con la cabeza tontamente mientras miraba al rubio que decía que él era su guardián. Rápidamente desvió la mirada cuando sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban una vez más.**

"Bueno ... alguien está enamorado", afirmó Piper, no porque ella pudiera culpar a la niña. A su manera, el rubio era bastante genial ... y guapo.

**Afortunadamente, la acción fue ignorada por casi todos.**

**_Casi_**** todos**

**Apolo, todavía disfrazado de Minato Namikaze, sonrió, ****_gracias Afrodita ... Acabas de hacer la vida de Naruto mucho más interesante para mí._**

"No hay problema", dijo la Diosa del Amor cuando Apolo le sonrió.

**Naruto, que ignoraba su lugar como la fuente de entretenimiento favorita más nueva de su padre, se acercó a su clon de dirección y de repente lo golpeó en la cabeza. El clon desapareció en una gran columna de humo y el rubio fue a sentarse, cuando Apollo apareció en el asiento, con los pies sobre el volante y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.**

**"Lo tengo de aquí, Naruto", dijo el dios antes de despedir a su hijo con un movimiento de mano desdeñoso, "coquetea con Thalia o algo así ..."**

Todos se rieron a expensas de Thalia cuando dicha chica gimió una vez más. ¡Esto se sintió como una mordaza con ella!

**Naruto le gruñó a su padre antes de darse la vuelta para encontrar un asiento. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con las miradas de la mayoría de los demás en el autobús, excepto los hermanos di Angelo. Parpadeó inocentemente antes de señalar a su padre: "¡Me obligó a hacerlo!"**

"Es lo que digo cada vez", bromeó Hermes con una sonrisa, obteniendo una mirada de su hermano soleado.

**"¡Oi! ¡No te hice hacer sentadillas!" Apolo llamó desde el frente, "¡Ahora siéntate, cállate, o le diré al Viejo cómo fuiste tú quien le envió el juguete chirriante!"**

Primero, Zeus miró a cada uno de los dioses que se reían de él y luego miró la pantalla.

Segundo, ¿qué juguete chirriante?

**Naruto encontró un asiento bastante rápido, pero desafortunadamente para él, estaba justo al lado de Thalia. El rubio le sonrió nerviosamente, y él saltó cuando ella se aferró a su brazo.**

"¡Tan audaz!" chilló la mujer de las palomas.

**Fue entonces cuando Naruto recordó uno de los temores de Thalia y se pateó mentalmente.**

Todos inmediatamente pensaron en la acrofobia.

"Eso es un poco irónico", señaló Jason, ya que se enteró de eso, en realidad le molestó un poco que su propia hermana tuviera miedo a las alturas ya que ambos podían volar. Bueno, era más él que ella, ya que ella se negaba a hacerlo.

"¡Cállate!" Thalia gritó infantilmente y se cruzó de brazos con un pequeño puchero. Simplemente no le gustaban las alturas, ¿y qué?

**Dicha chica lo estaba mirando por dos razones. El primero fue por la misma razón que antes, ella quería respuestas sobre por qué él dejó su grupo (Naruto, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth y Grover),**

"Me pregunto cómo lo conocimos", se preguntó Annabeth en voz alta.

**¿Dónde había estado durante los últimos siete años, y ****_por qué_**** era solo ****_dos_**** años mayor que cuando la conoció? Y el segundo fue porque él hizo que su acrofobia actuara a lo ****_grande_**** .**

**Cuál era la única razón por la que ella se aferraba a su brazo ... su brazo bonito, fuerte y bien tonificado**

"¿Es yumalicious Thalia? Sé sincera", bromeó Hazel, obteniendo una mirada de la niña mayor, pero sus mejillas rojas y brillantes la embotaron mucho.

**... le hizo preguntarse qué más estaba bien tonificada.**

La diosa del amor se rió sugestivamente, recibiendo gemidos de las diosas vírgenes.

**_¡Detener! ¡Alto ahí! _****Thalia reprendió sus pensamientos impulsados por las hormonas.**

"Oh, por favor no", dijo Afrodita con un puchero.

**mientras ella apartaba la mirada del hijo rubio de Apolo y elegía mirar sus miembros envueltos alrededor de su brazo antes de soltarlo. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para recuperar la compostura, que se desmoronó cuando Naruto repentinamente envolvió su brazo sobre sus hombros.**

"¡Oh, él es bueno, manteniéndola al límite!" Apollo vitoreó, y el patrón de dicha chica le arrojó una piedra a la cabeza. Él frunció el ceño, "¿Qué? ¿No puedo animar esto?"

"No", dijo Artemis con firmeza.

**"Lo siento, Thalia-chan", murmuró en tono de disculpa, "Olvidé ..."**

**"S-Sí, bueno ... todavía me debes una explicación, Bigotes", espetó Thalia. Inconscientemente, ella se apoyó en su abrazo y un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando su brazo se apretó alrededor de sus hombros.**

**La sonrisa de Apolo se ensanchó en el asiento del conductor. ****_Oh sí, le debo a Afrodita un par de canciones de amor ... Tal vez Naruto podría escribir algunas ... y atrapar el corazón de algunas chicas más ... Je-je-él ... ._**

Artemisa se volvió hacia su hermano con disgusto antes de decir: "Apolo, ¡deja de intentar convertir a tu hijo en una especie de playboy!"

El Dios de las Artes se encogió de hombros antes de jactarse: "¡ _No_ puedo evitarlo si es tan natural! Sin duda lo obtiene de mí".

**Mientras Dios pensaba esto, Naruto, Thalia, Bianca, algunas chicas en el Campamento Mestizo y un joven guerrero en California estornudaron.**

Todos se volvieron hacia Apolo, que parpadeaba sorprendido por la cantidad de chicas, pero rápidamente lo cubrió con un cofre de orgullo hinchado, "Sí, me lo da _totalmente_ ".

**De vuelta en el Olimpo, Afrodita sonrió mientras miraba una foto del hijo de su medio hermano, el elegido por Hades para ser el Guardián de sus hijos. Apollo le había contado cómo había sido la vida del niño hasta ahora hace solo un año y le pidió que le diera a su hijo lo que él y la madre del niño no podían: Amor. No hace falta decir que, después de un sollozo desgarrador, Afrodita estuvo de acuerdo.**

**_Todo está encajando,_**** pensó la Diosa del Amor con una sonrisa.**

**Apolo aterrizó Sol e hizo que todos desembarcaran, pero mantuvo a Naruto atrás. El rubio miró a su padre con curiosidad mientras le daba una mirada seria que no se encontraba a menudo en el rostro de Apolo.**

"¡Un impostor!" Hermes reclamó en voz alta mientras señalaba la imagen, obteniendo asentimientos de todos.

Apolo solo bajó la cabeza. ¡Podría hablar en serio, de verdad! ¡Fue _tan_ aburrido!

**"¿Qué quieres, papá?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**Apolo se mordió el labio, antes de suspirar y hablar, "Es solo que ... te he prestado mucha más atención que tus hermanos y hermanas ..."**

**Naruto levantó una mano, "Relájate, papá. No puedo prometer que no diré nada, porque sin duda Soggy dejará que algo se escape,**

"Sí, Percy, tú y tu gran boca", se quejó Nico, dijo Soggy.

Percy solo gruñó a su primo y parecía que quería golpearlo ... ¡y no estaba empapado! Estúpido chico bonito.

**pero puedo prometer que no me pensaré mejor que ellos. Son familia ".**

Hestia sonrió brillantemente ante eso. Si tan solo el resto de su familia pudiera pensar así. Lamentablemente no contuvo el aliento, aunque era una ilusión.

**El Dios del Sol se rió entre dientes y revolvió el cabello de su hijo, obteniendo un gruñido del niño cuando el autobús volvió a convertirse en un convertible detrás de ellos, "Eres un buen chico, Naruto".**

**"Debe ser de mamá", respondió la rubia con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la entrada del campamento.**

**"Espera", llamó Apolo, antes de arrojar a su hijo un objeto envuelto, "Dale esto a Quirón".**

**Naruto asintió después de atrapar el objeto y volverse al campamento. Levantó su mano sin mirar hacia atrás, "Nos vemos ... Ya dick".**

"¡Oye!" Apolo gritó molesto.

**"Pequeño mocoso ..." Apolo se rió entre dientes antes de saltar a Sol y manifestar unas gafas de sol.**

**Naruto se subió la capucha cuando entró al campamento antes de dirigirse al lado de Bianca y Nico ... directamente a la oficina de alguien. Los semidioses reunidos (Percy, Annabeth, los niños di Angelo y Thalia) saltaron mientras un hombre atado a una silla de ruedas con cabello largo y barba se movía hacia atrás en estado de shock y un hombre que sostenía una coca cola dejó caer su lata.**

"Veo que sentarse como un bulto ha embotado tu juego de espada, D", se burló Ares del Dios de la Coca-Cola Light después de un resoplido. Dicho dios solo frunció el ceño al belicista, con la cara ligeramente pálida.

**Este último frunció el ceño y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que otra coca cola apareciera en su mano, antes de mirar al recién llegado encapuchado.**

**"¿Y quien eres tu?" preguntó, notando la tensión de Percy. El adolescente encapuchado se bajó la capucha, sus ojos azul dorado brillaban con confianza. Se puso a la defensiva detrás de los dos semidioses de cabello oscuro.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", repitió el rubio, haciendo que el hombre volviera a dejar su coca mientras retrocedía, "Hijo de Apolo y Kushina Uzumaki, Guardián de los Niños de Hades y de acuerdo con las reglas de este campamento, el nuevo Consejero de la Cabaña 13 ".**

**"¡Y-eres tú!" el disfrazado Dionisio tartamudeó mientras señalaba al niño con un dedo tembloroso: " ****_El que camina en las sombras, nacido de la Luz, levantará los brazos y liderará la lucha. El Dios del Vino se encogerá de miedo, ya que esto significa su tiempo crece cerca!_**** "**

Dionisio frunció el ceño, ¿de qué se trataba eso en nombre del Olimpo?

**Naruto parpadeó confundido, "... ¿Qué?"**

**"¡Mantente alejado de mí!" El Sr. D ordenó, antes de correr alrededor del grupo y salir por las puertas detrás de ellos. Él asomó la cabeza brevemente, "Oh y Chiron, por favor dime cómo funciona todo. ¡Adiós!"**

**Los semidioses reunidos parpadearon antes de volverse hacia un Quirón igualmente aturdido, "Bueno, er ... Supongamos que nos vamos".**

**"Si puedo", interrumpió Naruto antes de que el grupo pudiera irse, "Quirón, el Maestro de los Héroes, mi padre me pidió que te diera esto".**

"¡Chupa ~!" Leo cantó

"Bueno, al menos él sabe hablar," intervino Piper al chico latino.

**Lanzando al centauro disfrazado el paquete que le dieron, Chiron lo atrapó en sus manos, desenvolviéndolo cuidadosamente antes de soltar una risita. Percy y Annabeth inclinaron la cabeza confundidos cuando vieron lo que era.**

**"¿Un ipod?" el Hijo de Poseidón preguntó cuando vio la pequeña máquina familiar en las manos del consejero. Quirón sacudió la cabeza con asombro.**

**"Ah, Apolo ..." murmuró antes de desplazarse por la música, "Hm ... buenas elecciones ... ¿cómo consiguió ****_esa_**** canción aquí?"**

**"Uh, ¿Quirón?" Percy preguntó, llamando la atención del centauro, "¿Qué hay de ellos?"**

**El chico de cabello oscuro hizo un gesto hacia Naruto, Bianca y Nico. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se subió la capucha.**

**"Encontraré nuestra cabaña", les dijo a los hermanos, "Quédense y escuchen a Chiron. Los veré más tarde".**

**"¡Oye, espera un minuto-!" Thalia trató de agregar algo, pero la rubia se alejó con una luz brillante. La chica gruñó y sus ojos se entrecerraron, "Maldición ..."**

**"Idioma, Thalia, idioma", advirtió Chiron mientras pasaba junto a ella, "Ven, vamos a darles un paseo a estos dos".**

**Naruto caminó en silencio por los campamentos, usando su habilidad para doblar la luz para volverse invisible,**

Muchos de los dioses parpadearon y murmuraron entre sí mientras Apolo estaba sorprendido. Casi nunca tuvo un hijo con fotocinesis.

"Eso es gracioso." Nico dijo en voz alta y llamó la atención de todos. Continuó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, "Tenemos Umbrakinesis y él tiene Photokinesis ... combo extraño".

**además de usar la habilidad de su capa para volverse transparente, convirtiéndolo, en cierto sentido, en un fantasma. Después de encontrar la cabaña 13, el rubio pasó rápidamente por muchas otras cabañas, deteniéndose solo para examinar la de sus 'primos' en la octava cabaña. Una flecha evitada más tarde, estaba en camino una vez más.**

"Qué típico de ellos". Afrodita declaró mientras sus ojos rodaban.

**Se detuvo en la séptima cabaña, con la marca de su padre, y tomó nota de que todos los campistas a su alrededor podían verlo. Con su disfraz inútil, Naruto se permitió reaparecer por completo, haciendo que los campistas se tensaran. Un campista, con el cabello rubio arenoso que solía tener su padre y una tez muy similar a la suya, se adelantó.**

**"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó con cautela, moviendo sus dedos hacia algunos de sus hermanos, indicándoles que se levantaran o que se armaran.**

**Naruto se rió entre dientes, "Es grosero pedir el nombre de uno sin dar el suyo, ya sabes".**

**"... Cierto ..." respondió el adolescente más joven, "Mi nombre es Lee Fletcher, Consejero de la Cabaña Siete. ¿Quién eres?"**

**Bajando la capucha, Naruto respondió: "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Consejero de la cabaña trece".**

**Los campistas se tensaron y retrocedieron.**

Hades frunció el ceño ante esto. Bueno, al menos este Naruto seguramente estimulará algo de confianza en sus hermanos menores de que los hijos de Dios no fueron tan malos como la historia los hizo parecer.

**El rubio frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, "Ya veo ..."**

**"¿E-Ves qué?" Lee preguntó nerviosamente. Era ****_no_**** listo para enfrentar un engendro de Hades.**

**"Si así es como reaccionan mis hermanos, solo puedo imaginar cómo lo hará el resto del campamento", respondió Naruto antes de mirar al cielo, "Solo porque estoy asociado con Lord Hades, asumes que soy peligroso".**

**"¡No! No ... uh ... bueno, sí", terminó Lee sin convicción, "es ... uh ... um ..."**

**"Me pregunto cómo sería tu respuesta si yo fuera el Hijo de Apolo". el adolescente mayor preguntó con nostalgia, haciendo parpadear a los miembros de la cabina. Lee frunció el ceño.**

**"Ok, amigo, antes que nada, no puedes estar a cargo de la Cabaña 13 si eres uno de nosotros", dijo. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Naruto había sacado su arco y disparado varias flechas, todas las cuales terminaron clavando al Consejero de la Cabaña Siete en la pared de su cabaña.**

"¡Whoa! Buen tiro", felicitó Thalia cuando Artemisa asintió a regañadientes en acuerdo.

**Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, lo que hizo que los campistas sonrieran cuando anticiparon que su padre quemó al nuevo campista por entrometerse en su territorio. Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo cuando él se acercó a la entrada de la cabaña, no una señal de fuego sobre él. Tampoco había signos de enfermedad, otro castigo común de su padre por intrusión sin invitación.**

**Naruto levantó su mano enguantada mientras estaba un poco alejado de Lee Fletcher, haciendo que el adolescente cerrara los ojos con miedo. En lugar de una agonizante quemadura por fuego profano o algo por el estilo, había una presión minúscula en su frente. Al abrir su ojo derecho, Lee contempló los divertidos azules dorados de la rubia frente a él. Dos dedos pertenecientes al adolescente encapuchado estaban presionando su frente, justo entre sus cejas.**

**"Foolish ****_poco_**** hermano," la rubia anciano rió con una sonrisa, "¿Por qué habría daño a la familia?"**

Apolo sonrió; experto en más de un sentido y un hermano cariñoso? Oh sí, le gustaba más este niño como a su hijo.

**Lee solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que sus hermanos, mientras que su hermano obviamente mayor comenzó a quitarlo de las paredes de su cabaña. Naruto sacudió los hombros de su hermano y le sonrió.**

**"Te asusté, ¿no?" preguntó descaradamente, recibiendo un balbuceo de Lee. Naruto se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Muéstrame los alrededores, Lee. Tengo un poco antes de tener que volver a la cabaña trece".**

**El hijo mayor de Apolo presente entró en la Cabaña Siete para comenzar a explorar, antes de ser seguido rápidamente por los demás, todos los cuales estaban llenos de preguntas y presentaciones. Un poco más tarde, Naruto suspiró cuando comenzó a mirar alrededor de la Séptima Cabaña, Lee a su lado y contando una breve historia.**

**"... Y estamos empatados con las Cabañas Nueve y Diez para los Consejeros más fallecidos", dijo el hijo menor de Apolo, "Es una mierda".**

El Dios del Sol se atenuó un poco ante eso, pero trató de mantener una cara de póker fuerte. Los padres de las otras cabañas también tenían una cara de piedra.

**"Dioses, todos necesitan entrenamiento", murmuró Naruto mientras se pellizcaba la frente, frunciendo el ceño de Lee.**

**"¡Nosotros entrenamos!" el Consejero protestó: "Nadie, salvo los cazadores, son mejores arqueros que nosotros".**

**"Y cuando te obligan a luchar o huir, ¿qué pasa?" Naruto ladró, deteniéndose cuando se volvió para mirar a su hermano menor, "¿Con qué frecuencia te alejas de los hijos del Dios de la Guerra, solo para ser golpeado por la espalda?"**

**Lee frunció el ceño, "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? Padre solo es bueno en tiro con arco y medicina, es todo lo que sabemos".**

**"¿Y crees que papá acaba de ****_entregar_**** ese regalo?" Naruto preguntó incrédulo: "¡No! ¡Nuestro viejo se quitó el culo de Dios para que su tiro con arco fuera a la par de la tía Arte! ¡Por el amor de Dios, descendimos del tipo que le enseñó a Quirón! ¡El Maestro de los Héroes!"**

"¡Exactamente!" Apolo gritó antes de mirar a Artemisa, "¿Ves, Arte? ¡Soy increíble!"

"Un comentario de un niño en otra dimensión no lo hace verdad", replicó Artemisa.

Zeus se aclaró la garganta y los gemelos dejaron de pelear antes de que realmente pudiera comenzar.

**Por ahora, otros miembros de la Séptima Cabina habían llenado el área. Naruto los miró, sus hermanos y hermanas pequeños. Sabía que a lo sumo era el mayor de su generación y que sería el mayor en mucho tiempo. Luego continuó: "Puede que no sea tu consejero, pero ****_soy_**** tu hermano. ****_Seré condenado_**** antes de verte o dejar que ****_ninguno_**** de ustedes muera por causas no naturales. Entonces, he decidido que ****_todos_**** estarán allí cuando Entreno a los otros miembros de la Cabaña Trece ".**

**Los rostros de piel dorada se pusieron pálidos y varios campistas retrocedieron con miedo ante el anuncio. Los ojos del rubio brillaron con determinación y él frunció el ceño, "Espero que no haya hostilidad entre esta cabaña y Trece, ¿me entiendes?"**

**Nadie habló Él frunció el ceño, "¿Estoy ENTENDIDO?"**

"Tan mandón", comentó Piper con el ceño fruncido, pero Jason sacudió la cabeza.

"No, él solo está tratando de transmitir un mensaje. No puedes ser el buen tipo todo el tiempo". Declaró firmemente, podía respetar al rubio mayor por eso.

**"¡SI!" el grupo repitió. Nadie se atrevió a hablar en contra de cómo era contra las reglas ordenar cabañas cuando no les pertenecía.**

**Mirando a un Lee asombrado, Naruto preguntó: "¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Consejero?"**

**Lee parpadeó antes de darse cuenta de lo que Naruto estaba diciendo. El joven rubio cerró los ojos y asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo ... Hermano".**

**Naruto sonrió tontamente, "Bien. Nos vemos en la arena a las siete".**

"Voy a necesitar un montaje, un montaje", comenzó a cantar Apolo en voz baja con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Naruto dejó a sus hermanos y hermanas minutos después de su declaración de su entrenamiento. Muchos estaban asustados, otros pronto se entusiasmaron, y aún más sintieron curiosidad. Esa noche, Quirón convocó a una asamblea.**

**"Los campistas", dijo el centauro, su disfraz cayó, "Tenemos tres nuevos miembros. Todos los cuales han sido reclamados".**

**La Undécima Cabaña suspiró aliviada. Las cosas se estaban abarrotando demasiado para ellos.**

Hermes frunció el ceño, pero sonrió levemente por cómo se solucionó el problema ahora ... todo gracias a su hijo y Percy.

**El sol pareció detenerse en su descenso más allá de las montañas cuando Bianca, Nico y Naruto subieron al escenario. Los dos más jóvenes ahora vestían la camisa naranja del campamento, jeans negros y zapatos tenis. Se quitó el sombrero de Bianca y se recogió el pelo en una trenza suelta por cortesía de Annabeth.**

"Ella siempre se veía mejor así", dijo Nico con una sonrisa suave. Su hermana estaba donde pertenecía; en su mente, realmente no podía esperar para ver lo que esta historia trae tanto para ella como para él.

**Naruto se había quitado la capa y, cuando subió al escenario, los campistas de la Cabaña Diez le miraron con avidez.**

"Por supuesto que harían eso", dijo Artemisa con un tono 'no duh' mientras sus ojos rodaban.

**Una camisa naranja musculosa que contrastaba con su tono de piel dorado ocultaba un torso bien definido, jeans carpintería descoloridos con dos fundas pegadas a cada muslo y sandalias de combate en sus pies. Alrededor de su cintura había una especie de cinturón, similar a uno que se esperaría en Batman (como reflexionó un miembro de la Cabina 11), solo que era azul oscuro y una placa plateada con una hoja en espiral como la hebilla del cinturón.**

"Bueno, Thalia, ¿cuéntanos? ¿Está corriendo?" Piper preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, haciendo que su madre se sintiera orgullosa.

Thalia la ignoró fácilmente, pero, tal vez, el tipo estaba bien. ¡Tal vez!

**Chiron notó con sutil diversión mientras miraba al grupo que Thalia estaba enviando miradas a la Cabaña Diez.**

**"Bianca y Nico di Angelo", anunció Chiron. Los dos dieron un paso adelante e instantáneamente apareció una llama verde-amarilla sobre cualquiera de sus cabezas, formando el Yelmo de la Oscuridad, símbolo de Hades. Los campistas estallaron en charlas, solo silenciando cuando Quirón relinchó en voz alta. Se giró para arrodillarse: "Todos saludan a Bianca di Angelo y todos saludan a Nico di Angelo, hijos de Hades".**

Nico sonrió al reclamo oficial, ahora eso parecía algo.

**De mala gana, los otros campistas se arrodillaron e inclinaron la cabeza. Naruto también se había arrodillado, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a los dos. Bianca parecía querer que el suelo se abriera debajo de ella, mientras que Nico sonrió e hizo una reverencia, más como lo haría después de un acto o hazaña impresionante.**

"¿Vas a ir a Broadway después?" Hazel preguntó en broma después de una risita, recibiendo un empujón juguetón de su hermano.

"Tal vez lo haga", respondió en broma el Rey Fantasma.

**Después de un momento, Chiron se levantó al igual que el resto de los Campistas antes de mirar a Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, da un paso adelante".**

**Los hermanos di Angelo dieron un paso atrás cuando la rubia dio un paso adelante. Naruto respiró hondo antes de mirar hacia arriba cuando el símbolo de su padre apareció sobre él, la corona de laurel dorado. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de sacar su arco y arrodillarse en el suelo con la cabeza baja. Más murmullos llenaron la multitud antes de que de repente se silenciaran.**

**La imagen sobre él de repente se llenó con un Yelmo de la Oscuridad más pequeño. La multitud volvió a jadear mientras Quirón hablaba: "¡Saluden a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! ¡Hijo de Apolo, Guardián de los Niños de Hades y el Consejero de la Cabaña Trece!"**

"Maldición, quería poner toque de queda", se quejó Nico un poco mientras se recostaba.

"¿Pero Bianca no sería la consejera?" Hazel señaló cuando Jason dejó el libro y se aclaró la garganta un poco y tomó un poco de agua que Piper le dio.

Nico se cruzó de brazos con un puchero ante ese triste hecho.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta?" Piper le preguntó a su novio mientras terminaba su bebida.

Jason se quedó callado un momento antes de hablar vacilante: "Parece estar bien ... hasta ahora".

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" preguntó Apolo con una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro, "¿Algún voluntario?"

"Creo que lo haré", suspiró Leo sarcásticamente. Sinceramente, no le importaba, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

* * *

Frank paseó alrededor del _Argo II_ en pánico, "Está bien, dejando a un lado el problema del baño, tiene que haber una razón por la que se han ido, ¡piensa!" gritó con furioso pensamiento. Caminó un poco más antes de apoyarse en la barandilla del barco y presionar un botón con el pie, "¿Qué?" Dijo cuando de repente fue lanzado en el aire por un panel de trampolín en la cubierta.

"¡León!" fue su grito cuando cayó al agua debajo.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, hacer cosas y obtener mi Conan fic va lento pero seguro, debería salir pronto. Ahora es hora de un poco de chocolate caliente y melosidades ~**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Leo se aclaró la voz mientras levantaba el libro, "Ahora, una vez había un hombre de Nantucket".

"¡León!" los semidioses se quejaron.

El chico solo sonrió, "Lo siento, lo siento. De todos modos ..."

**Naruto se levantó después del anuncio de Chiron, derrumbó su arco y lo guardó. El símbolo sobre él se desvaneció y sonrió suavemente una vez más. Estaba orgulloso de su herencia y estado. No todos los días uno era el hijo del Dios del Sol y empleado del Señor de la Muerte.**

"Nunca si recuerdo bien", comentó Hades con intriga.

**"¿Qué significa ****_eso_**** ?" preguntó un chico alto y de hombros anchos mientras se alejaba de su lugar junto a los otros campistas de Ares, "¿Cómo puede ser miembro de la Cabaña Siete si es ... Consejero de la Cabaña Trece?"**

**"Eff, así es como", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, eligiendo algunas risitas de otros campistas.**

Los semidioses se rieron ante la respuesta.

**Había estado esperando un buen momento para usar ese regreso, e irónicamente, fue de uno de los hijos del Dios que le enseñó.**

Ares frunció el ceño confundido.

**... Aunque se censuró a sí mismo por el bien de Nico. No es que disminuya las miradas de Bianca y Quirón.**

"Como deberían", comentó Hestia con el ceño fruncido, tanto lenguaje grosero hasta ahora en esta historia.

**Las fosas nasales del adolescente se dilataron y sus enojados ojos verdes se estrecharon, "¿Quieres ir, Blondie?"**

"¡Ooooo!" Los adolescentes dijeron con anticipación. Los dioses parecían indiferentes, pero estaban silenciosamente animando una pelea.

**"No, ya fui al baño", respondió encogiéndose de hombros.**

"¡Buena esa!" Nico se rio; Este tipo siempre parecía tener un regreso ingenioso.

**antes de volverse hacia Quirón, ignorando la ardiente mirada del niño y preguntando: "¿Y dónde está la comida?"**

**Quirón parpadeó y señaló el pabellón que daba al mar. Naruto sonrió y miró a los dos niños di Angelo, "¿Ustedes dos tienen hambre?"**

**"¡Sí!" Nico respondió, recibiendo una carcajada de la rubia mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Naruto miró a una Bianca aún nerviosa y le puso una mano en el hombro.**

**"¿Estás bien, Bianca?" el semidiós rubio preguntó preocupado por su cargo. La chica asintió levemente, haciéndolo sonreír suavemente, "Bien. Vamos a comer algo".**

**Con eso, desapareció en un destello de luz, obteniendo un estallido de charla de los Campistas. Quirón suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que la Luna comenzaba a caer antes de lo debido.**

Artemis frunció el ceño ante eso, siempre había odiado su error de ser capturada por el Titán de la Resistencia. Ella suspiró; le hizo recordar a Zoe. Le dolía el corazón, ¿y si tuviera que presenciar la caída de su doncella más fiel? Se estaba eructando.

**_Algo malo va a suceder pronto,_**** pensó Chiron con el ceño fruncido, ****_lo sé._**

**Naruto, Nico y Bianca llegaron al pabellón cerca de un espacio cerca de la Cabaña Doce, que de repente explotó en llamas verdes, cuando una mesa gótica negra se levantó del suelo. El consejero de Cabin Thirteen suspiró y se frotó la cabeza, ****_Lord Hades ... La sutileza no es tu fuerte._**

"Por favor, podría darle al querido hermano pequeño una carrera por el teatro", el comentario de Poseidón fue recibido con la mirada de sus hermanos, pero él solo les sonrió con diversión.

**"Ohh ..." Nico gimió mientras sostenía su estómago, "No me siento tan bien".**

**El semidiós rubio puso una mano en la espalda del chico más joven y lo frotó en tono de disculpa. "Lo siento, Nico. Olvidé que Rai-Jiji se enoja cuando llevo a otros conmigo".**

**"Nunca me acostumbraré a eso", murmuró Bianca mientras se frotaba el estómago también. Naruto les dio a los hermanos una sonrisa tímida antes de hacer un gesto hacia la mesa.**

**"Toma asiento", dijo suavemente, "tengo la comida cubierta".**

**Los dos hijos de Hades asintieron y se sentaron, Nico a la izquierda de Bianca, la niña sentada en el borde derecho cerca de donde llegaron, para que pudieran ver las otras mesas. Naruto asintió con aprobación antes de alcanzar una de sus bolsas y sacar un pergamino. El rubio rompió la cinta que lo mantenía sellado antes de abrirlo frente a los hermanos di Angelo. Nico y Bianca miraron los extraños símbolos, este último confundido y el primero curioso.**

**"Aquí hay algo que aprendí en casa", dijo el Hijo de Apolo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el borde del pergamino y canalizaba un poco de chakra. Dos grandes columnas de humo aparecieron frente a sus cargas y tosieron por inhalarlo. Se detuvieron cuando el humo se disipó y un delicioso olor llenó sus fosas nasales.**

"¿Puede almacenar comida?" Hazel preguntó: "Eso es increíblemente útil".

"Mataría por tener algo así por una búsqueda. Y podría funcionar para otras cosas, apuesto. Solo en cuanto al almacenamiento, eso es increíble para un semidiós", dijo Annabeth con un resoplido antes de analizar mientras su madre asentía. Pero la diosa de la sabiduría se preguntaba cómo se hizo.

**Nico y Bianca se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando dos cuencos humeantes de fideos se sentaron frente a ellos. Naruto se rió entre dientes por su sorpresa y asombro, llamando su atención. El semidiós rubio se sentó frente a ellos.**

**"¿Bien?" él preguntó: "¡Ve y come!"**

**"P-Pero ¿dónde? ¿Cómo?" "¡Eso es tan increíble!"**

**Naruto sonrió ante las variadas respuestas de los hermanos di Angelo, "Lo explicaré más tarde. Solo come. Los otros aparecerán pronto y tengo la sensación de que-"**

**"¡HEY BLONDIE!" Naruto suspiró y se giró para mirar al mismo tipo al que respondió groseramente antes. Detrás de él había varios niños musculosos, todos tan altos como el que estaba frente a ellos. Todos compartían estructuras faciales masculinas, hombros anchos y cuerpos impresionantemente grandes. Los ojos azul dorado levantaron la mirada al verde brillante, y el adolescente se burló, "No te ves tan de cerca ..."**

Los dioses se deslizaron hasta el borde de sus tronos, ansiosos por ver la pelea antes de hablar.

Las diosas sacudieron la cabeza con disgusto.

**"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba de su asiento, casi igualando la altura del niño, "¿Puedo adivinar que quieres pelear?"**

"Wow, qué sorprendente idea, me pregunto cómo se dio cuenta de eso", dijo Athena con un tono sarcástico inexpresivo. Honestamente, los hijos de su hermano de guerra eran _tan_ predecibles.

**Un brillo apareció en los ojos del niño mientras sonreía, "Sí. Se podría decir eso".**

**"Entonces puede esperar hasta mañana," Naruto descartó casualmente, sentándose de nuevo.**

"¡Ja, cepillado como si no fuera nada ~!" Apolo se burló cuando Ares le gruñó.

**Antes de que el campista pudiera replicar, la rubia continuó con una engreída: "¿O te gustaría perder en privado para que tu orgullo no se lastime, hijo de ****_Ares_**** ?"**

"¡Ooo!" Los semidioses dijeron en grupo que esto siempre era lo mejor cuando les sucedía a otros que a ellos mismos.

**El adolescente y sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño, "Bien. Mañana. Corremos la voz para que tus ****_hermanos_**** puedan volver a juntarte cuando termine contigo".**

**"Todo lo que tenía que decir era que quería una audiencia", comentó el rubio mientras el niño se alejaba, sus hermanos lo seguían.**

**Su sonrisa cayó y miró a los dos niños, "Vas a verme pelear con él".**

**Los dos asintieron y volvieron a su comida. Naruto sonrió ante eso y golpeó la copa frente a su asiento, " ****_Sake_**** ".**

"No creo que él sepa la regla de las copas", se rió Annabeth, riéndose, y algunas risas de los otros niños.

**La taza se llenó de líquido claro y Naruto la agarró, tomando un pequeño sorbo. Lo tosió un segundo después, "¿El infierno? ¿ ****_Sprite_**** ? ¡Dije ****_Sake_**** ! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a tener un zumbido de ****_Sprite_**** ?"**

"¡Ja! ¡Conoce mi situación, mortal!" Dioniso se burló con un tono victorioso.

**"¿Qué es un zumbido?" Nico preguntó, inclinando la cabeza mientras levantaba la vista de sus fideos.**

"¡Yo tenía diez años!" Nico gruñó antes de hacer un puchero como si fuera un niño de diez años. Lamentablemente, eso hizo que todos se rieran un poco más.

**Bianca frunció el ceño a Naruto con desaprobación. El guardián rubio miró al chico por unos momentos antes de mirar el suelo a su derecha.**

**Con una leve mirada, Naruto murmuró: "Lord Hades ... ****_eres_**** malvado".**

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

**En el Inframundo, el Dios en cuestión se detuvo a mitad de una conversación con su esposa antes de sonreír. No es una de sus habituales ****sonrisas ****_tan malvadas y brillantes_**** , pero ****_algo que arreglé va según la_**** sonrisa del ****_plan_**** .**

"Ah, ese es uno de mis favoritos", dijo el Dios rico en agradecimiento.

**Sacudiéndose de su estupor, el Dios de la Muerte sonrió a su esposa confundida y dijo: "Naruto acaba de descubrir algo que escondí en nuestro acuerdo sobre uno de sus hábitos desagradables".**

**Después de la cena, el resto de la noche fue un fracaso total. Bueno, eso fue en parte porque tan pronto como regresó a la Cabina 13, el adolescente en cuestión escogió una esquina, se acurrucó en posición fetal y sollozó. Difícil.**

"Parece que tienes un poco de bebida para un hijo, Apolo", comentó el dios del vino. Apolo se encogió de hombros, entonces su hijo bebió un poco, ¿y qué? Estaba bebiendo mucho a su edad.

**Mientras Bianca miraba boquiabierto la escena, Nico trató de animar a su nuevo "hermano", pero cuando le preguntó si Naruto quería un trago, los sollozos se renovaron.**

"Wow Nico, manera de clavar ese clavo", comentó Thalia sobre cómo un niño pequeño hizo llorar a un hombre sin siquiera intentarlo.

Nico se encogió de hombros, "Es un regalo".

**Finalmente (traducción: dos horas después), los dos hermanos lograron meter a su Guardián en su cama, donde rápidamente se congeló por puro agotamiento emocional. Luego se retiraron a sus propias habitaciones para pasar la noche.**

**Lo primero que el Guardián rubio se dio cuenta cuando su Padre lo despertó intencionalmente con la luz del Sol fue que su 'clase' comenzó en una hora y media, y su pelea sería en treinta minutos. Naruto gimió y salió de su cama, estirando la mano y detrás de él para quitarse la camisa. Frunció el ceño ante la prenda de vestir.**

**_Esa es la última vez que me voy a la cama sollozando por no poder emborracharme_**** , pensó el semidiós antes de pararse e ir a su armario.**

"Y desearía tener esa resolución", se lamentó el Dios de la locura.

**Con una pequeña sonrisa, abrió las puertas y agarró una pequeña caja de cuero con una corona de laurel dorada.**

**"Es hora de poner a alguien en su lugar", dijo Naruto mientras abría la caja y sacaba el objeto que descansaba dentro, "Listo para pelear a mi lado otra vez ... ¿Kyu?"**

**Mark Andrews estaba seguro de que este nuevo chico se batiría si su media hermana, Clarisse, estuviera aquí, pero ella no, por lo que tendría que dar un paso al frente. Estaba listo para la pelea, habiendo llegado con su armadura de bronce con el casco espartano sobre su cabeza. En su brazo izquierdo estaba el gran escudo circular de tres pies de ancho con el símbolo olímpico y en su mano derecha había una espada con una hoja de dos pies de largo.**

**Actualmente, Mark estaba apuñalando impacientemente un muñeco de paja, sus hermanos de la cabaña de Ares observaban atentamente. El niño de ojos verdes de Ares se volvió para mirar a los miembros de la cabaña de Apolo, quienes se despertaban a cada punto del día, antes de burlarse, "¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?"**

**"Él estará aquí", respondió Lee con confianza, mirando hacia los asientos llenos de la arena. Su atención se dirigió a la entrada cuando entraron dos hermanos de pelo negro.**

**Bianca se acercó tímidamente a Lee y, después de convencer al chico más alto de que se inclinara, le susurró al oído: "Naruto está en camino, dijo que primero tenía que hacer algo".**

**El consejero de Cabin Seven asintió y se enderezó antes de decirle a sus compañeros de cabina que buscaran asientos en la audiencia. La mayoría lo hizo, tomando asiento cerca de las chicas de Afrodita, intentando llamar su atención.**

"¡Juega con jugadores más pequeños, juega!" Animó al padre.

"¡Apolo!" Artemisa reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" fue la inocente respuesta.

**Lee suspiró y se frotó la frente. La corrupción de su padre se hizo fuerte en algunos de sus hermanos. Con suerte, no en Naruto.**

"Esperemos sobrino", estuvo de acuerdo la Diosa de la Luna.

**"¡Hey! ¿Dónde está él?" Mark gritó, su sangre ya bombeando, "¿Qué, se debilitaron las Ricitos de Oro o algo así?"**

"Y se nos recuerda que las bromas ingeniosas no son hijo de Ares", comentó Percy con una sonrisa. Quiero decir realmente, se llamaba Prissy. _Cojo_ ~!

**"¡Retira eso!" Nico exigió, siendo sostenido en su lugar por su hermana, "¡Naruto va a limpiar el piso contigo!"**

**"Nico, cerró ****_arriba_**** !" Bianca siseó. Su hermano no le hizo caso.**

**"De ninguna manera, Naruto no es un cobarde", respondió el niño con el ceño fruncido, "No puede burlarse de Naruto a sus espaldas, ¡no lo dejaré!"**

"Aww, Widdle Nico le gusta a su nuevo hermano mayor", bromeó Thalia con voz de bebé, haciendo que Nico se sonrojara de vergüenza.

**"Bueno, no es tan amable de su parte", dijo una voz detrás de los dos hermanos di Angelo. Se giraron para mirar a su consejero, y sus mandíbulas cayeron.**

**Vestido con una armadura dorada, Naruto definitivamente parecía un guerrero elegido de Apolo. Alrededor de su cabeza había una tela negra, manteniendo sus mechones de punta fuera de su cara. La placa del pecho que llevaba parecía extraña, no muy diferente de un chaleco antibalas, ya que descansaba sobre una ajustada camiseta sin mangas azul marino. Sobre sus manos había guantes igualmente dorados que estaban unidos a guantes sin dedos del mismo color / tela que su camisa. Llevaba pantalones oscuros, con el cinturón alrededor de la cintura y los extremos de los pantalones pegados desde el tobillo hasta la mitad de la espinilla, espinilleras doradas que se unían a las sandalias a las que llegó para proteger sus pies. Sin embargo, fue el arma en su brazo izquierdo lo que más llamó la atención.**

Ares dejó escapar un silbato a la armadura.

"Sí, obtuvo ese Oro Imperial de alguna parte", murmuró Jason, ya que parecía algo que alguien en la cima de una cohorte tendría.

Algunas de las chicas estaban ocupadas bebiendo en la forma del adolescente Apollo, con algunos rubores cruzando sus mejillas.

**El escudo era increíble, una extraña y delgada forma de cometa apenas unos centímetros más larga que su antebrazo. El carmesí pintado en él parecía estar cubierto por sangre real, y el rostro aterrador de la cara de un zorro grabado en oro hizo poco para minimizar el factor miedo. Se vio un mango de cuero de cinco pulgadas con un rubí en el extremo que sobresalía del escudo sobre su mano.**

**Solo dos personas sabían cuál era el arma fuera de las cabañas de Ares y Artemis. Y esos dos eran el Sr. D y Quirón, ambos mirando en estado de shock. Percy, sentado cerca de Annabeth, Grover, Thalia y Chiron, vio la cara de su maestro.**

**"Oye, Chiron, ¿estás bien?" preguntó el chico de cabello oscuro, llamando la atención de los demás. El hombre disfrazado de silla de ruedas tenía la mandíbula floja y respondió lentamente, aunque fue más una proclamación asombrada que una respuesta.**

**"TT-El Escudo Arcadia ..." dijo Chiron. La cabeza de Grover giró y miró antes de desmayarse, cayendo hacia atrás en su asiento.**

"¿Qué?" Algunos de los dioses se sorprendieron, principalmente Hermes y Apolo.

**"¿El qué?" Percy, Annabeth y Thalia respondieron. Detrás de ellos, sentados con los otros cazadores cerca del Sr. D, Zoë resopló.**

**"Tu ignorancia es insultante"**

"¿Sigues usando 'Thy' Zoe?" Thalia murmuró divertida.

**el teniente de los cazadores de Artemisa se burló de los tres: "El Arcadia Shield es el escudo de Pan, dios de la naturaleza".**

"¿Seriamente?" Percy preguntó: "¿Cómo conoció a Pan?"

**"¡Pan!" Percy respondió en estado de shock cuando se volvió para mirarla, "¿Cómo conoció a Pan?"**

Algunos se rieron de eso.

"Wow, qué precisa de tu otro yo, Seaweed Brain", se rió la niña de la sabiduría, obteniendo mejillas rojas de su novio.

**"Tus orejas están llenas de maíz", le cortó Zoë al Hijo de Poseidón,**

Thalia se rompió las tripas junto con algunos otros cuando los dioses se rieron, además de Poseidón.

**ganando el ceño fruncido del niño, "Simplemente dije qué era el escudo, no cómo lo obtuvo".**

**"¿Cómo lo consiguió?" El Sr. D preguntó maravillado: "Esa es la pregunta, ¿no?"**

**"Hm, una pregunta de verdad", dijo una nueva voz. Los tres semidioses, cazadores, centauros y Dios se volvieron para ver la cara de Minato Namikaze, también conocido como Apolo, sentado en la repisa sobre ellos. Miró hacia abajo y sonrió, "Bueno, mira aquí, hijo del tío Squid. ¿Cómo te va Monedero?"**

" _Percy_ " , corrigió Poseidón con un harrumph.

**" ****_Percy_**** ", corrigió el chico con el ceño fruncido, recibiendo una ola de rechazo del dios.**

**"Lo que sea", respondió Apolo antes de mirar el campo, "Ooh, entonces es Fishcake v Hothead, ¿eh? Esto debería ser bueno".**

**"Lord Apollo", Annabeth habló, llamando la atención de Dios, "¿No tienes cosas que hacer?"**

**"Meh, las maravillas de los Clones de las Sombras", respondió el Dios del Sol encogiéndose de hombros.**

"¡Tengo clones!" Apolo vitoreó mientras caía de rodillas, con los brazos al cielo, "¡Alabadnos!"

"No significa que lo hagas". Athena señaló, haciendo que el Dios del Sol se desplomara con un gemido deprimido. ¿Por qué orden, por qué?

**antes de levantar la vista y susurrar: "Solo espero que el Viejo no se dé cuenta ..."**

"Espero que no". Zeus retumbó con el ceño fruncido, pero los clones realmente no parecían una mala idea.

**"¿Qué es un clon de sombra?" Percy preguntó. Apolo sonrió.**

**"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" bromeó el dios antes de mirar a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa, "* silbato * Daaaaamn ... Mi hijo está ****_CALIENTE_**** . ¿No lo dirías, Thalia? ¿ ****_Zoë_**** ?"**

"¿Y bien, Thalia? Apolo te hizo una pregunta, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?" Leo preguntó en un tono serio y falso. Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que Thalia lo golpeó en el hombro mientras le ardían las mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Artemisa estaba regañando a Apolo por su yo alternativo tratando de meterse con su Cazador mayor.

**"Cállate / Cállate la lengua, Lord Apollo", respondieron las chicas antes de mirarse la una a la otra.**

"Puedes _sentir_ el amor", bromeó Percy mientras Annabeth se reía un poco mientras Thalia sonreía.

**La sonrisa de Apolo simplemente se ensanchó antes de mirar a Chiron y Grover, este último aún inconsciente mientras que el primero aún estaba en estado de shock al ver el arma. El Dios del Sol de repente se congeló y gimió, sosteniendo su cabeza. Su clon había sido descubierto.**

**"Oh, mierda." Murmuró antes de mirar a su hermano, "Oye, D, ¿grabarías esto por mí? Dejaría un Clon de Sombras detrás pero sé que te asustan".**

**"Humph, ¿qué hay para mí?" Preguntó el Sr. D con el ceño fruncido.**

"Sí. No hago cosas gratis", dijo Dios mientras cruzaba los brazos.

**Apolo ahuecó la barbilla antes de chasquear los dedos.**

**"El suministro de una semana de mis mejores cervezas curativas, si sabes a lo que me refiero", dijo el dios con un movimiento de su frente. El Consejero principal reflexionó sobre esto antes de asentir.**

Zeus le gruñó a Apolo incitando a su hijo mestizo con alcohol.

El Sr. D se volvió hacia Apolo. "¿Crees que puedes-?"

"No, _no_ puede ," Zeus lo interrumpió con una mirada severa, haciendo que D hiciera un puchero.

**"Muy bien, lo haré. Sin embargo, espero el pago después de esto", advirtió el Sr. D. Apolo extendió los brazos inocentemente.**

Hermes resopló, "Sí, y _no le_ robo a la gente".

**"Soy yo de quien hablas D, vamos, hombre, ¿dónde está la fe?" Ante la mirada en blanco, Apolo frunció el ceño, "Eres tan malo como la Hermanita".**

**Las flechas que se dibujaban golpearon sus oídos y el Dios del Sol sonrió descaradamente a los Cazadores, "Oh, vamos, ¿no puede un chico divertirse?"**

**Su respuesta colectiva fue un rotundo "no".**

Artemis era todo sonrisas.

**Apolo se fue en un breve resplandor poco después, en un esfuerzo por evitar ser convertido en el próximo objetivo de los Cazadores de su hermana. El Sr. D suspiró ante eso antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer una cámara de video. Como dios de las fiestas, tenía acceso a la mayoría de las máquinas de grabación para capturar imágenes divertidas (o vergonzosas) con la bendición de su hermano mayor, Hefesto.**

**Entonces el dios se puso de pie y dijo en un tono aburrido: "¿Todos los no combatientes por favor abandonarán la arena?"**

**Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia Lee mientras comenzaba a sacar a los hermanos di Angelo de la arena, mientras Mark miraba al recién llegado rubio. Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, el Sr. D continuó con: "¡Entonces comience la pelea!"**

El cómic se convirtió en una película.

"Sí, acción en vivo". Ares dijo con una voz bombeada.

**Mar golpeó su puño contra su escudo, dando un grito de guerra intimidante. Naruto suspiró y se rascó la mejilla derecha con la mano libre. "Mírame, me estoy sacudiendo las sandalias. Adelante, Hothead".**

**"¡Grr, MUERE!" rugió el niño Ares mientras corría hacia el rubio con la mano izquierda levantada. Naruto sacudió la cabeza y adelantó su brazo izquierdo, de modo que el escudo estaba horizontalmente frente a él. Los ojos azules se cerraron cuando el Hijo de Ares se acercó. Tomó un minuto de respiración antes de que su mano derecha agarrara el mango que sobresalía de su escudo.**

**_Grita por mí,_**** pensó Naruto hacia la espada oculta mientras la desenvainaba justo cuando Mark bajó su espada. Naruto paró el corte hacia abajo con el suyo hacia arriba y clavó el puño izquierdo en las entrañas de su oponente. Mark tropezó hacia atrás cuando el aire lo dejó antes de mirar al rubio, que sostenía una espada en su mano derecha detrás de él mientras la cara de zorro de su escudo lo miraba burlonamente.**

**"¿Es todo lo que tienes?" Naruto le preguntó a su oponente, recibiendo otro gruñido del hijo del Dios de la Guerra. Mark levantó su propio escudo y cargó, preparándose para lanzarse en defensa del rubio y enviarlo a rodar. Sin embargo, Naruto hizo lo único que nunca pensó que haría un oponente.**

**Dio un paso a la derecha, fuera de su camino.**

"¡Viejo!" Leo gritó con una risita.

**Mark gruñó y patinó hasta detenerse más allá de la rubia, su distancia era equivalente a la de cuando comenzaron.**

**"¿Demasiado asustada para enfrentarme de frente, Sunshine?" escupió el actual consejero de la cabaña de Ares. Naruto frunció el ceño.**

**"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿ ****_Sunshine_**** , en serio?" le preguntó a Mark, "Qué original ..."**

"Deja que los sin cerebro generen más sin cerebro. ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera pueden dar bromas?" Athena preguntó, recibiendo a un gruñón Ares que se negó a responderle.

**"¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?"**

**"No, te lo dejo a ti, es mejor avergonzarte a ti mismo de lo que podría", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. Como anticipó, el hijo de Ares rugió de ira mientras cargaba con su escudo una vez más. Naruto se mantuvo firme esta vez y, sorprendentemente, coincidió con la carga de Mark. Sus escudos chocaron con un sonido metálico, y ambos lucharon para derribar al otro.**

**"¡Te voy a decapitar!" Mark proclamó mientras retrocedía brevemente antes de lanzar su peso a una segunda explosión de escudo.**

**Naruto frunció el ceño y se defendió, pero terminó tropezando hacia atrás. Mark saltó sobre eso como lo haría un león con una gacela herida, volviendo a cortar su escudo con su espada. Cuando se giró para evitar el golpe, Naruto siseó cuando la hoja rozó su bíceps expuesto, dejando un leve corte a su paso. Saltó para evitar el siguiente revés con el escudo de Mark.**

**"La primera sangre es mía, novato", Mark arrogantemente proclamó con una sonrisa mientras se enfrentaba a su oponente.**

"Si." Ares dijo con un puñetazo mientras Apolo abucheó.

**"Hm, parece que te subestimé", reflexionó el rubio mientras examinaba la herida. Para sorpresa de Mark (y de todos los demás), comenzó a humear y sanar un segundo después. Naruto envió su propia sonrisa en dirección a Mark, "O simplemente tuviste suerte".**

"Su Vitakinesis es bastante impresionante". Athena declaró mientras se volvía hacia su hermano con arco, "Parece que tienes un don". Ella felicitó.

El Dios del Sol asintió con la cabeza, "Lo sé, la Photokinesis me lanzó a un bucle, pero ese nivel de velocidad de regeneración? Agradable".

**El asombro de Mark, igualado por el de los otros campistas, se desvaneció rápidamente y él sonrió, no con arrogancia, pero divertido: "Esto se volvió más interesante ... ¡Muy bien, Blondie, tráelo!"**

**Con una sonrisa de dientes, Naruto obedeció y corrió hacia adelante, antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo justo antes de estar al alcance de Mark. El Demigod de guerra parpadeó confundido antes de girar la cabeza, "¿A dónde se fue?"**

**"¿Perdiste algo?" Una voz que realmente no quería escuchar esa pregunta cercana detrás de él antes de que Mark gritara cuando una cuchilla lo atravesó por la espalda. Naruto sacó su espada y rápidamente clavó el borde de su escudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza con casco de Mark, dejando al adolescente fuera de combate. La audiencia guardó silencio antes de que Quirón comenzara a aplaudir.**

**Se desató una explosión de vítores.**

Jason dejó escapar un silbido bajo: "Estaba jugando con él. Podría haber hecho eso todo el tiempo y acabar de una vez. Lo que da más miedo es que ni siquiera sabemos el alcance o la velocidad de esa teletransportación". El analizó.

"Sin duda. Hombre, si al menos Shadow Travel no fuera tan agotador", se quejó Nico un poco.

Percy asintió cuando el rubio mayor pareció terminar, bueno, un término cliché, un destello. Pero parecía gustarle jugar un poco con un oponente antes de terminarlo.

Annabeth estaba callada con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando intensamente sin ninguna duda sobre el movimiento de Hiraishin, pensó su novio.

**Naruto se giró para mirar a la multitud mientras envainaba su espada, sonriendo y saludando, antes de mirar a su enemigo. Arrodillándose, Naruto puso su mano libre sobre la espalda de Mark antes de comenzar a rimar suavemente.**

**" ****_Mi padre, Apolo_**

**_Dios guapo del sol._**

"Oh, eso es bueno", Apolo aprobó con un movimiento de cabeza.

**_Padre amable, Apolo_**

**_Cura el daño que he hecho. _****"**

**Una oleada de energía atravesó el brazo de Naruto hacia la herida que causó. La sangre en el suelo del frente del adolescente lentamente comenzó a filtrarse nuevamente en el cuerpo de Mark, dejando caer cualquier bacteria extraña que pudiera haber recogido. La herida misma se selló lentamente antes de dejar una leve cicatriz, sin duda para dejar un recordatorio del evento. Naruto asintió antes de mirar su escudo y espada en su brazo izquierdo.**

**_Bien hecho_**** , pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras los ojos del zorro en su escudo brillaban brevemente de un rojo más claro. Levantó la vista cuando alguien gritó su nombre. El rubio sonrió a un Nico que se acercaba, de pie y caminando hacia el niño de diez años. Detrás de él, Lee y Bianca lo siguieron lentamente, ambos con una sonrisa propia.**

**Nico se lanzó hacia el adolescente, dándole un abrazo de felicitación antes de sonreírle, "Eso. Fue. ¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¿Puedes enseñarme cómo hacer eso?"**

**"Eso depende de si puedes o no seguir con mi entrenamiento", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, revolviendo el cabello del niño cariñosamente, "Pero sí".**

**"¡Dulce!" Nico respondió.**

"¡Dulce!" Percy se burló de su primo.

Nico frunció el ceño y replicó: "¿Cómo conoció a Pan?"

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

**Naruto miró hacia arriba cuando Lee se encontraba a un brazo de distancia de su hermano mayor.**

**_"Maldición"_**** , dijo, recibiendo un codazo de Bianca en el costado, "¿Qué? ¡No hay otra forma de decirlo!"**

**"No cerca de Nico", respondió la chica con el ceño fruncido antes de sonreírle suavemente a Naruto, "Eso ... fue genial".**

**"Eso es un eufemismo", Lee dijo en broma: "Todo lo que está haciendo para conseguir que bueno, no cuenten conmigo ****_en_**** ! La última vez que alguien hizo la cabina Cinco parecer estúpido era Percy Jackson,**

Percy se hinchó de orgullo.

**pero eso se debió a que hizo un intento arrepentido contraproducente ".**

Y se desinfló más rápido que un globo que pierde aire.

**_Hm, eso es ligeramente impresionante_**** , reflexionó Naruto antes de sonreírle a su hermano, "¿Crees que puedes seguir el ritmo?"**

**"Oye, si puedes hacer ****_eso_**** y salir ileso, puedo manejar lo que sea que me arrojes", respondió Lee con un gesto de confianza. Naruto dio el suyo antes de mirar hacia el área donde estaban la mayoría de sus hermanos.**

**"¡El entrenamiento comienza en una hora!" Declaró, haciendo que las caras sonrientes asintieran con la cabeza antes de enfrentarse a un Mark que despertaba lentamente. El hijo de Ares se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo de tierra, con el casco a la derecha con un escudo y una espada desechados. Una mano bronceada apareció en su vista y el adolescente levantó la vista.**

**Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, "Luchaste bien. No te bajes, he estado luchando amablemente por años ..."**

Thalia y Percy se estremecieron. Era oficial: este tipo tenía que ser una especie de locura si había estado luchando contra Kindly Ones durante años.

**"Je, entonces mi pérdida no es tan sorprendente", murmuró el adolescente antes de aceptar la mano y ponerse de pie con determinación ardiendo en sus ojos, "¡Quiero una revancha!"**

**"En otro momento", respondió el consejero rubio con una sonrisa, "Necesitas que revisen esa conmoción cerebral. Solo puedo curar heridas visibles en este momento".**

**"Sí, me preguntaba a dónde iba ese corte", reflexionó Mark mientras se rascaba el estómago visible a través del agujero en su armadura, "Tch, mira lo que hiciste. Hombre, espero que Chuck pueda arreglar esto".**

**"Charlie Beckendorf, el jefe de la cabaña de Hefesto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Asintiendo, Naruto sonrió levemente, "Ah, bien. Estoy bajando los nombres. Aunque pensé que una chica estaba a cargo de la cabaña de Ares. Clarice o algo así ..."**

Los semidioses griegos estallaron en carcajadas.

**"Su nombre es ****_Clarisse_**** ", corrigió Mark severamente antes de sonreír, "Y seguramente te patearía el trasero. Tienes suerte de que esté en una búsqueda en este momento".**

"Con lo que hemos visto. No lo creo", interrumpió Percy con una sonrisa al pensar en esa pelea.

**"Ya veo", murmuró Naruto antes de encogerse de hombros, "Bueno, lo hecho está hecho. No esperaba tener que usar el regalo de mi viejo contra ti. Eres hábil, pero eso siempre se puede mejorar".**

**"Humph, tal vez", reflexionó el actual consejero de Cabin Five antes de volverse hacia sus hermanos y gritarle por encima del hombro, "Buena pelea, Uzumaki. ¡La próxima vez, te venceré!"**

**"¡Si lo haces, me comeré mi escudo!" Naruto volvió a llamar con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ese tipo y, a pesar de su terquedad, el consejero temporal era una buena persona. Naruto volvió a sus dos cargos y a sus hermanos menores que se acercaban mientras otros campistas comenzaron a irse. La sonrisa del rubio cayó cuando notó que Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover y Percy se acercaban.**

**"Naruto, por favor, ¡dime cómo conseguiste esa cosa!" Grover rogó después de que se abrió paso hacia el frente, cayendo sobre sus rodillas como una cabra con las manos juntas, "¡Haré cualquier cosa! Recortaré el césped alrededor de su cabina, seré su caddie personal, diablos , Cuidaré niños los fines de semana por la eternidad ... ¡sin paga! "**

"Oh, pobre, Grover", dijo Annabeth en un ataque de risitas mientras se tapaba la boca mientras los que sabían que el niño cabra se unía, incluso algunos de los dioses se reían entre dientes.

**El rubio se echó a reír, al igual que sus hermanos, antes de dar una palmada en el hombro del sátiro.**

**"Relájate, G. Te diré cómo Arcadia entró en mi posesión. Fue un regalo en la puerta de mi casa. Por qué me lo dieron, no tengo la menor niebla", mintió Naruto suavemente. Sabía exactamente por qué le habían dado el Escudo de Pan y era por su Entrenamiento de Sabio. Aunque es posible que no pueda convocar a los sapos de Myouboku a su lado, ha podido convocar a algunos de los animales simbólicos de su padre.**

**Grover suspiró con la cabeza gacha, "Maldición".**

**El sátiro gritó cuando Bianca pateó una de sus piernas, ganándose una sonrisa de los demás y otra ronda de risas de los que pertenecían a la Cabaña Siete.**

Hestia asintió con la cabeza en aprobación de la reacción de la niña a los juramentados.

**Quirón se acercó a continuación, aún disfrazado de hombre en silla de ruedas. El centauro se cruzó de brazos y miró a los adolescentes reunidos antes de mirar al rubio que tenía delante.**

**"¿Una sesión de entrenamiento, hm?" preguntó. Naruto asintió con confianza. El centauro se acarició la barba antes de asentir, "Veré ... cómo va antes de dar mi aprobación".**

**"Suena justo", dijo Naruto antes de mirar a Thalia, Annabeth y Percy. Miró momentáneamente a este último antes de sonreír a los otros dos.**

"Wow, realmente no le gustas", comentó Hazel con una mirada al niño del Dios del Mar.

**"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes ****_chicas_**** ?"**

"Realmente, _realmente_ no te gustas!" Leo gorjeó con una risita.

**Percy frunció el ceño, tomando nota de cómo Naruto lo reconoció, mientras que Thalia dio un paso adelante con los brazos cruzados. A continuación, se extendió un brazo y empujó el adolescente en el pecho, diciendo: "Se lo debemos ****_a nosotros_**** una explicación, las barbas."**

"Tan exigente", bromeó Piper, recibiendo las mejillas calientes de Thalia, que hizo un puchero al hijo de la Diosa del Amor.

**"¿Estás segura de que no te refieres a ' ****_yo_**** ', Thalía?" Lee preguntó con una sonrisa,**

"Mira, ¡incluso ese tipo te está llamando!" Nico se burló con ojos llenos de alegría.

"¡Cállate Nico!" gritó la Cazadora mientras ella empujaba al niño a una llave de cabeza. Los dos simulacros lucharon por un momento, antes de separarse con resoplidos.

**llamando la atención sobre el hecho de que él sabía algo sobre su relación y haciendo reír a los otros miembros de Cabin Seven. Probablemente no ayudó que Naruto hablara sobre su viaje con Annabeth, Luke y Thalia con sus hermanos, explicando lo que le llevó tanto tiempo llegar al campamento vagamente.**

**"¡Rellena, Fletcher!" Thalia chasqueó las mejillas rojas antes de redondear a la tímida adolescente rubia frente a ella, " ****_¿_**** Y ****_bien_**** ?"**

**"Bueno ... er ... ¿No puede esperar hasta después del entrenamiento, Thalia-chan?" Naruto suplicó, mirando a sus hermanos, "Hay ... partes delicadas que tengo que dejar de lado ..."**

**"¡Eso es lo que ella dijo!" gritó una voz de la multitud.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada cuando Thalia se hundió en su chaqueta plateada como si fuera una tortuga, solo tratando de esconderse de la burla.

**Lee se mordió la mejilla para no reírse directamente, junto con el resto de su cabina, mientras que Naruto y Thalia se pusieron rojos como la remolacha. El adolescente rubio giró la cabeza para enfrentar al grupo.**

**"Muy bien, todo el que gritó acaba de hacer ****_todo el mundo_**** en un infierno durante la siguiente hora 's vida!" Naruto rompió con una cara roja, "¡Conocerás mi forma favorita de entrenamiento de tor!"**

**"¿Que es eso?" Un curioso Nico preguntó. El rubio sonrió al chico, una sonrisa que habría hecho que incluso Hades, el Señor del Inframundo temblara de miedo.**

"¿De Verdad?" Hades preguntó mientras examinaba la imagen, y dio un pequeño escalofrío. El Señor del Inframundo admitió: "Hm, impresionante".

**Lee maldijo en silencio a cualquier hermano idiota que había interrumpido a su hermano mayor, mientras Bianca y Nico tragaban con dificultad. Los otros miembros de Cabin Seven palidecieron como lo habían hecho el día anterior cuando su hermano preguntó. Percy compadeció al grupo reunido mientras Quirón suspiró.**

**"Iré a preparar la tienda médica", dijo el Centauro mientras salía de la arena.**

"¡Buen viejo Quirón!" Apolo dijo con una risa ligera y alentadora.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el próximo?" Preguntó Leo, dejando el libro.

* * *

Frank se había secado y había decidido relajarse. Fue a la pequeña sala de juegos que Leo había construido con fines de entretenimiento y comenzó a tocar Galaga.

Después de jugar durante aproximadamente una hora, sonrió al poner su puntaje más alto ... solo para darse cuenta de algo.

**JUNTA LÍDER: **_5_ . **HLP** : 2,996,320 _4_ . **PMA** : 3,593,405 _3_ . **PJP** : 3.784.692 _2_ . **HVI** : 3,957,981 _1_ . **ACA** : 4,503,837

1,542,015

¡Su puntaje ni siquiera estaba cerca!

"¡Maldita sea!"

* * *

**Hecho hecho.**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

"Dame el libro", suspiró Nico, "También podría hacerlo para que no me vuelvan a llamar".

Leo entregó felizmente el libro y volvió a sus bocadillos, "¡Esto es mejor que la televisión!"

"¡Shh!" Reprendió al Dios del Sol: "¡La asombrosa reanudación!"

**"¡Vamos, gusanos sin valor!" un clon de Naruto ladró a sus hermanos que se ejercitan actualmente, "¡Quiero ver desenfoques donde deberían estar tus brazos!"**

"Ah taladra, me lleva de vuelta", Jason se rió con cariño.

**"Yo ... no ... me inscribí ... para ... para ... ****_esto_**** ..." resopló Lee mientras comenzaba su decimotercer juego de flexiones con un duplicado de su medio hermano sentado en su espalda. Otros de su edad estaban en la misma situación, pero el tonto con una boca grande, que usó la 'Frase' antes de su tormento, tuvo que lidiar con el clon de 'cabeza' parado sobre su espalda.**

"Mala suerte para él", dijo Hazel con un apretón de cabeza.

**La parte irónica de esto es que fue uno de los hermanos Stoll, Travis, quien actualmente actuaba como parte del consejero de cabina para los niños de Hermes y los niños no reclamados en Cabin Eleven.**

Hermes se palmeó la cara. ¡Se suponía que sus hijos eran hábiles!

**"¡Únete al club!" Dicho adolescente gruñó con cada movimiento tenso. Al lado observando junto con otros curiosos campistas, aparte de las hijas de Afrodita que comían con los ojos la nueva 'carne',**

"Por supuesto que lo harían", Artemis gruñó con un resoplido de desaprobación.

"Sí, por supuesto que lo harían", respondió Afrodita con los ojos en blanco. Ella sonrió lasciva ante la imagen y admitió descaradamente: "Sé que lo soy".

**los hermanos menores menores de trece años se sentaron y observaron, acompañados por los hermanos di Angelo. Los niños más pequeños habían detenido sus ejercicios en el primer descanso, sin la resistencia necesaria para continuar, y los miembros de la cabaña de Apolo actualmente estaban trabajando con el Naruto original para atar un arco correctamente.**

**"No, no, apriétalo Tommy", corrigió Naruto a uno de sus hermanos menores mientras lo ayudaba, "Si la cuerda está demasiado floja, tu flecha no irá a ****_ningún lado_**** . Así, ¿ves?"**

**"¿Cómo está esto, Naruto?"**

**"¿Es esto correcto?"**

**"¡Necesito ayuda, Naruto!"**

**Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras algunos de los niños más pequeños y con discapacidades físicas levantaban sus arcos. Siempre quiso hermanos menores después de ver a muchos niños en el parque en Konoha jugando con ellos o escuchando sobre orgullosos hermanos / hermanas mayores que le enseñaban un nuevo truco shinobi a su hermano / hermana menor. Era como tener un clan.**

Eso tiró de las fibras del corazón de las mujeres y las niñas, obteniendo algunos 'aww' de ellas mientras los chicos rodaron los ojos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

**Con una gran cantidad de paciencia, que surgió de su entrenamiento de sabios hace toda su vida, los ayudó a atar sus arcos, y luego sacó una pequeña navaja.**

**"¿Estamos listos?" Él preguntó, obteniendo asentimientos y confirmaciones de ellos, "¡Bien! Ahora, para hacer una reverencia, tienes que agregar un toque personal. Sin embargo, voy a sostener el cuchillo esta vez, solo hasta que cada uno tenga la oportunidad entrenar en combate armado con Quirón, ¿de acuerdo? "**

**"¡OKAY!" fue la respuesta emocionada reunida.**

**Naruto no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, "Genial, ¿quién es el primero?"**

**"Naruto, muchacho, ¿ya casi has terminado de torturar, entrenar?" Chiron preguntó mientras avanzaba, interrumpiendo a la rubia: "Los consejeros quieren reunirse en el próximo juego de Capture The Flag: Campers v Hunters".**

"Lo que ganarán mis cazadores", se regodeó Artemisa.

"Lo siento, Lil Sis, pero mi hijo va a hacer toda la diferencia esta vez. Ya puedo decir que lo tiene en la bolsa", dijo Apolo con confianza mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se recostaba en su trono.

Artemis solo frunció el ceño un poco ante eso, ya que era posible.

**"Pensé que lo estaría, pero creo que tengo más trabajo para mí de lo que esperaba", dijo Naruto, tarareando y mirando a los adolescentes que resoplaban y resoplaban mientras hacían lo que él consideraba un entrenamiento ligero, "Honestamente pensé que el entrenamiento aquí estaría ... No sé, más en profundidad. Quiero decir, con enseñarles ... "**

**"Ah, pero olvídalo, solo estaba entrenando a un héroe a la vez cuando me hice un nombre", le recordó Chiron, "Ahora estoy atrapado con casi un centenar sin la ayuda del Sr. D o cualquier otra persona para de esa manera ".**

**_Explica la tasa de mortalidad, supongo,_**** pensó el rubio con amargura.**

Los padres cambiaron sus miradas hacia God of Wine, haciéndolo moverse incómodo en su trono cuando su ceño se profundizó.

**antes de suspirar, "Supongo que entiendo. Mi viejo sensei a menudo se quejaba de vez en cuando con un tazón de ramen por la molestia de enseñarle a un grupo de niños cómo ser as-er, vendido-uh ... ninjas".**

"¿Asesino?" Piper le preguntó a su novio.

"¿Soldado?" Jason regresó con una ceja levantada.

"¿Ninja?" Leo agregó con leve confusión.

"Oh, Dios", dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

**_Buena cobertura,_**** pensó Chiron divertido cuando los niños comenzaron a murmurar con entusiasmo en lugar de tener miedo de estar cerca de un asesino entrenado.**

"Tú, solo _tenías_ que procrear con un asesino entrenado, ¿no?" Artemisa le preguntó a su hermano mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

Apolo la ignoró y se dejó caer en su trono mientras se quejaba: "Bastardo afortunado, todavía tengo eso en mi lista de deseos".

"... Sabes que eres inmortal, ¿verdad?" Hermes preguntó.

Apolo le dedicó una sonrisa, "Profecía Dios".

Eso provocó escalofríos en las espaldas de los otros atletas olímpicos.

**Suspirando, se frotó la cara, "Sí, bueno ... espero que lo veas. La reunión es después del almuerzo".**

**"Está bien, Quirón", respondió Naruto, listo para volver a su lección actual.**

**Mientras Quirón se alejaba trotando, no pudo evitar añadir: "Y, por cierto, Thalía quería que te recordara que le ****_prometiste_**** una explicación de tu ausencia durante siete años".**

**Cuando dejó de reírse, los campistas más jóvenes comenzaron a preguntar por qué Naruto se veía tan blanco de repente y por qué estaba gimiendo.**

"Bueno, vemos claramente quién usa los pantalones en tu relación", comentó Annabeth a Thalia con una sonrisa.

El cazador levantó una ceja, "¿Como tú y Percy?"

"Si no." dijeron Annabeth y Percy simultáneamente. Annabeth se volvió para mirar a su novio.

"Quiero decir que sí", murmuró débilmente el chico del agua, haciendo que su novia asintiera con aprobación. Poseidón ignoró intencionadamente la sonrisa engreída que Athena le envió.

**"Pésimo no es bueno ... lo cubriré si no se nota ..." Thalia gruñó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a su árbol.**

Piper solo le sonrió a la hermana de su novio.

"¡Gah!" ¡Thalia gritó avergonzada mientras levantaba los brazos en el aire, porque sonreír era todo lo que el hijo del amor tenía que hacer!

**Ella había arrinconado al Guardián rubio antes del almuerzo después de que él le ofreció, dándole otro recordatorio para que apareciera donde ella especificaba que se reunirían para la próxima conversación. Apoyado contra él, Percy observó con una pequeña sonrisa. Estuvo presente debido al hecho de que Grover y Annabeth estaban presentes. Sin mencionar que se le aseguraría una historia si las historias anteriores de Grover sobre ****_esa_**** noche hace tanto tiempo fueran algo por lo que pasar. Tal vez podría llegar al fondo de por qué el chico (aparentemente) lo odiaba tanto.**

"Algo que realmente quiero saber también", dijo Percy confundido mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

**"Relájate, Thalia", dijo Annabeth mientras pasaba la página de otro libro que había obtenido, "Él lo mostrará. Naruto no rompe las promesas".**

**"Sí, excepto por ... bueno, técnicamente no lo rompió, solo se presentó tarde", reflexionó Grover mientras tomaba algo verde de entre su casco izquierdo, lo olisqueaba y luego se lo metía en la boca. Percy miró a su amigo Sátiro con cautela.**

**"¡Oh, Naruto aparecerá, o iré a hacer que aparezca!" Thalia se enfureció. Percy se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. No entendía por qué estaba tan enojada, pero la forma en que actuaba cuando no era por él solo lo hizo reír.**

"Cállate, Percy", dijo bruscamente la chica del rayo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Percy solo le sonrió con una risa contenida en sus ojos. Por supuesto, él cerró la boca cuando ella convocó su arco plateado.

**"¡Yo! ¿Alguien dice mi nombre?" Preguntó Naruto mientras aparecía en un destello amarillo vistiendo su atuendo de campamento. Percy saltó ante su aparición junto con los otros semidioses. Maldita sea, esa cosa de teletransportación antinatural e injusta. ¡Es el mejor método para asustar a alguien!**

**"¡Bastardo, has estado esperando demasiado tiempo! Dime qué pasó en los últimos siete años ... ¿Y por qué demonios no te ves veintidós?" Thalia exigió mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con el dedo.**

**"¿Qué, te gustan los hombres mayores o algo así, Thalia-chan?" Él bromeó, obteniendo un sonrojo y un gruñido de la chica en cuestión.**

"¡Oh Dioses, haz que pare!" La chica en cuestión gritó, haciendo que los olímpicos le sonrieran. Al no ver ayuda, suplicó mentalmente que la historia dejara de molestarla.

**Levantando las manos en un intento de aplacar a la enfurecida hija de Zeus, se rió nerviosamente, "Solo bromeaba, Thalia-chan, no es necesario que salgas volando. Hablaré".**

**Su rabia no se detuvo, como Thalia le amenazaba con el puño levantado, "Tienes 'hasta que la cuenta de diez a darme una excusa para no golpear a usted por ser tan ****_maldita_**** tarde! Uno! Cinco! T-"**

**"Morí", intervino Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"¿Eh?" Fue la declaración desconcertada de todos.

**Y luego se hizo el silencio. Percy miró con incredulidad a la rubia seria mientras Thalia y Annabeth tenían las mandíbulas flojas, la hija del puño de Zeus bajando débilmente. Grover, en medio de la recuperación del ataque al corazón que le provocó la llegada del rubio, se sometió a las llamadas de Morfeo y se desmayó en el acto después de comprobar el olor de su amigo para encontrar el del Inframundo y encontrarlo.**

**Percy, siendo el más distante emocionalmente del rubio, pero aún curioso, naturalmente se recuperó primero, "Espera ... ¿ ****_Moriste_**** ? ¿Cómo?"**

"Sutil, Percy, sutil". Nico se burló con la cabeza asintiendo, recibiendo un gruñido de su primo.

**"Desmembramiento,"**

"... Uh, ay." Hazel dijo con simpatía, ya que había muerto una vez a través del volcán. No es divertido, así que ella sabía cómo se sentía.

**Dijo Naruto con una mueca de dolor cuando se acercó a su hombro y se frotó donde estaba una cicatriz, "Y déjame decirte que no fue una gran experiencia ... No señor, ni un poco".**

**Ahora sintiéndose un poco verde, Percy tuvo que preguntar, "¿En serio?"**

Ares puso los ojos en blanco, "Oh hombre, Jackson".

**"¡Sí! Primero me arrancaron el brazo derecho después de separarme del grupo en el Parque Estatal", la apariencia de Naruto se oscureció, "Madre maldita cabeza de toro ... me sorprendió en ese frente. Luego un perro rapaz me cogió la pierna y bueno ... sí ... estaba en todas partes. Me siento un poco mal por quien tuvo que limpiar ese desastre ".**

Hera alzó una ceja y comentó: "En realidad es sorprendente cómo se está sacudiendo su propia muerte".

**Annabeth finalmente se recuperó y comenzó a revisar sus extremidades, buscando marcas o indicios de haber sido hecho de esa manera.**

"¡Coge una sensación de esos músculos Annabeth ~!" La Dama de las Palomas aplaudió, haciendo que Annabeth se sonrojara mientras Percy la miraba traicionada.

**Thalia seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta. Percy se había excusado para usar los arbustos cercanos, ya que esas imágenes eran demasiado para su gusto.**

**Grover, afortunadamente, todavía estaba inconsciente o habría descuidado sus modales e imitado a Percy en ese mismo momento.**

**"¿Cómo sobreviviste?" Annabeth preguntó, encontrando pequeñas marcas en la parte posterior de sus hombros que respaldarían su historia. Ella comenzó a frotar su dedo sobre el de su hombro izquierdo para descubrir que se parecía a las consecuencias de algunas costuras y / o rasgaduras.**

**"Te acabo de decir que no lo hice", respondió Naruto antes de alejar su mano, "Detente, estoy bien. Me morí antes de lo que debía. Las Hermanas del Destino me habían tejido la cuerda para mí". y se suponía que aún no debía irme. El infierno, Shinigami-sama o Thanatos como lo llaman, apenas convencieron a Lord Hades y Lady Perséfone para que me arreglaran.**

Hades resopló, "Por supuesto, si fueron esos tres, no es de extrañar que no se quede muerto".

**Todavía les debo ... ¡aunque viendo como Lord Hades tomó mi alcohol a ese intrigante hijo de ...!**

Los olímpicos mayores miraron la pantalla, irradiando poder.

**Hubo un rayo cerca, y no de Thalia por la forma en que saltó sorprendida. Mirando al cielo, Naruto gritó: "¡Te iba a decir 'Bastardo', viejo pedo egoísta!"**

Los olímpicos mayores abandonaron su poder. Bueno, todos excepto por Zeus lo hicieron.

"Estoy _no_ egoísta!" Él bramó.

Todo estaba en silencio antes de que todos los dioses se rieran de su declaración, haciendo que el Rey Dios se pusiera rojo en la cara. Los semidioses se contenían, pero cada uno tenía una sonrisa desgarradora.

**Hubo un rugido desagradable, pero Naruto lo rechazó. Su abuelo necesitaba aligerar. Afortunadamente, por eso él, su tío Hermes y su padre estaban allí.**

"¡Ahí le has dado!" Hermes y Apolo dijeron mientras salían al aire con una risita.

**"¿Así que moriste y mi tío no muerto te trajo de regreso después de que el Dios de la Muerte lo convenció?" Thalia preguntó. Naruto asintió y metió las manos en el bolsillo.**

**"Sí, más o menos lo resume", dijo con un movimiento de cabeza antes de entrelazar las manos detrás de la cabeza, "¿Ya lo hicimos?"**

**Thalia se sorprendió mentalmente admirando su delgado abdomen**

"Apuesto a que solo quieres pasar tus dedos sobre esos, ¿no?" Hazel le susurró al Cazador, obteniendo una mirada enojada y avergonzada de cara roja a cambio. Hazel encontró que el resplandor aterrador valía la pena.

**antes de sacudirse y mirar a la rubia adolescente, "¡No! ¡No hemos terminado! ¡Todavía tienes que explicar por qué solo tienes diecisiete años en lugar de veintidós!"**

**Naruto tarareó y miró al cielo antes de volver a mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara arrugada y dijo: "No, no lo hago".**

**"Sí, sí lo haces!" Thalia respondió: "¡No tiene sentido!"**

**"¿Tiene que ser así? Quiero decir, estamos lidiando con la 'mitología griega' casi todos los días de nuestras vidas, ¿no?" el adolescente mayor respondió: "¿Y tú eres quien se supone que es qué, dieciocho, diecinueve?"**

"Él tiene un punto", señaló Percy.

**"Él tiene un punto", intervino Percy mientras regresaba al grupo.**

Todos, Dios y semidiós, miraron al niño que se movía un poco en su asiento por la atención no deseada.

"Percy, cariño, deja de hacer eso", Annabeth reprendió, "Estás arruinando la historia".

**Un resplandor azul eléctrico estaba bloqueado en su forma.**

**"¡Oh, mantente al margen, Bubble Boy!" Thalia espetó.**

"¡Oh no, no lo hizo ~!" Hazel comentó con tono de 'oh no chica'.

**Percy frunció el ceño, "¿O qué, Cabeza de puercoespín?"**

"¡Oh, chasquido! ¿Quién va a ganar?" Leo preguntó.

**"¿Quieres ver qué sucede cuando un rayo golpea el mismo lugar dos veces?" Thalia gruñó.**

**"Como si tu puntería fuera tan buena", se burló Percy.**

"No fue en ese entonces", agregó Percy.

**"¡Siempre podría usar la práctica!"**

"¿Qué fue eso, Soggy Boy?" Thalia replicó.

**"¡Ciertamente lo necesitas!"**

"Me escuchas."

**"¡Te ****_freiré_**** donde estés!"**

"¡Oh, está prendido!"

**"¿Qué pasa si me siento?"**

"¡Tráelo!" Percy gritó, solo para ser abordado por su primo mayor.

**Naruto vio que las disputas iban y venían con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

**_Esto es incluso mejor que la televisión ..._**** reflexionó antes de darse cuenta de algo y hacer que su sonrisa se ensanchara; ****_¡Espere! Puedo usar esto para salir de aquí ... ¡Gracias Sea-For-Brains, Jr.! ¡Tu argumento oportuno me ha sacado!_**

"¡Así se hace, Percy, ahora no podemos escuchar a otra Thalia hacerle hablar sobre revelaciones de la trama!" Nico se burló del dúo peleador antes de volver su atención al libro.

**Y con ese pensamiento, desapareció en un destello dorado de luz, sacando al dúo de su discusión.**

"¡Suficiente!" Zeus gritó, haciendo que los dos niños dejaran de pelear, pero ambos se miraron con la promesa de que esto estaba _lejos_ de terminar.

**Annabeth, que se había movido para ver a Grover, suspiró y se frotó la cabeza, "Genial, ahora tendremos que buscarle respuestas más tarde. Ahora tenemos que llegar a la reunión del Consejo".**

**"¡Esto no ha terminado, Barnacle Boy!" Thalia le gruñó a su prima.**

**"Tienes razón, no lo es, er ... ¡Elektra!" Percy replicó después de vacilar en un buen regreso.**

"¡Fallar!" Leo declaró decepcionado.

**"Thalia 1; Cerebro de algas 0". Annabeth suspiró mientras ayudaba a Grover a levantarse antes de enfrentarse a sus compañeros semidioses: "Percy, Elektra fue una heroína dramática y no tuvo nada que ver con los rayos. Eso y tu demora te costaron la victoria. Ahora que está resuelto, avancemos". "**

**Naruto se echó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Travis Stoll lo fulminó con la mirada, luciendo harapiento y exhausto, mientras su gemelo Conner seguía burlándose de la situación de su hermano.**

"Como un gemelo debería," Apolo se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a su gemelo, quien le frunció el ceño a cambio.

**Lee, que había logrado limpiar un poco, estaba hablando con entusiasmo con Mark Andrews, que tenía cierto respeto por los niños de Apolo por su resistencia en su entrenamiento, y Katie Gardener, que seguía robando miradas al hijo rubio más joven de Apolo.**

"¿Otro?" Piper preguntó.

"Ahora, querido, no puede evitarlo si es tan encantador", dijo Afrodita.

Demeter asintió con la cabeza. Le gustaba el chico ... ahora si no estuviera trabajando para su hermano.

**Charlie Beckendorf y Silena Beauregard se sentaron al otro lado de Naruto, colocándolo frente a los hermanos Stoll, y se susurraron mutuamente sobre el nuevo consejero. Tres sillas permanecieron abiertas para Annabeth, Percy y Thalia, quienes entraron después de quince minutos de espera.**

**Thalia estaba haciendo agujeros en la cabeza de Naruto para escapar. El rubio simplemente le envió un beso burlón a cambio, sintiéndose un poco coqueta como su padre.**

"¡Oh, sí ~!" Apolo vitoreó cuando Hermes dejó escapar un silbido de lobo, solo para que Apolo recibiera una palmada en el brazo de su hermana.

**Se aclaró la garganta cuando Chiron entró con su disfraz de discapacitado para poder entrar en la habitación sin tirar nada.**

**"Esta reunión, que se convocó para prepararse para el próximo juego Campers v Hunters Capture-The-Flag ahora está en sesión", comenzó Chiron formalmente, antes de abandonar la formalidad y preguntar casi suplicante: "¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?"**

"Pobre, pobre Quirón", dijo Thalia sacudiendo la cabeza, realmente era un sitio lastimoso.

**"Digo que le preguntemos al chico nuevo", dijo Mark con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su rival (autoproclamado), "¿Qué dices, Blondie? ¿Tienes un plan?"**

**"¿Hm? ¿Dices algo, Mark?" Preguntó Naruto mientras fingía no estar prestando atención, recibiendo un gruñido del adolescente que había preguntado. El rubio se echó a reír, "Solo bromeaba. Sí, podría pensar en un plan, pero no quiero. Y ese no es el primer problema que debemos abordar. Nuestro primer problema debería ser determinar un capitán".**

"Y nuestra locura vuelve a nuestras caras", comentó Thalia cuando Percy asintió con tristeza. Regla uno contra los cazadores, nunca co-capitán.

**"Necesitamos a alguien que pueda enfrentarse a Zoë, ya que generalmente ella es la que recibe la bandera", reflexionó Annabeth, frunciendo el ceño de varias caras en la multitud.**

**"¡Quiero un crack contra ella!" Mark proclamó con una sonrisa: "¡Ella es una buena luchadora!"**

**"¡De ninguna manera, tengo los primeros dibs!" Thalia gruñó mientras la electricidad bailaba alrededor de sus ojos.**

**"Siéntate, Thalia, la llevaremos abajo", dijo Conner con una sonrisa.**

**"Sabotaje patentado para la victoria!" Travis intervino mientras los hermanos chocaban las manos.**

**Un silbido agudo rompió la discusión antes de que realmente pudiera comenzar y Naruto bajó los dedos de su boca, "Gracias. Ahora es por eso que todos pierden cada vez que son desafiados. Dios, Chiron, realmente necesitas tomar otro Eche un vistazo a su programa de entrenamiento. ¡Acabo de llegar y puedo decir que su trabajo en equipo es atroz! "**

**"Las cabañas funcionan bien cuando lo requiere", dijo Chiron con el ceño fruncido, "No veo ... Oh ... Oh, mi ..."**

**Los Campistas miraron a su protector principal mientras él ganaba una mirada de horror y de iluminación al mismo tiempo. Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.**

**"¿Cómo me perdí eso? ¡He entrenado a innumerables héroes! ¡He preparado soldados para la guerra! ¿Cómo, en nombre del Olimpo, me lo perdí?" Quirón gimió cuando comenzó a frotar su cabeza con ambas manos. Naruto se rio entre dientes.**

**"Ah, no te preocupes, Chiron. Si hubiera sido la mamá de Annie o incluso mi papá quien te haya ayudado en lugar del Sr. D, lo habrías captado antes", dijo el rubio consoladoramente mientras se levantaba y le daba unas palmaditas al Centauro en el espalda.**

"... Eso explica mucho", dijo Annabeth en un susurro. Luego se preguntó a sí misma suficientemente alto para que los otros oigan, "¿Cómo es que _no_ vemos que?"

**Luego miró a su alrededor, "Hablando de Dios, ¿dónde está el Sr. D?"**

**"Se negó a mostrar cuando dije que ibas a venir", se quejó Chiron,**

"Wow D, ¿escondiéndote de un niño ahora?" Hermes preguntó, obteniendo una mirada inyectada de sangre a cambio del dios de cara púrpura.

**"¡Uf, qué estúpido! ¿Cómo ...?"**

**Cuando el centauro comenzó a murmurar de incredulidad consigo mismo, Naruto volvió a encarrilar la reunión, "Entonces ... está bien, sabemos que nuestro mayor problema es nuestra falta de trabajo en equipo fuera de nuestras propias cabañas y misiones, ¿verdad? "**

**A regañadientes murmullos de acuerdo pasaron por la habitación. Naruto suspiró y se frotó la frente, "Eso no lo convierte en algo malo. Sucede, confía en mí. Si hubieras visto a mi equipo antes de mi llegada a los Estados Unidos, te sorprendería lo que hice".**

**"¿Lo que significa eso?" Annabeth preguntó, curiosa por la enigmática historia que siguió a su compañera rubia y amiga.**

**"No importa. Mira, necesitamos un plan para el juego y si queremos ganar, debemos sacar nuestros egos de la ecuación".**

"Buena manera de disuadir el fondo", dijo Piper con los labios fruncidos. Dang, ella realmente quería saber el pasado del chico! Su drama interior estaba actuando.

**Dijo Naruto, tratando de alejarse de su pasado. Algunos consejeros tomaron nota de ese hecho, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar ... por ahora.**

**"Bueno, ¿no puedes pensar en algo, hermano?" Lee preguntó: "Quiero decir, eres prácticamente el nuevo Herc-"**

**"No. Termine. Eso. Sentencia". Naruto lo cortó con los dientes apretados.**

"¿Oh, ho? Alguien no parece ser un fanático del tonto cerebro tonto", dijo Hera con una sonrisa mientras Zeus puso los ojos en blanco.

**Después de que respiró hondo, Naruto continuó: "Puede que sea el más infame gracias a Disney, pero eso no significa que fuera el ****_mejor_**** . Si quieres compararme con alguien, prefiero que sea el Wet- Homónimo de la cabeza ".**

**"Está bien", Percy golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa, "¿Cuál es tu trato conmigo, eh? ¿Qué te hice?"**

"¡Sí, confrontación!" Ares vitoreó, sacando palomitas de la nada.

**"No me hiciste nada", dijo Naruto fríamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del semidiós, "¡Es lo que ****_no_**** estás ****haciendo lo que me molesta! Literalmente estás huyendo de la suerte de un idiota - confía en mí, Sé lo que es eso: hacer que aquellos que entrenaron y completaron misiones parezcan aficionados. ¡Incluso tienes el descaro de ni siquiera molestarte en mejorarte a ti mismo! "**

"¡No solo dijo eso!" Percy gritó con ira.

"Oh, sí, lo hizo", Nico se rió entre dientes.

"¡Cállate aliento de muerte!"

**Naruto se paró lentamente con los nudillos presionados sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante y hablando en voz baja, "Déjame contarte una historia sobre alguien bendecido con suerte. Hubo una vez un niño huérfano que no podía encontrar un solo amigo en el mundo. Lo intentó y lo intentó, pero no llegó a ninguna parte rápidamente. Para equilibrar esto, el Destino decidió hacer que este chico sea tan afortunado que podría arruinar un casino mientras le disparaban y le vendarían los ojos el viernes 13. ¿Suena justo? "**

**"Uh ... bueno ..." Percy se sentó lentamente, "No realmente ..."**

**"Sí, no realmente, seguro vamos con eso". Naruto dijo con una risa áspera cuando comenzó a rodear la habitación: "De todos modos, unos años más tarde, finalmente consigue un amigo. ¡Hurra, hurra y yippee; saca la cerveza y vamos de fiesta! Hizo un amigo sin clase , dinero o fama detrás de él. Pasan unos años y luego su amistad se vuelve difícil. Desafortunadamente para Lucky Boy, su nuevo mejor amigo es un caso mental límite. Suena bien, ¿no? "**

**"... N-no ..."**

**"No. No está cerca, supongo", reflexionó Naruto antes de continuar una vez más, "Después de que comienza su descanso rocoso, realmente se descarrila. ¿Alguien quiere adivinar lo que pasó? ¿Hm?"**

**"Uh", Mark comenzó lentamente, "Lucky Boy y su amigo tuvieron una pelea?"**

**"¡Dale al niño de la guerra una estrella de oro, la consiguió en el primer intento!" Proclamó Naruto con una sonrisa:**

"Bueno, coloréame impresionado. Un hijo de Ares dijo algo inteligente". Athena dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor: "¿Está volviendo el abuelo?"

"¡Hey! Mis hijos pueden ser inteligentes ... ellos, simplemente eligen no hacerlo", terminó God of War un poco débil.

**"Sí, pelearon. Comenzó con palabras, luego hubo puños involucrados ... y luego hubo una experiencia cercana a la muerte".**

**Los consejeros parecían incómodos y Chiron, aunque sentía que debía detenerse, estaba demasiado absorto en la historia como para tratar de hacerlo.**

Igual que todos los demás.

**Naruto sonrió suavemente.**

**"Fue pura suerte, que Lucky Boy logró evitar el golpe dirigido a su corazón ... en el último segundo, pasándose la mano por el pulmón", dijo el rubio antes de que su voz se volviera gravemente grave mientras se paraba detrás de la decimotercera silla. en la mesa, "Permíteme dejar esto perfectamente claro, Percy Jackson. O empiezas a preocuparte por ****_lo_**** que haces aquí y lo que se ****_supone_**** que ****_debes_**** aprender, o me aseguraré de que para cuando me vaya. acampar-"**

**Naruto de repente sacó uno de sus kunai y lo empaló en la mesa, mirando a Percy mientras los otros consejeros saltaban.**

**"Tu suerte se ****_acabará_**** ".**

"Mejor. Amenaza de muerte. ¡ _Nunca_ !" Nico dijo en un susurro de alabanza con los ojos llenos de asombro.

Percy sintió pena por su otro yo en este momento.

**Fue la última declaración premonitoria dicha sobre la manera. Naruto miró a los consejeros asustados / alarmados antes de mirar su cabeza temblorosa. Suspirando y pasándose la mano por el cabello en un esfuerzo por calmarse, Naruto dijo: "Bueno, ahora que se acabó la historia, volvamos a la pista, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quién quiere ser el capitán?"**

**Nadie levantó la mano.**

**"Uh-huh ..." Naruto arrastró las palabras antes de mirar a Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, "Annie! Eres la más inteligente aquí y tenemos veinte horas para que pienses en un plan. Haz que cuente. Estaré en mi cabaña si alguno de ustedes necesita mi ayuda ".**

"Bueno, esa era una forma de hacerse cargo de la habitación", admitió Zeus con un poco de elogio.

**Se desvaneció en un destello de luz, sacudiendo al grupo de su estupor. Silena, Katie y Thalia se sonrojaron, ya que, aunque el acto fue intimidante, también fue un poco caliente en la forma en que tomó el control.**

"Huh, no pensé que te gustara S&M", Afrodita reflexionó con un masaje en la barbilla. Pero, ah, Silena, su bebé. Tal vez este Naruto la salvará como si tuviera a la hija de Hades.

Los rostros de Thalia eran más brillantes que la sonrisa de Apolo.

**Annabeth, que se conmovió al escuchar su nombre, estaba haciendo una lluvia de ideas / multitarea sobre cómo podrían vencer a los cazadores y quién era exactamente Naruto en su historia, porque parecía demasiado personal para ser inventado en el acto en función de su reacción emocional.**

"Excelente ojo", Athena asintió alabando a su otra hija.

**Mark, Lee y Charlie habían encontrado un nuevo modelo a seguir / rival en el campamento, mientras que Percy, Conner y Travis intentaban mantener la calma ante la amenaza de muerte implícita.**

**"Está bien, entonces ... Primera pregunta", dijo Mark después de un momento de silencio, "¿Va a ser un año más redondo? Porque quiero escuchar sus historias de terror si ****_esa_**** fue una moraleja".**

"Él saca un buen punto", murmuró Leo con un zumbido.

**"Adelante", dijo Naruto a quien llamó mientras golpeaba una bolsa grande que había colgado en la esquina de su habitación. Su historia trajo varios problemas sin resolver y ahora lo estaba sacando del pobre saco de boxeo ... bueno, el ****_tercer_**** saco de boxeo pobre si los dos restos y la arena que cubrían el piso de madera eran algo por lo que pasar.**

**"¿Estás bien?" Quirón preguntó mientras agachaba la cabeza para entrar mientras estaba en su verdadera forma: "Dejaste a todos en estado de shock con tu ... cuento".**

**"Sí ... pensé ..." dijo Naruto entre gruñidos mientras continuaba sacando su agresión confundida sobre el pobre saco. Terminó con una patada giratoria que rompió la bolsa y la hizo caer al suelo. Jadeando, Naruto miró por encima del hombro al sorprendido Centauro, "Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar".**

**"O-por supuesto ...", dijo Chiron una vez que superó su sorpresa. Sacudiendo la cabeza, frunció el ceño, "Naruto, sé que es mucho pedir, pero ... ve con calma a Percy. Él es-"**

**"Parte de la profecía, sí, sí, lo que sea", Naruto terminó con el ceño fruncido mientras desenganchaba el saco de boxeo y lo reemplazaba por uno que apareció en un fuego negro, "También lo están Thalia, Nico y Bianca en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. "**

**Quirón frunció el ceño, "Cierto, pero los di Angelo no están cerca de cumplir dieciocho años".**

"¡¿Esperar lo?!" Percy, Thalia y Nico exclamaron en estado de shock.

Los dioses y la diosa murmuraban entre ellos. ¿La edad de la Gran Profecía tenía 18 años en esta otra dimensión?

**"De acuerdo. Sin embargo, técnicamente Thalia-chan es más que suya y Jackson todavía tiene cuatro años antes de cumplir los dieciocho años", espetó Naruto mientras estabilizaba la bolsa antes de continuar golpeándola.**

"Él-él plantea un buen punto", dijo Thalia en voz alta, puede que ni siquiera haya necesitado unirse a los cazadores, pero todavía estaba feliz de estar con ellos. Miró la pantalla, ¿podría, podría su otro yo realmente tener la oportunidad de ser feliz y tal vez encontrar un chico?

O más bien, estar con el chico que claramente le gusta.

**Mientras golpeaba el gran saco de arena, el rubio continuó: "Si he aprendido algo sobre las profecías, es que no puedes evitarlas, solo puedes abrazarlas. Olympus prosperará o caerá, sea o no esta generación o la próxima. "Coddling Jackson no ayudará a largo plazo, le ocultará la verdad e intentará evitar su destino".**

Percy se retorció, se había sentido así una vez que se enteró de la Gran Profecía completa.

**"¿Eso está tan mal?" Quirón preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**"¡Si!" Naruto respondió mientras golpeaba la bolsa lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se balanceara. Estabilizando su bolsa, la rubia mirado a su huésped con el ceño fruncido, "que tenía los mismos pensamientos como lo hizo una vez, que se puede luchar contra el destino y la gana, pero estaba equivocado. Me ****_morí,_**** Chiron, y sigue siendo mi amigo cayó a un destino peor que la muerte, atrapado en la animación suspendida como un maldito árbol de Dios.**

Thalia se abrazó un poco y se frotó los hombros. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volvió para ver a Jason sonriéndole. Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

**Me trajeron de vuelta porque aún tenía que cumplir mi papel en la próxima guerra, nada más y nada menos ".**

"Ouch", Hazel comentó con el ceño fruncido.

**"... No hay escapatoria, ¿verdad?" un Quirón triste preguntó: "¿La guerra?"**

**El puño de Naruto golpeó la bolsa una vez más antes de que sus hombros cayeran y él respondió solemnemente, "... No".**

**"Yo ... creo, entiendo", dijo Chiron con el ceño fruncido antes de dirigirse al rubio una vez más, "Pero tengo una pregunta. Estás haciendo cambios a tu alrededor, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ... ¿No es eso? desafiando al destino?**

**"... Ese fue mi destino, Chiron", respondió Naruto mientras continuaba golpeando el saco de arena.**

**"Eso es lo que me daba miedo", murmuró Chiron cuando se volvió y salió de la cabina. Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente continuó llorando en su saco de boxeo mientras pensaba en una vida pasada que debería haber sido su única.**

"Rasengan (Esfera en espiral)!" **Otro golpe golpeó la bolsa.**

"¡Sasuke!" **Sus golpes golpearon más rápido y más duro.**

"¡Chidori (Mil pájaros)!" **Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar esa pelea.**

"¡Naruto!" **El puro odio en la voz de su antiguo amigo le rompió el corazón una y otra vez.**

Nadie comentó sobre eso. Fue un momento solemne. Pero Thalia podía entender al rubio que su otro yo conocía. Era como ella y Luke cuando lucharon en la Montaña de la Desesperación.

**La bolsa crujió y el soporte gimió cuando el puño de Naruto se detuvo justo antes de golpear la bolsa antes de estabilizarla una vez más con suaves jadeos. Distraídamente, tomó nota de que Bianca y Nico habían regresado a buscarlo para la cena, ambos pies acolchados contra el suelo alertándolo de su presencia. Cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y miró por la ventana de su habitación, mirando la puesta de sol. Tirando de su voluntad, obligó a su propia agitación emocional a retroceder antes de mirar a los dos hermanos que se acercaban con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**"Vamos a comer algo, ¿eh?" sugirió antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de cualquiera de los niños antes de que desaparecieran en un destello de luz.**

"... Bueno, ahora me siento un poco deprimido", murmuró Nico, "¿Quién quiere ir después?"

"Lo haré", se ofreció Annabeth.

* * *

Frank suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del _Argo II_ en sus brazos cruzados mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre ellos. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar.

_"Solo soy el señor solitario,_  
_no tengo a nadie,_  
_por mi cuenta_  
_estoy tan solo, soy el señor solitario,_  
_no tengo a nadie,_  
_por mi cuenta_  
_estoy tan solo"._

Él continuó cantando con una voz profunda de Barton.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Annabeth recogió el libro, pero permaneció callada mientras sus ojos escaneaban el contenido de las páginas.

"Annabeth, tienes que leerlo en voz alta", comentó Percy con un pequeño empujón.

"Sí, no hay lectura por delante!" Apolo gritó con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento", murmuró la joven rubia mientras se aclaraba la garganta, ignorando las mejillas rosadas que tenía.

**La racha había terminado.**

El silencio fue la respuesta a esa declaración antes de que los mestizos griegos vitorearan ruidosamente, incluso Thalía, antes de detenerse y pedirle disculpas a su diosa patrona.

**Los Campistas, por primera vez en cincuenta partidos, han ganado un juego de capturar la bandera. Los cazadores estaban en un estado de incredulidad, nada más que Zoë Nightshade, que fulminó con la mirada desde su lugar colgando boca abajo a la rubia que le sonreía con la mano en señal de victoria mientras abrazaba a la hija de Athena, Annabeth, con el otro brazo.**

Percy tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro; fue más un puchero realmente.

**_¿Cómo es que ... ese ..._**_ hombre me _**_sigue superando?_**

"Mira la forma en que enfatiza a Naruto", se rió Thalia, oh Zoë.

**¿Era el único pensamiento que resonaba en su mente, unido solo por la sangre que corría a su cabeza?**

**Ella pensó en su plan. Como muchas veces antes, ella se separaría con un pequeño grupo mientras la fuerza principal de los Cazadores cargaría y capturaría el arroyo, creando un pasaje seguro para cuando el grupo de recuperación tendría que regresar. Con los niños Afroditas participando en la defensa del arroyo, una ****_vez más, a_**** Zoë se le aseguró que el "juego" sería suyo una vez más.**

"¡Hmph! Te va a mostrar", comentó la Diosa del Amor con una sonrisa a su rival, quien le devolvió la mirada.

**Y luego los Cazadores podían irse para salvar a su amante de cualquier problema en el que ella estuviera.**

**Ella nunca** lo **tuvo ****en cuenta.**

**La única variable que seguramente la sorprendería: ese maldito hijo del Dios del Sol.**

"Hombre, Zoë realmente debe odiar a mi hijo. ¿Me pregunto qué hizo?" se preguntó en voz alta con una sonrisa.

**No solo la separó de su grupo inicial en ambos flancos, sino que también logró detenerla en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, llevándola a su lugar antes de que una trampa que él la colgaba colgaba de sus tobillos en un árbol. Luego, rápidamente le envió dos más de esos "seguro que puedo" a ella, un cable oculto le ató los brazos al torso.**

Thalia dejó escapar un silbido, Zoë no fue fácil de vencer Hunter, pero lo que hizo este tipo, wow. Ella realmente se preguntaba qué más podía hacer él.

Artemisa parecía intrigada por cómo su compañera de mucho tiempo fue superada.

**Estaba efectivamente humillada y estaba en la mejor vista al ver a la hija de Atenea reaparecer a su lado mientras agitaba una bandera en una mano mientras que la otra sostenía una gorra oscura de la variedad deportiva mortal, ambas le daban una sonrisa idéntica.**

"Aw, callan a la pareja", sonrió Afrodita, preguntándose si su otro yo estaba acariciando las llamas del drama que esto podría hacer.

Annabeth se sonrojó ligeramente, pero mantuvo una cara de almeja. Percy frunció los labios, pero trató de ignorar a la Dama de las palomas.

**El deportista complicado, como lo llamaron algunos de los otros cazadores y su amante,**

"Buen título Arte", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

**podría manipular a cualquier presa para hacer lo que quisiera antes de matarlo.**

"Con una habilidad como esa, entonces puedo asumir que mi otro tenía buenas razones para otorgarle", replicó la Hermana Archer.

**Según Artemisa, así fue como Apolo a menudo la cazaba cuando eran más jóvenes, antes de que sus hormonas entraran en acción y se volviera adicto a las artes carnales.**

"Um, bueno, todavía puedo disparar con los mejores", argumentó débilmente Apollo al ser puesto en el lugar de esa manera.

Artemisa resopló, "Siento que puedes estar oxidado".

"¡Naw!" Apolo se despidió de ella mientras pensaba en quizás volver al ritmo de las cosas más tarde sin que nadie lo supiera. Es mejor que aún pueda caminar el camino.

**Zoë no sabía por qué su Señora insistía en que no le dispararan al niño antes de que creciera para ser como su padre.**

**Honestamente, le habría salvado a ella y a algunas de sus hermanas algunos encuentros bastante embarazosos si lo mataran el primer día que se conocieron.**

~ Flashback ~

**Hace casi seis años, en las tierras salvajes de Canadá, después de cazar con éxito un juego de jabalí muy evasivo, los Cazadores estaban tomando un descanso. Zoë estaba ayudando a una de sus hermanas más jóvenes a armar una carpa cuando sucedió. Artemisa, que estaba planeando su próxima cacería, de repente salió de su tienda con el arco en la mano, una flecha marcada y preparada para disparar al borde del campamento.**

**Zoë y sus compañeros Cazadores imitaron a su Señora, preparándose para una pelea. Luego hubo un destello brillante y un repentino calor que hizo que la nieve se derritiera. El silencio llenó el campamento antes de que escucharan una leve maldición que lentamente se hacía más fuerte con cada momento.**

**Entonces ...** Entró **en el campamento.**

**El** hombre **parecía tener quince años físicamente. El cabello rubio y húmedo colgaba sobre su rostro ligeramente redondeado y bronceado, ocultando otras características a la vista. Estaba construido como un corredor, pero se veían cicatrices en su brazo derecho. Llevaba pantalones rotos y una camisa ensangrentada, revelando marcas de mordiscos y músculos magros, debajo de una chaqueta blanca con llamas rojas que lo decoraban. En su brazo derecho había un escudo rojo sangre y atado a su espalda había un carcaj. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de ellos y estaba temblando profusamente.**

"... Eso, esa fue una descripción muy detallada de él", admitió Piper.

"Casi demasiado detallado", agregó su madre con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Artemisa, "¡Dios mío, parece que tu princesa de hielo tiene gusto!"

Artemisa lo fulminó con la esperanza de que la encantadora idiota de Dovey le cerrara la boca.

**"No está bien ... maldito ritmo muerto ... debería ..." murmuró el rubio mientras tropezaba en el campamento, apoyándose contra un árbol. Él jadeó antes de mirar hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula se aflojó mientras observaba la cantidad de chicas aparentemente cercanas a su edad.**

**"¿Quién eres tú?" Zoë exigió, mirando a la figura masculina, obviamente, "Y no nos dice por qué has viajado hasta aquí!"**

**"... Ok, sé que era inglés, pero en serio ... ¿Qué ****_demonios_**** acabas de decir?" ****preguntó ****el** hombre **confundido. ¡Burlándose de ella como si no supiera inglés!**

"Ella tenía problemas con el Inglés moderno," Percy admitió libremente.

"Sí, pero su Shakespeare le dio un cierto encanto", agregó Annabeth.

**Artemisa habló a continuación, "Dame una razón para dejarte alejarte en dos pies,** hombre **".**

Hermes sacudió la cabeza, "Wow Artemis, ¿duro?"

La Diosa de la Luna simplemente se cruzó de brazos, sin responder.

**El rubio la miró y luego miró su mano izquierda, que tenía un trozo de papel dentro, antes de volver a mirarla. La acción se repitió varias veces, ganando la ira de los cazadores, antes de preguntar: "¿Eres Artemisa?"**

"¿Una hoja de trucos? Ojalá tuviera una cuando comencé", admitió Percy, en serio, habría ayudado mucho al principio.

**La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo que era tan gruesa. La Diosa lo miró con cautela antes de asentir rígidamente. Arrojó el papel detrás de él, perdiéndolo en un viento frío, y dio un paso hacia adelante, antes de caer sobre sus manos y rodillas con la cabeza inclinada.**

**"Humildemente me puse delante de ti", dijo con una voz llena de convicción y súplica, "Después de viajar por ... Dios, cuánto tiempo pasó ... Mucho tiempo, te pido ... No, te ****_ruego_**** que enseñes yo."**

**Eso ciertamente le valió algunos jadeos de sorpresa y ojos muy abiertos.**

Ares dejó escapar un silbido bajo antes de admitir: "Está bien, tiene algunas pelotas de playa allí abajo".

"Ah, eso es lindo, pedirle ayuda a su tía", dijo Apolo mientras se reía un poco.

Artemisa parecía intrigado, preguntándose cómo se desarrollaría.

**"¡Insolente cerdo!" Zoë se encontró frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a él y presionó la flecha en su cabeza mientras tiraba de la cuerda del arco, "¿Cómo ****_puedes_**** preguntar algo así? ¡Tu nombre para tu lápida antes de que termine tu vida!"**

"Sabes", comenzó Thalia, "no creo que haya reaccionado de forma exagerada, considerando quién es ella. Quiero decir, no iría a ese tipo de extremo, pero de todos modos, wow".

**No sabía qué o cómo sucedió, pero había una nube de humo y se encontró apuntando una flecha a una de sus hermanas. ¡El** hombre **había desaparecido!**

**"En serio, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?" preguntó su maldita voz desde dentro de los campamentos. Los cazadores se volvieron para mirarlo y él estaba apoyado contra un árbol solo para mantenerse erguido. "Todavía estoy aprendiendo inglés, ¿es una palabra? ¿O es otra cosa griega que mi bastardo de un padre dejó de lado?"**

Hubo algunas risitas mientras algunos se preguntaban cómo cambiaba de lugar, pero estaba claro que Apolo parecía molesto por la falta de respeto que su hijo le estaba dando.

**Esto despertó curiosidad dentro de Artemis, haciendo que ella preguntara: "¿Quién eres y quién es tu padre, Demigod?"**

**Él se rió entre dientes antes de hacer una mueca y sostener su lado, "Ow ... Se llama Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo de la Muerte Roja Kushina Uzumaki y la Cuarta Sombra de Fuego Minato Namikaze. Mi padre, Minato, en realidad era tu hermano ... Apolo".**

**Las cuerdas de arco se tensaron a medida que se retraían,**

"En serio, ¡me odian tanto!" El dios de la poesía se quejó.

**haciéndolo suspirar, "Maldito bastardo me va a matar ... ****_otra vez_**** ".**

**Aunque Zoë no escuchó su susurro adicional, Artemis sí. Sus ojos se entrecerraron antes de examinar al niño, mirándolo de arriba abajo antes de suspirar. Se frotó los ojos, "Vete ahora, y te perdonaré tu insolencia ..."**

"A-ha, que _no_ importa!" Apolo vitoreó cuando Artemis sacudió la cabeza.

"No, lo más probable es que no quisiera lidiar con tus quejas sobre que él fuera cambiado a un jackolope".

**"¡P-Pero yo-!" Lo intentó, solo para que ella lo fulminara con la mirada. Tragó saliva y asintió antes de sostener su mano libre frente a él con su dedo índice y medio extendidos.**

**En un destello de luz, se había ido.**

**Zoë miró a su líder y le preguntó: "Milady, ¿por qué no ****cambiaste a ****ese** hombre **a un jackolope?"**

**"... Apolo me habría molestado sin fin si nunca lo hubiera cambiado", respondió Artemis después de un momento de reflexión.**

"¡Y que alguien conteste ese teléfono, porque Artemis acaba de llamarlo!" Hermes bromeó con una risa. Artemis dio una pequeña sonrisa de victoria a su hermano, quien le sacó la lengua infantilmente a cambio.

**"Debo ver al Olimpo. Zoë, cuida a tus hermanas mientras estoy fuera. La caza se reanudará tan pronto como regrese".**

**"Por supuesto, Milady", dijo Zoë con la cabeza gacha.**

~ Flashback End ~

**_Por supuesto, ese_**_ hombre _**_fue entrenado durante su ausencia de los Cazadores ... Apolo debe haberla amenazado para obtener la ayuda de Milady_**** , pensó Zoë antes de que ella gimiera.**

"No soy tan estúpido", admitió Apolo, ¡además él nunca haría eso! Le gustaba su basura donde estaba y no montada en una pared.

**Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Enojada por su posición, llamó a la rubia: "¡Libérame de inmediato!"**

**"Tch, y ella hizo un adorno tan bonito, ¿verdad, Annie?" Le preguntó Naruto a su compañero rubio. Annabeth se rió y asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Claro que sí", respondió la niña antes de plantar la bandera en el suelo. Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de hacer una flecha y dejarla volar. En un segundo, Zoë se había desatado y en caída libre desde seis metros de altura. De acuerdo, la caída no la mataría, aún así era aterradora. Su caída se detuvo rápidamente cuando dos extremidades firmes la atraparon.**

**"Puedes abrir los ojos, sabes", dijo una voz familiar e irritante con una risita oculta. Los ojos negros de Zoë se abrieron para ver divertidos orbes celestes y dorados que la miraban. Ella se perdió en ellos por una fracción de segundo debido a su confusión antes de sacudirse el aturdimiento y fulminar con la mirada. La había atrapado de su caída, de la misma manera que se salvaría una damisela.**

"Oh, ahora eso solo tiene que quemarla", se burló Nico. Todavía no le gustaba el Cazador, y no creía que alguna vez lo haría tristemente.

**"Estás empujando tu suerte, Uzumaki", le advirtió Zoë. Ella se sentó inmediatamente y Naruto se cruzó de brazos.**

**"El nombre es Na-Ru-To, Zoë-chan", el rubio enunció su pronunciación mientras se retorcía de las cuerdas. Una vez que estuvo libre, miró furiosa y abrió la boca para refutar, pero fue interrumpida cuando la gente jadeó.**

**"Nunca ha salido del ático antes", la asombrada declaración de Chiron la hizo darse la vuelta y mirar boquiabierta como un esqueleto azul tenue cubierto de tela azul. El zafiro brilló en las cuencas de los ojos mientras se deslizaba hacia Zoë y Naruto.**

**Zoë se arrodilló, pero la esquivó y fue directamente hacia la rubia.**

"Ouch", comentó Apollo, pero por supuesto iría a su hijo. ¡Fue asombroso!

**Naruto dio un paso atrás mientras el sudor le bajaba por la nuca. Ese maldito miedo a los espíritus nunca lo abandonó y en este momento el Oráculo de Delphi estaba haciendo un trabajo fanático de imitar a uno.**

Zeus y Poseidón se echaron a reír.

"¿Contrataste a alguien con miedo a los espíritus?" jadeó al Rey del Olimpo mientras Poseidón trataba de no reír de nuevo, fallando miserablemente.

Hades gimió cuando se palmeó la cara.

Nico rió, "Espera hasta que me convierta en el Rey Fantasma".

**Finalmente se detuvo justo frente a él y brilló intensamente antes de que una nueva figura tomara su lugar.**

**Fue el Tercer Hokage, quien sonrió amablemente y parecía que no había muerto casi una década antes, antes de hablar en una rima, " ****_A la diosa encadenada seis irán, En la tierra sin lluvia cinco aprenderán de verdad tristeza_**** " ****_._**

"Así que Arty fue capturado y sucedió algo triste en el depósito de chatarra". Apolo apuntó en una libreta.

Nico, Thalia y Percy miraban preocupados la tierra sin lluvia.

**"Jiji, ¿qué estás-?" Preguntó Naruto antes de que se convirtiera en el de Haku, otro recuerdo de otra década, "¿Haku?"**

**" ****_Unidos como uno, los cazadores y los campistas prevalecerán_**** "**

"Grupo de cazadores y campistas", agregó Apolo a la plataforma.

**el chico femenino dijo con su voz inquietantemente femenina: " ****_A medida que la ruina del Olimpo revela el rastro_**** " ****_._**

**"Que esta pasando-?" Haku cambió una vez más, pero esta vez fue alguien más recientemente muerto.**

**Naruto cayó hacia atrás y se alejó mientras hablaba. Los ojos rodeados y el cabello rojo se alzaban sobre él, lo que lo llevó a nombrar a la persona, "N-Nagato".**

**" ****_Para el Titán uno debe convertirse en un mástil vivo_**** "**

"Esa es la cabeza de allá ... creo", reflexionó el dios de la música en su periódico.

**el antiguo autoproclamado Dios comenzó: " ****_Antes del fin, el Guardián enfrentará su pasado_**** " ****_._**

Apolo dejó de escribir con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro, "Hm ... Está bien, no lo sé".

"La Profecía podría ser diferente, ya sabes", dijo Hefesto con un gruñido.

**La forma volvió al Oráculo antes de colapsar frente al hiperventilante Naruto. Quirón miró antes de maldecir al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: "¡Está en estado de shock! ¡Sal de mi camino!"**

"Wow, realmente no le gustan los espíritus", comentó Hazel con el ceño fruncido.

**La visión de Naruto se oscureció cuando el Centauro y sus compañeros Camper se acercaron mientras Zoë se arrodillaba al lado del Oráculo con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**" ****_Terminemos esto ... Naruto", dijo un hombre con un ojo mientras su mano se acercaba al pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza, "¡Sharingan!"_**

**" ****_¡Naruto!" Thalia gritó mientras corría hacia él._**

**" ****_¡Sal de aquí, puedo manejarlo!" le ordenó mientras levantaba su brazo, "¡C'MON ROAR!"_**

**_Hubo una sensación de hormigueo en la columna vertebral antes de que se escuchara un fuerte rugido y un destello brillante. Su visión se estaba aclarando y ante él había una fuerza espectral tan roja como la sangre._**

**_"¿Qué demonios te tomó tanto tiempo, Kit?"_**

**"¡ ****_Es hora de fiesta, Kyubi!"_**

"Oh, por eso se desmayó, estaba teniendo una visión. ¡Vaya, realmente es el paquete para mi hijo!" Apolo chirrió.

"Sí, pero ¿cuál era ese espíritu?" Atenea se preguntó con curiosidad.

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe con un grito ahogado y se levantó en su cama. Miró su muñeca, suspirando de alivio cuando notó que a su alrededor estaba el brazalete con el rubí rojo brillante en el centro. Agarró las joyas antes de susurrar: "Gracias a los dioses, todavía estás aquí, Kyu".**

**"¡Naruto!" el rubio miró su nombre antes de que un cuerpo impactara con el suyo. Con los brazos alrededor de los costados, Nico di Angelo lo miró con una sonrisa: "¡Estás despierto! Estaba ... Bianca y estábamos preocupados ..."**

"Aww, qué lindo", bromeó Percy a su primo. Nico lo golpeó en el hombro con una descarga adicional de M&M en la cara. El hijo de Poseidón se quejó mientras se frotaba el hombro, "¡Brat!"

"Palos y piedras, Soggy", Nico respondió.

**Naruto sonrió y pasó una mano por las cerraduras negras de Nico, "Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Nico".**

**"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó el chico. Al asentir con la cabeza, sonrió, "Bien ... ¡Oh! Chiron dijo que si pudieras, date prisa al edificio principal para una reunión de Consejeros ... lo que sea que eso signifique".**

**Naruto gimió mientras balanceaba sus piernas aún vestidas de la cama, "Bueno, mejor no lo hagas esperar".**

**"¿Puedo ir?" Nico preguntó mientras la rubia se levantaba y se vestía. Después de ponerse la camisa, Naruto lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.**

**"La próxima vez seguro", le dijo el rubio al niño. Al ver su mirada ahora deprimida, Naruto extendió la mano y volvió a alborotar el cabello de Nico, "Te diré algo, te enseñaré algunos trucos geniales cuando regrese si te portas bien con tu hermana".**

**"¡Sí! ¿La cosa del clon?" Nico preguntó esperanzado.**

"En serio, eso sería genial", se sorprendió Nico, también sonrió ya que realmente le gustaba este chico Naruto. Era bueno para su otro yo y Bianca tener alrededor.

**"Tal vez ... tal vez no, supongo que tendrás que esperar y ver", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, "Vamos, vamos a buscar a tu hermana y luego me reuniré con Chiron en la casa grande."**

**"¡Esta reunión no tiene sentido!" Zoë anunció mientras se sentaba junto con los otros consejeros, Grover, el Sr. D y Chiron, "¡Los cazadores deben irse de inmediato!"**

"¿Zoë era tan descarada durante ese tiempo?" Artemisa le preguntó a Thalia quien asintió con tristeza. La Diosa de la Luna frunció el ceño, pero todavía se sintió conmovida por lo preocupada que estaba su Teniente en ese momento.

**"En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, el Oráculo le dijo a ****_Naruto_**** que 'Unidos como uno, los cazadores y los campistas prevalecerán'", bromeó Thalia con una sonrisa mientras los dientes de Zoë se apretaban.**

"¡Picadura!" Thalia dijo mientras sonreía. Oh, ella se deleitaba con eso.

**"Ella tiene razón, Zoë", Chiron intervino, "No se te permitiría irte sin Naruto de todos modos ya que él fue el que recibió la misión".**

**"¿Búsqueda?" Preguntó Naruto mientras entraba antes de cruzar sus brazos en una X, "¡Uh-uh, de ninguna manera! ¡No voy a hacer una búsqueda! Tengo cosas que hacer como vigilar a los hermanos di Angelo, asegúrese de que mis hermanos y las hermanas están entrenadas para fumar, entrenarme para no engordar, volver a estar en contacto con mi red ... "**

**"No tienes otra opción, Naruto", señaló Annabeth, recibiendo un puchero del adolescente mayor cuando dejó de enumerar las cosas que tenía que hacer.**

"Bueno, él parece ser la abeja ocupada", comentó Demeter en defensa.

"Aw, Annie, ¿por qué lo detuviste? Podríamos haber escuchado qué más tenía que hacer", se quejó Thalia juguetonamente. Annabeth solo resopló a la niña mayor.

**La rubia más joven continuó señalando un hecho: "El Oráculo vino a ti por una razón".**

**"Sí, probablemente porque mi papá interfirió ..." gruñó Naruto**

"De eso no tengo ninguna duda", adivinó Artemis y miró a su hermano mientras el dios rubio intentaba parecer inocente.

**mientras se ponía una mano en la cara con un gemido. Bajando la mano, preguntó: "¿Qué es el Oráculo de todos modos? ¿Cómo vio a esas personas? Quiero decir, dos de ellos han estado muertos durante al menos una década".**

"Bueno, eso es comprensible, él no lo sabía. Así que por eso se asustó", comentó Piper mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante con interés.

**"El Oráculo tiende a entregar misiones y advertencias bajo la apariencia de rostros familiares para que sea más fácil de comprender para los campistas más jóvenes", explicó Chiron a la confundida rubia, "Tú fuiste a quien ella se acercó, y por lo tanto la búsqueda es tuya".**

**"¡No tiene derecho!" Zoë intervino con un gruñido, "¡Esta búsqueda pertenece a los Cazadores! ¡No a algunos ... algunos ... hijos del Dios mujeriego!"**

Los dioses se rieron del Dios del Sol cuando se quejó de su título menos conocido y los Mestizos se unieron.

**"También te amo, Zoë-chan ..." dijo el Guardián rubio antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Entonces ... ¿cómo conseguimos este espectáculo en el camino?"**

**"Debes elegir cinco para que te acompañen", dijo Chiron mientras giraba alrededor de la mesa, "y luego tu viaje te lleva al oeste".**

**"Supongo que también una mezcla de campistas y cazadores ...", dijo D desde el lado opuesto de la habitación. Ociosamente hojeó una revista y respondió la próxima pregunta: "Te vas de Narnia, así que bien podría despedirte ... Aunque una parte me hace pensar: ' ****_El Guardián enfrentará su pasado_**** '".**

"Bueno, al menos no huiste gritando esta vez", comentó Hefesto a su hermano adicto al vino. ¡El Dios de la locura se quejó, queriendo saber por qué su otro estaba molesto por este Mestizo!

**La revista se bajó para que los ojos entrecerrados del Sr. D se clavaran en el cuerpo de Naruto, "¿Qué clase de pasado nos estás ocultando?"**

**Eso hizo que todos miraran al rubio mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la siguiente declaración de Naruto habló rígidamente y defensivamente: "Mi pasado no es bonito ni digno de repetirse ... Solo unos pocos en los que confío me lo han concedido".**

**No cedería sobre el tema. Pero agregó: "¡Y es ****_Naruto_**** !"**

**El Sr. D. se encogió de hombros y volvió a su revista, "Lo que sea Nirvana".**

**Naruto gruñó antes de mirar al teniente de los cazadores de Artemisa expectante. Pasó un momento de silencio, solo roto por un nervioso Grover masticando una lata.**

**"Bien, eres el 'líder de la búsqueda'", Zoë aceptó a regañadientes con un gruñido, "Reuniré a cinco hermanas y nos iremos al amanecer".**

"Bueno, si esta Thalia está loca por él, entonces tres, dos, uno ..." Afrodita contó.

**"¡Al infierno lo harás!" Thalia escupió mientras se paraba, "¡Una ****_caravana_**** no es plural, Sombra Nocturna! ¡Voy contigo!"**

"Siempre tengo razón con este tipo de cosas", dijo con una sonrisa y miró a Thalía. La hija de Zeus miró hacia otro lado, sin querer saber qué estaba pasando la Diosa del Amor en esa mente suya.

**"Tu mente aún debe estar nublada de tu prisión, Thalia Grace", replicó Zoë, "¡Solo obstaculizarás nuestros movimientos!"**

**"Voy a obstaculizar tu movimiento, de acuerdo ..." gruñó Thalia mientras se paraba con el puño cerrado. Naruto dio un paso adelante y levantó las manos.**

**"¡Espera! Si lo que entiendo lentamente es correcto, eso significa que se supone que debo elegir mi grupo", dijo el hijo de Apolo, difundiendo la situación por el momento, "Zoë, Artemisa es tu matrona y líder, así que No pensaría en dejarte atrás. Elige otro cazador y únete a nosotros mañana a las puertas al amanecer ".**

"Bueno, ese es uno, ¿quién será el otro Hunter?" Hazel preguntó.

"Probablemente Phoebe", respondió Thalia a sabiendas.

**"Bien. Phoebe y yo nos veremos entonces.**

"Lo llamé, pero no puedo culparla. Yo también habría elegido a Phoebe", dijo Thalia asintiendo.

**Ella es la mejor rastreadora aparte de mí y una sanadora mucho mejor que tú ", anunció Zoë.**

"Espera, pero ¿Naruto no es un niño de Apolo?" Percy preguntó: "¿Cómo podría ser una mejor sanadora que una niña del Sol?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Thalia dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no sabía mucho del pasado de Phoebe y no preguntó. Ese era su negocio.

**Naruto asintió y ella se giró para irse antes de que otra voz la detuviera.**

**"Espera ... Phoebe es la chica alta construida como un tanque, ¿verdad?" Travis Stoll preguntó. Zoë asintió lentamente, haciéndolo sonreír mientras Conner sonreía, ambos muchachos tenían un brillo en sus ojos. Debido al hormigueo de una broma a punto de ser lanzada, Naruto lo notó y apareció detrás de Travis con la camisa una vez escondida por los hermanos en su mano. Lo desenrolló y lo leyó en voz alta.**

**"'La gira de caza de Artemis 2004?' ¿En serio? Una camisa de viaje con ... "Naruto olisqueó la camisa varias veces antes de toser," ¡Uf, asqueroso! ¿Sangre de centauro? ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esto? "**

**"Uh ..." Travis y Conner vacilaron simultáneamente por una respuesta. Naruto sacudió la cabeza y arrojó la camisa a Quirón, que estaba frunciendo el ceño a los niños, antes de que se aferrara a sus hombros.**

"Drat", dijo Afrodita con un puchero.

"Te lo mereces", dijo Artemisa, todavía un poco enojada con la Diosa del Amor que estaba enfermando a uno de sus Cazadores durante un momento tan importante.

**"Ya vuelvo", dijo Naruto al consejo de consejeros antes de que él y los hermanos Stoll desaparecieran en un destello amarillo.**

**"¡Uf, esos muchachos no saben cuándo dejar de fumar!" Katie Gardner exclamó con un gemido.**

"¡Diles cariño!" La Diosa del Cereal dijo.

**Percy y el resto la miraron mientras Zoë se iba para preparar a su compañero Hunter para su búsqueda. Al ver que tenía la atención de todos, Katie continuó: "Esos dos todavía estaban molestos por salir lastimados en el juego Capture-The-Flag, los escuché quejarse de eso mientras caminábamos en la Casa Grande".**

**Percy echó un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba Zoë y se volvió para sonreír a la hija de Athena, "Sí, pero seguro que fue satisfactorio vencer a los cazadores. Buen plan por cierto Annabeth".**

"Supongo que necesitábamos algo de sabiduría en ese momento", se rió Percy a su novia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sí, sí lo hiciste", le respondió ella antes de volver al libro.

**"No puedo tomar todo el crédito", dijo Annabeth tímidamente, "Naruto ayudó a señalar lo que había que mejorar, incluso si era algo pequeño como él protegiendo la bandera".**

"Hm, ¿en serio?" Athena preguntó con ligero interés.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se habrá ido?" Silena Beauregard preguntó a los demás.**

**"Creo que la pregunta es ¿qué le está haciendo a los hermanos Stoll?" Mark corrigió con una sonrisa.**

**Como si fuera una señal, hubo un coro de gritos doloridos que resonaban en la distancia. Quirón miró por las ventanas y entrecerró los ojos, escaneando el borde del campamento visible. Luego miró dos motas que subían lentamente por el pabellón del comedor. Para alivio de sus ojos cansados, una luz brilló de repente en las dos motas. Metiendo la mano en su cartera colgada, Quirón recuperó un par de binoculares. Miró las motas y soltó una pequeña carcajada.**

**"Bueno ... al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por la actuación de los hermanos Stoll", dijo Chiron con una sonrisa, antes de entregar los binoculares al consejero más cercano, que resultó ser Katie.**

**Los ojos igualmente oscuros de la chica de cabello oscuro entrecerraron los ojos por los binoculares antes de que ella comenzara a reír. Durante su ajuste, le pasó los binoculares a Charlie Beckendorf, quien hizo lo que hizo al ver lo que ella y Chiron vieron.**

**El patrón continuó hasta que Percy recibió los binoculares, curioso por saber qué había hecho que Thalia, Grover y Annabeth se rieran a carcajadas. Mirando a través de la oscuridad, entrecerró los ojos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y una sonrisa se encontró en su rostro. La risa siguió brevemente mientras bajaba los binoculares.**

**Afuera del pabellón del comedor, colgando de sus pies solo con su ropa interior, los hermanos Stoll estaban colgados de una trampa, que era paralela a la cabecera de la mesa perteneciente a los cazadores de Artemis.**

"¡Oh, ja, ja, linda!" Hermes se rió junto con todos los demás.

**Arriba en el Olimpo, viendo las travesuras, Apolo, en su forma natural, se volvió hacia su medio hermano menor que estaba reventando las tripas.**

**"¿Supongo que apruebas la situación en la que se encuentran tus hijos?" Apolo le preguntó al mensajero.**

**Hermes, riendo histéricamente, levantó un dedo y jadeó. Una vez que se había calmado hasta reírse, el Dios de los Mensajeros respondió: "¡Sí, sí! ¡Oh, hombre! ¡Ese niño ... es un genio!"**

**"De hecho lo es!" Apolo dijo con una sonrisa antes de jactarse: "¡Él me lo da, por supuesto!"**

"Oh, por favor", dijo Hades con un giro de sus ojos.

**" ****_Cierto_**** ..." Hermes arrastró una sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño, "¿Tuviste suerte al encontrar a Artemisa?"**

**El buen humor de Apolo cayó, "No ... ¡Pero es por eso que le ****_sugerí_**** al Oráculo que pusiera a mi pequeño Maelstrom en el caso! Si alguien puede encontrarla, lo hará".**

**"Sí, pero hay una cosa llamada intervención divina. ¿Suenan las campanas?" Hermes preguntó con una ceja arqueada.**

**"No ayudé ****_directamente_**** a Naruto", señaló Apolo antes de sonreír, "Además, nunca ****_le dije_**** al Oráculo que le diera la misión. Simplemente le ****_sugerí_**** que lo hiciera".**

"Ves, hiciste eso", regañó Artemisa a su hermano cuando tenía razón.

**"... Tenemos que pasar más tiempo", decidió Hermes mientras se reía del método de Apolo de romper las reglas.**

**"De hecho lo hacemos, hermanito, de hecho lo hacemos", acordó el Dios Sol.**

"Si incluso _piensan_ en otra 'experiencia de unión', los _castigaré a_ los dos", advirtió Zeus a los dos dioses en cuestión. Apolo intentó parecer inocente mientras Hermes se cruzó de brazos con la decepción escrita en su rostro.

"¿Quieres que alguien más lea?" Percy le preguntó a su novia. La página pasó y Percy le arrebató el libro, "¡Annabeth!"

"¡Solo un poco más! ¡Vamos Percy!" suplicó la hija de la Sabiduría.

"Ah, déjala leer", dijo Leo en apoyo de la niña, "Al menos podemos tomar un descanso".

"Muy bien," cedió el hijo de Poseidón, antes de agregar, "¡Pero no hay que leer más adelante!"

* * *

Frank suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos. Tenía un montón de cartas delante de él, jugando un juego de solitario para aliviar su aburrimiento solitario.

"Está bien Frank, la Diosa de la Suerte parece odiarte, pero puedes superar esto". Dijo juntando las cartas y las barajó. Después de colocarlos en su lugar en su lugar.

¡Había jugado unas 12 veces, pero no había ganado ni una vez!

Lamentablemente, en su aburrimiento, olvidó comprobar algo.

Le faltaban los 7 de los clubes.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

"¿Y dónde estabas?" Atenea le preguntó a su agresivo hermano.

Ares se pasó el pulgar por los labios y buscó algo antes de sonreír, "Tuve que tomar un bocadillo. ¿Quién está leyendo?"

"Mi hija otra vez".

Annabeth volvió a tomar el libro y se sintió realmente tentada a leer con anticipación, su necesidad de saber más sobre la rubia que su otro yo consideraba que su hermano era un tema realmente interesante en su cabeza. Pero, para no ser gritada por todos, ella comenzó a hablar.

**Naruto regresó a una sala de guerra llena de risas, risas y risitas con una sonrisa consumada en su rostro. Desempolvando sus manos de una manera que mostraba que había terminado de sacar la basura, Naruto preguntó: "¿A alguien más le gustaría intentar obstaculizar la búsqueda?"**

**Los adolescentes sacudieron la cabeza con sonrisas en sus rostros. Naruto sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, "Bien, entonces puedo elegir mi grupo".**

**La sala quedó en silencio cuando dio un paso a un lado y se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y agachando ligeramente la cabeza. Los consejeros esperaron con respiraciones contenidas, todos sopesaron sus propias posturas y lo que podían presentar.**

**Lee ya sabía que ninguno de sus hermanos o los hermanos di Angelo estarían acompañando a su hermano mayor.**

Tanto Apolo como Hades asintieron a esto. Para Apolo, Naruto ya era increíble. Y para Hades, no desearía a sus hijos en esa búsqueda, nunca más.

**Por un lado, él era un arquero a la par con los Cazadores, por lo que no habría una llamada para más guerreros de largo alcance. Y siendo él un hijo de Apolo, Naruto podría lidiar con la mayoría de las heridas. Eso dejó dos cosas requeridas para esta búsqueda, una de ellas era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que de nuevo, Naruto era bueno; el otro es el seguimiento de habilidades.**

**Por supuesto, Naruto ya tenía dos Cazadoras, chicas entrenadas por su tía en el camino de la Caza, pero él necesitaría algo más, algo que solo una persona presente podría traer a la mesa.**

**No hubo sorpresa en la cara de Lee cuando los ojos únicos de Naruto se abrieron y se clavaron en Grover. Los ojos del sátiro se agrandaron y la cursi pelota de ping-pong que estaba masticando fue tragada rápidamente.**

**"Grover," comenzó Naruto lentamente, "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que tus hechizos de rastreo sean exitosos?"**

**"Uhh ... S-setenta y cinco a ochenta por ciento", respondió Grover con voz suave, "¿Q-por qué?"**

**"Eres el número uno".**

"Vaya G-man", dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

**El color del rostro del sátiro ya pálido se desvaneció y tragó con sequedad. Hubo una pausa antes de que Grover asintiera y Naruto sonriera, "Dulce. Ahora, necesito dos más-"**

**"Me voy", dijo Thalia severamente, sus ojos parpadeando con determinación y su lenguaje corporal desafiando a cualquiera a decir lo contrario.**

"Wow, tan ansioso", bromeó Piper, recibiendo algunas risas de todos menos de la llamada chica ansiosa.

**Naruto suspiró, pero asintió. Miró alrededor de la habitación, todos permanecieron en silencio mientras sabían lo que esto significaba. Solo quedaba un lugar en esta búsqueda.**

**Mark se mordió la uña con nerviosismo y anticipación. Él entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que los ojos del rubio se detenían en el Chico del Agua. **_**Percy Jackson**_** . ¡ **_**Siempre**_** fue ****Jackson!**

"Él tiene un poco de razón", señaló Annabeth y se volvió hacia su novio, "De alguna manera entras en cada búsqueda".

Percy solo sonrió tímidamente ante la idea.

**La sangre de Ares hervida dentro de él y antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar, Mark se levantó y gruñó, "¿Por qué **_**se**_** van?"**

**Naruto parpadeó sorprendido por la interrupción, permitiendo que Mark continuara, "¡Jackson ha estado en su búsqueda hace dos veranos! ¡Luego interfirió con el verano pasado de Clarisse! ¡No esta vez!"**

"Ooh, tío te llamó", comentó Leo mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

**"Sr. Andrews-" comenzó Chiron.**

**"Es porque Jackson quiere demostrar que estoy equivocado", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos pasaron del centauro diplomático al semidiós mayor: "Es tan terco, como muchos de nuestros padres, que está dispuesto a romper las reglas solo para hacerlo. Lo hizo el año pasado para salvar a Grover, una razón admirable, pero ahora es personal ... ¿no es así, Jackson?**

**Percy frunció el ceño, "No, no lo es".**

**"¿Oh? ¿Entonces nunca hubieras tratado de escaparte y ayudarnos? ¿No para salvar la cara? ... ¿Lo harías si Grover o Annie fueran capturados?" Preguntó Naruto, desafiando al niño a decir lo contrario. Percy frunció el ceño, consciente de que si Annabeth o Grover hubieran sido capturados una vez más, estaría haciendo espuma por la boca para entrar en esta búsqueda.**

Annabeth le dio una sonrisa tranquila a su novio y él le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

**Ahora, sin embargo, no pudo ver ninguna razón por la que debería ir.**

**Los ojos grises de Annabeth miraron al semidiós rubio, analizando como siempre, tratando de descubrir por qué estaba molestando a Percy.**

"Sí, por favor, ilumínanos", solicitó Percy con interés.

**Podía decir su nombre, declarar su decisión hecha e irse, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Quería hacer que pareciera que Percy accedió a esta búsqueda, como si fuera **_**su**_** elección, no la de Naruto.**

"Bueno, Percy es terco así ... también un poco lento si Naruto lo engaña para que lo haga", comentó Thalia con una sonrisa. Percy la ignoró fácilmente.

**Por supuesto, Annabeth estaba molesta porque no la consideraban, pero **_**conocía a**_** Naruto. La encontró antes que Thalia y Luke.**

"¡¿Esperar lo?!" Annabeth y Thalia gritaron en estado de shock y se miraron.

"Hm, bueno, explica su cercanía", comentó Afrodita a la ligera, pero incluso ella podía decir que algo era ... ¡Oh, oh! Interesante.

**Era su **_**hermano**_** en todo menos en sangre. Siempre tuvo sus propios motivos para hacer las cosas.**

"Wow, para que Annabeth sepa mucho sobre Naruto, ¿eh?" Piper preguntó, hombre, se estaba volviendo más emocionante por minutos.

"¡Oye, ahora tiene un gran hermano increíble!" Apolo sonrió brillantemente.

Artemis gimió, "Esa pobre, pobre chica".

**Eso no significaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo con la forma en que él estaba molestando a Percy.**

"Aww, Annabeth se preocupa por los pantalones empapados", bromeó Nico, recibiendo algunas pepitas de pretzel en la cara a través de la hija de Atenea.

**"Eres una persona muy egoísta, Percy Jackson", dijo Naruto con calma, muy consciente de que estaba presionando los botones de Percy.**

"Dick se mueve, realmente divertido, pero se mueve dick", dijo Leo con una sonrisa torcida.

**"Hiciste la búsqueda del Maestro Bolt, no para salvar al mundo, sino a tu madre. Dejaste a la vista a tus semidioses morir mientras intentabas salvar a un amigo. En resumen, no has aprendido una lección importante: las necesidades del muchos superan las necesidades de unos pocos ".**

Percy apretó los puños con los dientes al descubierto. Odiaba esa línea, realmente lo hacía. Fue contra su Fatal Flaw tan terriblemente.

**Percy parecía listo para cubrir al semidiós mayor, o tratar de hacerlo de todos modos. Parecía que solo Thalia o Annabeth podían golpearlo por alguna razón.**

"Porque parece que lo conocemos y no le importa, ¿creo?" Annabeth declaró insegura.

**Antes de que pudiera intentar ponerse de pie, Naruto continuó.**

**"Sin embargo", dijo, "no dejaste atrás a ninguno de tus amigos a cambio de tu madre y le devolviste el rayo. Te quedaste para que Clarisse pudiera salvar el campamento y superaste al hijo de Hermes equivocado. Entiendes el Lección que aprecio más que la anterior: "Los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus preciosas personas son peores que la basura".**

"Una forma de vida brillante", comentó Hestia suavemente con una sonrisa amable. A este chico le gustaba cada vez más.

**Una lección que mi padre pasó por mi tierra natal antes de irse.**

"Increíble esa insolación aquí podría decir eso", bromeó Hermes, haciendo que su hermano lo fulminara con la mirada.

**Una lección potenciada por Lady Hestia. Y es solo por eso que sé que puedo confiar en ti a mi lado, a pesar de nuestras diferencias ".**

**Después de memorizar y disfrutar de la cara golpeada de Percy y de asentir, Naruto miró a Mark, que se estaba calmando, "En cuanto a por qué no voy a traer una caravana de Ares", miró a Katie, que comenzó a jugar con sus manos. y se sonrojó bajo su mirada, "Deméter", un guiño a Charles, quien asintió con la cabeza, "Hefesto", un guiño a Silena, que se sonrojó levemente y fue brevemente fulminada por Thalia, "Afrodita".**

"Un pequeño encantador", comentó Afrodita con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Thalia, "Tu otra yo debería apurarse antes de que una de mis hijas lo atrape".

Ella se rió de la cara roja que había recibido del Cazador.

**una mirada a la ventana con algunas risitas de la habitación, "Hermes", una mirada final a Annabeth, quien asintió con desilusión en su rostro, "O la cabaña de Athena, puedo explicarlo simplemente: necesito que protejas mi nuevo casa."**

**Los consejeros se sentaron más erguidos en sus asientos después de esa declaración, y Mark se sentó lentamente. Chiron parecía asombrado mientras el Sr. D sorbía tranquilamente su Coca-Cola Light, ambos mirando al Guardián rubio con indicios de aprobación en sus ojos.**

"Aww, incluso a D le gusta, un poco". Apolo dijo con una sonrisa.

El Dios de la locura puso los ojos en blanco, pero internamente reconoció de mala gana las palabras del semidiós en la pantalla.

**Naruto se frotó los ojos y dio un paso adelante antes de inclinarse sobre el borde de la mesa, "Mira, no estás contento con eso, pero es verdad. Lee ya sabe por qué no traeré nada de su cabaña. El resto de ustedes es necesario aquí , para entrenar y proteger nuestro hogar ".**

**"Un buen punto", dijo Chiron, "¿Señor ...?"**

**"Puedes llamarme Uzumaki, **_**todavía**_** no ****estoy ****acostumbrado al nombre Namikaze", admitió el rubio mientras la atmósfera tensa en la habitación se aliviaba con su tímida declaración.**

**"Sr. Uzumaki", comenzó de nuevo Chiron, "¿Tiene una copia escrita de un horario que pueda presentarle al campamento?"**

**Naruto sonrió de una manera que desconcertó a los que se quedaron atrás, haciendo que Lee gimiera.**

**"Oh, eso y más, mi querido Quirón", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "Eso y más ..."**

"Bueno, el entrenamiento parece estar bajo una nueva administración", comentó Athena a la ligera y tenía una mirada de evaluación en sus ojos. Se preguntó cómo sería el entrenamiento.

**La reunión se cerró poco después de eso, y Naruto miró al cielo, frunciendo el ceño cuando la oscuridad comenzó cuando su padre viajó hacia el oeste. El planeta de su tía se estaba oscureciendo, y seguía rápidamente el camino de Sol, más rápido de lo que debería haber sido.**

_**Papá está trabajando horas extras para cubrir a la tía Arte,**_** pensó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, **_**Rai-Jiji aún debe tenerlo en libertad condicional por encontrar la escapatoria a la regla de 'no visitar', de lo contrario tendría un clon corriendo ambos carros.**_

"Caray, gracias por aumentar mi carga de trabajo", se quejó el Dios de la Música, pero se calló después de ver al Maestro Tornillo en la mano de su padre.

**"¡Naruto!" El rubio se volvió hacia su nombre y miró a su nervioso hermano menor, "Oye ... eh, sé que te vas mañana pero ... Bueno, algunos de nuestros hermanos se preguntaban ... ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? nuestra cabaña esta noche?**

**Una ceja dorada se arqueó y sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba, "¿No estás tratando de disminuir el entrenamiento, verdad?"**

**"... Tal vez un poco", admitió Lee con una risa tímida, "Pero en serio, ¿quieres? Estamos nerviosos. Todos lo sentimos ... Papá ****nos **_**sobrevuela**_** más rápido de lo normal".**

**Naruto asintió y llevó a su hermano pequeño a un abrazo con un solo brazo, guiando a Lee de regreso a su cabaña. "Reunámonos y hablemos.** Dejaré **un** Bunshin **con los niños de Hades esta noche".**

**Los dos hermanos volvieron a la cabaña de Apolo, charlando ociosamente y hablando sobre posibles escenarios en los que Naruto se encontraría. Por encima de ellos, Percy Jackson montó un Pegaso de color cuervo a quién sabe dónde en un esfuerzo por aclarar su cabeza.**

"Y ahí voy al problema principal de la búsqueda, allí mismo", dijo Percy en voz baja.

"Nadie puede culparte por no conocer a la criatura Percy Jackson, incluso yo me había olvidado de eso", aseguró Artemis al niño, obteniendo un agradecido asentimiento a cambio.

**~ Mañana ~**

**Naruto se paró al lado de Thalia con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaban en Half-Blood Hill para comenzar su búsqueda. Los cazadores Zoë y Phoebe estaban en el lado opuesto, esperando con impaciencia y mirando al líder de búsqueda actual que estaba charlando ociosamente con Grover.**

**"¿Y entonces qué dijo Annie?" Preguntó Naruto, obteniendo la historia completa detrás de la búsqueda del Ladrón del Rayo en lugar del resumen que recibió de su empleador.**

**Grover se rió entre dientes y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar en voz alta: "'Para que lo sepas, babeas mientras duermes', nunca había visto a Percy tan sorprendido en su vida".**

Percy parecía avergonzado mientras Annabeth se reía de ese recuerdo.

**"Diez dólares dice que confiesa cuando regresemos", dijo Thalia**

Se escucharon algunas risitas en la cámara. ¡Todos sabían cuánto tiempo llevó que eso sucediera!

**adentro mientras Naruto se reía. La risa del rubio se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió una broma. Como un actor principal, frunció el ceño con fingida confusión.**

**"¿Confesar a quién?" Preguntó Naruto inocentemente. Thalia y Grover se congelaron de repente y se miraron. Sabían cómo era Naruto cuando protegía a Annabeth,**

"Sí, tienes un obstáculo ahora Jackson", bromeó Ares con una risa burlona.

**y Thalia recuerda lo que dijo que le haría a cualquier ex novio de Annabeth. Eso la llevó a preguntarse qué le haría a Luke y ella se estremeció. No es un pensamiento agradable.**

Los que conocieron a Luke también se estremecieron; No iba a ser bonito.

**"U-Uh, bueno, um ... Es un secreto no tan secreto que eh, Percy, um ..." Grover tartamudeó antes de ver a Annabeth y Chiron acercándose a la colina sin dicho niño, "¡duerme tarde!"**

**Naruto se rió entre dientes y le dio unas palmaditas al sátiro en el hombro. "Relájate, G, estoy al tanto. Tendrías que estar ciego para no verlo".**

**"¿Mira qué?" Annabeth preguntó mientras se acercaban. Naruto le sonrió y la envolvió en un abrazo.**

Percy adquirió una expresión muy desagradable en su rostro, haciendo que sus primos se rieran de él mientras Annabeth se sonrojaba ligeramente.

**"¡Mi hermana widdle más linda del mundo entero!" el rubio exclamó con una sonrisa mientras hacía girar a la sorprendida chica en un círculo. Una vez que la bajó, la sostuvo a distancia con una sonrisa; "Recuerdo cuando eras tan alto como mi pierna, fingiendo ser duro mientras temblabas de miedo. Luego hubo un momento en que casi pis-"**

"Oh, Dioses", gruñó Annabeth mientras quería morir en un agujero. ¡Todos se reían de ella!

**"¡Cállate, Naruto!" Annabeth siseó con la cara roja mientras Thalia sonreía ante el posible chantaje.**

"Por supuesto que lo harías", la niña sabia le cortó a su amiga. Thalia se encogió de hombros, era verdad.

**"¿O quieres que hable de la Diosa en Frisco?"**

"¡Mi hijo solo tiene juego!" Apolo bombeó antes de suplicar: "¡Qué Diosa, vamos, dinos!"

"No dice. Oh, una leyenda, Eirene, la diosa de la paz?" Annabeth preguntó confusamente.

**"¡Touché hermanita, touché!" rápidamente se rió entre dientes de la rubia mayor cuando soltó a Annabeth y miró a Quirón, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Thalia, "¿No Percy?"**

**"Me temo que no", respondió Chiron con un suspiro, "He buscado por todas partes, y después de entrar a su cabaña, no lo encontré".**

**"Lo que significa que eres un hombre bajo", Annabeth insinuó con una sonrisa.**

"Bien, ¡cámbiate!" Annabeth vitoreó.

**Naruto frunció el ceño.**

"O no", señaló Jason.

**Miró a los demás antes de decir: "Ya volveremos".**

"Van a tener 'The Talk'", susurró Leo, después de que Annabeth le arrojara bocadillos.

**Naruto agarró ligeramente el hombro de Annabeth y se alejaron rápidamente a través de Hiraishin. La condujo unos pasos más hacia el bosque que rodeaba el campamento antes de darse la vuelta y mirarla.**

"¿Solo en el bosque profundo? ¡Oh, qué atrevido!" Afrodita vitoreó.

Annabeth gimió con mejillas rosadas mientras eso parecía poner a Percy de mal humor.

**"No puedes venir conmigo. Hice mi elección, Annabeth", dijo en voz baja. La niña frunció el ceño y si uno miraba, podía ver dolor en sus ojos.**

Percy le dio a su novia un abrazo armado, "Creo que necesitas uno". Él le dijo en un susurro. Recibió una palmada a medias en el hombro, lo que lo hizo reír ligeramente.

**Naruto suspiró, "Ya elegí seis, la profecía menciona seis convirtiendo a cinco de todos modos. ¿Por qué arriesgarse?"**

**"Solo quiero ayudar", suplicó la niña. Naruto la abrazó y le susurró: "Lo sé, Annie. Lo sé. Sin embargo, te necesito aquí; para mantener la calma y vigilar a mi familia ... Eres el único en quien puedo confiar con eso".**

"Oh, realmente quiero saber más sobre su historia", enfatizó la Diosa del Amor con irritación.

**"¡P-Pero ahora soy más fuerte!" Ella protestó a través de algunos sollozos, "¡E-No es justo! ¡No puedes dejarme otra vez, no puedes!"**

"Wow, estoy realmente molesta por esto", susurró Annabeth sorprendida. Dioses, ella realmente quería saber qué había pasado entre ella y la rubia mayor.

**Naruto sonrió suavemente y le puso una mano en la barbilla, haciéndola mirarlo, "Annie, sé que no es justo. ¿Crees que quiero dejar a mi hermanita otra vez? Sin embargo, hay más cosas que hacer. Intenta mira eso. Incluso Athena no lo sabe todo ".**

"¡Demasiado cierto!" Anunció Hermes, obteniendo una mirada irritada de su sabia hermana.

**"Todavía no es justo", la rubia más joven sollozó y lo abrazó, "Promete que volverás ... ¿En menos de siete años?"**

**"No sé, hay muchas cosas divertidas que puedo hacer en siete años ..." Naruto se detuvo antes de reírse cuando ella juguetonamente lo golpeó.**

"Una vez más, demasiado cierto", dijo Hermes mientras él y Apolo sonreían, se podía hacer _mucho_ en ese tiempo.

"Bueno, al menos ella tiene algo de control sobre él", señaló Hera.

**"Prometo volver enseguida. Y cuando encuentres ese cerebro de percebe, dile que perdió su oportunidad de impresionarme, ¿quieres?"**

"¿Cómo ir, Percy, ya perdiendo puntos con el hermano mayor de Annabeth? Por vergüenza", regañó Nico burlándose.

Percy solo palmeó la cara, pero estaba internamente agradecido de no tener que lidiar con un hermano demasiado protector, solo una Diosa de la Sabiduría.

**La niña más joven se rió en respuesta antes de comenzar a calmarse. Después de que Annabeth se secó las lágrimas, los dos regresaron al grupo con otro destello de luz. Naruto miró a Quirón con el ceño fruncido, "Acabo de recordar algo que deberíamos haber abordado antes ... ¿No se acerca el Solsticio de Invierno?"**

**"La reunión anual es en ocho días y Artemisa **_**necesita**_** estar allí", insistió el centauro.**

"Sí, porque alguien es demasiado terco para ver la verdad frente a él", comentó Poseidón a su hermano menor, quien lo ignoró a favor de la historia.

**Naruto asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Una semana debería ser suficiente tiempo", reflexionó en voz baja antes de mirar a su grupo, "¿Alguien tiene una idea de por dónde empezar?"**

**"West, obviamente", espetó Phoebe, mirando a Naruto con una mirada mientras él puso los ojos, "Usted debe saber. **_**Usted**_** tiene la misión."**

"¡Alguien es snippy ~!" Afrodita le cantó a Artemisa. Ella continuó ligeramente, "Realmente se caen a pedazos sin ti".

Artemisa solo la fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo refutar que tenía un ligero punto.

**"Sí, lo hice. Y aunque sé que ir al oeste es el final del juego, necesitamos más que eso para continuar", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a Grover, "¿Alguna sugerencia, Grover?"**

**"Le dije a **_**usted**_** que deberían:!" "Phoebe, sé que estás preocupada, pero así que ayúdame Rhea si alguno de ustedes me habla una vez más, ¡te dejaré aquí de la manera más vergonzosa que se me ocurra!" Naruto rompió con un gruñido,**

Artemisa frunció el ceño en su joven rostro ante ese comentario.

"Bueno, parece que la mancha solar incluso tiene un punto de ruptura. Déjale a una de las groupies de Arte que la toque", dijo Dioniso en un tono arrastrado.

**haciendo que los dos den un paso atrás sorprendidos antes de mirarlo a él. Tomó un pequeño respiro por la nariz antes de hablar de nuevo, "... Grover, ¿sugerencias?"**

**Mirando a su actual líder de búsqueda con preocupación y una pizca de miedo, el sátiro dijo: "Bueno, el último lugar donde la vimos fue cerca de DC, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no empezamos allí?"**

**"¡Recoger su rastro, me suena bien!" el guardián respondió antes de mirar a Chiron: "¡Necesito dos cosas antes de irnos! Primero, dígales a Bianca y Nico que me iré por una semana y quiero que se comporten. Segundo, necesito un auto para conducir a DC .. "**

**"¿Naruto?" Chiron preguntó mientras Naruto se apagaba y se espaciaba. Los compañeros de búsqueda miraron al rubio como él parecía estar en su propio mundo.**

"¿Otra visión?" Apolo murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Naruto estaba recibiendo muchos de esos. Dos en casi un día, eso fue un poco más de lo que solían recibir sus hijos.

**" **_**(Como en los viejos tiempos, eh) ¿Naruto?" El hombre del sueño anterior preguntó mientras se miraban el uno al otro.**_

**" **_**(¡Atacando a civiles, no pensé que te hundirías tanto para llamar mi atención!") Llamó con furia ardiente mientras se paraban en un enfrentamiento fuera del Smithsonian.**_

**" **_**¿Qué estás diciendo?" Un semidiós más joven y familiar preguntó mientras varios mercenarios preparaban sus armas.**_

**"¡ **_**Solo mantente fuera de esto, Jackson! ¡Tomas a los otros chicos, solo golpéalos una vez! ¡Este es mío! Gritó Naruto mientras apresuraba al hombre.**_

"Parece que el pasado está surgiendo detrás de él", declaró Ares con un poco de alegría, "Hmph, ¿incluso atacando a los mortales? Bueno, eso hará que esto sea un poco más intenso".

La sonrisa de Ares creció ante la última palabra. Le gustaban algunas peleas intensas.

**La visión se desvaneció y un fuerte golpe de piel sobre el contacto con la piel resonó en el claro.**

**"¡Ay!" Naruto gritó al ser abofeteado antes de mirar a su atacante con un puchero, "¡Thalia- **_**chan**_** ... eso duele!"**

**"Bueno, si no hubieras decidido visitar la-la land mientras hablábamos contigo, ¡no habrías sido abofeteado!" Thalia regañó al adolescente con un gruñido y un puño en alto, "¡Tienes suerte de que no te golpeé de nuevo!"**

**"... Personalmente, creo que simplemente te gusta pegarme, ¡Ow!**

Thalía estaba rosada mientras trataba de cubrir sus mejillas inflamadas de las demás, pero fracasó miserable mientras se reían de ella.

"Hombre, solo consigue una habitación", bromeó Leo, antes de que Jason lo golpeara en el hombro con el ceño fruncido, "Oh, vamos, eso es gracioso. Otro puede que tengas un cuñado pronto".

**¿Nadie puede bromear estos días? "Gritó Naruto mientras se frotaba el brazo.**

**Annabeth se rió de lo que reconoció como el coqueteo de sus dos hermanos mayores. Se inclinó hacia Grover y le preguntó: "Me dirás si se besan, ¿verdad?"**

"¡Mira, otra Annabeth está de acuerdo conmigo!" Leo señaló, haciendo que la actual lectora Annabeth se riera y también estuviera de acuerdo con él.

**"Cruza mis cuernos y apuñala mi muslo", respondió el sátiro asintiendo y sonriendo, "Cinco latas dicen que lo besa en dos días".**

"¿Por qué esa cabra maloliente?", Gruñó el cazador.

**"Diez dracmas dicen que se besarán después de que encuentres a Artemisa", respondió Annabeth con una sonrisa.**

"Ah, un beso después de una gran búsqueda ... ese tipo es simplemente mágico", suspiró contenta la Dama de las palomas.

**"¿Quién va a besar a quién?" "¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntaron los curiosos cazadores con el ceño fruncido.**

**"¡Naruto y Thalia ki-oof! Quiero decir, nada", se corrigió Grover después de que Annabeth lo golpeara en el costado. Se frotó el costado y la miró mientras la chica rubia sonreía inocentemente.**

"Pequeña cosita que eres, ¿lo sabes?" Thalia le dijo a su mejor amiga. El niño de la sabiduría solo le sonrió a sabiendas.

**"Muy bien, divídanse ustedes dos", dijo Chiron a los dos semidioses de ojos azules, "Tengo las llaves de la furgoneta aquí, Sr. Uzumaki. Creo que ahora es cuando nos despedimos".**

**Entonces, después de una despedida final y una advertencia (amenaza) de Zoë sobre su seguridad de los Cazadores, la Búsqueda de Artemisa comenzó oficialmente con los cinco buscadores amontonados en una camioneta de aspecto bastante agradable. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero se subió al asiento del conductor.**

"Por supuesto que mi hijo odiaría viajar en ese cacharro", sonrió Apollo, sus hijos tenían mucho mejor gusto por los autos, ¡estaba en su sangre!

**Pasaron unas horas y Naruto suspiró mientras otro auto deportivo se acercaba rápidamente. Supuso que era la sangre de su padre en él, pero realmente quería conducir algo más ... elegante que una furgoneta negra. Se sintió un poco como una enredadera.**

"Mira, te lo dije!" El dios de la medicina se regodeó.

"Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Chiron que obtenga un nuevo trabajo de pintura en la camioneta", dijo Percy con una sonrisa contenida.

**"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" Grover preguntó desde atrás mientras se sentaba al lado de Thalia mientras ella miraba a Zoë, que montaba una escopeta.**

"Me encanta la escopeta", señaló Thalia con un puchero, maldita sea Zoe.

**Phoebe se sentó al otro lado de Grover, no perturbada por la rivalidad de Thalia o Zoë, prefiriendo mirar a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto por razones desconocidas ... muy probablemente debido al requisito de su dama de la política anti-hombre.**

**"No es nada. Ah, vamos Chiron, ¿en serio? ¿No pudiste llenar el tanque antes de que nos fuéramos?" se quejó para sí mismo mientras miraba el medidor de gas. Mirando a Zoë, dijo: "Tenemos que parar".**

**"Entonces hazlo, rápidamente. Cuanto antes no esté trabajando contigo, antes sé que Milady está a salvo", racionalizó Zoë. Naruto la miró de manera extraña antes de sacudir la cabeza y salir en una parada donde podía volver a llenar el gas. Tomó nota de un Dodge Challenger SRT8 de color azul cobalto con rayas negras de carreras estacionadas cerca. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando escuchó un grito.**

"Están muertos", declaró Piper en firme.

**Oh, encontró una solución a su problema. Solo una oración rápida primero.**

**Phoebe, Zoë y Thalia rechinan los dientes cuando dos chicos guapos que podrían darle una oportunidad a la forma preferida de Apolo (recuperación anterior a Naruto) se acercaron a ellos.**

"¡Nuh-uh, de ninguna manera!" Apolo hizo un puchero, ¡se veía _mucho_ mejor!

**Miraron a Naruto con una mirada fulminante y se burlaron de Grover. Phoebe tomó sus armas pero Naruto la cortó sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**En cambio, se acercó a los muchachos y les dijo: "Buen viaje, muchachos ... Hey, ¿se sienten apostados amistosamente?"**

**Los chicos arquearon la frente y el aparente dueño del auto dio un paso adelante, "Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?"**

**"Adivina lo que tengo en la mano y puedes estar acompañado por mis tres amigos aquí", dijo Naruto, señalando a las chicas con su mano derecha, revelando las llaves que colgaban de su índice.**

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Thalia gritó de rabia.

**Thalia, Zoë y Phoebe parecían lívidas. Grover se mordió el labio para evitar balidos de miedo ante la intención asesina que estaban enviando a Naruto.**

**Los dos tipos, viendo lo que tenía en la mano, sonrieron ante su suerte. El dueño preguntó: "¿Y si perdemos?"**

**"Te patean el trasero", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ya habían asumido que las chicas eran las chicas clicas en una escuela secundaria local, todas ladrando y sin morder. Como sabía esto? Una forma de manipular la niebla que aprendió mientras estudiaba con un amigo de su jefe. No vieron a los tres duros como las uñas, enfurecieron a las chicas listas para una pelea en el bar, sino que las vieron como tres chicas adolescentes que vestían ropa reveladora y se reían.**

"Oh, buen uso de la niebla", Hazel felicitó con una sonrisa.

**"¡Estaban en!" Los muchachos gritaron previsiblemente. La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió malvada y cerró el puño.**

**"¿Qué hay en mi mano?" preguntó, ignorando a las chicas que irradiaban asesinatos detrás de él.**

**"¡Acabas de perder mucho tiempo, amigo! ¡Las llaves de tu camioneta están en tu mano derecha! el conductor del automóvil anunció con orgullo: "¡Ahora, vamos chicas! Un trato es un trato".**

**"En cierto modo tienes razón ... pero también estás muy equivocado", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras sostenía otro set, uno con una cadena de discoteca colgando del anillo, "Ves **_**estas**_** son las llaves de mi camioneta. Y **_**estos**_** ... Bueno, **_**estas**_** son las claves de mi nuevo Challenger ".**

"¡Guau, buen juego de manos chico!" Hermes alabó con un movimiento de cabeza. Fue un gran gambito.

**"¿Q-Qué?" El antiguo dueño del Challenger exclamó mientras buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos, "¡Hey! ¡Devuélvelas!"**

**"Oh, lo haría, pero creo que estuvimos de acuerdo en lo que sucedería si perdieras. Chicas ... no las maten", se rió Naruto mientras pasaba junto a los dos tipos, que de repente se molestaron cuando su improvisado escudo se alejó. de ellos, permitiendo que todas las intenciones asesinas de las chicas vengan volando hacia ellos. La ilusión de Naruto se desvaneció y todo el infierno se desató.**

"¡Golpéales la mierda!" Thalia gritó de alegría, incluso Artemisa disfrutó la escena que tenía delante. Los chicos y los dioses estaban haciendo una mueca por lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Naruto salió del café de la parada de descanso con un café con leche en la mano derecha mientras un clon lo seguía, utilizando la Niebla para aparecer como un Quirón bípedo vestido con un bonito traje. El guardián rubio se rió cuando los dos adolescentes no eran mejores que un montón de basura. Eran manchas en la hierba, todavía respiraban pero dolían inmensamente. La niebla se movió a su alrededor para parecerse a dos pandilleros.**

"Gracias a Hécate por la niebla, realmente gracias", dijo Piper.

"La niebla me odia", agregó Percy con el ceño fruncido, tal vez a Hecate no le gustaba a veces ... bueno, sus hijas intentaron matarlo durante ese verano.

**Asintiendo con la cabeza al clon de incógnito, caminó hacia el grupo de cuatro. Tomó un sorbo de su café con leche antes de mirar a las niñas y Grover, "¿Estamos listos para irnos ahora?"**

**Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada a su llegada y se prepararon para saltar. Levantó una mano, "Antes de que intentes lastimarme, déjame decirte que estuve jugando contra ellos todo el tiempo. Incluso si hubieran ganado por algún milagro, ustedes tres podrían haber pateado sus traseros, y luego los míos. Lo acogí con agrado. Pero no lo hicieron. Debes usar la furia femenina justa, ¿Grover no se cagó a sí mismo ni a mí? Acabo de recibir un nuevo viaje y un café con leche. Diría que salimos bastante bien ".**

"¡Es un operador suave ~!" Apolo cantó con una sonrisa.

**Las chicas lo miraron boquiabiertas cuando él giró rápidamente y se acercó al Challenger, levantando las teclas y presionando el botón de alarma. Un pitido rápido y él estaba abriendo la puerta del conductor, empujando el asiento hacia adelante y señalando el espacio abierto, "Damas ... y Grover ... ¿Salvaremos a una Diosa?"**

_**Ok, eso fue suave ...**_** Thalia admitió para sí misma mientras corría hacia el auto y agarraba el asiento de la escopeta. Ella le sonrió a Zoë en victoria, ¡ **_**pero esto fue mejor! ¡Come eso, Sombra Nocturna! ¡Espero que disfrutes de tu viaje en el asiento trasero estrecho!**_

"¡Qué cruel de tu parte, Thalía! Buen trabajo", alabó Afrodita, ¡quédate con esos que odian el amor!

**Naruto hizo una mueca y se disculpó mentalmente con Grover por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.**

_**Ah, bueno ... algún día me lo agradecerá, se**_** aseguró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros mientras Grover subía a toda prisa mientras Zoë y Phoebe lo seguían vacilantes. Zoë sentada en el medio por ser más baja que Phoebe, aunque solo sea por una pulgada.**

**Naruto empujó el asiento hacia atrás, aliviado de que no estaría aplastando a Phoebe y Zoë, ni Thalia estaría aplastando a Grover. Salió cuidadosamente del lugar de estacionamiento y luego la sangre de su padre se enfureció. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, encendió la radio y sonrió con anticipación.**

_**Ready to Roll de**_** Jet Black Stare ****llegó a través de los altavoces**

"Ahora _eso_ es montar música", dijo The God of Music con una sonrisa al escuchar la melodía en su cabeza en este momento.

**Cuando Naruto pisó el acelerador y salió de la parada de descanso. Los otros jinetes se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y Grover dijo lo que tenían en mente.**

**"¿ESTAS LOCO?" exclamó el sátiro mientras sus manos apretaban el asiento y la pared.**

**"¡Tal vez un poco!" Naruto se echó a reír mientras pasaba por varios autos y se acercaba a cien en el velocímetro.**

"Por los dioses, ¿de quién aprendió a conducir?" Annabeth exclamó sorprendida. ¡Ella pensó que este tipo era el responsable!

**"La siguiente parada: Washington DC, bebé **_**Dame espacio para correr lejos-y**_** , **_**siento que estoy listo para rodar!**_** Whoo!"**

Apolo tarareaba la canción y mecía ligeramente la cabeza, lo que provocó que Artemisa lo sacara de su pequeño mundo. El Dios del Sol se frotó el brazo y preguntó: "¿Qué? ¿Se acabó?"

"Muy bien, dos capítulos son suficientes", interrumpió Percy, reconociendo la mirada en los ojos de su novia mientras le quitaba el libro antes de que ella lo leyera.

"Sí, Annabeth, controla esa adicción", bromeó Leo.

Annabeth se rió burlonamente antes de poner mala cara. ¡Ella ya quería saber cuál era el trato con este tipo!

* * *

Frank suspiró contento. Acababa de terminar un entrenamiento y se había limpiado, ¿y ahora? Bueno, iba a tener esta barra de chocolate. Barra larga de chocolate negro. Tampoco era un poco barato, pero pensó que podía mimarse un poco. No era como si fuera a matar a su figura ronca.

Cuando lo desenvolvió para morderlo, su padre apareció ante él.

"Gracias chico". Dijo enganchando la barra y desapareciendo una vez más.

Frank se quedó sin palabras cuando cayó de rodillas.

¿Por qué?

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

"Supongo que es mi turno", dijo Piper mientras tomaba el libro de Percy. Jason le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, incitándola a leer.

**" **_**Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy-diggy, 'diggy' dijo que el boogie dijo que saltaran el boogie**_** " **_**,**_** cantó Naruto junto con la radio mientras corría por la carretera. A su lado, Thalia estaba temblando en una mezcla de miedo y emoción.**

"Me encanta un paseo alegre", reflexionó Thalia con una sonrisa.

**En la parte de atrás, Grover se había desmayado y estaba literalmente haciendo espuma por la boca por el terror en el que estaba mientras Zoë y Phoebe intentaban discernir lo que se decía.**

"Está bien; es una canción difícil de explicar", dijo rápidamente Apolo ante la mirada curiosa de su hermana, para que no descubriera cuán ... obscenas eran algunas de esas letras y contra muchos de los ideales de Artemis. El dios de la música sonrió, le encantó el final de los noventa.

**Detrás de ellos, cinco patrullas de la carretera corrían tras ellos con sirenas aullando.**

"... Eso es nuevo", murmuró Percy, nunca antes había sido parte de una persecución policial.

**Cuando comenzó el solo de guitarra, Naruto miró al espejo y frunció el ceño, "Tch, la pelusa ... Hm ... ¿Dónde está la niebla cuando la necesitas?"**

"¡Finalmente!" Percy exclamó, ¡toma ese Mist karma!

**Alcanzando su bolsa de armas en su pierna izquierda, sacó algunas esferas pequeñas.**

**"... Supongo, realmente no pensé en esto", reflexionó Naruto mientras giraba las esferas en su mano antes de soltarlas casualmente por la ventana. Las esferas tocaron el concreto y rebotaron antes de que salieran las espinas. El primer coche patrulla de la carretera explotó neumáticos y se detuvo, haciendo que otros tres coches chocaran contra él.**

El silencio se produjo en la cámara.

"Por supuesto que lo haría", dijo Artemis, finalmente encontrando su voz, enviando a su hermano una mirada de molestia.

"No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con eso", afirmó Apolo.

"¿Quizás no mató a nadie?" Hazel adivinó con incertidumbre.

**Afortunadamente y milagrosamente, nadie fue asesinado.**

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes", dijo la hija romana del Rey del Inframundo con una bocanada en el pecho por tener razón.

**"Tres abajo, dos para ir ..." Naruto reconoció antes de ver acercarse el carril DC. Con una sonrisa, anunció: "¡Es hora de ir a la deriva!"**

**"¿Qué?" Thalia, Zoë y Phoebe preguntaron. Naruto no respondió, prefiriendo encender la radio cuando **_**Bawitdaba de**_** Kid Rock ****repitió su coro.**

**"¡Espere!" Gritó Naruto mientras cambiaba de marcha y giraba. La parte trasera del auto se deslizó antes de permitir que el impulso lo convirtiera en un deslizamiento. La patrulla de carreteras más cercana no podía girar también, tardando más en seguirla. Hacerlo permitió que el último auto de la policía chocara con él. Naruto sonrió en el espejo retrovisor e hizo un gesto sutil que haría que la Niebla reorganizara la matrícula.**

"¡El mejor semidiós! ¡Naruto es el mejor semidiós!" Apolo vitoreó: "¡Lo recibe de mí, llamándolo aquí y ahora!"

"¿Por qué no nos enseñan a usar la niebla más?" Leo cuestionó con un poco de envidia. Porque realmente, después de ver al chico mayor usarlo como lo había hecho, fue increíble. Realmente los habría salvado a veces.

"No todos pueden", le respondió Annabeth.

**Miró el reloj y tomó nota de que eran las una cuarenta.**

_**Todavía unos pocos kilómetros más**_** , pensó Naruto antes de mirar a una Thalia sacudida, "Cierra los ojos, Thalia-chan. Lo vas a necesitar. Solo sigue el ejemplo de Grover".**

**Grover gorgoteó en su estado comatoso.**

"Pobre Grover", dijo Thalia mientras sacudía la cabeza.

**Del otro lado de Zoë, Phoebe se desmayó.**

**"¿Ves? No le importa en el mundo, demonios, incluso Phoebe sigue su ejemplo", bromeó Naruto mientras prendía la radio a un rock clásico y se encendió **_**Sweet Emotion de**_** Aerosmith ****. Thalia lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza antes de sucumbir a la descarga de adrenalina. Minutos después, había sucumbido a las llamadas de Morfeo.**

**"Estás loca", Zoë finalmente murmuró, recuperando su voz y su cabeza cuando Naruto desaceleró el auto.**

**"Tal vez un poco", admitió una vez más mientras le sonreía en el espejo retrovisor, "¡Pero fue divertido!"**

**"Tú eres el más molesto** el hombre **que he **_**jamás**_** conocí" Zoë rompió con el ceño fruncido.**

"Ahora eso es impresionante", dijo Artemis con una sonrisa, era raro que Zoe perdiera la compostura de esta manera. Fue bastante divertido para ella.

**"Me heriste primo", burló Naruto mientras apagaba la radio. Puso una mano sobre su pecho y la miró en el espejo, "Justo aquí".**

**"¿Prima?" Zoë respondió con el ceño fruncido. Naruto rio suavemente.**

**"Sí, eres el cazador de Artemis, ¿verdad? Artemis es mi tía y ella te ve como su hijo, por lo tanto somos primos", explicó con una sonrisa, "aunque no estamos relacionados por la sangre, todavía creo de ti y los otros cazadores como mis primos ".**

"Eso es cierto", comentó Thalia asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que era una lógica lógica.

**"Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué convenciste a Bianca de que no se una a nosotros?" El teniente de Artemisa preguntó con el ceño fruncido: "Ella habría estado a salvo de los dolores de los que tu fuerza no podría protegerla".**

Nico frunció el ceño ante esto y apretó los dientes ligeramente. Detrás de él, su padre apretó una mano en un puño.

**"La razón por la que **_**sugerí**_** que no se uniera a ti fue un factor que ignoras constantemente, Sombra Nocturna", replicó el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras entraban en la capital de la nación, "Bianca todavía tenía un hermano que la amaba y viceversa. No hablé con ella, probablemente te había aceptado tu oferta, solo para distraerte más tarde y morir. Un niño habría perdido a una hermana, un hermano.**

"¿Previsión?" Jason cuestionó.

"H-él golpeó el clavo en la cabeza", comentó Hazel suavemente, frotando el hombro de Nico como un medio de apoyo.

**Un dolor que incluso **_**tú**_** puedes entender ".**

"¡Oh! ¡Alguien sabe el secreto de la ninfa del agua ~!" Afrodita sonó con aire de suficiencia.

**Zoë apretó la mandíbula y se miró las manos antes de preguntar suavemente: "¿Cómo ...?"**

**"Mi papá es el Dios de las Artes, Zoë-chan", respondió Naruto suavemente mientras sus ojos volvían a la carretera, "Prácticamente cada historia está en su biblioteca ... verdadera y falsa. Creo que él y mi otra tía Athena tenía un acuerdo sobre el espacio compartido en la biblioteca secreta debajo de la Biblioteca del Congreso. Tuve que ir allí una vez ... los peores cinco meses de mi vida. Mientras estuve allí, encontré una adaptación interesante de los trabajos de Herc the Jerk's ".**

"Entonces lo sabe", dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido, no el mejor sueño de su vida.

"¡¿Hay una biblioteca secreta debajo de la Biblioteca del Congreso ?!" Annabeth gritó sorprendida.

"Oh, genial", gimió Thalia mientras se palmeaba la cara.

**"¡Tus labios no difundirán la verdad o sentirás mi ira!" el cazador siseó.**

"Alguien está nervioso", gruñó Ares.

**Naruto asintió, "Juro por el Styx que tu pasado no escapará de mis labios, Zoë-chan".**

**Se escuchó un trueno ominoso a pesar de los cielos despejados sobre el nevado Washington DC, lo que les hizo saber a los Dioses que se había hecho un juramento sobre el Styx.**

"Ese fue un juramento tan casual. Wow", murmuró Piper sorprendido. ¿No eran esos, como, un gran problema?

**"¿Qué significa ese sufijo?" Zoë preguntó después de un momento de silencio entre los pasajeros: "Chan, tu uso es confuso".**

**Naruto se rió entre dientes y la miró al espejo con astucia, "Es un secreto".**

**A pesar de sí misma, Zoë sonrió suavemente.**

"Aww, se están uniendo", bromeó Thalia, fue divertido ver a este lado de Zoe.

**antes de que su mirada se volviera pedregosa y seria, "¿Tú-?"**

**"Sí, lo siento". Naruto respondió mientras se detenía en un estacionamiento adyacente al Smithsonian y miraban los famosos museos: "Algo grande, oscuro y fuerte nos está esperando en uno de esos edificios. Descansaremos una hora antes de mudarnos". en."**

"Um, ve ahora por favor. Voy a estar allí pronto", gritó Percy preocupado por su otro yo. En serio, ¿iba a morir mientras dormían?

**Zoë simplemente asintió y cerró los ojos, siguiendo a sus compañeros de búsqueda en el reino de Morfeo. Naruto vaciló, recordando los sueños que había tenido durante los últimos días. Más como visiones.**

_**Maldita sea, ¿con esto tenía que lidiar Shion-hime? **_**Se preguntó Naruto mientras miraba al cielo, ¿ **_**es una broma de algún tipo o ... ¿Estás tratando de advertirme, papá?**_

**Contra sus deseos, pronto siguió a los demás al reino de Morfeo.**

**Naruto se despertó sobresaltado, suspirando aliviado de que no había soñado. Miró a Thalia, extendiendo la mano y agarrando su hombro. Con un suave empujón, susurró: "Es hora de levantarse, Thalia-chan".**

**"Ngh" La chica de cabello negro gruñó, rodando a su lado en su asiento. Adormilada, Thalia protestó, "Pocos minutos son Bigotes ..."**

"¡Aww, la dormida Thalia es tan linda ~!" Piper bromeó con el Cazador, obteniendo una mirada de mejillas rosadas de la niña.

**Naruto suspiró y miró el asiento trasero. Los otros todavía estaban dormidos, con Phoebe descansando su cabeza en la pequeña ventana, Grover babeando sobre el hombro de Zoë.**

"Bueno ... Grover está muerto", Percy se puso serio y luego se preguntó cómo sería el funeral.

**mientras Zoë se acurrucó en el hombro de Phoebe. El rubio tuvo que abstenerse de permitir que la influencia de su antiguo sensei se revelara en una risita ante las apariciones de los dos Cazadores. Eran muy lindos cuando no te miraban.**

Artemisa sonrió, lo estaban.

**Miró el reloj y suspiró. Eran casi las seis en punto. Dos horas más tarde de lo que quería despertar.**

_**Me van a matar por esto, pero bueno**_** , Naruto cedió antes de contar hasta tres. A las tres, golpeó con la mano la bocina del automóvil.**

**Thalía dio un grito de sorpresa mientras Grover se sorprendió.**

**Dos dagas atravesaron su asiento y las puntas golpearon su espalda. Naruto inhaló bruscamente cuando las puntas pasaron por su piel.**

"Un sobrino movimiento insensato", regañó Artemisa.

**Su mano fue a su pulsera y un suave resplandor rojo salió de ella. Después de retirar las dagas, sintió que su espalda abrazaba la sensación de ardor que provenía de su curación maldita.**

**Forzó una risa cuando lo fulminaron con la mirada desde el auto y se explicó: "Bueno, tenía que levantarte de alguna manera".**

**"Tu sentido del humor es increíble ..." Zoë dijo antes de mirar a Grover, a quien notó que tenía un rastro de saliva desde su boca hasta su hombro, "Si deseas conservar lo que hace a tu hombre, nunca babearás sobre mí otra vez!**

"Adiós buena cabra, te extrañaré", bromeó Thalia. Annabeth y Percy inclinaron sus cabezas.

**"¡S-lo siento! ¡Lo malo! D-¿Quieres que lo limpie? ¡O-Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Sin babear y sin tocar, lo tengo! ¡Hazme un favor, Thalia! ¡Sácame del auto!" Grover gritó en un tono más alto cuando una daga se presionó contra su pierna disfrazada.**

"Ouch, eso va a doler", Annabeth hizo una mueca.

**"¡Déjalo en paz, Sombra Nocturna!" Thalia espetó antes de cumplir con el grito urgente de Grover.**

"¡Y otra Thalia al rescate!" Leo vitoreó.

**Naruto suspiró y se frotó la cabeza antes de salir también y tirar del asiento hacia adelante. Phoebe salió y asintió con la cabeza hacia él, a quien le sonrió, antes de que frunciera el ceño cuando Zoë lo fulminó con la mirada.**

**"Conduciré la próxima vez", le informó y lo siguió con un golpe puntiagudo de su pecho, "¡Serás la almohada del sátiro babeante!"**

"¡NO!" Percy y Thalia gritaron de miedo. ¡A Zoe nunca se le permitió conducir, nunca!

**"¿Estás seguro de que no estás enojado porque no fui yo en tu hombro?" bromeó solo para que le cortaran una daga, "¡Está bien, está bien! Así que no eres una persona mañanera ... caramba".**

"¡Oh, me encanta la forma en que se mete con la pequeña princesa de hielo!" La Diosa del Amor brotó, fue muy divertido.

**"La niebla está espesa hoy", comentó Phoebe con el ceño fruncido antes de arrodillarse y pasar la mano por la nieve, "Y el polvo se movió. Algo poderoso entró por aquí".**

**Naruto respiró hondo y abrazó lo poco que pudo de la naturaleza con la bendición menor de Pan, sus pupilas se volvieron ligeramente rectangulares como lo hizo. Exhaló y dejó que lo dejara, antes de tener un ataque de tos por la débil mancha oscura en el aire. Se agarró el pecho y miró el Museo Nacional del Aire y el Espacio mientras tosía.**

"Entonces, conoció a Pan", comentó Nico, "Él está haciendo muchas cosas que aún no hemos hecho".

**Grover y Thalia lo miraron preocupados.**

**"Estoy bien", les aseguró con una tos suave después. Aclarando su garganta, Naruto continuó, "No estamos solos. Dos fuertes manchas están allí junto con un familiar ... ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"**

**Corrió hacia el museo en cuestión, saltó sobre el capó de un automóvil que se acercaba y lo ignoró mientras los que quedaban en su búsqueda lo llamaron. Volvió a mirarlos antes de mirar el museo en cuestión. Podía teletransportarse allí, pero no tienen la bendición que él y su padre tienen de atravesar el Hiraishin sin consecuencias. Bueno, Thalia podría haberlo hecho, pero los otros no.**

"Pasaje especial para su futura novia, sin duda", bromeó Annabeth con una sonrisa, poniendo los ojos en blanco de su amiga.

**Apretando los dientes, les gritó: "¡Tomen el auto, las llaves están encendidas! ¡Nos reuniremos con ustedes en el Museo del Aire y el Espacio!"**

**Sin esperar una respuesta, construyó chakra en sus piernas antes de dar lo que incluso Superman llamaría un salto impresionante. Una vez más, era consciente de que Thalia probablemente lo criticaría por cómo lo hizo, pero por el momento simplemente no le importaba.**

_**¡Ellos no! ¡Cualquiera menos ellos! Por favor, dime que estoy equivocado ...**_** Naruto rezó a los olímpicos mientras corría hacia las firmas de chakra que recordaba demasiado bien.**

**Percy retrocedió cuando el tipo de ojos blancos lo golpeó con la palma abierta desde atrás. Él gimió y recordó cómo se metió en esta situación.**

**Después de salvar a la criatura a la que llamó Bessie con la ayuda de Blackjack y hablar con su madre sobre su nueva relación, llegó demasiado tarde para la búsqueda. Annabeth le dijo que se dirigían a DC, junto con otras cosas que podría haber bloqueado, por lo que se dirigió allí con Blackjack después de robar el sombrero de los Yankees de Annabeth.**

"¡¿Tu que?!" Annabeth se enfureció hacia su novio.

"¡Otro yo, otro yo!" Percy señaló en pánico. Su expresión de pánico logró hacer retroceder a su novia, por ahora de todos modos.

**Probablemente lo hubiera maltratado por eso, pero pensó que podría usarlo y dárselo a Naruto tan pronto como se encontraran y sacar una mentira de su trasero ... antes de que fuera contraproducente a su regreso al campamento.**

**Percy llegó a DC a las cinco y treinta y cinco y decidió explorar los museos, ya que no había estado allí antes, y comenzó con el Museo Nacional de Historia. Fuera de la puerta vio a Thorn. Sacando el sombrero de Annabeth, se lo puso en la cabeza y abrazó las sombras, ignorando el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral mientras lo hacía, siguiendo a Thorn más sigiloso que un ninja. -Mientras tanto, Naruto sintió la necesidad de abofetear a Percy al revés.**

"Sí, Percy, Naruto es un ninja legítimo, no necesita un sombrero invisible", se burló Nico burlonamente, "Además, como si pudieras ser un ninja".

"Oh cállate chico zombie, ve a comer algunos cerebros", replicó el hijo de Poseidón.

**Thorn se reagrupó con un hombre grande vestido con un traje de negocios y Luke Castellan. Los ojos de Percy se entrecerraron ante su presencia, preguntándose por qué se veía tan pálido.**

**Se reveló que el hombre de negocios era el General y reveló a tres adultos, todos vestidos de manera extraña para ayudar con el "Hijo de Apolo que interfiere", como lo llamó Thorn, su voz llena de disgusto. Los adultos extrañamente vestidos tenían el ceño fruncido, parecían confundidos y luego comenzaron a hablar un tipo de japonés. Luke miró cansado a los tres y preguntó cómo podrían ser útiles si fueran simples mortales. El general se echó a reír y ordenó al que usaba un traje verde que pateara a uno de los cíclopes que estaban de guardia lo más fuerte que pudo en la cabeza.**

**Percy hizo una mueca cuando vio la patada romper el cuello del monstruo, pero se dio cuenta de que el adolescente había dudado por un momento. Quería escuchar mejor e intentó acercarse sigilosamente. Fue entonces cuando la mujer con el pelo recogido en moños arrojó un cuchillo en su dirección.**

"Y es por eso; no tratas de acercarte sigilosamente a un ninja, Percy. Te matarán", bromeó Apolo con una sonrisa.

**Los ojos del tipo de ojos blancos se hincharon y dijo algo que hizo que la habitación mirara en su dirección.**

**"Entonces, ¡un espía del enemigo!" El General gruñó antes de señalarlo, "¡Hyuuga! (¡Atrápalo!)"**

**"¡Hai!" Dijo el hombre con un movimiento de cabeza antes de correr hacia él y golpear dos dedos en su dirección. Percy fue golpeado y su ilusión cayó, enviando el sombrero del Yankee deslizándose por el pasillo. Luke le gruñó.**

**"¡PERCY JACKSON! ¡Mátalo!" Ordenó Luke.**

**Entonces Percy hizo lo que funcionaría en la mayoría de las situaciones, corrió.**

**O al menos ... lo intentó.**

**"(¡Escoria como tú no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra el) Hyuuga (ojo)!" el hombre, Hyuuga, anunció. Percy gruñó y buscó en su bolsillo a Riptide, destapando el bolígrafo mientras sacaba el arma. La hoja se extendió y cortó hacia afuera ... pero atravesó el Hyuuga como humo.**

**"Oh hombre ..." Percy gimió mientras tapaba a Riptide nuevamente y se volteó para correr.**

"Si Luke dijo que eran mortales, ¿por qué les atacarías a ese imbécil?" Thalia preguntó y Percy se encogió de hombros, no era como si tuviera otra arma. Además, no era tan bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en ese momento.

**Solo que ahora ... no tenía que hacerlo.**

**"¡Abajo, Jackson!" Ordenó Naruto mientras saltaba hacia el adolescente de cabello negro. Su puño estaba cerrado y retrocedió. Percy se agachó debajo del adolescente volador, permitiendo que Naruto golpeara a Hyuuga en la cara y haciendo que el hombre retrocediera del golpe cuando un diente salió volando de su boca.**

"¡Aquí viene a salvar el día ~!" Leo cantó en un tono dramático.

**Naruto gruñó cuando aterrizó frente a Percy, separando a sus perseguidores de él. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y habló: "(Equipo) ¡Gai! (¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?")**

**"¡NARUTO!" Los tres adultos gritaron en una mezcla de sorpresa y euforia.**

**Luke miró al adolescente con los ojos muy abiertos, "¿N-Naruto?"**

**"Castellan". Naruto dijo fríamente antes de mirar a Neji. Giró la cabeza y, sin apartar los ojos de su antiguo cómplice, le dijo a Percy: "Sal de aquí y ve al Museo del Aire y el Espacio. El resto te encontrará allí. Hablaremos de llegar a tiempo en un momento ".**

**"¿Y dejarte aquí solo?"**

"Uh, Percy, creo que eres un obstáculo en este momento", señaló Jason cortésmente, obteniendo un puchero de dicho chico.

**"¡Solo muévete, Jackson!" Naruto ladró. Miró a los ocupantes de la habitación y los retó a hacer un movimiento cuando Percy comenzó a retirarse. Frunció el ceño a los monstruos y al intrigado general, que se sentó en su trono improvisado.**

**"¿Entonces **_**eres**_** la descendencia del Dios del Sol del Continente Oculto?" Preguntó el general, arqueando una ceja en su cara cincelada, "No muy impresionante. Mata ..."**

**Antes de que pudiera ordenar la muerte del rubio, apareció un arco plegable en la mano de Naruto y disparó varias flechas a la vez a los Monstruos en la habitación. En cuestión de segundos, una lluvia de polvo dorado cayó a su alrededor, mientras el Equipo Gai los miraba en estado de shock.**

"¡Habilidad, puntería y ardientes genes de asombroso flujo a través de él!" el dios del sol brotó, "¡Ese era el jefe!"

Los semidioses estuvieron de acuerdo con él en eso.

**"Él ..." El general terminó secamente antes de atrapar la flecha que le enviaron con una mano. El general bramó de risa antes de mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa, "¡Chico impresionante! ¡Realmente tienes la habilidad de tu padre!"**

"Bueno, incluso si Atlas lo alaba, sabes que está haciendo algo bien", comentó Poseidón, ya que no había visto habilidades como esa desde su hijo Orión.

**"Y tienes ****el culo de **_**tu**_** padre como cara", le respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"¡Gusto!" Se burló Hermes.

**antes de mirar al Equipo Gai, "¿Cómo los atrapaste en tu plan?"**

**"Humph, ¿de dónde crees que vino la Tierra Oculta? Tu abuelo y sus hermanos no fueron lo suficientemente poderosos como para crearla, **_**muchacho**_** ", se burló el general.**

Los Hermanos Mayores parecían un poco molestos por eso.

**"Me lo imaginé", gruñó Naruto antes de apartar su arco y mirar a Luke, "Vas a escapar mientras lucho contra mis viejos amigos, Luke, pero sé esto ... Si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver en el campo de batalla: **_**te**_** mataré. Ya no doy más oportunidades ".**

Los semidioses de la Batalla de Manhattan se estremecieron junto con Hermes, esto no fue un buen augurio para el hijo del ladrón.

**La cara de Luke se torció en un ceño fruncido, "Tienes una oportunidad de unirte a mí, Naruto".**

Apolo se burló, "No es una oportunidad".

**"¡Puedes tomar tu oferta y metertela por el culo!"**

"O haz eso", agregó The Sun God.

**"¡Tu pérdida, Uzumaki!" Luke gruñó de vuelta, "¡Mátenlo!"**

**El equipo Gai miró fijamente a Naruto mientras Neji se ponía de pie y miraba al General, "(Nuestro contrato se rescinde. Le impediremos seguirlo y cumpliremos nuestra parte del trato como usted ha cumplido con la suya. Dígale a su asociado que ya no puede ordenarnos.) "**

"Gutsy para un simple mortal", gruñó Hephaestus mientras miraba.

**El general frunció el ceño antes de frotar el puente de su nariz. Malditos mortales inquietos ... olvidó el dolor que era emplear personas de las Tierras Ocultas. No fueron afectados por la Niebla como los mortales regulares, por lo que no podían ser engañados para que trabajaran para ellos. Sin mencionar que casi todos tenían rastros de sangre de Titán en sus sistemas,**

"Espera, ¿entonces toda la gente de Naruto tiene un poco de sangre de Titán?" Annabeth se preguntó, ¿cómo funcionó eso?

**Sangre piadosa también en una minoría.**

"Y parece que los semidioses de allí son una rareza", agregó Athena con una mirada calculadora. Se preguntó si tendría un hijo a partir de ahí en esta otra dimensión.

**"(¡Muy bien!") Espetó el general, "¡Nos retiramos!"**

**"P-Pero general!"**

**"¡AHORA!"**

**El adolescente asintió en aceptación mientras él y el general salían por otra habitación. Naruto trató de perseguirlo, pero Lee lo mantuvo a distancia mientras saltaba hacia adelante con una patada.**

**El Guardián rubio bloqueó el ataque y gruñó, "(¡Fuera de mi camino,) Lee! (¡Tengo que atraparlos!"**

**"(Ojalá pudiera) Naruto-kun (pero estamos bajo las órdenes de la propia Hokage-sama de llevarte a casa)", respondió Lee mientras saltaba hacia atrás, "(Vamos. Siete años es demasiado, mi amigo juvenil)**

**"¡Grr, (maldita sea) Lee! ¡** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **!" cinco clones aparecieron junto a Naruto y cayeron en la primera postura de Frog Kata, el murmullo original "(No tengo tiempo para esto)".**

**"(Solo vuelve con nosotros) ¡Naruto!" Tenten suplicó, buscando en su bolso unos cuantos shuriken, "(¡Estamos aquí para ayudarlo!)"**

"Idiotas mortales, no tienes idea de en qué te has metido", dijo Hades arrastrando las palabras, pero contento de haber empleado a alguien poderoso para proteger a sus hijos.

**"(¡Si ese fuera el caso, me habrías dejado ir tras ellos!" Rugió Naruto, "¡ATAQUE!"**

**Lee se agachó bajo una repentina torre alta, pero no se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la patada de barrido simultánea que usaba un clon. Cayó de espaldas y rápidamente se defendió de múltiples golpes. Cuando pudo, Lee usó una voltereta de resorte para salir del camino.**

**"(¡YOSH! Tus llamas de la juventud todavía arden brillantemente) ¡Naruto! (¡Pero tienes que parar o usaré la fuerza!)" Lee 'advirtió' mientras luchaba. El original y el doble clon que lo vio miró al clon de Maito Gai, que se había convertido en Rock Lee. Lo único que le faltaba eran sus ojos ... todavía eran monstruosamente grandes.**

**Mientras tanto, Neji frunció el ceño mientras luchaba defensivamente contra el clon de Naruto. El rubio estaba usando un estilo que no había visto antes y también estaba usando su arco en tándem. Fue por un golpe de Jyuuken a un lado, pero fue golpeado por la mano del clon. Fue a golpear el brazo, pero el clon lo redirigió con una bofetada. El arco de repente chocó con el costado de su cabeza. Su temperamento creciente alcanzó el punto de ruptura cuando fue golpeado por un arma a distancia.**

"Griego mano a mano en su mejor momento", sonrió Ares. Olvídate de esa basura extranjera elegante, los clásicos fueron los mejores.

**"(¡Detén este infantilismo,) Naruto! (¡Es hora de volver a casa!") Ordenó Neji mientras golpeaba al clon.**

**"(¡Tal vez no quiero ir! ¡Tal vez tengo cosas que hacer aquí!") El original gruñó mientras usaba a** Kawarimi **para intercambiar con su clon, mientras los clones mantenían separados a Tenten y Lee. Naruto giró su arco para que la cuerda estuviera frente a Neji. Se levantó de un salto cuando Neji dio un completo golpe de palma en el hombro y giró en el aire. Su brazo empuñando el arco salió disparado y Neji descubrió por las malas cómo se sentía una flecha.**

"Ay, lo recuerdo", dijo Hermes, todavía sintiendo el dolor fantasma que su hermano le causó por robar sus vacas antes de que su padre interviniera. Apolo se rió, haciendo que el Ladrón Dios se estremeciera.

**mientras Naruto arrojaba al Hyuuga sobre sus hombros con la ayuda adicional de su arco. Neji impactó con una estatua de Afrodita, casi derribando el pilar de mármol antes de deslizarse hacia abajo con un gemido. Se puso de pie y entrecerró los ojos cuando Naruto apretó los dientes.**

**"(¡No tengo **_**tiempo**_** para esto!") Naruto se enfureció cuando él y sus clones se reagruparon y prepararon sus arcos, "(¡Eso es, estoy terminando esto!) ¡** HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU! **"**

**Lee, Tenten y Neji palidecieron. La **_**verdadera**_** herencia de ****Naruto ****se reveló en su quinto año como un shinobi MIA, siendo el hijo de una kunoichi de élite y el Yondaime Hokage. ****La noticia se extendió rápidamente y ahora todas las aldeas shinobi buscaban al heredero de la finca Namikaze solo por esta razón: ****para discernir y replicar el infame** Hiraishin no Jutsu

"¿Eso es todo? ¡Lo quieren de regreso solo para que puedan aprender ese movimiento! Culos", gruñó Thalia con disgusto. Los otros semidioses estuvieron de acuerdo con esto y se sintieron disgustados ante la idea.

**eso cambió el rumbo de una guerra que necesitaban ahora más que nunca. El hecho de que Naruto lo supiera ahora no era un buen augurio para ellos.**

"Oh, por eso. Quieren que el runt sea su pequeña arma. Es curioso cuántos mestizos resultaron de esa manera", señaló Ares. Sin embargo, el sonido de alguna guerra lo excitó.

**Los clones y el original desaparecieron en destellos amarillos. El equipo Gai se reagrupó en el centro y fue de espaldas. Desafortunadamente, esto selló su destino, ya que los clones reaparecieron en el balcón superior con flechas dibujadas.**

**"¡FUEGO!" Ordenó Naruto mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas especialmente diseñadas. Eran regalos de sus tíos Hermes y Hefesto.**

Dichos dioses se sonrieron el uno al otro.

**Hubo varias variaciones, pero la que estaba usando ahora mismo.**

**"(¡Yosh, es gas dormido!") Lee anunció mientras se tapaba la boca con el brazo, siendo copiado rápidamente por sus compañeros de equipo.**

**"(Gas inflamable,)" corrigió Naruto mientras sacaba una flecha bendecida por Hefesto y se encendió con fuego griego, "(Un regalo de mi tío)".**

**Los ojos de Neji se entrecerraron confundidos. Por lo que sabía y se le informó, el Yondaime era un huérfano de guerra encontrado por un kunoichi Leaf que regresaba.**

"Ustedes idiotas no sabían que yo era un Dios, hombrecito", se burló Apolo con alegría. _Realmente_ no _le_ gustaban estos tipos. Tratando de llevarse a su increíble hijo, los idiotas.

**¿Naruto encontró el hogar original del Yondaime cuando fue secuestrado?**

"¡Oye, NO secuestré a mi propio hijo!"

**Había tantas preguntas, y debido a su elección aparentemente irracional de asumir la misión que específicamente nombró a Naruto como un posible enemigo, Neji sintió que el rubio no respondería esas preguntas en el corto plazo.**

**"(Fuego)", ordenó Naruto suavemente mientras dejaba volar la flecha. Los ojos de Neji se abrieron y activó el** Kaiten **, desviando las flechas y limpiando el gas de su equipo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se detuvo, una flecha cayó directamente entre sus pies.**

**Tenía una protuberancia extraña en el cilindro justo debajo de la punta y juró que oyó pitidos.**

**Los ojos de Tenten se entrecerraron mientras estudiaba la flecha, "Neji-kun (¿está sonando esa flecha?")**

**Auge.**

**Naruto bajó el brazo de su cara después de que la flecha explosiva de baja potencia se disparó.**

"Flechas explosivas, ¿por qué no tenemos flechas explosivas?" Thalia le preguntó a la Diosa Luna que se encogió de hombros. La Diosa prefería la sutileza que los remakes aficionados de Michael Bay.

**Los miembros del Equipo Gai estaban fuera de combate en el centro de la habitación, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. Saltó hacia abajo y preparó otra flecha mientras sus clones mantenían más flechas explosivas listas.**

**Naruto llegó a Neji primero y comprobó su pulso. Aún vivo. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza del Hyuuga y susurró suavemente:**

**" **_**Dios de la medicina, concédeme este favor; muéstrame las heridas de este hombre, porque tus habilidades nunca renuncian**_** " **_**.**_

"Sé que no", se jactó Apolo.

**Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron cuando una imagen del cuerpo de Neji apareció en su cabeza. Los colores rojo, amarillo y naranja aparecieron por todas partes. El amarillo mostró heridas leves, el naranja intermedio y el rojo fueron críticos. La cabeza de Neji era crítica, pero eso fue por el destello de la explosión. Naruto se sintió mal por casi cegar a su viejo amigo, pero estaba en una misión que se oponía a la de los Hyuuga.**

**Después de revisar a Lee y Tenten por lesiones, Naruto los ató en un rollo de alambre ninja que encontró en la bolsa de Lee. Luego escribió una carta rápida en griego y la golpeó en la cabeza de Lee. Un breve destello de luz más tarde y los tres shinobi de Konoha estaban de vuelta en su aldea, a las afueras del hospital.**

**"¡Gracias tío Herm!" Naruto llamó al techo**

"Entrega especial, aquí está tu orden de personas a las que se les entregó el trasero", bromeó el Dios de los ladrones con ojos llenos de alegría.

**antes de abandonar ese museo y dirigirse al Museo del Aire y el Espacio. Tenía un chico del agua para masticar y un chicle para atravesarlo.**

"Bueno, al menos él admite que también va a conseguir uno", Annabeth consoló a su novio cuando su otro yo estaba a punto de recibir una conferencia.

**En el Olimpo, Hermes atravesaba los pasillos y pasaba junto a las musas, apresurándose hacia su hermano. Llegó a la entrada de las habitaciones de Dios del Sol y apenas logró agacharse debajo de un busto de la cabeza de dicho dios cuando fue arrojado fuera de la habitación.**

**Apolo gruñó de ira mientras se paraba sobre un escritorio con un mapa que pertenecía a su gemelo. Él gruñó para sí mismo: "¡Vamos ... ya debería haberla encontrado! ¿Qué clase de profecía soy yo?"**

**"Mira, incluso el otro que tienes días libres", señaló Artemisa a su gemelo.**

**"Esto no significa nada", replicó Apolo, aunque entendió cómo se sentía el otro.**

**"¿Apolo?" Hermes preguntó mientras entraba: "Acabas de tirar tu cuarta era por la puerta, ¿estás bien?"**

**"¡No! ¡No, no estoy bien!" el dios mayor se quebró mientras miraba al Dios de los Mensajeros, "He estado buscando durante días, recorriendo sus lugares de caza favoritos cuando conduzco el carro y tratando de mirar hacia el futuro por alguna pista, ¡pero no he recibido nada! "**

**"Cálmate, la ira no te conviene", dijo Hermes a su hermano, "Eso es cosa de Ares".**

**Apolo respiró hondo antes de suspirar y se frotó la cabeza con una mano, "Yo ... supongo que tienes razón. Yo solo ... no puedo fallarle ... no me gusta ... no me gusta lo hice la última vez. No como lo hice con Orión ".**

**Artemisa se mostró estoica cuando Apolo se estremeció ligeramente ante eso.**

**"Lo que sucedió en ese entonces no fue tu culpa, Apolo", dijo el dios más joven suavemente, "Escucha, sé que esto es lo que no debes decir, pero ... tómate unos días de descanso. Deja que Naruto y los semidioses la encuentren ".**

**"Sí ... Hablando de mi pequeño Fishcake, ¿qué ha estado haciendo?" Apollo preguntó, tratando de distraerse de su hermana gemela, aunque solo fuera por un momento: "Me cantó hace un momento, pero acabo de obtener una concesión automática por esa solicitud".**

**"Es como temíamos", dijo Hermes después de un largo silencio, "La Nación Oculta está siendo contratada por el enemigo. Naruto acaba de pelear contra tres Konoha Nin".**

**Apolo frunció el ceño, "Te hizo enviarlos de regreso, ¿no?"**

**"Lo hizo", respondió Hermes, "es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que contraigan a Iwagakure".**

**Apolo se dio la vuelta y miró una foto de su hijo, su foto de graduación de genin, en una pared entre varios otros niños. Estos fueron los que favoreció a lo largo de los años, aquellos por los que sintió más orgullo y más culpa. Otra foto estaba justo al lado de la de Naruto, la imagen que el adolescente en cuestión mantuvo en su persona en todo momento.**

**Apolo se acercó a la pared y pasó la mano por la cara de Kushina y pensó; **_**Nuestro hijo se encargará de mis pecados ... Perdóname, Kushi-chan ... Porque esta vez no podré ayudarlo.**_

"¿Es ese el nombre de su madre?" Preguntó Artemisa, todavía curiosa por la mujer que había sido mencionada antes.

"Suena más como un nombre de mascota", dijo Hermes con una sonrisa, haciendo que Apolo mirara hacia otro lado y cruzara los brazos con un puchero.

"... ¿Quién va después?" Piper preguntó.

Annabeth fue a abrir la boca, pero Percy la miró. No era frecuente que él le dijera que no, pero ella tenía que controlar su adicción a los libros. Especialmente si ella leía con anticipación cuando todos leían juntos.

* * *

Frank tenía la cara contra la mesa en la que estaba sentado mientras tomaba una caja de jugo, "Está muuuy tranquilo". Dijo con un insulto. De alguna manera se había emborrachado de una caja de jugo ... Baco estaría orgulloso.

Solo el enloquecedor goteo del grifo contra algunos platos en el fregadero era su único compañero.

Tan tranquilo que pensó con un sollozo.

_~ Arriba en Olympus ~_

"¿Escuchaste algo?" Leo le preguntó a Hazel.

La niña sacudió la cabeza, "No, ¿qué fue?"

"No sé, ¿desesperación?"

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

"Bueno, ya que todos los niños han leído", comenzó Apolo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, el libro aparecía en sus manos, "Es hora de que un maestro tenga una oportunidad".

"Divertido, olvidé que podías leer", bromeó Artemisa.

Apolo rió burlonamente antes de leer, "Capítulo IX".

**Naruto salió corriendo del Museo de Historia Natural justo a tiempo para ver a un cíclope disfrazado con cinco gatitos. Ahora, normalmente, habría ignorado la vista o atacado y luego se habría ido, pero los gatitos tenían algo de lo que no podía tener suficiente.**

**Piel de naranja.**

**Piel de **_**naranja**_** .**

**...**

_**¡Mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, MÍO! **_**El excéntrico adolescente pensó**

"Bueno, debe amar las camisetas en el campamento", bromeó Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**mientras ajustaba su equilibrio y construía chakra en sus piernas. **_**¡Hora de un destructor de karts de comida!**_

**Naruto saltó casi veinte pies en el aire y se arqueó un poco antes de volver primero a los pies del suelo. Usando el pequeño espacio entre sus pies como una retícula, Naruto apuntó al lado de la cabeza del cíclope. Un segundo después, y sus pies chocaron con la fuerza de un tren de carga detrás de ellos gracias a la intervención de la gravedad. Los cíclopes salieron volando y, como resultado, los gatitos se dejaron caer en la nieve, maullando adorablemente fuera de la carga.**

"Ahora que fue una patada, whoo!" Ares aplaudió, fue un dulce doble golpe.

**Naruto sonrió mientras veía a los cíclopes volar hacia el árbol más cercano ... y a través de él. Ese estaría despertando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Los ojos únicos del rubio miraron a los gatitos y él sonrió. Lindo **_**y**_** naranja? Eso sería lo que su padre llamaría una "victoria de proporciones épicas".**

**Arrodillándose, Naruto levantó el más cercano y lo examinó. Dos pequeños colmillos sobresalieron de su mandíbula superior y salieron por la parte inferior. Casi como un ... no, ¡eso sería estúpido!**

"¿Hay algún gato vampiro en la leyenda?" Leo preguntó con la cabeza inclinada, solo para recibir una bofetada juguetona en el hombro de Piper por la broma tonta.

_**Debería preguntarle a papá si tiene algún animal prehistórico como símbolo ... porque si no lo tiene, ¡ahora lo tiene!**_

"Bueno, son lindos, así que tal vez", Apolo se encogió de hombros.

**Reflexionó Naruto cuando comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño gato y a obtener un ronroneo en respuesta. Por mucho que quisiera seguir jugando con el gatito que llamó Ranger, Naruto sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Y así, con otro papel y su manta de repuesto, Naruto recogió a los cinco gatitos, los envolvió cómodamente y puso la nueva dirección en la manta. Pero no antes de arrancarse un trozo de su camisa y usarlo para marcar a Ranger como suyo.**

"Wow chico; ¿dos en una hora? ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer ya sabes!" Hermes gritó angustiado.

**Un segundo después, Chiron miró hacia abajo mientras un bulto aparecía ante él, moviéndose y extrañamente maullando. Agarrando el trozo de papel apresurado a la manta por un cuchillo ninja, el centauro leyó el mensaje antes de palidecer. Para su miedo, una de las cabezas de gatito apareció y lo maulló.**

**"Lo que el Sr. D te dijo era parcialmente cierto. ¡Sin embargo!" Quirón más tarde proclamaría después de revelar los gatitos a los campistas, "¡No grité, ni lo haré jamás, como una 'niña pequeña!"**

**Luego dispersó los cuatro gatitos restantes a la cabaña Athena, un regalo específicamente para Annabeth y para actuar como guardia de cabina cuando fuera mayor;**

"¡Sí! ¡Tengo un gatito tigre de dientes de sable!" Annabeth chilló como una niña, antes de toser en su mano para recuperar la compostura. Lo cual falló miserablemente mientras la gente todavía se reía de ella.

**la cabaña de Afrodita, ya que casi exigieron que tuviera una, prestaría el gato a la cabaña de Hefesto una vez que creciera; la cabaña Demeter, por la misma razón que el nuevo gatito de Athena; y el último gatito fue a los Cazadores de Artemisa como un regalo de su primo.**

"Hm, nunca he visto uno realmente. Se ven adorables", comentó Artemisa suavemente.

**Las cabañas Hades y Apollo compartirían la responsabilidad sobre Ranger hasta que Naruto regresara.**

**De vuelta en la trama,**

"¡Cuarta pared!" Leo gritó.

**Naruto reanudó su viaje al Museo del Aire y el Espacio, llegando a través de las puertas y descubriendo fácilmente a su grupo. Thalia y Zoë estaban a punto de chocar con la cabeza, pero Grover y, por alguna razón, Phoebe las estaban reteniendo. Esto le pareció tan extraño como Naruto asumió que Phoebe le habría permitido a Zoë pelear con la semidiosa diosa de cabello negro. El rubio luego tomó nota del nervioso Percy parado a un lado, luciendo culpable y moviéndose incómodo.**

"Hm, me pregunto qué hizo mal", se preguntó Annabeth sarcásticamente mientras le daba otra mirada al chico en cuestión, haciendo que su novio se retorciera.

**"¡Jackson!" Llamó Naruto mientras se acercaba al niño, agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa con ambas manos y levantándolo del suelo.**

"¡Golpéalo en la cara!" Ares gritó: "¡Toma también el dinero de su almuerzo!"

"Cállate, Ares", dijo Poseidón con una mirada fulminante.

**"¿Dónde diablos estabas, eh? ¡¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo con la gorra de Annie ?!"**

**"Yo ... fui llamado para ayudar a un amigo la noche antes de que te fueras", respondió Percy antes de mirar a su alrededor, "Y ... y ... uh ... Annabeth ... ¿me prestó su sombrero?"**

"Percy, eso fue patético", dijo Hermes en un tono decepcionado a su primo y volvió a la historia. Percy bajó la cabeza. Simplemente no podía ganar hasta ahora en este capítulo.

**Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron antes de suspirar y soltar a Percy, dejando que el chico cayera sobre su trasero. El rubio se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con un suspiro de irritación. Así que ahora tiene un miembro de búsqueda tardía que le robó un artículo muy importante a su hermana pequeña, junto con un sátiro que a veces le recordaba al León Cobarde, una semidiosa diosa punk que estaba en medio de una disputa de algún tipo con una mujer. eres un cazador más santo que tú, y otro cazador que parece estar a punto de odiar sus entrañas debido a su género o algún otro problema personal.**

**Luego tiene que preocuparse por el Shinobi. Había pensado en ellos antes de su vida como un semidiós cambiado para peor, es decir, muriendo, pero últimamente no habían pensado mucho. Por supuesto, los Titanes sabrían acerca de las Naciones Elementales, era el hogar de los mercenarios perfectos que uno podría preguntar si dicho empleador era sobrenatural.**

"Alegría, ¿entonces también tenemos que pelear con estos tipos?" Nico preguntó.

Jason frunció el ceño ante la idea de luchar contra personas que no eran más que dinero para contratar. Simplemente lo frotó de la manera incorrecta.

**La nueva pregunta en su mente era, ¿cómo terminó Team Gai en Washington, DC en primer lugar?**

**Los otros miembros del grupo, que se habían detenido para ver la interacción de Naruto y Percy, ahora miraban a su líder de manera cuestionable.**

**"¿Dónde estabas, Bigotes?" Thalia casi exigió mientras daba un paso adelante.**

**"Echando un vistazo al Museo de Historia Natural", dijo Naruto con otro suspiro antes de mirar a Percy, "Encontré a ese idiota frente a nuestro viejo amigo Luke y al General".**

**"¿Estaba aquí? ¿Estaba Lady Artemisa con él?" Phoebe preguntó. Naruto sacudió la cabeza.**

**"Tía Arte todavía está al oeste, pero estaban aquí por una razón", el rubio se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, "Y estaban empacando algunas armas secretas ..."**

**"Oye, ¿quiénes eran esos tipos de todos modos?" Preguntó Percy, poniendo todos los ojos en él. El chico de cabello negro suspiró y les dijo lo que había escuchado y visto antes de abandonar el Museo de Historia Natural. Describió al enfermizo Luke ordenado por el general, la muerte de Thorn, y luego mencionó los temas que hicieron que Thalia mirara a Naruto.**

"¡Alguien está en problemas ~!" Hazel cantaba juguetonamente.

**"El que tenía los ojos grandes dijo su nombre felizmente, como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo", terminó Percy, haciendo que Naruto lo fulminara con la mirada.**

"Buen Percy, haciendo problemas para el líder de la misión. Buen trabajo", se burló Thalia.

_**Genial ... Ahora voy a-**_** "¡OW! ¡Suelta mi oreja! ¿Qué eres, mi madre?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Thalia agarró el apéndice y tiró de él hacia abajo.**

"¡Sí, drama!" Afrodita vitoreó.

**"¿Quiénes eran?" Thalia preguntó con los dientes apretados, "¡Cuéntanos!"**

**"Tenemos derecho a saber", dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido, "si están ayudando a los Titanes-"**

**"¡No están **_**ayudando a**_** los titanes!" Espetó Naruto mientras apartaba la mano de Thalia.**

"Sí, lo son", dijo Percy molesto.

**Él fulminó con la mirada al grupo, "Son **_**mi**_** problema, ¿de acuerdo? Si aparecen de nuevo, me ocuparé de ellos".**

**"Si ellos **_**se**_** mantienen has de perseguir Castellan y el general, entonces tus enemigos **_**estaban**_** ayudando a los Titanes," dijo Zoë con el ceño fruncido, "Ellos son **_**nuestro**_** problema."**

**"Ella tiene un punto, Naruto", señaló Grover, "Te guste o no, ahora también son nuestro problema".**

**"No lo haré ... ¿Alguien más huele hierba gatera?" Preguntó Naruto mientras olfateaba el aire. Los cazadores siguieron su ejemplo y los ojos de Grover se abrieron cuando vio el olor.**

**"¡No cambies de tema, Bigotes!" Thalia gruñó solo para que su ira fuera interrumpida por Phoebe que estaba mirando hacia arriba.**

**"¡No está cambiando de tema, está salvando nuestras vidas! ¡Todos se mueven!" ordenó el cazador.**

"Buena nariz", alabó Artemisa, olió al León incluso antes que a sus Cazadores, antes que a Zoe.

**Los seis adolescentes se apartaron del camino cuando una sombra los cubrió y un rugido golpeó sus oídos. Aterrizando en el lugar donde solían estar era un león, lo suficientemente grande como para ser una camioneta. Su pelaje casi coincidía con el color del cabello de Naruto, pero brillaba y emitía una apariencia de oro más fundido, ya que sus garras brillaban y parecían plateadas. Colmillos relucientes fueron expuestos y goteando con saliva.**

**"Oh genial ..." gruñó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie. Miró a Zoë y gritó: "¡Zoë! ¡Tú y Phoebe llegan a un terreno más alto! ¡Cúbrenos!"**

**Si bien no le gustaba que el semidiós rubio le ordenara, Zoë hizo lo que le ordenaron. Ayudó a Phoebe a ponerse de pie y se retiraron a la escalera. Mientras tanto, Thalia y Percy estaban desviando las garras del león con sus armas.**

**Naruto agarró a Grover por el brazo y lo puso de pie. "¡Tienes que dejar las enchiladas, G! ¡Cúbrete!"**

**"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Grover preguntó cuando el rubio se volvió y sacó su arco.**

**"Voy a pelarme un león", respondió Naruto**

"¡Oh, qué bien, consigue esa chaqueta chico!" Apolo vitoreó con un silbato.

**mientras tiraba una flecha hacia atrás y la dejaba volar. Para su sorpresa, la flecha rebotó en el pelaje del gran gato como si no fuera nada. Gimiendo, hizo otra flecha explosiva y movió el costado del nock. La punta de flecha estaba cebada y comenzó a pitar.**

**"¡Thalia-chan! ¡Jackson! ¡Entrante!" Advirtió Naruto mientras dejaba volar la flecha. Los dos semidioses se volvieron y vieron al rubio liberar su arma de elección. Aterrizó justo debajo de las patas delanteras del león. El león miró hacia abajo justo cuando el arma detonó, haciéndolo rugir de dolor al ser cegado.**

"Bien", vitorearon los asistentes a la búsqueda. Esa cosa fue un dolor.

**Sus golpes se volvieron más violentos y viciosos, pero salvajes y desenfocados, permitiendo que los dos semidioses se reagruparan con Naruto.**

**"¿Que es esa cosa?" Percy preguntó a través de su jadeo.**

**Naruto mordió otra flecha personalizada y respondió: "El León Nemean. ¿No lees?"**

**"Dislexia."**

**"Eso no es una excusa", respondió Naruto con un gruñido.**

"Realmente no es Percy", Annabeth reprendió con un movimiento de su dedo. Percy puso los ojos en blanco en desacuerdo.

**cuando envió la flecha volando y pasó a través de la armadura como la piel hasta el hombro del león y gruñó, "¿Funcionan las puntas de perforación del tanque? ¿En serio? Solo tengo cinco de esas cosas ..."**

"... ¿Tiene puntas de flecha que perforan tanques?" Jason preguntó, ¿en qué parte del mundo tienen esos?

**"¿Por qué?" Thalia preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto la miró y ausentemente disparó una flecha explosiva.**

**"¿Por qué no?" él respondió: "Situaciones como esta para uno".**

**"¡Entonces úsalos!" Percy instó.**

"Wow, Percy. ¿Desesperado mucho?" Nico cuestionó.

**Thalia miró al niño como si fuera un idiota.**

"Lo que él es," Thalia estuvo de acuerdo con su otro yo.

"¡Oye!" indignado gritó dicho muchacho.

**"¿Qué pasa si tenemos que lidiar con algo más duro que la piel de esas cosas, Percy?"**

**"Oh ... Cierto ..." Respondió Sheepishly al adolescente antes de mirar a su alrededor. Las flechas volaban hacia el león desde todos los lados, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras rugía desafiante.**

**"¿Cómo fue derrotado la última vez?" Preguntó Percy, hurgando en su cerebro en busca de ideas.**

**"Herc the Jerk lo ahogó", respondió Naruto mientras alcanzaba otra flecha, "Oye, Thalia-chan, ¿por qué no lo intentas?"**

**"Pase", respondió Thalia**

"Elección inteligente", estuvo de acuerdo la Cazadora, pero parecía molesta porque su "interés amoroso" sugiriera eso en un momento como este.

**mientras observaba cómo una de las flechas de Phoebe se aplastaba bajo la enorme pata del león, "¿Quieres ir a darle un golpe, Barnacle Brain?"**

**"Uh, no, gracias". Los ojos de Percy se posaron en el puesto de comida y dijo: "¡Cúbreme! ¡Tengo una idea!"**

**"¡Alegra que hagas!" Naruto llamó antes de mirar a Thalia, "¿Vas a ayudarlo o no?"**

**"No soy suicida", respondió la chica antes de mirarlo, "A diferencia de algunas personas".**

"'No soy suicida'", repitió Percy con un puchero, haciendo que Annabeth acariciara su mejilla con una mirada de apoyo en su rostro.

**"No es el momento, Thalia", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Wow, Thalia, ni siquiera usó tu apodo", se rió Piper.

**mientras tomaba otro tiro. El león rugió molesto. Naruto sintió su temblor e hizo un recuento. Él frunció el ceño, "¡Mierda! Me estoy quedando sin nada y el resto de mis cosas están selladas".**

**Miró a los Cazadores, "Phoe-chan, Zoë-chan, ¿cómo estás en las flechas?"**

**"Phoe-chan? Bastardo, no me des un apodo!" Phoebe espetó mientras disparaba otro tiro.**

"Bueno, creo que fue lindo", comentó Afrodita a la ligera, "Order sabe que podría tratar de ser un poco más femenina".

"Mis cazadores pueden actuar como quieran", argumentó Artemis de una manera severa.

**"Si esto continúa, estaremos fuera de este carcaj. ¡Tenemos más almacenado, pero preferiría no perder un carcaj completo de flechas por un gato sarnoso!" Zoë respondió antes de mirar a la rubia desde su lugar en las escaleras, "¡No le des apodos a los Cazadores, Uzumaki!"**

**"Ustedes chicas no son divertidas", respondió Naruto**

"Incluso en una situación de vida o muerte, él es tranquilo", comentó Hazel con una risita. Se giró hacia Thalia y astutamente continuó: "Parece equilibrar bien tu naturaleza brusca".

El cazador elocuentemente sacó la lengua en respuesta.

**antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y envolviera un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Thalia, "¡Abajo!"**

**Los dos cayeron al suelo cuando el León Nemean deslizó un trozo del suelo en su dirección. Thalia se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Naruto la sostuvo contra él.**

"¿Barrerla incluso a mitad de la pelea? Él es bueno", aprobó la Dama de las Palomas.

**antes de alejarse de la rubia.**

**"Gracias", murmuró mientras ayudaba al Guardián a ponerse de pie.**

**"No hay problema, Thalia-chan", respondió Naruto antes de hacer otra flecha. Él le sonrió mientras la flecha volaba, "Vivo para chicas bonitas presionándose contra mí".**

**"¡Pervertido bastardo!" Thalia espetó mientras miraba en su dirección de risa.**

"Oh, parece que te gusta Thalia", Annabeth se burló por diversión, recibiendo un empujón juguetón de dicha chica.

**"¡Culpen a la genética y a mis maestros!" Naruto respondió mientras la empujaba fuera del camino de un golpe de garra, "¡Presta atención!"**

"Thalia, deberías guardar tus bromas de coqueteo para más tarde", regañó Artemisa con una sonrisa.

"¡Lady Artemis!" la Cazadora gimió, genial, ¡incluso el hombre que odia a Diosa estaba bromeando sobre su otra vida de amor propio!

**"¡Voy a patearte el trasero, Bigotes!"**

**"¡Ahora no es el momento de coquetear, chicos!" Grover llamó mientras arrojaba objetos al azar al león.**

**"NO ESTAMOS FLIRTING!" Gritaron Naruto y Thalia. El León Nemean rugió y los dos lo enfrentaron, "¡CÁLLATE, ALFOMBRA GIGANTE!"**

"Bueno, ellos han hablado al mismo tiempo", bromeó Piper.

**Grover parpadeó y gritó desde su portada, "¡Ustedes dos suenan como una vieja pareja de casados!"**

**"¡Te despellejaré si sigues así, Chico Cabra!" Thalia advirtió**

"Thalia, deja a Grover fuera. Solo porque tienes un extraño interés amoroso", bromeó Nico con una sonrisa, inclinándose fuera de un puñetazo, todavía sonriendo.

**mientras desviaba un golpe con su escudo, "¿Dónde está ese cerebro Barnacle?"**

**"No sé –¡Oye, mira cómo se va el culo! –¡Pero en serio necesita darse prisa!" respondió el semidiós rubio. Alcanzó otra flecha y palideció cuando solo sintió una en su carcaj. Sacándolo, lo examinó. Era una flecha de caza normal con una gran punta de flecha brillante hecha de bronce celestial. No tuvo tiempo de buscar su pergamino de carcaj, así que tuvo que hacer que este contara. Al mirar en la dirección en que corría el hijo de Poseidón, vio lo que Percy hacía, y sus engranajes comenzaron a girar en su cabeza.**

**Percy salió corriendo detrás de la cafetería, listo para gritar, cuando Naruto gritó delante de él, "¡Mantén ese pensamiento, Jackson!"**

**El semidiós más joven hizo lo que le pidió mientras observaba al niño mayor deslizarse bajo un golpe de la pata del León Nemean y lanzar otra flecha de flashbang. El siguiente ataque ciego fue evitado cuando Naruto lo volteó. Naruto se zambulló bajo otro golpe y se detuvo junto a Percy, que lo miraba boquiabierto.**

"Está bien, ¿cómo se inclinó de esa manera?" Leo cuestionó confundido ya que ese era el nivel de acrobacia olímpico de gimnasta.

**Naruto asintió con la cabeza al chico más joven y se agachó mientras preparaba su último disparo.**

**Percy recibió el mensaje y miró al león, preparando su arma secreta. Luego dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente: "¡Tu madre era un abrigo de piel!"**

**"Ooh, mordaz" se rió Naruto**

"Ah, el cojo", se rió Hermes mientras se recostaba.

**mientras se unía a las burlas, "¡Rey de la jungla, mi trasero! ¡Mis hermanas son más amenazantes que tú!"**

**"¿Qué pasa, olvidaste cómo rugir? ¡Pensé que ya estaría temblando en mis zapatos!"**

**"Sí, vamos, ¡danos un rugido, gatito!"**

**"¡Rugido!"**

**"¡Maldición, ruge, pedazo de mierda de gato sin valor!"**

**El León Nemean los enfrentó y su boca se abrió de par en par en un rugido que sacudió los cimientos del edificio.**

**"AHORA JACKSON!"**

**Percy echó el brazo hacia atrás y dejó que el contenido de su mano volara directamente a la boca de la criatura, entregando un sándwich helado en la garganta del Nemean. Los ojos del gato gigante de la jungla se hincharon y comenzó a hackear. Naruto retiró su flecha y sus ojos se estrecharon. Sus brazos se tensaron mientras sostenían la flecha en su lugar, esperando el momento correcto.**

_**Espera por eso ...**_

**"Uh, en cualquier momento, Naruto", dijo Percy nerviosamente mientras daba un paso atrás del león.**

**"Todavía no ..." respondió Naruto mientras comenzaba a tener visión de túnel.**

"Momento de Star Wars", bromeó Hefesto

**"¡Toma el tiro, Bigotes!" Thalia gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación.**

"¡Vamos Skywalker!" Leo gritó alegremente: "¡Usa la fuerza!"

**La boca del León se abrió de par en par cuando la bola de pelo reflexiva comenzó a aparecer. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y soltó la flecha, que voló más rápido que una bala.**

Apolo silbó antes de decir con orgullo: "Es difícil para mis hijos lograr que vayan así".

**Para sorpresa de los adolescentes observadores, atravesó el techo del cráneo del león y salió por la parte posterior de su cabeza con un poco de pañuelo rosado antes de que se quedara a medio camino en la pared.**

"Disparo en la cabeza", dijo Ares en un tono profundo.

"Ahora eso es lo que llamamos cerebro", agregó Hermes.

**El cuerpo del León Nemean retrocedió sobre sus dos patas traseras por el golpe antes de caer hacia adelante, Naruto y Percy justo debajo de él. Percy reaccionó más rápido que Naruto y empujó al niño mayor hacia un lado, por lo que también lo empujó fuera del camino. El cuerpo del gato gigante golpeó el suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo. El sexteto de búsqueda esperó con aliento antes de que un suspiro colectivo escapara de sus labios cuando el león se disolvió en polvo dorado.**

**Lo que quedó les sorprendió. El primer artículo era un plumero de color marrón dorado claro, Naruto dedujo inmediatamente que era el reemplazo moderno de la piel que The Jerk había recibido. El otro artículo que quedó fue un par de dagas forjadas con las garras de la bestia.**

**"Dibs en la chaqueta!" Gritó Naruto**

"Bien, él sabe cuándo arrebatar las cosas buenas", dijo Apolo.

**mientras corría hacia adelante y recogía los artículos. Luego arrojó las dagas a Percy, "Aquí Jackson. Tu botín de guerra".**

"Dios sabe que podrías aprender a usar otra cosa", bromeó Thalia con una sonrisa.

**"¡Q-pero no hice nada!" Percy protestó cuando atrapó las dos armas, "Lo mataste".**

**"Tienes que abrir la boca", dijo Naruto mientras se ponía el plumero y se enrollaba la otra chaqueta, "Sí, esto funcionará bien ... ¿Cómo me veo?"**

**"Te queda bien, Bigotes", admitió Thalia con una sonrisa, "Apuesto a que me quedaría mejor".**

"Sí, lo haría," la Cazadora estuvo de acuerdo consigo misma.

**"¿Seguro que no quieres las dagas?" Percy preguntó: "Probablemente podría usarlos mejor que yo".**

**"Solo necesitas practicar, Jackson" insistió Naruto**

"Y todos sabemos que Percy simplemente sigue el instinto, no la práctica", bromeó Nico.

"Hola", dijo Percy en un tono de advertencia severa. Practicó ... justo en el campamento. No podías exactamente mover una espada alrededor de un apartamento.

**mientras examinaba la chaqueta y comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo: "Ahora, todo lo que necesito es aplicar algunos sellos y esta será la chaqueta perfecta".**

**"Pero ya tengo Riptide", protestó Percy mientras sostenía las dos dagas. Para su sorpresa, se pusieron finas pulseras, "¡Whoa!"**

**"Sí, pero deberías ser competente en más de un arma", respondió Naruto**

"Mira, escúchame a mí y al rudo en la pantalla, Cabeza húmeda", Thalia dio una conferencia, obteniendo un gemido de su prima.

**mientras metía la mano en una bolsa lateral y buscaba algo. Mientras lo hacía, miró al resto de los buscadores que se acercaban y preguntó: "Oye Grover, ¿podrías tratar con los guardias de seguridad?"**

**"Hecho y hecho", dijo Grover mientras pulía sus tubos de láminas, "se romperán un poco, pero en este momento, todo lo que están haciendo es chocar contra una pared".**

**"¿Literal o figurativamente?"**

**"El primero."**

Dyonious se rio, "Oh, esa magia del bosque, me encantó".

**"Oh, eso es histérico", se rió Naruto mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsa y lo abría. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, miró a los Cazadores y preguntó: "Zoë-chan, Phoe -... be? ¿Ustedes chicas prendieron flechas?"**

**"Siempre estamos preparados", respondió Phoebe con el ceño fruncido, "Nuestros temblores secundarios están en nuestras bolsas".**

**"Ah, sí, mochilas", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba y bajaba el pergamino, "Ustedes, seres primitivos, todavía usan esos, ¿no?**

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, "Está bien, no hay necesidad de regodearse, tienes un espacio de bolsillo dimensional en un pergamino".

Percy parpadeó, "¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

"Era obvio", respondió el niño de la sabiduría como si realmente fuera simple.

Para Percy no lo fue y algunos de los otros, pero no lo expresaron.

**¡Permíteme mostrarte la forma más fácil de transportar artículos! "**

**El grupo se reunió alrededor, curioso mientras desenrollaba una parte del pergamino, revelando un extraño símbolo con varias líneas onduladas. Percy y Thalia se preguntaron si era su dislexia la que estaba actuando, mientras que Phoebe y Zoë comenzaron a examinar el sello. Grover se quedó asombrado, asombrado por el arte que tenía delante. Sin que ellos lo supieran, acumuló una porción de chakra en sus pulmones antes de decir: "Fuinjutsu: ¡Kai!"**

**Una nube de humo apareció sobre el símbolo y de repente apareció un carcaj sobre el papel. Los dos cazadores jadearon mientras Percy se quedó boquiabierto, Thalia se rió entre dientes al recordar la primera vez que lo había visto y Grover intervino, "¡Eso es increíble!"**

**"No duh", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa antes de colocar su viejo carcaj sobre las marcas. Con otro aliento canalizado con chakra, Naruto selló el viejo carcaj. Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de ponerse de pie. Sonriendo a Percy, que todavía estaba asombrado, Naruto luego ofreció: "Podría enseñarte si quieres".**

**"¿Qué-huh?"**

"Aww", Thalia arrulló mientras se inclinaba y pellizcaba la mejilla de Percy, "¡Alguien está teniendo un momento de mentor ~!"

"Déjalo ya, chica amante", respondió el chico del agua mientras apartaba la mano, mirando su respuesta.

**"Considéralo una recompensa por salvarnos el cuello con el helado, Jackson", dijo Naruto antes de congelarse. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionantemente antes de entrecerrarse y mirar en una dirección. Los hombros se tensaron y los puños se apretaron cuando Naruto mostró los dientes.**

"Uh-oh. Chico malo", dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido.

**Los otros cinco asistentes a la búsqueda siguieron su mirada y solo Percy palideció al reconocer el símbolo en la banda con cicatrices que llevaba el hombre.**

"Otro, ¿eh?" Poseidón comentó sobre. Un segundo después, un colmillo de Drakon apareció en su mano, lo que lo llevó a mirarlo confundido, "¿Huh?"

El dios del mar arrojó el colmillo a un lado a favor de la historia.

**"(Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh), Naruto?"**

"Entonces este tipo también lo conoce", Annabeth habló con curiosidad.

**Unos momentos antes en el Olimpo, Apolo se alejaba de la piscina de observación después de ver a su hijo y al niño de Poseidón matar al León Nemean. Al ritmo en que se movían, los seis no llegarían a su hermana a tiempo, y mucho menos volver al Olimpo. Alguien tuvo que hacer un movimiento para ayudar a los niños.**

**Apolo suspiró y se frotó la cabeza. ¿Valdría la pena el dolor de cabeza por interferir en una búsqueda? Los Destinos, que fueron acusados de advertir a los Dioses de sus lugares durante las misiones, posiblemente le darían la peor resaca de la historia.**

"Vale la pena", dijo Apolo en un tono tenso. Artemisa le sonrió.

**Incluso peor que esa vez, él y Jiraiya fueron a la ciudad después de la Tercera Guerra y su coronación como la Cuarta Sombra de Fuego.**

_**Valdría la pena**_** , decidió Apolo después de un momento para pensar mientras sus ojos se endurecían. En voz baja, recitó el mantra que desarrolló como Minato Namikaze: "Los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peores que la basura".**

_**Espera Arty,**_** pensó Apolo mientras corría desde su templo en el Olimpo a su carro, **_**Tu hermano está en camino. Malditas las consecuencias.**_

"Como el niño imprudente que eres", dijo Zeus, pero no parecía enojado si esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro era algo por lo que pasar.

"Bueno, nos estamos acercando al décimo capítulo", dijo Apolo mientras cerraba el libro, "¿Quién quiere leer a continuación?"

* * *

Frank salió victorioso sobre su oponente. Había decidido salir a caminar y se había topado con un Drakon. Después de una batalla épica y larga que podría contarse a las generaciones futuras. Regresó al _Argo II_ con su botín de guerra, un colmillo Drakon.

Y cuando llegó a la baranda que conectaba el bote con el muelle.

Se tropezó, con su trofeo de colmillo cayendo al océano.

"¡Poseidón! ¿Por qué?"

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

"Denlo aquí", dijo Hermes, "lo leeré".

Apolo se encogió de hombros y se lo arrojó a su medio hermano menor, quien atrapó el libro lanzado con facilidad. Al abrir el libro, Hermes se aclaró la garganta, "¡El gran capítulo diez!"

**"¡Tú!" Naruto gruñó mientras alcanzaba su arco. De repente se encontró congelado y el mundo a su alrededor se volvió rojo y negro. Los otros miembros de la búsqueda se volvieron incoloros antes de desaparecer en la nada, dejando a Naruto solo.**

"Una ilusión", Athena hipotetizó con los ojos entrecerrados.

**"(Ah, ah, ah,)" el hombre con su único ojo rojo reveló reprendido mientras agitaba un dedo enguantado, "(Así no es como grandes viejos amigos,) Naruto".**

**"¡No eres mi amigo, psicópata sádico!" escupió el rubio mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, "¡Mi padre me advirtió sobre ti!"**

"¿Yo hice?" Apolo preguntó inquisitivamente.

**"Él-él-él", se rió el hombre mientras avanzaba hacia el mundo iluminado en rojo, vistiendo algo similar a la armadura ANBU de Konohagakure. Su ojo derecho estaba descubierto, y esta persona tenía un ojo Sharingan en la cuenca derecha, tres tomoe negros girando dentro del iris rojo. Su rostro era juvenil, pero dolorido y el hombre tenía el pelo negro que era tan puntiagudo como solía ser el rubio. Una vieja y cicatrizada diadema de Konohagakure cubría su ojo izquierdo, similar a su antiguo sensei Kakashi. Sin embargo, la característica que Naruto reconoció de la descripción de su padre era la máscara espiral naranja que colgaba de su cintura.**

**"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo", respondió el hombre, su transición al inglés parecía impecable, salvo por el acento más simple que Naruto compartía. La boca del hombre se volvió hacia arriba en una sonrisa agrietada: "Ese padre tuyo es todo un profeta, aunque parecía haber vacilado cuando era Namikaze".**

"¡Bueno, estaba en un caparazón mortal! Si no lo fuera, ya estaría muerto, Sr. Creeper", dijo el Dios del Sol con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba este tipo.

**"¿Qué quieres de mí, Uchiha?" Preguntó Naruto, con los ojos entrecerrados, "¿O estás aquí bajo las órdenes de un maestro?"**

**"Estás tan dotado a la vista como tu padre", se rió el hombre locamente,**

"Bueno, eso es cierto", comentó el Dios de la Profecía con una sonrisa petulante.

"Parece que tu hijo tiene un loco después de él ahora", señaló Demeter.

"Bueno, la guerra podría usar un giro emocionante", dijo Ares mientras sonreía con dientes.

"Por supuesto que te gustaría eso", dijo Athena con irritación mientras rodaba los ojos.

**"Sin embargo, ¡estás igual de ciego! Vengo con una oferta, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Dame el poder del Zorro de Nueve Colas, y puedo asegurarme de que el Torcido nunca se levante de nuevo".**

Todos se pusieron rígidos ante eso.

"Mortal arrogante", siseó Zeus con rabia apenas controlada mientras se burlaba de la pantalla. Todos los olímpicos originales tenían la misma noción que su hermano menor.

**Naruto sintió que se le secaba la garganta y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Para asegurarse de que el Torcido nunca se levantó. Fue tentador ... ****_muy_**** tentador.**

"Una noción tonta sobrino, una mortal medio ingeniosa", respondió Athena en un tono nítido.

**Naruto entonces tuvo una visión del pánico mundial, sus amigos de su antiguo hogar y el nuevo ahora yacían muertos ante él. El fuego aumentaba alrededor de los restos de una ciudad, muy probablemente Nueva York. Los carros de su padre y su tía caían al suelo. Olympus se estaba desmoronando, pero no se debía a los Titanes.**

Era una imagen inquietante para que la vieran los dioses y sus hijos.

**Una criatura gigante con diez extremidades que sobresalían de su parte trasera golpeaba los cadáveres de los Tres Grandes. Un ojo gigante, rojo y anillado como el de Nagato, pero con tres tomoe en cada anillo de repente estaba en su línea de visión. El ojo se entrecerró y una voz enfurecida silbó dos palabras.**

_¡LIBERAME!_

"¡Absurdo!" Zeus estalló de ira. Su ira provocó que un rayo golpeara a California, iniciando un incendio sin duda.

**Naruto jadeó después de que Thalia lo golpeó en la cabeza.**

**Agarró el lugar y luego miró a su alrededor. Los colores de la habitación habían regresado y los otros miembros del sexteto habían sido descongelados. Todo había sido un sueño, como antes. Al igual que con Itachi hace varios años.**

"Buen trabajo Thalia. Sacarlo de esa ilusión a través de la violencia", se rió Annabeth.

"Bueno, la política de Thalia se aplicará hasta que funcione", comentó Percy con descuido.

"¡Cállate!" Thalia gritó con las mejillas rosadas, ella _no_ lo hace.

**"(Espero tu respuesta,) Naruto-kun", dijo el hombre antes de que un vacío gigante se abriera detrás de él y lo atravesara. Naruto miró el lugar antes de sostener su cabeza y mirar al que lo golpeó.**

**"¿Qué demonios, Thalia-chan?" Naruto le preguntó a la chica que le devolvía la mirada con igual determinación / ira.**

**Su ira alcanzó su punto máximo y Thalia explotó.**

"No hay sorpresa allí", susurró Hera en voz alta con un giro de sus ojos. Hades estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza.

**"Que son las personas que atacaron el Jefe Kelp por aquí? ¿Quién era? Estoy harto de toda esta capa y espada ****_mierda_**** , Naruto! Dime lo que sucedió después de que ****_la izquierda_**** !"**

**La mandíbula de Naruto apretó y sus ojos se estrecharon, "Yo no tengo que decir ****_que_**** nada, Thalía Gracia."**

"¡Oh, bebo la tensión con una pajita!" Afrodita se rió, ¡le encantaba esto!

**"¡No nos iremos hasta que tú lo hagas!" Thalia respondió, sin inmutarse. Grover y Percy intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y preocupación al escuchar los truenos comenzar a retumbar.**

"Esos no son míos", dijo Zeus con un dedo puntiagudo.

"Tch, parece que la pequeña señorita Hunter aquí está canalizando su Atmokinesis", reflexionó Hermes en voz alta antes de que continuara leyendo.

**"¡Al infierno que no lo somos!" Phoebe respondió, interviniendo en la conversación: "¡Lady Artemisa debe estar en la reunión del solsticio de invierno!"**

**"¡Aléjate, Hunter! ¡Esto está entre nosotros!" Thalia se rompió, causando que un rayo cayera cerca.**

"Definitivamente su hija de Zeus", bromeó Percy.

**_Esto se está yendo de las manos,_**** pensó Naruto mientras tomaba nota de la tormenta que se avecinaba afuera. ****_O Rai-Jiji nos está escuchando, o los regalos de Thalia están relacionados con algo más que un rayo._**

"¿Cuál fue la primera pista?" Hazel preguntó divertida con una pequeña risita.

**"Sabes qué, Thalia, te lo diré, pero no en este momento", dijo Naruto, rezando a su padre y abuelo para calmar la ira de la niña.**

"Realmente no deberías hacer esperar a una chica", señaló Piper con el ceño fruncido.

**No lo hizo.**

"Por supuesto que no", Deadpanned los semidioses cuando Thalia solo hizo un puchero.

**"¡No! ¡Siempre es más tarde contigo! ¡Quiero respuestas ****_ahora_**** !" Thalia exigió, casi infantilmente, mientras se volvía hacia él.**

¡Thalia gimió, parecía una mocosa!

**_Ok, entonces ella se parece más a Rai-jiji de lo que esperaba,_**** pensó Naruto antes de darse cuenta de algo, ****_Cripes, ¿se convirtió en un árbol cuando era qué? 12? 13? ¿Maduró mentalmente o solo físicamente? ... ¿Es ella ...? Por favor, quien esté escuchando esto, Afrodita, Tía Arte, Atenea, Hera, o incluso tú, Hestia; _****¡Por favor, ****_alguien me diga que no es_**** esa ****_época del mes!_**

"... Eso explica mucho". Percy dijo cuando el pensamiento cayó en la cuenta de él, "Quiero decir, ella estaba muy, muy enojada, así que tal vez-"

"Termina, te reto. Si lo haces, no tendrás lo que te hace un hombre, Jackson", advirtió Thalia en un tono frío mientras sacaba su arco.

"Cállate ahora".

"Sí, eso pensé".

**Y efectivamente, se tranquilizó ...**

**"¡Es por eso que te dije que los hombres no tienen remedio! ¡Deberías haberte unido a nosotros cuando te pregunté, de esa forma tus sentimientos no estarían arriesgando la vida de Lady Artemis!"**

"Oh, cállate Zoë, lo estás arruinando", dijo Afrodita mientras fruncía el ceño.

**... Gracias a la boca grande de Zoë.**

**"¿Quieres pasar eso por mí otra vez?" Thalia preguntó fríamente. Naruto, Grover e incluso Percy tuvieron un solo pensamiento.**

**_Pelea de gatas!_**

"Chicos", dijeron todas las chicas mientras rodaban los ojos.

**"Tus sentimientos por Uzumaki y ... viceversa, creo que el término es, te están haciendo actuar irracionalmente", continuó Zoë con el ceño fruncido antes de que su nariz se arrugara, "Es casi tan malo como una hija de Afrodita".**

"¡Oye!" Piper gritó con ira, ella no era tan mala y sus hermanos tampoco ... ¡está bien, algunos de ellos, pero no todos!

**"¡Oh, estás tan muerto, Sombra Nocturna!" Thalia gruñó mientras trataba de apresurar a la chica con el puño hacia atrás.**

"¡Rómpele la nariz petulante!" La Diosa del Amor vitoreó.

"¡Zoë pato!" Artemisa gritó.

**Naruto se deslizó detrás de la chica enfurecida antes de pellizcar un punto en su cuello, haciéndola caer inconsciente y atrapándola con su brazo. Suspirando de alivio, el rubio levantó a la adolescente inconsciente y la llevó hacia las puertas, con los otros cuatro buscadores siguiéndola.**

"…Muerto." Leo anunció: "Alguien me traiga la hora de la muerte".

"Oh, wow, él, él está jodido", atestiguó Annabeth.

**"Va a estar realmente enojada cuando se despierte, ¿no?" Percy le preguntó a su amigo en voz baja mientras seguían a su aparente líder.**

**Grover blanqueó cuando sus nervios comenzaron a calmarse, "Sí ... ¿Tal vez Naruto debería besarla y ver si eso ayuda?"**

**Percy miró a su amigo con incredulidad, "... Amigo, incluso ****_yo_**** sé que es una idea tonta".**

"Y si Percy piensa que es estúpido, entonces debe ser realmente estúpido", bromeó Thalia, haciendo que el chico se burlara.

"Lo que sea, tu otro yo se ve feliz en esos grandes brazos fuertes". Percy dijo burlonamente.

"Ciérralo."

**"Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿verdad?" dijo el sátiro tímidamente. Interiormente pensó, ****_tanto por ese plan. Hombre, es mejor que Annabeth no gane esta apuesta. ¡Realmente quiero más latas y no me queda mucho dracma!_**

"Entonces no hagas una apuesta que no puedas pagar", comentó Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**Percy miró hacia adelante y preguntó: "¿Por qué está tan enojada, de todos modos? ¿Le gusta ... ****_como_**** Naruto o algo así?"**

Todos miraron a Percy, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco.

"... ¿Realmente era tan tonto por el amor?" Piper le susurró a Annabeth.

La chica rubia tenía el pulgar y el índice separados por un centímetro con un gesto.

**Esta vez fue Grover quien lo miró. El sátiro sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. "... A veces olvido por qué soy tu amigo, Percy. Y son preguntas como esa las que me recuerdan que necesitas un golpe ocasional en la cabeza. Así".**

"Ve Grover, ve Grover vete", Thalia se rió con un pequeño baile, abofetear a ese imbécil.

**"¡Ow! ¡Podrías haber dicho que sí!" se quejó el Hijo de Poseidón mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza después del duro golpe que recibió.**

**Grover simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Eso no es tan divertido. Además, Annabeth habría hecho lo mismo".**

"Tiene razón", admitió Percy.

**"... Tienes un punto allí", admitió el adolescente**

"¡Maldita sea!" Percy gritó, ¿por qué siempre pensó lo que su otro yo estaba pensando con tanta precisión?

**antes de mirar al rubio, "¿Qué es lo que ella ve en él? Es un imbécil, reservado y bueno, para ser sincero, él ... me recuerda a Luke".**

**Grover rápidamente cubrió la boca de Percy y frunció el ceño al chico.**

"Parece que abriste la caja de Pandora," Nico sonrió y escuchó.

**Miró a un Naruto que aún caminaba, que era ajeno al mundo mientras llevaba a Thalia de regreso al auto, antes de mirar hacia atrás y advertir: " ****_Nunca_**** dejes que te escuche decir eso, Percy. Naruto no estaba ... No siempre fue como es ahora. El tiempo y las circunstancias cambian a las personas. Él podría ser un imbécil ... Ok, es un imbécil solo para ti,**

"Amén a eso", aceptó Hazel.

**pero ... No eres exactamente el ****_mejor_**** ejemplo de campista ".**

"Oh, cuéntanos más", gruñó Thalia, haciendo que Percy hiciera un puchero.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?" Percy preguntó cuando Grover lo dejó ir.**

**"Lo digo como tu amigo, Percy", dijo Grover suavemente mientras lentamente volvían a caminar, "Algunas de las cosas en el campamento me hicieron pensar. Realmente no tienes educación en nuestro mundo, pero no es tu culpa. Podrías haber estado ... ****_protegido_**** , más que los otros semidioses. Es ... un poco injusto si lo piensas. Tanto para ti como para los demás ".**

Todo el mundo asintió ante esto, ya que era injusto de alguna manera. Incluso Percy estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

**"¿Qué quieres decir con refugio? ¿Te refieres a cómo evitamos a los monstruos?" Percy se estremeció al pensar en el ex de su madre.**

La cara de Percy se puso pétrea ante la mención de ese feo bastardo. Igual que la cara de su padre.

**"Más o menos ... Pero el hecho de que tu madre te permitió permanecer ignorante de tanto ... Percy, si tuvieras más información sobre algunos Amables, si tú ... Si tu madre te empujó a prestar atención en la escuela ... ¿puedes decir que habrías permanecido oculto hasta los doce años? "**

"No, tal vez nueve o diez en el mejor de los casos", pensó Thalia, había estado huyendo por un tiempo, así que lo sabía.

**El Hijo de Poseidón no tuvo respuesta para eso. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sucedido en sus misiones. Mientras lo pensaba, las palabras de Naruto en el campamento volvieron a su mente.**

**" ****_En resumen, no has aprendido una lección importante: las necesidades de muchos superan las necesidades de unos pocos"._**

**_Yo soy ... _****_era_****_ egoísta ... pero ..._**

**" ****_Comprendes la lección que más aprecio: 'Los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus preciosas personas son peores que la basura'"._**

**_Esas son palabras por las que todos deberían vivir,_**** pensó Percy.**

"Aww, Percy se ha convertido en un modelo a seguir ahora. Eso es bueno, alguien necesita dar algún tipo de ejemplo para él", bromeó Annabeth con alegría, obteniendo una mirada linda de su novio.

**antes de mirar la espalda de Naruto, ****_¿por qué eres tan reservado?_**

**"¡Vamos, Jackson! ¡Vamos a seguir adelante!" Naruto gritó sobre su hombro, "¡Todavía tenemos que ir al oeste!"**

**Entraron al lote a una vista deprimente. El nuevo Challenger de Naruto estaba en llamas, y la causa fue otra cara que recibió una reacción de Naruto. Este fue uno de traición, ira, emoción e incredulidad, todo a la vez. Sin embargo, Percy gimió al ver a ****_otra_**** persona que llevaba ****_una_**** diadema.**

"Cielos, habla de cucarachas", Dynionus gimió molesto, estúpidos mortales.

**"¿K-Kakashi-sensei?" Susurró Naruto.**

"¡Oh, sensei, su maestra!" Apolo vitoreó.

"¿No es ese el que se quejó de hacer de Naruto un pervertido ... bueno a los ojos de Thalia de todos modos? Jason preguntó.

"Creo que sí", dijo el cazador en cuestión con los ojos entrecerrados.

**El hombre se volvió hacia él y su único ojo se abrió de sorpresa. A diferencia de la última persona con un ojo cubierto, este hombre tenía el cabello gris que desafiaba la gravedad y su rostro estaba oculto desde el puente de su nariz hacia abajo gracias a una máscara azul marino que se mezclaba con su camisa y pantalones. Tenía una chaqueta antibalas verde oliva muy parecida a Lee y dos guantes sin dedos con placas de metal en la parte posterior. Tenía las piernas grabadas desde la mitad de la espinilla hasta donde comenzaron las sandalias.**

**Naruto rápidamente juntó sus manos mientras todavía acunaba a Thalia e hizo un clon. Le entregó a la niña en sus brazos a su duplicado antes de dar un paso hacia el hombre.**

**Kakashi se recuperó de su conmoción inicial y le dirigió a su viejo estudiante una sonrisa y un saludo relajado, "¡Ohayo, Naruto!"**

"Bueno, ¿no es cortés? Mucho mejor que esos dos últimos", dijo Demeter con un resoplido.

**"Uzumaki, ¿quién es este hombre?" Zoë preguntó en voz baja mientras ella y Phoebe preparaban sus reverencias.**

**"Mi viejo maestro", respondió Naruto con la misma suavidad. Se paró dos veces a un brazo de distancia de Kakashi, ambos ahora tensos y preparados para saltar.**

**"(Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti) Naruto", dijo finalmente Kakashi. Naruto asintió entendiendo.**

**"(He ... estado ocupado con problemas familiares)" respondió el rubio**

"Subestimación del año, chico", señaló Apolo con el ceño fruncido, principalmente apuntando al hombre que interfiere en la búsqueda para salvar a su hermana.

**antes de fruncir el ceño, "(no puedo volver todavía, Sensei)".**

**"(Me lo imaginé)", suspiró Kakashi antes de apoyarse en los restos carbonizados del auto, "(pero a Tsunade-sama no le gustará si nos separamos y nos separamos sin una explicación)".**

"Supongo que esa mujer al principio es su líder", tarareó Jason en voz alta.

"Ella tenía ese tipo de presencia", dijo Hazel mientras asentía.

**"(Negocio familiar)" respondió Naruto sin prisa, haciendo que Kakashi parpadeara. Naruto se mordió el labio, "(Papá ... Él ... no puedo decirlo, pero sea cual sea el trato que tengas con tu empleador actual, debes abandonarlo. Son malas personas, Sensei)".**

"Segunda subestimación del año", agregó Artemisa, haciendo que Apolo le sonriera.

**"Hm ... (Bueno, supongo que debería enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade-sama, entonces)" Kakashi arrastró las palabras antes de entrecerrar los ojos hacia los adolescentes detrás del rubio, "(¿Tu ... escuadrón?)"**

**"(Se podría decir eso)", respondió el rubio mientras su mano lentamente alcanzaba su espalda, "(¿Dónde está la tuya?")**

**"(Están alrededor ...)" Kakashi arrastró las palabras, mirando al suelo y de vuelta a Naruto deliberadamente.**

**"¡Uzumaki! ¡Deja de hablar tonterías y sigamos adelante!" Zoë ordenó mientras ella y Phoebe se preparaban para cubrir a la rubia.**

**"¡Dame un minuto!" Naruto volvió a llamar por encima del hombro, sin apartar los ojos de Kakashi, "(... Sensei, ¿por qué explotó mi auto?)"**

**"(Para ser completamente honesto contigo) Naruto (eso no fue mi culpa)" dijo Kakashi mientras su mano izquierda salía lentamente de su bolsillo derecho. El ojo del jonin lo miró con alegría, "(no sabía que era tuyo. Mi equipo lo rastreó)".**

**"(Correcto ...)" arrastró el rubio con incredulidad, antes de gritar sobre su hombro, "¡Corre! ¡Corre ahora! ¡Es una trampa!"**

"Star Wars levanta la cabeza una vez más", se rió Leo, fue divertido señalar todas estas referencias.

**Mientras decía esas tres palabras, los esqueletos se dispararon desde el suelo con ametralladoras en sus manos. Los cuatro miembros conscientes de la búsqueda se volvieron y siguieron al clon fuera del estacionamiento, corriendo hacia el Smithsonian.**

**Mientras tanto, Naruto construyó chakra en sus piernas antes de saltar cuando los esqueletos dispararon, disparándose a sí mismos pero no destruyéndose mutuamente. El brazo derecho del rubio se levantó en un intento de defenderse de una patada repentina.**

**"(¿Por qué te ves diecisiete,) Naruto?" Preguntó Kakashi mientras él y Naruto intercambiaban golpes mientras descendían al suelo.**

"¡Vaya, eso es algo de DBZ!" Percy señaló con alegría.

**El hombre tuvo que bloquear la patada de represalia del talón de Naruto con su brazo antes de poder continuar interrogando al rubio, "(¿Es que los genes de tu madre fluyen por tus venas?)"**

"¿Qué tiene que ver su madre con algo?" Piper preguntó con curiosidad.

"No lo sé, ¡oh, una leyenda!" Hermes señaló antes de citar: "'Se sabía que los miembros del clan Uzumaki poseían una increíble longevidad y fuerza vital. ¡La mayoría vivía más allá de sus cientos!'"

"Wow, combinado con mi apariencia y habilidad, no es de extrañar que hayamos sido un super niño", sonrió Apolo a lo grande.

**"(Eso es un secreto, Sensei)" respondió Naruto mientras aterrizaban y continuaban intercambiando golpes. Al darse cuenta de que el hombre no estaba revelando su arma 'secreta', el rubio preguntó con incredulidad, "(¿Estamos entrenando ****_ahora_**** ?)"**

**"(Meh, hazme caso)", respondió el shinobi de cabello gris con los ojos cerrados, "(Han pasado siete años y quiero ver cuánto más fuerte te has vuelto)".**

**Naruto se agachó bajo una patada y lanzó un golpe izquierdo, que fue atrapado en la mano de su ex sensei. El rubio rodó con el intento de lanzar el hombro que siguió y aterrizó sobre sus pies. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la ofensiva, solo para extrañar a Kakashi cuando el hombre saltó. Naruto lo persiguió, empujando su pie hacia la tierra, rompiendo el asfalto mientras saltaba sobre el shinobi más viejo. Kakashi se agachó bajo su primer golpe volador, pero fue golpeado en el costado con el siguiente gancho izquierdo.**

**El hombre de cabello gris soltó un grito ahogado mientras pateaba a su viejo estudiante. Kakashi acunó su costado y jadeó al sentir una fractura.**

**_A pesar de que ambos nos estamos conteniendo_**** , el hombre reflexionó antes de** usar** varios sellos manuales, "** Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Lanzamiento de fuego: ¡Gran técnica de bola de fuego!** "** ).

"¡Oye!" Leo se quejó, el fuego era su truco ... y también el de su padre, supuso.

**Colocando un puntero rizado y un pulgar frente a su boca, Kakashi inhaló y exhaló, una gran bola de fuego fue enviada volando en dirección al rubio. Naruto cruzó sus brazos frente a él mientras saltaba hacia atrás. Después de la explosión y el humo se disipó, el jonin se sorprendió al ver a su viejo estudiante parado allí con su chaqueta marrón dorada intacta, mientras fumaba ligeramente.**

"Piel de león por la victoria ~" Hermes se rió con una sonrisa.

**_Tan contento de haber agarrado esto cuando pude,_**** pensó Naruto antes de volar a través de sus sellos de mano, "** Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Lanzamiento de Fuego: Técnica de Flor de Fénix)** "**

"Está bien, eso es solo presionarlo", gruñó Leo con los labios fruncidos.

**Mientras el rubio exhalaba varias balas de fuego, el ojo solitario de Kakashi se ensanchó en sus pensamientos; ****_Katon ?!_**

**El jonin se agachó y tejió bajo las múltiples ráfagas de fuego, quedando ligeramente chamuscado por las llamadas cercanas. Él entrecerró los ojos cuando Naruto se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados. El único ojo de Kakashi se abrió de miedo y sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Aunque sus pensamientos eran solo un poco apagados.**

**En voz baja, Naruto susurró: " ****_Dios de la naturaleza, dueño de la tierra; concédeme acceso a tu poder para que pueda reunirme con mis amigos de nuevo_**** ".**

"¿Entonces tiene a Pan como una especie de Patrón?" Nico se preguntó confundido.

"Parece que sí. Explicaría el escudo", dijo Annabeth con una mirada contemplativa.

**Sus párpados adquirieron delineador naranja, y sus ojos se convirtieron en sólidos orbes dorados con pupilas rectangulares. Los puños de Naruto se apretaron y corrió hacia adelante, creando pequeñas grietas en el suelo con cada paso. Forzado a la defensiva, Kakashi se cruzó de brazos cuando un puño salió volando más rápido de lo que su ojo original podía rastrear, impactando con las dos extremidades y rompiéndolas.**

"¿Whoa, fuerza en las piernas y un golpe que puede romper los huesos del brazo de un mercenario entrenado? Los niños obtuvieron algún tipo de modo de súper fuerza como Hercass the Wonder Fool", señaló Ares, ahora eso fue interesante.

**El jonin gritó de dolor cuando lo enviaron a patinar, antes de caer de espaldas. Él gimió de dolor, obteniendo una mirada de simpatía de su antiguo alumno.**

**"(Eres más fuerte que la última vez que entrenamos)", exclamó Kakashi. Cuando Naruto se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse, el jonin sacudió la cabeza, "(No, tienes que irte. Date prisa, antes de que la extraña convocatoria de mi empleador lastime a tus amigos)".**

**Naruto retiró su mano antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, "Los esqueletos ..."**

**Se giró para irse antes de volver a llamar por encima del hombro, "Sensei ... (Antes de que te vayas a casa, lee sobre lo que los nativos llaman Mitología Griega)".**

"Ah, tal vez después de eso estos mortales finalmente tengan la pista de dejarlo solo", dijo Hades, honestamente, se estaban volviendo molestos. Y viniendo del 'enemigo' de los semidioses, eso significaba algo.

**Kakashi parpadeó confundido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, Naruto había saltado con otro salto de chakra. Kakashi gimió cuando cayó de espaldas antes de reírse.**

**"Bueno ... siempre podría encontrar un libro nuevo", dijo en inglés con un fuerte acento.**

**Naruto aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo antes de sentir que la Bendición de Pan, mientras llamaba a su nueva versión del Modo Sabio, desapareciera. Jadeando, olfateó el aire como su tía le había enseñado antes de girar a la izquierda.**

"Me pregunto qué más le habría enseñado mi otro", reflexionó Artemisa con interés. Le había gustado lo que había visto hasta ahora en el niño, él estaba más en la línea de un inocente Apolo que aún no se había contaminado con su lujuria.

**"¿El metro? Muy bien ..."**

**Se concentró en la estación que estaba cerca antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz. Inmediatamente después de que reapareció, fue atacado por el recuerdo del clon. El grupo estaba siendo acosado y Phoebe había sido alcanzada en la parte posterior de su pierna por una bala perdida.**

Artemisa y Thalia hicieron una mueca con el ceño fruncido.

**Thalia estaba despertando adormilada antes de que el clon fuera dispersado por un disparo en la espalda, por lo que no sabía la situación actual.**

"Los clones de memoria son increíbles", Annabeth suspiró con envidia y lanzó un pequeño puchero.

**"¡Aférrate!" Murmuró para sí mismo mientras atravesaba una puerta cerrada. Siguiendo los sonidos de gritos y gritos de guerra, se encontró con su grupo. Phoebe y Thalia se habían unido, con Thalia actuando como su escudo mientras Phoebe descansaba y se cubría desde la distancia. Los esqueletos parecían haber perdido sus armas y estaban usando armas medievales.**

**Zoë estaba prácticamente bailando con cómo usaba sus cuchillas de caza. Aunque cada uno de sus golpes fue inútil, ya que los esqueletos simplemente regeneraron lo que ella cortó, ya sea una costilla o una mano.**

**Percy y Grover estaban copiando a Thalia y Phoebe, con la basura miscelánea de Grover arrojada a los muertos vivientes mientras Percy los atacaba. Naruto buscó un escape y lo encontró. Un último tren estaba abordando por la noche, la locomotora subterránea estaba humeando sobre las ruedas y preparándose para partir.**

**_Bueno ahora ... Hay una idea_**** , pensó Naruto, ****_pero primero ... una distracción. Hope Grover y Thalia-chan recuerdan esto._**

**"¡Hola, tontos!" Naruto llamó a los esqueletos mientras canalizaba chakra por todo su cuerpo, "Todos se ven un poco pastosos, ¿saben lo que necesitan?"**

"Sí, cursi un trazador de líneas sobre el sol!" Apolo vitoreó en un tono vertiginoso.

**Thalia frunció el ceño al recordar la frase, pero no pudo entender su significado. Grover, que estaba más acostumbrado a recordar bajo presión, abrió mucho los ojos antes de dejarse caer y cubrirlos, "¡TODOS CUBREN SUS OJOS Y BAJEN!"**

"¡Vete chico cabra!" Leo vitoreó.

**Los esqueletos tenían su atención en el rubio que se estaba convirtiendo en un blanco fácil. Naruto sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a brillar. Internamente, rezó para que esto funcionara como lo hacía antes, pero sin el terrible dolor que lo siguió la última vez. Los otros miembros de su búsqueda habían seguido el ejemplo de Grover, protegiéndose los ojos, pero Percy tenía un ojo abierto para entrecerrar los ojos, la curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de él.**

"Estúpido Percy es estúpido", se burló Thalia

"Sí, ¿tratando de quedar ciego en un cerebro con agua en un ojo?" Nico preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Su ojo fue forzado a cerrarse cuando la luz de Naruto superó la de las luces defectuosas del metro.**

**"¡Ustedes necesitan un bronceado! ¡LLAMA SOLAR!" Naruto lloró cuando soltó su chakra acumulado y se convirtió en una explosión viva de calor y luz. Los esqueletos chillaron de dolor mientras el chakra puro corría sobre sus cuerpos, reduciéndolos a cenizas. Naruto siguió inundando el área con luz sobrecalentada durante un buen minuto antes de que se calmara y cayó de rodillas.**

"... Ese fue el jefe". El dios Sol susurró con asombro antes de decir: "¡Se convirtió en un flashbang vivo!"

**Naruto se mordió el labio para no gritar de pura agonía cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus costados y gimió de dolor.**

**_¡PAPÁ PUEDES IR A CHUPAR BOLAS! _****Pensó enojado mientras su cuerpo ardía de adentro hacia afuera.**

"Honestamente Apolo," Artemis regañó con el ceño fruncido.

Apollo se encogió de hombros antes de señalar sin esfuerzo: "Oye, estaba recibiendo OP, algunos movimientos deben tener efectos secundarios, sucede todo el tiempo en el anime".

El ceño fruncido de Artemis se profundizó, ya que, lamentablemente, tenía razón.

**Sintió que alguien agarraba la parte inferior de su brazo y lo levantaba.**

**"¡Vamos, Naruto!" La voz de Grover instó: "Tenemos que irnos".**

**"¿A donde vamos?" Percy preguntó: "¿Y qué fue eso?"**

**"¡El tren!" Naruto jadeó, "¡Rápido! Jackson, dame una mano. ¡Thalia-chan, ayuda a Zoë-chan con Phoebe! Tenemos que irnos. ¡No los mantendrá por mucho tiempo!"**

**"Son cenizas, ¿qué quieres decir con que no estarán abajo por mucho tiempo?" Percy preguntó confundido. Naruto abrió un ojo y miró al chico.**

**"¿Son polvo de oro?" el rubio siseó entre dientes.**

"Solo alguien como yo o Hazel podría lograr que esos tontos se queden abajo", señaló Nico con el ceño fruncido. Su hermana asintió.

**"No ... Oh ... ¡Oh!" Percy sintió que debía golpearse en la cabeza.**

**"Me alegra que lo entiendas," gruñó Naruto mientras lo llevaban hacia el tren. Mientras el grupo abordaba, las cenizas de un esqueleto lentamente comenzaron a reformarse y una mano de hueso ennegrecido se apretó en un puño.**

**Habían pasado tres trenes más tarde, un total de cinco horas entre su salto en tren, antes de que el grupo de seis desembarcara en una estación de trenes en decadencia en algún lugar cerca de un patio de carga. Naruto, ahora recuperado gracias a sus habilidades curativas, caminaba con Percy y Thalia mientras Zoë ayudaba a Phoebe y Grover los seguía como un cachorro perdido, los tres escondieron sus escalofríos debido a sus capas y pelaje en el caso de Grover.**

**"¿Entonces eso fue algo con lo que tu papá te bendijo?" Percy resumió después de que Naruto explicara su fotocinesis, "¿Puedes convertirte en una bombilla gigante?"**

Percy rió junto con los demás.

"Bueno, eso es lo que es Apolo", Artemis gruñó de alegría.

"¡Oye!"

**"¡Ja! Buena, cabeza de alga", Thalia soltó una risita. Naruto la miró antes de volverse hacia Percy una vez más.**

**"Sí, y puedo doblar la luz a mi alrededor para volverme invisible a simple vista", explicó Naruto antes de regresar a un estado visible, " ****_El hombre invisible_**** se basó en las travesuras de mi hermano, HG Wells". ".**

"Excelente libro, por cierto", dijo Annabeth con efusión.

"Lo sé, extraño al pequeño H", dijo Apolo con tono distante a su hijo fallecido.

**"¿HG Wells?" Percy repitió. Gimió Naruto.**

**"¿El autor de La ****_guerra de los mundos_**** ? ¿ ****_La máquina del tiempo_**** ? ¿ ****_La isla del Dr. Moreau_**** ? ¿En serio? ¿Nunca has recogido un libro en tu vida?" preguntó la rubia, horrorizada. Si bien originalmente no le gustaba leer debido a su propia dislexia, la retomó poco después de integrarse en el mundo real. Una vez bromeó con Annabeth que tal vez él era el hijo secreto de amor entre Apolo y Atenea debido a su nuevo amor por los libros.**

"No, gracias", dijo Athena con disgusto.

"Vamos, no puedes decir que nunca pensaste en eso ~" dijo Apollo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Tengo una lanza; me pregunto dónde puedo ponerla. Quizás un lugar donde el sol realmente pueda brillar".

"Y de vuelta al espectáculo, ¡llévatelo Hermes!"

**"Disléxico", respondió Percy solo para recibir una bofetada en la cabeza, "¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios?"**

"¡Golpéalo de nuevo!" Nico aplaudió con una risita, haciendo que Thalia y Jason se rieran con él. Hazel estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contener las risas.

**"No es una excusa, Jackson", Naruto lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido mientras bajaba la mano, "También soy disléxico, y logré superarlo. Claro, tengo la lucha ocasional, pero puedo resolverlo si me das un poco de tiempo ".**

**"Supongo que simplemente no me gusta leer", murmuró Percy encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.**

**"Mejor recógelo si quieres que le gustes a Annabeth", murmuró la rubia en broma**

"Él plantea un punto, Percy". Annabeth reflexionó y miró bruscamente a su novio.

"Nos uniremos a un club de lectura ... y te gustará". Ella dijo como si fuera una decisión final.

"¡Pero pero!" Percy trató de discutir, pero Annabeth se negó a escucharlo, haciendo que sus hombros se desplomaran.

**mientras caminaba por delante de los dos. Mientras lo hacía, tanto Percy como Thalia comenzaron a temblar.**

**"¿Por qué hace tanto frío de repente?" Percy preguntó entre dientes. Naruto miró hacia atrás y se rió una vez que lo armó.**

**"Lo siento", se disculpó mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Volvió a ellos y sintieron que el frío se desvanecía: "Gracias a papá, tengo calor. Literal y figurativamente".**

"Sí lo eres," Afrodita declaró descaradamente.

**"Como un horno ambulante", murmuró Thalia mientras se acercaba al rubio.**

"Oh, ven ahora; solo pídele que te abrace, querida, ¡no debería ser tan difícil!" Afrodita se encogió de molestia.

**"¿Qué hay de los otros?"**

**"No soy una fogata", admitió Naruto antes de tomar nota de un repentino calor a su derecha, "Pero estoy seguro de que está dispuesto a compartir".**

**A la derecha del grupo había un hombre sin hogar abrigado, con sus facciones ocultas por una capucha y sentado frente a una fogata. Una sonrisa parcialmente desdentada fue enviada en la dirección de los adolescentes. Extendió una mano arrugada y dio unas palmaditas en un periódico perdido y en el suelo.**

**"Ven y únete a mí, niños", dijo con un silbido, "Mucho espacio alrededor del fuego".**

"Apolo", gimió Artemisa, "¿pensé que creciste de tu vagabundo?"

"¡Oye! ¡Tenía que hacerse!" El dios de las artes argumentó.

**"¡Genial!" Grover exclamó con una charla mientras se sentaba a la derecha del hombre, "¡M-Mis H-pezuñas están temblando!"**

**"Pies!" Percy corrigió apresuradamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo. Naruto se sentó a su lado, seguido por Thalia, luego Phoebe, y finalmente Zoë tomó el lugar más cercano a la izquierda del indigente.**

**"E-Esto es genial", se quejó Phoebe con un escalofrío mientras se abrigaba en su capa, "¡S-Stuck i-in g-gods solo sé w-con dos muchachos y una bestia!"**

**"¡Hey, me molesta ese comentario!" Naruto gritó con el ceño fruncido.**

"Deberías, eso es todo hombre", dijo Afrodita con un severo asentimiento.

**"¡Percy no puede evitar los instintos arraigados de su padre!"**

"¡No soy así!" Percy gritó angustiado.

"¡Percy!" Poseidón lo llamó a la horca.

**"¡Oye!" Percy respondió con un ligero sonrojo.**

**"Estaba hablando de ti, Uzumaki", dijo Zoë con una sonrisa. Naruto hizo un puchero.**

**"Malvado."**

**"Sin embargo, tiene un punto", intervino Thalia con el ceño fruncido, "a este ritmo, nunca llegaremos a donde debemos estar".**

**"¿Y dónde sería eso, chica?" el hombre sin hogar preguntó con curiosidad.**

**Naruto respondió casi al instante, haciendo que los demás lo miraran de manera extraña mientras daba la información: "Tenemos que ir al oeste y rápido. ¿Alguna idea?"**

"Porque él sabe", Artemis rodó los ojos.

**"Oeste, ¿eh? Claro, conozco una forma ... ¡siempre puedes seguir al sol!" el hombre sin hogar sonó con una carcajada loca después.**

"¿Habrá amuletos de la suerte al final de la ruta?" Hermes preguntó burlonamente a su hermano Bow, haciendo que el arquero hiciera un puchero. ¡El creyó que era gracioso! Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**El grupo miró al hombre sin hogar de manera extraña y suspiró antes de señalar un anuncio en mal estado.**

**" ****_Sunwest Line_**** , ¿eh?" Naruto respondió con incredulidad mientras miraba al hombre sin hogar, "Entonces ... ¿cómo te llamas de nuevo?"**

**"Oh, me llaman Fred", dijo el hombre sin hogar con una sonrisa. Naruto simplemente suspiró y se rascó la nuca antes de que el grupo decidiera tomar la ****_línea Sunwest_**** . El rubio solo se preguntó en cuántos problemas iba a estar 'Fred'.**

"Parece que fallas en actuar", bromeó Ares a su hermano.

"Psh, sí, claro, solo mis hijos pueden decirlo todo," Apolo se despidió sin preocuparse.

**Notó que Percy miraba hacia atrás para agradecer a 'Fred', solo por la falta del campamento.**

**Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo, la diosa del Amor estaba buscando notas que había anotado. Finalmente, se detuvo y tiró de su cabello.**

"Increíble, Afrodita con un mal día", bromeó Athena con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que la Diosa del Amor le hiciera un puchero.

**"¡Ugh! ¡Maldita sea!" ella juró antes de salir de su templo, "¿Dónde está él? EROS! EROS, SAL AQUÍ!"**

**Un niño con una ****pistola ****_Nerf_**** dejó de dispararle a algunas ninfas antes de correr hacia ella. Llevaba una camisa roja y pantalones cortos negros, los pies cubiertos con zapatillas blancas. Él se detuvo a su lado y sonrió, "Hola Madre".**

**"¡No me 'hola madre'!" Afrodita regañó al niño, "¿Dónde está mi libro Percabeth?"**

"¡¿Qué?!" Percy y Annabeth gritaron y miraron a la Diosa.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros, "Necesito algo para pasar el tiempo".

"¿Además de hacer parejas de mestizos?" Artemisa preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Pero es muy divertido ~ Estoy seguro de que mi otro yo se está divirtiendo con los pequeños Thalia y Naruto".

**"Percabeth ... Oh, ¿te refieres al chico de algas marinas y al álbum de recortes de la niña Búho que estás haciendo?" Eros preguntó después de un momento: "No sé. Tal vez Ares lo tiene. Dijo que se estaba quedando sin imágenes de semidioses para usar en su tablero de dardos".**

"Eso es triste", dijo Athena en un tono claro, haciendo gruñir al Dios en cuestión.

**Afrodita frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia el templo del Dios de la Guerra, con la intención de recuperar su libro de su amante. Mientras asaltaba, pasó junto a un templo de Apolo muy vacío. Eso hizo que Afrodita se detuviera y volviera a caminar. Asomó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.**

**"Nunca deja su templo sin vigilancia ... humph, bueno, si Artemis no se afloja, no sería tan olvidadizo," Afrodita resopló cuando entró en la habitación. Ella caminó y miró algunas cosas antes de tomar nota de los cristales de Apolo. Estaba enfocado en el mayor de esta generación, Naruto.**

**_Hmm ... alto, fuerte y diabólicamente guapo,_**** Afrodita reflexionó con una sonrisa,**

"¿Yo se, verdad?" se preguntó con una sonrisa.

**antes de fruncir el ceño cuando tomó nota de su compañía, ****_¿Cazadores? Blech! Qué gracioso ... Ah, pero la ropa sucia de Zeus está sufriendo detrás de él._**

"¡Qué!" ¡Thalia rugió de ira, no era ropa sucia!

La Diosa del Amor la ignoró, a favor de la historia.

**_... Me pregunto ... ¿Nalia? no, no, Tharuto! ... No, tal vez Naria? Ooh, eso me gusta Naria ... ¡Quizás esa sea la pelea para él!_**

"O por supuesto que lo harías, solo por supuesto que lo harías", se quejó Artemis.

**"¿Afrodita?" La voz de Hermes hizo que la diosa saltara y girara. El dios de los viajeros la miró con el ceño fruncido, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

**"¡Nada! Nada ... solo ayudando a Apolo con un pequeño trato que tenemos ..." mintió la diosa del amor, ya que había estado husmeando antes de abandonar el templo, "Cosas que hacer y todo eso ... entonces largo, Hermes!**

**"Uh-huh ... cierto ..." Hermes arrastró la incredulidad antes de sonreír, "No puedo mentirle al mentiroso, Afrodita. ¿En qué estás pensando en esa cabeza obsesionada por tu amor?"**

"Muchas cosas que nunca podrías entender querido Hermes, muchas cosas", respondió Afrodita con una sonrisa feliz.

"Ignorando eso". El Dios Ladrón dijo: "Bueno, hice mi buena acción del día". el anunció.

* * *

Frank suspiró mientras recogía una flor. Oh, pero no era cualquier flor, era una rosa muerta.

Lentamente estaba recogiendo los pétalos, "Ella extraña, ella no, ella me extraña, ella no, ella me extraña, ella no ..." él contó en su cabeza mientras hablaba.

Le quedaban unos cuantos más antes de que el viento levantara y soplara los pétalos muertos restantes.

"¡Maldición!"

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

"Leeré", dijo Deméter suavemente, "¿Si quisieras Hermes?"

"Aquí tienes", dijo Hermes, entregándole amablemente a la diosa maternal el libro.

**"Aquí está", dijo Naruto al grupo mientras entraban a la estación, " ****_Sunwest Line_**** : 'Solo va en una dirección, si lo pierdes, lo extrañas'?"**

**Interiormente, en algún lugar profundo de su corazón, Naruto pensó que su padre necesitaba volver a familiarizarse con el camino del ninja si este era su plan para ayudarlos mientras trabajaba "bajo el radar".**

"¿Desde cuándo Apolo ha estado 'bajo el radar'?" Atenea preguntó retóricamente con una burla.

**"Esa es una mala consigna", reflexionó Grover mientras subía al tren, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se encendieron las luces, "¡Whoa!"**

**Los otros siguieron al sátiro y replicaron su sorpresa, bueno, todos menos Naruto lo hicieron. El rubio se quedó en la parte de atrás y palmeó su cabeza. Por supuesto, el tren en el que viajaban era un tren de carga que transportaba el modelo de autos más caro y elegante. Era como si a su padre no le importara mantener su identidad para sí mismo.**

**_¡Papá! ¡¿Seriamente?! Eso lo hace; ¡Le estoy diciendo a mamá que te estás aflojando con tu entrenamiento de shinobi! _****Naruto exclamó en su cabeza mientras gemía suavemente.**

"¡Alguien ha azotado! ¡Tienes una chica mortal que te dice qué hacer!" Ares se rió de su medio hermano.

Apolo se rió torpemente, realmente preguntándose cómo sería esta mujer ahora.

**Percy corrió hacia la araña Maserati con Grover que pronto lo persiguió; Zoë y Phoebe tomaron un bonito Ford Mustang plateado; dejándolo a él y a Thalia para encontrar sus propios 'asientos'.**

**"¿Techo rígido o convertible?" Naruto le preguntó en broma a la chica, solo para verla dirigirse hacia el elegante Dodge Charger negro cerca de la parte posterior. El rubio arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír.**

**_Oye, si ella no quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para arrinconarme, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme? _****Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa**

"Oh, sabes que lo descubrirá más tarde", se rió Piper con los ojos en blanco.

**antes de dirigirse al solitario Challenger naranja quemado del mismo modelo que el último, lo cual fue agradable. Le había dado brillo al auto y planeaba personalizarlo con la cabina Hephaestus, hasta que Kakashi lo voló al alto Olympus.**

**_Como si quisiera no haber hecho eso,_**** Naruto se quejó para sí mismo mientras accionaba la cerradura y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Cerrando los ojos, Naruto se recostó en el cómodo cuero y suspiró aliviado antes de caer nuevamente en un sueño sin sueños.**

**Veinte minutos después, hubo una llamarada de chakra y Naruto suspiró cuando lo despertó.**

**"Lo siento por eso, no quise despertarte", se disculpó una voz silbante. Naruto miró a su derecha y le dio una mirada cansada al hombre sin hogar.**

**Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento antes de que el semidiós rubio arqueara una ceja y preguntó: "Entonces ... 'Fred', ¿eh? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?"**

"Mira, el fracaso en actuar como Dios es lo que eres. Vamos Apolo, al menos ponte en el esfuerzo de engañar a tu propio hijo", gruñó Hermes, y le lanzaron algunos bolos al decir "Dios que falla".

**"Cállate, mocoso", respondió Fred cuando sus rasgos cambiaron a su forma elegida para las Tierras Ocultas, revelando que era Apolo. El Dios del Sol abrió la otra puerta y se sentó, dándole a su hijo una sonrisa: "¿Y qué piensas? ¿Soy el mejor o qué?"**

"Sí, chico, dale un hueso al perro", Hephaestus se rió descaradamente.

**"Sabía que eras tú desde el principio", resopló Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos, "¿Todo esto valdrá la pena al final?"**

**"Conoces mi lema, Fishcake", respondió Apolo, obteniendo un gruñido de su hijo por el nombre, "'Los que rompen las reglas son basura ...'"**

**"Sí, sé el resto", respondió gruñón gruñón, "Ahora si no te importa, estoy tratando de dormir. ¿Por qué no molestas a Jackson?"**

"Incluso tu propio hijo puede hartarse de ti", se burló Artemisa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Apolo se quejó de mocosos irrespetuosos y cosas por el estilo.

**Apolo suspiró, "Naruto, no puedes mantener este rencor contra el chico. Va a causar una grieta en el campamento si continúa".**

**Naruto miró a su padre por el rabillo del ojo, "Lo sé. Al final todo saldrá bien, papá. Debes tener algo de fe en mí".**

**"¿En serio vas a arrinconarlo en una pelea? ¿Qué, crees que es como ese chico Sasuke?" Preguntó Apolo con una ceja arqueada.**

**"Demonios, no, si algo Percy Jackson es diez veces más humano que Sasuke Uchiha", gruñó Naruto, "Él es como yo ... antes de que me sacases de las Naciones".**

**"Entonces trata de cambiarlo de una manera diferente", sugirió el dios, "en este momento todo lo que tienes es mucha tensión y muy pronto se va a romper".**

"Y todos conocemos a Percy y lo bien que maneja el hecho de ser arrinconado", declaró Nico con una risita.

"¡Oye, me ocupé de esas cosas muy bien!" Percy replicó.

"De la manera más ridícula posible", respondió Nico.

"…Cállate."

**"Sé cómo era, papá", respondió Naruto en voz baja, "y sé exactamente lo que necesita. Necesita un Sasuke Uchiha".**

"Ah, ¿entonces Percy necesita un psicópata amigo en su vida?" Leo preguntó mientras trataba de reconstruirlo. Se rindió y sacudió la cabeza, "Sí, no lo entiendo".

**"... Vas a recrear el Incidente del Puente Nami ... ¿Estás fuera de tu MENTE?" Apolo se enfureció, haciendo que su hijo lo mirara, "¿Sabes lo que mi tío me hará si te dejo seguir con eso?"**

**Naruto parpadeó y miró a su padre, "¿Cuál?"**

**"¡El que da miedo!" Apolo respondió con una mirada aterrorizada en su rostro.**

"Je, él está hablando de mí", dijeron Hades y Poseidón al mismo tiempo. Se volvieron y miraron al otro.

Zeus gimió con una mano en la cara. ¿Ahora tenían que pelear por quién era el más aterrador?

**El semidiós rubio miró a su padre por un momento. "... Tienes que darme un poco más que eso, papá".**

**"Ja, ja, eres hilarante", Apollo se puso serio. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que el Dios del Sol suspirara y se frotara el puente de la nariz. "Orden, dame fuerzas ... Si recreas con éxito el incidente del Puente, no vas a tratar de matarlo, ¿verdad?"**

"¡¿Que qué?!" Percy exclamó, sorprendido por la idea.

**"¿Quién crees que soy, Sasuke?" el rubio respondió con una sonrisa**

Percy suspiró aliviado.

**antes de que frunciera el ceño y miró hacia adelante, "Los Titanes están reclutando a Konoha".**

**"Lo sé", Apolo suspiró mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano.**

**"... Los shinobi van a ser parte de la guerra".**

**"Sí."**

**"El Uchiha enmascarado me habló en el museo".**

**"Sí, yo ... espera un minuto, dilo de nuevo", Apolo miró a su hijo mayor.**

"Je, no lo sabía", Hermes se rió en su mano.

**"De que Madara quiere que me hayas advertido", Naruto confirmó los temores de su padre, "Él está aquí ... y sabe sobre el Torcido".**

"¿Cómo? Esa es la pregunta que quiero responder", refunfuñó Hades con el ceño fruncido que empañaba su pálido rostro.

**Apolo se estremeció ante la mención de la némesis jurada de su padre. Miró a su hijo, que ahora se mordía un clavo de nerviosismo y miraba al frente. Apolo frunció el ceño, "¿Qué más dijo, Naruto?"**

**Naruto vaciló cuando lo llevaron de vuelta a la visión forzada sobre él. Los muchos amigos muertos a sus pies, la muerte implícita de su padre y su tía, la derrota de los Tres Grandes.**

**Luego estaba el OJO. Ese gigantesco orbe rojo que lo miraba, obligándolo a asumir la mayor parte de su poder. La intención asesina que rezumaba de él lo hizo sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño en Konoha nuevamente. Solo en su departamento cuando había un bulto en la oscuridad y no sabía qué lo causó.**

El corazón de Apolo le dolió un poco al pensar en su hijo solo a esa edad.

**"Oye, ¿estás bien, chico?" Preguntó Apolo preocupado al notar que los ojos de Naruto brillaban. El rubio inhaló bruscamente antes de asentir mientras se sacudía de la idea. Naruto se frotó los ojos y gruñó mentalmente. Ahora no iba a dormir por ****_dos_**** razones.**

**Ese pensamiento lo hizo mirar a su padre y preguntarle: "¿Me has estado dando visiones del futuro?"**

**"Uh ... No, ¿por qué?" Dios preguntó antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan al darse cuenta, "¿Estás teniendo visiones?"**

"¡Espera, si no les estoy dando quién ... de esos viejos crones!" Apolo gritó horrorizado.

**"Algo así, pero son más como advertencias confusas", murmuró Naruto en respuesta mientras se frotaba la sien, "Dioses arriba ... Juro que si es el Destino, voy a matar ... algo".**

**"Relájate, chico, siempre tienen una razón para lo que hacen", aseguró Apolo a su hijo mientras gruñía mentalmente, ¡ ****_pero deberían saberlo mejor para dar un mensaje mixto a un semidiós!_**

"¡Lo sé!" Apolo estuvo de acuerdo con su otro yo.

**_Lo matará ... ¡otra vez! La última vez que sucedió, oh chico, me dieron una paliza de su madre ... Bueno, tío Dead-Head me dejó verla de vez en cuando._**

"Bueno, eso es sorprendentemente amable de tu parte, Hades", dijo Poseidón con un parpadeo.

El dios de la riqueza se encogió de hombros. Oye, su hijo era su trabajador, bien podría construir algún tipo de puente a partir de eso, ¿verdad?

**"Papá, esto ha sido maravilloso de corazón a corazón y todo, pero realmente tienes que volver al Olimpo", dijo Naruto de repente. Dios frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Naruto le dirigió una mirada que obviamente recibió de su madre: "No puedo vigilarlos a usted ni a Jackson, papá".**

"Conozco ese sentimiento, querido sobrino, de verdad", Artemis suspiró molesta.

"¡Oye!" indignada gritó su gemela.

**"Tch, arruina mi diversión", se quejó Apolo, "Bien. Solo hazme una cosa, Naruto".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**Apolo le sonrió a su hijo, "Asegúrate de usar protección cuando tú y Thalia hagan el acto".**

Thalia se volvió escarlata ante eso y comenzó a tartamudear incoherentemente mientras todos se reían de eso, incluso Artemisa, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de contener la risa, pero no lo hizo.

**"¡QUIÉN-TU TOLO!" Naruto buscó a su Padre para estrangularlo solo para que el Dios en cuestión desapareciera en un destello de luz brillante. Su risa hizo eco en el tren pero fue ahogada por la bocina del tren.**

**El rubio gimió y agachó la cabeza, cruzando los brazos mientras intentaba volver a dormir. Las imágenes que le dejaron las palabras de su padre lo hicieron mucho más difícil, sin juego de palabras.**

"Psh, te apuesto diez dólares a que es un juego de palabras", se burló Apolo con una sonrisa.

**El pensamiento de él y Thalia haciendo ... ****_eso_**** , lo llevó a pensar en sus sentimientos por la chica de cabello negro.**

"¡Sí, exposición!" Afrodita vitoreó: "¡Escucha atentamente, Thalía!"

**_Ella es obstinada, valiente y se preocupa por sus amigos casi tan ferozmente como yo,_**** reflexionó con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"Aww", Hazel y Piper arrullaron con una sonrisa petulante.

**_Sin mencionar que su tiempo como árbol no lastimó su figura, aunque probablemente no se lo diré a la cara. Siempre. Probablemente me hubiera golpeado por el cumplido._**

Thalia acaba de hacer una tortuga y se derrumbó en su chaqueta plateada con un sonrojo feroz.

**_¿Por qué mi relación con Thalia me recuerda algo? Ah, bueno, me detendré en esto más tarde. Tal vez debería conseguir un poco de shuteye._**

**Mientras Naruto estaba pensando en su relación con la hija de Zeus, Percy soñaba con un tiempo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Soñaba con una chica que le resultaba ligeramente familiar y que recibía una espada que ya tenía en su poder. Percy no tenía control de sí mismo en el sueño, diciendo cosas fuera de sí mismo y actuando absurdamente engreído, como si fuera lo mejor desde el pan rebanado.**

"Porque pensó que lo era", se burló Hera con irritación.

**Sin embargo, antes de que terminara, Percy se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su propio cuerpo, sino que estaba viendo un recuerdo desde la perspectiva de otro. También se dio cuenta de quién era la niña en su sueño.**

**Zoë Sombra Nocturna.**

**Los ojos de Percy se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta del pasajero y miró al indigente que los condujo al tren sentado. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando el hombre habló: "¿Tiene un buen sueño, señor Jackson?"**

"Solo quiero decir que eso todavía era realmente espeluznante", dijo Percy al Dios del Sol.

Apolo se encogió de hombros, admitiendo descaradamente, "Me pareció gracioso".

**"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Percy preguntó con cautela, alcanzando Riptide. Una presión familiar se apoderó de él y Percy comenzó a sudar cuando el calor lo siguió. Mirando al hombre sonriente, se sorprendió al encontrar la cara del padre de Naruto sonriéndole.**

**"Bueno, por una cosa que me acabas de decir", bromeó Apolo, haciendo que Percy le diera una palmada en la cara. Sin inmutarse, el dios continuó: "Y por otra parte, no sería un buen profeta si no supiera los nombres de personas importantes para el destino del Olimpo".**

**"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" Percy preguntó. Apolo sonrió y se tocó el costado de la nariz.**

**"Eso sería revelador, joven héroe", respondió el Dios del Sol a sabiendas. Luego miró el espejo retrovisor de nuevo a donde estaba sentado el Desafiador de Naruto. Antes de que Percy pudiera hacer una pregunta, Apollo habló: "¿Sabes por qué es un imbécil para ti?"**

"¡Dinos ya!" Todos los niños exigieron, especialmente Percy.

**"¿Eh?"**

**Apolo le sonrió al confundido adolescente, "Eres como solía ser, antes de que salvara su pueblo por primera vez. El hombre estaba impresionado después de enterarme ... Todavía estoy enojado por tener que entender eso. historia de él después de su resurrección, sin embargo ".**

**"¿La primera vez?" Percy repitió con incredulidad.**

**"Detuve a un monstruo de arena gigante, tan alto como el Empire State Building con la niebla a su alrededor", se rió el dios ante la enorme cara del adolescente y continuó:**

"Bueno, eso es bastante impresionante", comentó Athena, intrigada por cómo fue la pelea.

**"Él cree que cambió después de que lo traje de su casa a los Estados Unidos, pero en todo caso todo lo que hizo fue perfeccionar sus habilidades de planificación. Sigue siendo el mismo tonto, no importa cuánto trate de ocultarlo".**

Hubo risitas en eso ya que Naruto realmente no parecía un tonto.

**"Sin ofender, pero eso no explica por qué es un imbécil", murmuró Percy. Apolo se encogió de hombros.**

**"En su opinión, eres demasiado como cuando era un niño", explicó Apollo, "Una parte de él, una buena parte, desprecia lo ingenuo que era. Casi muere varias veces y no quiere que eso suceda". pasarte a ti ".**

"Eso le ha pasado mucho a Percy, pero no ingenuo, solo que él es estúpido", señala Annabeth sin rodeos.

**Todavía confundido, Percy preguntó "Entonces ... ¿Es un idiota para mí porque le gusto?"**

"También estoy perdido en eso", admitió Percy.

**"... Puedo ver por qué no te gusta a veces", gimió Apolo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz, "Eres muy lento en la absorción, Percy Jackson.**

"No es esa la verdad", dijeron Nico y Thalia en una expresión inexpresiva, haciendo que su primo los fulminara con la mirada.

**No lo está haciendo por ****_ti_**** , más aún lo está haciendo por tu pequeña novia ".**

**Percy se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado: "Yo ... no sé de qué estás hablando".**

"¡Aww, Widdle Percy está avergonzado!" Thalia bromeó haciendo una cara de beso a la pareja, haciéndoles sonrojar ligeramente.

**"Oh, por favor", Apolo puso los ojos en blanco, "Mira, Afrodita podría ser la Diosa del Amor, pero soy bastante buena para detectar a aquellos enamorados del sexo opuesto. Soy el Dios de los Poemas, ¿recuerdas? ¿Padre de Shakespeare? Podría seguir, pero el punto es que ****_sé_**** cuando a un chico le gusta una chica. Y ****_tú_**** , mi joven amigo, ****_te_**** encanta ****la hija de Athena ".**

**"N-No, no lo hago!" Percy protestó débilmente.**

"Es tan lindo cuando trata de negar las cosas", Annabeth sonrió con alegría a su novio, haciendo que él le pusiera mala cara juguetonamente.

**Apolo rio.**

**"Sí, claro, y mi hijo no me amenaza con violencia en cada encuentro", se rió el dios.**

"Y me está gustando más y más por esa misma razón", dijo Artemisa en un tono petulante, recibiendo una mirada traicionada de su hermano.

**Una vez que terminó, continuó: "Es solo por esa razón que Naruto es un imbécil para ti. Eres hijo único, así que no sabes lo que es proteger a un hermano menor, pero Naruto ... Aparte de su tiene muchos pseudo-hermanos. Tiene experiencia en animar a los niños y hacer que lo vean como un hermano mayor. Así es con esa hija de Athena ".**

"Bueno, sería increíble tener un hermano mayor como él", pensó Annabeth en voz alta al imaginarlo.

**"Creo que lo entiendo", dijo Percy después de un momento, "Naruto está actuando como un hermano mayor sobreprotector, ¿verdad? ¿Tratando de alejarme de Annabeth?"**

"Sí", Athena aplaudió en voz baja, recibiendo miradas en blanco de su hija y su novio. Inocentemente, ella preguntó: "¿Qué?"

**Apollo palmeó su rostro, "¡No! ¿Cómo en nombre de mi familia eres tan tonto? ¡En serio!"**

**"¡Oye!" Percy hizo un puchero al Dios, "No soy tonto ..."**

"Sí lo eres", dijeron todos a la vez. Incluso su padre lo pensaba a veces.

**Apolo miraba al hijo de Poseidón y habló lentamente, "Ok, es un capullo de ****_que_**** para que ****_se_**** crece y no se muere. Si habéis muerto, y me siguen en esto, sería ****_herido_**** Annabeth. Usted consigue eso?"**

**"Bueno, sí, ella es mi amiga, así que estaría triste, ¿verdad?" Dijo Percy, que seguía enojado aunque lo estaban hablando como si fuera un idiota.**

"Bueno, de alguna manera lo eres si no te explican eso", señaló Jason sin rodeos.

"Lo sé, incluso lo está diciendo lentamente, ¿qué no se entiende?" Preguntó Leo

Percy se sonrojó de vergüenza.

**"Bien, eso es progreso", bromeó Apollo antes de continuar, "Ahora Naruto es un hermano mayor protector, por lo que evitará que Annabeth se lastime de cualquier forma o forma. El dolor emocional es lo que considera el peor dolor posible". , ¿puedes ver a dónde voy con esto? "**

**Percy pensó las palabras de Dios antes de asentir lentamente, "¿Naruto es malo conmigo, porque quiere que crezca y me mantenga con vida por el bien de Annabeth? Eso no tiene sentido para mí".**

"Bueno, eso es muy confuso, pero considerado con él", señaló Hazel con un movimiento de cabeza, era extraño, sin duda, pero tenía algún sentido, asumió.

**"No se supone que sea, no es tu lógica", dijo Apolo antes de continuar encogiéndose de hombros, "Es la lógica de Naruto. Él es mi hijo e incluso yo no lo entiendo a veces. Quiero decir en serio, quién rechaza una oferta de tres ¿Llamadas chicas? ¡Claro que eventualmente lo desgastaron pero aún así, el hecho de que tuvieron que aturdir mi mente! "**

Toda la mujer se volvió hacia Apolo. El Dios del Sol se retorció y ninguno de los otros machos estaba saltando para ayudarlo.

"... Eso ... ¿No era yo?" defendió débilmente a Apolo. Las mujeres resoplaron y miraron hacia la pantalla, haciendo que el Dios del Sol suspirara de alivio.

**"... ¿E-eso realmente sucedió?" Percy preguntó con un sonrojo en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás Naruto tenía más que ofrecer que consejos de lucha.**

Annabeth abofeteó a Percy al revés, gruñendo, "¡Malo! Sin perversión".

"¡Pero ese era otro Percy!" Percy gritó mientras se frotaba la cabeza adolorida. Annabeth solo resopló y se dio la vuelta.

**"¡Sí! ¿Qué, crees que lo inventó solo para molestar a Arte?" Ante la mención de su hermana, la sonrisa de Apolo murió inmediatamente y él miró hacia otro lado. Percy se estremeció cuando el calor comenzó a desvanecerse con el entusiasmo de Apolo. El Dios del Sol estuvo en silencio una vez más durante mucho tiempo.**

**"Uh, ¿A-Apollo?" Percy se acercó vacilante al Dios con su voz, solo para que el Dios del Sol saliera de su depresión y forzara una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**"Lo siento, me fui por un segundo", se disculpó Apolo antes de abrir la puerta, "Escucha, no puedo decir demasiado, pero puedo decirte esto: encuentra a Nereo, el viejo del mar. Él ' te ayudaré a encontrar lo que estás buscando ".**

**"¿Cerca de nosotros?" Percy repitió confundido. El dios sonrió y asintió antes de ponerse serio. Otra ola de presión golpeó al hijo de Poseidón.**

**"Será mejor que encuentres a mi hermana, Percy Jackson", advirtió Apollo, "si hay algo que mi hijo y yo compartimos es la naturaleza protectora de un hermano mayor".**

"¡Toda la razón!" Apolo vitoreó.

**_Pero ... ¿No son gemelos? _****Percy pensó distraídamente mientras también asentía con la cabeza.**

"¡Lo estamos! ¿Debemos continuar discutiendo esto?" Artemisa preguntó con disgusto en su voz.

Apolo solo sonrió descaradamente, haciendo que Artemisa le gruñiera.

**El Dios del Sol sonrió y salió de la Araña, dejando al semidiós tembloroso para pensar en lo que Apolo había dicho.**

**Naruto se despertó en silencio cuando el tren se detuvo y se estiró tanto como pudo en su asiento. Salió del auto cuando una nota pegada al espejo retrovisor le llamó la atención. Al mirarlo, Naruto sonrió cuando vio que era una nota de su papá.**

**_Naruto_**

**_Escuché lo que Kaka-Baka hizo en tu último viaje. No puedo tenerte dando vueltas en otra furgoneta tonta, ¿verdad? Considere esto como un regalo de cumpleaños tardío. Simplemente canalice el chakra en el volante._**

**_Con amor del mejor papá_**

"Oh, sí", Apolo asintió antes de preguntar a los demás, "¿Quién les ha dado un auto a sus hijos, eh?"

Recibió gruñidos y 'Yo también puedo hacer eso' de los demás. O algunos incluso dijeron que eran demasiado responsables para hacer eso.

**_PD: abre la guantera antes de canalizar chakra. Considéralo un regalo que necesitarás más tarde._**

**Naruto arqueó una ceja ante el post scriptum antes de encogerse de hombros y hacer lo que decía. Al abrir la guantera, el rubio encontró una caja negra más pequeña del tamaño de su billetera. Volteando la caja, el rostro del rubio se puso rojo brillante y frunció el ceño. Lanzó la caja fuera del auto e inmediatamente canalizó chakra al volante.**

Ares, Apolo y Hermes inmediatamente estallaron en carcajadas. Dioniso y Hefesto soltaron risitas tranquilas mientras los niños se reían abiertamente. ¡Todos menos Thalia, que solo gimió, ocultando su vergüenza, ya que era fácil descubrir qué le daba el interés amoroso de su pareja!

**En una nube de humo, Naruto cayó al suelo junto a un pergamino de tamaño moderado. Con un gemido, se sentó de nuevo y agarró el pergamino, su rostro aún enrojecido por el propósito de la "sorpresa" que su padre le dejó. Quejándose de una línea de sangre pervertida**

"Bueno, todos sabemos en quién está pensando", se burló Hera con una sonrisa; Le estaba empezando a gustar un poco el chico.

**y las preocupaciones de que su tía y, o Dios no lo quiera, su madre pueda pensar que se convirtió**

"Al menos está tratando de _no_ terminar como ellos", comentó Hestia.

**se escucharon del resto del grupo cuando se unió a ellos.**

**El teniente de los cazadores de Artemisa arqueó una ceja colectiva ante la actitud rubia y Zoë fue la primera en preguntar: "¿Qué pasa, Uzumaki?"**

**Naruto permaneció de mal humor mientras murmuraba sobre un sapo pervertido, su aterradora madre y maldecía a su padre.**

"¡Como debería!" Fue el anuncio unánime de todos los del género femenino.

**Todo el tiempo se negó a hacer contacto visual con las tres mujeres que lo acompañaban.**

"¡Aw, qué lindo! ¡Está avergonzado!" Afrodita arrullo con una sonrisa.

**"Uh, ¿Bigotes? ¿Estás bien?" Thalia preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. El rubio se tensó y tembló antes de sacudir la cabeza. Salido de su trance, Naruto miró al grupo antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en Thalia.**

**Luchó contra otro sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado**

"Un dólar para adivinar en qué está pensando", bromeó Annabeth a Thalia.

"Cállate, Arquitecto", respondió Thalia mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

**a Percy, quien también parecía confundido acerca de algo. Se dio cuenta de que el grupo, salvo un Percy distraído, lo miraba fijamente y respondió a la pregunta de Thalia: "S-Sí, estoy bien, Thalia-chan. Solo una discusión con nuestra especie de directora".**

**"Si tú lo dices", respondió Thalia insegura antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y lo fulminara con la mirada, "¡Oye, espera un minuto, todavía tengo preguntas para ti!"**

**"Bueno ... Maldita sea", suspiró Naruto derrotado mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Primero orientémonos antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Como interrogarme".**

**"Bien, pero te estoy reteniendo como prometiste", le dijo Thalia antes de empujar al grupo y salir del tren.**

Nico silbó la marcha fúnebre y Leo saludó al rubio.

**Percy y Grover fueron rápidos en seguir, el primero todavía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras el segundo murmuraba algo sobre el café.**

**Naruto miró boquiabierto su forma antes de seguir a sus semidioses, "¡H-Hey! ¡No te prometí que podrías interrogarme! ¡Thalia-chan, espera!"**

"Demasiado tarde", dijo Thalia en un tono petulante.

**"¡Dioses, su 'romance' es molesto y molesto!" Zoë se quejó mientras ella y Phoebe las seguían, "Lady Artemis es mejor estar a salvo o las tendré como una ofrenda para aplacar la ira de Lord Zeus".**

Los niños se rieron cuando Zeus tarareó ante la idea.

**"Estoy segura de que podríamos sacrificar a Uzumaki ahora y tener más tiempo para salvar a Lady Artemis, tal vez algo de apoyo también", reflexionó Phoebe con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba en hacer eso.**

"Oh sí, eso suena posible", Thalia se rió con una sonrisa.

**"Por otra parte, Lady Artemis le tiene cariño", gruñó Zoë, "¡Pero por qué debe ser un hombre! Si fuera una niña, no tendría reparos en seguir sus órdenes".**

**"Quizás ella también hubiera sido una hermana para nosotros", pensó Phoebe en voz alta antes de reírse, "¿Te lo puedes imaginar si se convirtiera en una chica?"**

**"El shock probablemente lo mataría", admitió Zoë con una sonrisa.**

Todos pensaron en cómo se vería como una niña.

**Oh, qué poco sabían los dos cazadores que el rubio ya había experimentado la vida de niña.**

"¿Que qué?" Ares dijo con incredulidad.

**En las pocas veces que se había topado con los Cazadores y su tía, Naruto nunca les mostró su primera técnica de desarrollo propio. Lo hizo por dos razones, la primera era que su tía ya era lo suficientemente odiosa como para no tener que arruinar su relación transformándose en una chica desnuda.**

"¡Él puede qué!" gritaron los semidioses.

**El segundo es la amenaza de su propia madre para él después de que regresó a la vida y llegó a un acuerdo con su tío abuelo.**

**No hace falta decir que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto volviera a "bromear pervertidos" con su técnica anti-pervertida.**

Apareció una imagen de un Naruko vestido en el agarre de Naruto. Hermes y Apolo se cayeron de sus tronos riéndose cuando Ares gritó antes de parpadear varias veces al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se encogieron de hombros, no tan impresionante. Hefesto agitó su mano de manera dudosa mientras Dionisio luchaba contra una mordaza. Nico bromeó con Percy, Jason y Leo por sonrojarse ante la imagen.

Las mujeres dentro de la habitación no estaban tan divertidas. Aunque las chicas más jóvenes estaban un poco celosas de la apariencia femenina de Naruto. ¡Esas curvas estaban locas!

**Delante de los dos cazadores risueños, a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad de Cloudcroft en Nuevo México, Naruto intentaba que Thalia se despidiera hasta que terminaran la búsqueda. Hasta ahora ha sido rechazo tras rechazo, por lo que Naruto decidió sacar su arma distintiva cuando discutía con un miembro del sexo opuesto: ¡Kawaii No Jutsu!**

**"¡Multa!" Thalia cedió cuando se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, "¡Solo-solo cámbiate ya! ¡Es extraño verte así!"**

**Naruto sonrió y fue envuelto en una nube de humo antes de darle a la niña un abrazo armado. Interiormente pensó ****_: Mujeres: 0, Kawaii No Jutsu: 14._**

"Bueno, esa es una técnica interesante si consigue que la obstinada Thalia ceda", declaró Nico con intriga.

**La técnica era una técnica de transformación simple, muy parecida a su arma característica contra los pervertidos, solo que lo convirtió en una versión de sí mismo de seis años. Se humedecería los ojos y miraría a su objetivo. Destacando su labio inferior, luego preguntaba en un tono deprimido lo que quería y, por lo general, resultó ser un éxito total.**

"Bueno, las chicas aman a los niños", dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros, pero seguía sonriendo porque su hermana se había enamorado de él.

Una imagen de la técnica apareció en la pantalla haciendo que todas las mujeres de la habitación se pusieran locas, incluyendo a Artemisa y una reacia Thalia, todas ellas diciendo que era adorable. Sacando a muchos de los muchachos, salvo por un Apolo que sonríe locamente. ¡Incluso cuando era niño, el hijo de su otro yo tenía damas desmayadas!

**Su madre y su abuela ciertamente cayeron en la trampa.**

**Recordando cómo tuvo que sacarlo contra su tía abuela Hestia lo hizo sonreír. Nunca esperó que ella de todas las personas fuera tan fanática del ramen como él y su padre. Se enteró por las malas cuando se encontraron en una tienda de comestibles mientras reponían su suministro de ramen. Después de derrotarla con éxito y descubrir que ella era su tía abuela, la invitó a un restaurante local para hablar. Al enterarse de que su amor compartido por las comidas orientales era la razón por la que Hestia alguna vez consideró a su padre como marido, lo hizo reventar. Fue el comienzo de una gran relación familiar y la idea de dicho vínculo siempre lo hizo feliz.**

**"Caray, ¿dónde está un Starbucks cuando lo necesitas?" Grover le preguntó al grupo, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos sobre sus compañeros ramen que aman a los miembros de la familia. El sátiro bostezó y continuó: "Quiero decir, realmente deberíamos-"**

**El sátiro se congeló a medio paso y el grupo lo miró confundido. Zoë y Phoebe se congelaron poco después, Ward y Naruto, que estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando, se unieron a ellos.**

"Esa es una señal universal de que algo no es bueno", dijo Leo amablemente.

**Percy y Thalia estaban atrapados con cuatro adolescentes congelados en su lugar, con los ojos dilatados y respirando suavemente. Thalia comenzó a sacudir a Naruto preocupado mientras Percy movía una mano sobre la cara de Grover.**

**"Ok, esto es raro", murmuró Percy antes de mirar a Thalia, "¿Tuviste suerte?"**

**"¡No, maldita sea, salta de eso Bigotes!" Thalia dijo antes de golpear al rubio en la cara.**

"Wow, solo wow Thalia", se burló Percy sacudiendo la cabeza, "Al menos sacúdelo primero. Pero no, solo golpeando, ¿siempre está golpeando contigo?"

"Sé algo más que quiero golpear", lanzó The Hunter con advertencia.

**A diferencia de muchas veces antes, su ataque no pudo romper su trance. El sonido despertó a Zoë y Phoebe de sus trances. Los cazadores inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva y sacaron sus arcos, apuntando al noreste.**

**"¡Date prisa, despierta a tus amigos! ¡Tenemos que movernos!" Zoë ordenó mientras ella y Phoebe sacaban sus arcos.**

**"Estoy trabajando en eso, Nightshade!" Thalia respondió antes de agarrar a la rubia que tenía delante por los dos hombros, "¡Maldita sea, Naruto, despierta! ¡Necesitamos que despiertes!"**

**"G-Man! Amigo, vamos a despertar!" Percy dijo mientras sacudía a su amigo por los hombros. Grover salió lentamente de su trance y murmuró algo.**

**"¿Qué fue eso, amigo?" Percy le preguntó a su amigo con preocupación. Grover miró en la dirección en que Zoë y Phoebe apuntaban sus flechas y una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro.**

**"Un regalo de la naturaleza!" dijo más fuerte, sacando a Naruto de su trance. Naruto siguió la mirada del sátiro y la suya se amplió con horror. Agarró la muñeca de Thalia y comenzó a correr hacia el oeste.**

**"¡CORRER!" llamó por encima de su hombro.**

"¡Ah, la jugada más inteligente del manual del semidiós!" Percy bromeó a medias, ya que realmente lo era a veces. Todos los mestizos estuvieron de acuerdo con un severo asentimiento.

**Los otros intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirlo. Grover lo hizo a regañadientes, solo gracias al agarre de Percy sobre su brazo.**

**"¡Vamos Grover, tenemos que movernos!"**

**"¿De qué estamos huyendo?" Thalia preguntó en voz alta. Naruto no miró hacia atrás y no respondió. De repente se detuvo y comenzó a oler el aire.**

**Los cazadores lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras que Thalia y Percy pensaban que algo andaba mal con el adolescente. Naruto continuó olfateando el aire antes de tensarse.**

**En voz baja, el Guardián designado de los hijos de Hades susurró: "Está aquí".**

**"Un regalo de la naturaleza!" Grover exclamó una vez más, solo para que su mejor amigo le tapara la boca con la mano. En silencio, accedió a calmarse con una mirada y fue liberado de la mano.**

**Percy luego miró preocupado a su alrededor mientras los Cazadores y los dos adolescentes mayores se tensaron para pelear. El Hijo de Poseidón escuchó un resoplido y lentamente giró la cabeza hacia el área detrás de él, enfrentando un gran hocico. Los otros siguieron su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el jabalí más grande que jamás hayan visto resopló directamente en la cara del adolescente de cabello negro.**

**"¡Dioses arriba!" Naruto susurró mientras miraba a la criatura con miedo. Se encontraba a la altura de treinta pies de altura y tenía colmillos del tamaño de canoas.**

**"¿Qué hacemos?" Percy preguntó a quienes lo rodeaban en voz baja.**

**"Corre ... lo más rápido que puedas", respondió Naruto en voz baja. El jabalí pareció escucharlo cuando en ese momento dejó escapar un chillido que partía la cabeza.**

**"¡CORRER!"**

"Jeff Goldblum del Mundo Perdido!" Apolo dijo con un movimiento de cabeza: "Esa película fue apresurada ... demasiado pronto, Spielberg, demasiado pronto".

**Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo, seguimos a la Diosa del Amor cuando sale una vez más de su habitación. Esta vez ella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Desconocido para dicha diosa, cierto Dios curioso de los ladrones la está siguiendo. Hermes dejó a George y a Martha en su sien para que él pudiera seguirla con éxito sin arriesgarse a que la vieran.**

"Deberíamos agregar a Snoopy God a su lista de títulos", dijo Afrodita olfateando a Hermes. El dios rubio se encogió de hombros descaradamente.

**Como era de esperar, la Diosa del Amor pasó junto a los otros templos y entró en la del Dios de la Guerra. Hermes se presionó contra una puerta después de que se cerró y escuchó atentamente, mostrando sus habilidades raramente utilizadas como ladrón.**

**"Necesito que hagas esto por mí, Ares", Afrodita suplicó de manera fingida, "¿Por favor? Solo necesito mostrar un poco de músculo".**

**_Oh por favor, estoy escuchando sus juegos preliminares? Blech, me voy de aquí,_**** pensó Hermes. Se preparó para alejarse despreocupadamente cuando la respuesta de Ares lo detuvo.**

**"De ninguna manera, Dite", gruñó Ares haciendo que Hermes frunciera el ceño sorprendido, "¡No voy a ver al niño de Apollo otra vez! ¡Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue! ¡Demonios, fuiste uno de los primeros en reír!"**

"¡Oh, ho! Así que mi hijo hizo algo, ¿eh?" Apollo sonrió a su medio hermano, que parecía intrigado y molesto porque el nuevo chico le había hecho algo.

**Mientras Hermes atormentaba su cerebro para recordar lo que podría haber sucedido entre Naruto y Ares. El Dios en cuestión continuó su diatriba, "Y luego está el hecho de que ****_Prissy_**** Jackson también está allí, definitivamente me hace reacio a ir. ¡Lo último que necesito hacer es molestar al tío Poseidón de nuevo! ¡Cuando Poseidón descubrió que peleamos y casi mato! su hijo ... no tengo mucho miedo, ¡pero maldición si no hizo un buen trabajo haciéndome tener miedo de ****_él_**** ! ¡Es como papá cuando está enojado, excepto que es con agua! ¡Agua de mierda! ¿Sabes cómo? puede ser agua dolorosa?**

"Te lo mereces", dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa burlona a su estúpido sobrino. Ares se volvió para evitar su mirada. Percy sonrió al ver a su primo ser regañado y su padre defenderlo.

**"¡Oh, por favor, Ares, hombre por una vez! Solo necesito que parezca que lo matarás si está fuera de lugar", dijo Afrodita en respuesta, "Haré algo especial por ti si me ayudas".**

**"... ¿Y cómo es eso diferente de cualquier otra noche?" Ares preguntó. Hubo murmullos que Hermes no pudo atrapar, pero lo que sea que fue hecho, Ares respondió con excitación llena de lujuria, "¡Estoy dentro!"**

**"Bien. Ahora dame unas horas para prepararme", respondió Afrodita. Hermes sabía que ese era el final y se escapó, su curiosidad aumentó. Lo que sucedió entre Ares y Naruto hizo que Ares desconfiara de volver a interactuar con el niño. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar lo que había sucedido.**

"¡Todos queremos saber!" Apolo se quejó como un niño, haciendo que Artemisa pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oh, actúa ya tu edad!" la Diosa de la caza lo regañó. Apolo sacó la lengua en respuesta.

* * *

Frank suspiró mientras continuaba contando las nueces del _Argo II_ por aburrimiento. Tenía alrededor de 5629, cuando una explosión lo sobresaltó.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que un pájaro había golpeado la ventana, haciéndole gemir como una veta ensangrentada y las plumas cubrían la ventana ahora.

"Genial, ahora tengo que salir y limpiar eso". Él dijo, pero se detuvo a medio paso, "Espera, ¿cuál fue mi cuenta?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

¡Palmeó la cabeza, no podía recordarlo!

Genial simplemente genial…

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

"Thalia querida, no has tenido un turno. Aquí tienes", dijo Demeter amablemente mientras le ofrecía el libro a la hija de su hermano.

"Um, gracias", asintió Thalia mientras agarraba el libro. La cazadora se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**"¡Sigue moviendote!" Zoë gritó mientras corrían por las montañas nevadas de Nuevo México. Detrás de ellos, el monstruoso jabalí chilló enojado mientras los perseguía de una manera que podría llamarse obsesiva. El grupo había tratado de enfrentarlo cuando llegaron a un claro en los pinos que formaban un bosque, solo para que Grover los detuviera con una súplica.**

Tanto Thalia como Percy gimieron; eso era seguro molesto.

**Naruto se aseguró de recordar este incidente, solo para poder vengarse del sátiro haciéndolos huir de la bestia. Tal vez podría hacer un poco de tocino de tofu y luego forzarlo a él bajo la apariencia de que es real.**

"¿Por qué nunca pensamos en eso?" Percy se preguntó mientras tomaba la barbilla en sus pensamientos.

"Porque no eres tan tortuosa", dijo Annabeth con una risita ligera y un giro de sus ojos.

**La planificación tendría que esperar porque ...**

**" ****_¡Oye_**** ahora! ¡Mira el colmillo que caminas en el buffet!" Naruto gritó cuando una de las formas de defensa llenas de calcio lo rozó en el trasero. Si sus pantalones estuvieran rotos, habría un infierno que pagar, ¡malditas las consecuencias!**

**_Lo siento G, ¡pero el cerdo podría morir! _****Naruto gruñó mentalmente cuando una de sus manos se estiró detrás de él para buscar un rasguño. Se veía lo mejor que podía por encima del hombro hacia la chaqueta, sorprendido por su durabilidad. Por otra parte, era la piel del León Nemean, por lo que no debería estar tan sorprendido. Sobrevivió a una técnica de Katon después de todo. Luego miró hacia adelante y se preguntó por qué estaba al final del grupo.**

"¿El monstruo perseguidor no siempre va tras el último del grupo cuando ellos-?" Piper comenzó.

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Phoebe de "¡Dispersión!"**

"Divídete", terminó deliberadamente.

**Naruto gimió cuando los Cazadores se separaron a la izquierda, seguidos de Grover y un Percy que corría de manera impresionante (aunque lo sintonizó con las misiones anteriores del adolescente en las que se escapó mientras pensaba en un plan),**

"¿No es esa la verdad?" Annabeth señaló con una sonrisa, haciendo que su novio también se riera.

**mientras él y Thalia decidieron correr hacia una cueva en la distancia.**

"Oh, esto va a ser divertido", dijo Hazel con una sonrisa.

**Thalia tropezó con algo que se asomaba por la nieve, casi cayendo, pero Naruto la ayudó a retroceder, quien estaba comenzando a usar chakra en su carrera. No lo hizo antes porque no quería dejar atrás al grupo. Ahora sería un punto discutible ya que el grupo se había separado.**

**"Esas fueron las vías del ferrocarril", dijo Thalia mientras se alejaban del jabalí que intentaba ensartar a los adolescentes en sus colmillos. Naruto tomó lo que ella dijo en consideración.**

**"Entonces, si tengo razón, tenemos la mejor apuesta de detener esto si ese túnel resulta ser demasiado pequeño", respondió mientras corrían hacia el túnel.**

"Juego inteligente", señaló Jason con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Escucharon un chillido disgustado y Naruto sonrió, "Supongo que no está contento con el ligero apretón".**

**Los dos adolescentes siguieron corriendo hasta que vieron una luz al final. Naruto abrió la boca, pero Thalia lo interrumpió, "¡Si dices algo sobre irónicamente corriendo hacia la luz, te ****_haré_**** tropezar!"**

"Oh, vamos, ¿qué es la vida sin una pequeña broma cercana a la muerte?" Leo preguntó con una sonrisa.

**"No eres divertida, Thalia-chan", se quejó la rubia antes de detenerse justo al borde del túnel. Naruto gimió ante lo que vio mientras Thalia palideció hasta el punto de que su piel era tan blanca como la nieve a su alrededor. El semidiós mayor solo miró hacia el cielo.**

**"¿En serio? ¡¿Qué demonios ?!" pregunto molesto**

"No nos culpes", se quejó Zeus, como si fuera alguna de sus fallas, ¡humph!

**debido a que las vías fueron destruidas y colapsaron un poco fuera del túnel. Miró a su compañero y agarró el brazo de Thalia mientras ella intentaba alejarse del borde. Los ojos azules eléctricos de la niña eran tan anchos como platos y estaba murmurando incoherentemente por lo bajo.**

Thalía gimió ante su estado helado y odió su miedo a las alturas.

**Mirando detrás de él, pudo ver la gran figura del jabalí corriendo hacia ellos, resoplando y chillando un grito de guerra. Respiró hondo, dándose cuenta de que solo había una solución antes de mirar a Thalia.**

**"Thalia-chan, escúchame. Tenemos que mantenernos firmes", insistió.**

**"¿Estás fuera de tu maldita mente?" Thalia prácticamente gritó mientras lo miraba, "Ese cerdo nos empujará al borde. ¡Eso es un buen cien pies! ¡Moriríamos de la caída!"**

**"Estaremos bien", argumentó.**

**"¡O aterrizaríamos en algunos escombros afilados y luego moriríamos! Debe haber otra forma, podemos doblar y-"**

**"No hay tiempo para retroceder", Naruto cortó a Thalia antes de acunar ligeramente su mejilla.**

Thalia se sonrojó un poco al leer esa parte y Afrodita chillaba un poco de alegría, instando al Cazador a continuar.

**"Tenemos treinta segundos para que esa cosa llegue al borde. Tenemos que saltar en el momento correcto. ¿Confías en mí?"**

**"YO-..."**

**Hubo un chirrido de eco detrás de ellos y Naruto hizo algunos cálculos rápidos en su cabeza.**

**"Dieciocho segundos, Thalia. ¿Confías en mí?"**

**Los ojos azules lo miraron y vio la vacilación en sus ojos. Su miedo estaba sacando lo mejor de ella. El maldito miedo irónico del que se burló cuando tuvieron que lidiar con él hace siete años. Esperaba que ella confiara en él, porque le había dado suficientes razones para no hacerlo.**

"Realmente no lo has hecho", declaró Thalia con el ceño fruncido.

**Hubo otro chillido y Naruto maldijo. Tenían quince segundos en el mejor de los casos.**

**Todavía estaba en conflicto, él no podía esperar una respuesta, pero la necesitaba coherente para que su plan funcionara. Esto significaba que tenía que sacarla de su estado inducido por el miedo. No se le ocurría nada que funcionara, así que fue con su instinto y rezó para que no estuviera mal.**

**Moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en un beso.**

"¿Eh?" Thalia chilló en un estado nervioso mientras releía la oración para asegurarse de que lo había hecho correctamente.

"¡Si!" Afrodita vitoreó con una sonrisa de mierda. Afrodita agitó su mano hacia Thalia, "¡Continúa! ¡Ahora!"

"Afrodita, ¡no le digas a mi cazador qué hacer!" Artemisa dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero volvió a mirar el brillo perverso en los ojos de la Diosa del Amor.

"No", fue la respuesta en voz baja.

Thalia tragó saliva y continuó temblorosa.

**Él vertió sentimientos en él, sus sentimientos por ella, su tranquilidad de que estarían bien mientras ella confiara en él. La hija de los ojos de Zeus perdió rápidamente el miedo cuando la confusión y la conmoción tomaron su lugar.**

"Sí, ella realmente no esperaba eso". Nico soltó una risita y un golpe estático de Thalia casi le hundió el cráneo. El hijo de Hades protestó por el abuso con un grito de "¡Hola!"

**Sin embargo, su sorpresa se desvaneció y ella le devolvió el beso iniciado, mostrando sus propios sentimientos mientras sus labios permanecían cerrados, dándole su confianza de una manera íntima. Su mano pasó de su brazo a su cintura mientras sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.**

"... Tienes un monstruo persiguiéndote ... y decidiste besarte", Annabeth se puso impasible. Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, "Solo tú, Thalia, solo tú".

"¡Soy el otro yo!" Thalia protestó débilmente mientras su rostro estaba en llamas, ¡leer esto era tan vergonzoso!

**Otro chillido, este mucho más cerca, hizo que los dos rompieran el beso. Respirando pesadamente, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Naruto presionó su frente contra la de ella y susurró justo cuando el jabalí estaba a un segundo de chocar contra ellos.**

"Hiraishin no Jutsu".

"Está bien, eso tuvo que ser como el movimiento más elegante para tirar justo después de besar a la chica", dijo Leo con un gesto de respeto, "No ves cosas así a menos que estén en las películas".

"Lo sé, lo sé", aceptó Afrodita mientras asentía vigorosamente.

**Un destello amarillo brillante cegó momentáneamente al jabalí, haciéndolo chillar de dolor e intentar detener su carga. Se las arregló para guiarse ligeramente hacia la izquierda, volviéndose en el aire contra su voluntad. Un fuerte chillido asustado llenó el cielo cuando el jabalí cayó e impactó con la nieve, quedando completamente atrapado mientras se hundía en el espeso suelo cubierto de nieve. Afortunadamente, evitó los escombros.**

"Y el monstruo épico falla", dijo Percy sonriendo con el pulgar hacia abajo.

**A unos pocos metros de distancia, justo cuando el jabalí comenzó a volar, Naruto y Thalia reaparecieron en un estrecho abrazo. Los dos todavía jadeaban ligeramente de su beso, ambos preguntándose qué pasó ahora.**

La Dama de las Palomas estaba sonriendo, aplaudiendo como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

**Thalia sabía que quería saber más sobre la enigmática rubia, había sido atraída**

"¡He terminado!" Thalia gritó, dejando caer el libro. Su cara era escarlata.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Léelo!" Leo le gritó.

"¡No!"

"No puede ser _tan_ malo", dijo Piper con un puchero.

"¡Está!" Thalia argumentó, todavía roja en la cara, "Son los sentimientos de mi otro yo, y son privados".

"No nos importa", dijo sin rodeos cada uno de los atletas olímpicos, haciendo que Thalia pareciera sorprendida. ¡Incluso su Diosa Patrona quería saber!

La hija de Zeus gimió y con las mejillas rosadas, continuó.

**para él cuando eran más jóvenes por su misterioso pasado, cautivados por su amabilidad y su asombrosa buena apariencia regalada por sus padres.**

"Apuesto a que solo quieres pasar tus dedos por su cabello", susurró Piper, haciendo que Thalia se contrajera.

**Sin embargo, tenía problemas para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que siempre parecía estar enojada con él.**

"Lo sabía, los niños suelen ser malos con las chicas que les gustan, pero supongo que esta vez se invirtió", susurró Afrodita sonriendo. Thalia se retorció una vez más.

**Estar atrapada como un árbol durante cinco años no la ayudó a desarrollar la madurez emocional. Sin embargo, Thalia decidió una cosa en su árbol. Cuando se liberara, encontraría al chico rubio y obtendría lo que quería.**

"Oh, eso solo grita a Zeus a una T", se burló Poseidón en voz baja, haciendo que su hermano menor le gruñiera. Thalía, una vez más, ganó una violenta contracción.

**Ella quería que Naruto fuera suya, como su padre cuando encontró a una mujer en la cama; solo que esto estaba más basado emocionalmente que basado en la lujuria.**

"Asombroso, ella conoce la diferencia a diferencia del perro con cuernos", se rió Hades. Zeus parecía rojo en la cara. Thalia, por otro lado, parecía lista para explotar.

**Esta comprensión produjo otra y Thalia se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante para iniciar otro beso impresionante, totalmente decidido a reclamar los labios del rubio como los suyos.**

Los mestizos más jóvenes arrullaron y asombraron a Thalía, cuyo rostro era de un tono sorprendentemente tomate.

**_Y Nightshade quería que jurara esto? _****Thalia pensó distraídamente mientras acercaba la cabeza de la rubia a ella.**

La cazadora sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, ¿quizás un poco celosa? Cómo su otro había encontrado a alguien así, pero se lo guardó para sí misma.

**Naruto, que se preguntaba cuán mal iba a reaccionar Thalia ante él besándola, se sorprendió cuando sus labios se presionaron contra los suyos una vez más. Pensó en sus reflexiones sobre la chica que lo besaba cuando estaba en su automóvil mientras el grupo viajaba en Sol Train. Aparentemente, él no era el único que se sentía así. Esta comprensión le hizo poner su corazón en el beso una vez más.**

Thalia dejó el libro, tratando de calmarse mientras estaba nerviosa.

"Wow, realmente te gusta ese tipo", silbó Percy, solo para que su primo mayor le llamara mal.

"Cállate Wethead o recibirás una terapia de choque", gruñó ella.

"Bueno, no pares ahora", la Diosa del Amor sonrió victoriosamente antes de insistir, "Continúa".

Thalia se quejó y tomó un sorbo de agua antes de continuar leyendo.

**Percy estaba boquiabierto cuando se topó con los dos adolescentes besándose después de seguir el sonido de chillidos de cerdo. Mientras el jabalí se arrastraba en su agujero hecho a sí mismo, ¡Naruto y Thalia estaban unidos a los labios! Supuso que había alguna atracción entre los dos, confirmada después de que Grover se lo dijera de vuelta en Washington, DC, pero a solo unos centímetros de la muerte.**

"¡Lo sé!" Percy estuvo de acuerdo con su otro yo con un movimiento de cabeza.

**_Ese afortunado hijo de ... _****Percy detuvo sus pensamientos al imaginarse brevemente hacer lo mismo con Annabeth. Apartó esos pensamientos con un sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.**

Annabeth sonrió maliciosamente a un sonrojado Percy que miró hacia otro lado, pero él seguía sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

**Disfrutó de las miradas avergonzadas / disgustadas / intrigadas que Phoebe y Zoë les estaban dando a las dos. Aunque con la cara roja de vergüenza, Zoë parecía que iba a vomitar mientras miraba a los dos. Y para alguien que siempre parecía que era "más santa que tú", era uno de esos lugares donde deseaba tener una cámara.**

Los que conocían a Zoë se rieron con diversión, grabando la imagen en sus mentes para guardarla para más tarde.

**Phoebe simplemente tenía la cara roja mientras parecía que intentaba entender algo. Esperaba que ella estuviera frunciendo el ceño al verlo, considerando sus interacciones anteriores con la rubia, pero no. Percy se sorprendió al ver una mirada contemplativa en su rostro, haciéndole preguntarse qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en este momento.**

**Él notó que los dos eran una buena pareja: ambos eran duros, amaban a Annabeth como hermana, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ambos eran geniales para burlarse de él.**

"Aw, Percy, qué dulce decir", le dijo Annabeth.

Percy se encogió de hombros, porque en cierto modo sí encajaban el uno con el otro ... incluso burlándose de él.

**Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, recordó las palabras de Apolo sobre la actitud de Naruto hacia él, lo que llevó a Percy a recordar la sugerencia de Dios del Sol sobre el viejo hombre del mar.**

**Probablemente debería hablar, pero realmente no quería por temor a la retribución que uno de los dos adolescentes participantes podría otorgarle.**

"Así que tiene algunos instintos de supervivencia", Artemis sonrió con picardía.

**Sin embargo, no es que pueda culparlos.**

**Fue un momento Kodak perfecto ...**

**"¡SÍ! ¡GANÉ LA APUESTA!"**

**... Bueno, fue hasta que Grover abrió su boca grande.**

"Cabra arruinada," Afrodita siseó con disgusto. Tomó nota de sacudir el barco sobre la relación de Grover para apaciguarse más tarde.

**Thalia y Naruto rompieron su beso abruptamente y miraron al grupo con sorpresa y vergüenza en sus caras. Ahora, Percy reconoció que tenía un juicio pobre, pero sabía que ahora ****_no_**** sería el momento de burlarse de ellos. Tenía ****_algo de_**** sentido común después de todo.**

Percy asintió severamente, pero todos los demás miraron la cerca en ese.

**Y algunos fuertes instintos de autoconservación que actualmente le ****_gritaban_**** que mantuviera la boca cerrada.**

"Como deberían," gruñó Thalia.

**"Grover ..." Thalia gruñó cuando sus palabras hicieron clic en su cabeza. El sátiro palideció al darse cuenta de que la chica lo miraba. Ella dejó el abrazo de Naruto y lentamente comenzó a acechar hacia el sátiro, que parecía estar enfrentando la muerte.**

"Sección divina equivocada G-man", bromeó Nico.

**No el Dios del Inframundo, no, él ya lo hizo una vez, muchas gracias, sino la entidad que los mortales llamaron Grim Reaper, el mismo Dios de la Muerte, Thanatos.**

**Algo que cualquier mortal temería.**

**"N-ahora Th-Th-Thalia, ll-vamos a ser razonables", tartamudeó Grover mientras retrocedía. La chica de cabello negro no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerse y continuó avanzando, sus ojos brillaban con el dolor prometido y la desgracia para el sátiro.**

"Ella es una pequeña cosa vengativa, me pregunto de dónde la sacará." Poseidón se preguntó burlonamente.

"Oh, como si fueras a hablar", respondió Zeus.

Hades puso los ojos en blanco y quiso agregar un comentario, pero realmente no quería que lo metieran en la discusión.

**"Tengo una pregunta para ti Grover," comenzó Thalia mientras agarraba la camisa del hombre cabra y lo acercaba. En voz baja, preguntó en un tono amenazante, "¿Qué? ¿Apuesta?"**

**De vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo, Annabeth estaba jugando con el gatito que su hermano envió al campamento desde DC. Lo había llamado Washington, en honor a su hermano más famoso y el lugar de nacimiento del gatito.**

Annabeth estaba arrullando la foto, ¡quería una tanto ahora! Pero ella asintió y se alabó, "Gran nombre".

"Annabeth, deja de hablar contigo misma", Percy reprendió en broma, pero su novia solo le sacó la lengua.

**Fue durante esto que ella lo sintió. Un escalofrío que le recordó el uso de su gorra de béisbol, que con suerte iba a encontrar en la cabaña de Ares (aunque deberían saberlo mejor que llevarlo),**

"Whoa, whoa, ¿por qué mis hijos son los primeros en ser culpados?" Ares preguntó, volviéndose hacia su sobrina inquisitivamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Tienes que preguntar?" Athena preguntó burlonamente con un resoplido. Ahorrando a su hija la molestia de contestar. Ares solo se quejó para sí mismo sobre estúpidos cerebros de guerra.

**pero mucho menos potente en la locura que acompañó el aura característica de Hades. No, este era un tipo de aura de promesa más llena de dolor.**

**Levantando a Washington en sus brazos, Annabeth se levantó y miró hacia la puerta de su cabaña, tragando un poco mientras la sensación se desvanecía. Rascando al gatito detrás de la oreja, murmuró: "¿Qué fue eso?"**

"Retribución dolorosa para el futuro Annie. Retribución", declaró Thalia en calma antes del tono de tormenta.

**Naruto hizo una mueca cuando el grito de miedo de Grover se calmó y una vez más se desmayó. Por supuesto, tenía miedo de Thalia en ese momento, pero en serio, es como la octava vez que se desmaya. Naruto hizo un voto para mejorar la tolerancia de Grover a la ira femenina y las situaciones que amenazan la vida. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no estaba él en esa búsqueda de Lightning Thief y peleó contra Medusa? Y fue secuestrado por un cíclope, ¿verdad?**

**Uno pensaría que alguien se volvería insensible a estas cosas después de eso.**

"Es parte de su encanto", aseguró Annabeth asintiendo, Grover no sería Grover si no se asustara.

**Por otra parte, Naruto no era uno para hablar. Él ya murió y volvió a la vida, derrotó a un dios autoproclamado y pateó el culo de la entidad de chakra más fuerte mientras estaba en el limbo. Sin mencionar que tenía una carrera que se ocupaba de la muerte casi todos los días. Luego estaba el hecho de que había dejado escapar a su grupo, probablemente haciendo que Grover se sintiera responsable de él.**

Jason silbó, esa fue una breve lista de algunas de las cosas que este tipo ha hecho.

**Hm ... tal vez debería disculparse con el niño cabra. Bueno, podría hacer eso más tarde ... después de disculparse con Thalia y Annabeth por la misma razón, y recuperarse de la disculpa.**

"Sí, probablemente nos golpearíamos la cabeza", Thalia teorizó pensando. Annabeth asintió a esto con los brazos cruzados.

**Aún así, el hecho es que Grover necesitaba poder manejar la ira femenina si quería conseguir una novia.**

**Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que Grover tenía buenas razones para desmayarse.**

**Thalia era una niña aterradora a veces.**

"Pensé que era todo el tiempo?" Nico preguntó inocentemente.

"Tengo un libro en la mano; ¿lo quieres al revés?" El cazador preguntó amenazadoramente.

"Mira, todo el tiempo", señaló el muchacho de la muerte. Luego agregó con una sonrisa: "Pero no, por favor, continúe por todos los medios".

Thalia solo lo miró antes de hacer eso.

**"Buen trabajo, Grace, ahora ¿cómo volveremos a la pista?" Phoebe preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Thalia le dirigió una mirada fulminante y abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpida por Zoë.**

**"Es su culpa por haberse distraído con Uzumaki", respondió la Cazadora con disgusto, "No puedo creer que realmente ****lo ****hayas ****_besado_**** . Tus labios ahora deben estar hormigueando de dolor".**

"Oh, oh, ¿realmente piensan que besar es doloroso?" Afrodita le preguntó a Artemisa con una mirada burlona y una carcajada: "¿Pasas ese dato de información Artemisa? No es como si supieras ni nada".

Artemisa simplemente se cruzó de brazos, no satisfecha con ese comentario a su persona.

**"¡Oye, eso es un golpe bajo, Zoë-chan!" Naruto respondió con un puchero. Miró a la sonrojada Thalia y dijo: "¡Estoy de acuerdo con que soy una gran besadora! ¿Qué pensaste, Thalia? ¿Diez de diez?"**

"¡Sí, Thalia, cuéntanos!" Piper preguntó en una risita: "Sigue leyendo, déjanos escuchar".

Thalia se sonrojó mientras leía la siguiente parte.

**"Sí, quiero decir, cállate!" Thalia se corrigió rápidamente, su sonrojo se profundizó**

"¿Se te doblaron los dedos de los pies?" Leo preguntó maravillado después de silbar. Su respuesta fue un pastelito a la vista, "¡Ow! ... Mm, vainilla".

**antes de mirar a Zoë con una mirada fulminante, "¡No quiero tratar contigo en este momento! ¡Lo que quiero saber es cuánto tiempo nos queda, dónde estamos y de qué demonios estaba hablando Grover!" "**

"Alguien está de mal humor", señaló Jason con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ella acaba de besar al chico para que pueda emocionarse por la prisa", Piper sonrió con picardía a su novio.

"Está bien, ¡basta con la jugada secundaria!" Thalía gritó angustiada.

**"Han pasado dos días", respondió Naruto mientras miraba al cielo, "Y el resplandor de papá es alrededor de las 2:50. Tenemos menos de cuatro días para encontrar a la tía Arte".**

**"Estamos en Nuevo México", dijo Percy amablemente, "Le eché un vistazo al letrero cuando salimos del tren ... Hablando de eso, Naruto, ¿sabías eso?"**

**"Sí, sí, sabía que era mi papá", despidió el rubio con un gesto antes de cruzar los brazos y apartar la mirada, "Difícil de olvidar cuando papá coló una caja de condones en mi auto ..."**

Artemisa le dio una bofetada a su hermano, "Te falta tanta clase".

"¡Ow! ¡Vamos, ese era otro yo!"

"Sin embargo, todavía lo harías con otro hijo, apuesto".

"Me acojo a la quinta."

**"¿Te coló qué?" Phoebe preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**"Nada, solo olvídate de que dije algo", respondió el Guardián mientras suspiraba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo, "Ahora, en cuanto a cómo llegamos al oeste, digo que todos subimos a bordo del Pork Chop Express aquí. Mi primo tenía que tener una buena razón para enviarlo en nuestro camino ".**

**"¿Prima?" Preguntó Percy mientras ayudaba a Grover a levantarse, er, pezuñas.**

Annabeth se palmeó la cara y gimió, "Percy".

Percy no dijo nada, así que no estudió, gran cosa.

**El sátiro se puso de pie y usó a Percy como escudo humano para evitar que Thalia lo alcanzara. El jabalí comenzó a salir lentamente de su agujero, resoplando y chillando en silencio mientras lo hacía.**

**"¿Sabes, Dios de la naturaleza, hijo de Hermes?" Naruto respondió con indiferencia mientras palmeaba el costado del jabalí, "Quiero decir, ¿quién más puede enviarnos el jabalí ermitaño?"**

**"¡Entonces tenía razón!" Grover anunció con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba contra el costado del Jabalí, "¡Es un regalo de la naturaleza!"**

**"Espera, pero ¿quién lo envió?" Percy continuó preguntando mientras los demás comenzaron a subir al Jabalí. Zoë puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó frente a Phoebe, quien se sentó ante Thalia que se dejó caer frente a Naruto. Grover trepó hasta la parte superior de la cabeza del jabalí y sacó un palo, una cuerda y una manzana que había empacado y encontrado, respectivamente. La rubia ayudó al Hijo de Poseidón a bordo del Jabalí antes de asentir a Grover.**

**Naruto miró a Percy y dijo: "Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? ¿Quién es la única persona que Grover haría ****_cualquier cosa_**** por encontrar?"**

"También se acaba de decir", señaló Hazel.

**Los ojos de Percy se abrieron, "¿Quieres decir ...?"**

**"Justo antes de que llegara el Jabalí, Grover, los Cazadores y yo sentimos la presencia de Pan", respondió Naruto suavemente.**

**"¡Arre!" Grover gritó mientras dejaba caer el señuelo frente a los ojos del jabalí. Los orbes igualmente gigantes de la bestia gigante se enfocaron en la fruta delante de él y escaparon de su trampa con vigor. Muy pronto, el sexteto estaba nuevamente en camino.**

"El viaje más extraño en la imagen de la distancia", dijo Leo mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado.

**"Supongo que este es el final del camino", murmuró Naruto cuando el Jabalí se detuvo en algún lugar de Arizona. Él y Percy se deslizaron con agradecidos gemidos. El Jabalí fue rápido, eso era seguro, pero no es nada cómodo.**

Percy asintió con simpatía mientras Jason, Leo y Nico le daban una mirada compasiva a la imagen.

**"Oh, Dioses por encima de ese dolor", gruñó Naruto antes de darse la vuelta y ayudar a Thalia a bajar del Jabalí, "Si alguna vez vamos a una cita, solo sé que me niego a montar a pelo".**

**"Notado", respondió Thalia suavemente mientras sus mejillas se calentaban por ser ayudadas a bajar.**

"¡Oh, ahora está mansa y feliz ~!" Afrodita se rió alegremente.

Thalia se movió un poco en su asiento.

**Después de que él le quitó las manos de las caderas, ella dio un paso atrás y miró a su alrededor, notando un pequeño edificio en la distancia. Luego miró al Hijo de Apolo y dijo: "Hay un edificio cerca, tal vez podamos orientarnos allí y algo de comida".**

**"Estoy a favor de algo de comida. ¿Zoë?" Preguntó Naruto, preguntando si quería o no algo de comer. Thalia frunció el ceño notablemente mientras miraba a la Cazadora en cuestión.**

"Oh, ella es posesiva con él ahora", rió Piper.

"¿Cómo es eso diferente de ti?" Thalia respondió con un resoplido desdeñoso, haciendo que Piper se sonrojara.

**"Tu plan es bueno, debemos conservar nuestros suministros para cuando estemos lejos de la civilización", dijo Zoë con un movimiento de cabeza. Phoebe ya estaba caminando hacia la ciudad, y Percy podría haber jurado que vio estrellas en sus ojos ante la mención de la comida.**

**Naruto se giró para decirle a Grover que se apurara, solo para palmear la cara ante lo que vio. El sátiro le estaba diciendo adiós al jabalí E. Si bien entendió que esta esperanza renovada en el niño cabra, no tenía que perder veinte minutos despidiéndose de una de las criaturas más peligrosas del planeta.**

**"G-man, vamos, consigamos algo de comida", dijo Percy, afortunadamente acelerando el proceso de despedida y haciendo que Grover regrese al grupo.**

"Gracias a los Dioses, probablemente se quedaría allí todo el día abrazando la cosa", gruñó Nico.

**Los seis viajeros se dirigieron al pequeño edificio cercano, solo para descubrir que estaban a tres metros de la puerta que estaba cerrada. Grover y Percy cayeron de rodillas angustiados, Phoebe parecía lista para unirse a ellos por la decepción en su rostro. Naruto suspiró y se rascó la cabeza mientras tanto Zoë como Thalia lo flanqueaban y miraban el cartel cerrado.**

**Luego hubo una luz brillante detrás de ellos, haciendo que el grupo girara justo cuando una gran ****limusina ****_rosa se_**** detenía cerca.**

"Sutil", Artemis rodó los ojos.

Afrodita olfateó antes de responder: "Al menos no apesta a excrementos de ciervo".

Artemisa solo entrecerró los ojos hacia la Diosa del Amor amenazadoramente.

**La puerta del conductor se abrió y salió un hombre que solo gritaba malas noticias. Naruto notó que estaba vestido con un traje que se vería en Jason Statham y llevaba un sombrero de chofer que parecía fuera de lugar para el hombre. Las gafas de sol negras ocultaban sus ojos y su rostro estaba en un ceño permanente.**

**Él y los demás tuvieron diferentes reacciones hacia el hombre.**

**Mientras el grupo fulminaba con la mirada y gritaba su nombre, Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y saludó al hombre, "Hola tío Ares".**

**"¡No me mires así, estúpido punk!" Ares gruñó con un estremecimiento muy poco característico por la mirada.**

"Oh, debe haberte hecho bien si te tiene temblando", dijo Athena con alegría. Ella solo recibió un gruñido en respuesta.

**"Oh, vamos, todavía no estás molesto por perder, ¿verdad?" Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa, "Quiero decir, aceptaste ****_mi_**** desafío".**

"¡Ja! ¡Te desafió y aún perdiste!" Apolo sonrió.

"¡Cállate, mancha solar!"

**"Sí, ¡pero cuando dijiste ****_guerra_**** , esperaba sangre y agallas! ¡No ... no es ****_eso_**** !" Ares se estremeció.**

**"Oh, supéralo. Así que perdiste una guerra de bromas, gran cosa.**

Todo el infierno se desató cuando cada semidiós rió a carcajadas. Los dioses lograron contenerse con una sonrisa.

**Sin embargo, todavía no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado del cojín de whoopee ", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras recordaba haber obtenido lo mejor del Dios de la Guerra en una Guerra de Broma.**

"Siempre lo tendré sobre ti, para siempre", se burló Hefesto.

**Claro, las bromas de Ares (aunque estaban lejos de ser bromas y se inclinaban más hacia trampas homicidas) eran peligrosas para la salud,**

Athena sacudió la cabeza, "Broma no significa matar".

**Los de Naruto eran peligrosos para el ego. No ayudó que la broma decisiva lograra reemplazar todo el atuendo de Ares con el de la habitación completa de un fanático de Hello Kitty.**

Hermes y Apolo estallaron en aplausos en risas. El Dios de los ladrones logró preguntar en voz alta: "¿Cómo? ¡Tengo que saberlo!"

**No hace falta decir que Ares admitió la derrota.**

**"Relájate mocoso, tienes suerte de que no te mate ... Y que le gustas a mi chica", aunque la segunda parte se dijo en un murmullo.**

"Sé que sí", dijo Afrodita con ojos brillantes.

**Ares se recompuso a sí mismo y miró a Percy, "Sin embargo, a ti ****_no_**** dudaré en matar".**

**"Te gané una vez antes, lo volveré a hacer", respondió Percy con confianza. El respeto de Naruto por el niño aumentó un poco, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.**

"Es mejor no inflar el ego de los cerebros de las algas", bromeó Annabeth a su novio ahora haciendo pucheros.

**"Sí, bueno, tienes suerte, no me gusta ser violento frente a una dama", se quejó Ares mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás, "Ahora tú y Blondie, vamos. Tengo cosas que hacer y el A la dama no le gusta que la esperen ".**

**"Espera, Lord Ares, no te dejaremos llevarlos", dijo Zoë dando un paso adelante. Ares se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.**

**"¿Sí? Creo que lo harás ... La última vez no estaba preparado para hacer todo lo posible", respondió el dios con una sonrisa como una espada manifestada frente a él. Agarró el mango y se preparó.**

**"Iremos con usted, tío Ares", dijo Naruto, difundiendo la situación antes de que pudiera haber una, "Ustedes esperen aquí".**

**"¿Y hacer qué?" Thalia respondió mientras sacaba su escudo y lanza. Ares bajó su espada y chasqueó los dedos. El edificio en el que se encontraban cobró vida y el olor a comida recién hecha golpeó las fosas nasales de los adolescentes. De mala gana, Thalia guardó sus armas y se cruzó de brazos.**

**Ella miró al rubio y cedió, "¡Muy bien! Pero si algo le sucede a usted, estoy culpando a ****_él_**** ."**

"Oh, qué lindo. Dispuesta a culpar y lastimar a alguien solo por su futuro novio", dijo Piper con una sonrisa, haciendo que Thalia la fulminara con la mirada para callarse.

**Ares se encogió de hombros, "Funciona para mí. Más ira equivale a más violencia".**

Athena puso los ojos en blanco, "Por supuesto que dirías eso".

**"Solo ve por algo de comida, chicos", suspiró Naruto mientras empujaba a Percy hacia adelante, "Vamos, chico del agua, vamos a conocer los pantalones de la relación".**

Snickers estalló entre los dioses en ese.

**El ojo de Ares se movió detrás de sus lentes mientras mantenía la puerta abierta. Detuvo la entrada de Naruto y cerró la puerta detrás de Percy. Naruto arqueó su propia ceja pero se encogió de hombros cuando los dos se acomodaron en un silencio tenso y cómodo. Extraño, sí, pero Naruto conocía a su tío lo suficientemente bien como para no tratar de atraer una conversación ... solo conduciría a una discusión.**

**Cinco minutos después, Percy salió con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro extrañamente sonrojado.**

La Dama de las palomas se rió cuando Percy se sonrojó al recordar la conversación.

**Ares apartó al Hijo de Poseidón y señaló a Naruto. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se subió, notando lo cómodo que era el asiento antes de mirar quién lo "convocó".**

**Vislumbró lo que parecía ser una Thalia mayor,**

"Una buena señal, Thalia", Afrodita comentó con aire de suficiencia.

**la cara de su madre, una chica bronceada que conocía en California parecía un poco mayor e incluso las características habituales de su tía salieron a la superficie.**

"¡Sí, ha aparecido un rival!" Afrodita chilló de alegría. Thalia frunció el ceño ante eso.

"Bueno, al menos él piensa que eres bonita Arte", bromeó Apolo a su hermana, quien no hizo ningún comentario.

**Su cabello cambiaba constantemente de texturas y colores, combinando principalmente el rojo de su madre y los mechones negros de Thalia. Lo único de ella que no cambiaba constantemente, aparte del tamaño de su busto, por extraño que parezca, era el color de sus ojos. Sus ojos eran heterocromáticos, con el izquierdo azul eléctrico y el derecho un hermoso verde. Al igual que Thalia y su madre respectivamente.**

**La mujer se rió, un sonido armónico que lo hizo sonrojarse. Sabía que ella no podía evitar burlarse de él, era su naturaleza como la Diosa del Amor.**

"Ya terminé, alguien más leyó", gruñó Thalia mientras dejaba caer el libro a su lado.

* * *

Frank ahora lo sabía.

El hijo de Marte sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

Se giró, su alma llena de determinación mientras daba su primer paso.

Los otros solo podían estar en un lugar.

Olimpo.

¡Eso fue lo único que tenía sentido!

El otro era que fueron secuestrados por jerbos psicóticos, pero eso probablemente era solo su delirio hablando.

"¡Ho!" gritó mientras se dirigía a Nueva York ... haciendo autostop hasta allí.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

"¡Mía!" Afrodita gritó, levantando el libro después de que Thalia lo dejó caer.

"Muy bien, whoa!" Thalia exclamó con sorpresa ante la estocada de la Diosa por el libro.

Afrodita saltó de nuevo a su lanzamiento y lo abrió con excitación vertiginosa, obteniendo muchas miradas extrañas de los demás en la habitación.

**"Entonces ... ¿Q-qué puedo hacer por ti, Lady Afrodita?" Preguntó Naruto, la primera parte de la pregunta salió con fuerza de su corazón latiente. Recuperó el control de sí mismo rápidamente, pero ahora estaba avergonzado por el chirrido que tenía al principio.**

"Le sucede al mejor de nosotros, chico", Apolo asintió para sí mismo.

**"Oh, pooh, eres más como tu tía", Afrodita suspiró consternada,**

"Me consuela eso", sonrió Artemis.

**con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, "¿Dónde está el divertido hijo de Apolo? ¿El enamorado del hijo de las mujeres? ¿El chico que es una pareja coqueta para cualquier mujer?"**

"Wow, ese último está cantando un poco de alabanza allí mismo", gritó Hermes.

"Bueno, si otro yo lo dice, ¿por qué no estar de acuerdo?" La Diosa del Amor preguntó antes de continuar.

**"Él está afuera ahora mismo, puedes dejar un mensaje si quieres", respondió Naruto, mirando a sus dedos para evitar el contacto visual, "Además, tu novio está jugando al gorila".**

**"Oh, por favor, es solo un gran oso de peluche una vez que sabes cómo persuadirlo", dijo Afrodita con un gesto despectivo de su mano. Naruto se puso un poco verde y gimió ante la idea.**

Los semidioses siguieron rápidamente el ejemplo del protagonista.

**Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta: "Eres el hijo de tu padre, tu mente va directamente a la cuneta. Ahora, no vine aquí para hablarte sobre ****_mi_**** vida sexual".**

**_Gracias a los dioses,_**** el semidiós rubio pensó aliviado antes de preguntar: "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, si puedo preguntar?"**

**"¿Modales? ¡Qué encantador! Oh, si tan solo hubieras ido al campamento antes", Afrodita suspiró cuando las posibilidades pasaron por su mente, "Tal vez una de mis chicas podría haberte roto el corazón".**

**"...¿Gracias?" respondió el inseguro Naruto. Eso era lo único que no entendía acerca de la Diosa del Amor. Si ella era todo para la gente que se juntaba, ¿por qué quería que sus hijos rompieran corazones? Honestamente, parecía mucho más que un revés si le preguntabas.**

"Aquí, aquí", bromeó Piper con el ceño fruncido.

**"Oh, no hay necesidad de agradecerme", respondió Afrodita, ignorando su confusión, "hago lo que debo, porque soy el único que puede hacerlo. Ahora, en cuanto a por qué estoy aquí, quiero ayudarte" ! "**

**_Oh ... Esto no terminará bien ..._**** pensó Naruto mientras palidecía, "¿H-Ayúdame?"**

**"¡Sí! Con la chica de Zeus, el acto rudo y duro es una máscara, ya sabes", dijo Afrodita con naturalidad,**

"¿De Verdad?" preguntaron los primos de Thalia.

"No lo es", gruñó el cazador.

"Sí, lo es ~!" Afrodita susurró en voz alta.

**"Realmente solo quiere que la traten como a cualquier otra chica. Celebrada, besada, mimada, todo funciona ... lo que también significa que quiere saber de ****_ti_**** ".**

"¡Aww, Thalia quiere besos ~!" Nico dijo haciendo muecas de beso hacia ella.

"¡Cállate!" Thalia gritó avergonzada, ¡ella no era así! ¡De Verdad! A pesar de estas garantías internas, Thalia comenzó a arrastrarse un poco incómoda en su asiento.

**"Le contaré sobre mí cuando esté listo", respondió Naruto suavemente.**

**"Oh, no solo estoy hablando de tu pasado en las Tierras Ocultas", continuó la Diosa antes de mirar a la rubia con picardía, "Estoy hablando de tus ... relaciones pasadas".**

' _¿Qué?' _Thalia pensó con un leve tic de ira, pero sacudió la cabeza un poco, _"¡Cálmate chica, vamos!"_

**"¿Qué relaciones pasadas?" Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, "Espera, ¿no quieres decir eso-?"**

**"¡Oh, pero lo hago!" soltó una risita de la Diosa mientras la rubia palidecía significativamente, "Me pregunto cómo responderá a ti sabiendo sobre los ****_otros_**** campistas que conoces".**

"Así que no solo lo sabe sino que ha estado allí", reflexionó Jason pensando.

"¡Oh, pero si él conocía a Thalia antes de ir allí ... entonces él conoce a cierto niño del cielo, apuesto ~!" Afrodita sonrió a lo grande mientras hacía la conexión.

"¡Entonces él me conoce / Jason!" Jason y Thalia concluyeron al mismo tiempo.

Thalia cerró los puños con ira mientras Jason se preguntaba cómo sería la vida de su otro con este tipo.

**"Son más como un pequeño estado si me preguntas", se quejó Naruto mientras pasaba una mano por el costado de su cara, "Hombre ... Cuando Thalia-chan descubre que me va a matar. Yo no saber si podría soportar morir de nuevo ".**

"Maldita sea, lo haría", gruñó la chica.

**Afrodita chilló, "¡No puedo esperar! ¡El drama! ¡El romance! ¡Oh, estará a la altura de Percabeth! ¡Naria contra Nayna, cuyo corazón se hinchará y quién se romperá? ¡Una de mis mejores obras todavía!"**

"¿Nayna?" Piper preguntó antes de que sus ojos se abrieran mientras descifraba el otro nombre, "¡Reyna!"

Jason silbó, "Eso es algo contra lo que ir".

"¿Por qué siento que va a llover sangre?" Leo preguntó.

"Porque puede suceder", señaló Nico suavemente.

**"Caramba, me alegra saber que encuentras mi vida amorosa entretenida", gruñó el adolescente rubio con una ceja temblorosa. Se frotó las sienes con ambas manos y continuó suavemente, "Ahora sé por qué no le gustas a tía Arte".**

Artemisa sonrió con aire de suficiencia ante eso con un movimiento de cabeza. Fue bueno que su sobrino estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

**"Ugh, Artemisa, habla de una causa perdida", se burló la Diosa, "¡Sus cazadores no son mejores! ¡Especialmente esa pequeña mocosa de Sombra Nocturna! Ooh, ¿qué haría para poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello por cuántos planes míos?" ****_ella está_**** arruinada!**

"No amenaces a mis cazadores", advirtió Artemisa a la Diosa del Amor. Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco y continuó leyendo.

**"¡Oye, sé que es una cazadora y contra todo lo que eres, pero sigue siendo parte de mi familia!" Naruto defendió a la niña que consideraba una prima.**

Artemisa sonrió levemente ante eso mientras Afrodita hizo un puchero.

**Afrodita entrecerró los ojos al semidiós, "¿ ****_Me_**** estás amenazando ****, semidiós?"**

"Oh, qué rápido ..." murmuró Ares, reconociendo la mirada.

**"No, pero no dejaré que mi prima se vea amenazada solo porque no estás de acuerdo con ella", respondió Naruto con una mirada fulminante. Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos buenos segundos antes de que Afrodita se rompiera y chillara feliz.**

**El repentino ruido hizo que Naruto parpadeara confundido ante el cambio de humor bipolar límite antes de que repentinamente lo abrazara. Sonrojándose por el abrazo, fue sorprendido cuando Afrodita besó su mejilla. Naruto se encendió como un árbol de Navidad cuando la Diosa se recostó y chilló algo incoherentemente.**

"¡Así se hace, Naruto!" Apolo cantó de aprobación.

**Ignorando o ignorando el dilema del rubio, Afrodita habló: "¡La protección familiar que compartes con Apolo es ****_tan_**** linda! Eres igual que tu padre, si no un poco más maduro".**

"¡Oye!"

"Todos sabemos que es verdad", se burló Artemisa. Afrodita asintió de acuerdo ... con todos los demás dioses.

**"T-Th-gracias", respondió el todavía rojo Naruto. Interiormente escuchó el coro de aleluya tocando y pudo imaginar a su padre dándole dos pulgares hacia arriba.**

"Lo haría / lo haría", dijo todo lo divino, Apolo lo dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras los demás se mostraban impacientes.

**Luego se imaginó a su madre y su tía golpeando sus puños en la parte superior de su cabeza.**

"Todavía me gusta cada vez más esta mujer", dijo Artemis mientras sonreía descaradamente a su hermano, quien hizo un puchero a cambio.

**Lamentablemente, sabía que si alguna vez les decía a los tres en la misma habitación, ese sería el escenario más probable.**

**_Mi familia es tan extraña,_**** gimió internamente el semidiós rubio mientras Afrodita continuaba enumerando las buenas cualidades de Apolo que había heredado.**

"Parece que consiguió mucho", sonrió el Dios Sol con una sonrisa salvaje.

**Desafortunadamente, Naruto volvió a enfocarse en la Diosa justo cuando ella dijo: "Y de tu padre obtuviste unas impresionantes nueve pulgadas de largo, dos pulgadas de grosor-"**

"¡MAMÁ!" Piper gritó con las mejillas en llamas, junto con las otras semidiosas. Los chicos se veían un poco verdes.

¡Thalia golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza en el sofá para desterrar la imagen que simplemente no iba a desaparecer!

**"¡NO HABLES DE ESO!" Naruto gritó con la cara roja, completamente avergonzado por la idea de que la Diosa del Amor conociera su medida, o que Rea no lo permitiera, la de su padre.**

**"¿Qué? El sexo es una parte crucial del romance", Afrodita se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de sonreír maliciosamente al rubio, "Y debería saberlo".**

**"Esas palabras han contaminado mi mente con las imágenes inspiradas en ellas", gruñó Naruto cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el cuero y cerró los ojos. Después de recomponerse, el semidiós rubio preguntó: "¿Está retrasando nuestra búsqueda a propósito, Lady Afrodita?"**

**"¡Oh cielos, no! Ya te he ayudado con eso", dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Solo pregúntale a Percy cuando te vayas. Sin embargo, quiero saber más sobre ti y esa chica Bellona.**

"Esa es Reyna, está bien", Hazel dijo inexpresiva.

**¡Oh, el escándalo de un romano y un griego ... Athena podría desmayarse por eso! "**

**"O mátame por ser un traidor", se quejó el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza.**

"Eso es posible, de hecho. Lo apoyo", dijo la Diosa de la Sabiduría con un vacío de emociones.

**"Maldición, ahora realmente necesito un trago".**

**"Ah-ah-ah", reprendió Afrodita, "Sin alcohol cuando estás en una búsqueda. Ley del Campamento".**

**"¡¿Desde cuando?!" Preguntó Naruto incrédulo. Su papá nunca mencionó esa ley. Ahora, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a obtener una maldita bebida de los dioses?**

"Una vez más, mi situación eterna", reflexionó el Dios del Vino con melancolía.

**"Desde que el hijo de Dioniso, Mitchell, murió mientras estaba ebrio hace una década", respondió la Diosa con una sonrisa.**

"Oh Mitchell ... siempre supiste cómo cultivar una uva, y siempre me dijiste cómo sabía también para ayudar a aliviar el dolor", el Sr. D gimió con lágrimas reales. Luego se lamentó mientras se inclinaba hacia su trono, "¡Mitchell!"

**mientras el Guardián asignado bajaba la cabeza en depresión. Miró su teléfono zumbido y suspiró, "Ugh, por supuesto que quiere hablar ****_ahora_**** . Bueno, supongo que nuestro tiempo se ****acabó ****, Naruto".**

**_¡Gracias tío Hefesto! _****Naruto pensó a su tío en agradecimiento. Le sonrió a la Diosa, "Gracias por la conversación, Lady Afrodita, fue ... esclarecedora".**

**Mientras se preparaba para irse, Afrodita lo detuvo con: "Espera, pero aún no has escuchado lo que quiero de ti".**

"Oh Orden, aquí viene," Artemis gimió.

**"Maldición", la cabeza de Naruto colgó y volvió a sentarse. Frotándose la cabeza, miró a la Diosa y le preguntó: "¿Y qué puedo hacer por la Diosa del Amor ... que no se considera de categoría M?"**

**"Eres demasiado como tu tía, ¿lo sabes?" Afrodita murmuró con el ceño fruncido antes de sonreír, "Exijo una actuación".**

"Tengo que ser más específico Dite, él podría pensar que quieres que se desnude por ti", se rió Apolo. Artemisa lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Afrodita reflexionó sobre la idea, a ella le gustó su sonido. El calendario de semidioses sonaba atractivo ~

**"... ¿C-Ven de nuevo?"**

**Afrodita se rió de su cara confundida, "Oh, por favor. Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Te gustó lo que hiciste por los del ****_otro_**** campamento? ¡Algo divertido, llamativo! ¡Algo ... ****_griego_**** !"**

"Tuvimos un concierto". Jason dijo con asombro.

Percy, incrédulo, siguió esto, preguntando: "En el campamento ... ¿Campamento Júpiter?"

**"Sabes que ****_esa_**** " actuación "casi me mata, ¿verdad?" Naruto se detuvo al enfatizar que lo que había sucedido no estaba planeado de ninguna manera.**

**"¡Detalles, detalles! ¡Haz algo divertido! Después de que todo este desastre termine. Haz que tus hermanos y hermanas participen en todo lo que me importa", continuó Afrodita antes de volverse severo, "Pero concéntrate en el amor".**

"Pero por supuesto," Afrodita asintió para sí misma.

**Naruto miró boquiabierto a la Diosa del Amor y se preguntó por qué quería que ****_él_**** hiciera algo que su padre estaría más que feliz de pedirle. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Afrodita qué quería decir, Ares abrió la puerta, metió la mano en la limusina y lo agarró del hombro.**

**"Se acabó el tiempo, Punk", se quejó Ares mientras sacaba al rubio, cerrando la puerta de golpe después de hacerlo. Después de que Naruto aterrizó sobre su trasero en el desierto de Arizona, levantó la vista y vio a Afrodita sonriéndole desde la ventana abierta.**

**"¡Buena suerte en tu búsqueda, Naruto!" dijo mientras Ares volvía a subir su limusina, "¡Y usa protección! Quirón apenas puede manejar a los adolescentes, no dejemos a ese viejo caballo con problemas de bebé, ****¿ ****_no_**** ?"**

Thalia se sonrojó como una tormenta y escondió su rostro en su chaqueta, mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos. ¿Porqué ella?

**Mientras la limusina de la Diosa se alejaba, Naruto tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza: ****_¿Qué es lo que realmente quería de mí?_**

"¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza?" Hera murmuró mientras rodaba los ojos.

**Percy suspiró mientras agitaba su batido mientras se apoyaba contra el edificio una vez más oscuro. Se había reunido con el grupo en el pequeño edificio, que resultó ser un pequeño restaurante, y había recibido un batido de chocolate para ahogar sus problemas mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de discutir con Afrodita. O más bien, de lo que ella le había informado.**

**Los demás lo habían dejado pensar mientras esperaban a que Naruto regresara y hiciera un plan de juego, por lo cual estaba agradecido. Percy nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviado de que la búsqueda no fuera suya.**

**Le permitió concentrarse en lo que la Diosa del Amor le había dicho, de lo que no estaba seguro si eran noticias serias o solo chismes de cómo lo decía. Afrodita le había advertido que los Cazadores estaban reclutando a Annabeth, y que no se podía confiar en ellos.**

Artemisa lanzó una mirada fulminante al chismoso, pero el lector actual lo ignoró.

**Ella reveló que también les dio a los hermanos Stoll la camisa con sangre de centauro para limitar la cantidad de cazadores que iban a la búsqueda y posiblemente conseguir que Annabeth los acompañara, pero Naruto había detenido ese plan.**

"Malo Naruto", Afrodita hizo un mohín con gracia.

**Dos veces, de hecho, para su molestia.**

**No sabía qué pensar. ¿Annabeth iba a irse del campamento? ¿Así? ¿Todo por culpa de ****_Luke_**** ?**

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo a su novio con el hombro. Percy miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino destello de luz y una voz preguntando desde detrás de él, "Entonces, ¿qué te dijo Afrodita?"**

**Percy ****_no_**** gritó como una niña, sin importar lo que Naruto o Thalia puedan decir.**

Annabeth se rió mientras los otros semidioses se reían del chico que gemía.

**Sin embargo, hizo una impresión impresionante de un saltamontes con su salto. Girando para mirar al adolescente mayor, Percy dijo: "¡No hagas eso!"**

**"¿Hacer qué?" Naruto respondió con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer una vez más y reapareció detrás del semidiós más joven, "¿Esto?"**

"Bueno, cuando le dices a alguien que _no_ haga algo ..." Leo se apagó con una sonrisa.

**"¡Si, eso!" Percy gritó cuando se enfrentó al rubio otra vez. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.**

**"No prometo nada", respondió infantilmente.**

La Diosa Doncella suspiró y miró a su gemela con el rabillo del ojo, "Él te lo da".

Apolo solo sonrió con orgullo.

"Bueno, no veo ningún problema con eso", agregó Hermes con una risita.

**antes de que se pusiera serio una vez más, "Entonces, ¿qué te dijo Afrodita?"**

**"Uh ... Dijo que tendríamos que pasar por el depósito de chatarra de su marido, pero no tomar nada", respondió Percy encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto asintió y luego miró fijamente al adolescente, molestando a Percy. El adolescente de cabello negro se removió incómodo antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué me miras así?"**

"¿Porque puede oler tu mierda?" Thalia suministró una sonrisa.

**"Estoy esperando que me digas qué más dijo", insistió Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos, "¿Y bien?"**

**"Eso fue todo", mintió Percy mientras cambiaba de peso. Naruto frunció el ceño.**

**"Correcto ... y soy el Unicorn Wizard, cabalgo por la justicia en un cometa de estrellas y tengo un compañero llamado Princess Handjob", respondió sarcásticamente el adolescente mayor y haciendo que Percy se riera por el nombre del compañero.**

Todos los hombres se rieron ante eso.

**Naruto negó con la cabeza, "Mira, solo dime lo que te dijo y te dejaré en paz. Sé que dijo algo y sé cuándo estás mintiendo".**

**El adolescente más joven lo miró con incredulidad, a lo que Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "Papá es el Dios de las Verdades. Tus ojos no se encuentran con los míos, tus latidos aumentaron ligeramente y tus dedos continuaron temblando nerviosamente".**

"Huh, aprendes algo nuevo todos los días", dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa depredadora y se la envió a su novio. Los otros muchachos le enviaron miradas de lástima.

Apolo soltó una risita: "Es por eso que mis hijos limpian la casa en las noches de póker contra Herm's aquí".

"Me he estado preguntando sobre eso por algún tiempo", reflexionó Hermes.

**Percy, al no ver una salida después de que lo descubrieran como estaba, suspiró: "Está bien. Ella dijo ... no se podía confiar en los Hunters. Que estaban reclutando a Annabeth. Por eso se presentaron en Maine".**

**Naruto tarareó y sostuvo la barbilla mientras pensaba antes de hablar: "Interesante ... Annie debe haberse sentido insignificante o inútil".**

"¡¿Que qué?!" Annabeth gritó en estado de shock mientras se levantaba para gritar.

**"¿Por qué ella se sentiría así?" Percy preguntó con curiosidad. Nunca había pensado que Annabeth, que lo ayudó a matar a Medusa y rescatar a Grover, se sentiría insignificante ****_o_**** inútil cuando aparentemente ya había hecho tanto.**

"¡Maldición!"

**Naruto suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, "Mira, no sé si debería decirte esto, porque aún no se lo he dicho a Thalia o Grover. Sabes que era parte de su grupo, ¿verdad?"**

**"¿Si lo?"**

**"Lo que no te hemos dicho es que encontré a Annabeth primero", continuó Naruto.**

"Sí, alguna historia de fondo!" Afrodita vitoreó.

**"La encontré cuando estaba en San Francisco siguiendo una pista de que mi padre me dejó en cuanto a su identidad,**

"En California, ¿le dejaste una pista en California?" Artemisa se volvió hacia su hermano con ojos peligrosos, "¿Estás enojado?"

Apolo se encogió de hombros desdichadamente, "Oye, no tengo idea de lo que otro estaba pensando, así que deja a tu hermana".

**ella estaba escabulléndose para buscar refugio. Ella me dijo quién y qué era después de que la salvé de algunos punks callejeros que la molestaban por entrar en su 'territorio'.**

"Wow", susurró Annabeth.

**Puse dos y dos juntos y decidí ir con ella. Esto fue antes de saber quién era mi padre, eso sí, así que estaba dispuesto a ir a un campamento y conocer a una familia. Era su compañera de Nueva York, donde mi papá me dio un lugar para vivir, del cual probablemente debería asegurarme que aún no ha sido tocado, desde su casa en San Francisco. Viajamos durante tres meses a pie, luchando contra monstruos en el camino ".**

"Tres meses ... a pie ..." Thalia se estremeció ante la idea, los recuerdos de su propio tiempo sola saliendo a la superficie.

**"Whoa ..." Percy dijo con asombro.**

**"Ahora lo que voy a decirte es entre nosotros. No lo repites. ****_Nunca_**** . ¿Entendido?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba al adolescente más joven.**

**Percy asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Dame tu palabra", insistió Naruto, "que no la repetirás hasta que Annabeth te cuente sobre nuestro viaje".**

**"Juro no repetirlo, pero ella dijo que fue su madre quien la guió", respondió Percy confundido. Naruto sonrió.**

**"Tía Athena, ¿eh? Buena cobertura. Se podría decir que ****_fue_**** su sabiduría la que nos llevó a pasar la noche", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra la pared.**

"¿Justo ahora?" Atenea cuestionó.

**"Bueno, en el camino, luchando contra los monstruos ... Yo fui el único luchando.**

Annabeth hizo una mueca al oír eso, no le gustó nada el sonido.

**Annabeth siempre se escondía, antes o después de que yo le dijera que lo hiciera, lo que me daba un ataque al corazón cada vez que desaparecía. Sin embargo, ella era una pensadora, no una luchadora ".**

"También era pequeña", discutió la chica rubia con un puchero, tratando de jugar con el hecho de que era muy joven para luchar adecuadamente. Le dolía un poco su ego que tenía que esconderse mucho cuando estaba sola.

**"Un constructor, también", suspiró Percy, pensando en su enamoramiento y sus constantes divagaciones sobre hechos de arquitectura que la mayoría de las veces pasaban por su cabeza.**

"Se quedará atrapado allí tarde o temprano", declaró Nico, "Dios sabe de qué habla".

**"¿Ella todavía divaga sobre los edificios?" Preguntó Naruto incrédulo antes de mirar las estrellas y sacudir la cabeza, "Annie ... la extraño".**

"Aww, no es tan dulce", bromeó Thalia a Annabeth, "Gran hermano echa de menos a mi hermana".

**Percy miró al adolescente mayor cuestionablemente, haciendo que Naruto respondiera a su pregunta no formulada, "Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Jackson. Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos y solo unos días después de reunirnos, nos separamos de nuevo ... Me recuerda a la tía Arte y mi polla de papá ".**

**Percy levantó la vista nerviosamente y miró a los cielos, esperando represalias, antes de mirar a Naruto con el ceño celoso, "¿Cómo te saldrás con la tuya?"**

"Bueno, mi hijo es un imbécil, así que hará todo lo posible para hablar mal de mí", Apolo frunció el ceño, más como un puchero.

**"¿Qué? ¿Insultar a mi papá?" Preguntó Naruto. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto se rió entre dientes, "Bueno, mi papá es uno de los dioses más relajados, a la altura de tío Herm.**

"Maldita sea, lo estamos", dijo Hermes, frunciendo el ceño de los otros dioses y diosas.

**Papá se siente mal porque no puede visitar a sus hijos, está a cargo del sol y todo eso, pero mira, se olvidó de mí durante quince años de mi vida. Se siente mal por dejarme donde nací después de lo que se vio obligado a hacer ".**

**"¿Estás seguro de que lo olvidó? Tal vez tu mamá te estaba mintiendo para protegerte", interrumpió Percy, "Mi mamá hizo eso".**

**Naruto se rió entre dientes, "Desearía ... un poco difícil mentirme cuando mueras después de que yo haya nacido".**

**"Oh ... lo siento", se disculpó el hijo de Poseidón.**

"Wow, Dick mueve a Percy". Nico lo reprendió.

"Oh, cállate".

**¿Qué se suponía que debía decir a ****_eso? _****Percy no sabía cómo habría resultado si no hubiera tenido a su madre. En serio, con una mujer como Sally Jackson como tu madre, no hay vergüenza en ser el hijo de una madre.**

"Demonios, sí, no lo hay", dijo Percy en un tono severo. Además de él, nadie más tenía una buena experiencia de madre mortal; uno murió o fue terrible.

**"No te preocupes por eso", Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de mirar hacia el cielo, "Estoy acostumbrado".**

**_Sí, porque eso ayuda! _****Percy pensó, sintiéndose incluso peor que antes.**

Los semidioses estuvieron de acuerdo con el otro Percy en eso.

**"Sin embargo, el jefe de mi tío abuelo me dio un dulce trato para visitar a mi madre cuando quisiera. Aunque creo que es porque está tratando de conectarme con Hecate y mantenerme bajo su empleo por el resto de mi vida", murmuró Naruto**

"Hm, sí, haría eso. Hasta ahora _ha_ mostrado excelentes credenciales", señaló Hades con un labio torcido.

**hasta el último momento, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, "¡Mierda! Tengo que revisar ese papel para ver si hay trampas matrimoniales".**

"Yo también haría eso. Ah, letra pequeña, cómo te amo", dijo Hades con aire de suficiencia.

**"¿Matrimonio qué?" Preguntó Percy, captando la última declaración después de que se fuera cuando el adolescente mayor aludió a Hades. Su tío era un tipo extraño, sin mencionar un imbécil por secuestrar a su madre.**

"Cierto", dijo Percy mientras miraba a su tío por un segundo. La mirada de Poseidón se demoró un poco más que la de su hijo.

**"Nada, nada, solo un problema con el que tendré que lidiar más tarde", se quejó Naruto mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro y suspiró: "Genial, falta otra hora. Vamos, Jackson, busquemos a los demás y les hablemos del depósito de chatarra del tío Heph".**

**Naruto se alejó del edificio y fue hacia el grupo. Percy lo siguió rápidamente. Se reagruparon y Naruto explicó la situación, preparando a todos para irse, hasta que Grover hizo la pregunta que puso al grupo en espera una vez más.**

**"Entonces, ¿qué quería Afrodita de ti, Naruto?" preguntó el sátiro con curiosidad. Naruto inmediatamente se sonrojó al recordar lo que pasó en la limusina rosa, y Thalia, que comenzó a apretar los dientes, se dio cuenta de esto.**

Afrodita le sonrió a Thalia, quien evitó su mirada con la suya, _no_ queriendo tratar con ella en este momento.

**Antes de que pudiera desviar la pregunta y recuperarse de su pequeño sonrojo, Naruto se encontró cara a cara con la hija punk de Zeus.**

"¡Alguien está en problemas ~!" Piper cantó con una sonrisa.

**El trago de Naruto fue audible para los cuatro restantes, y permitió que los dos hombres restantes se sentaran y vieran el espectáculo. Zoë y Phoebe, por otro lado, sintieron que sus ojos temblaban ante la vista ya que querían terminar la búsqueda lo antes posible.**

Artemisa sonrió ante la preocupación de sus cazadores.

**"¿Qué quería de ti, Naruto?" Thalia preguntó con un tono que prometía dolor si intentaba dejar de responder.**

"Tan exigente", bromeó Hazel.

**Renunciando a su destino, Naruto miró al suelo y murmuró incoherentemente. Inmediatamente se sorprendió por la chica que besó y se vio obligado a mirarla a los ojos.**

**"¡Más fuerte!" Thalia gruñó mientras sostenía al adolescente rubio por el cuello de su chaqueta.**

"Dame una paliza, amante", bromeó Leo, sorprendido, "¡Ow!"

**_¿Está mal que me encuentre tan caliente? _****Una pequeña voz preguntó en el fondo de la mente de Naruto.**

"Bueno, ese tipo de juego puede ser divertido", reflexionó la Dama de las palomas con un dedo en la barbilla.

Thalia palideció ante eso.

**Inmediatamente fue desterrado por el rubio, quien repitió: "¡Ella quería que yo organizara un concierto para el Campamento Mestizo!"**

**Percy y Grover se miraron antes de reprimir una risita. ¿Seriamente? ¿Quería que la rubia hiciera un concierto? Eso sonaba tan estúpido.**

"En realidad no", dijo Afrodita con un puchero.

**"¿Qué más? ¡Eso no puede haber sido!" Thalia empujó con el ceño fruncido. Naruto tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras pensaba en qué hacer. ¿Le dice lo que sabe y arriesga su relación o la retiene?**

"Es mejor que no", Thalia frunció el ceño profundamente.

**"No puedo decir", dijo después de un momento de pensar una mentira, "¡Me hizo jurar que no hablaría de eso!"**

**Thalia lo miró por un largo momento antes de soltar su chaqueta, empujándolo con un gruñido, "¡Bien!"**

Thalia parecía molesta por eso.

**La chica de cabello negro se dio la vuelta abruptamente y comenzó a irse. Naruto se frotó la nuca mientras la observaba irrumpir hacia el oeste. Vio el destello de traición y dolor que cruzó por sus ojos, pero no podía contarle sobre ****_ese_**** campamento. Aún no. Maldita sea, ¿por qué su padre tenía que ser el Dios de las Verdades? ¿Por qué la mentira horrible tenía que ser hereditaria en el acervo genético de Apolo?**

Apollo gimió, "Lo sé ... ¿Qué estaba pensando en ese entonces? Ahora apenas puedo salir con nada ..."

**Con un suspiro de resignación, hizo un gesto a los demás para que lo siguieran y rápidamente alcanzaron a la Hiriente Hija de Zeus.**

**Thalia flexionó las manos mientras continuaba asaltando durante la noche. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella? ¿No era suficiente que ella confiara en él? Tal vez fue porque todavía pensaba que ella necesitaba ser protegida. ¡Decir ah! No había necesitado ser protegida desde que era una niña.**

Thalia asintió con la cabeza sobre eso mientras sostenía su chaqueta más cerca.

**_Fue mi primer beso, ¿no fue suficiente con que le di eso? ¿Qué más quiere él? ¿Quiere que le diga que yo ... yo ..._**

"¡Dilo!" Percy gritó de alegría. Payback!

**Thalia sintió ganas de arrancarse el pelo con lo inútil que era este proceso de pensamiento. Si ni siquiera podía admitir cómo se sentía acerca de él en su cabeza, ¿cómo esperaba expresarse a él vocalmente?**

"Bueno, podría darte algunos consejos, o bueno, mi otro yo, ella realmente debería haberlo hecho", reflexionó Afrodita mientras continuaba.

**"¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?" Thalia saltó cuando Grover se acercó a ella. Miró hacia adelante y notó que Naruto y Percy hablaban de sus primeras aventuras, las de Naruto en los últimos siete años y las dos misiones anteriores de Percy, mientras que Zoë y Phoebe parecían tener su propia discusión.**

**"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Grover?" la hija de Zeus preguntó con el ceño fruncido, "Pensé que estarías allí con mi primo anegado y el idiota rubio".**

**Grover se rió entre dientes, "Sí ... Thalia, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco agresiva?"**

"Mina terrestre", siseó Piper dolorosamente.

**"¿Qué quieres decir con agresivo?" la chica respondió mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron.**

**Sintiendo peligro, Grover se explicó a sí mismo:**

"Cabra inteligente", bromeó Leo.

**"Thalia, estás ****_no_**** el único que no sabe todo sobre él. Íbamos a una vez que llegamos al campamento, pero nunca hemos obtuvo toda la historia de Naruto porque ... ya sabes."**

**"Sí ... eso me recuerda que tengo que patearle el trasero por hacernos dejarlo atrás", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa. Grover le devolvió la sonrisa, incitándola a soltar una sonrisa y suspirar tristemente. Levantó la vista y observó cómo el rubio golpeaba a Percy al revés por algo, recordándole lo que solía hacer con Luke cuando estaban caminando por la ciudad.**

"¿Entonces me está tratando como si fuera Luke?" Percy preguntó. También algo más que quiere que responda, ¿por qué todos lo golpeaban?

**"Yo solo ... No tenía que quedarse atrás", Thalia susurró con el ceño fruncido, "Podríamos haberlos manejado como un grupo".**

**"Thalía, ****_ninguno_**** de nosotros estaba listo para enfrentar al Hombre Toro", respondió Grover, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro de manera tranquilizadora, "Al menos tenía esa cosa de clon para respaldarlo cuando luchó contra esa horda. Y tú no estás el único que siente que lo decepcionamos. Annabeth, yo ... Incluso ... Incluso Luke ".**

**"¡Pero no eras tú quien buscaba esa cosa!" Thalia replicó cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, deteniéndose y mirando al sátiro, "¡Fue ****_mi_**** culpa! ¡Me apartó cuando pude ayudarlo! ¡Debería haber regresado corriendo para ayudarlo de todos modos!"**

Thalia frunció el ceño, sin siquiera querer saber lo que había sucedido, ya que podía sentir el dolor en su otra con solo escucharla. Ella siempre mantenía su corazón en una caja fuerte, pero este tipo seguía abriendo el de su pareja.

**"Entonces no estarías aquí ahora", argumentó Grover, "Annabeth se habría roto por perder a su hermana mayor y Luke habría perdido la oportunidad de perder a su primer amigo".**

**"¿Como ya lo hizo? ¿Cuándo me envenenó mientras yo era un árbol?" Thalia escupió, la traición de uno de sus primeros amigos.**

Nadie habló de eso, pero Jason tenía el ceño fruncido por eso.

**era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Al igual que Annabeth, esperaba que hubiera una oportunidad de devolver a Luke a su estado anterior.**

Annabeth y Thalia se acercaron un poco más y se tomaron de la mano como medio de apoyo.

**Grover no pudo pensar en una respuesta. ¿Cómo pudo él? No sintió la traición directa de ser envenenado y casi asesinado por Luke. Claro que se sintió traicionado porque Luke se volvió contra el campamento, pero también Annabeth y una buena parte del Campamento Mestizo. Era el Naruto del campamento: mayor, divertido, alegre y optimista. Siempre ayudando a los campistas que podía cuando podía, independientemente de su cabaña.**

**Se podría decir que Luke mantuvo a Naruto vivo después de su muerte.**

Hermes le dedicó una sonrisa triste, si Luke hubiera colgado allí. Él lloró por dentro.

**"Hola, vamos a ... Thalia-chan, ¿qué pasa?" Habla del diablo y él aparecerá en un destello de luz dorada.**

"Más como un ángel cariño", corrigió la Diosa del Amor.

**Lo primero que notó Naruto fueron las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, y lo último que esperaba era ser abrazado por la hija de Zeus. Unos temblores y un sollozo ahogado escaparon de la niña de quince años, lo que hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño mientras la abrazaba rápidamente.**

"¡Momento del evento, es un evento!" El lector aplaudió.

**Frotándole la espalda, miró a Grover, quien en silencio le dijo que se encargara de eso antes de salir corriendo para reagruparse con los demás.**

**"Shh, Thalia-chan, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto, un poco preocupado ya que esto era muy raro para la chica en sus brazos.**

"Me estás diciendo, amigo", estuvo de acuerdo Thalia.

**Thalia se recuperó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de la adolescente antes de responder suavemente.**

**Al no haberla escuchado, Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué dijiste?"**

**"No me dejes", suplicó Thalia, mirándolo, "Por favor ... yo ... no puedo perder a nadie más. No es como lo hice con Jason y Luke".**

Jason se estremeció un poco y miró a su hermana con ojos doloridos. Ella lo miró y soltó la mano de Annabeth y agarró la suya mientras apretaban la mano del otro ligeramente. Estaban juntos, eso era lo que importaba en este momento.

**La mandíbula de Naruto se crispó, pero sacudió la sensación y la abrazó con más fuerza. Se inclinó y capturó sus labios una vez más en un suave beso. Thalia se relajó lentamente en el beso, sus mejillas se calentaron y su depresión se desvaneció.**

"Aww", Cooed las chicas y los chicos palidecieron en el momento blando. Thalia escondió su rostro con un gemido.

**Después de unos buenos segundos, se separaron y Naruto apoyó su frente sobre la de ella como lo había hecho antes. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, los ojos azul eléctrico mirando a los ojos azules con un segundo anillo de oro a su alrededor.**

**Naruto rompió el silencio, hablando en voz baja: "No puedo garantizar que no volveré a morir, Thalia-chan, pero haré todo lo posible para no hacerlo. Incluso si lo hago, el propio Lord Hades tendrá que arrastrarme". al Tártaro antes de que te deje ".**

Hades apretó los labios ante la idea de tener que hacer trabajos manuales solo por un alma.

**"¿Promesa?" Thalia preguntó en un tono suave similar. Naruto le sonrió y le robó otro beso.**

**Cuando rompieron, susurró: "Es la promesa de toda una vida".**

"... Está bien, eso suena familiar", dijo Apolo después de un momento, pensando en su barbilla.

"¿Cursi, mucho?" Ares resopló.

"¡Cállate!" Afrodita espetó antes de suspirar felizmente, "¡Oh, esto está resultando maravillosamente! ¿Quién quiere leer a continuación?"

* * *

Frank había pensado que era sigiloso, pero lamentablemente no lo era.

Era Utah y pasó de contrabando a un foso de leones, lateralmente. Se transformó en uno y mostró dominio frente al líder del pequeño orgullo de los leones.

Pero esa no fue la peor noticia, no.

Estaba en un circo.

"¡Vamos, bola de pelo, necesitas el espectáculo!" una de las personas de circo le gritó y a regañadientes se convirtió en parte del espectáculo.

Bueno, creo que cerró la boca sobre la mano del domador de leones.

Lo que importaba eran las pequeñas cosas después de todo.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

"Lo haré," ofreció Hephaestus bruscamente. Su esposa dejó caer el libro en su mano y él se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a leer.

**Naruto y Thalia se reagruparon con los demás unos minutos después de que Thalia se hubiera recompuesto. La luna estaba más al oeste de lo normal, pero el grupo lo atribuyó a que Apolo reanudó su deber. Naruto llamó a todos a acampar y estar listos para levantarse temprano y brillante. Una vez que encontró un lugar para acostarse, Naruto inmediatamente se desmayó con un ronquido.**

**Percy vio esto y una ceja oscura se alzó divertido mientras pensaba, ****_Guess besándose y huir de un cerdo gigante es agotador. ¿Me pregunto cuál le sacó más?_**

"Sí plantea la pregunta", dijo Percy con una risita.

**"Cifras", murmuró Thalia mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio a su izquierda.**

"¿Por qué no acurrucarse un poco más cerca, Thalía?" Piper preguntó en broma.

**La adolescente de cabello negro estaba acostada de lado, mirando al ronquido rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en el sonido de sus ronquidos.**

Afrodita arrulló ante eso y Thalia simplemente gimió en sus manos. ¡Que alguien lo detenga!

**Phoebe y Zoë decidieron dormir a la derecha de Naruto con una buena distancia entre ellas. Grover fue a tomar el lugar más cercano por los Cazadores, pero fue detenido por su amigo divertido pero exasperado cuando Percy agarró el brazo del sátiro y negó con la cabeza.**

**"Puedes besarles el trasero mañana", se quejó Percy mientras se dejaba caer y cerró los ojos, "Hora de dormir ahora".**

**Grover suspiró pero aceptó, cayendo de espaldas con un gruñido antes de unirse a los demás en el reino de Morfeo.**

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe justo cuando el sol comenzó a levantarse en la distancia. Con un gruñido, abrazó la almohada con más fuerza y apoyó la mejilla contra el borde borroso. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta de que ****_no_**** se ****_había_**** quedado dormido con una almohada, y mucho menos una del tamaño de un cuerpo.**

"No", Thalia susurró con voz horrorizada.

**Ojos azules con pupilas en forma de sol en miniatura se abrieron de golpe antes de mirar su "almohada", la cara del rubio rápidamente se puso roja por lo que encontró.**

"Eso es un sí, Thalia", susurró Annabeth, tratando de contener su risa.

**Thalia se había movido en algún momento de la noche para acostarse a su lado, lo que resultó en su posición actual de cuchara.**

"Bueno, sabes sobre los deseos subconscientes, ¿verdad?" Nico preguntó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Thalia se viera aún más horrorizada. ¡Su representante estaba cayendo tan rápido!

**El rubio se preguntó brevemente si un Kawarimi rápido con alguien más lo beneficiaría o si su mejor curso de acción sería saltar de su posición.**

"Cambiaría con Zoë; sería la cosa más divertida de todas", comentó Percy sonriendo, haciendo que Annabeth asintiera con él.

**Tampoco tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando Thalia comenzó a moverse.**

**"Mn ... Estúpidas rocas", se quejó la chica de cabello negro mientras arrastraba los pies en su sueño en un esfuerzo por sentirse aún más cómoda. Cuando eso falló, ella buscó detrás de ella hacia la cintura de Naruto donde su problema matutino estaba presionando contra ella.**

Una carcajada llenó la cámara cuando Thalia solo quería morir, allí mismo.

**Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se convirtió en un chillido cuando Thalia agarró con éxito la 'roca' ofensiva y comenzó a alejarla, aunque era más como frotar a Naruto.**

"Tienes que ser un poco más gentil, Thalia ... a menos que esté interesado en eso", dijo Afrodita.

Thalia se volvió hacia su tío no muerto y le suplicó desesperadamente: "Mátame".

Hades sonrió malvadamente y sacudió la cabeza, "No, esto es mucho peor".

**No demasiado interesado en quedar atrapado en esta vergonzosa situación, Naruto rápidamente agarró su muñeca y apartó las caderas de ella. Rápidamente soltó su brazo y sacó su otra mano de su lugar de descanso, rodando para mirar hacia la otra dirección con una cara ardiente.**

**_Bueno, afortunadamente, nadie que conozco fue testigo de eso,_**** pensó Naruto aliviado.**

"Oh, él no tiene idea", se rió Apolo.

**Mientras tanto en el Olimpo ...**

**Apolo se dobló de la risa, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ante lo que casi le había sucedido a su hijo. Claro, pensó que ver a su hijo dormir era extraño, pero cuando vio que la hija de Zeus se había abrazado a él, tuvo que verlo. Sin mencionar que Artemis no estaba cerca para regañarlo por ser tan inmaduro.**

**La idea de su hermana hizo que la risa de Apolo se apagara antes de que él suspiró, "Mejor regrese a la búsqueda".**

**_Orgulloso, Pequeña Vorágine_**** , pensó Apolo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a Sol con un destello de luz.**

**Naruto estornudó mientras se estiraba. Frotándose la nariz, el rubio miró al sol con una mirada acusadora.**

"Oh, me pregunto para qué." Artemisa preguntó sarcásticamente.

Apolo parecía avergonzado.

**Después de un momento de silencio, decidió comenzar a despertar a los demás. Dando la vuelta al pequeño campamento, comenzó a empujar a sus compañeros de búsqueda despiertos. Thalia se despertó con una pequeña mirada que le pareció linda.**

"Bueno, ahora sabemos que le gusta uno de los escenarios permanentes de Thalia", bromeó Leo, agachándose bajo un aperitivo.

**Percy se limpió la baba que se había acumulado alrededor de su boca,**

Percy gimió molesto; él todavía hizo eso!

**y Grover escupió el arbusto muerto que estaba royendo mientras dormía. Despertar a los cazadores resultó ser innecesario, ya que se habían despertado al estornudo de Naruto.**

"Siempre alerta", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.

**El Guardián sonrió a su grupo completamente despierto antes de mirar hacia el oeste. Mirando hacia atrás, resumió el plan: "Muy bien, nos dirigiremos hacia el depósito de chatarra del tío Heph. Recuerde, no tome nada".**

**El grupo le devolvió el saludo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el depósito de chatarra en cuestión. Naruto abrió el camino con Thalia cerca detrás de él. Después de unos minutos de viaje silencioso, Percy habló: "Entonces ... Tal vez debería haber dicho esto antes, pero Apolo me dio algunos consejos".**

**"Si tuviera algo que ver con las chicas, te sugiero que te olvides de eso", respondió rápidamente Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"¡Oye!" El dios del sol gritó.

**Thalia rio mientras los dos cazadores sonreían ante el golpe del hermano mujeriego de su Diosa.**

"Siempre molestando a mí", Apolo hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

**"Bueno, sí, eso ya lo hice", regresó Percy con su pequeña sonrisa.**

"Te estoy dando una quemadura de sol por eso, Jackson," Apollo gruñó cuando Percy farfulló, ¿por qué él?

**"Pero estoy hablando de la búsqueda. Dijo algo sobre este tipo cerca de ... ¡Cercanos!"**

**"¡Nereus!" Naruto y Zoë corrigieron antes de mirarse. Naruto habló primero, "¡Jinx! ¡Me debes un ramen!"**

**"Tch, no te debo nada", se burló el Cazador con el ceño fruncido.**

**Naruto respondió: "Me debes tanto ramen. ¡Te hechizo, por lo tanto, me debes ramen!"**

"Zoë nunca lo entendería", sonrió Annabeth, burlándose de Thalia y Percy.

**"Estaba bajo la suposición de que tú y Grace eran, ¿qué dicen hoy, un artículo? ¿Realmente prefieres hombres crudos a ella?" Phoebe preguntó con una sonrisa.**

"¡Oh, ho! ¡Un cazador con algo de chispa!" Ares se rio con los demás.

"Genial, incluso Phoebe lo dice", murmuró Thalia con las mejillas ardientes.

**El grupo se echó a reír cuando los dos se pusieron rojos y comenzaron a soltar excusas mientras caminaban. Thalia ante la afirmación de que los dos semidioses eran un artículo y Naruto ante la insinuación de que podría ser gay.**

**"¿Cómo no sabes qué es el ramen?" Naruto finalmente preguntó cuando tuvo su sonrojo bajo control, "¡Es la comida de los dioses!"**

"No, no lo es", dijeron los dioses.

**"Pensé que era ambrosía", bromeó Percy.**

"Exactamente", dijo Annabeth.

**"Lo mismo", descartó Naruto, "papá me dijo que en el Este encontraron un alijo de ambrosía y lograron licuarlo. ¡Agregaron la ambrosía a un tazón de fideos y así comenzaron el maravilloso regalo para el hombre conocido como ramen!"**

Todos se volvieron hacia Apolo, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**"... Santo cielo, ¿hablas en serio?" Thalia preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras los demás miraban su espalda.**

**"No", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, "Los mortales y los monstruos no pueden comer ambrosía, Thalia-chan, ¡pero crearon el equivalente! Es ramen. ¡Incluso en el nombre! ¡R-AMEN! ¡Aleluya! ¡Dioses arriba por la deliciosa comida que nos dieron! "**

"Creo que encontramos algo mal en su cabeza", señaló Athena suavemente.

**Thalia miró al rubio antes de golpearlo en la cabeza por su cojo intento de broma. Naruto parpadeó dos veces antes de mirarla con una mirada.**

**"Primero que nada, ow", dijo el rubio antes de sonreír una vez más, "Y en segundo lugar, Zoë-chan todavía me debe ramen".**

"Paga tus deudas, Zoë", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.

**"¡No te debo nada!" Zoë gruñó con frustración. Percy y Grover ahogaron sus risitas cuando ella los fulminó con la mirada. Phoebe y Thalia todavía sonrieron a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que el teniente les envió.**

**"Sigues diciéndote eso", saludó al rubio. Miró al hijo de Poseidón con una ceja arqueada, "Entonces, ¿mi papá dijo que encontrara a Nereus?"**

**"Sí, no sé por qué, sin embargo", se encogió de hombros Percy. Naruto asintió con un murmullo de pensamiento.**

**"Bueno, lidiaremos con eso cuando lleguemos a California", dijo el rubio, "es un mar inmortal, por lo que probablemente estará cerca de la costa".**

**"De hecho", acordó Zoë, "¡Debemos apresurarnos!"**

"Cojo", gruñó Nico, tan antigua charla, ¡y debería saberlo!

**"Por el amor de - ¡Nadie dice eso más, Nightshade!" Thalia dijo con una mirada molesta en su rostro.**

**"Ah, déjalo en paz, Thalia-chan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "No es culpa de Zoë-chan que sea tan inepta con las formas del inglés moderno. ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionaría ante los ebonics?"**

Los gemelos Archer, el Cazador y el combo del mar de la sabiduría se rieron de ese. Oh, pobre Zoë si ella comenzó a hablar de esa manera.

**Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia adelante, "Bueno, generalmente no soy un apostador, pero diez dólares dicen que es el depósito de chatarra del tío Heph".**

**Los otros cinco siguieron su mirada antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en una gran área cercada con varias siluetas grandes. El grupo regresó a su caminata silenciosa mientras corrían hacia el depósito de chatarra. A medida que se acercaban, la muñeca izquierda de Naruto comenzó a arder, aunque alejó la sensación. Al llegar a las puertas principales después de diez minutos de caminar, Naruto estaba apretando los dientes por el dolor que le causaba su pulsera. Disminuyó la velocidad, llamando la atención de los demás que siguieron su ejemplo, antes de detenerse por completo. Naruto se agarró la muñeca con un gemido de dolor y cayó de rodillas. El rubio miró el brazalete, "¿Cuál es tu problema, Kyu?"**

"¿Cuál es el trato de su pulsera?" Piper cuestionó.

**"(Bueno, bueno, bueno, entonces lo que Madara-sama dijo es verdad)", dijo una voz familiar solo para un miembro del grupo. Naruto rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre alto y azul con una cara de tiburón. Llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas que lo decoraban y un protector facial que tenía una placa de metal similar al cinturón de Naruto, solo con cuatro líneas onduladas y cortadas. Tenía ojos dorados penetrantes y cabello azul marino con púas. Los dientes afilados se revelaron en una sonrisa siniestra cuando el hombre colocó un paquete gigante de vendajes sobre su hombro.**

"Poseidón, ¿qué animal jugaste esta vez?" Preguntó Hades con impaciencia.

"¡No hice tal cosa!" El dios del mar replicó con la cara roja.

**"Kisame," gruñó Naruto, sus ojos parpadeando rojos, "(¿Cómo llegaste aquí?)"**

**"¿Conoces a este chico?" Percy preguntó en voz baja.**

**"Desafortunadamente", respondió Naruto mientras se levantaba mientras aún sostenía su brazo, "(¡Contéstame, cara de pez! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?)"**

"Bueno, Percy está allí para la búsqueda", respondió Nico con una risita.

"¡Oye!"

**"(Tch, no es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero Madara-sama me trajo aquí," respondió Kisame antes de sonreír una vez más. Su idioma cambió al inglés y con un acento muy fuerte, preguntó: "Entonces ... ¿haremos esto de la manera más fácil, o tendré que afeitarme las piernas?"**

"¡Bah! Eso no es amenazante, afeitarte las piernas, aburrido", gruñó Ares con el ceño fruncido.

**"Vas a intentarlo", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras enviaba chakra a través de su pulsera y anunció: "¡Rugido por mí!"**

**"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo truco?" Kisame preguntó con una sonrisa. El resto del grupo estaba retrocediendo cuando la intención asesina de Kisame comenzó a salir de su entusiasmo. Percy sintió que se estaba ahogando en el aire, que el pez azul lo iba a matar de una de las maneras más brutales que se le ocurriera.**

"Hm ... Eso es interesante", reflexionó el dios de la guerra. Tal vez podría descubrir cómo irradiar aún más sed de sangre y obtener ese efecto.

**Naruto extendió su brazo izquierdo mientras una luz roja emitida por la pulsera. Su escudo y espada reaparecieron y Naruto rápidamente agarró el mango de su espada, haciendo que la cara de zorro en su escudo mirara al Biju Humano.**

**"¡Jajajaja! Mírate, mocoso, jugando espadachín, qué lindo", se rió Kisame mientras balanceaba su espada en el suelo, "Muy bien, veamos qué tan bueno eres en el kenjutsu".**

"Se refiere a la técnica de la espada", bromeó Apolo a quienes no sabían japonés.

**"¡Chicos!" Gritó Naruto, sacándolos de sus variadas alucinaciones, "En mi marca, corre por él. Lo detendré lo mejor que pueda".**

Ares gritó, "¡Sí! ¡Otra pelea!"

**"¿Quieres que te dejemos aquí en contra de ****_eso_**** ?" Percy gritó con incredulidad. Naruto lo miró por encima del hombro con una mirada severa.**

**"¡Sí! Ninguno de ustedes está listo para enfrentar a Kisame", respondió Naruto mientras internamente continuaba, ****_yo tampoco. No estoy preparado para pelear contra un Nin clasificado S. Mi mejor oportunidad es usar _****_eso_****_ , detenerlo y luego correr por él._**

"Oh, ¿hora secreta de armas?" Leo preguntó con entusiasmo.

**"¿Estas loco?" Thalia le preguntó con un gruñido: "No te dejaremos atrás, Bigotes. Lo derribaremos juntos".**

**"¡No, no lo harás!" Naruto le gritó, haciéndola retroceder ante la feroz respuesta. Él la fulminó con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Kisame, que seguía sonriendo: "¡Si pelearas contra él, Thalia, morirías en cuestión de minutos! Este no es un monstruo sin sentido que tiene una debilidad. Es un humano a la par con Herc el Jerk en términos de fuerza y un maestro espadachín de mi tierra natal. Él está aquí por una cosa ".**

"¿En serio? Dudo que pueda igualar a Jerkules", dijo Ares con incredulidad.

"Sin embargo, no lo sabemos, así que quién puede decirlo", señaló Athena.

**"¡Y te tengo esta vez, maldito mocoso!" Kisame anunció cuando apareció de repente frente a Naruto con su arma masiva levantada sobre su hombro. Su arma vendada sonó contra el escudo de Naruto cuando Naruto trató de mantenerse firme. Esto no era como pelear con el hijo de Ares, no, esta era una situación de vida o muerte que solo él tenía la oportunidad de sobrevivir.**

**"¡Zoë, tú estás a cargo! ¡Te alcanzaré más tarde, ahora muévete!" ladró el rubio cuando comenzó a acumular energía a su alrededor.**

**"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Zoë anunció cuando ella y Phoebe comenzaron a correr hacia el depósito de chatarra. Thalia dudó, mirando al rubio luchando con un evidente conflicto escrito en su rostro antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.**

"Por supuesto que no me gustaría irme ... lo hago una vez y él murió", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido de culpa que su otra mujer probablemente estaba sintiendo.

**Sus ojos se entrecerraron y ella captó la indirecta, volviéndose para seguir a Percy y Grover. Los otros no vieron las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando pensó en la última vez que él la obligó a seguir adelante.**

Thalia frunció el ceño ante eso.

**Naruto apretó los dientes al sentir que Samehada comenzaba a drenarlo a través de la conexión con su escudo. La sonrisa de Kisame se hizo más amplia cuando Naruto hizo un corte desesperado con su espada en el brazo abierto de Kisame. El ex shinobi de Kirigakure no Sato recibió el golpe y pateó al rubio, la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció una vez que el rubio se elevó hacia atrás antes de aterrizar en la áspera capa superior del desierto sobre su espalda.**

**"¡Vamos mocoso, siete años después, esperaba un desafío!" Kisame se burló con una sonrisa.**

"Ooo", se burló el dios de la guerra.

**"Y esperaba que ya te hubieras convertido en el plato de sushi de alguien", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Se puso de pie y cargó hacia adelante, agachándose bajo el giro sorprendentemente rápido de Kisame mientras cortaba simultáneamente el costado del hombre. Un puño revuelto lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás antes de que tuviera que rodar fuera del camino de un Samehada que caía hacia abajo.**

**Kisame se rió entre dientes mientras giraba el mango de su espada en su mano, haciendo que se desataran más ataduras. El rubio sintió que su sangre abandonaba su rostro cuando palideció cuando se reveló la forma completa de Samehada. La espada se rió de él, haciendo que su estómago se volviera preocupado.**

"¿Una espada sensible?" Hefesto preguntó, intrigado.

"...Increíble." Ares declaró con una sonrisa loca.

**"Le dije a mi líder que sería rápido para que esos molestos inmortales no se enteraran de nuestro plan", dijo Kisame mientras le daba a su espada una cariñosa palmadita.**

"¿Maldito?" Poseidón frunció el ceño profundamente. Su hermano menor había comenzado a ponerse rojo en la cara y Hades se encogió de hombros mientras estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de pensamiento que se le aplicaba.

**"Ahora quédate quieto para que pueda afeitarte los brazos y las piernas".**

**Naruto entrecerró los ojos y enfundó su espada. Giró el hombro de su brazo con escudo y el escudo Arcadia giró. Con sus ojos determinados fijos en su enemigo actual, Naruto habló con convicción en su voz: " ****_Señor de la naturaleza, Señor de la tierra, invoco el poder de Pan! Escudo de Pan, revela tu verdadera forma; en pago ... ¡Sacrifico mi propio brazo!_**** "**

"¿Una oración de sacrificio? No he visto tal cosa desde los viejos tiempos", Artemis frunció el ceño con preocupación. Y lo hizo tan descaradamente también.

Apolo frunció el ceño junto con ella, preguntándose qué estaría pensando su hijo.

**Sus palabras terminaron, el escudo de Arcadia comenzó a brillar y la rubia comenzó a mostrar signos de usar el chakra de la Naturaleza. Naruto lanzó un grito de dolor cuando el escudo Arcadia comenzó a segmentarse y se expandió hasta su hombro. El escudo envolvió su brazo, reemplazando músculo y hueso con metal sólido. La hoja una vez enfundada se había fusionado con un guantelete que parecía un tamaño demasiado grande para la rubia. Ahora su brazo izquierdo era fácilmente dos veces más grande que el derecho y el lado izquierdo de la cara de Naruto ganó varios segmentos rojos de metal que combinaban con su nuevo brazo.**

"Whoa", Leo supuso los pensamientos de todos.

"Eso es simplemente increíble", dijo Nico en voz baja.

**"Je, eso es nuevo. Supongo que mejor dejo de jugar", comentó Kisame mientras apuñalaba a Samehada en el suelo. Rápidamente comenzó a pasar por algunos sellos manuales, ****"¡** Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Lanzamiento de agua: Ola explosiva de colisión de agua)! **"**

**Levantando su mano izquierda para ahuecar su boca, las mejillas de Kisame se hincharon antes de comenzar a vomitar agua hasta el punto de que Naruto se preocupó de que se enfrentara a un pariente directo de Percy, o peor, un descendiente de Oceanus.**

Poseidón retumbó ante la sola mención de que el Titán tendría un descendiente. Si era cierto, esperaba que el joven semidiós lo matara.

"No puedo hacer eso", dijo Percy con asombro, "Quiero decir, me quitaría mucho, y quiero decir _mucho_ , pero wow".

**Saltando sobre el agua con el chakra forzado en sus piernas, Naruto evitó el furioso líquido con su nuevo puño levantado, "¡Dilo, no lo pulverices, gilipollas!"**

**Kisame estaba impresionado de que el mocoso lograra evitar ser golpeado por el agua que corría, algo con lo que incluso la élite Jonin luchaba cuando peleaban, pero estaba completamente enojado cuando el puño del rubio chocó con su mandíbula.**

"¡Cómelo, carnada de tiburón!" Thalia aplaudió.

"Un poco más fuerte Thalia", bromeó Jason con una sonrisa.

"Oh cállate Jay".

**Como le había hecho a Naruto, Kisame se alejó de su improvisado lago.**

**Después de que dejó de patinar sobre la tierra, Kisame se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, "¡Pequeña mierda!"**

**"Palos y piedras, sushi-man," se burló Naruto. Estaba jadeando fuertemente y eso se debía a que todavía no se había entrenado lo suficiente como para usar todo su potencial en el 'Modo Sabio' con la fusión Arcadia. Principalmente porque no estaba demasiado interesado en sacrificar una extremidad cada vez que tenía que usarla, pero al igual que con Pein, Naruto tuvo que luchar contra el ninja desaparecido con clasificación S desde el primer momento o habría muerto. minutos. Quizás incluso menos.**

"¿Me pregunto qué más pueden hacer estos llamados S-Rankers?" Ares reflexionó con gran interés.

**"¡Oh, eso es todo! Vas a hacer que Samehada sea realmente feliz mientras ella se deleita con tu carne", gruñó Kisame mientras corría hacia adelante. Naruto desvió la hoja giratoria y respondió con una cruz izquierda al hombre azul. Kisame gruñó y tropezó hacia atrás antes de balancearse de nuevo, "¡Pequeña mierda descarada! Solo muere ya".**

**"No puedo hacer eso", respondió Naruto mientras se agachaba bajo el columpio y retiraba su mano, "Le prometí a alguien importante para mí que aún no moriría".**

Afrodita sonrió brillantemente mientras chillaba, "¡Oh! ¡Escuchaste eso Thalia, un grito para ti ~!"

Thalia tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**El puño de Naruto voló hacia adelante e impactó directamente en el estómago del miembro de Akatsuki, dejándolo sin aliento. Naruto luego usó el** Hiraishin **para reaparecer detrás de Kisame, arrojando todo ****tipo de combos zurdos contra la espalda descuidada del shinobi mayor.**

"Me pregunto la verdadera mecánica de esa técnica", estudió Athena con ojos calculadores.

**Terminado su bombardeo, Naruto regresó al frente de su oponente y su gran mano izquierda se abrió de par en par. Kisame, mirando a través de un ojo entrecerrado, gimió de repente cuando vio una bola de oro brillante girar en la mano de Naruto.**

**"Ha sido divertido, Kisame, pero tengo cosas que hacer, diosas para salvar, ya sabes cómo es", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras adelantaba su brazo, "¡Come esto!** Taiyoton: Rasengan (Sun Release: Esfera en espiral) **"**

"Whoo!" Apolo vitoreó, con los brazos en el aire, "¡Movimiento solar, hizo un movimiento solar!"

**El brazo de Kisame se movió rápidamente, derribando a Samehada para defenderse y absorber el ataque de chakra que se aproximaba. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que el nuevo Chakra de la Naturaleza mejorado por Dios de Naruto era demasiado potente para que la espada pudiera manejarlo, lo que hacía que no lo defendiera.**

"Así que absorbió este material de chakra, pero como Naruto lo tenía tan grueso, no pudo, ¿verdad?" Leo supuso con la cabeza inclinada.

"Correcto", Annabeth asintió, preguntándose qué más podría hacer el chakra.

**El sol de mano atravesó fácilmente las escamas de Samehada, rompiendo la base de la espada y obligando a Kisame a volar por los aires, esta vez a más de cincuenta pies de distancia.**

"¡Un pez volador!" Hazel gruñó.

**Cuando el hombre azul gigante golpeó el suelo, un grito silencioso escapó de sus labios cuando la espalda previamente atacada se hizo añicos en el impacto.**

"Oh, simplemente odio cuando eso sucede", se burló Ares quejándose con simpatía.

**Afortunadamente, su columna vertebral todavía estaba intacta, pero estaba muy magullada y todos los nervios debajo de los moretones enviaban alertas al cerebro del hombre. Su cuerpo quedó atrapado por el daño que le infligieron y tosió sangre. Colocando su mano vacía en el suelo, Kisame luchó para volver a levantarse, derrumbándose de nuevo en la tierra con la sangre acumulada a su alrededor.**

"Con suerte también muerto", comentó Percy con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba este tipo.

**Descansando sobre una rodilla, Naruto jadeó mientras miraba al shinobi derribado, esperando unos momentos para ver si el hombre volvería a ponerse de pie. Con cautela acercándose al cuerpo, Naruto se agachó y presionó los dos dedos de su mano normal contra el cuello del hombre, buscando un pulso. No hubo ninguno.**

"Bien", dijo Poseidón severamente, este aspirante a tritón era una burla a su Reino.

**Contento de saber que el hombre estaba muerto por los golpes que derrumbarían las rocas, Naruto corrió borracho hacia el depósito de chatarra, con la esperanza de reagruparse antes de perder el menguante modo Sabio y, en consecuencia, su brazo. Y luego está el problema de la pérdida total de sangre. Desmayarse tan cerca de un enemigo más fuerte decidido a intentar recuperar el Kyubi no Kitsune no era una buena idea para el que sabía dónde estaba la criatura. Incluso si dicho enemigo estaba muerto, los aliados de dicho enemigo tratarían de capturarlo en su estado débil, que era algo que realmente no podía permitirse en este momento.**

"Una jugada inteligente", Athena asintió.

**"¡No deberíamos haberlo dejado!" Thalia gritó mientras ella y Zoë discutían en medio del gran depósito de chatarra, "¿Viste a ese tipo? ¡Es un monstruo!"**

"Tan preocupado", Piper sonrió al Cazador.

"Tú también lo estarías si fuera Jason", Thalia frunció el ceño a la niña, haciendo que el Niño del Amor se detuviera con una mueca.

"Solo estaba jugando", murmuró.

**"Escuchaste a Uzumaki", replicó Zoë, "No hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad. ¡Sin mencionar que todavía tenemos que encontrar a Lady Artemis!"**

**"¿Entonces estás dispuesto a sacrificar a cualquiera de nosotros solo para salvarla? ¿Eso es todo un Cazador?" Thalia acusó.**

Artemis hizo una mueca ante eso.

**"¡Tu boca te meterá en problemas, Grace!" Zoë espetó enojada, "Uzumaki conoce a ese hombre, él es el más adecuado para detenerse y retirarse".**

**"Sentiste esa onda expansiva, ¡no finjas que no lo hiciste!" gritó la hija de Zeus, "Él podría estar en problemas, o ... o ..."**

**"Thalia", dijo Percy, dando un paso adelante y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la niña mayor. Su atención sobre él, el semidiós más joven continuó: "Va a estar bien. Mira, puede que no sea su mejor amigo, pero incluso sé cuándo admitir que alguien es más fuerte que yo".**

"Mira a Percy, dándose cuenta de que es más débil", arrulló Nico.

Percy frunció el ceño a su primo, sí, el semidiós rubio era más fuerte, pero sintió que su otro lo alcanzaría.

**Demonios, ****_venció a_**** Ares en una guerra de bromas. ¿Cuántos semidioses pueden afirmar eso? "**

"Buena manera de tratar de aligerar el ánimo del cerebro de algas", Annabeth le sonrió a su novio.

"Lo intento", el chico de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros.

**Thalia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se frotaba los ojos. "Gracias, cabeza de alga".**

Thalia gime, ¿por qué su otro ser tan emocional? ... Tal vez realmente era esa época del mes.

**_¿Un insulto? _****Percy se quejó interiormente antes de sacudirse ese tipo de pensamiento. Thalia todavía estaba preocupada por la rubia y estaba luchando por mantener su rutina de chica dura. Ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en eso, en opinión de Percy.**

"Gracias, Percy", sonrió Thalia.

"Bueno, tienes que derribar las paredes de vez en cuando", replicó Percy sonriendo.

"Psh, sí, claro", respondió la hija de Zeus.

**"Bueno ... no ... esperaba ... un discurso ... de usted ... aliento de agua salada", jadeó un rubio familiar cuando entró en el claro.**

Percy levantó las manos en el aire, "lo complemente, e incluso cuando está sangrando, me insulta, ¡vamos!"

**Los tres campistas lo miraron antes de exclamar su nombre con alivio. Thalia imitó su capacidad de teletransportarse con la rapidez con que se movía a su lado. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Thalia lo envolvió en un abrazo.**

"Thalia", gruñó Annabeth, ¡al chico le faltaba un brazo!

Thalia se sonrojó de vergüenza por su otro, era un error común, podría pasarle a cualquiera realmente.

**_¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Malditos dioses, maldita sea! _****El rubio gritó en su mente. Thalia jadeó de repente cuando Naruto lanzó un grito de dolor cuando su brazo desapareció. Cayendo a su lado, Naruto agarró su miembro perdido con un grito, ****_"¡Mierda!"_**

**"¡Naruto! ¡Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío! ¡Chicos, no se queden ahí parados! ¡Ayúdenme!" Thalia gritó frenéticamente cuando la sangre comenzó a salir del rubio. Phoebe apartó a la adolescente cada vez más histérica de su camino**

"Caray", dijo Thalia con los labios fruncidos, "Realmente perdí la calma".

**mientras se bajaba la chaqueta de Naruto para revelar el brazo perdido.**

**"Santo-" "Oh, Dioses ..." Grover interrumpió a Percy cuando vieron al adolescente sin brazos.**

**"¡Mierda! ¡Dioses arriba, duele!" Naruto gritó, sus ojos se cerraron, ****_"¡Joder!"_**

**"Esto es mucha sangre. ¿Cómo la perdiste? ¿Dónde está?" Phoebe preguntó severamente, mirando la herida mientras trataba de detener el sangrado, "Puedo volver a colocarlo si lo hacemos lo suficientemente rápido".**

"Ah Phoebe y su trabajo milagroso", asintió Thalia, la chica era muy buena para curarse.

**"¡Lo sacrifiqué! ¡Ah, mierda! Joder, ¡Dioses, no pensé que doliera tanto!" Exclamó Naruto cuando las lágrimas dejaron sus ojos.**

**" ****_¿_**** Tú ****_qué_**** ?" Phoebe y Zoë exclamaron con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**"¡Explica más tarde, necesito mi pulsera!" Gritó Naruto, luchando contra las lágrimas y el dolor. Si entrara en shock, no volvería esta vez. Era parte del acuerdo que los Destinos y Thanatos hicieron con Hades y Perséfone para devolverlo a la vida. Si Naruto murió en una búsqueda, sin importar cuál fuera su destino, no se le permitiría regresar.**

"Ese es un gran negocio", siseó Apolo entre dientes.

Hades asintió antes de comentar: "Me parece aceptable, pero ahora que sabe lo que es morir, creo que sería más propenso a vivir y sobrevivir. Parece un sobreviviente".

**"Pulsera ... Zoë, encuentra la pulsera de la que está hablando", dijo Phoebe antes de agarrar el brazo tembloroso de Thalia, "¿Quieres ayudar? ¡Luego presiona su herida! ¡Jackson, Satyr, pásame un trapo!"**

**"¡Derecho!" los dos gritaron mientras corrían por el depósito de chatarra y comenzaron a buscar un trapo para darle al Cazador. Zoë estaba buscando de dónde venía y vio un destellante borde dorado. Sacó el brazalete del suelo y lo miró. Era una hermosa banda dorada con forma de animal cuadrúpedo, como un zorro. La cabeza del animal era una gema roja, demasiado roja para ser un rubí.**

"¡Llévame al Kit!" **Una voz profunda exigió. Zoë miró a su alrededor con preocupación antes de mirar la gema. La gema con forma de rubí ganó una línea negra, similar a una pupila cortada, antes de que la voz retumbara una vez más,** "¡Muévete estúpida ninfa! ¡Devuélveme al lado de Naruto!"

"Wow, un accesorio exigente. Hm, no creo que lo quiera", desechó Afrodita, pero le gustó que le gritara a Nightshade.

**A instancias de la extraña voz, Zoë volvió corriendo a donde estaba siendo tratada la rubia, con Thalia luchando contra las lágrimas mientras sostenía sus manos contra la herida para detener el sangrado.**

Thalia hizo una mueca de preocupación, con suerte el tipo lo logró. Ella odiaría que su otro yo lo perdiera.

**Los ojos de Naruto estaban entreabiertos y murmuraba en el extraño lenguaje que él y su oponente habían hablado antes. Phoebe estaba buscando en su manada más ambrosía para mantener al líder de la misión con ellos.**

"Ponme en su muñeca derecha" **, ordenó la voz, llamando la atención de las otras chicas. Zoë asintió e hizo lo que le dijo, mientras se preguntaba internamente qué tenía Naruto en su poder.**

**Un brillo rojo vino de la gema y los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a cambiar. Sus iris normalmente azules y dorados se volvieron rojos como la sangre y sus pupilas se convirtieron en hendiduras. La esclerótica se volvió negra cuando la luz roja creció en intensidad. Thalía lanzó un grito de asombro y retiró sus manos mientras la energía roja brillante burbujeaba sobre la herida.**

"¡Whoa!" Leo gritó sorprendido por el tocón burbujeante.

**Ante los ojos de las tres chicas, un nuevo brazo comenzó a formarse. Los huesos fueron recreados, seguidos rápidamente por las venas y los músculos. Cuando la piel comenzó a reformarse sobre la nueva extremidad, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a sus colores inusuales habituales. Miró las caras de las chicas sorprendidas y una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro.**

"Apolo ... ¿desde cuándo alguno de tus hijos podría volver a crecer las extremidades?" Athena preguntó en un tono aturdido.

"No pueden". Apolo dijo con igual asombro a su hijo.

"Está bien, ¿qué más puede hacer este tipo?" Percy preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

**"Supongo que me explicaré cuando me despierte", murmuró Naruto suavemente antes de desmayarse por el agotamiento.**

"Que lo hagas," Thalia frunció el ceño con ira. ¡El patán! ¡Tenía a su otro yo, así como a sí misma, preocupada!

Algunos de los otros escucharon a Thalia y se rieron en voz baja para sí mismos.

**Cuando Naruto posiblemente estaba sangrando de su extremidad faltante, de vuelta con el antiguo Kirigakure Shinobi, una figura salió de un gran portal tipo vórtice. Agachándose junto a la gran forma del Biju Humano, la figura miró a su cabeza a través del agujero único en su máscara naranja.**

**"Tch, qué pérdida de tiempo", se burló Madara antes de ponerse de pie y patear el cadáver en el hombro, "Levántate. Sé que todavía estás vivo".**

**Los ojos de Kisame se abrieron de golpe y su aspecto de tiburón aumentó cuando sonrió, "¿Qué pasa, Madara? ¿Tobi está demasiado cansado para jugar?"**

"Tch, el mocoso debería haber apuñalado el cadáver", regañó Ares decepcionado.

**"Tu humor no me divierte, ****_Kisame,"_**** gruñó Madara mientras el hombre se levantaba lentamente, haciendo una mueca al hacerlo. El legendario Uchiha continuó: "La única razón por la que estás vivo es por el sello que te puse".**

**Kisame se rió entre dientes antes de estirarse y ajustar su diadema. Un trozo de papel se cayó y aterrizó en su mano, haciendo que el humano azul se riera oscuramente mientras miraba el intrincado guión que lo adornaba: "Pensar, esta pequeña cosa convenció al Kyubi Brat de pensar que mi cuerpo estaba 'muerto'".**

"Entonces, un mecanismo de matriz rúnica para fingir un cadáver. Inteligente", reflexionó Athena. Estos sellos se estaban volviendo aún más interesantes a medida que aparecían.

**"No subestimes el poder de las focas, Kisame", advirtió Madara mientras tomaba el papel del hombre, "El Yondaime casi me mata una vez con su ninjutsu a base de focas; algo que su hijo ha logrado descubrir el secreto".**

"Porque es increíble, Creeper, al igual que su viejo", dijo Apolo mientras cruzaba orgullosamente los brazos sobre el pecho.

**"Sabes, hay algo en la pelea que me molesta", reflexionó Kisame después de un momento de silencio, "El mocoso parecía estar cansado de forma poco natural después de sacar el brazo gigante. ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a cazarlo ahora?"**

**"No. Esperaba que perdieras de todos modos, esto era simplemente para" probar las aguas "como dicen", respondió Madara con el ceño fruncido, "Además, esos inmortales disfrazados de dioses lo están mirando mientras hablamos, y lo último que hacemos es es necesario tratar con su interferencia ".**

"¡Sucio, arrogante mortal!" Zeus estalló de ira, "¿Inmortales disfrazados estamos? ¡Espero que su muerte sea larga y dolorosa!"

"Sé que será torturado por la eternidad, eso es un hecho", dijo Hades en un tono helado que goteaba veneno.

Los otros dioses estuvieron de acuerdo de todo corazón. Mortales, qué verdaderos tontos eran.

**"¿Qué pasa si se enteran de nuestros planes?" Preguntó Kisame con el ceño fruncido, muy consciente del peligro que estaban a punto de desatar. Madara no respondió, haciendo que el hombre con aspecto de tiburón suspirara de aceptación antes de sonreír una vez más, "Entonces, ¿debería ir tras el Hachibi el próximo?"**

**"Sí. No tengo dudas de que Sasuke-kun no pudo capturarlo. Fue simplemente una prueba de su lealtad", respondió Madara mientras abría otro portal, "Ven, debemos movernos rápidamente. Siento una gran cantidad de poder que se acerca."**

"¿Quien podría ser?" Apolo preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**Kisame asintió y sin decir una palabra los dos entraron en el portal. Justo cuando el portal se cerró detrás de él, apareció un hombre mayor y severo con una bolsa atada a la cintura. Colgando sobre un hombro había un gran cuerno. El hombre miró a su alrededor antes de fruncir el ceño cuando notó que una de las firmas de poder que le dijeron que investigara había desaparecido.**

**"Lord Zeus no estará satisfecho", fue todo lo que Boreas dijo sobre el tema antes de que una ráfaga de viento fuerte y fría atravesara el área y el Dios desapareciera.**

"No esperaba verlo en esta historia", comentó Hephaestus con brusquedad. Luego ofreció el libro, "¿Quién es el próximo?"

"¡Oo! ¡Oo! ¡Yo!" Apolo dijo mientras levantaba la mano: "¡Esta historia sigue mejorando cada vez más!"

"Aquí", gruñó el Dios de la Fragua, lanzándole el libro a su medio hermano. Artemis sacudió la cabeza ante las payasadas de su gemelo idiota.

* * *

Frank logró escapar en medio de la noche del circo, por lo que estaba agradecido.

Estaban planeando ir a todo el mundo en un mes, con el nuevo 'león más inteligente' del mundo.

No fue por favor.

Llegó a Colorado y se detuvo en un restaurante / bar para comer y de donde podía engancharse, hasta que un borracho lo atropelló.

El borracho comenzó a gritar y lo desafió a un juego de dardos por su "descaro" por caminar hacia el hombre intoxicado, el campeón de dardos de Colorado.

Resulta que el bar fue sede del campeonato anual de dardos de todo el estado.

Sin nada que perder, Frank aceptó con los ojos entrecerrados con un objetivo en mente.

Ganar.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

Apolo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó: "¡Capítulo Ecks Vee!"

Artemisa abofeteó a Apolo, haciéndolo sonreír y corregirse, "Capítulo quince".

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y rápidamente recuperó el rumbo. Todavía estaba en medio del depósito de chatarra de su tío Hephaestus, lo que significaba que no había muerto. Hurra. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo más de lo normal, lo que significaba que tenía su brazalete de vuelta y Kyu había logrado darle un nuevo brazo.**

"Lo que fue realmente espeluznante", señaló Piper.

**Hubo una repentina sensación de temor que hizo sudar a Naruto. Sabía cuál era el sentimiento, porque lo había sentido ocasionalmente durante los últimos días y la mayor parte de su carrera anterior.**

**Una niña, probablemente Thalia pero también posiblemente Zoë o Phoebe, estaba enojada con él.**

"Espera, ¿hay un sexto sentido para eso?" Percy preguntó maravillado.

"Aparentemente", bromeó Jason.

**"Bueno, ya era hora", gruñó la hija de Zeus cuando el rubio suspiró y se sentó con un gemido. Con el ceño fruncido cada vez más profundo, preguntó sarcásticamente: "¿Has dormido bien?"**

"Oh, todos sabemos lo preocupado que estabas", Nico puso los ojos en blanco con un tono apagado. Thalia fulminó con la mirada a su prima.

**"Si te hace sentir mejor, no. No, no lo hice", replicó el semidiós mayor mientras giraba su nuevo hombro, "Dioses que duelen. Nota personal, no lo vuelvas a hacer. A menos que no lo haga tengo otra opción. Debería seguir con la otra versión ".**

**Mientras se ponía de pie, Naruto no pudo ver la bola de puño de Thalia.**

"Oh muchacho", dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

**Cuando la enfrentó con una sonrisa despreocupada en un intento de tranquilizarla, estaba bien, echó de menos la mirada de pura ira que se le dirigió.**

"Esto no va a ser bonito", dijo Leo mientras agarraba un puñado de palomitas de maíz, "Y, sin embargo, entretenido".

**Fue cuando cerró los ojos que golpeó el último clavo y aseguró su destino.**

"Que descanse en paz", dijo Nico con la cabeza gacha.

**El puño de Thalia hizo contacto con su mejilla y el sonido del trueno retumbó.**

"Thalia usó Thunder Punch", se rió Annabeth.

**Naruto se encontró tropezando hacia atrás y sosteniendo una mano sobre su ahora palpitante mandíbula.**

"¡Es súper efectivo!" Percy terminó divertido.

**Su reacción fue inmediata.**

**"¡Ow! ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué demonios, Thalia ?!" Exclamó Naruto mientras sostenía su mandíbula posiblemente rota.**

**"Eso fue por hacerme- ****_¡_**** te dejamos atrás, ****_otra vez_**** !" Thalia le escupió.**

"Buena cobertura, apenas lo noté", susurró Hermes en voz alta, riéndose por todas partes.

**Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Los otros en el grupo decidieron mirar de manera segura desde una distancia cercana mientras Naruto se recuperaba del golpe.**

"Llamada inteligente", comentó Jason ingeniosamente.

**"Ow ... Está bien ... Supongo que me lo merecía", murmuró Naruto, haciendo una mueca con cada palabra que decía, "¿Pero no podrías haberme golpeado en otro lugar?"**

"No debería haber preguntado eso", dijo Ares mientras sacudía la cabeza.

**"Podría haberlo hecho, pero no quería", respondió Thalia con una mirada fulminante, "¡Será mejor que empieces a hablar, Bigotes! ¿Quién eres exactamente?"**

"¿Quién es el hombre, detrás de la máscara?" Apolo dijo en un tono misterioso.

**Naruto gimió mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula. Abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo cuando la misma voz profunda resonó repentinamente a su alrededor con una carcajada,** "¡Bwa-ha-ha-ha! ¡Espera hasta que se lo diga a Kushina! ¡Te has hecho un asador, Kit!"

"Ah, el elefante, o más bien el brazalete demoníaco, en la habitación", dijo Apolo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

**"¡Oh cállate, estúpido zorro!" Naruto replicó con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el brazalete de oro en su brazo derecho, "¡Eres parcialmente culpable de esto! ¿Por qué insistes en quitarme una extremidad cuando necesito eso?"**

"Temes el desmembramiento, Kit. ¿Qué mejor manera de cobrarte por invocar mi poder que tomar tu brazo?" **La voz preguntó.**

"Wow, qué lindo brazalete", dijo Piper secamente.

"Bueno, claramente no sería demoníaco si fuera todo arcoiris y unicornios, cariño", explicó Afrodita a su hija.

**"... ¿Su pulsera acaba de hablar?" Percy preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.**

"Ese debe ser el idiota Water Boy del que me hablaste", dijo **la voz con diversión,** "Déjame echarle un vistazo".

Todos se rieron de Percy que tenía una mirada melancólica en su rostro. Genial, incluso la baratija se estaba burlando de él, ¿qué sigue?

**"Tch, está bien. Sin embargo, me estás ayudando a explicar, ya que es parcialmente tu culpa", dijo Naruto. No hubo respuesta antes de que Naruto de repente agarrara su muñeca derecha. El polvo comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor cuando su chakra se disparó. Los otros asistentes a la búsqueda se protegieron los ojos cuando un destello rojo brillante encerró a la rubia.**

**Cuando la luz se apagó, apareció un humanoide peludo carmesí con una máscara de porcelana, colgando de los hombros de Naruto por un brazo. Era solo un torso, masculino de la construcción, con todo en la cintura hacia abajo como humo, pero tenía dos grandes orejas en forma de conejo que ayudaban a hacer obvio que el humanoide no era humano. En todo su cuerpo había marcas doradas que se podían encontrar en el escudo de Arcadia. La máscara tenía la forma de un zorro, la boca curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa maliciosa. En la frente estaba el símbolo del Olimpo en rojo brillante. Los dos ojos abiertos de la máscara revelaron una esclerótica negra con iris rojos y pupilas cortadas.**

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Ares se preguntó y también interiormente preguntó dónde podía conseguir uno, se veía genial.

"¡Hola sacos de carne!" **El ser recibido con alegría. El puño de Naruto voló y golpeó el hocico canino de la máscara. El ser enmascarado dejó escapar un grito de dolor y sus manos frotaron el hocico en un esfuerzo por aliviar el dolor.**

Leo soltó una risita, "PETA seguramente estará en su trasero".

**"Zorro malo. No menospreciar a otros humanos. Chicos, me gustaría que conocieran a mi compañero espiritual, Kyu. Kyu, estos son mis ... compañeros", presentó Naruto. Kyu se alejó flotando de los hombros de Naruto y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Thalia.**

Hera sonrió y preguntó: "¿Ya la estás criticando?"

Thalia frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

"Hm ... No demasiado alto, ni demasiado corto ... Un color de cabello normal y el tamaño de la frente, bueno ... Y un semidiós en eso", **dijo Kyubi mientras la rodeaba antes de detenerse frente a Thalia y cerrar los ojos con ella,** "Pero ella tiene los ojos ... los ojos de alguien con deseos de poder".

"Esa es Thalia para ti", sonrió Percy, y se agachó bajo un tacón de bota mortal dirigido a su barbilla.

"Cállate, cerebro de algas".

**"¡Apártate!" la chica espetó con el ceño fruncido. Estaba realmente incómoda con la forma en que la rodeaba. Era como si los ojos rojos pudieran ver a través de ella y encontraran cada pequeño secreto sucio que había guardado.**

Nico hizo un ruido fantasma para intensificar el efecto.

"Basta", siseó Thalia al chico, obteniendo una risita a cambio.

**Kyu se rió entre dientes mientras flotaba hacia atrás,** "Equilibrado por un mal genio ... definitivamente la hija del Dios del Rayo. Agregue su tamaño de busto aún en crecimiento y estoy seguro de que puedo decirle a Kushina que encontró un compañero posiblemente digno".

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Artemisa soltó una risita, mientras Thalia gruñía.

"Bueno, me alegro de que alguien más esté ayudando con esos dos", Afrodita reflexionó alegremente.

**"¿M-Mate?" La cara de Thalia comenzó a perder color. Naruto se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con frustración.**

"Sin embargo, me pregunto, ¿la elegirás a ella oa la chica de las grandes caderas?" **Kyubi le preguntó a su antiguo contenedor.**

"Reyna", Piper hervía a fuego lento con los labios fruncidos.

**Thalia inmediatamente miró de nuevo al rubio, que parecía querer que su patrón abriera el suelo debajo de él y se lo tragara entero.**

"Lo siento, no aquí ahora. Deja un mensaje", dijo Hades con diversión escrita en su rostro.

**"¡KYU!" Naruto exclamó con la cara roja, "¡Ahora ****_no_**** es ****el momento de hablar sobre mi vida personal!"**

"¿No te refieres a la vida sexual?" **bromeó el espíritu con una sonrisa audible. Naruto se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con la muy curiosa / enojada Thalia, mientras el zorro flotaba hacia el Sátiro.**

"¡¿S-vida sexual ?!" Thalia farfulló.

"Oye, ¿no sabe que a Thalia no le gusta compartir?" le preguntó burlonamente a Annabeth mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¡Annie!"

"Un discípulo de mi empleador", **reflexionó Kyu con una mirada escrutadora,** "Debes ser Grover Underwood".

**"¿Empleador electrónico?" Grover preguntó antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, "Espera, ¿te refieres a Pan?"**

"De hecho, sí", **asintió Kyu,** "después de la muerte de mi anfitrión ... me ofrecí voluntariamente a ser su escudo como lo fui en su primera vida. Lo hice en parte debido a una maldición que se me impuso y en parte debido a las cosas que pasar al Kit ".

**"¿Eres el escudo de Arcadia?" Grover cuestionó. La mano humana de Kyu hizo un gesto de "algo así".**

"En cierto modo", dijo **el espíritu,** "debido a lo que el Kit logró antes de morir, Lord Pan lo reclamó como lo hizo el Señor de los Muertos y el bastardo de un padre del Kit".

"¡Oye!" ¡Apolo gruñó al ser burlado por algún espíritu!

"Entonces, eso hace que Naruto sea el campeón de Pan, ¿verdad?" Hazel preguntó

"Parece de esa manera", respondió Leo masticando palomitas de maíz.

**La luz del sol atravesó las nubes y Kyu gritó mientras se protegía los ojos.**

"¡Ja! ¡Te sirve bien zorro!" el dios del sol vitoreó.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar al cielo, "¡No está mal, imbécil!"**

"Cállate", le dijo Apolo a su hijo.

**Las nubes lentamente volvieron a cubrir la luz del sol, pero se dio la advertencia y Kyu murmuró para sí mismo con ira sobre los estúpidos hombres rubios y sus malditos sapos.**

**"Avancemos, Kyu", dijo Naruto con impaciencia, "Tenemos que volver a la pista".**

"Sí, sí para salvar a tu hermosa tía, lo sé, lo sé" **respondió Kyu con cansancio**

Hermes se rió antes de mirar a la diosa en cuestión con una sonrisa, "Parece que todavía tienes ese efecto en los espíritus animales, Artemisa".

Artemis resopló, sin siquiera ir tan lejos como para dignificar una respuesta a ese comentario.

**mientras flotaba hacia Naruto antes de que Grover pudiera preguntarle algo más. El humanoide rojo flotaba junto al rubio con los brazos cruzados. Desde allí observó a los otros buscadores; Primero los Cazadores, que parecían listos para matarlo por la forma en que hablaba de su dama.**

"Como deberían," Artemis murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

**Admitió que eran atractivos, pero sabía que Kit los consideraba como una familia. Mocoso terco no cambiaría esa etiqueta si intentara hacerlo.**

"El orden sabe que no", dijo Artemis con un tono inexpresivo.

**Entonces el espíritu miró a Percy, perforando los ojos rojos mirando al semidiós más joven presente antes de que Kyu hablara con asombro,** "¡Wow, él realmente es como un viejo tú, Kit! ¡Oye, piensa que corre gritando acerca de ser Hokage o lo que sea la cabeza de su ciudad es?

Percy apretó los dientes molesto, ¿por qué lo compararon tanto con este tipo de Naruto?

**"Acabemos con esto", gruñó Naruto mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos, temiendo la próxima conversación. Se sentó en una silla no demasiado rota e hizo un gesto a los demás para que encontraran un asiento. Una vez que todos, salven a una obstinada Thalia que quería estar lista para estrangular al adolescente rubio desde una posición de pie,**

"Qué preparada estás, Thalia", dijo Annabeth mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Oh, por favor, sabes que harías lo mismo por wethead", gruñó el cazador.

"Ah, Touché".

**se había puesto cómodo, Naruto comenzó a hablar, "Cuarenta y tantos años atrás, Rai-jiji, Zeus, lo que prefieras, estaba harto de la inmadurez de mi padre.**

"¡Aquí Aquí!" Dijo Zeus asintiendo.

**Un par de miles de años demasiado tarde, si me preguntas, pero esa es mi opinión.**

Artemisa trató de reprimir sus risitas.

**Mi padre fue enviado a las Tierras Ocultas, o las Naciones Elementales como lo llaman los nativos como yo, abarrotados a la fuerza en una forma infantil mortal con sus recuerdos como un Dios encerrado hasta que murió o tuvo un hijo.**

Apolo se volvió hacia su padre en estado de shock y le preguntó: "¿Quién diablos condujo el sol en ese momento?"

Zeus se encogió de hombros, "Probablemente tuvo algún trato espiritual con eso".

**Las Naciones Elementales son una tierra antigua que no ha sido tocada por la tecnología más moderna y los nativos, incluido yo mismo, se desarrollaron de manera muy diferente. En lugar de centrarse en el avance tecnológico, los nativos se centraron en avanzar en las habilidades del cuerpo. Muy pronto, un hombre encontró la manera de convertirse en un arma viviente.**

"Ya me gusta este chico", dijo Ares mientras sonreía con dientes.

**Si fue un semidiós o no, no estoy seguro, pero este hombre, el Sabio de los Seis Senderos, encontró una manera de aprovechar lo que la gente llama chakra ".**

**Por ejemplo, Naruto extendió su mano y se formó un pequeño Rasengan, obteniendo grandes ojos de los observadores mientras continuaba: "Este ... este es mi chakra solidificado. Podemos usar chakra de muchas maneras, pero principalmente los usamos para luchar contra otros países.**

Ares se lamió los labios de alegría al pensar en algún lugar escondido en el mundo teniendo guerras.

**Mi padre inventó este jutsu, una técnica de chakra que podría usarse para la batalla, el Rasengan. Durante mucho tiempo, esto fue todo lo que tenía de él y no lo supe hasta hace siete años ".**

"¿Ni siquiera sabía tu apariencia mortal?" Athena se preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Tú también me tenías, Kit", **Kyu consoló al rubio con una palmada en la cabeza. Naruto lanzó la técnica con un suspiro.**

**"A lo que llegaremos más tarde. Después de que The Sage comenzó a enseñar a la gente cómo usar el chakra y pasó, la gente comenzó a pelear.**

"Porque como cualquier mortal, nunca es suficiente", gruñó burlonamente el dios del vino con una sonrisa burlona.

**Ya sabes, porque los dioses prohíben que los humanos tengan una comunidad pacífica.**

"Entonces estaría sin trabajo", señaló Ares.

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco, "Sí, porque eso sería malo".

"Oh, vamos, bebé".

**De todos modos, los países se estaban desarrollando y los usuarios de chakra estaban reclamando las tierras. Los usuarios de chakra eventualmente llegaron a ser conocidos como Clanes Shinobi. Muy pronto, los países habían sido reclamados y cinco grandes naciones ocuparon la mayoría de las Tierras Ocultas. Eran la Tierra del Fuego, la Tierra del Agua, la Tierra del Viento, la Tierra del Rayo y la Tierra de la Tierra. Ahora, yo no era el mejor estudiante mientras crecía, así que este es mi horrible resumen de cómo surgieron los Pueblos Shinobi. El primer pueblo que se formó fue mi pueblo ".**

"Básicamente bases de poder para perfeccionar sus habilidades después de largas peleas entre los clanes", supuso Athena en sus pensamientos.

**Naruto señaló el símbolo en la hebilla de su cinturón: "El pueblo escondido en las hojas de los árboles, Konohagakure no Sato, es el principal pueblo shinobi de la Tierra del Fuego. La unión de dos grandes clanes shinobi, el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, lo formó y creció rápidamente junto con las otras alianzas que los clanes habían hecho. Ahora la nueva aldea necesitaba estructura y un líder. Se redujo a dos hombres, los líderes de los clanes originales que iniciaron la aldea, Hashirama Senju y ****_Madara_**** Uchiha. ".**

"Ah", Apolo se frotó la barbilla pensativo, "El tipo que Creeper pretende ser. La trama se complica".

**Cuando Naruto escupió el segundo nombre con disgusto, Kyu gruñó enojado, su máscara se rompió ligeramente antes de que se curara rápidamente. Los oyentes levantaron las cejas, pero no estaban a punto de interrumpir la historia. Naruto suspiró y se pellizcó las cejas en un esfuerzo por calmarse.**

**"Hashirama fue elegido líder, una posición que la gente llamaba Hokage", explicó Naruto una vez que recuperó la compostura, su mano regresó a su lado, "Era el rango más alto que uno podía lograr en la estructura de los militares shinobi. Había tres rangos principales. aparte de la posición de Hokage: Genin, Chunin y Jonin. Genin eran los gruñidos, el ... carne de cañón y los más inútiles en comparación con los otros rangos. Chunin eran comandantes avanzados e hicieron la mayor parte de la seguridad de la aldea la última vez. recordó. Jonin era el mejor de los mejores y en la mayoría de los casos entrenaron al Genin en equipos de tres. De hecho, la mayoría de los Jonin estaban obligados a servir en el grupo operativo especial que Shinobi llamó a ANBU por un período de tiempo determinado. ANBU se especializó en casi todo, desde asesinatos hasta espionaje ".**

"Entonces, ¿básicamente su estructura de ejército y supongo que estos ANBU serían la CIA?" Annabeth preguntó con la nariz arrugada.

"Parece de esa manera", dijo Jason mientras escuchaba con rabioso interés. El rubio en la pantalla era un poco como él, entrenado a una edad temprana. Lo hizo mucho más interesante relacionarse con el hijo del Dios Sol.

**Los ojos de Percy se abrieron como platos y preguntó: "Espera, ¿estás diciendo que eras un soldado?"**

"... Increíble, Percy fue el primero en entenderlo", dijo Annabeth en estado de shock.

"Tal vez mi enojo no me permitió pensar en eso primero", dijo Thalia molesta, como si se sintiera insultada de que Percy lo entendiera primero.

Percy solo hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

**Los otros sintieron que sus ojos imitaban al semidiós de pelo negro y miraron al rubio expectante con la misma cantidad de conmoción. Naruto simplemente asintió.**

**"Al igual que mi madre y mi padre antes que yo", dijo el rubio orgullosamente con una sonrisa, "Mi querido y viejo padre incluso logró convertirse en Hokage. Eso fue años más tarde, sin embargo, volviendo a la historia en cuestión. ****_Madara_**** no tardó en no hacer Hokage bien y desertó. Él y Hashirama pelearon en un lugar más tarde llamado el Valle del Fin. Madara no era rival e incluso su as en el hoyo cayó contra el poder del Shodai, o The First, Hokage y desde entonces ninguno ha logrado para alcanzar la misma altura que Hashirama Senju tenía en nuestro pueblo.**

"Quiero ver cómo era este Hashirama ahora. El chico Madara también", sonrió Ares peligrosamente.

Athena gimió, "Oh, cálmate, ya hace mucho que están muertos. Además, esta es otra dimensión".

Ares se desinfló ante eso.

**Sin embargo, papá estuvo cerca, pero de nuevo, eso viene más tarde ".**

**"Whoa ..." dijo Grover con asombro.**

**"Avance rápido un buen siglo más o menos", continuó Naruto, "La Segunda Guerra Shinobi acababa de terminar. Konohagakure sobrevivió una vez más, pero sus aliados Uzuoshigakure no Sato habían sido eliminados".**

**"El pueblo comienza con Uzu ... Esa es la primera parte de tu nombre, ¿verdad?" Percy preguntó una vez más. Naruto arqueó una ceja.**

**"Te estás entendiendo, muchacho empapado", respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras el chico más joven hacía un puchero ante el apodo.**

"¡Golpea dos!" Nico gritó en pánico, "¡Percy inteligente en la proa del puerto!"

"Quizás tengamos que ver si podemos intercambiarlos si el otro _es_ realmente más inteligente", señaló Thalia.

"¡Oye!" indignado gritó el hijo de Poseidón.

"Tiene razón, no son chicos geniales". Annabeth dijo regañándolos antes de preguntar retóricamente: "¿Sabes lo difícil que sería entrenar a Percy, de _nuevo_ ?"

"Sí ... ¡hey!" Percy le dio a su novia risueña una mirada de traición.

**Naruto continuó: "Sí, mi clan, los Uzumaki, eran los nativos primarios de Uzuoshigakure no Sato. Según mis padres, se pensaba que mi madre era la única sobreviviente del clan debido a su extracción previa a la Konoha mucho más fortificada porque de su estado como heredera del clan ".**

**"¿Qué te hace ... un Príncipe?" Thalia concluyó con una mirada boquiabierta, "Wow ..."**

"Sabes cómo hacerlo grande cariño", Afrodita le guiñó un ojo a Thalia, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara un poco.

Apolo se jactó con una sonrisa, "¡Oh, sí, tenía una princesa! Simplemente no puedes tenerlas más hoy en día".

"Oh, cállate", Artemis frunció el ceño ante su jactancia.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "Sería considerado de la realeza si no estuviera ocupado siendo el ****_último_**** Uzumaki sobreviviente".**

**"Oh ... lo siento ..." Thalia dijo suavemente. Naruto sacudió la cabeza.**

"Aún así, ¡tiene que repoblar mucho ~!" Afrodita cantó con una gran sonrisa: "Espero que otra Thalia pueda pasar tanto tiempo si se parece a Apolo".

"¡Afrodita!" Artemisa dijo con el ceño fruncido: "Honestamente, ¿debes ser tan desvergonzado?"

"Sí", respondió la Diosa del Amor con indiferencia, haciendo que la Diosa de la Caza y su esposo sacudieran la cabeza.

Thalia estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis en su cerebro ante la idea misma.

**"Está bien, no muchos recuerdan a los Uzumaki de todos modos. Mi madre me dijo que eran tan poderosos que se necesitaron dos de las cinco grandes aldeas para derrotarlos. El nombre fue enterrado y oculto por miedo.**

"De hecho, sé cómo elegirlos, Sunspot. Esos son algunos genes buenos que entran en la piscina", comentó Ares asintiendo, ya que ya le gusta el representante de la familia del niño.

"Se necesitaron dos de las cinco naciones principales para superar a una pequeña. Me pregunto cuáles fueron las causas de las grandes naciones", se preguntó en voz alta Athena.

**Las riquezas perdidas ... Pero de nuevo, nos estamos desviando. Después de la segunda guerra según mi padre, uno de los héroes de guerra y uno de los shinobi más fuertes de Konoha estaba en reconocimiento cuando encontró a un niño de alrededor de cinco años, "continuó Naruto antes de mirar al sol". cabello brillante como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo ... Tenía un aspecto femenino, 'así lo describió mi madre cuando se vieron por primera vez'.**

Los dioses se reían abiertamente de Apolo, incluso Artemisa.

"Debo conocer a esta mujer, ella te llamó a un T", la Diosa Doncella sonrió a su hermano.

"No soy femenina", Apolo hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados mientras se encorvaba en su silla.

**Naruto hizo una pausa y esperó a que el grupo de risitas se calmara antes de reanudar, "El primer día que se encontraron fue en la academia shinobi de Konoha. La academia es opcional, pero es donde la mayoría de los niños de cinco años en adelante comienzan sus carreras como shinobi. El año pasado de sus estudios, mi madre fue secuestrada por una aldea rival: Kumogakure no Sato.**

Apolo parecía haber fruncido el ceño ante esto.

**Nadie sabía de su estado como una persona desaparecida, excepto mi padre. Mi padre, como estudiante, fue el mejor. Straight A's, el estudiante de honor que todos admiraban ".**

Todos miraron a Apolo, que tenía una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro, con absoluta incredulidad.

**Él se rió entre dientes cuando todos se miraron incrédulos, "Lo sé, es difícil de creer con cómo actúa ahora, pero es verdad. De todos modos, él fue el primero en notar que mi madre desapareció. Tal vez fue porque se parecía a la tía Arte ,**

"Bueno, eso explica por qué me gusta", Artemis sonrió y se volvió hacia su hermano, "¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme?"

"Cállate, Arte".

**o tal vez fue algo completamente diferente, no lo sé. Siendo quien era, o más bien ****_es_**** , papá fue tras ella. Mi madre logró usar su largo cabello rojo como un rastro, sacando mechones para dejarlos como migas de pan, los Kumo Nin fueron demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta o pensaron que era de otra cosa. Papá siguió el rastro e incapacitó a los aspirantes a secuestradores con un ataque de guerrilla ".**

**Naruto se rió entre dientes, "No hace falta decir que después de eso ... Mamá descubrió que tenía un complejo de héroes".**

El lobo de Hermes silbó y Afrodita estaba mareada en la dramática reunión de amor.

**Hubo otra risa compartida entre el grupo por sus palabras.**

**"Entonces pasaron los años y desafortunadamente comenzó otra guerra", dijo Naruto con un suspiro, "Fue en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi que mi padre se hizo un nombre: ****_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou_**** o en inglés, Konoha's Yellow Flash. El nombre fue derivado de su firma y la técnica más mortal; con él mató a un pelotón entero de shinobi de Iwagakure. ****Al instante se lo consideró una amenaza de triple rango S con una orden de Retiro a la vista de los superiores del enemigo ".**

"Nosotros _estamos_ hablando de Apolo, ¿verdad?" Ares preguntó.

"Estás celoso", dijo el Dios del Sol.

**"¿Qué técnica fue esta que creó Apolo?" Phoebe preguntó antes de sonreír, "¿Algo lujurioso?"**

"Podría haber sido hecho para eso", reflexionó Artemisa juguetonamente.

"Oye, puedo hacer algo serio si quiero", argumentó Apolo.

"Claro que puedes, querido hermano, claro".

**Naruto no respondió; él simplemente sonrió antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo. Phoebe jadeó cuando el frío acero presionó contra su garganta, obligando a su cabeza a inclinarse hacia atrás para mirar al cielo. Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, consciente de que los demás lo estaban observando, y susurró: "Imagina solo ver un destello amarillo brillante antes de que tomes tu último aliento, sintiendo el frío acero de una cuchilla contra tu garganta y cortándolo".**

"Maldición, Apolo da miedo si realmente se aplica a sí mismo", reflexionó Ares.

"En efecto." Athena dijo con los labios fruncidos, como si estuviera molesta porque no había pensado en algo así o algo así.

**"¿E-entonces eso ... teletransportarte que haces ...?" Percy preguntó vacilante.**

**"Se llama** Hiraishin no Jutsu **, que se traduce en la técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador. Supongo que en algún lugar de su mente amnésica, papá recordó a Rai-jiji", respondió Naruto mientras guardaba su kunai y caminaba de regreso a su asiento. Dándose la vuelta, se sentó y miró al grupo: "¡Es sobre todo por el** Hiraishin **que papá se convirtió en el Yondaime Hokage, y la razón secundaria es su astuta mente que se esconde porque es ****_tan vago!" _****Naruto aprovechó ese momento para mirar al cielo antes de mirar de nuevo a la audiencia.**

"Y es por eso que Apolo no se aplica a sí mismo", se quejó Artemis.

Apolo se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer".

"¿Como qué? ¿Sentarte en tu auto y escuchar la radio?" Bromeó Hermes.

**"... Mierda ..." Grover respiró cuando sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta, "¿Entonces estás diciendo que Apolo, uno de los dioses más irresponsables, era el líder de tu aldea?"**

Apolo frunció el ceño y chasqueó los dedos; Grover Underwood acaba de contraer la gripe.

**"Sí ... Y Konoha fue más próspero que nunca", respondió Naruto con una mirada lejana en los ojos, "Durante unos años, todo fue excelente. Entonces ... Mamá quedó embarazada de mí".**

**Con un suspiro estremecedor, Naruto continuó: "Mierda golpeó el abanico hace veintidós años en mi cumpleaños, el 10 de octubre. Un loco que usaba el apellido Uchiha atacó la aldea mientras mi padre estaba ayudando a mi madre a darme a luz.**

"¿Y aquí asumí que era la gemela del parto?" Artemisa preguntó divertida a su molestia.

"Puedo hacerlo igual de bien", dijo el Dios de las Artes.

**Los dos no querían estar expuestos a una posible amenaza durante el parto, por lo que eligieron un lugar apartado que se filtró de alguna manera. Después de mi nacimiento, el loco los atacó, manteniéndome como rehén y obligando a mi madre a liberar a una bestia bajo su control ".**

"Aquí es donde **entro** ", **Kyu habló después de permanecer en silencio durante tanto tiempo, haciendo que los demás saltaran a su voz. ****El espíritu tosió en su puño y continuó:** "Permíteme presentarme por completo: soy Kyubi no Kitsune, la ruina de Konohagakure no Sato. ¡Fui la bestia controlada por ese _Uchiha!_ "

"¿Problemas de ira, mucho?" Leo preguntó.

**La máscara se rompió una vez más, aunque esta vez reveló un poco más a la audiencia sacudida. Un gruñido de bestia apareció antes de que Naruto golpeara al espíritu en el costado. Sacudiendo la cabeza y una vez más poniéndose la máscara, Kyu o más bien, Kyubi reanudó su historia:** "De todos modos, ese _hombre_ me envió a buscar a los padres del Kit. Incluso su madre, que todavía estaba débil por el parto, me retuvo el tiempo suficiente. su padre para hacer algo estúpido. Usando el arte de Fuinjutsu, o sellando si eso ayuda, el Dios disfrazado sacrificó lo que quedaba de su carne y alma mortal para poner mi espíritu y poder en su hijo ".

"¿Sellaste una bestia demoníaca en tu hijo?" Hermes preguntó con sorpresa.

"Ese era el otro yo!" Apolo insistió. Los otros dioses lo miraron con desaprobación.

"Hablen de una desagradable sorpresa", agregó Leo, recibiendo asentimientos de los otros semidioses.

"Pensé que lo tenía duro como un árbol", murmuró Thalia.

**"Me convertí en lo que los nativos de las Tierras Ocultas llaman Jinchuriki", dijo Naruto suavemente mientras cambiaba la atención una vez más, "Se traduce en el Poder del Sacrificio Humano".**

**"¿Por qué te llamarían un sacrificio?" Zoë preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Estas personas sonaban cada vez más como una amenaza seria de lo que a ella le gustaría.**

"Estamos en la misma página, Zoë", murmuró Thalia con el ceño fruncido.

**"¿Por qué mi clase se llamaba así?" Se preguntó Naruto mientras miraba hacia arriba. Después de pensar por unos segundos, Naruto dio una respuesta adecuada: "Éramos equivalentes a los misiles nucleares".**

Ares silbó con asombro: "Convertiste a tu hijo en un arma, un arma legítima. Bolas".

"Oh, cállate Warhead," siseó Apolo enojado.

**El grupo lo miró boquiabierto cuando Naruto profundizó sobre lo que era un Jinchuriki, explicando lo que podían hacer con el poder de su inquilino. Se podrían nivelar las aldeas, se podrían remodelar los terrenos e incluso se podría manipular el área a su alrededor como una forma secundaria de defensa.**

"Interesante", pensó Athena. Claro que era algo detestable hacerle a un niño, pero no obstante fue un resultado impresionante.

**El rubio describió la capa de Jinchuriki y el proceso que la mayoría pasa, describiendo a su amigo Gaara con una sonrisa cariñosa. También explicó que debido a todo ese poder, él y otros se vieron obligados a ser vistos como algo menos que humano.**

"Me pregunto cómo la vida de Demi lo hizo sentir", agregó Hades, obteniendo una mirada sucia de su sobrino. El Señor del Inframundo se encogió de hombros, "Alguien tuvo que decirlo".

**Naruto continuó explicando que la mayoría de los Jinchuriki no podían manejar el chakra contaminado de su bestia de cola, y en consecuencia los Jinchuriki murieron mucho antes de lo previsto, o sucumbieron al estigma de ser un Jinchuriki y lo terminaron ellos mismos.**

**Por supuesto, esto llevó a Zoë a preguntar: "Entonces ... ¿cuál es su estado?"**

**Naruto parpadeó, confundido, antes de que la comprensión cruzara por sus ojos y respondió: "Técnicamente, si no hubiera sido destrozado y nunca hubiera usado el chakra de Kyubi de nuevo, viviría hasta los setenta y cuatro años, que todavía es bastante largo para Jinchuriki".**

**"Pero si lo hicieras?" Percy preguntó: "Usa el uh ... chak-rah de Kyubi, quiero decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo hubieras vivido?"**

**Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Naruto suspirara: "Si usara el chakra de Kyubi, un año por cada 'cola' que brotara habría sido afeitado de mi vida. Mi cuerpo se habría dado por vencido y habría muerto".**

A Thalia no le gustó eso, ¿cómo podría la gente hacer algo así? ¿Poner un monstruo dentro de un bebé?

**"¿Qué pasa cuando reconstruiste tu brazo?" Phoebe preguntó. Naruto se frotó el nuevo apéndice mientras Grover y Percy lo miraban. Los dos todavía no podían entender cómo podían regenerar una extremidad entera, sin haberlo visto ellos mismos.**

**"... Debido a que Kyubi me curó, me quité aproximadamente un año de mi vida", dijo Naruto con cautela antes de sonreír, "Eso si no muero en esta búsqueda ni en ninguna otra".**

**Thalia entrecerró los ojos y lo notó. Naruto miró a Thalia y pronunció sutilmente "Más tarde", a lo que ella apretó los dientes pero asintió.**

"Más tarde, más tarde, más tarde, siempre es más tarde con él", dijo Thalia en un tono insatisfecho.

"Siento que se están formando algunos problemas de confianza", bromeó Piper.

"Nadie te preguntó", se quejó el Cazador.

**"Entonces ... ¿cómo estuvo la vida hasta que viniste a los Estados Unidos?" Percy preguntó. La atención del grupo se dirigió a él mientras hablaba antes de volver a su narrador. Naruto miró al cielo mientras Kyubi se desvanecía en la nada, no veía ningún punto en estar allí cuando su propósito había terminado.**

**"... Para hablar de mi vida antes de venir aquí ... Realmente no quiero, pero creo que debería", cedió el semidiós rubio. Naruto luego describió sus primeros años de vida, hasta donde podía recordar. Durante la primera hora, habló sobre su infancia. Contenedor de basura buscando restos cuando el orfanato lo ignoró en la cena, odiando la forma en que la gente ignoraba su existencia. Describió lo que la mayoría llamaría la peor forma de vivir o morir: solo. No tenía a nadie en quien confiar, nadie para estar allí; Naruto, durante mucho tiempo, no tuvo a nadie a quien amar.**

"Qué horrible manera de comenzar una vida", comentó Hestia suavemente, obteniendo un asentimiento de los demás olímpicos.

**En el fondo de sus mentes, el grupo podía recordar la profecía de la búsqueda y se preguntaba si era entonces cuando cinco aprenderían sobre el verdadero dolor, porque entenderían si era así.**

"Ahí está esa parte de la profecía", dijo Apolo en un tono apagado que reflejaba su estado de ánimo, incluso su cuerpo tenía un tono un poco más opaco.

**Grover no podía imaginar la vida sin sus padres o el campamento; Percy no podía imaginar una vida sin su madre; Thalia se dio cuenta de que, aunque no le gustaba hablar sobre la mujer que había dado a luz a ella y a su hermano, al menos tenía más que Naruto; Tanto Phoebe como Zoë pensaron en muchos de los cazadores que habían acogido y en cuán diferentes habrían sido sus propias vidas sin que su matrona los guiara.**

**Afortunadamente, su vida dio un giro positivo tan pronto como comenzó el tercer año de la academia. Describió a sus amigos, el Novato Nueve, y luego habló sobre el Equipo 7. El grupo lo miró en estado de shock cuando les contó que Kakashi, a quien conocieron brevemente, era su maestro. Los ojos de Thalia se crisparon cuando Naruto les contó sobre Sakura Haruno, su primer enamoramiento.**

"¿Celosa de un flechazo, Thalía?" Annabeth sonrió de lado.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare". Thalia replicó sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Annabeth rápidamente cerró la boca y frunció el ceño.

**Podían escuchar indicios de tristeza cuando pasó por alto el tema de un niño llamado Sasuke. Para distraerse del pasado, Naruto les contó sobre su primera misión de rango A, su primer amigo y el desarrollador de su filosofía, el usuario de Hyoton (Liberación de hielo) Haku. El grupo se rió cuando Naruto admitió que todavía no estaba seguro de si Haku era un niño o una niña.**

"Esas trampas suelen ser peligrosas", Afrodita asintió con comprensión.

**El final feliz, si se pudiera llamar la muerte de dos shinobi rojos tratando de ganarse la vida feliz, del gato tiránico y la finalización del puente entre Nami no Kuni y Hi no Kuni trajo sonrisas ligeras a los rostros de todos.**

"Bueno, incluso antes de venir aquí ya está haciendo algo de héroe", señaló Demeter.

**Su historia fue luego a los Exámenes Chunin, donde él y su equipo enfrentaron la muerte muchas veces para avanzar en sus filas. Como contra un traidor legendario cuya habilidad estaba a la par con la de su líder en ese momento, un adolescente snob que tenía un palo en el culo, y contra un asesino psicótico que tenía la misma carga que Naruto. Naruto describió su batalla con Gaara en gran detalle, cómo llegó después de que sus camaradas habían sido incapacitados y forzados a luchar sucio. La explosión de kunai en el culo pareció provocar algunas risas de Grover y Percy, mientras que los labios de Thalia, Zoë y Phoebe se curvaron en sonrisas divertidas.**

"Nota mental, C4 en el culo de alguien", murmuró Ares para sí mismo.

**Luego describió la lucha contra el gigantesco perro mapache de una cola de cien pies de altura, o Tanuki, hecho de arena. Naruto dijo que apenas había escapado de la muerte al convocar a un sapo guerrero masivo de un contrato que su padre y su antiguo maestro habían firmado de antemano.**

"Un sapo, ¿tenía un sapo familiar?" Apolo palideció, ¿en serio? Sapos?

**Cuando llegó al final de esa batalla, despertó al insomne con un crujido en la frente, a lo que Thalia le dijo que era demasiado terco para su propio bien, y terminó con un golpe de mandíbula antes de que los dos niños de trece años cayeran en picado. el terreno.**

"Ahora eso ganó algunos puntos de estilo", dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

**El rubio dijo que todavía no estaba seguro de por qué Gaara pensó que él (Naruto) era su primer amigo por eso.**

"¡Espera! ¿Él le pega a este chico y el chico quiere ser su amigo? ¿Qué raro?" Nico preguntó con una ceja levantada.

**Naruto se saltó la misión fallida para recuperar a Sasuke, no queriendo contarles todavía sobre ese recuerdo aún dañino.**

**Cuando Naruto les contó sobre su vida y las aventuras que vivió, Percy escuchó atentamente y estuvo de acuerdo con el adolescente mayor en una cosa: Naruto era un ****_idiota_**** cuando era más joven. Ahora, Percy tenía algo de autoestima y no quería pensar que era tan malo como Naruto lo estaba haciendo parecer, pero admitió que las similitudes eran aterradoramente similares.**

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que Percy puede ser como Naruto cuando crezca?" Piper preguntó en broma.

Annabeth sonrió, "Bueno, si se aplica un poco, estoy segura de que puede ser tan genial como Naruto".

"Estoy bastante bien", señaló Percy.

"Por supuesto que eres querido", replicó la chica sabia.

**Percy también juró que escuchó a la hija de Zeus gruñir cada vez que Naruto describía a otra chica que conoció en sus viajes,**

Todos se rieron de Thalia, que una vez más estaba gimiendo. Esto iba a ser algo recurrente, ¿no?

**como la actriz convertida en daimyo Koyuki Kazehana, quien por la descripción que le dio Naruto sonaba muy bonita e incluso le dio un beso a pesar de que ella era siete años mayor que la rubia.**

"Claramente, las Artes en él solo hacen que las chicas de la película se acerquen a él", alardeó Apolo salvajemente.

**O cuando habló de una misión a una tierra de verduras con un daimyo más joven pidiéndole que se quedara como guardaespaldas personal.**

"Muy personal, apuesto," Afrodita se rió descaradamente.

**El Hijo de Poseidón pudo ver cómo Apolo pensaba que Naruto era el mismo de antes: ¿cómo se echaba de menos a las chicas que se enamoraban de él? Estaba justo en su cara, pero estaba demasiado ciego para verlo.**

**Por alguna razón, Percy sintió que se insultaba.**

"Porque lo eres," Annabeth murmuró con un puchero. Ella juró que su novio era un idiota a veces.

**Después de resumir su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto miró al cielo con una sonrisa, "Y eso ... marca el final del tiempo de la historia".**

**"¿Qué, pero y cuando regresaste?" Grover preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos y anhelando que la historia se cerrara.**

**"Otra vez, Grover", dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y se estiraba, "Vamos, vámonos. Tenemos tres días para llegar a California y, a menos que ustedes puedan convocar un buggy, tenemos una buena caminata ".**

"Bueno ... Eso fue un capítulo informativo," Apollo dijo con un suspiro antes de lloriqueo, "Ahora _yo_ quiero saber lo que sucedió después de que volvió de su entrenamiento!"

"Actúa según tu edad, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Honestamente", reprendió Artemisa a su gemela.

"Prefiero saber sobre su historia más reciente", admitió Annabeth antes de mirar el libro, "Señor Apolo, ¿puedo-?"

"No", Percy la regañó, haciendo un puchero.

"Sí, es el turno de Percy de nuevo!" Apolo vitoreó.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza el hijo de Poseidón antes de hacer clic, "Espera, ¿qué?"

* * *

Frank se topó con la cosa más extraña en la historia de los semidioses.

Después de ganar la finalización del dardo y obtener el premio de $ 500. Se dirigió a Kansas, el viejo y llano Kansas.

No era tan simple ni tan viejo.

Frank luchó mientras estaba atado a una mesa de examen y miró al hombre, animal, cosa, que lo puso allí.

"¡Mwahahaha!" una voz chirriante chilló, "¿Realmente pensaste que podría ser derrotado tan fácilmente como el Agente Especial Jack Brauer?" el jerbo, sí, preguntó un jerbo ambulante que hablaba con un monóculo.

"Por un minuto allí, sí, lo hice". Frank dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, "Y mi nombre es Frank". Siseo.

"¡Silencio!" el jerbo chirrió y golpeó al romano.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué demonios eres?" Frank preguntó

"Hace mucho que he olvidado mi nombre de pila, pero lo soy, ¡ese jerbo con el monóculo! ¡Hijo de Pan! ¡Mwahahaha!" el Monóculo se rió a carcajadas.

"Entonces, ¿solo el Monóculo?" Frank preguntó, antes de ser golpeado una vez más, "¡Ay, para! ¡Y cómo demonios eres hijo de Pan o Fauno!"

"¡Eso es pan, excrementos de hámster romano! Y digamos que los dioses hicieron algo de mierda, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó el Monóculo con una expresión inexpresiva antes de explicar: "¡Desde que Gea abrió las Puertas de la Muerte, puedo respirar la vida una vez más!" luego le siseó a Frank, "Parece que los Dioses habían descubierto mi base de poder Austin Powers, ¡así que tendré que eliminarte!" se rió una vez más con el meñique en la boca.

Frank entrecerró los ojos y gruñó: "Mi nombre es Frank".

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

Percy recogió el libro después de girar un poco los hombros.

"Es un libro, Percy. No hay necesidad de estirarse para el combate", se rió Annabeth.

"Nunca se sabe", dijo su novio con cautela antes de que él comenzara a leer.

**El grupo se abrió paso a través del depósito de chatarra de los dioses en un tiempo récord, mientras recogía objetos al azar antes de volver a colocarlos. Naruto había encontrado un intento fallido de crear una guitarra eléctrica que se pareciera a la lira de su padre, Phoebe había recogido una pinza para el cabello que se transformó en un arco majestuoso que se parecía a Artemisa, pero fue Thalia quien encontró el elemento más extraño y, sin embargo, el más interesante. .**

**"¿Es este un ****relámpago ****_lujoso_**** ?" Thalia preguntó mientras sostenía el pequeño juguete borroso, "¡No me digas que mi papá hizo que Hefesto hiciera esto!"**

"¡No pediría tal cosa!" Zeus dijo en un ataque.

Su hijo que conducía el sol simplemente se rió de él por eso, sonaba divertido.

**Naruto se rió cuando lo vio y lo tomó de sus manos. Apretó el juguete y obtuvo un efecto de sonido de trueno, que provocó más risas del rubio antes de responder: "¡No! Este fue mi regalo para alegrarlo cuando perdió su brazo".**

Los dioses se echaron a reír cuando Zeus se puso rojo de la cara y sus ojos tormentosos crepitaron.

**Percy contuvo la risa antes de hacer la pregunta en la mente de todos, "Oh hombre ... ¿cómo sobreviviste a eso?"**

"¿Sí cómo?" Zeus preguntó con un puchero.

**"Le conseguí una edición limitada de ****_Thor_**** firmada por Jack Kirby", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.**

Eso alcanzó el máximo interés de Zeus.

**Ante su mirada confusa, Naruto explicó: "Rai-Jiji, Lord Poseidon y Lord Hades tienen sus propios héroes favoritos del mundo del cómic. A Rai-Jiji le gustaba la perspectiva nórdica de un Dios del Trueno heroico, donde se inspiró para enseñarle a mi papá una lección;**

"Copia a la derecha, viejo, copia a la derecha", se rió Apolo.

"¡Bah! De todos modos hizo poco bien", dijo el Dios del Rayo con el ceño fruncido.

**al Dios Calamar le gusta Namor el Submarinista, ya que hace más de lo que Aquaman podría hacer;**

"Dios del calamar ?!" Poseidón farfulló.

Athena se rió, "Sí, creo que este chico te ha clavado un nombre perfecto".

"Sin embargo, nunca oí hablar de Namor", dijo Percy.

Su padre le hizo una mueca y le dijo: "Deberías leerlo".

**y Lord Hades es aficionado a Deadpool, un héroe que nunca puede morir que también es una locura ".**

"Ah Wade Wilson, cómo me haces reír", dijo Hades caprichosamente con una sonrisa. Nico rio ante el enamoramiento de su padre.

**"... ¿Estás diciendo que mi padre es un nerd?" Thalia y Percy preguntaron al mismo tiempo con los ojos muy abiertos.**

"Entusiastas de la lectura", corrigieron Zeus y Poseidón al mismo tiempo.

**Naruto rodó el suyo, "Bueno, no ... Han existido durante milenios, por supuesto que necesitan algo que hacer además de tener hijos todo el tiempo. Demonios, todos los Dioses tienen un superhéroe favorito.**

"Los mortales hacen un buen trabajo en la ficción", Athena estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Al tío Ares le gusta Wolverine por sus muchas peleas;**

"¡Toda la razón!" Ares aplaudió

**A Lady Athena le gusta Batman porque es un pensador en lugar de una potencia;**

Atenea sonrió ante eso, aunque deseó que el hombre fuera real, preguntándose qué clase de niño tendría con él.

**Al tío Herm le gusta The Flash por su ingenio y velocidad, y la versión de la Edad de Oro fue inspirada en él;**

"Ese fue el mejor", señaló Hermes con severidad.

**Afrodita tiene algo para Spider-Man, lo creas o no, probablemente por el drama que ocurre durante los largos años de su vida adolescente;**

"Tantas novias", dijo Afrodita con un suspiro feliz.

**A Hefesto le gusta Iron Man, lo cual es bastante obvio ya que Tony Stark es un genio maldito cuando se trata de inventos;**

El dios de la fragua asintió.

**Al Sr. D le gusta Superman, y no sé por qué ser honesto;**

"Y nunca lo sabrás", dijo el Dios de la locura con un breve asentimiento.

**Demonios, incluso Lady Hera tiene un héroe favorito en Wonder Woman de DC ".**

Las mejillas de Hera se pusieron un poco rosadas debido a que se mencionó uno de sus pasatiempos ocultos.

**"¿Qué hay de tu papá? ¿O de Artemisa?" Percy preguntó. Zoë y Phoebe miraron al suelo con un suspiro mientras Naruto sonreía ampliamente.**

"¿Parece que los cazadores saben algo?" Annabeth sonrió

**"Lo creas o no, tienen los mismos héroes favoritos: Hawkeye y Green Arrow", dijo el rubio antes de sacar una de sus flechas.**

Los Archer Twins se sonrieron el uno al otro, era cierto.

**"Aunque discuten sobre quién es mejor. Tía Arte cree que es Hawkeye debido a su habilidad con el arco, y más recientemente debido a Hawkeye II, que es una niña,**

Thalia rio, vio la colección de su Lady una o dos veces.

**mientras que papá prefiere Green Arrow por sus flechas de truco como esta ".**

"¿Y quién no amaría esas cosas?" Apolo preguntó retóricamente.

**Naruto pasó el dedo por el poste de la flecha y la cabeza se abrió de repente desde la punta de flecha triangular hacia un gancho de agarre, "Estoy dividido entre los dos. Por un lado, Green Arrow se ****divierte ****_mucho_**** más, pero Hawkeye es más propenso a derriba al malo con un solo tiro ".**

"Honestamente, ¿arrastrar a un niño a tus argumentos?" Hera frunció el ceño a los dos.

Artemisa se volvió mientras Apolo solo sonreía. Él lo haría así.

**"... Esto va a sonar estúpido, pero ¿ ****_eres_**** un vigilante?" Grover preguntó. El grupo lo miró y levantó las manos: "Solo pregunto porque hubo muchos informes de sátiros con sede en California sobre un misterioso arquero que derribó un crimen en San Francisco hace unos años".**

"... ¡Mi hijo es un superhéroe! ¡Whoo!" Apolo vitoreó.

"En serio, ¿qué no hace este tipo?" Percy preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Muy celoso?" Thalia rio.

"¡Oh, ve a comer a tu novio!" El hijo de Poseidón replicó.

**"Vaya, eso es extraño", comentó Naruto mientras apartaba la flecha, "Pero eso es estúpido. Los superhéroes son solo mitos para el público moderno".**

"¿O son?" Leo preguntó en un tono misterioso.

**"Estás evitando la pregunta", notó Thalia con los ojos entrecerrados antes de caminar hacia el rubio y empujarlo en el pecho con cada palabra, "¿Eres. Tú. A. Vigilante?"**

"Se está volviendo muy agresiva; creo que debería besarla nuevamente", dijo Piper con una risita.

Thalia gruñó un poco.

**"¿Yo? Psh, no", negó Naruto con una sonrisa, "Solo soy un humilde semidiós sirviendo a su familia".**

"¿Un hijo de Apolo? ¿Humilde?" Hermes preguntó en broma.

**"Humilla mi trasero", Thalia gruñó antes de que Naruto desapareciera y reapareciera detrás de ella. El rubio la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás y tiró de ella para que su espalda estuviera contra su pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta el punto de que su aliento estaba calentando su cuello y haciéndola sonrojar.**

Afrodita chilló una vez más cuando los demás se rieron de Thalia.

**Silenciosamente para que los demás no lo escucharan, Naruto le susurró al oído: "Y qué idiota es".**

Nico lobo silbó con los dedos.

**El rubio gruñó cuando la sonrojada hija de Zeus le dio un codazo en el estómago.**

**"Pervertido", gruñó mientras lo enfrentaba.**

"Oh, sabes que te gustó", dijo Annabeth con los ojos en blanco.

"Cállate".

**Zoë y Phoebe parecían disgustadas mientras Grover y Percy sonreían divertidos. Percy se alegró de que el rubio cambiara sus burlas hacia la chica de cabello oscuro y que ninguno de ellos lo insultara con tanta frecuencia.**

"Por ahora", señaló Thalia con una sonrisa, "Por ahora".

**"Sabes que te encanta", bromeó Naruto mientras se frotaba el estómago antes de continuar caminando hacia la salida, "Vamos muchachos, ya casi llegamos".**

"¿Ves? Naruto está de acuerdo conmigo", dijo Annabeth con la barbilla en el aire.

El chisporroteo de la estática la hizo dejar de molestar al Cazador.

**El grupo lo siguió rápidamente y estaba eufórico para finalmente llegar al final del depósito de chatarra sin problemas. Naruto gimió cuando miró hacia el desierto y pasó la mano sobre la bolsa en la que estaba el pergamino que contenía el último regalo de su padre. Debatió si quería o no conducir su auto nuevo en el desierto y salvarlos a todos.**

"Sí, no arruines ese trabajo de pintura, chico", señaló The Sun God.

"¿Qué pasa si lo necesitan?" Leo preguntó, no quería arruinar el elegante paseo en el postre, pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

"No se preocupe, debería aparecer pronto", dijo Thalia a sabiendas.

**Afortunadamente, el destino estaba de su lado cuando Grover señaló un camión utilitario cercano, "¡Mira!"**

"Ahí está", Thalia sonrió.

**Naruto sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia él, solo para que Zoë lo agarrara del brazo. Frente al cazador, estaba un poco sorprendido por su severa mirada. El teniente de Artemis se metió un dedo en la cara y dijo: "No estás conduciendo".**

"No dejes que Zoe conduzca, por favor", gimió Percy.

**"Mi manejo no es tan malo, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Naruto tanto como a los demás. Cuando Thalia y Grover le dieron miradas inexpresivas, él frunció el ceño y preguntó "¿Qué?"**

**"Conduces como un psicópata", acusó Grover.**

"Vaya, vete Grover", Nico parpadeó sorprendido ante la contundente respuesta del inquieto Sátiro.

**"¡Yo no!" Replicó Naruto, horrorizado por el reclamo.**

**"No sigues el límite de velocidad", declaró Thalia mientras comenzaba a enumerar en sus dedos, agregando otro mientras continuaba, "No te unes de manera segura. O señal para el asunto".**

"Ponlo sobre él", se rió Thalia.

**"¡Comenzaste una persecución policial!" exclamó el sátiro mientras sus brazos volaban sobre su cabeza.**

**"Y tú causaste un gran accidente en la carretera", finalizó la hija de Zeus.**

**El ojo de Naruto se crispó, "Me gustaría verlos a ustedes dos mejor con su maestro siendo el Dios del Sol".**

"Que la Orden otorgue misericordia a esos pobres tontos en su camino", murmuró Deméter horrorizado.

**Los dos inmediatamente cerraron la boca y sus ojos se abrieron. Intercambiaron una mirada y simultáneamente dijeron: "Eso explica mucho".**

**"¡Jinx, los dos me deben ramen!" Naruto gritó y rápidamente siguió con una carcajada mientras se frotaba las manos, "¡Sí, tres tazones de ramen gratis! ¡La vida es tan buena en este momento!"**

**"¡No te debo nada!" Thalia y Zoë gritaron juntas antes de mirarse por hablar al mismo tiempo.**

Percy rió por los momentos de Zoe y Thalia, fueron geniales. Naruto acaba de agregar a lo gracioso.

**Percy miró al sátiro confundido antes de preguntar: "¿Naruto conducía realmente tan mal?"**

**Grover se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza: "Confía en mí, no creo que alguna vez me encuentre con un conductor más imprudente".**

"No dudes de ese G-man", dijo Percy mientras sacudía la cabeza en desacuerdo.

**"Muy bien, bien!" Naruto cedió con un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos. Fue en ese momento que los dos Cazadores recordaron a su padre durante las breves interacciones que Dios tendría con su hermana.**

**_Eso ... es aterrador,_**** pensaron los dos cazadores cuando una imagen fantasmal de Apolo apareció junto a Naruto.**

"Oh, nosotros, incluso haces el mismo puchero", se quejó Artemisa

**Thalia, por otro lado, recordó el** Kawaii no Jutsu **. Luego, en un breve momento que afirma que era una locura, mientras que alguien como Afrodita lo llamaría un sueño esperanzador, se imaginó la versión infantil de Naruto con cabello negro, piel más clara y los mismos ojos que el rubio que tenía delante.**

Thalia giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla ante la imagen y palideció rápidamente.

"Mi Thalia, un plan futuro para casarlo hm?" La Diosa del Amor preguntó astutamente.

"Haz que pare", gimió lastimosamente el cazador.

"Espero que nunca lo haga", se rió Percy con alegría. Hable acerca de la recuperación de la inversión!

"Me gustaría un sobrino o una sobrina", reflexionó Jason en tono de broma.

"¡Jason!"

**El rostro de Thalia se puso rojo brillante y desterró el pensamiento de su mente. Percy y Grover se rieron por la mirada derrotada de Naruto, solo para ser molestados por dicho adolescente. El dúo más joven rápidamente sofocó su diversión ante el resplandor, ambos sintieron escalofríos por la columna vertebral.**

"Alguien está cruzando por un golpe", se burló Nico.

"Tan divertido como es esto, ¿no deberíamos seguir adelante?" **Preguntó Kyubi de la muñeca de Naruto. El antiguo Biju era muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera y podía imaginar el puchero del rubio, sabiendo cómo se sentía su antiguo inquilino gracias a su vínculo empático.**

**"Kyu tiene razón", suspiró Naruto mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello para deshacerse de la decepción, "Muy bien, todos en la camioneta, vámonos".**

Percy y Thalia comenzaron a rezar por sus otros.

**"¿Y PIENSAS QUE ****_SOY_**** MALO CONDUCTOR?" Preguntó Naruto casi cinco minutos después mientras se aferraba al tablero. Aparentemente, Zoë había aprendido a conducir en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando ella y los otros cazadores escoltaban a niños que perdieron el tren o no podían pagar los boletos de Londres para ir al campo. Aprendió la acción evasiva por las malas, y como tal, era la única forma en que sabía conducir.**

Artemisa se rió con cariño ante ese recuerdo cuando Thalia se estremeció junto con Percy.

**El grupo casi le exigió que se detuviera cuando se acercaran al río. Incluso Phoebe estuvo de acuerdo con ellos en que Naruto era más responsable detrás del volante que su teniente.**

"De acuerdo", Thalia asintió, "Dile a Phoebe".

**Teniendo en cuenta que Zoë salió de la carretera por un gran acantilado solo para pasar los pocos autos que estaban en la carretera en lugar de ir al otro carril, el reclamo fue apenas injusto. Mientras que el teniente de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño al ser considerado un peor conductor que el maníaco rubio con las tendencias de conducción de su padre,**

"Eso tiene que arder profundamente", siseó Hermes divertido.

**Naruto miró el río frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.**

**Percy, que se dio cuenta de esto, se acercó al semidiós mayor y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Bueno, el hecho de que te hayas dado cuenta primero es aterrador", bromeó Naruto.**

"¡Esa es la huelga tres! Es el fin del mundo". Nico gritó dramáticamente. Leo saltó detrás del entrenador para jugar.

La cara de Percy se puso roja, "¡Alto! ¡En serio Nico, no es gracioso!"

"Sí lo es."

**obteniendo un giro de los ojos del adolescente de cabello negro. Continuando Naruto agregó, "No hay forma de cruzar este río".**

**"Bueno, hay algunas canoas por allí", señaló Percy a los modos de transporte varados. Naruto inmediatamente frunció el ceño.**

**"¿Esa es nuestra única opción?" preguntó el rubio.**

**"¿Si lo?" Percy cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.**

**"... No ****_hago_**** barcos," Naruto respondió con vacilación antes de mirar a la cara de vergüenza, 'Me ... me mareo ...'**

"Espera, este rudo, ¿quién puede hacer tanto ... se marea?" Hazel preguntó con incredulidad.

**"¿Seriamente?" Esto fue pedido con incredulidad por el hijo de Poseidón.**

**"Sí, en ****_serio_**** , ¿tienes un problema con eso?" Preguntó Naruto con una mirada fulminante.**

"Touchy ~!" Apolo sonrió.

**Sabiamente, el hijo de Poseidón retrocedió, dejando que Naruto cambiara su mirada hacia el agua. Luego fue golpeado con una epifanía y se golpeó en la cara, "¡Duh! ¡Caminando por el agua!"**

**"¿Qué agua?" Preguntó Percy, ya que todavía estaba más cerca del adolescente. Naruto sonrió.**

**"Solo observa y ten celos", respondió el rubio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y los crujía antes de retroceder unos pasos y comenzar a correr. Con un salto, despejó unos quince pies, antes de comenzar a patinar sobre el agua como si fuera tierra. Desde la costa, Percy se quedó boquiabierto cuando Naruto se enderezó y sacudió los hombros de su chaqueta ...**

**¡Mientras está parado en la superficie del río!**

"Siento la necesidad de hacer una broma de Jesús", dijo Leo, "pero por respeto a lo que los mortales tontos creen, no lo haré".

"Eso es muy maduro de tu parte Leo", dijo Hazel asintiendo con aprobación.

**"¡Chicos! ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto!" Percy llamó al grupo detrás de él, incapaz de apartar la mirada de lo que la mayoría diría que es imposible. Las miradas de los cazadores siguieron las suyas y en sus caras aparecieron miradas igualmente sorprendidas. Thalia y Grover estaban en el mismo estado que Percy, con las mandíbulas tocando el suelo.**

**"E-Eso no debería ser posible", dijo Grover con asombro.**

**"Percy, ¿puedes hacer eso?" Thalia preguntó mientras miraba fijamente al rubio que se estiraba mientras estaba parado en la superficie del agua.**

**"No lo creo", respondió Percy antes de frotar sus ojos, "No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo".**

"En realidad puedo, simplemente no lo has descubierto todavía", señaló Percy.

**"¡Oh vamos!" Naruto gritó desde donde estaba, estirando las piernas, "Ustedes lo tienen fácil; buenos asientos, algunos ejercicios de remo, pero por lo demás bastante relajante. ¡Todavía tengo que caminar!"**

"Aún así genial", reflexionó Annabeth.

**El grupo continuó mirando, haciendo que Naruto pusiera los ojos en blanco. Abrió la boca para llamarlos nuevamente cuando una mano lo agarró por la pierna. Mirando hacia abajo, Naruto se encontró mirando a una chica linda con cabello negro y ojos muy parecidos a los de Percy. La niña parecía tener más o menos su edad, pero por el brillo en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que era mucho, mucho mayor. Por lo que podía ver, su modestia no estaba cubierta por nada más que el agua y su cabello.**

"Oh muchacho, Naiad", dijo Hermes con un apretón de cabeza y una mueca.

**"Bueno, hola", saludó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras mantenía su mirada sobre su cuello.**

"Esa es una buena idea sobrino", Artemis asintió, al menos respetaba un espíritu natural lo suficiente como para no comerla con los ojos.

**"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Apolo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"**

**"Akantha", respondió la niña suavemente, su voz similar a las suaves olas que fluían bajo sus pies mientras soltaba su pierna, "... ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿De pie en el agua?" Preguntó Naruto con una ceja arqueada. Akantha asintió con la cabeza. Naruto sonrió y dio un paso atrás antes de agacharse para estar más a su nivel. Tocando el costado de su nariz, Naruto le guiñó un ojo, "Eso sería revelador".**

**La niña se sonrojó ligeramente mientras Naruto se reía entre dientes y miraba hacia la playa para ver a los demás subirse a sus canoas.**

"Oh, ho, atrapar a otro ¿eh?" Afrodita sonrió.

Thalia resopló un poco y se cruzó de brazos.

**Luego vio a Percy hablar con una chica que se parecía a Akantha, haciéndole mirar a la chica que le había agarrado el pie.**

**"Ha sido divertido Akantha, pero debería irme", dijo Naruto.**

**Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Akantha lo agarró de la muñeca y dijo: "Seré tu acompañante, como lo son mis hermanas para los demás".**

"Niño cuidadoso", advirtió Hermes con cautela.

**Naruto inclinó su cabeza en ligera confusión antes de sonreír, "Si insistes, ¿qué sería si tratara de evitar que una chica bonita lo haga?"**

**Akantha le devolvió la sonrisa con el menor sonrojo en sus mejillas, "Un hombre tonto, eso es. Afortunadamente para mí, no eres un hombre tonto ... Y tampoco eres tan malo para mirar".**

"¡Otra Thalia mejor ten cuidado ~!" Piper cantó, ella no estaba realmente interesada en esto como sus hermanos, pero esto era oro de comedia para la joven semidiosa.

**"¡Oh, ho! ¡La náyade tiene algunos coqueteos!", Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa que le valió una risita melodiosa, "Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, Akantha".**

"Creo que quiere un poco más que eso, sobrino", dijo Athena secamente.

**Los dos se dirigieron a las canoas, ahora veloces, mientras Naruto corría mientras la ninfa del río nadaba junto a él, ocasionalmente alcanzando sus tobillos en un esfuerzo por empujarlo hacia abajo. A los ojos del rubio era un juego inofensivo que disfrutaba, sin saber que algunos de los mitos de las náyades se habían confundido con las sirenas. Muchas náyades habían encontrado un hombre intrigante y eran muy posesivos con ellos. Caso en cuestión: Hermafrodito.**

Hermes gimió.

"Oh, vamos Hermes, no es tan malo", Afrodita rechazó con un gesto de su mano.

"Siento pena por él ... ¿o decidió ser ella?" dijo el Dios Mensajero.

**Tras su reunión con el grupo, Thalia los fulminó con la mirada. Se lo hizo a la náyade por conversar y coquetear con el adolescente rubio, y su mirada a Naruto fue por dejar que la ninfa coqueteara con él.**

"Primero tienes que estar en una relación para enojarte con él, Thalia. No puedes evitar que todas las chicas hablen con él", señaló Annabeth con una sonrisa.

Thalia solo le dirigió una mirada seca, diciendo "Sí, puedo".

**Una vez más, el hijo de Apolo simplemente descubrió que todo estaba bien, sin saber que había captado la atención de Akantha, en un sentido romántico.**

"Mal día para ti joven", dijo Poseidón mientras sacudía la cabeza, esas chicas podrían ser tan posesivas.

**Cuanto más coqueteaba y hablaba con la rubia, más cautivada se volvía. Un resplandor determinado comenzó a brillar en sus ojos, y la ninfa del río supo que había encontrado 'el' del que hablaban sus hermanas.**

Afrodita se rió cuando Thalia parecía apagada.

**Ella no lo tomaría ahora, oh no. Era importante para la búsqueda en cuestión y ella lo sabía, pero después de salvar a Lady Artemisa, y no había duda en la mente de Akantha de que lo haría, la ninfa atacaría.**

"La encantó sin siquiera intentarlo. Sí, mi hijo es así de bueno", sonrió Apolo con orgullo. Su hermana le dio un manotazo en la cabeza por alentarlo.

**Naruto se rió cuando Zoë fue salpicada por una de las hermanas de Akantha, lo que provocó quejas de la niña. Cuando el grupo desembarcó de sus canoas, Naruto se agachó una vez más para despedirse de Akantha. Sonriéndole, dijo: "Bueno, supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos. Gracias por la escolta Akantha".**

**La náyade le devolvió la sonrisa cuando el calor le subió a las mejillas. Con una idea impulsiva, se levantó y picoteó al rubio en su mejilla arrugada, haciendo que el semidiós se quedara con los ojos muy abiertos antes de alejarse hacia sus risueñas hermanas. Aunque no lo dijo, Akantha sintió que su mensaje era claro: "Nos volveremos a ver".**

"¿Tenemos una lista de las chicas después de él?" Leo preguntó maravillado.

"Parece que hay muchos de ellos", señaló Jason.

"Digo que empecemos un grupo de apuestas", sugirió Nico.

"¿Qué tal no, y no te mato idiotas?" Thalia frunció el ceño.

"O podríamos hacer eso", corrigió Nico.

**Naruto se frotó la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía desaparecer a las náyades bajo el agua. Se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia la base de cemento en la que el resto del grupo había desembarcado.**

**"¿Te divertiste con la náyade?" Thalia preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**Sonriéndole a la chica, Naruto se acercó a ella y se inclinó hacia ella, "No me digas que estás celosa, ****_Tha-lia-chan ~_**** ".**

"Ella también", dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**"¡Wha-No! ¡No estoy celoso! ¿Por qué estaría celoso? ¡Cállate, Bigotes!" la hija de Zeus farfulló mientras sus mejillas se calentaban. ¡Dioses era molesto a veces!**

"El término del día sería: Tsundere", dijo Apolo con una risita.

**"Está bien si estuvieras, Thalia-chan", dijo Naruto mientras la envolvía en un abrazo. Luego le susurró al oído posesivamente: "Porque si te veo coqueteando con otro chico, podría tener que matarlo".**

"Ciertamente, él sabe qué decir", Afrodita respiró alegremente mientras se sonrojaba.

Thalia también se sonrojó.

"Wow, Thalia, seguro que sabes cómo elegirlos", se rió Percy.

**El sonrojo en su rostro se oscureció y rápidamente alejó al rubio. Ignorando su pequeña risa, hizo a un lado la satisfacción de escuchar su proclamación.**

"Oh sí, te gusta eso, ¿no?" Piper reflexionó con una risita.

"Oh, lo juro McLean, un día".

**No había nada atractivo en admitir un asesinato en nombre del amor. Solo alguien loco por el romance encontraría algo así de atractivo, y mucho menos excitante.**

"¡Sé que lo haría!" Afrodita gritó descaradamente.

**Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo, Afrodita estornudó e instintivamente cerró la boca al hacerlo. Teniendo en cuenta su actividad actual, el grito de Ares resonó en los pasillos del Olimpo y en todo el planeta. Incluso en la fragua de Hefesto, el Dios de la Fragua levantó la vista y sonrió, ya que no era la primera vez. Esa noche en la sala del trono de los olímpicos, se le preguntaba a Ares una y otra vez por qué tenía una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna, a pesar de tener una idea de por qué Afrodita ignoraba las miradas de Ares. Solo el Dios del Sol y el Dios de los Ladrones no dejarían de reírse.**

Los dioses estallaron en carcajadas y Ares se puso rojo de vergüenza.

**La risa de Naruto se calmó antes de que él mirara la construcción frente a él. Parpadeó antes de frotarse los ojos, "No es ... No hay forma de que estuviéramos tan cerca de eso ..."**

**"La presa Hoover", murmuró Percy, "una presa de gravedad de arco de hormigón que fue construida en 1930 y lleva el nombre del presidente Hoover".**

**"Casi 727 pies de altura", dijo Grover mientras miraba hacia la presa, "desde la base hasta la cresta de la carretera".**

**"Pesa 6.6 millones de toneladas", intervino Thalia, "y tiene más de tres cuartos de yardas cúbicas de concreto".**

**"Déjame adivinar", se aventuró Naruto cuando los dos cazadores les enviaron a los tres una mirada confusa, "¿Annabeth?"**

**"Sí ..." los tres respondieron solemnemente.**

Annabeth hinchó el pecho orgullosa de que su cerebro enseñara a los de la grandeza de la arquitectura.

**"Esas cifras", suspiró el semidiós rubio, "dijo que eran sus favoritas y supongo que eso no había cambiado desde que me fui. Debía decir cosas una y otra vez si ustedes podían recordar eso. "**

**"Desearía que ella estuviera aquí", murmuró Percy. Eso le valió algunas sonrisas de complicidad, aunque no se dio cuenta.**

Annabeth arrulló a su novio y besó su mejilla, haciendo que el niño sonriera.

**"La extraño", admitió Thalia. Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Todavía no puedo creer que gane esa apuesta contra ella", dijo Grover, solo para que Thalia la golpeara en el hombro, "¡Ow! ¿Qué?"**

**"No está de humor", dijo la niña.**

"Sí Grover, deja de arruinarlo", Annabeth regañó, era su momento para la historia, incluso si era menor.

**Naruto se rió de sus bromas antes de hacer un gesto para que lo siguieran. El semidiós rubio condujo a su alegre grupo de seis a la sala principal cuando su estómago gruñó. Tropezando y sosteniendo su intestino, el rubio gimió, "Usé demasiado chakra ... tengo que conseguir algo de comida".**

**Ante la mención de la comida, otros cinco estómagos emitieron ruidos, lo que provocó sonrojos en los rostros de los otros cinco buscadores de misiones. Zoë se recuperó primero y se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que hay algo de comida en el Dam Café".**

**Los tres miembros del Campamento Mestizo y el Guardián rubio ganaron brillo en sus ojos. Percy habló primero, "¡Sí! ¡Quiero una pizza presa!"**

**"Tal vez deberíamos pasar por la tienda de regalos de la presa y traerle algo a Annie", reflexionó Naruto con una sonrisa.**

**"¿Como una camiseta de presa?" Thalia preguntó con una sonrisa propia.**

**"Tal vez una toalla de presa", se rió Grover.**

"¡Oh, supera esa broma con un club de niños!" Apolo se echó a reír.

**"No, estaba pensando más en la línea de una chaqueta de presa", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**"O tal vez un sombrero de presa", bromeó Percy mientras tocaba el sombrero del yanqui.**

Annabeth miró a Percy por ese, que levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

**Naruto se rio de eso.**

**Zoë miró a los cuatro con confusión en su rostro y Phoebe entrecerró los ojos como si pensara. Justo cuando el cazador más alto se dio cuenta de la broma, Zoë preguntó: "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Solo ve al Café Dam y consigue comida para la presa!"**

**Los cuatro adolescentes se echaron a reír mientras Zoë parecía aún más confundida. Compadeciéndose de su teniente, Phoebe se inclinó y le susurró al oído. Como se le explicó, Zoë tomó nota de los muchos civiles que la miraban o la miraban en los casos de algunos padres. El teniente de los cazadores se puso rojo cereza brillante y se alejó furiosa de los adolescentes risueños, mientras Phoebe divertida la seguía.**

"¡Zoë, ruborizada y avergonzada, no tiene precio!" Thalia dijo con una risita.

**"Ah, eso fue genial", dijo Naruto mientras recuperaba la compostura sobre sí mismo, "Sin embargo, debemos ponernos en marcha y disculparnos con Zoë-chan ... incluso si fue su propia culpa".**

**Los tres miembros del Campamento Mestizo se rieron de acuerdo.**

**El grupo había elegido una mesa con capacidad para seis personas y estaba ubicada al lado de una fuente cercana. Naruto estaba preocupado por sus cargos y toda la conversación sobre Annabeth había hecho que la culpa de Percy tomara un nuevo nivel.**

"Como debería," Annabeth fulminó con la mirada a otra Percy.

**Entonces, con el grupo rondando alrededor de la fuente y positivo de que los mortales regulares no pudieran verlos, Naruto sacó un dracma y lo arrojó al agua que caía.**

**"Oh Iris, Diosa del Arcoiris, por favor acepta mi ofrenda", dijo Naruto antes de mirar el agua brillante, "Annabeth Chase, Campamento Mestizo".**

**El agua de color arcoíris brilló antes de que el rostro de Annabeth apareciera a la vista. Naruto hizo una mueca, al igual que los otros campistas, ante su aparición. Había bolsas debajo de sus ojos y su cabello parecía descuidado.**

Percy hizo una mueca y comenzó a rezar por el otro.

**"Oh, Dios mío, Annie, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto preocupado. La niña lo miró de inmediato y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.**

**"¡Naruto! ¡El sombrero de mi yanqui! ¡No puedo! ¡Falta! ¡Percy se fue! ¡Mi mamá! ¡Mi sombrero!" Eran las frases fragmentadas que podía distinguir entre sus lágrimas.**

Annabeth parecía avergonzada por su reacción radical, pero tuvo que admitir que muy bien se sentiría así.

**Naruto inmediatamente sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver a su hermana pequeña en ese estado. Sabía lo importante que era ese sombrero para ella, pero nunca comprendió tal reacción. Debería haber llamado a Percy de antemano en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla. Antes de que él o alguien más lo supiera, estaba en el "Modo Gran Hermano" y miró a Percy. El hijo de Poseidón palideció cuando los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de su azul normalmente pasivo a un rojo sangre furioso. Los soles dorados se volvieron más amarillos y parecía que algo malvado lo estaba mirando.**

"Asustarle la mierda".

"¿Annabeth?" Percy farfulló en estado de shock ante su determinada determinación.

**"Tienes tres segundos para detenerla" gruñó Naruto. Su puño derecho se apretó lo suficiente como para que sus nudillos explotaran y su brazalete brillaba de un rojo brillante. Percy estaba congelado por la intención asesina que le enviaban, por lo que Naruto decidió darle un pequeño empujón: "Uno".**

**Casi arrojando a Grover fuera de su camino, Percy apareció en la línea de visión de Annabeth, Naruto lo fulminó con las dagas desde el costado. Tragando el nudo en su garganta, Percy tartamudeó, "H-Hey ... Annabeth".**

**"¡Percy! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Has visto mi sombrero?"**

**Percy hizo una mueca ante la pregunta y se frotó la nuca sin dejar de ver el objeto, "Uh ... Sobre tu sombrero ..."**

**" ****_Dos_**** ".**

"¡Escúpelo chico!" Leo gritó.

**"Tomé tu sombrero y lo siento muchísimo, pero por favor deja de llorar ¡Lo traeré de vuelta y nunca lo volveré a hacer!" Percy exclamó rápidamente ante el gruñido de Naruto. Hubo silencio por ambos lados, con Naruto todavía perforando agujeros en la parte posterior de la cabeza del semidiós de pelo negro. Dicho adolescente sintió que había vuelto al punto de partida con el rubio mayor, solo que ahora iba lentamente al punto cincuenta negativo.**

"Solo Percy", dijo Nico impasible, y eso tenía sentido en sí mismo para quienes rodeaban al Rey Fantasma.

**"¿T-tomaste mi sombrero ...?" Annabeth preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos de incredulidad. De repente se estrecharon y Percy sintió que su columna vertebral caía de su espalda bajo el resplandor.**

"Hay esa mirada patentada de Athena", pensó Poseidón, sintiendo lástima por su otro hijo.

**"¡ESTÚPIDO, MORÓNICO, ¡¿CÓMO PODRÍAS ROBAR MI SOMBRERO ?! TE VOY A PIEL VIVO Y TE OFRECERÉ A MI MADRE EN LAS ESPERANZAS QUE ME PERDONÓ POR PERDER UN REGALO COMO ESO ! ERES TAN FELIZ REY ¡QUE NO ESTOY CON USTED AHORA MISMO O CORTARÍA SU D * CK Y LO MEJORARÍA SU A **! MEJOR AÚN, ME VOY A QUITAR LA PEQUEÑA PROTRUSIÓN DE SU CROTCH, Y ENVIARÁ A SEÑORA ¡ARTEMIS DE LA DIRECCIÓN DE SU HOGAR, USTED ES UN AGUJERO! ¡ ****_NUNCA_**** TOQUE MI COSA OTRA VEZ, PERSEUS JACKSON!**

Percy palideció mucho mientras leía esa parte.

"La boca sobre ti, Annabeth", Leo reprendió a la chica, "Por vergüenza".

**Mientras notaba distraídamente que Iris aparentemente censuraba sus llamadas, Percy se volvió más y más blanca cuando Annabeth procedió a amenazarlo con daños corporales.**

Percy se alejó de Annabeth, que sonreía malvadamente.

**Zoë y Phoebe estaban con los ojos muy abiertos e impresionados. La única vez que habían escuchado tal masticación fue cuando Apolo logró seducir a uno de los Cazadores en la época medieval.**

Artemisa parecía enojada, como había recordado esa vez, y miró a su gemelo. Apolo se rió con culpabilidad.

**El Dios del Sol seguramente se mantendría fuera de la vista de su hermana durante unos pocos años, lo que provocaría la Peste Negra ya que sus oraciones curativas no eran respondidas por la noche. Tal vez Annabeth ****_sería_**** una buena cazadora si pudiera infundir el mismo miedo en un chico que su amante.**

Los ojos de Artemisa brillaron a Annabeth, claramente llenos de alegría. Annabeth rió junto con eso.

**Grover y Thalia se abrazaron por miedo a que Annabeth les infundiera una conversación demasiado descriptiva. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que, al estar demasiado atrapado en las palabrotas, prometió emasculación y amenazas a la persona de Percy. Grover estaba temblando y sus rodillas golpeaban juntas y Thalia solo miraba horrorizada cuando la imagen de su pequeña e inocente Annie se hizo pedazos.**

"¿Qué le pasó a ella?" Thalia le preguntó a Annabeth.

"¿Quién sabe?" Fue la descarada respuesta.

**Naruto continuó mirando a Percy, animando silenciosamente a Annabeth.**

"Por supuesto que lo haría", dijo Percy suavemente.

**Había enfrentado amenazas peores cuando tuvo que trabajar con Anko Mitarashi y Morino Ibiki en una misión secreta encabezada por Jiraiya durante el viaje de entrenamiento cuando tenía catorce años. Maldición si esos dos no estaban destinados a ser socios. Si alguna vez procrearon el término 'sádico' sería insuficiente para su descendencia.**

**_Nota mental: no presenten a los sádicos T&I ANBU al padre de Bianca y Nico,_**** pensó el adolescente rubio**

"¡Ja! Probablemente ya los conozco", se rió el Dios del Inframundo.

**cuando el grito de Annabeth llegó a su fin. Naruto dejó de mirarlo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, cuando Percy asintió y luego cayó hacia atrás desmayado.**

"¿Demasiado para ti, Percy?" Hazel preguntó juguetonamente.

Percy ni siquiera le dio una respuesta.

**El rubio estaba contento de haber decidido pasar la Niebla alrededor de ellos para ocultar su conversación cuando lo hizo, de lo contrario serían objeto de muchas miradas.**

**"Naruto", la voz de Annabeth hizo que la rubia avanzara hacia su línea de visión. Tomó a su hermanita ahora jadeante con una sonrisa suave. Ella era tan adorable cuando estaba enojada.**

Percy terminó con un gruñido.

Annabeth se sonrojó.

"Cálmate cabeza de algas, ahora continúa". Thalia hizo pasar al niño con una sonrisa.

**La hija de Atenea continuó: "Los hermanos di Angelo están entrenando en este momento, pero ¿puedo ir a buscarlos si quieres?"**

**"No, déjalos entrenar", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "Por cierto, ¿disfrutaste el regalo?"**

**Inmediatamente los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron una vez más, pero una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a subir con el pequeño gatito Sabertooth en sus manos. Sonriéndole, Annabeth dijo agradecida: "¡Lo amo! ¡Es mi pequeño y leal Washington! ¡Si no lo tuviera durante todo esto, probablemente sería un desastre!"**

Todos los ojos se volvieron a Annabeth antes preguntó Nico, "... Ese eres tú cuando estás _no_ un accidente?"

**Naruto se rió y escuchó mientras su compañero rubio continuaba describiendo cómo los otros campistas se estaban acercando a los gatitos. Mientras escuchaba a Annabeth, los otros dos campistas conscientes miraban con los ojos muy abiertos a la niña.**

**"Oh Dioses, ¿no es ella siendo un desastre?" Grover susurró. Thalia tragó antes de mirar a Grover y entrecerrar los ojos.**

**"... Grover ..."**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Por qué me estás abrazando?"**

**"...¿Porque te amo?"**

"D'aww", bromeó Annabeth, "Gwove wuvs Thawia".

"Estás empujando tu suerte", advirtió Thalia.

**"... Tienes cinco segundos para soltar".**

**"Listo", acordó Grover saltando con las manos en alto, "Lo siento, Thalía".**

**Respirando profundamente, Thalia asintió y se frotó la frente. "Está bien ... Saquemos al Sr. Sea Foam de su coma".**

"Me gusta esa", admitió Thalia.

Nico se encogió de hombros, "No sé, parece un poco situacional".

"¿Les importa chicos?" Percy preguntó molesto.

**Miraron a Percy, que de hecho estaba haciendo espuma por la boca de sus delirios inconscientes, con un suspiro. Las cosas definitivamente fueron interesantes en esta búsqueda, eso es seguro.**

"Subestimación de los milenios", afirmó Afrodita mientras sonreía conscientemente a Thalía.

"Bueno", dijo Percy mientras dejaba su libro y bebía un poco de agua, "¿Quién quiere ir después?"

* * *

Frank corría por el pasillo cuando una profunda voz japonesa acentuada le habló.

"Debemos seguir moviendo a Guile". El gi blanco con hámster llamado Hamtaro dijo mientras estaba parado en el hombro de Frank. Se había colado con la esperanza de detener el plan de Monocles, pero vio al semidiós canadiense y lo rescató, "¿Dónde está tu compañero Chun-Li?"

"No tengo pareja ... y mi nombre es Frank".

"Sí, sí, de todos modos, como decía, soy el hijo de Fauno, mi hermano romano. Cuando vi abrir las Puertas de la Muerte, supe que el Monóculo correría hacia ellos, así que lo seguí. Hemos estado luchando contra el Hámster Jerbo guerra durante años hasta que nos matamos unos a otros. Debemos ganar a Jason Bourne, debemos ". Él declaró: "Si conozco a Monocle como creo que lo sé, ¡debemos detener su trama de un mundo centrado en el jerbo!"

"Derecho." El cambiaformas asintió, _'¡Pero mi nombre es Frank!'_

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

"Leeré," ofreció Athena. Después de que Percy le entregó el libro, la Diosa de la Sabiduría se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hacer precisamente eso.

**Después de revivir a Percy de su estado inconsciente después del regaño "ligero" de Annabeth,**

"¿Luz? ¿Eso fue luz?" Percy preguntó con incredulidad.

"Por supuesto", respondió Annabeth con una burla como si fuera obvio.

**el grupo disfrutó el pequeño descanso de correr por todo el país. Percy, sintiéndose enérgico después de su pequeña siesta, se fue a explorar la presa por unos minutos. Con el semidiós de pelo negro apagado para satisfacer su propia curiosidad, Naruto se recostó en su asiento y dejó que su cabeza se volviera hacia atrás con un gemido audible mientras acariciaba su estómago. Frente a él había cinco cuencos vacíos del Dam Café, cada uno lleno hasta el borde con ramen.**

"Creo que tiene un problema", murmuró Hazel. Eso es un montón de fideos.

**"¿Alguien más siente que este viaje ha tomado meses?" Preguntó Naruto, obteniendo asentimientos y suaves acuerdos vocalizados. El rubio suspiró aliviado y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, "Bien, pensé que era solo m - ¡Oh, ****_tienes_**** que estar bromeando!"**

**Siguiendo su mirada, todos fruncieron el ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron en los guerreros esqueléticos revividos por El General. Thalia gimió, "¿Cómo nos encontraron?"**

**Naruto miró a los Guerreros de Huesos antes de ver al supuesto líder del grupo sosteniendo una pieza de tela. Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron mientras trataba de pensar en lo que podría ser la tela. Los iris azules con soles dorados en miniatura se ensancharon cuando hizo la conexión y esto explicó la leve irritación que sintió su clon al ser disipado en la estación.**

**"¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es eso posible?" Naruto exclamó suavemente. El grupo se volvió hacia él y le susurró: "De vuelta en la estación de tren antes de que realizara esa maniobra de explosión humana, mi clon debe haber roto un poco de su camisa. Cómo es eso posible, no lo sé, pero esos Boneheads me están rastreando". por mi energía y aroma. Ustedes tienen que irse ... ¡ahora! "**

**"¡Maldición, Naruto, hablamos de esto!" Thalia gruñó, "¡No te dejaremos atrás otra vez!"**

**"Esos tipos están armados hasta los dientes con rifles de asalto y tenemos mortales ciegos en el área, si tratamos de pelear aquí, probablemente seremos vistos como los malos", espetó Naruto, "Tenemos que separarnos". ... Mierda, pero primero tenemos que encontrar al idiota anegado ".**

"Maldita sea Percy".

"No es mi culpa _que_ lo rastrearan, Thalia".

"... Lo siento, pero esa es mi reacción habitual".

**"Se fue hacia la tienda de regalos, podría ir-" Grover comenzó a decir solo para detenerse cuando vio a algunos de los guerreros de hueso dirigirse en esa dirección, "¿Qué demonios ...?"**

**"También deben tener el aroma de Jackson", pensó Phoebe suavemente. Naruto frunció el ceño.**

"Maldita sea Percy", dijo Annabeth esta vez.

"Oh, olvídalo", murmuró el chico de cabello negro y se cruzó de brazos.

**"Está bien ... nuevo plan, iré a buscar a Percy", dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta, "Thalia-chan, tú, Zoë-chan, Phoebe y Grover llegarán al techo de la Presa, si recuerdo" correctamente hay un buen escape de emergencia que podríamos usar ".**

"Inteligente", comentó Athena asintiendo.

**"No me gusta esto", se quejó Thalia. Naruto sonrió y rápidamente la picoteó en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara y tartamudeara incoherentemente.**

Annabeth le sonrió con dientes a Thalia, quien se dio la vuelta con un ligero sonrojo.

**La rubia tomó su hamburguesa a medio comer de su bandeja.**

**"Tranquilidad", dijo Naruto mientras se paraba sobre la mesa. Ahuecando su mano libre alrededor de su boca, Naruto gritó, "¡Hola imbéciles!"**

**Uno de los guerreros del hueso se volvió en su dirección, solo para recibir media hamburguesa en la cara.**

"¿Pelea de comida?" Leo preguntó con entusiasmo.

**"¡Atrápame si puedes! ¡A-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja!" Naruto se rio locamente mientras corría hacia la tienda de regalos. El grupo de cuatro observó cómo su líder de facto guiaba los esqueletos ahora con las armas encendidas hacia donde Percy fue visto por última vez.**

"No hay pelea de comida," enfurruñó Leo decepcionado.

"Ese tipo está loco", dijo Jason mientras sacudía la cabeza. No estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo todavía.

**"... Sabes, no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo obtuvo de su madre o Apolo?" Grover reflexionó.**

**"¿Tener que?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Las tendencias suicidas", dijo Grover inexpresivo.**

Apolo gruñó ante eso y los dioses se rieron de él por eso.

**"Debe haber sido de su madre", comentó Phoebe mientras Zoë asintió.**

**"De hecho", dijo el teniente de acuerdo, "cualquier mujer que vea a Lord Apollo como material paterno está loca".**

"¡Oye!"

"Solo dicen la verdad", dijo Artemis mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

**"Pero recuerda, Naruto dijo que cuando conocieron a Apollo tenía amnesia", señaló Grover. Las mejillas de Zoë se enrojecieron ante la posible excepción, pero simplemente se burlaron y se alejaron.**

**"Sin embargo, mi razonamiento sigue siendo justo", anunció el orgulloso Hunter.**

"¡Oh, solo admite que te equivocas!" gritó el dios del sol.

**Thalia miró a su alrededor y vio que muchos de los humanos normales habían huido, con poca o ninguna salpicadura de sangre en los alrededores. Suspirando, se puso de pie y se dio vuelta para alejarse cuando dio la vuelta y miró en dirección a Naruto, "Ese idiota ... ¡No había terminado de comer eso, Naruto!"**

Nico rió, "¿En serio? ¿Quejándose de una hamburguesa?"

"¿Qué? Tenía hambre en ese momento", argumentó Thalia.

**Naruto aplicó chakra a sus pies cuando uno de los Guerreros de Hueso arrojó una granada frente a él. Tras su detonación, saltó y se agachó en el techo, usando el humo para cubrirse para hacer un Kage Bunshin. Los Guerreros de Huesos se reunieron alrededor del clon y apuntaron sus armas hacia él. El clon sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.**

"¡Bomba clon!" Ares vitoreó, esos tuvieron que rockear.

**A medida que se acumulaba la energía familiar, los Guerreros de los Huesos se retiraron rápidamente mientras Naruto forzaba la apertura de un conducto de ventilación y saltó. La Llamarada Solar del clon se activó sin problemas debido a los instintos de autoconservación de sus enemigos no muertos. Los esqueletos una vez más se reunieron alrededor de donde estaba el clon cuando Naruto decidió dar una última burla.**

**"¡Hola dandy dicks!" Llamó Naruto mientras sacaba la cabeza del respiradero. Cuando todos los cráneos se volvieron para mirarlo, Naruto sonrió, "¡Te lo perdiste! ¡Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!"**

Los semidioses se echaron a reír cuando los dioses se unieron después de escuchar la burla.

**Después de regresar a las rejillas de ventilación, el pasillo estaba en silencio, salvo por los débiles gritos de civiles aterrorizados. En silencio, todos los esqueletos se enfrentaron y decidieron por unanimidad que, a pesar de su creación para destruir simplemente al semidiós de Apolo y al semidiós de Poseidón, despreciaban por completo al primero y disfrutarían de su muerte cuando llegara.**

"Wow, incluso enojó a los soldados esqueléticos insensibles ... el Apolo corre fuerte en este", dijo Hermes con juguetones ojos entrecerrados.

**Naruto se impulsó a sí mismo a través de las rejillas de ventilación con algunas explosiones de chakra en sus manos y pies, moviéndose a sí mismo para que con suerte fuera hacia el techo. Al ver que la luz entraba por las grietas de los próximos respiraderos, Naruto movió sus brazos para cruzar su rostro.**

**"Debería haber pensado en esto", reflexionó Naruto mientras disparaba por el respiradero hacia ... ¿un elevador?**

"Ay, eso tuvo que doler un poco", Hazel hizo una mueca, primero en un elevador.

**"Estúpida iluminación fluorescente ..." se quejó el rubio para sí mismo mientras se levantaba. Agitando la espalda, Naruto gimió, "Ah, hombre ... habla de un ajuste apretado".**

"Eso es lo que ella dijo." Ares se rio, riéndose de los machos. Las mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco, incluso Afrodita.

**Débilmente, Naruto juró que escuchó a su padre gritar "eso es lo que ella dijo", pero sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente. Debe haber sido su imaginación.**

"No, fue solo Ares", dijo Artemisa con una arruga en la nariz.

**"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una mujer. Rompiendo su cuello, Naruto hizo una mueca antes de asentir.**

**"Un poco rígido, pero eso es lo que sucede cuando tú-tú-tú-tú ..." Naruto se quedó atrapado en la palabra cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara divertida de la mujer que estaba con él en el elevador.**

**"Hola, Naruto Uzumaki", saludó la mujer, "¿Cómo estás?"**

"Pobre chico", dijo Percy, descubriendo quién era.

**"Tú-tú-tú-tú ..." Naruto continuó tartamudeando mientras lentamente palidecía de miedo. Esta era la única Diosa que nunca quiso conocer sin su hija cerca. Ella era tan alta como su padre y tenía el pelo oscuro trenzado por la espalda. Su rostro era suave, pero fuerte de todos modos. Las contribuciones de su padre y sensei a su psique notaron que ella tenía una figura atlética escondida debajo de su ropa. Estaba vestida para parecerse a una empleada de uno de los grupos turísticos de la Presa Hoover, pero él sabía lo contrario. Los ojos grises eran una revelación absoluta de quién era ella.**

**"Sí ... yo. Por favor responde mi pregunta, Uzumaki", dijo la Diosa de la Guerra con una dulce voz.**

"Ouch, parece que esto no terminará bien", dijo Afrodita con una mueca. Naruto conocía a los romanos; él ya estaba en la lista de mierda de Athena solo por principio.

**"¡Uh, cierto! Bien, lo siento por eso, eh, um ... estoy ... ¿bien?" Naruto respondió con cautela mientras retrocedía hacia la pared, "uh ... H-cómo están ... um ... Y tú estás ... uh ... ¿Qué pasa, tía Athena?"**

"Suave", Hermes asintió burlonamente.

**"Estoy bien", Athena respondió con calma, "Aunque curiosa ... ¿Sabes por qué Afrodita estaría hablando de uno de los pocos semidioses fuertes que se hacen amigos de los ... ****_romanos_**** ?"**

"Está tostado", comentó Ares.

**"W-Bueno, ya ves ... hay una explicación muy lógica para eso ..." comenzó Naruto, pero internamente estaba gritando por su madre.**

"Vaya, nos has puesto miedo", dijo Apolo a su inteligente hermana.

Levantando la vista del libro, Athena sonrió, "Lo intento".

**"¿Y eso sería?" Atenea preguntó mientras una delicada ceja oscura se arqueaba.**

**Naruto tragó saliva, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera confrontación cuando se le ocurrió nada. Sin otras opciones, decidió enloquecer y, con suerte, no quedarse callado permanentemente.**

"Oh, espero que no lo haga. Es tan entretenido de ver", lamentó la Diosa del Amor.

**Afinando sus rasgos, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, "Busqué el campamento romano".**

**"¿Quién te habló de ellos?" La Diosa preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**"Nadie, hice la conexión yo mismo", admitió Naruto mientras su coraje volvía lentamente, "Quiero decir, vamos. Me sorprende que ninguno de tus hijos haya hecho la conexión todavía.**

"¡Gusto!" Ares se echó a reír, frunciendo el ceño de Athena.

**Especialmente después de la Guerra Civil, fiasco. Y los romanos conquistaron Grecia, sí, pero los dioses no fueron abandonados ... bueno, la mayoría de ustedes no. Helios y Selene ... ya sabes ".**

Los Dioses y las Diosas fruncieron el ceño ante la pérdida de esos dos.

**"Y fue una pena ... pero aún así, me resulta desconcertante que hayas logrado descubrir el otro Campamento", dijo Athena con el ceño fruncido, "Quizás debería borrar ese conocimiento de tu mente".**

"Hola", Apolo frunció el ceño a su hermana, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Fue el movimiento más inteligente. Los campamentos no debían interactuar, punto. Todavía le desagradaba el hecho de que Hera hiciera tal cosa.

**Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron porque, indirectamente, Athena acababa de amenazar a sus amigos del campamento romano. Apretando su puño derecho, su pulsera brilló ligeramente y Naruto miró a la Diosa de la Guerra, "Me gustaría verte intentarlo".**

"Oooo", dijeron los dioses en un tono ansioso. El niño tenía agallas.

**"No me tientes, ****_semidiós_**** ", advirtió Athena, "solo porque seas el favorito de Apolo no significa que él te protegerá de mi ira.**

"Sí, lo haría", dijo el Dios Sol severamente a su hermana con ojos brillantes.

**No me quieres como enemigo. Le hago peor a mis enemigos que Ares a los suyos ".**

Ares hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados ya que era, tal vez, cierto.

**"Sí, los destruyes mentalmente. Lo cual es genial", admitió Naruto con un toque de respeto en su voz.**

"Me gusta", dijo Leo en un tono profundo, como el de Dan Green.

**Luego continuó con el ceño fruncido, "Pero aún así, no voy a sentarme y dejar que me limpies la mente. Hacer eso es lo mismo que matar a Rey-chan y Jason,**

"¡Entonces él lo sabe!" Thalia anunció enojada. Luego preguntó: "¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?"

"Bueno, estás en una búsqueda. Decir que podrías sacarte de tu juego", respondió Jason.

"¡Es el principio del asunto!" Thalia le dijo a su hermano.

**y no solo me lastimarías al hacerlo, sino que te arriesgarías a lastimar a Thalia y, en consecuencia, a Annabeth ".**

**La mandíbula de Athena se flexionó y Naruto supo que ella dejaría el tema mientras él siguiera presionando ese punto sensible.**

"Bien jugado", Athena murmuró en un tono frío.

Annabeth estuvo de acuerdo con su madre en eso.

**"Al evitar que le cuente a Thalia acerca de su hermano, la mantienes alejada de la felicidad. Cuando está triste, no solo estoy triste, sino que Annabeth también está triste. Y cuando están tristes, me enojo. Y cuando me enojo, estoy determinado. Puedes romperme, incluso puedes matarme, pero amenazas a mis amigos y lucharé hasta mi último aliento para llevarte conmigo ".**

"Pelotas de playa bronceadas", dijo Ares con una sonrisa malvada.

**Athena y Naruto mantuvieron sus ojos en el otro, sabio gris tormentoso que miraba hacia un determinado color celeste con soles dorados alrededor de las pupilas. El rubio sintió que una gota de sudor le bajaba por la nuca, pero alejó su nerviosismo bajo la mirada escrutadora de la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Finalmente, la diosa disfrazada rompió la mirada con un suspiro, "Tienes la determinación de tu padre ... si eso es bueno o no, no estoy seguro".**

**Sabiendo que ella se estaba refiriendo a la determinación de su padre en perseguir la falda, Naruto se golpeó la cara con la mano y gimió.**

Apolo apretó los labios al verlo y Athena le sonrió. Ella había recibido la última palabra.

**La Diosa sonrió con diversión mientras miraba al joven rubio comenzar a quejarse sobre cómo no era como su padre o alguien a quien llamaba Ero-Sennin.**

**Athena miró las puertas del ascensor mientras hacían un ruido, señalando que el ascensor había llegado al techo. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a Percy Jackson, que palideció al ver a Athena nuevamente, y una niña pelirroja de la edad de su hija.**

Annabeth se rió por el miedo de su novio a su madre, pero frunció los labios al ver a la joven Rachel.

"Entra el rival", sonrió Thalia a su amiga, haciendo que la chica rubia hiciera un puchero.

**Una ceja delicada se arqueó de nuevo.**

**"Estaba segura de que te dije que trataras de mantenerte del lado bueno de mi hija, Squid Spawn", dijo Athena, usando el apodo de Apollo para su rival mientras se dirigía al adolescente.**

Se escucharon risitas por todas partes cuando Percy y Poseidón adquirieron una mirada melancólica.

**"Uh ..." Percy vaciló. Naruto salió de su estado de refunfuño ante la voz de Percy. El rubio rápidamente se acercó al adolescente y lo golpeó en la cabeza.**

"¿Por qué sigue golpeándome?" Percy preguntó molesto.

"Porque tu Percy, Percy", sonrió Thalia, obteniendo una frambuesa a cambio.

**La chica que miraba se rió mientras Athena sonreía mientras Percy agarraba su cabeza maltratada y miraba al adolescente mayor.**

**Naruto le devolvió la mirada, "¡Cristo, Jackson, no corras así! ¿No te ha enseñado tu madre sobre el sistema de amigos? Ahora vamos. Esos tontos de DC están de vuelta y nos persiguen".**

"¿Los semidioses usan el sistema de amigos?" Nico preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

"Bueno, la mayoría de las veces. Tendemos a olvidarlo", dijo Annabeth con un suspiro.

**Percy gimió y se volvió hacia la chica solo para ver que se había ido. Volvió a mirar hacia el ascensor y la vio saludando con la mano. Athena asintió una vez a los dos semidioses cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.**

**"Encantado de conocerte, Percy, buena suerte al encontrar a Artemisa", dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor. Naruto parpadeó antes de mirar cuestionablemente al adolescente de cabello negro.**

"Así que incluso él no conoce a todos", comentó Leo.

**"Se llama Rachel Elizabeth Dare ...", dijo Percy mientras suspiraba, "y ella es una mortal a la vista".**

**"Oh ... bueno ... honestamente no sé qué decir", murmuró Naruto antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran unos pozos y salieron los Guerreros Esqueleto.**

**"Oh, mierda", murmuraron los dos muchachos antes de que Naruto sonriera al Percy ligeramente mortificado.**

**"Wow, Percy, ¿besas a tu madre con esa boca, mucho?" bromeó el rubio.**

Percy frunció el ceño ante eso.

**"¡Oh cállate! ¡Esto es tu culpa!" replicó el semidiós de pelo negro.**

"Qué cosa de Poseidón hacer, culpar a alguien más", gruñó Athena.

"Creo que me has mezclado con el Sr. Bolt a mi lado", Poseidón gruñó, haciendo que Zeus apartara la mirada de su hermano.

**"Oye, tengo más de veinte años, así que se espera que yo diga cosas como mierda, mierda, perra y cocksuc, ¡bájate!"**

"Qué idioma", dijo Hestia con desaprobación.

**Naruto se interrumpió cuando agarró el collar del joven adolescente y lo empujó al suelo detrás del elevador cuando los esqueletos abrieron fuego. Naruto se zambulló detrás de la cubierta y sacó su arma de elección, volteando rápidamente el golpe de su flecha elegida. La flecha comenzó a sonar rápidamente y Naruto salió parcialmente de su cubierta, su abrigo desvió las balas que se le acercaban y disparó la flecha a uno de los esqueletos.**

"Me encanta ese abrigo", comentó Jason asintiendo.

**Agachándose detrás de la cubierta, Naruto contó suavemente, "Tres ... dos ... y ... boom".**

**La explosión que siguió no fue tan sutil o tan pequeña como Naruto lo hizo, en opinión de Percy.**

"Psh, cuanto más grande, mejor", sonrió Nico.

"No si destruye la presa", dijo Annabeth con ojos severos.

Nico se encogió de hombros, todavía era genial.

**El techo de la presa se sacudió y durante millas se escuchó la explosión resonante. Si uno mirara, pensó Percy, probablemente podrían ver una pequeña nube de hongo.**

"¡NO!"

"Annabeth, cálmate, la nuestra todavía está bien". Percy tranquilizado.

"¡El demonio!" enfureció la chica rubia.

**"¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que llegar al Tejado del Norte!" instruyó al rubio mientras ayudaba a Percy a levantarse y salieron corriendo de su cubierta. Percy arriesgó una mirada detrás de él y sintió que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara cuando vio que los esqueletos se reformaban.**

**"¡Por eso ****_odio a_**** los muertos vivientes!" Gruñó Naruto.**

"Hola", dijo Hades severamente con un dedo puntiagudo.

**El suelo tembló en desacuerdo y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "No me refería a ****_ti_**** . Caramba, eres tan malo como Rai-Jiji cuando cree que lo estoy molestando".**

Hades y Zeus se erizaron ante la idea de ser lo mismo, ¡qué tontería!

**"Quién eres ... Sabes qué, probablemente seré más feliz si no pregunto", murmuró Percy.**

"Lo entendiste bien yo", coincidió Percy con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Naruto palmeó el adolescente más joven en el hombro mientras corrían, "me condenen, que ****_está_**** aprendiendo! Oh, si Annie pudiera verte ahora ..."**

Los semidioses se rieron de Percy, que realmente se estaba cansando de ser molestado.

**"¡Cállate!"**

"Bien, regresa, Percy", Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

**"¡Déjame pensar sobre ti, de ninguna manera en el maldito infierno! ¡Esto es demasiado divertido!" Naruto rio**

"¿Quemar mucho?" Leo le preguntó a Percy, que parecía listo para lanzarlo a la piscina de cabeza.

**antes de tararear un riff de guitarra, " ****_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah. Muerto asustado porque no tengo miedo en la cabeza. ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Porque las agujas están en rojo! ¡Mi! ¡Mi! ¡Puedo!" "¡No mientas! ¡Necesito esa inyección otra vez ... un poco de adrenalina dulce! ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo mentir! ¡Necesito la vacuna otra vez! ¡Un dulce adren-a-line!_**** "**

**"¿Qué canción fue esa?" Percy preguntó mientras corrían, después de haber escuchado las letras y de alguna manera gustarles.**

"Adrenalina, realizada por Shinedown, lanzada en ... 2012", respondió Apolo antes de fruncir el ceño, "Esto es 2008, ¿cómo sabe eso?"

**Naruto se encogió de hombros cuando doblaron una esquina, "No sé, tal vez aún no está fuera. Haré una nota para preguntarle a papá la próxima vez que lo vea".**

**Percy aceptó eso y tarareó las líneas mientras corrían, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido y su TDAH pateando a toda velocidad. Naruto estaba tarareando para sí mismo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.**

**Una bala rozó la oreja de Percy, pateándolo de la fantasía de surf basada en la adrenalina masculina adolescente que estaba teniendo y miró hacia atrás mientras agarraba el apéndice en su cabeza.**

Percy hizo una mueca, "Ouch".

"Siempre odio ser golpeado por la oreja", comentó Jason.

**Los esqueletos estaban a una buena distancia de ellos y no ganaban velocidad. Las balas que disparaban por otro lado ...**

**"¿A dónde vamos y todavía estamos allí?" Percy le gritó a Naruto que todavía tarareaba alegremente.**

"Wow, habla de alegre en el calor de una situación", Hazel parpadeó ante la calma que tenía el adolescente mayor.

**Molesto por el hecho de que el adolescente mayor no se lo tomara en serio, Percy sacó un cuarto de su bolsillo y se lo tiró a la cabeza.**

Se escucharon risitas de todos.

"¿Percy agradable, tirando dinero a la gente?" Thalia preguntó con diversión.

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Si consigue que el chico preste atención, creo que está bien hacerlo".

**Para su sorpresa, Naruto lo atrapó sin dejar de tararear o mirar en su dirección.**

"¡Alguien está en problemas ~!" Leo cantó con una risita.

Percy tragó saliva por el otro.

**El rubio simplemente permitió que sus brazos cayeran detrás de él y se inclinó hacia adelante.**

**"¡Intenta no morir!" Naruto ordenó al adolescente aún sorprendido antes de inclinarse más hacia adelante y posicionarse para ser aerodinámicamente más rápido. Se adelantó como si estuviera en un automóvil y Percy, golpeado, se detuvo.**

Nico y Leo se echaron a reír. Nico, quien se recuperó primero, logró salir, "¡Te dejó en el polvo!"

Annabeth gimió y preguntó con incredulidad: "¿Olvidaste lo que hay detrás de él?"

"Creo que estaba sorprendido de haber salido en un segundo piso", se rió Thalia.

**Todavía estaba tratando de descubrir cómo Naruto podía correr como lo hizo y aún atrapar algo que venía de un punto ciego.**

"Ninja", dijo Apolo, como si todo lo explicara.

**Otra bala pasó por su lado y Percy se agachó, maldiciéndose por distraerse mientras lo perseguían. Con un destello amarillo brillante, Naruto reapareció y agarró el hombro de Percy. Se dio la vuelta y se quitó los esqueletos antes de usar su dedo extendido para bajar el párpado inferior. Infantilmente sacó la lengua. "¡Nyah!"**

"Apolo, todo Apolo", supuso Artemis con un apretón de cabeza. Su gemela sonrió con aprobación ante eso.

**Los dos desaparecieron en un destello de luz amarilla, dejando atrás varios esqueletos enojados y confundidos para arrojar sus armas y maldecir en su lengua silenciosa.**

"Vaya, realmente molesta a estos tipos", señaló Piper.

"Tratan de hacer lo mejor que pueden", comentó Hazel, "pero creo que burlarse de ellos es una mala idea".

"Oh, sí", Nico asintió.

**Percy cayó de rodillas después de que él y Naruto se teletransportaron y liberaron el contenido de su estómago. Percy, a falta de mejores términos, se sintió como una mierda. Le dolía la cabeza, solo vomitaba y sentía que iba a morir.**

"Bueno, Naruto dijo que usar el Hiraishin significa atravesar el territorio de papá, así que ..." Thalia se detuvo.

Zeus solo se rió entre dientes mientras su hermano de mar lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**Naruto agarró la cabeza de Percy y cerró los ojos.**

**" ****_Señor del sol, sanador de los dioses_**

**_Lord Apollo, ayúdanos a enfrentar estas dificultades._**

**_Cura al Hijo de Poseidón, imploro,_**

**_Haces esto, y podría no golpearte más. _****"**

"¡Sí!" El dios del sol vitoreó.

"Dijo que _tal vez_ no _lo_ haría", señaló Artemis, haciendo que su hermano dejara de animar.

**Un suave resplandor emergió de la mano de Naruto y el mal presentimiento de Percy se desvaneció. Después de unos momentos, Percy se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para pararse sobre sus propios pies. Los dos adolescentes se dieron vuelta rápidamente cuando escucharon un golpe y un jadeo de Thalia salió de una escalera de emergencia.**

**"Ascensores ... Gracias a los dioses por los ascensores ..." Grover jadeó mientras daba unos pasos y luego se desplomó sobre su rostro, "Blech ..."**

**Los dos cazadores emergieron sin verse peor por el desgaste. Zoë caminó sobre Grover descansando y se burló de Thalia, que sostenía sus rodillas para evitar colapsar. Con una sonrisa burlona, ella preguntó: "¿Fue una gran escalada para ti?"**

"¡Oh, ella no lo hizo!" Thalia frunció el ceño.

**"¡Pi-meo!" Thalia escupió mientras se recuperaba. Ella se defendió débilmente, "¡Ustedes al menos tuvieron que terminar de comer!"**

"Buena Thalia, realmente, buena", se burló Percy.

Thalia solo le dio el saludo con un dedo.

**"Oh, disculpas, no me di cuenta de que todavía estabas hambriento", dijo Zoë con una sonrisa, "¿quieres una botella para agarrarte? ¿Quizás una siesta?"**

"Ooo", sonrió Percy mientras Annabeth intentaba contener sus risitas.

Thalia tenía una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

**Un rayo crujió alrededor del puño de Thalia, "¡Estás empujando tu suerte, Sombra Nocturna!"**

**"Oh no, la hija de Zeus me va a sorprender, ¿qué haré?" se burló Zoë.**

"¿Correr y esconderse?" Nico preguntó juguetonamente.

"Movimiento inteligente", sonrió Thalia.

**Naruto masajeó el puente de su nariz mientras observaba a las dos chicas de fuerte voluntad comenzar a pelear, con Phoebe mirando por la escalera con una sonrisa en su rostro. En voz baja, el semidiós rubio murmuró: "Tal vez los he dejado solos por mucho tiempo ..."**

"¿Crees?" Jason preguntó con una ceja levantada.

**Percy, mientras tanto, estaba arrodillado junto a Grover, "G-Man, amigo, ¡háblame!"**

**"Yo ... necesito ... ¡Enchiladas!" Grover dijo dramáticamente antes de recostar la cabeza hacia atrás y sacar la lengua. Poniéndose al día con el juego, Percy inmediatamente jugó y miró hacia el cielo.**

**"¡No-oo!" exclamó antes de que los dos se echaran a reír y se abrazaron.**

"Chicos", Annabeth sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

**Al escuchar la voz de Percy se detuvo la pelea de Zoë y Thalia antes de que pudiera volverse física y los dos miraron a la otra rubia riéndose de las payasadas de los otros dos hombres. Inmediatamente, la chica de pelo negro se dirigió hacia la rubia.**

"Oh, ¿qué pasa ahora, Thalía? ¿No te llevó como una linda princesa?" Nico preguntó mientras sus ojos rodaban, "En serio, solo llévalo al armario más cercano y deshazte de toda la tensión".

Thalia miró boquiabierta a Nico diciéndole que todos se reían de él, excepto Artemisa. Tenía una ligera mirada divertida en su rostro.

**Naruto vio esto y levantó las manos en defensa, "N-Ahora espera, Thalia-chan, puedo explicarte ... ¡Todo es culpa de Percy!"**

"Sí, justo lo que haría", dijo Thalia mientras sonreía.

"¡Oye!"

**"Oh, en serio, ¿y cómo le estás echando ****_la_**** culpa a ****_mi_**** hamburguesa?" la chica preguntó mientras se acercaba y su puño se cerró. Un rayo centelleó a su alrededor y Naruto gimió.**

**_L-como un_**_ Chidori ... _**pensó el Guardián con un escalofrío**

Una sonriente Afrodita aplaudió, "¡Excelente técnica para controlar a tu hombre, Thalia! Simplemente excelente".

Thalia solo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ignorar a la Dama de las palomas.

**antes de responder débilmente, "Uh ... dame un ****minuto, pensaré en algo".**

**Thalía no fue tan paciente como él quería que fuera,**

"¿Desde cuándo es paciente Thalia?" Annabeth preguntó en broma.

"¡Puedo ser paciente!" discutió el cazador.

"Derecho..."

**porque tan pronto como dijo eso, ella lo golpeó en el brazo. Lanzando un grito de dolor, Naruto frotó el área ahora magullada y le hizo una mueca, "¡Eso ****_duele_**** !"**

**"¡Bien! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, eh, estábamos? ¡Deja de huir solo, maldita sea!" Thalia lo regañó.**

"¡Dile cómo te sientes ya!" Piper gritó con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de su boca.

Las mejillas de Thalia estaban rosadas.

**"Sí, señora", suspiró Naruto mientras su cabeza colgaba. Para evitar más regaños, Naruto abrazó a Thalia y después de separarse, caminaron hacia las dos grandes estatuas.**

**Mirándolos, Naruto silbó: "La madre de Annie es la niña de papá ... ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?"**

"Es realmente obvio una vez que lo piensas", se burló Ares, recibiendo una mirada de su hermana.

**"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Thalia preguntó, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas por el momento. Seguro que los otros estaban cerca, pero ella siempre podía ignorarlos.**

"Oh, gracias Thalia", Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

"En cualquier momento."

**"Vamos, esta es una talla. La talla es una obra de arte. ¡Soy el hijo del Dios de las Artes! ¿Por qué todos lo olvidan?" se quejó el rubio.**

"Es más el dios del porno hoy en día", dijo Hermes con una risita, ya que algunas personas consideraron ese arte. Apolo le hizo un puchero a su compañero de travesuras.

**"Porque tu papá es un cerdo", dijo Thalia simplemente, acariciando al rubio en la mejilla cuando él bajó la cabeza derrotado.**

"Mira, otra Thalia claramente está de acuerdo". El Mensajero Dios señaló con alegría.

**"Sí, lo sé pero aún así ... Él no es solo el Dios del Sol, tiene otras cosas con las que lidiar. Aunque supongo que es por eso que él y Lady Afrodita crearon la segunda generación de Musas", reflexionó Naruto mientras se frotaba el suyo. cabeza. Hizo una pausa y luego se cubrió los ojos cuando se le ocurrió algo, "¡Oh, dioses! ¡Esos ...! ¡Eso explica cómo ella-! ¡Oh, las imágenes en mi mente! ¡AHHHHHH!"**

"Pobre niño, solo unió dos y dos y obtuvo cuatro", comentó Ares con una sonrisa, "Cómo las musas llegaron a ser ..."

"No es una visión totalmente mala", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

**El grupo miró preocupado cuando Naruto cayó de rodillas y comenzó a arañar sus ojos, "¡Ciego! ¡Me estoy quedando ****_ciego!"_**

"Oh, ahora solo está exagerando", dijo el Dios del Sol.

**Cuando Naruto y Percy se encontraron en el techo de la presa Hoover, Apollo estaba navegando por encima de Brasil con Sol en forma de un convertible rojo Aston Martin DB9 2007 mientras leía el texto que Hermes envió a su teléfono. El Dios Mensajero había tropezado con un mensaje a Iwa desde algún lugar de California con instrucciones sobre cómo abandonar las Tierras Ocultas. Estaba a punto de pedir más detalles cuando sonó su teléfono y respondió el número bloqueado.**

**"¿Yello? Dios del Sol y todo el calor que habla, ¿puedo preguntar quién llama?" Preguntó Apolo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inmediatamente, la mano de Apolo retiró el dispositivo de su oído mientras una voz gritaba a través del altavoz.**

**" ****_¡BASTARDO! ¿QUÉ TIPO DE COSAS ESTÁS ENSEÑANDO A MI SOCHI?_**** "**

"Sochi significa hijo en japonés", dijo Apolo mientras palidecía.

"Entonces, ¿finalmente escuchamos de _ella_ ?" Artemisa preguntó maravillado, sonriendo al ver cómo iba a pasar esto.

**Apollo puso el teléfono en el altavoz y lo colocó en el portavasos. Una vez que su mano estuvo libre, usó el meñique para limpiarse la oreja. Conmocionado por el ruido, Apolo refutó con: "¡No creo que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte, solo te escucharon en Escocia!"**

**"¡ ****_ESPERE HASTA QUE SEÑORA VAYA A CASA PARA QUE PUEDA TENER MIS MANOS EN SU CUELLO, APOLLO!_**** ", Exclamó la mujer, "¡ ****_HABLANDO TAN HERMOSAMENTE DE SUS SEXCAPADES DELANTE DE MI BEBÉ! ¡TENGO QUE CORTAR SUS BOLAS!_**** "**

"Ya me gusta", dijo Hera con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió secamente el Dios del Sol.

**Apolo hizo una mueca y distraídamente se revolvió en su asiento con incomodidad al darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando por teléfono, "Ah ... Lo siento, Kushi-chan ... Pensé que eras otra persona ..."**

**"¿ ****_Te refieres a una de esas otras cincuenta mil mujeres con las que duermes cada día?_**** ", Se burló la pelirroja por teléfono.**

Artemisa le sonreía a su hermano con una sonrisa cariñosa y Hera se unía a ella extrañamente, encontrando alegría en la relación de su otro con la pelirroja ardiente.

**Apolo hizo una mueca.**

**"Ah, vamos, Kushi ... no estoy ****_de que_**** el mal nunca más ..." débilmente respondió el Dios antes de que él pasó a toda velocidad una playa brasileña. Mirando por encima del borde del auto, sonrió y pensó para sí mismo, ****_aunque todavía puedo admirar desde la distancia._**

"Cerdo", se burló su gemelo con el ceño fruncido.

Apolo puso los ojos en blanco, "Se llama mirar escaparates".

**" ****_Claro, por supuesto que no_**** " ****_,_**** respondió Kushina con incredulidad.**

"¡Parece que tiene tu número ~!" Hermes se burló con una risita.

"Oh, cállate, chico sandalia".

**" ****_Ahora ... ¿Qué has estado diciendo a mi inocente bebé?_**** "**

**"Bueno, no diría que es inocente", murmuró Apollo antes de sonreír con orgullo, "¡Tres chicas a la vez y seguían rogando por más!"**

"¡Apolo!" Artemis frunció el ceño

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que era el otro yo?"

"Ahora eso es aguante", comentó la Diosa del Amor con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh, cállate, Afrodita", le dijo Artemisa a su compañera Diosa mientras los adolescentes se sonrojaban.

"¡No ~!" Afrodita cantó antes de suspirar: "Me pregunto si tenemos un equivalente aquí".

**"¡ ****_¿QUÉ ?!_**** "**

"Vaya, dilo más fuerte, Apolo", se rió Hefesto, "creo que la señora quiere que te repitas".

Apolo se rió burlonamente del risueño Dios Smith antes de poner mala cara.

**"Uh, nada, solo pensando en una noche loca con Ares hace unas décadas", respondió rápidamente el Dios mientras pensaba: ****_Por favor cómpralo, cómpralo, cómpralo._**

**" ****_¡BUENO! PORQUE SI ESCUCHO ALGO SOBRE CUALQUIER Zorra QUE SE ACERCA A MI SOCHI, ¡TENDRÉ HADES-SAMA QUE TRAE TU CULO DE ORO AQUÍ!_**** "**

"Duro descanso Thalia, madre protectora", dijo Percy consoladoramente, obteniendo una mirada leve de la actualmente leída Diosa de la Sabiduría.

Annabeth le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, "Tu otra tuvo una buena carrera".

"¡Oye!" Thalia exclamó: "¡Dijo _puta_ !"

"Eso es cierto", agregó Piper con un movimiento de cabeza, "Así que será mejor que lo sujetes bien, Thalia".

La Cazadora tuvo que morder el cuello de su chaqueta para no maldecir a la novia de su hermano.

**"Je, tío Dead-head no puede llevarme a su reino", respondió con confianza el Dios del Sol, "Dos razones: Razón número uno, va en contra de las reglas; Razón número dos, Papá se ha puesto muy duro con nosotros para seguir trabajando. y sin nadie más para volar el sol ... "**

**" ****_Olvidas, Helium Head_**** " ****_,_**** el ojo de Apolo se contrajo ante el apodo,**

"Ahora que es nuevo, tendré que recordarlo", Artemisa le sonrió a su gemelo con un brillo en los ojos.

"Oh hombre", gimió el más joven de los dos.

**" ****_Soy un kunoichi. No solo rompo las reglas, lo hago sin romperlas técnicamente. Estoy bastante seguro de que también puedo enseñarle a Hades-sama cómo hacerlo_**** " ****_._**

"Y ella está contratada", dijo Hades con la cara seria.

**Apolo gimió y, por un momento, se tapó la cara con las manos. Amaba a Kushina, realmente lo amaba, ella estaba allí con su madre y su hermana, pero odiaba el hecho de que estaba trabajando para su tío sádico como guardaespaldas de Perséfone.**

"¿Guardaespaldas?" Deméter preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Hm, dice que técnicamente es su doncella, pero encontró el término demasiado femenino", dijo Athena.

"Oh", suspiró la Diosa de la Cosecha con alivio.

**Claro, estaba contento de que Hades no la obligara a entrar en Elysium u otra tortura, pero ¿por qué tenía que tener una posición tan cercana al Dios del Inframundo?**

"¿Para hacerte la vida más difícil?" Hades suministró una sonrisa. Apolo se quejó ante esto.

**"Está bien, está bien, me has llamado la atención, Kushi-chan", suspiró el Dios, "Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para que lo mejores?"**

**" ****_Bueno, primero, ¡quiero que dejes de contarle historias sobre tu vida sexual! ¡Tarde o temprano vas a contarle cómo fue concebido!_**** " Apolo se rió ****de la idea antes de palidecer cuando recordó cuando Artemis le preguntó a su padre sobre su concebir antes de jurar a los hombres de por vida. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda antes de desterrar el recuerdo.**

Los Mellizos se estremecieron al recordar ese día, mientras Zeus gimió ante el recuerdo de una de sus hijas preguntándole cómo llegó a ser.

**_"En segundo lugar, ¡quiero que hables con esa Diosa obsesionada con el amor y que la convenzas de que deje de proponer parejas para MI Sochi!_**** ", Respondió Kushina.**

Afrodita hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados y resopló: "Solo estoy tratando de ayudar, sinceramente".

**Apolo podía imaginarla echando espuma por la boca ante la posibilidad de que alguien decidiera cómo se desarrollaría la vida amorosa de Naruto sin su consentimiento.**

"Madre muy protectora ... me recuerda a alguien que conozco muy bien", refunfuñó Hades con una mirada puntiaguda a su hermana.

**No quería mencionar que ayudó a inspirar a Afrodita a buscar mejorar la vida de su hijo o que lo estaba grabando para su propio entretenimiento. Eso le haría ganar el sofá. Él ****_odiaba_**** el sofá.**

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades asintieron en comprensión. Muchas veces, generalmente después de uno de los nacimientos de sus mestizos, se veían obligados a dormir en otro lugar.

**"Está bien, será complicado, pero veré qué puedo hacer para que deje de molestarte", dijo con un suspiro forzado. Después de un poco de juegos previos por teléfono que generalmente seguían las amenazas de Kushina, los dos se despidieron y volvieron a hacer sus respectivos deberes.**

**De repente, Apolo estornudó y se frotó la nariz, "Ah ... alguien está hablando de mí. Me pregunto si Kushi-chan está chismorreando con Perséfone. Ew, asqueroso, no quiero que Kushi-chan piense en el palo podrido del tío Dead-Head ! "**

"¡No me pudro!" Hades enojado acusado.

"Ese era el otro yo!" Apolo cambió la culpa.

**Pasó un momento antes de que Apolo comenzara a arañarle la cabeza, "... ¡ ****Qué ****asco ****, ahora ****_estoy_**** pensando en su palo podrido! ¡Oh, mis ****_ojos_**** ! ¡Mis **_ojos _**! ¡ ****No lo veas! ¡ ****_Debo_**** verlo!"**

**Desconocido por Dios, su hijo mayor y actualmente en búsqueda estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo por una razón muy similar, llevando la verdad a la frase "tal padre, tal hijo".**

"Da miedo lo parecidos que son ustedes dos", murmuró Artemis.

Apolo sonrió, "Aw, no estés celoso Arte. Es solo porque tengo demasiado asombroso".

Athena resopló cuando cerró el libro, "Que el universo sobreviva una segunda venida de _ti_ , Apolo. ¿A alguien más le gustaría leer?"

* * *

Una vez más, Frank huyó, escapó de los pasillos para evitar un mortal palillo de dientes con sangre de hidra.

Hamtaro se había quedado atrás para luchar contra el Monóculo, algo sobre la venganza por su Oyaji y ganaría con su Hamoken.

Actualmente en sus manos había un jerbo francés llamado Jezabel, que era la novia de Monocle que lo había traicionado porque ... se enamoró del niño chino ... era incómodo.

Ella había sido golpeada por uno de los palillos de dientes y estaba muriendo lentamente en sus palmas.

"Dime Jacque, ¿podríamos haber estado alguna vez?" preguntó su excitante voz francesa con dificultad para respirar, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

"No." dijo sin rodeos.

"Ah, ya veo, hay otra duda. Qué suerte para ella ... adiós Jacque ... te ... extrañaré ... a ti ..." terminó y dejó de respirar. Suspiró y cerró los ojos del jerbo mientras la colocaba en el suelo.

"Mi nombre es Frank." Dijo en un tono sombrío.

_"Hola ~ Sr. Bond ~ Hamtaro está muerto a mis pies, ¡también está empezando a oler, pero no es el punto! ¡Usted es el próximo Sr. Bond, se inclinará y morirá ante mi genialidad radical!" _El Monocle demente se rió sobre el sistema de megafonía.

Frank se dio la vuelta y comprobó que la costa estaba despejada. Era hora de terminar esto.

"¡Mi nombre es Frank!" Dijo con determinación, cargando a su objetivo.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**Comenzaré la universidad una vez más hoy, por lo que las actualizaciones pueden tardar un día más o menos de mi hora de actualización habitual, pero tenga la seguridad de que seguiré esforzándome por las actualizaciones una vez al día hasta que termine.**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

"¡Leeré de nuevo!" Hermes ofreció alegremente: "Después de un final así, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?"

"Porque me hizo ver como un idiota", murmuró Apolo.

Artemis resopló, "Usted _es_ un idiota."

"Niños", advirtió Hermes en broma, recibiendo dos gruñidos de los gemelos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el Dios de los Viajeros se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a la chica que se aferraba a él con puro terror.**

"Tan cerca", bromeó Piper con una sonrisa. Thalia estaba roja de vergüenza por la situación en la que se encontraba su otra.

**Thalia tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos alrededor de él mientras él se sentaba en algo duro y aplicaba chakra a su cuerpo para quedarse. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba montado en la espalda de Chuck, la estatua del ángel de la presa Hoover.**

"Eso fue divertido", dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

"No, no lo fue", no estuvo de acuerdo Thalia con el ceño fruncido.

**No sabía cómo sabía el nombre del Ángel o cómo llegó aquí, pero eso es lo que sabía sobre la situación. Al mirar por encima vio a Zoë y Phoebe en los brazos de la otra estatua del ángel, Hank. Percy y Grover estaban en manos de Chuck, ambos mirando a su alrededor y disfrutando de la vista.**

**"Bueno, ¿cómo diablos llegamos aquí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y trataba de recordar lo que pasó para llevarlo a donde estaba. Thalia gimió y hundió su rostro aún más en su espalda.**

"¿Es cómodo, Thalia?" Annabeth preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. Thalia se mordió el labio inferior y no respondió a las burlas de la chica rubia.

**"No me lo recuerdes", murmuró la chica, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba ****_muy por_**** encima de su zona de confort. A unos veinte mil pies por encima, te lo aseguro. Normalmente, ella lo chupaba e intentaba mantenerla fresca, pero la presencia de Naruto permitía que sus paredes cayeran muy ligeramente.**

"Más bien hacerlos inexistentes", Piper intervino con una sonrisa descarada. El cazador gruñó con las mejillas calientes.

**"¡Hola chico! ¿Te sientes mejor?" Chuck preguntó con una risita divertida pero oxidada.**

**"¿Está despierto el tipo rubio?" Hank preguntó. Sus dos pasajeros miraron lo más lejos que pudieron para ver si Naruto estaba levantado. Grover y Percy estaban demasiado nerviosos o asombrados como para molestarse en controlar al rubio.**

**Naruto se frotó la cabeza antes de responder: "Está bien, entonces Chuck y Hank son autómatas, eso explica un poco. Sin embargo, ¿por qué sé tus nombres? ¿Qué en el nombre de Rhea extrañé?"**

**Al ver la oportunidad de distraerse de donde estaba, Thalia comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió después de que él rompió con algo en lo que pensaba.**

Apolo sacudió la cabeza con leve pena.

**Después de lo que se dio cuenta, entró en un estado de piloto automático, que fue un momento muy malo teniendo en cuenta la situación que siguió rápidamente. Los Guerreros Esqueléticos que fueron traídos a la vida por El General habían logrado rastrear a Percy y Naruto, encontrando al resto del grupo también. Rodeados y su luchador más fuerte (una declaración que Grover hizo que ambos cazadores acordaron a regañadientes) fuera de servicio, Thalia rezó por la ayuda de su padre bajo la insistencia de Grover.**

"Bueno, eso suena vagamente familiar", murmuró Percy.

"El luchador más fuerte ..." Ares murmuró con interés cuando comenzó a reproducir las peleas en su cabeza.

**Lo que trae la explicación de Thalia a los dos autómatas que actualmente llevan al grupo a California. Chuck, el paseo de Naruto, fue el primero en despertarse y con una aleta de sus alas, que estaban oxidadas e hicieron que el grupo (incluido el semidiós piloto automático) se tapara las orejas, hizo que los Boneheads salieran volando del techo de la Presa y se metieran en el agua. Después de colocar a Thalia aterrorizada y a Naruto insensible en la espalda de Chuck, los dos autómatas tomaron al resto del grupo en sus manos y emprendieron el vuelo.**

"Qué romántico", dijo Afrodita, haciendo que el Cazador gimiera. ¡Simplemente no se detendría!

**"¿Y eso fue hace tres horas?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Thalia asintiera con la cabeza. En consecuencia, miró hacia abajo y luego enterró su rostro en su hombro una vez más.**

Nico hizo algunos ruidos de besos, haciendo que la Thalia con la cara roja le arrojara un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

**Mientras Thalia luchaba contra la temida basura que amenazaba con escapar de su estómago, Naruto miró a su alrededor antes de ver las luces brillantes de una ciudad específica.**

**"Bueno, estaré condenado", murmuró el rubio mientras miraba hacia adelante, "California, el segundo estado de Apolo. Primero, Florida".**

"¡Toda la razón!" dijo un sonriente Apolo mientras volteaba a sus aviadores.

**"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Grover por encima del viento.**

**"Papá es el Dios del Sol, que se pone en el oeste. No hay más al oeste que California ... Papá también es el Dios de la Medicina", explicó Naruto con un suspiro, "Y lo que se conoce como 'médico' hierba que es legal aquí y no en ningún otro estado?**

**"Oh ..." Grover dijo entendiendo antes de suspirar, "Todavía no entiendo por qué esa hierba es ilegal. Pan sabe que ha hecho tanto bien en el pasado".**

"Muy cierto, mi amigo peludo", asintió el Dios de la Medicina.

**"Los humanos normales tienden a volverse adictos y la sensación alucinógena que obtienen al fumarlo. Personalmente, culpo a la paranoia antidrogas del gobierno de EE. UU., Pero esa soy solo yo. Otras personas piensan que son solo malas noticias, a algunos realmente no les importa ", explicó la rubia," aunque soy un poco parcial porque puedo haber incursionado en el comercio durante un año ...**

"¡Apolo!" Artemisa reprendió a su hermano con desaprobación.

Apolo se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué? No fue como le dije, Hermana".

**Sí, Lord Hades no estaba muy contento con mi uso del tiempo de vacaciones.**

"¡Por supuesto que no lo estaría!" Hades espetó cuando entrecerró los ojos. Una adicción no era cosa de risa.

**Tampoco Kaachan para el caso ... "**

"Ouch", Percy hizo una mueca. Solo podía imaginar lo que haría su madre si él comenzara a consumir drogas.

**Naruto se estremeció al recordar la ira de su madre cuando dejó escapar que había probado la droga alucinógena. ¿Quién sabía que Hades tenía tanto jabón? Y luego estaba la sartén. El rubio extendió la mano y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza donde fue golpeado varias veces con una sartén que su madre sacó de quién sabe dónde.**

"El mismo lugar donde cualquier chica guarda algo", respondió Annabeth con aire de suficiencia, "Nunca lo sabrás".

**"¿Tienes tiempo de vacaciones?" "¿FUMASTE BOTE?" Preguntaron Grover y Percy, este último mucho más sorprendido que el primero.**

"Eres un niño de escuela, Percy", comentó Thalia mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Oh, perdón por estar sorprendido por tu novio tajante", respondió con un giro de sus ojos.

"¡Oye!"

**"Odio interrumpir la conversación, pero estamos aquí", dijo Chuck antes de que Naruto pudiera responder a cualquiera de los chicos. Chuck y Hank aterrizaron sobre un edificio que era lo suficientemente plano, y afortunadamente lo suficientemente resistente como para su peso. Los entusiastas autómatas que buscaban fiestas abandonaron rápidamente el grupo, ambos entusiasmados de estirar las alas en más de un sentido.**

Hefesto se rió un poco ante eso.

**"... me gustan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras bajaban las escaleras, "Hank tiene un lindo bigote".**

**"No tenían vello facial", señaló un Percy ligeramente confundido con una ceja arqueada.**

**"Tú tampoco, pero puedo decir si te engañaron e hiciste un amigo llamado Wilson, que podrías dejar crecer una barba fantástica que sería resistente, pero encantadora", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"¿Alguien quiere ver _Cast Away_ protagonizada por Percy Jackson?" Bromeó Leo. Percy tarareó en sus pensamientos.

**"¿Qué ... Sabes qué? No me importa", suspiró Thalia.**

**Percy mientras tanto se frotó la barbilla.**

**"¿De verdad lo crees?" Preguntó Percy mientras retrocedía con Naruto sonriéndole. El rubio se rascó su propia pelusa ligera debajo del labio.**

"No", dijo Annabeth severamente.

"Oh, vamos", se quejó Percy, pensando en la barba de su padre. Esa cosa fue genial!

"No", repitió su novia en el mismo tono. Percy hizo un puchero.

**"¿Por qué crees que voy por un artista en lugar de la barbilla?" Naruto preguntó: "¿O por qué Grover tiene una perilla? Por otra parte, eso podría no ser una opción teniendo en cuenta que es un sátiro".**

**"Jódete", gruñó Grover mientras se frotaba la suave mandíbula que conducía al mechón de pelo de su barbilla, "las dríadas cavan la perilla".**

"Oh Dioses, Grover, el hombre de las damas?" Nico palideció.

**"¡Whoa, whoa, whoa, todos para!" Naruto anunció antes de que salieran de las escaleras a las calles. Pensando que era algo importante, todos miraron al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos mientras señalaba a Grover con sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Después de un momento de silencio, Naruto finalmente preguntó: "... ¿Quieres decir que en realidad estás haciendo movimientos con las ninfas?"**

"Lo sé, también me sorprendió", Percy asintió con la cabeza.

**Thalia, Zoë y Phoebe adquirieron una expresión de molestia en sus rostros, mientras Percy, igualmente sorprendido, miró a su mejor amigo con sorpresa. Grover, nervioso por estar bajo la mirada de todos, se frotó el brazo.**

"Bueno, no todos los días descubres que tu amigo está actuando como un estereotipo", dijo Percy.

**"Bueno, sí, quiero decir eh ... Mira, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde?" preguntó el sátiro.**

**"Yo solo ... Con todos los desmayos, estaba seguro de que eras demasiado gallina para invitar a una mujer a salir", dijo Naruto antes de pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Grover. Cerró los ojos y fingió sollozar, "Estoy, estoy muy orgulloso".**

**Percy lo imitó, para gran vergüenza de Grover, y se apoyó en el hombro de Thalia. "¿Qué le pasó a mi mejor amiga cobarde, Thalia? ¿Pensé que se suponía que debíamos saber cuándo sucede este tipo de cosas?"**

Percy se rió junto con Thalia cuando Annabeth sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos. Annabeth los reprendió: "Vamos muchachos, crezcan".

"Bueno, podría, pero Thalia no puede", dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

"Cuidado, chico del agua", respondió Thalia ante el disparo.

**Thalia, captando el juego, se apoyó contra su primo más joven y también lo olisqueó: "Crecen tan rápido ..."**

"A diferencia de Thalia", continuó Percy con una sonrisa.

"¡Te lo advierto, cerebro de algas!"

"Ahora, ahora niños, no peleen", reprendió Hermes con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Es hora de la historia".

Los dos miraron hacia otro lado mientras los otros semidioses se reían.

**"Ustedes chicos apestan", se quejó Grover cuando los tres se echaron a reír. Los dos cazadores eran muy parecidos al sátiro, no divertidos.**

"Realmente necesitan aprender a relajarse un poco. Son las pequeñas cosas", suspiró Thalia dramáticamente.

**"¡Si tienes tiempo para hacer bromas, tienes tiempo para caminar! ¡Ahora vámonos!" Zoë ordenó antes de redondear y salir por la puerta de incendios. Los tres semidioses risueños sintieron morir su diversión. Cuando Grover salió detrás de Phoebe, Naruto tarareó.**

**"¡Zoë realmente necesita tener sexo, Ow! ¡Fue una broma! ¿Por qué insistes en pegarme? ¡Ow! ¡Deja de hacerlo! Me voy a magullar".**

A diferencia de otros dioses divertidos y semidioses risueños, Artemis parecía un poco desanimado por la broma. Ella golpeó ligeramente a su gemelo, "Esto es tu culpa".

"Solo lo dice como es, hermana", respondió Apolo con una sonrisa. Fue golpeado más fuerte después de ese comentario.

"Deja de escribirlo así", murmuró Thalia con un pequeño sonrojo, haciendo que todos se rieran un poco ante su tono cruzado.

**"Entonces, esto es lo que sabemos: estamos en San Francisco", comenzó Percy una hora más tarde cuando el grupo caminó hacia la Bahía, "El peor lugar para los semidioses".**

**"Solo si eres griego", refunfuñó Naruto antes de que Zoë le diera un fuerte codazo en el costado, "¡Ay! Bien, bien, me callaré ... solo digo".**

"Sí, lo es", dijo Thalia antes de volverse hacia Artemisa, "Sabes, nunca he conocido a Diana".

"Reza para que nunca lo hagas. Está tan rígida", se estremeció Apolo.

"Ella no lo es", argumentó su gemelo, "a diferencia de cierta persona".

"Touché".

**Ignorando al rubio, Percy continuó: "Actualmente vamos a la Bahía de San Francisco para encontrar a Nereus, a quien nunca hemos conocido y no tenemos idea de cómo se ve".**

**"Eres una tonta", dijo Zoë con un resoplido, "Phoebe y yo hemos visto a Nereus una vez antes".**

**"Oh, genial, ¿y se supone que debemos confiar en tu memoria?" Thalia se quejó.**

"Una broma de la vejez, agradable", Nico sonrió a Thalia, quien también se rió un poco.

**"Estoy con Thalia-chan en este caso", dijo Naruto, "Tuvo que ser, ¿qué, más de cien años desde que la tía Arte necesitaba buscar a Nereus?"**

**"Nuestros recuerdos son tan claros como el día, Uzumaki, deberías recordar eso", comentó Phoebe. Ella continuó con: "Nuestra mejor opción es encontrar al habitante del muelle con el olor más desagradable".**

"Eso fue maravilloso", gimió Percy.

**"Oh, maravilloso", gimió Naruto con Grover gimiendo de acuerdo. El rubio levantó un dedo, "Tengo una mejor idea, hagamos que Jackson vaya a buscarlo y todos obtendremos batidos. ¿Quién está adentro?"**

"Hola! Estoy _no_ haciendo el trabajo pesado, ya tirón," Percy gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, "Eres el único que puede respirar bajo el agua".

"Deja de defender a tu novio", gruñó Percy una vez más.

**Thalia golpeó al rubio al revés de la cabeza, haciéndole gruñir. Él se volvió y miró su rostro sonriente, "Me estoy hartando de eso".**

"Se llama sostener la correa, amigo", dijo Leo, recibiendo palomitas de maíz en la cara como una réplica.

**"Entonces deja de actuar como un idiota", respondió Thalia. Naruto se burló y asomó la nariz.**

**"¡Soy el hijo del Dios de las Artes! ¡Actuar está en mi sangre!" el rubio insistió en broma.**

Apolo hizo un silbido de vítores, "¡Diles niño!"

**Phoebe resopló, "Como es la idiotez".**

"¡Oye!" Apolo gritó indignado.

"Solo lo dice como es", Artemis respondió burlonamente.

**"De acuerdo", dijo Zoë poco después, haciendo que Naruto bajara la cabeza.**

**"Ustedes chicas son tan ****_malas_**** ", se quejó el rubio.**

"Oh, no escuches a esas brujas secas, Naruto", aseguró Afrodita con una sonrisa.

Artemisa no parecía contenta con ese comentario, en absoluto.

**"Solo estoy tratando de mantener el estado de ánimo ligero. Jeje, ¿entiendes? ¿Luz? ¿Porque soy fotocinético?"**

"Cojo", dijeron los semidioses como uno.

**"Boo", dijo Grover suavemente mientras ahuecaba la boca.**

**"Ah, ve a perseguir a una ninfa", respondió Naruto, haciendo sonrojar al sátiro.**

"Y él se recupera", se rió Hazel.

**"Ambos se callaron, estamos aquí", dijo Thalia mientras el grupo se detenía en los muelles de la Bahía de San Francisco para hacer un mejor plan.**

**"¿Y ahora qué, solo olfateamos a cada persona sin hogar?" Preguntó Naruto, irritado por el olor que lentamente se filtraba por su nariz, "Porque si ese es el caso, me voy".**

**"Estoy con Naruto en esto", estuvo de acuerdo Grover, su propia nariz frunciendo el olor.**

**Esto llevó a Thalia y Zoë a debatir sobre lo que debería hacerse. Mientras lo hacían, el sentido del olfato entrenado de Naruto captó un aroma que los distraería a él, a su madre y a su padre diez veces más: el aroma del ramen.**

"¿Ves? ¡Sabía que tenía un problema!" Hazel dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Bueno, fue un problema de comida o de drogas", dijo Percy, "Supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos".

"Debería estar comiendo algo más saludable", murmuró Demeter, obteniendo un giro de los ojos de los otros atletas olímpicos.

**Hambriento del vuelo, así como aburrido con la situación en cuestión, y confiado de que Jackson no podría estropear en cinco minutos lo que tomó para probar ese plato de deliciosa bondad.**

"Jerk", Percy hizo un puchero.

"No sé, las cosas se ponen extrañas a tu alrededor muy rápido", bromeó Thalia.

**Su estómago, el tercer cerebro masculino, tomando el control de sus acciones, Naruto se escapó y comenzó a perseguir el olor.**

"¿Cuál es uno y dos?" Thalía bromeó, haciendo que las hembras se rieran de los hombres, haciendo que los machos de la cámara fruncieran el ceño.

**Solo otro notó su ausencia y rápidamente lo siguió.**

"¿Me pregunto quién?" Jason murmuró con interés.

**"Vamos, ¿dónde estás, delicioso y delicado plato de maravillas?" Murmuró Naruto mientras olfateaba el aire. Cerrando los ojos y oliendo el aire, el Guardián siguió su aroma favorito. Mientras seguía el olor con los ojos cerrados, se topó con algo. Al abrir los ojos, Naruto levantó la vista y se frotó la nuca.**

**"Ah, lo siento, mi-tu!" Dejando caer el brazo y dando un paso atrás con cautela, los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron ante la figura que estaba frente a él. Sus ojos únicos estaban mirando la máscara blanca en blanco que lo miraba. Una máscara de la que había oído hablar durante su viaje de entrenamiento con el viejo sapo que le había enseñado durante dos años y medio.**

**La máscara ANBU raíz.**

"¿El qué?" fue la coro pregunta.

"Según la anotación", comenzó Hermes, "los ANBU raíz son una facción deshonesta del ANBU de Konohagakure no Sato dirigido por un Danzo Shimura. Así que, básicamente, estos son los chicos malos de la aldea".

**Naruto suspiró mentalmente cuando el maravilloso aroma que era su comida favorita se desvaneció. ****_Parece que no estoy recibiendo ningún ramen ... Genjutsu a base de aroma ... Maldita sea. Realmente podría haber usado eso para recogerme._**

"¿Ilusiones alimenticias?" Atenea preguntó: "¿En serio?"

"Es un poco triste que se haya enamorado", dijo Ares con una sonrisa.

"Whoopie. Cojín". Apolo replicó con una sonrisa propia, haciendo que su hermano se quejara.

**"Namikaze-dono ... (Gracias por enamorarte de mi genjutsu. Ahora, por favor, ven conmigo)", dijo el agente Raíz impasible mientras alcanzaba la espada en su espalda.**

"Bueno, eso no es agradable, preguntándole a todos amablemente y sacando su espada, lindo", dijo Ares mientras sonreía.

**Naruto levantó los brazos con los puños cerrados mientras se acomodaba en su postura inicial de Gama-ken. Había algunos mortales regulares alrededor, pero la niebla no ocultaba el shinobi, un efecto secundario que descubrió después de ver una foto de la pelea entre él y Kakashi cuando siguió el falso aroma del ramen. No estaba dispuesto a revelar ese mundo, todavía no. Ahora no era el momento para que lo tecnológicamente avanzado se encontrara con lo biológicamente avanzado.**

Las cejas de Athena se arquearon ligeramente, "¿Biológicamente avanzado?"

"En más de un sentido, apuesto", Afrodita se rió sugestivamente, haciendo que Artemisa pusiera los ojos en blanco y las semidiosas se sonrojaran ante la insinuación.

**The Root inclinó la cabeza, "(Los informes indicaron que no harías una batalla abierta)".**

"Wow, es un poco tonto escuchar informes, especialmente si están unos años desactualizados", dijo Annabeth mientras parpadeaba ante la estupidez de eso.

**"Los informes estaban mal", replicó Naruto haciendo estallar sus nudillos mientras su postura se tensaba, "Ahora llama a tu pequeña pandilla y empecemos".**

"¡Tiempo de pelea ~!" Ares cantó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**La Raíz no dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza y levantó el puño. Tan pronto como sus dedos se abrieron y aparecieron otras dos figuras, el primer golpe de Naruto voló. Rompiendo la máscara del primer agente Raíz, Naruto se agachó bajo el golpe de la hoja del otro agente a su derecha. Al sentir que las cuchillas sincronizadas se dirigían en su dirección mientras se agachaba, el rubio levantó los brazos y usó las mangas de su chaqueta para atrapar las cuchillas de la raíz.**

"Movimiento inteligente", dijo Jason con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo había visto luchar contra monstruos y brevemente contra otros ninjas, pero estas eran personas que no tenían miedo de atacar abiertamente a alguien en el ojo público. Esto se iba a poner pesado.

**Uno de The Root a quien bloqueó habló en voz baja, "(Material lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener las cuchillas mejoradas con chakra, Danzo-sama querrá esto)".**

"No robas el botín de guerra de otro", dijo Artemis mientras fruncía el ceño con desaprobación. Como Diosa de la Caza, eso iba en contra de mucho de lo que ella representaba.

**"Haz que mate a su propio león", escupió Naruto antes de empujar las cuchillas y lanzar una cruz derecha a la raíz desenmascarada. El simple líder evitó el ataque con facilidad, solo para que el siguiente uppercut izquierdo de Naruto lo clavara en la mandíbula. Los otros dos agentes de Root patearon su espalda, haciendo que Naruto tropezara hacia adelante. Usando el impulso forzado, la cabeza de Naruto golpeó al aparente líder en el cofre. Con un crujido satisfactorio escuchado, Naruto extendió sus brazos para detener su caída y volteó sobre el ahora inconsciente ANBU de la raíz.**

"Ahora esa es una manera de usar tu cabeza", Annabeth castigó.

"No, así es como avanzas en una pelea", respondió Leo con una sonrisa.

"No estamos haciendo esto", gimió Thalia.

"Multa."

**Ahora en posición vertical, Naruto se volvió para mirar a los dos agentes de la raíz. Cogió los brazos de un intento de golpe y golpeó al agente de The Root en el estómago. Su fuerza superior eludió fácilmente la armadura protectora del cofre y dejó bastante ribete en el estómago del hombre.**

**Naruto sintió presión cuando la hoja del último ANBU de la Raíz le cortó la espalda y giró sobre sus talones para lanzar una máscara que destrozó el puño. El pequeño grupo de personas que miraban jadeó y sacaron teléfonos. Los videos, que obtendrían éxitos del wazoo, se publicarían más tarde esa noche sobre una misteriosa película ninja filmada en los barrios bajos de Frisco.**

Apolo se frotó la barbilla y reflexionó: "Suena bien".

**El ANBU con un hematoma en el intestino se levantó y comenzó a hojear sellos manuales. Naruto estaba distraído mientras le daba una brutal combinación de golpes al aturdido agente Root.**

**"Uzumaki, ¡cuidado!" Naruto miró a un lado y vio a Phoebe con su arco dibujado en su dirección. Agachándose y ejecutando una patada de barrido que llevó a su objetivo actual hacia abajo con él, la flecha del cazador apenas pasó sobre su cabeza e impactó con la mano izquierda del ANBU de raíz preparando un jutsu. La raíz gruñó y empujó la flecha hacia afuera, justo a tiempo para que otra flecha lo golpeara en la cabeza. Cayó para siempre después de eso.**

"Excelente tiro, Phoebe", elogió Artemis, "Bien hecho".

"No es así", argumentó Athena, "estos ninjas no están ocultos por la niebla, y ella acaba de dejar un cuerpo en San Francisco".

La Diosa de la Caza frunció el ceño y preguntó: "Bueno, ¿cómo se suponía que ella supiera? Además, estos drones estarían mejor muertos, parece más humano".

**Phoebe se relajó y observó a Naruto mientras agarraba la garganta de su oponente y lo apretaba. La Raíz logró deslizar sus pies en las entrañas de Naruto y patearlo. La raíz volvió a ponerse de pie y hojeó los sellos manuales. La raíz se echó hacia atrás mientras inhalaba y terminaba sus sellos manuales. Al ver que la gente estaba detrás de él y no se movía pronto, Naruto se preparó para el ataque entrante.**

"¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Lanzamiento de agua: técnica de bala de agua)!" **la raíz pareció anunciarse antes de expulsar un gran torrente de agua que disparó directamente a Naruto.**

"Bueno, eso es un poco molesto", se quejó Poseidón, "¿Pueden todos usar mi dominio en su tiempo libre en esta dimensión?"

**Hojeando ****sus sellos de mano, Naruto golpeó sus manos contra el suelo,** "¡Taiyoton Kekkei: Kotai Kabe no Jutsu (Barrera de liberación solar: técnica de pared sólida)!"

"Impresionante, pared solar para la victoria!" El dios del sol sonrió descaradamente.

**Una gran luz dorada se levantó de sus manos y evitó que el agua entrante lo pasara por alto. Claro, el agua no lo mataría, pero los humanos detrás de él no pudieron acceder al chakra, y con la forma en que se creó esta agua, no había garantía de que los mortales pudieran sobrevivir al ataque.**

"Fascinante", murmuraron Athena y Annabeth en voz baja.

**Demonios, estaba casi garantizado que todos sucumbirían al envenenamiento por chakra y morirían. No sería la primera vez que sucedió.**

"¿Justo ahora?" Preguntó Apolo, preguntándose más sobre este envenenamiento.

**"(¡Suficiente, Namikaze-dono!)" Una nueva voz gritó. Naruto levantó la vista y vio a otra Raíz que sostenía a Phoebe luchando en un estrangulador armado con su espada presionando contra su mejilla y sacando sangre, "(Un movimiento en falso y mato a la niña)".**

"Un cazador convertido en damisela, qué gracioso", Afrodita se rió de la ironía.

La mandíbula de Artemisa se flexionó con irritación en la escena.

Thalia estaba apretando los dientes con ira, deja que Mercs lo tome como rehén. Y Naruto no parecía del tipo que no se preocupaba por sus compañeros de equipo, una buena calidad, pero no iba a terminar bien en este momento.

**"... Maldición, realmente enojé a alguien allá arriba ..." murmuró Naruto antes de levantar las manos del suelo y mirar al recién llegado. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, una parte del cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza que se recogió en una cola de caballo que era mucho más larga. Su máscara no estaba sin marcar, sino que era un animal suave como un gato. Lo único que separaba su máscara de otra como si fuera el triángulo verde en la parte superior.**

**Apretando la mandíbula, Naruto se levantó y levantó las manos en señal de sumisión, "(me rindo, ****_ANBU_**** -san. Sueltala y vendré de buena gana ... lo prometo)".**

Thalia gruñó decepcionada. Ella sabía que algo así sucedería.

**El ANBU raíz permaneció quieto antes de asentir a su enemigo anterior, quien luego desapareció en un parpadeo del cuerpo. Naruto sintió que la raíz aparecía a su espalda, pero no hizo nada. Sus brazos fueron fuertemente empujados hacia abajo detrás de él y atados. Una etiqueta de algún tipo estaba adherida a cualquiera de sus muñecas, comenzando a drenarlo lentamente. Fue picado en la nuca cuando Phoebe gritó su apellido como advertencia.**

"¡Hijo de puta se llevó a mi hijo! ¡Esos pequeños idiotas mortales se llevaron a _mi_ hijo!" Apolo dijo en un estado de ira.

"Idioma Apolo", reprendió Hestia con una mirada de advertencia.

**"(... ¿La matamos?)" El agente de la Raíz de menor rango le preguntó a su aparente superior cuando levantó a Jinchuriki de su pueblo sobre sus hombros.**

"Él no es tu nada", gruñó Thalia, haciendo que Apolo asintiera con ella.

Piper sacudió la cabeza divertida; Thalia realmente se estaba metiendo en esto, parecía.

**"(No, probablemente se notará que falta y la información que tenemos sobre estas tierras es mínima)", respondió el superior antes de llevar el pomo de su espada a la base de la cabeza de Phoebe. Phoebe gruñó antes de caer inconsciente.**

"Culo", escupió Thalia.

"De acuerdo", dijo Artemisa en un tono helado.

"Secundado", se quejó Apolo acaloradamente.

**"(Ven)", ordenó el que tenía el triángulo verde en su máscara con un tono separado, "(Debemos regresar a Danzo-sama)".**

**Con eso, los dos desaparecieron al tomar los tejados con límites muy superiores a las habilidades humanas normales.**

"Y está ese avance biológico alzando su cabeza de nuevo", murmuró Annabeth con leve curiosidad.

**Los ojos de Zeus se abrieron de golpe desde donde yacía descansando en las habitaciones de él y de Hera. Estaba tranquilo ... demasiado tranquilo. Eso significaba que Apolo estaba trabajando en una profecía y Hermes estaba haciendo sus propios deberes mientras el resto del Olimpo dormía. Sin embargo, fue la ausencia del primero la causa de su repentina inquietud. Le echó la culpa a la ausencia de Artemisa. Desde que Artemis fue declarado desaparecido y el hijo mayor de Apolo fue enviado en una búsqueda para recuperarla, su hijo y el de Leto habían estado actuando fuera de lugar. Rompiendo las reglas e interactuando con su hijo más de lo que los otros dioses habían tenido en el pasado, Apolo estaba pisando hielo delgado. De acuerdo, había una pequeña parte del Rey de los Dioses que estaba complacida de ver cómo este niño estaba afectando a su hijo, pero aún así Apolo tenía deberes que hacer.**

**No iba a tomar el trabajo de Helios cuando se lo dio claramente a Apolo por una razón. Por qué, en nombre de la Orden, Helios eligió a Apolo, Zeus nunca lo sabría, pero supuso que era por el hecho de que Helios y Selene eran gemelos, al igual que Apolo y Artemisa.**

**Ahora estaba empezando a cuestionar el orden natural que se le imponía al mundo, y fue entonces cuando Zeus supo que tenía que ir a caminar. Como todos los seres sintientes, a Zeus le encantaba tener el control y odiaba ser controlado. Sin embargo, como deidad, tuvo que apelar a las fuerzas de otro mundo que crearon a su ****_padre_**** y a su madre, las deidades que engendraron toda la realidad conocida.**

**Las entidades conocidas como Caos y Orden. El balance.**

**" ****_Uno no cuestiona The Balance, hijo mío"._**

**Estas fueron las palabras que le habló su madre cuando aún estaba creciendo en secreto, escondido de The Crooked One. El Rey de los Dioses gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, no le gustaba pensar en el pasado. De sus propios errores que cometió cuando estaba borracho de poder.**

"¿Lo admite?" Hades dijo, sonando divertido.

Zeus frunció el ceño, por supuesto que cometió errores, no era _que_ arrogante, pero como el demonio que iba a admitir a los demás olímpicos en voz alta.

**Zeus miró a una ninfa que se inclinaba al pasar, admirando su forma por un breve segundo antes de reanudar su paso.**

Hera frunció el ceño a su esposo, quien deliberadamente hizo el esfuerzo de apartar la mirada de ella.

**para encontrar la fuente de su inquietud, comenzando por las habitaciones problemáticas de su hijo. Necesitaba darle algo de sentido a ese chico, hermana desaparecida o no.**

**¡Demonios, tenía más razones para actuar, ya que era una de ****_sus_**** hijas desaparecidas!**

Artemis le envió a su padre una leve sonrisa, antes de volver a mirar las imágenes que siguieron junto con la historia.

**_Cálmate, se_**** dijo Zeus mientras respiraba, no queriendo tener lo que su esposa y sus hermanos llaman un 'berrinche' (que ya no tenía),**

"...¿De Verdad?" desafió a Poseidón con una sonrisa.

"Un día sin que tengas un ataque es el día en que sé que el Universo llega a su fin", bromeó Hades con una sonrisa irónica.

"Nadie les preguntó a ninguno de ustedes", se quejó el Rey de los Dioses.

**y se detuvo afuera del templo de Apolo. Un silbido lo alertó de un objeto entrante, y Zeus se agachó cuando un busto de la cabeza de Apolo salió volando, seguido de un rayo de luz que borró la cabeza de piedra.**

"Deberías observar dónde haces eso", señaló Zeus a su chico con un dedo puntiagudo y frunciendo el ceño.

Apolo se encogió de hombros, su otro debe estar enojado ahora.

**"¡ ****_AQUELLOS FOLLADORES DE MADRE! ¡LOS LLEVARÉ A TODOS! ¡NO ENCONTRARÁN NINGÚN HUELLA DE USTEDES CUANDO LO HAGA, DANZO SHIMURA! ¡ESTO LO JURO! ¡SEA ENVIADO DE LA TORTURA QUE LE ADJUDICARÉ, GOLPEANDO, GUERRERO HIJO DE UNA PERRA! LUEGO, OH LUEGO, TE ENTREGARÉ CON GUSTO A KUSHINA ¡Y DEJARÉ SU TRATO CON LO QUE QUEDA DE TI! "_**

"... Maldición", dijo Hermes después de leer el pasaje, "Estás _realmente_ enojado".

"Cuéntame sobre eso", dijo Apolo con las cejas arqueadas. No se voló tan a menudo, así que verlo desde otra perspectiva fue muy sorprendente.

**Al escuchar a Apolo enfurecerse lo suficiente como para sacudir al Olimpo, Zeus casi se compadeció de quien fuera este Danzo Shimura.**

"Todos deberían, estará marcado en la historia del hombre que todos deberían tener lástima de mi ira", dijo Apolo en un tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

**Y Zeus decidió por unanimidad que seguramente hablaría con Apolo ... Más tarde, después de que se haya calmado.**

"Me gusta ese plan", dijo Zeus con un movimiento de cabeza, de acuerdo con el otro.

**Zeus se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se estremeció. Apolo tuvo que haber conseguido ese temperamento de Leto.**

"Bueno, ahora eso es simplemente ridículo", se rió Hades, dándole a su hermano una mirada astuta, "En todo caso, Apolo tomó más de ti de lo que debería".

"Cuida tu tono, Hades", advirtió Zeus con el ceño fruncido. Poseidón sonrió ante el argumento de sus hermanos.

"Solo digo", dijo Hades con un poco de alegría.

"Dar aquí, Hermes," Apollo murmuró con fastidio atando su tono, "He _llegado_ a ver cómo esto resulta."

"Todo tuyo", dijo Hermes mientras le entregaba el libro al Dios del Sol.

* * *

Frank estaba resoplando por el Monóculo, mirando al bastardo roedor que golpeó casi hasta la muerte.

Fue una batalla larga y agotadora. Los montones de carne de cañón de jerbo lo bloquearon en parte mientras el Monóculo disparaba su rayo láser al canadiense. Pero con un pensamiento rápido, unos pocos tiros bien colocados desde su arco y sus poderes de cambio de forma, había ganado.

"¡Tú, crees que has ganado al Sr. Bon-no! No ... ¿Sr. Zhang?" el Monóculo tosió con sangre de jerbo manchando el suelo.

Frank se congeló, él, dijo su nombre, dijo su nombre!

El Monóculo sacó una pequeña bolita como objeto con un botón rojo.

"Este es el día en que me enviaste de regreso Frank Zhang, ¡pero! ¡Me llevaré todo conmigo!" gritaron locamente y apretaron el botón. La base de entrada comenzó a parpadear en rojo.

"Ese fue el botón de autodestrucción Sr. Frank ... ¡morirá, pase lo que pase! ¡En un minuto!" él se rió enloquecedoramente.

Frank se dio la vuelta e hizo una carrera loca cuando se convirtió en un guepardo para poder escapar.

"Adiós Frank Zhang ... idiota Roman". Monocle se dijo a sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

Frank salió de la base cuando estalló detrás de él. Se puso de pie y le quitó los escombros y giró hacia el este, su objetivo aún en mente.

Después de todo, no era cualquiera, era solo un niño llamado Frank, un Mestizo de Guerra.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

Apolo inmediatamente comenzó a leer, ansioso por descubrir qué sucedió después.

**Percy parpadeó antes de mirar a la criatura marina con aspecto de vaca que lo golpeaba para ser mascota, "¿Entonces Bessie es una especie de criatura importante?"**

Todos los dioses, incluso su padre, se volvieron hacia Percy como si fuera un idiota. El chico apartó la mirada tímidamente.

**Zoë se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con absoluta incredulidad por el hecho de que el ****_hijo de Poseidón_**** no tenía idea cuando estaba cerca del Ophiotaurus ', un monstruo marino que también era conocido como La pesadilla del Olimpo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se preguntó cómo este ****_chico_**** era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser más astuto que Nereus, pero no pudo ****entender ****el hecho de que una criatura que salvó era un monstruo que era conocido por casi terminar con el reinado de los Dioses.**

"Nunca presté mucha atención a la clase", dijo el chico de ojos verdes en un esfuerzo por salvar la cara.

"¿Y eso lo hace mucho mejor?" Annabeth preguntó incrédula.

**"¡Sí! ¿Cómo estás tan tonto?" Thalia preguntó mientras resistía el impulso de ahogar a su primo.**

"Hazlo, te hará sentir mejor", le susurró Thalia a la otra.

"¡Oye!"

La cazadora puso los ojos en blanco, "Oh, sabes que es verdad".

**"Y su nombre no es 'Bessie', es-"**

**"En realidad, ****_es_**** un ****_él_**** ," Grover sonó antes de ponerse en cuclillas hacia abajo y acaricia la criatura del mar de ojos marrones en su cabeza, "Y ****_que_**** pasa a recibir el nombre de Bessie lo creas o no. Él también quiere que respeta sus opciones de vida. "**

"Vaya, no lo vi venir", dijo Piper mientras parpadeaba, una vaca marina con actitud.

**"El Ofiotauro es la criatura que, cuando muere y se quema, otorga a los que lo hacen el poder de matar a los dioses", dijo Zoë con tono exhausto.**

Los dioses se movieron incómodos ante eso.

**antes de mirar alrededor y notar que su compañero Hunter corría hacia ellos, "¿Hm, Phoebe?"**

**La chica en cuestión se detuvo con un pantalón, "Z-Zoë, tengo noticias urgentes".**

**"¿Donde has estado?" Preguntó Thalia, cansada de tratar de explicarle la situación a su prima. Hizo un recuento rápido y al encontrar que faltaba un trapeador rubio, Thalia preguntó: "¿Y dónde está Naruto?"**

**"Uzumaki ha sido secuestrado", dijo Phoebe antes de ver la cabeza de Bessie con forma de vaca, "¿Me perdí algo importante?"**

"Wow, agradable desviación de la bomba que acaba de lanzar", comentó Hazel.

"Oh, otra Thalia va a voltear", bromeó Annabeth.

"¡Oye, tú también lo harías si fuera tu cabeza de algas!" El cazador discutió débilmente.

"Cierto", estuvo de acuerdo la sabia.

**"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Naruto será secuestrado ?!" Thalia exigió, agarrando a Phoebe por el cuello de su capa, "¿Quién lo tomó y por qué no los detuviste?"**

"¡Alguien presionó el interruptor ~!" Nico cantó en la escena.

**"¡Aléjate de mí!" Phoebe exigió mientras empujaba a Thalia, "No sé quiénes eran, pero tenían extrañas máscaras blancas. Uzumaki parecía conocerlas".**

" _Todo el mundo_ parece", bromeó Jason.

"Como una prostituta, pero menos prostituta", señaló Hermes con una sonrisa.

"Honestamente, no lo vería menos si lo fuera", admitió Apolo.

**"Estoy ****_realmente_**** empezando a enfermar de su maldita profecía," Thalia gruñó a nadie en particular antes de mirar a Zoe, que fue el único otro nivel, encabezada persona aparte del idiota rubio que actualmente se encuentra. Cruzando los brazos y empujando hacia abajo su orgullo, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"**

Thalia gruñó un poco mientras Hades le sonrió a su hermano menor, "¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso?"

Zeus miró hacia otro lado con un puchero.

**Zoë arqueó una ceja y Thalia frunció el ceño antes de explicarse: "Mira, no quiero buscarte respuestas, pero Bigotes te convirtió en el líder en caso de que algo le sucediera".**

"De nuevo, ¿por qué no puedes hacer eso?" Hades preguntó astutamente.

"¡Oh, cuenta tus gemas!" El Rey del Olimpo respondió.

**"¿Cuándo hizo eso?" Percy le preguntó a Grover.**

**Grover miró a su amigo, "De vuelta al depósito de chatarra de Hefesto".**

**"Oh, claro", Percy asintió en recuerdo antes de sentir que Bessie se retorcía bajo su mano, "¡¿Oye, Bessie ?! ¿A dónde vas?"**

**"¡No dejes escapar al Ofiotauro!" Zoë exclamó mientras corrían tras la criatura. Bessie nadó junto a la pared de los muelles antes de girar a la izquierda en un desagüe grande. El grupo compartió una mirada.**

**"Para que lo sepas, chico del agua, esto es tu culpa", gruñó Thalia antes de que comenzaran a buscar un pozo de registro.**

"Lo es totalmente", gruñó Thalia de acuerdo.

"¡Oye, no puedo controlar a Bessie!" Percy discutió con el cazador.

**Percy suspiró y bajó la cabeza, deseando momentáneamente quedarse en Camp y lejos de la ira de Thalia. Se preguntó cómo les iba a los campistas en ese momento.**

"Y, cambio de escena", dijo Leo a sabiendas.

**Nico se sentó en su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos y gritó: "¡Naruto, ten cuidado!"**

"Hola, estoy despierto", Nico sonrió, pero frunció el ceño. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, "Maldición, fue un sueño de semidioses".

"Los odio", dijo Percy con un asentimiento de acuerdo.

**Su exclamación despertó a su hermana y ella gimió. Bianca encendió su lámpara y fulminó con la mirada cansada a su hermano menor antes de dirigirse a él, "Nico, ¿por qué gritas a la una de la mañana?"**

**"Soñé que Naruto estaba luchando contra un monstruo gigante de pulpo-toro más grande que una montaña", explicó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos, "¡Naruto estaba pateando su trasero cuando apareció un tipo con una máscara naranja y lo apuñaló por el hombro!"**

"Eh, tomando nota de _eso_ ", dijo Apolo, apuntándolo en un bloc de notas con la profecía actual de la historia.

**"Vuelve a dormir, Nico, fue solo un sueño", gruñó Bianca mientras apagaba la luz.**

"¿Nadie le explicó aún los sueños de un semidiós?" Annabeth preguntó.

"Bueno, supongo que Naruto lo hubiera hecho, pero está ocupado en este momento", gruñó Nico a la rubia.

**Cayendo de nuevo sobre su almohada, la chica de piel oliva se quejó, "'Lados, interrumpiste mi sueño ..."**

**"¿Pero y si Naruto está en problemas?" Nico preguntó mientras encendía su propia lámpara y dejaba volar su imaginación: "¡Podría estar sangrando en este mismo momento!"**

"Bueno, fue secuestrado, buena decisión, no emo Nico", Thalia asintió con una sonrisa.

"No emo", Nico discutió débilmente con el ceño fruncido.

**Gimiendo, su hermana regresó cansada, "¿Nico? ¿Qué dijo Chiron ayer después de la cena?"**

**"Um ... ¿Duermes un poco porque tenemos que entrenar más tarde?" Nico recordó tímidamente. Se habían acostumbrado al entrenamiento relativamente rápido, pero Bianca lo atribuyó a que su padre era el Dios de los sádicos.**

Hades frunció el ceño ante eso.

**... lo cual era completamente exacto, aunque no es que ella lo supiera.**

Los dioses se rieron del Señor del inframundo.

**"¿Y qué querría Naruto que hagamos?" Bianca preguntó con cansancio entrelazando su voz. Realmente odiaba ser la hermana mayor responsable ... en serio, ¿no podría el Oráculo haber elegido a otra persona? Naruto fue una bendición en la opinión de Bianca ... en más de una forma.**

Nico hizo una mueca al oír eso, pero lo tomó con calma. Era mejor que estar con los Cazadores, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Me pregunto qué es en más de una forma". Afrodita dijo en un tono sugerente.

"No", dijo Hades severamente a la Diosa del Amor. Ella solo hizo un puchero ante eso.

**"¿Dormir y luego entrenar?" Adivinó el chico más joven.**

**"Ahí tienes, deporte", bostezó la niña mayor. Cerrando los ojos, Bianca terminó con: "Ahora apaga la lámpara y vete. ¡A dormir!"**

"Eso es terriblemente exacto", murmuró Nico.

**"Bien", respondió decepcionado Nico. Apagó la luz antes de recordar algo que escuchó a Bianca decir: "¿Con qué estabas soñando?"**

**Un par de ojos azules familiares y una sonrisa encantadora brillaron en su mente, haciendo que Bianca se sonrojara antes de gruñir, "¡SOLO VAYA A DORMIR NICO!"**

Afrodita solo le dirigió una sonrisa descarada a Hades, que fruncía el ceño a lo grande junto con Nico. El hijo de Hades se cruzó de brazos y gruñó con desaprobación.

**Nico hizo una mueca y rodó sobre su costado. Justo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, Nico susurró una oración: "Papá, si puedes oírme ... por favor ayuda a Naruto".**

"Aw, su primera oración a sus padres", se rió Percy. Se secó una lágrima imaginaria, "Crecen tan rápido".

"¡Oh, ve a buscar la oreja de nadador!" Nico respondió furioso.

**"Ugh ... Dioses, la parte de atrás de mi cuello me está matando", murmuró Naruto mientras despertaba. Tenía los hombros tensos y al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver sus brazos encadenados a una tubería sobre su cabeza. Otra observación interesante fue que le quitaron la camisa y la chaqueta y, sin embargo, su pulsera no. Impar.**

"No, sexy", corrigió Afrodita con una sonrisa.

"¡Mamá!" Piper gritó con mejillas rosadas.

"Cariño, un trozo encadenado siempre es sexy", dijo la Diosa del Amor mientras miraba la foto, memorizándola para más tarde.

**Mirando a su alrededor, notó que estaba en una habitación subterránea, en algún lugar de las alcantarillas si reconocía el olor correctamente. La habitación era demasiado pequeña para que él enviara clones como ningún mañana y solo lo obstaculizaría en la posibilidad de que fuera superado en número por una buena proporción de veinte a uno. ¿Pero cuáles son las probabilidades de eso?**

"¡Presagio! ¡Llamarlo ahora!" Leo anunció con una sonrisa.

**"(Ah, estás consciente)", murmuró la voz de un anciano, llamando la atención de Naruto. Al levantar la vista vio a un hombre vendado salir cojeando de las sombras con un bastón grande en la mano izquierda. Esta fue Shimura Danzo, el Halcón de Guerra del consejo de Konoha ... Lo que hace que uno se pregunte por qué estaba en los Estados Unidos de América, y también hace que el rubio se pregunte cómo llegó aquí en primer lugar. El líder de Root arqueó su ceja visible mientras examinaba a la rubia antes de preguntar, "(¿Dónde está?)"**

**"(¿Dónde está qué? ¿Mi camisa? Si alguien debería hacer esa pregunta, debería ser yo. No un viejo lisiado y fugitivo)" respondió Naruto molesto.**

"Ah el gruñido, me pregunto de dónde viene eso?" Ares preguntó sarcásticamente, haciendo que Apolo le frunciera el ceño.

**Empujando sus cadenas, el rubio luego preguntó: "(¿Sin arriesgarse y sacar el procedimiento de tortura por completo cliché? Vaya, ustedes se lo están tomando en serio").**

"Wow, ¿ni siquiera le importa si está a punto de ser torturado por algo?" Piper preguntó

"Es algo para lo que los soldados están entrenados para hacer", le dijo Jason a su novia, "Eso o simplemente sigue diciendo información básica de sí mismo".

**"(Suficientes juegos, ****_muchacho_**** , ¿dónde están las Nueve Colas?)" Danzo exigió una respuesta, su aura de autoridad cayendo sobre él en oleadas. Sin embargo, se había olvidado de una cosa sobre el niño frente a él: era parte de Uzumaki, y esos hijos de puta eran aún más tercos que los bueyes.**

"También es un niño de las manchas solares", dijo Ares, incitando a la lectura de Dios.

"¡Oye!"

**"(Oh, ¿ ****_eso_**** es ****todo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?") Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, "(Es realmente simple, encontrar las Nueve Colas. Solo ve a la mansión abandonada y camina un poco. Asegúrate tener un montón de Pokeba-) ¡Ay, bromea, gilipollas! "**

Percy, Piper y Leo se rieron. Ah, Pokémon Rojo y Azul, hace toda una vida.

**El agente raíz que lo había golpeado en el estómago dio un paso atrás a un lado. Danzo no parecía divertido y se acercó. El comandante de Root necesitaba encontrar al Kyuubi y rápido, antes de que Sannin se diera cuenta de que el mocoso de Uchiha falló en su intento de asesinato. Claro que perdió el Brazo Mokuton, pero al menos todavía estaba vivo.**

"No por mucho tiempo espero", dijo Artemis con el ceño fruncido. A ella no le gustaba este hombre en absoluto. Él era uno de los ejemplos de hombres que detestaba, del tipo hambriento de poder.

"Te escucho, Arte", dijo su hermano de acuerdo mientras asentía.

**"(¡No estoy de humor para jugar, ****_muchacho_**** , me dirás dónde está la bestia!") Dijo severamente Danzo, su Sharingan oculto comenzó a girar rápidamente. Naruto sintió el comienzo de la hipnosis y se mordió el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para extraer sangre.**

"Rizado", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

" _Mamá_ !"

**"(¡Ja! Buen intento, imbécil, pero ya no soy tan estúpido como solía ser)", dijo el semidiós rubio con una sonrisa.**

"Bueno, al menos él reconoce sus fallas", murmuró Hephaestus, "eso debería contar para algo, supongo".

"Ve a soldar metal", murmuró Apolo.

**Luego miró sus brazos, "(¿Y qué son estos? ¿Sellos de chakra? ¡Vamos, Shimura, soy un Uzumaki! Esto es algo que hacemos cuando estamos aburridos)".**

"¡Oh, toma a ese hombre momia!" Hermes vitoreó.

**Sus brazos brillaron de un azul brillante antes de que dos pedazos de papel flotaran. El ceño fruncido de Danzo se tensó y varios Root más cayeron en la habitación. Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo. Danzo fulminó con la mirada al mocoso y miró a su agente de más alto rango, "(¡Fu! ¡Hazlo!)"**

"¿Hacer qué?" Annabeth se preguntó en voz alta.

"¡Haz el ajetreo!" Leo gritó, recibiendo algunos pretzels en la cara.

**"(Sí, Danzo-sama,)" dijo el agente de cabello castaño de antes antes de pasar varios sellos manuales. Terminando con un sello muy reconocible conocido por el clan Yamanaka, Fu gritó:** "Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica de cambio de cuerpo y mente)".

"¿Una técnica de invasión mental?" Athena preguntó con interés, su hija también parecía intrigada.

**Cuando el cuerpo de Fu cayó al suelo, su mente fue absorbida por la de Naruto. Esta fue la prueba de fallos en el caso de que el heredero Namikaze / Uzumaki resultó difícil. Un pequeño ajuste de lealtad aquí, algunos recuerdos alterados allí y listo, un nuevo miembro de Root listo para comenzar.**

Apolo agarró el libro con fuerza y un gruñido salió de su boca.

**Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para encontrarse con tres pies de altura ... hombres. Sí, los hombres serían la etiqueta más lógica para ellos.**

"¿Quién está en su mente?" Zeus preguntó severamente.

**Uno de los hombres se parecía al Yondaime, lo que puso a Fu en guardia, pero los otros dos eran muy extraños.**

"Bueno, todos estamos en nuestros hijos de alguna manera", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

**El hombre de aspecto más oscuro y siniestro parecía su contacto en el Nuevo Mundo, pero con el pelo largo y negro y la locura flotando sobre él. Su piel pálida estaba oculta por una túnica oscura pero regia y sostenía dos hoces gemelas que eran de un tono púrpura perturbador y estaban conectadas por una cadena.**

"Bueno, no puedo controlar mi mente de trabajador, eso solo lo hace personal", resopló Hades con indiferencia.

**El tercer hombre apenas fue etiquetado como tal, ya que tenía las patas inferiores de una cabra y los cuernos de uno también. Este parecía ser el objetivo más fácil, ya que parecía frágil y como el más pequeño de los golpes podría matarlo. Sin embargo, al igual que los demás, había un cierto ... aura en él que Fu no podía ubicar.**

"¡¿Pan?!" Hermes dijo sorprendido.

"Hm, un mortal, ¿qué cree que está haciendo aquí?" **El moreno preguntó.**

**El medio humano enfermizo habló luego con algunas toses, "Creo que vino aquí para subvertir a Naruto".**

**"Sobre mi cadáver", gruñó Namikaze, dibujando un kunai de tres puntas.**

"Maldita sea", dijo Apolo a su otro.

**Fu estaba un poco preocupado, pero solo por la misión. Estas manifestaciones deben ser aspectos de la rubia después de que su inquilino fue liberado.**

"¿Manifestaciones?" Hades dijo en un tono escalofriante con el ceño fruncido, insolente mortal.

**El moreno se rió entre dientes y sonrió ante el tenso Fu,** "Cree que puede enfrentarnos ... No creo que sepa cuán profunda es la tumba que él mismo ha cavado".

"De hecho", dijo el rico.

**"Tal vez deberíamos mostrarle cuán profundo es", reflexionó Namikaze cuando sus ojos cambiaron de su azul celeste normal a un oro brillante.**

**El Oscuro soltó una carcajada,** "¡Ho, ho! ¡Qué ira en ti, mi sobrino! Quizás mi hermano te había dado más que una lujuria saludable".

Mientras los otros olímpicos se reían, Apolo se rió débilmente y su padre palideció ante eso. Artemis gimió cuando se palmeó la cara con un poco de vergüenza.

**El Medio Humano tosió violentamente, hasta el punto de que un líquido dorado salió de la esquina de su boca.**

Hermes ganó una mirada preocupada.

**y cuando se detuvo, volvió a hablar: "Debo ir ... No puedo mantener la transformación de Naruto y esta proyección ... Adiós, mi tío, Lord Hades. Dile a mi padre que no se preocupe ..."**

"Está bien", se dijo Hermes en voz baja, contento de que su hijo aún estuviera preocupado por él, incluso con su muerte.

**La mirada de Namikaze se suavizó y el Oscuro, Hades, asintió en la dirección de la figura que se desvanecía. Una vez que el Medio Humano desapareció, Namikaze miró hacia Fu, "Ahora ... ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí, Yamanaka?"**

**"Mi misión es subvertir a Naruto Namikaze para que sea más fácil para él venir a Root", explicó Fu a pesar de sí mismo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sorprendió. Hades se rio sombríamente una vez más.**

"Hacer que sea honesto ... Estoy impresionado Sobrino ... Ahora mira como un verdadero maestro hace chillar al cerdo", **se burló el más oscuro antes de arrojar ambas hoces a Fu. La expresión de sorpresa de Fu se hizo más pronunciada cuando apareció un aura azul claro alrededor de su manifestación cuando las cuchillas perforaron su piel.**

"Nunca los había visto antes", murmuró Hades mientras se sentaba con interés.

"Tengo", dijo Apollo mientras dejaba de leer, "God of War 3 para Playstation 3. Me encantó ese juego. Gran final ... incluso si la mayoría de nosotros muriéramos".

Ares frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. No era fanático de la serie después de la primera. Fue un título muy engañoso.

**"¿Q-Qué es esto?" Fu se encontró preguntando. Hades se rio.**

"Esta será la primera vez que obtengo un alma de las Tierras Ocultas", se **rió entre dientes Hades,** "Aparte del chico, por supuesto. Ahora, haz lo que quieras, sobrino. En el momento en que saco el alma, su cuerpo muere para siempre". ..y obtengo el control de otro reino muerto. Las afirmaciones de Thanatos sean condenadas ".

**"Con mucho gusto, ahora quédate quieto, pequeño bastardo", dijo Namikaze una vez más antes de zambullirse en el cuerpo de Fu. Fu se oyó llorar antes de que todo lo que quedaba fuera él y Hades. La sonrisa de Hades se amplió a proporciones locas.**

"Estoy _no_ loco," gruñó Hades.

"¡ES HORA DE QUE TU TORTURA COMIENCE!"

"¡Abucheo!" se burlaron de los hermanos de Hades en la cojera línea.

"¡Oh, cállate, estaba tratando de ser aterrador!" defendió al rico.

"Te refieres a no serlo", dijo Poseidón mientras rodaba los ojos.

"¡Oh, ve a cantar con una sirena y un cangrejo!" replicó Hades con el ceño fruncido.

**Los ojos de Fu se abrieron de golpe y una sonrisa poco característica cruzó su rostro cuando escuchó el sonido de las cadenas rompiéndose. Se puso de pie y se agachó cuando un agente Root sin nombre salió volando hacia él. Naruto actualmente estaba luchando contra la totalidad de las fuerzas de Danzo mientras estaba en modo Sabio, lo que explicaba por qué Pan no pudo contener su manifestación.**

"Sí, lo hace. Es bastante interesante, nunca he visto a un mortal usar una Bendición de la Naturaleza de Pan", dijo Athena con interés.

"Tal vez veremos más durante el verano", dijo Annabeth a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza.

**Fu se volvió y encontró a su objetivo en las sombras, observando pacientemente. Ni siquiera miró en dirección a Fu. La arrogancia.**

"Los mortales tienden a serlo", dijo Dioniso con una pequeña sonrisa.

**_Bueno ... perfecto,_**** el ser que posee el cuerpo de Fu pensó mientras la sonrisa del cuerpo se ampliaba aún más. La piel se agrietó al hacerlo y el humano poseído agarró el arco quitado de Naruto, abriéndolo con facilidad. Danzo aún se negaba a darse cuenta y la sonrisa de Fu se dividió, literalmente desgarrando la carne cuando el Dios escondido en él dominó el cuerpo.**

"No he visto ni escuchado que ninguno de nosotros haya hecho eso durante siglos", comentó Ares, en los viejos tiempos, claro, ¿pero ahora? No.

**Sacó una flecha del carcaj de la rubia ahora libre en su mano libre.**

**Danzo miró a Fu cuando su audición ligeramente fuera de práctica se enteró de que una cuerda del arco estaba siendo apretada. Cuando su cerebro registró lo que estaba sucediendo, la flecha se soltó y siguió su camino. Los ojos de Fu se quebraron, revelando un ojo azul con un sol en miniatura no muy diferente del rubio que actualmente se aleja del ANBU un poco lejos.**

"¡Muerto ~!" Apolo dijo mientras sonreía con alegría.

"Parece demasiado humano para él", dijo Thalia, haciendo que su medio hermano asintiera con ella. Pero era una ventana tan corta para hacer algo.

**Danzo apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver el ojo tan familiar que se burlaba de él antes de mirarlo. Su ojo vendado se ensanchó al darse cuenta de la trayectoria y en la fracción de segundo antes de impactar, juró haber escuchado al Yondaime Hokage hablar con él.**

**" ****_¡No jodas con mi familia!"_**

"¡Maldita sea, hijo de puta!"

"Apolo, ¡no te volveré a advertir!" Hestia espetó a su sobrino.

**El cuerpo en descomposición de Fu tuvo el placer de presenciar cómo la flecha atravesaba al viejo Warhawk justo en su ojo Sharingan implantado ilegalmente.**

"¿Un ojo mágico?" Percy se preguntó.

**Naruto dio una palmada alrededor de un tanto entrante, cortándose ligeramente las manos, antes de sacar la espada de las manos de su oponente. Giró la espada y la usó para defenderse de otras tres. Reteniendo las tres cuchillas opuestas con su fuerza mejorada gracias al modo Sage, Naruto bajó su otro brazo y rompió el acero como si fuera vidrio, desafortunadamente también rompió su espada.**

"Bien", sonrió Nico, "Esto es como una película de kung fu, pero mejor".

**Mientras la ruptura de sus cuchillas distraía a los tres Raíz, Naruto giró sobre la punta de su pie derecho, rodeando el talón de su izquierda en una brutal casa de máquinas de reversa que rompió el cuello de sus oponentes.**

"¿Una patada que rompió tres cuellos a la vez?" Jason se quedó boquiabierto, "Eso es impresionante".

**_Tres abajo, eh ... sí, quedan diecisiete. Huh, que sabes? Veintiuno. _****Pensó el Hijo de Apolo con una mueca, mientras murmuraba inmediatamente después: "Bueno, que me jodan".**

"Y ahí está la previsión de Apolo", se rió Hermes cuando Leo levantó el puño para adivinar con precisión.

**Lanzó su puño derecho al intestino de la raíz desarmada y luego perforó su codo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la raíz. Otro gruñido vino hacia él desde el costado y fue presentado rápidamente a una patada rápida que le valió a la raíz una introducción a la pared. Cuando la raíz comenzó a levantarse, otro fue enviado volando en su dirección gracias al TDAH de Naruto. Tengo que amar esos reflejos perfeccionados por una aldea ninja.**

"Y junto con el semidiós suena como un combo asesino", teorizó Annabeth. Ares rio ante la broma involuntaria.

**Mientras los otros dos Root rompieron el ladrillo, y el hedor de las aguas residuales llegó volando desde el nuevo hoyo, Naruto atrapó los puños de otros dos agentes de Root, jalándolos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los suyos. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de sus brazos y agarraron la base de sus cuellos. El rubio levantó la cabeza hacia atrás junto con las de los agentes de Root antes de que chocaran. Los dos agentes ahora estaban muertos gracias a la mayor fuerza de Naruto.**

"Eso fue impresionante", admitió Ares.

"Un poco demasiado violento, sin embargo," murmuró Athena.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿quieres que les pida que se rindan amablemente?" se burló el dios de la guerra. Athena entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para replicar, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por el claro de garganta de Zeus.

**Naruto usó sus nuevos escudos corporales para atrapar al kunai de los siguientes cuatro enemigos. Girando los cadáveres, el rubio los retiró y los arrojó a sus atacantes. Tres agentes fueron rechazados y siguieron a dos de sus compañeros volando a través de la pared de ladrillos. El semidiós rubio atrapó el golpe entrante del sobreviviente por el brazo, solo para ser cortado por otro enemigo en la espalda.**

"Ouch, cuida tu espalda amigo", dijo Leo mientras hacía una mueca.

**Naruto gritó y se dirigió rápidamente a otra esquina, apoyando la espalda en la pared y mirando a los diez agentes de la raíz restantes. No le sorprendió que hubieran logrado cortarlo, pero se regañó a sí mismo por olvidar que era particularmente vulnerable. Agarrando su pulsera, Naruto mentalmente pidió ayuda. Un brillo rojo claro cubrió su espalda y Naruto sonrió.**

"Entonces, su escudo amplifica la vitakinesis ..." reflexionó Athena, "Eso explica el fenómeno anterior".

**"Rugid por mí", dijo antes de que la luz roja cegara a sus enemigos. Naruto aprovechó su ceguera y desenvainó su espada. Hizo girar el agarre de su espada de manera que la sujetaba con un agarre invertido antes de deslizar la cuchilla a través de una ranura cerca del borde de su antebrazo. El borde de su escudo se hizo más afilado cuando cinco pulgadas de la hoja, incluida la punta, atravesaron la vaina como estaba diseñada.**

"¿Qué es esa cosa, un arma de hax?" Ares murmuró con ligeros celos.

"Puntos por jerga, ¡pero perdiste algunos por celos por lo increíble!" Apolo dijo con una sonrisa.

**Este era el Brazo Sabio Incompleto, una forma improvisada de imitar el poderoso impulso que recibió sin sacrificar una extremidad. La rubia no quería volver a enojar a Thalia con él.**

"Maldita sea," estuvo de acuerdo Thalia.

"Porque tal vez no reciba besos", murmuró Nico con una sonrisa, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por su comentario, "Ow".

**"Ahora ..." comenzó Naruto mientras crujía su cuello, "¡Vamos a rockear!"**

**Corrió hacia adelante y retiró su brazo derecho antes de sumergirse en la refriega. Mientras su brazo se balanceaba y reparaba el daño, se preguntó si los demás habían notado su ausencia. Con suerte hicieron lo inteligente y se centraron en la tía Arte.**

"Ooo ... Todos ustedes van a estar en problemas ..." Nico bromeó con los demás en la búsqueda, y le arrojaron bocadillos por eso.

**En serio, él era un niño grande. Podía manejarse solo ... ¡AÑO!**

"Aparentemente no", dijo Artemisa con una pequeña sonrisa, "Como alguien más que conozco".

"Deberías ser un comediante", murmuró Apolo en represalia antes de volver su atención a la historia.

**Muy bien eso lo hace! No más señor agradable semidiós.**

"Aw ..." Ares gimió cuando la página pasó y la violencia desapareció de la pantalla.

**"¡Percy, tu mascota, apesta!" Thalia espetó mientras evitaba pisar una especie de tonto que estaba en el suelo. Se las arreglaron para encontrar una boca de acceso y bajaron para seguir al Ofiotauro a través de las alcantarillas. Actualmente, Percy y Zoë estaban justo detrás de Bessie, con Phoebe muy cerca de ellos. Thalia y Grover estaban sosteniendo la parte trasera debido al odio recientemente desarrollado por Thalia hacia los espacios reducidos (recuerden el túnel) y los sentidos hipersensibles de Grover le estaban pateando el trasero.**

"Sí, eso tiene que apestar", simpatizó Leo.

**"¡Oye, despídete de Bessie! Tiene una buena razón para guiarnos hasta aquí", replicó Percy antes de mirar preocupado al Ofiotauro. "Yo creo que."**

"Oh, él piensa", dijo Thalia mientras rodaba los ojos.

**"Realmente tranquilizador allí, Jackson", murmuró Phoebe.**

"Díselo, Phoebe," estuvo de acuerdo el Cazador.

**"Creo ... creo ... creo que voy a vomitar", gruñó Grover y se apoyó contra la pared de la alcantarilla, "Oh Pan ... Por favor, ayúdame a superar este infierno".**

**"Vamos", dijo Thalia, agarrando el brazo del sátiro y alzándolo sobre su hombro. Tampoco le gustaba el olor, pero solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando Grover.**

**"Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Grace tiene razón", gruñó Zoë.**

"Wow, habla de dramatismo", sonrió Piper mientras Thalia hinchaba su pecho con orgullo.

**"Hemos estado aquí abajo, siguiendo la pesadilla del Olimpo para que Artemisa sepa cuánto tiempo, y todavía no hay señales de Uzumaki".**

**Tan pronto como dijo eso, la pared justo delante de ella y Percy explotó y dos cuerpos salieron volando del agujero. Bessie se zambulló bajo las aguas residuales cuando los dos cuerpos enmascarados blancos se estrellaron contra la pared. El grupo tropezó hacia atrás al escuchar el sonido de los cortes antes de que un cuerpo sin brazos y enmascarado blanco volara.**

"Habla de brutalidad", sonrió Ares ante la crueldad del asalto del chico rubio.

**Phoebe y Zoë inmediatamente prepararon sus arcos mientras Thalia y Percy sacaban su lanza y espada respectivamente. Thalia y Zoë se miraron antes de asentir y los dos semidioses que portaban cuchillas entraron primero al agujero. Se detuvieron inmediatamente después, rápidamente se encontraron con los siguientes cazadores mientras Grover se asomaba por detrás. No hace falta decir que todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.**

Cuando la imagen cambió, hubo una mueca unánime para la pobre alma que se enfrentaba contra el protagonista.

**Naruto agarró el hombro del miembro de la raíz Aburame que se había quedado atrás para intentar drenarlo de su chakra o envenenarlo y empujó su espada en el estómago del hombre con un grito. La sangre se secaba sobre su torso expuesto y las pequeñas heridas que recibió se cerraron herméticamente. Girando su brazo derecho, Naruto gruñó antes de sacar el arma. Tan pronto como lo hizo, revisó la habitación en busca de sobrevivientes.**

"Siempre la jugada inteligente", dijo Ares asintiendo con la cabeza junto con Athena. Fue una de las pocas cosas que acordaron.

**Sus ojos se encontraron con los rostros de las cinco personas sorprendidas que habían caminado penosamente por la alcantarilla para encontrarlo. Para su sorpresa, de repente levantó su brazo izquierdo y jaló su escudo de hoja sobre él, sacando sangre. La herida se curó de inmediato y Naruto suspiró aliviado antes de sonreír.**

"Probablemente verificando si era otra ilusión", adivinó Artemis.

**"... Dibs en la primera ducha", dijo jovialmente, fallando espectacularmente en hacerlos reír.**

"Sí, nadie se reiría después de tropezar con un hombre cubierto de sangre y rodeado de cadáveres", dijo Percy.

**Encogiéndose de hombros, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del zorro de su escudo, "Gracias Kyu. Aunque estamos bien".**

**El escudo se desvaneció en un destello de luz y se escucharon risitas oscuras en la habitación. No hace falta decir que el Kyuubi no Kitsune estaba más que satisfecho con la forma en que resultó este evento. El caos es su naturaleza; después de todo, él ****_es_**** un Kitsune.**

"Oh, alegría", murmuró Apolo, obteniendo algunas miradas confusas. Suspirando, bajó el libro y explicó: "Los kitsunes son espíritus de zorro venerados en la cultura japonesa como embaucadores y malos presagios".

"Entonces, ¿básicamente un pequeño Hermes de cuatro patas?" Preguntó Deméter, obteniendo una risa burlona del dios en cuestión.

**Naruto fue a la mesa que contenía sus cosas, preguntándose distraídamente por qué Danzo no había sellado los artículos. Poniéndose la chaqueta de piel de león Nemean, sin ensuciar su camisa, Naruto miró a su alrededor en busca de su arco. Lo encontró en las manos de la raíz de cabello castaño rojizo, cuyo rostro estaba agrietado como una cáscara de huevo. Siguiendo la mirada vacía de las cuencas de los ojos, Naruto se encontró mirando una vista muy satisfactoria.**

**Danzo Shimura yacía muerto con una flecha en la cabeza. Rima prevista.**

Apolo se rió, "Le sirve bien".

**Naruto se rió entre dientes divertido después de sacar su arco de la mano de la Raíz. Asesinado por su propio hombre con 'El arco del Contenedor Demonio ... la única forma en que podría haber sido mejor si fueron sus padres (que despreciaban por completo al Warhawk) quienes habían hecho el viejo traficante. Podía ver lo que Danzo escondía debajo los vendajes y él se disgustó. Naruto fue a agarrar la flecha para recuperarla cuando notó de qué tipo era. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y él simplemente soltó la flecha, accionando el interruptor del nock antes de caminar de regreso hacia el grupo.**

"Realmente le gustan las explosiones", señaló Piper.

"Las explosiones _son_ geniales", defendió Leo, Nico y Percy asintieron con la cabeza.

**"Entonces ..." comenzó Naruto, antes de que fuera interrumpido por la explosión de un minuto que cubrió su espalda y algunas de las caras de los demás con restos de la cabeza de Danzo Shimura. Ignorando lo que acababa de pasar, Naruto decidió preguntar: "¿Qué me perdí?"**

"¡Ja! ¡Buena manera de jugar genial, chico!" Apolo vitoreó: "¿Quién quiere leer a continuación?"

"Tal vez Thalía debería leer de nuevo", sugirió Afrodita inocentemente.

"Pase", la Cazadora respondió de inmediato, sus mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente de vergüenza.

* * *

Frank estaba actualmente en Illinois.

Después del Gerbilsode como lo llamaba, quería relajarse, ¡pero su búsqueda hacia el este no podía ser detenida!

"Vaya pequeño amigo, ¿dónde está el fuego?" preguntó una voz de tono hippie. Frank se giró para ver a un hombre cabalgando sobre el viento y tenía un aspecto fresco y original.

"Um, Olympus". El romano

"Sabes que los pequeños romanos se quedan en Cali, ¿verdad?" dijo claramente el hombre de Dios.

"¡Pero mis amigos están ahí!"

"Hm ... oh sí, ellos. Sí, lo son, ¿cómo lo sabes? Oh, por cierto, soy Zephyrus".

"¡Entonces están allí!" Frank dijo triunfante: "Y hola señor".

"Realmente necesitas relajarte niño". Zephyrus le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza: "Monta una nube o algo así".

"No tengo tim-"

"Dije montar una nube". Dijo Dios en un tono severo, que sonaba muy fuera de lugar.

"Sí señor." El romano se derrumbó rápido.

"Bien, déjame ayudarte". Dijo de nuevo en su tono hippie.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

"Lo leeré", ofreció Annabeth con un poco de emoción. Percy suspiró, ya que no podría detenerlo y le pasó el libro del Dios del Sol a su novia.

**Naruto inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba al nuevo miembro de su grupo. Habían salido de las alcantarillas con gusto después de que Naruto colapsó la habitación en la que estaba encadenado.**

"Ah, exagerado", dijo Ares con cariño.

**Se habían reagrupado en los muelles, donde Percy manipuló el agua para quitarles el olor, o en el caso de Naruto, la sangre. Además de sentir alguna forma de satisfacción al hacer el acto, Percy**

"¿Pequeña venganza? ¿En serio, Percy?" Annabeth frunció el ceño. Percy solo le sonrió.

**notó que Thalia se había sonrojado lo suficiente como para ser vista en el área del muelle poco iluminada después de que el torso desnudo de Naruto se empapó.**

Los semidioses se volvieron hacia Thalia sonriendo. Thalia mantuvo la cara seria, pero no pudo ocultar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

"Ooh, mira esa definición," Afrodita ronroneó con una sonrisa, "Si no te importa, Thalia ..."

"Está en otra dimensión", cortó Artemis con un giro de sus ojos.

**Después de superar las bromas y bromas habituales que generalmente seguían a la vergüenza de Thalia;**

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es rutina ahora?" Thalia gritó consternada.

**Thalia, Zoë, Phoebe y Grover se fueron a buscar algo de comida y especular sobre dónde estaría Artemisa. Dejando a Naruto y Percy para sentarse con el Ofiotaurus en los muelles mientras esperaban que los demás regresaran.**

**Bessie imitó la acción del semidiós mayor, ambos manteniendo los ojos fijos en el otro.**

"Concurso de miradas épicas", se rió Leo.

**Después de unos minutos de mirar en silencio, el adolescente rubio sonrió y Bessie soltó un canto bajo cuando Naruto extendió la mano y revolvió la melena entre sus cuernos.**

**"Entonces, esto es lo que Rai-Jiji y los demás han echado a perder, ¿eh?" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

Zeus resopló ante la idea.

**"Ah, él es solo un gran blando. No es _su_ culpa que sus entrañas tengan el poder de destruir el Olimpo, ¿no es así, Osu-kun?"**

"Él plantea un punto", habló Athena.

**"¿Osu-kun?" Percy preguntó mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la parte peluda de la espalda de Bessie.**

**Naruto sonrió mientras explicaba: "Toro en japonés. El sufijo –Kun es un término de cariño cuando se habla con un hombre. Bessie aquí es como un perro grande. No es tan lindo como Ranger, lo admito, pero aún así, diciendo Bessie-kun simplemente sale de la lengua gracioso ".**

"Bessie", Thalia se rió entre dientes ante el estúpido nombre que su primo le dio a la vaca.

**Bessie cantuló de nuevo mientras el rubio continuaba acariciándolo y acariciaba su mano. El rubio se echó a reír de nuevo y le sonrió a Percy divertido, "Entonces, tuviste que adivinar qué era Bessie, ¿eh? Sorprendido de que no lo hayas usado para encontrar a la tía Arte".**

**"Bueno, pensé que encontrar a Artemis sería más fácil si supiéramos lo que estaba cazando", admitió la adolescente de cabello negro, "Y sabes ... _La pesadilla del Olimpo mostrará el rastro_ " _._**

"Un raro momento inteligente de Percy", sonrió Nico.

**Rascándose detrás de la oreja del Ofiotauro, Naruto tarareó de acuerdo antes de mirar a lo lejos. Parpadeó por un segundo antes de congelarse. Bessie cantuló molesta y le dio un codazo en el brazo, instándolo a continuar.**

"Debe saber cómo frotar bien el cabello", bromeó Percy, ya que a Bessie solo le gustaba en ese momento.

**Percy siguió la mirada del adolescente mayor y se congeló igualmente. Dirigiéndose hacia ellos había un bote con hombres armados y un maestro muy familiar llamado Thorn.**

"Uh-oh", dijo Percy nerviosamente.

**"Jackson ..." comenzó Naruto mientras se levantaba lentamente. Bessie se dio la vuelta y gimió de preocupación antes de que se sumergiera bajo el agua.**

**"Sí, iré a buscar a los demás", respondió Percy antes de salir corriendo para obtener la lluvia de ideas de cuatro.**

Percy resopló ante el nombre; la lluvia de ideas no era cosa de Thalia. Más como golpear y romper. Thalia tuvo la repentina urgencia de golpear a Percy.

**Naruto buscó detrás de él y sacó su arco. Preparando una flecha, Naruto la retiró y movió el nock, encendiendo la flecha. El adolescente amaba las flechas de fuego griego de su tío y se preguntó por un momento qué haría para devolverle el dinero.**

"Tendremos que ver", dijo el Dios Smith.

**_Como si fuera a dejarte follar cerca de la costa,_**** pensó Naruto mientras apuntaba hacia arriba y dejaba volar la flecha. Enfundando su arco, Naruto luego juntó sus manos y hojeó varios sellos de manos familiares para canalizar adecuadamente el chakra antes de anunciar su ataque,** "Ninpou: Yajirushi Moe Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Técnica de clon de sombra de flecha ardiente)".

**La flecha ardiente en el cielo brilló repentinamente antes de que muchos otros aparecieran a su lado moviéndose a la misma velocidad y en la misma dirección.**

"Oh ..." dijo Apolo con un poco de envidia. Mirando a su gemelo, le preguntó: "¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso?"

"No es práctico en una Caza", resopló Artemis, "Y no tienes uso para eso".

"Concursos de tiro con arco", argumentó Apolo con una sonrisa, "Deporte".

"Entonces deberías resolverlo tú mismo", respondió Artemisa haciendo que su hermano perezoso hiciera pucheros.

**Cuando las flechas aumentaron, las personas en el bote entrante se tensaron. Naruto escuchó gritos de "Acción evasiva" y "Cuidado" antes de que sus flechas cayeran bajo una lluvia de fuego infernal. El bote estalló en llamas y se escucharon gritos provenientes de él. Naruto sintió que la niebla se enroscaba alrededor de él y del bote y esperaba el mejor resultado para cualquier mortal que lo observara.**

"Ves a Johnson, fue capaz de manejarlo", olisqueó The Madness God. Percy solo se quejó un poco.

**Observó cómo varios hombres intentaban zambullirse en el agua para apagar el fuego que amenazaba con consumirlos, solo para que la Bahía de San Francisco se encendiera donde aterrizaban.**

"Ah, fuego griego, el mejor tipo", dijo Nico mientras sonreía.

**Cuando los demás volvieron corriendo a los muelles, se encontraron mirando una hoguera en el agua. Naruto miró a través de un filtro separado antes de ver algo nadando hacia él. Agarrando otra flecha, Naruto preparó su arco justo cuando la entidad tomó aire. Un familiar, ceño fruncido, Manticore rompió la superficie en un salto impresionante.**

"No saltas al aire, solo te deja abierto para una reverencia", se rió Apolo del monstruo.

**" _¡MUERE!_ ", Exclamó el monstruo mientras se acercaba. Su plan se arruinó, ya que sin la fuerza adecuada que lo había acompañado en el barco no podía rodear a los mocosos,**

"Al igual que Peter dejó pasar", dijo Dionisio.

**¡y la única razón era ese maldito, infernal, molesto, rubio, de ojos azules, Hijo de Apolo!**

"Wow, Thorn _realmente_ lo odia", Thalia se rió con una sonrisa.

**"Pase", respondió Naruto antes de soltar su flecha. En cámara lenta, la flecha zumbó mecánicamente antes de que la punta de la flecha se separara, convirtiéndose en un tridente triangular, y se encendió. En una fracción de segundo, la nueva punta de flecha quedó cubierta de electricidad por el exceso de rayos del Maestro Bolt de su abuelo.**

"¿Esperar lo?" Zeus dijo sorprendido.

**El rostro transformado de Thorn se convirtió de rabia en horror cuando la flecha se acercó y la mirada distante de Naruto se convirtió en una sonrisa salvaje.**

**"Siempre fuiste justo", dijo el rubio semidiós humildemente, con la imagen de su tía y su padre cubriéndolo con sonrisas similares en sus rostros y lazos en sus manos.**

**Fue la sonrisa de un depredador satisfecho lo que atrapó con éxito a la presa.**

"Wow, incluso tiene nuestra sonrisa, agradable", sonrió Apollo

Thalia se volvió hacia su dama y le dijo: "Tienes una sonrisa cuando sacas un monstruo".

Artemis se sonrojó un poco.

**"¡NO!" Thorn gritó antes de que la flecha voló a su cuello y aterrizó en el muelle. Su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras la electricidad bailaba por todo el cuerpo. Para sorpresa de los demás, salvo Naruto, Thorn no se disolvió inmediatamente en polvo dorado.**

"¿Un escenario para el poder?" Hefesto reflexionó: "Debe ser de algunos de mis conductos de repuesto".

"¿Tu que?" Zeus preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**"¡Terminemos esto!" Thalia gruñó, girando su lanza y tirando de ella hacia atrás para pasarla por la cabeza de Thorn.**

**"¡No!" Exclamó Naruto, agarrando sus brazos y evitando que matara al monstruo. Intentando no lastimar a la niña y manteniendo viva a la bestia, Naruto gruñó, "¡Tenemos que usarlo para encontrar a la tía Arte!"**

**"¡Tenemos el Ophiotaurus! _La_ pesadilla _del Olimpo muestra el rastro_ ", respondió Phoebe mientras ella y Zoë preparaban una flecha para mantenerse entrenadas sobre el monstruo caído mientras Percy y Grover llamaban a Bessie para asegurarse de que estaba bien. .**

"¡Percy inteligente ataca de nuevo!" Leo gritó.

"No, no, Grover también estaba allí", dijo Nico tranquilizador.

Percy se quejó molesto.

**"¡Eso no es garantía!" Naruto replicó antes de luchar con la lanza de Thalia de su agarre y forzarla de nuevo a su forma de contenedor de maza. Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada por la acción y él le devolvió la mirada antes de hablar, "Como es, ¡ _este_ hijo de puta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para encontrar a Artemis!"**

**Los demás lo miraron fijamente y él suspiró antes de explicarse: "Mira, tenemos a Bessie, ¡tenemos la pesadilla del Olimpo a nuestro alcance! Sin ofender, Osu-kun. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a la tía Arte y regresar a Nueva York. ¡En un día!"**

Apolo contó rápidamente con sus dedos, "Sí ... un día".

**"Entonces, ¿cómo planeas encontrarla? ¿Grover usó su magia Sátiro en el calcetín de esta cosa y encontró el último lugar donde usó el baño?" Thalia preguntó incrédula. Ante la pregunta, Grover se desinfló parcialmente. La magia del sátiro era más complicada que el simple rastreo ... La mayoría de las veces, de todos modos.**

"¿Duro?" Piper preguntó, pero Thalia se encogió de hombros.

**"Tengo algo un poco más intenso en mente", dijo Naruto mientras volvía a mirar a la Manticore. Volvió a mirar a Thalia y le ofreció la lata de maza, retirándola de inmediato cuando ella la alcanzó. Bajo su mirada, logró mantenerse fuerte antes de hablar, "No lo mates ... todavía".**

**Thalia entrecerró los ojos antes de arrebatarle el arma cuando se la ofreció de nuevo. Luego le metió el dedo en la cara mientras lo miraba, "Estás _tan_ muerto cuando todo esto termine, ¿entendido?"**

"¡Esa es la palabra clave para que tengas suerte ~!" Nico bromeó, y tiró de Leo frente a él para recibir el golpe dirigido a él.

"¡Ow! ¡Amigo, _no es_ genial!" se quejó el hijo de Hefesto.

**"Yo también te amo, Thalia-chan", le respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"En serio, ella lo amenaza, él coquetea con ella, ¿qué tipo de dinámica es esa?" Leo preguntó confundido.

"El mejor cariño amable", dijo Afrodita sonriendo.

**Thalia lo miró por un segundo y retiró el brazo antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Thorn eligió ese minuto para gemir, haciendo que los dos cambiaran la mirada en su dirección.**

**"Tenemos que movernos. Ahora," murmuró Naruto con Thalia asintiendo con la cabeza.**

"¡Interrogatorio de monstruos, dulce!" ¡Ares sonrió salvajemente, hombre que este chico sacudió!

**Thorn gimió y giró la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos. Estaba en la azotea de un edificio cerca de la bahía de Frisco. Al mirar un parche de piel irritado, vio un pequeño trozo de papel en el pecho y descubrió que estaba sentado en una silla de madera. Intentó levantar su brazo izquierdo solo para sentir que estaba tratando de derribar al tifón con sus propias manos. Lo mismo fue para el resto de su cuerpo, incluida su cola.**

"No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo funcionan esas focas", admitió Athena, "un sello como ese sería bueno para mantener a nuestros enemigos en sus cárceles".

**"¿Gusta?"**

**Thorn levantó la vista y gruñó al adolescente que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación. Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa al Manticore antes de agarrar una silla cercana y acercarse al monstruo que luchaba un poco. Colocando la silla con el respaldo hacia el monstruo atrapado, Naruto se sentó, cruzó los brazos a lo largo del borde y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos.**

**"¡Eres un gusano insufrible! ¿Qué magia es esta?" exigió Thorn. Naruto se burló burlonamente del tono con el que le hablaron.**

**"Para vergüenza, Dr. Thorn", respondió el Guardián de los niños de Hades con un movimiento de cabeza, "Pensé que sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para actuar en consecuencia en presencia de un shinobi. Supongo que es a propósito siendo mantenido en la oscuridad por el general Dumbass ".**

Percy, Annabeth y Thalia se rieron por el nombre.

**"¡Voy a disfrutar alimentándome de tu cadáver!" Escupió la Manticore con rabia.**

"Él sabe que él es el que está atado a la silla, ¿verdad?" Hazel preguntó con una ceja levantada.

**"Mírame, estoy temblando en mis sandalias", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. Su diversión murió y su rostro se puso serio. "Tienes tres oportunidades antes de que te presente al policía malo. ¿Dónde está retenido Artemis?"**

**" _Morietur antequam quicquam tibi vellem dico vobis primus molestus (moriré antes de decirte algo, mocoso molesto)_ " gruñó Thorn antes de escupir en la cara de Naruto.**

"Ouch", Percy hizo una mueca, "No son cosas divertidas".

"¡El demonio! ¡Intentando aparear esa hermosa cara!"

"Oh, cálmate Afrodita, él tiene Vitakinesis", dijo Athena mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante la furiosa Diosa del Amor.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, "¡Todavía no excusa lo que pudo haber sucedido!"

**"Bueno, eso fue grosero", comentó el rubio antes de limpiarse el venenoso líquido de la cara y frotarse los dedos. La saliva ardía levemente, pero no era tan fuerte como ser inyectada en el torrente sanguíneo. Naruto suspiró y se limpió el veneno en su manga, "Ataca uno. Ahora por favor dime dónde está Lady Artemisa. Realmente espero que me digas pronto".**

**"Ya te dije que nunca me inclinaré ante tus caprichos, _filius mulieris meretricis facta est tibi (hijo de puta)_ ", gruñó Thorn con los dientes al descubierto.**

"¡Oh, no lo hizo!" Apolo gritó con ira.

**Naruto frunció los labios y sus ojos se endurecieron, "Está bien, estás empezando a ponerme nervioso y estoy empezando a lamentar haberte dejado vivir tanto tiempo".**

"Bueno, está lo suficientemente endurecido como para no romperse la cara después de eso", comentó Poseidón con los labios fruncidos.

**El rubio se levantó abruptamente y arrojó la silla a un lado, moviéndose a velocidades inhumanas (pero posibles para algunos semidioses cuando se entrenaban correctamente), envolviendo su mano izquierda alrededor de la garganta del Manticore y empujándolo hacia atrás por el borde. La silla se inclinó y Thorn sintió que la gravedad tiraba de la parte posterior de su cabeza.**

**"No morirás de esta caída", espetó Naruto, "tampoco te mataré. Todavía no. Quiero una respuesta, y lo digo en serio. Esta es la gota que colmó el vaso, Thorn. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¡MI! ¡TÍA!"**

Artemis esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras Apolo sonreía con orgullo.

**"¡Prefiero acostarme con tu cerda de madre!" Thorn escupió.**

"¡Ese hijo de a-!"

"Te das cuenta de que ella no existe aquí", Hermes cortó a su hermano con una ceja arqueada de diversión. Apolo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de cruzar los brazos y hacer pucheros.

**"¡Eso lo hace!" explotó el rubio, alejando la silla del Manticore del borde. El rubio retrocedió unos pasos antes de agarrar su pulsera. Miró al antiguo educador y sus ojos brillaron rojos como la sangre: "Es hora de que conozcas a un amigo mío".**

"Entonces el espíritu sale a jugar", dijo Apollo con una mirada vacía en su rostro.

**Thorn miró hacia otro lado cuando un destello rojo más brillante cubrió el área. Un aura amenazante, similar a la de su Señor y el General, pero mucho más diluida llenaba el aire. Cuando el destello se disipó y Thorn pudo mirar una vez más, sus ojos heterocromáticos se encontraron con dos escleras negras con iris rojos que brillaban con anticipación.**

"Hola Bug", dijo **el dueño de los ojos,** "Mi nombre es Kyuubi y quiero jugar un juego".

"¡Sierra!" Leo señaló con alegría. Amaba esa película. Tantas máquinas que mataron.

**Detrás de él, Naruto se pasó una mano por la cara. Nunca debería haber alquilado esas películas. Claro, eran buenos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvieron más gore porno, algo que su antiguo inquilino pensó que era **_**increíble.**_

_"Por supuesto que el espíritu del caos pensaría que eran increíbles", se burló Athena._

**Naruto realmente no estaba interesado en eso, pero simpatizaba con el antagonista. Llámalo un corazón sangrante, pero una **_**buena**_** historia de sollozo profundo siempre recibió cierta simpatía del empático ex-jinchuriki.**

**Aunque Naruto se preguntó por qué su padre dejó que esta cosa del cáncer se volviera loca.**

Apolo silbó inocentemente ante eso, ignorando algunas de las miradas curiosas que los semidioses le enviaron.

**Tal vez la próxima vez que se encuentren podría lograr que responda eso. La atención de Naruto se desvió de algo que su padre estaba dejando ir a la humanidad cuando Thorn lanzó un rugido de dolor. Mirando hacia arriba, el semidiós rubio sacudió la cabeza cuando vio lo que el espíritu de su escudo había comenzado a hacer.**

**Thorn rugió de agonía cuando el nuevo torturador, este Kyubi, comenzó a usar una sierra de bronce oxidada para cortarle la pierna izquierda justo por encima del tobillo.**

Los semidioses, además de Nico y Hazel, se pusieron un poco verdes.

**¡Esto era más que sádico, esto era malvado! ¡¿De dónde sacó esa sierra en primer lugar ?!**

"¿Mistform?" Hades hizo una suposición.

"Y ... ahí va el tendón", **dijo Kyubi con una sonrisa antes de limpiar su máscara de la sangre perdida mientras Thorn alternaba entre gruñir y gemir en su extremidad perdida. Debido al material del arma, esa pierna no volvería a crecer pronto. Kyubi irradiaba emoción y se inclinó hacia la cara de la mantícora, arrastrando lentamente el costado de la sierra por su mejilla peluda. El zorro de ojos rojos luego preguntó:** "¿Dónde está la Diosa de la Luna?"

**"Nunca ... nunca te lo diré", dijo Thorn con un gruñido. Los ojos rojos parecían brillar felices y Thorn se arrepintió brevemente de su decisión.**

"Sinceramente, no lo culpo", murmuró Percy.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Entonces nuestro pequeño juego continúa", **chilló la entidad enmascarada antes de soltar la sierra y sacar dos objetos: una pinza de hierro y un cortador de cajas con bronce celeste como hoja. El zorro dejó a un lado el cúter y chasqueó las pinzas antes de soltar una carcajada:** "Ábrete y di 'Ahh'".

"Lee más rápido, por favor", le preguntó Piper a Annabeth, pareciendo lista para dejar salir sus bocadillos.

**Naruto amordazó y se cubrió la boca antes de darse la vuelta. Esa pequeña tortura fue algo que su amigo recogió el último Halloween cuando vieron la película Hostel. Hable acerca de la sangre gore. Fue en ese teatro donde Naruto se enteró de que estaba mareado cuando se trataba de tortura y efectos especiales bien hechos.**

"Oh, bien, no somos los únicos", dijo secamente Thalia.

**Unos minutos más tarde y Kyubi se apartó, la máscara se cubrió de sangre y un músculo enrojecido colgaba de las pinzas. Thorn estaba revoloteando en su silla, gimiendo y gimiendo mientras su lengua se regeneraba. Algunos ven la inmortalidad como una ventaja, pero en este caso, fue una maldición. Especialmente si la misma forma de dolor se puede tratar una y otra vez.**

"Lo perfecto para ayudar a torturar a alguien", asintió el Dios de los Muertos.

**La voluntad de Thorn se estaba desmoronando, pero cuando Kyubi recuperó el cortador de cajas, Naruto supo que tendrían la información que el grupo quería en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, tuvo que abandonar el techo y reagruparse. El final fue algo que Naruto desearía a ningún hombre. Los monstruos, sin embargo, eran juegos gratis.**

**Algo que Kyubi abusaría cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.**

"Podría usar otra mano alrededor del Tártaro", reflexionó Hades.

**Thalia levantó la vista cuando Naruto salió del edificio abandonado y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca. Zoë y Phoebe se acercaron a él antes de que la hija de Zeus pudiera tener la oportunidad. Zoë abrió la boca para hacer la inevitable pregunta cuando Naruto la interrumpió con una mano levantada.**

**Hubo un aullido agudo y risas locas. Naruto gimió incómodo y sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a su derecha. Los demás siguieron su mirada y no estaban tan sorprendidos cuando Kyubi apareció de una nube de humo rojo. Sin embargo, su apariencia era ... preocupante. Sangre fresca cubrió su máscara y humedeció su pelaje. Y luego estaba el brillo alegre en sus desconcertantes ojos rojos.**

"Esto es un bicho raro", tembló Thalia, genial, su otro iba a tener que lidiar con él si se quedaba con Naruto.

"La Diosa de la Caza es donde The Sky intenta tocar a la Madre Tierra", **dijo Kyubi al rubio Guardian.**

**"Ok ... ¿Te lo dijo antes o después de que le cortaras la polla?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo palidecer a Grover y Percy mientras Thalia, Zoë y Phoebe miraban a la entidad con sorpresa.**

Todos los hombres en la habitación hicieron una mueca y se movieron incómodos, sintiendo alguna forma de simpatía.

**Kyubi simplemente le dio a su antiguo anfitrión una risa siniestra,** "Chilló en el segundo en que mi espada lo tocó ... Lo hice de todos modos, después de todo, no muchos pueden presumir de tener un Manticore cerca de las bolas. ¡Mwahahahaha!"

"Tiene razón", señaló Ares, obteniendo algunas miradas desagradables.

**Mientras los demás palidecían por la risa, Naruto gruñó incómodo y se frotó la frente, "Solo ... solo ve a matarlo".**

"¡Con gusto!" **Animó al zorro cuando desapareció en una nube de humo rojo. Un segundo después, se lanzaron un montón de maldiciones griegas y algunos sollozos leves. Los gritos se volvieron frenéticos antes de que todo terminara. ****Kyubi reapareció con un vial en la mano y se lo ofreció al adolescente rubio.**

**"El veneno de un Manticore ..." murmuró Naruto antes de asentir a su compañero, "Gracias Kyu, nos ahorraste mucho tiempo".**

"Excelente veneno para encajar una flecha", dijo Artemis.

"Oh, fue un placer, Kit", se **rió Kyubi con una sonrisa oculta antes de que se volviera humo una vez más y huyera al brazalete siempre presente de Naruto.**

**Naruto miró el vial en su mano y suspiró, "Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros sabe a dónde ir".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir? No sabemos nada", dijo Percy confundido, "¿Dónde toca el cielo la tierra?"**

"Oh Percy," Annabeth gimió ligeramente.

**"Mi bisabuelo, el tuyo y el bisabuelo de Thalia-chan, ya no tocan a su esposa", respondió Naruto con un suspiro, "Sus hijos se aseguraron de eso a petición de su madre. Creo que podríamos debatir eso Lo único bueno que vemos en los Titanes es su lealtad a su madre, algo con lo que muestras fuertes similitudes, Jackson ".**

Se escucharon risitas después de eso.

**Sabiendo de qué estaba hablando, Percy se sonrojó de vergüenza. Thalia solo resopló, "Tch, el niño de mamá".**

"Cállate Thalia", se quejó Percy.

**"¡Ah, ve a cargar una lámpara!" Percy repitió acaloradamente. ¿Y qué si él era? No significaba que Thalia tuviera que señalarlo.**

"¡Oye!" Thalia gritó: "Ve a llenar una piscina, vigilante de la bahía".

**"¡No habrá peleas entre nosotros!" Zoë dijo severamente mientras Naruto se rió por la réplica de Percy. Parece que _estaba_ rozando al niño.**

"¿Es bueno eso?" Nico se preguntó.

"Tal vez ~" Annabeth se rió, haciendo que Percy se pusiera furiosa.

**El Teniente de los Cazadores miró al adolescente rubio con el ceño fruncido, "Ve al grano, Uzumaki".**

**"Debería decirte lo mismo", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, "Después de todo; ya sabes dónde es el mejor lugar".**

"No está equivocado allí", murmuró Percy, obteniendo asentimientos de Annabeth, Thalia y Artemis.

**Zoë abrió la boca y la cerró antes de mirarlo, "¡Hiciste un juramento sobre el Styx!"**

"Ella tiene un punto", murmuró Hades antes de mirar a sus hermanos, "No es que haya impedido que otros rompan su juramento".

**"Lo hice", confirmó Naruto, confundiendo a los demás con su media conversación. Él sonrió tímidamente, "Dije que no le diría a nadie, nunca dije nada sobre insinuarlo. Tienes que hablar ahora, Zoë-chan. Mantenerlos a todos en la oscuridad ya nos causará problemas más adelante".**

"Oh, Zoe acaba de ser manejada", se rió Thalia, fue realmente agradable ver a la anciana Hunter expulsada de su juego.

**Zoë se mordió el labio inferior antes de suspirar y mirar una vez más al rubio, "Maldita seas con Hades, Uzumaki".**

**"He estado allí, hecho eso", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros después de cruzar los brazos.**

"Y él está muy satisfecho", Thalia sacudió la cabeza.

Hades resopló un poco, no muchos podían decir eso, debería considerarse afortunado.

**Claro que fue un movimiento imbécil ponerla en el lugar de esa manera, pero si no hubiera jurado sobre el Styx no habría tenido que hacerlo. Probablemente debería pensar mucho antes de volver a hacer un juramento como ese.**

"De hecho sobrino", dijo Artemisa mientras fruncía el ceño.

**Reforzando su resolución, Zoë respiró hondo antes de comenzar a explicar su pasado. Ella habló de cómo era una Hespéride, desterrada por ayudar a un semidiós con su búsqueda. Percy, recordando un sueño que tuvo unas noches antes, le preguntó si estaba hablando de Herc the Jerk, ya que Naruto se mantuvo firme en llamarlo.**

Hera sonrió ante eso.

**Sofocando una sonrisa ante el apodo y los gruñidos de "idiotas arrogantes con cabeza de músculo" de Naruto, Zoë continuó explicando que las Hespérides eran ninfas del amanecer y que solo podían acceder a su hogar en ese momento.**

**Thalia habló después de escuchar eso: "Tenemos al hijo de Apolo de nuestro lado, ¿no puede pedirle a su padre que mantenga nuestras ventanas abiertas?"**

"No hago ese tipo de solicitudes, tengo una canción, claro, pero no el sol", dijo Apollo informativamente.

**Rodando los ojos, Naruto respondió: "Papá también está tirando de la Luna detrás de su carro, ya que la tía Arte no puede ordenarle a sus renos que lo hagan".**

**"A veces es inquietante lo que sabes de nuestra Señora", comentó Phoebe con una mirada al rubio.**

**Naruto se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, "Nos unimos durante nuestro entrenamiento de tiempo. Demandeme".**

Afrodita arrulló a la Cazadora, que parecía ligeramente sonrojada y Apolo le sonreía.

**"Si ese es el caso, entonces tenemos una ventana de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a la isla", murmuró Grover antes de que le dieran miradas de incredulidad. El sátiro se sonrojó y se frotó el brazo. "Bueno, ya sabes, las Hespérides son ninfas y ..."**

**"Siendo un sátiro, también conocido como Nymph Stalker, sabes todo lo que puedes, ¿verdad?" bromeó Naruto mientras se apoyaba contra el edificio.**

"Típico Grover", dijo Annabeth, pero no parecía molesta.

**"Tiene razón, G-Man", dijo Percy con una sonrisa igualmente burlona.**

**Grover se sentó en los escalones al lado de Bessie y murmuró: "Chicos, apestan, ¿lo sabían?"**

**"Basta de bromas", intervino Zoë con el ceño fruncido, "El sátiro está en lo correcto. Tenemos una pequeña ventana para llegar a la isla, pero no podemos hacer eso y vigilar al Ofiotauro. Por lo que sabemos" podría ser una trampa ".**

"Palabras sabias", dijo Athena con una pequeña sonrisa. Artemisa sonrió con orgullo.

**"Ella tiene un punto", admitió a regañadientes Thalia con una mueca antes de mirar a la criatura que Grover ahora está acariciando, "El poder que ofrece Bessie es demasiado tentador para dejarlo sin vigilancia".**

"Para alguien como tú", bromeó Percy con el cazador.

Thalia se sonrojó, "¡Oye! No lo hice, sabes, así que aléjate del susurrador de las vacas marinas"

**"Entonces tenemos tres opciones", intervino Naruto después de abrir los ojos, "Primera opción, asaltamos la isla y dejamos a Osu-kun solo.**

"Mala elección", dijo Percy de inmediato.

**En segundo lugar, nos dividimos en dos grupos y nos convertimos en objetivos más fáciles.**

"Peor elección", Thalia dijo sin expresión.

**... o vamos con la tercera opción ".**

**"¿Tercera opción?" Percy repitió. El rubio asintió y miró a la criatura y a Grover.**

**"La opción tres es que enviemos a Bessie y Grover a Poseidón", dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido, "Grover puede asegurarse de que Poseidón reciba a Bessie de forma segura con su bendición, y él también estará fuera de peligro".**

"Bueno, caramba, me pregunto con cuál van." Ares preguntó sarcásticamente.

**"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Grover preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**"G-Man, tú y yo sabemos que Naruto te está buscando", Percy aplacó a su amigo con una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro, "Y sé que estabas a punto de sugerirlo antes de que lo mencionara".**

"Lo conoces demasiado bien", dijo Annabeth a su novio con una sonrisa.

**Grover cedió. Con el vínculo empático, Percy debe haber sentido su inquietud por ir a la isla. No es que fuera cobarde, oh no, pero algo profundamente arraigado en los instintos del Sátiro le ordenaba que saliera de la evasión.**

**Asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo con Percy, Naruto continuó con un gemido, "Pero solo eso nos pone bajo vigilancia por Rai-Jiji y otros atletas olímpicos. No obstante, Lord Hades".**

**"¿Por qué no le importaría a Hades? ¿No quiere gobernar?" Percy preguntó. Naruto lo miró.**

**"¿Olvidaste _por qué_ tu tío secuestró a tu madre y que _él también_ fue incriminado?" preguntó el semidiós más viejo, haciendo que el semidiós de pelo negro retrocediera tímidamente.**

Poseidón miró a su hermano mayor, quien ignoró la mirada.

**Naruto volvió a mirar al Ofiotauro, "Lord Hades tiene suficiente en su plato para preocuparse por los asuntos de los habitantes de la superficie".**

"Oh si por supuesto." Hades se lamentó mientras se frotaba las sienes.

**"¿Qué propones, entonces?" Zoë preguntó con urgencia, su lealtad arraigada prácticamente gritando para seguir adelante.**

"Oh Zoë", Artemis sonrió con cariño.

**Phoebe no estaba mejor, ya apretaba más su arco y se movía de un pie al otro.**

"Como un baile de pipí", señaló Leo divertido. Diversión que Artemisa y Thalia no compartieron con él.

**Naruto tarareó antes de sacudir la cabeza, "La opción tres es nuestra mejor apuesta, pero tomará mucho más que Satyr Magic para asegurarse de que Bessie salga a salvo".**

**"¿Una oración?" Percy preguntó. Thalia sacudió la cabeza.**

**"No solo eso, sino también un sacrificio", dijo antes de mirar a Naruto, "¿a qué vas a renunciar?"**

"Di adiós a la chaqueta", dijo Percy sacudiendo la cabeza.

**"Dudo que alguno de nosotros tenga algo que el Dios Calamar quiera", explicó el Guardián.**

Poseidón se quejó del nombre mientras sus hermanos y Atenea se reían de él. ¡No era verdad!

**Miró las muñecas de Percy, "Pero estoy seguro de que un regalo de su hijo siempre sería bienvenido. Y dos dagas capaces de cortar cualquier cosa serían muy impresionantes".**

"¡Espera, ni siquiera los ha usado!" Thalia exclamó: "La única posibilidad de que Percy no tenga un arma maldita, y él los abandona antes de que los use ... eres un idiota".

"No lo estoy," el chico del agua hizo un puchero, pero esas dagas sonaban bien.

**"¿Pueden hacer eso?" Percy casi gritó, antes de mirar las pulseras en cualquiera de las muñecas, "Hombre, si lo hubiera sabido antes ..."**

**"Probablemente sea mejor si no lo hicieras" murmuró Naruto**

"De acuerdo", dijo Athena con un movimiento de cabeza, como si un niño necesitara algo así ... especialmente Percy Jackson.

Jason se preguntó distraídamente si el león ya se había reformado.

**antes de mirar a Zoë, "¿Suena bien?"**

**"Definitivamente mejor que correr de cabeza a la batalla sin un plan", murmuró Phoebe y Naruto hizo una mueca ante el golpe involuntario. Incluso en la nueva vida que tenía, no podía escapar de sus momentos idiotas.**

Percy miró a Thalía y dijo: "Dilo, vamos. Tú también has tenido el tuyo".

Thalia cerró la boca abierta.

Percy asintió felizmente.

**"Entonces hagámoslo", dijo Thalia mientras pasaba su mano sobre su recipiente de maza. Mirando a su primo, la chica de cabello negro le preguntó: "¿Estás jugando?"**

**"Solo si Grover está de acuerdo en retroceder", respondió Percy inmediatamente mientras se quitaba las pulseras y miraba a su amigo.**

"Por su propia seguridad", Percy reafirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

**El Sátiro sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a un Ofiotauro en la cabeza entre sus cuernos, "¡Me gustaría ver que intentan detenernos!"**

**"Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?" Zoë preguntó, obteniendo una ronda de asentimientos. Naruto se apartó de la pared y sacó un kunai. Cortándose la palma de la mano, Naruto miró a los otros miembros de su grupo.**

**"Juro por el Styx que para cuando el sol se centre en el cielo, la tía Arte volverá a casa y nuestra búsqueda habrá terminado sin una sola muerte", anunció Naruto con determinación alimentando sus palabras y un trueno distante retumbando en todo el cielo.**

"Audaz", dijo Athena con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No, valiente", dijo Ares con una sonrisa en su cara llena de cicatrices.

**Este era un juramento que nunca lamentaría haber hecho, uno que creía al máximo que podía hacer. Con los ojos tan brillantes como el sol, el rubio continuó: "Y _nunca_ rompo mi palabra, porque ese es mi Nindo: ¡Mi forma ninja!"**

"... ¿Por qué suena como si hubiera dicho eso antes, mucho?" Annabeth preguntó mientras bajaba el libro de sus ojos.

"¡Impresionante, mi hijo tiene un eslogan!" Apolo vitoreó.

* * *

Frank estaba relajado; Realmente necesitaba que pensara al entrar a Ohio.

Viajó rápidamente a través del área llena de gente en Cleveland, como lo vieron algunos monstruos. Con una maldición, saltó a una multitud de turistas.

"¡De esta manera, buenos señores y señoras!" la voz de una mujer molesta gritó cuando el grupo de turistas con el que estaba se mudó a un edificio triangular de vidrio.

"A Annabeth le gustaría esto". El cambiaformas murmuró para sí mismo, ya que era un edificio de aspecto genial.

"¡Bienvenido al Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll!"

"Bueno, eso suena divertido". Frank dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Asegúrese de tener su boleto amigos!"

"... Ah, Styx".

¡Estaba en la ruina!

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

Percy le dio un codazo a Annabeth, incitándola a gemir y de mala gana preguntar: "¿A alguien más le gustaría leer?"

"Leeré," Jason ofreció encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó el libro y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar con fuerza, "Capítulo veintiuno".

**Naruto miró el barco bastante distante lleno de fuego antes de mirar a Percy. El adolescente de cabello negro todavía estaba incómodo ya que su mejor amigo y nuevo amigo (o mascota, si le preguntaste a Thalia) se fue al reino de su padre muy por debajo del mar hace unos momentos y se estaba frotando las muñecas donde una vez estuvieron las pulseras de plata. Después de darle al pequeño semidiós presente un empujón no muy sutil, Percy salió de su cobarde por un momento.**

"Despierta, cerebro de algas", dijo Thalia mientras rodaba los ojos.

**Percy fulminó con la mirada al rubio, solo para recibir una mirada aguda de Naruto. Percy frunció el ceño confundido, pero pareció entenderlo cuando el rubio bigotudo miró desde el bote y volvió a mirar al adolescente.**

"Vamos, cabeza mojada, haz tus cosas", bromeó Annabeth a su novio.

**Alcanzando su vínculo con el mar, Percy hizo que los océanos se levantaran y apagaran las llamas como lo había hecho antes para limpiar el grupo. Thalia silbó con asombro después de que él terminó, sin ser lo suficientemente lúcida como para ver sus habilidades en acción, pero en consecuencia rompió su concentración.**

"¡Maldita sea, Thalia!" Percy se quejó.

El cazador simplemente se rió.

**El agua, tan rápido como subió, cayó repentinamente.**

**"¡Maldita sea, Thalia!" Percy se quejó mientras miraba a su primo que reía.**

Percy gimió por el hecho de que su otro y él todavía estaban sincronizados, ignorando las miradas confusas de los demás en la habitación.

**Los dos cazadores sacudieron la cabeza, ambos con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.**

**"Ah, aligera a Jackson", Naruto defendió a la semidiós punk con una sonrisa, "Además, al menos estás mejorando. Tal vez deberíamos prestarte al departamento de bomberos local para practicar. Demonios, tal vez deberíamos llamarte Noah ".**

Percy hizo un puchero cuando Annabeth pensó en los méritos de la idea.

**"Ja, ja", se quejó el Hijo de Poseidón mientras caminaba hacia el borde del muelle y respiró hondo. Thalia le sonrió a Naruto, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de saltar al océano mientras Percy se zambulló en él. Un desafío silencioso fue compartido entre los dos semidioses y de repente Percy salió disparado bajo el agua como un torpedo. Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon.**

**"¡Tú, pequeño hijo de bastardo infiel, nadie dijo que te fueras!" Naruto juró**

"¡Oye!" Poseidón señaló enojado.

"Tan barato Percy, ¿necesitas una ventaja?" Nico cuestionó con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez lo hizo, ya que Naruto lo superó la mayor parte de la búsqueda", se rió Hazel.

"Jaja." Percy se quejó, antes de palmear la cara, ¡maldita sea! ¿De nuevo?

**antes de bombear chakra en sus piernas y comenzó a correr. Muy pronto, él y Percy estaban codo a codo en su pequeña carrera, pero perdió cuando Percy se dio un poco de impulso al forzar una pequeña corriente de agua detrás de él.**

"¡Sí, gana!"

**En consecuencia, el hijo de Poseidón se estrelló de cabeza contra el costado del bote, meciéndolo después de que lo hizo.**

"¡Sin fallar!" Thalia respondió con hilaridad mientras ella y los demás se reían. Jason superó su risa y reanudó la lectura.

**El aturdido semidiós salió a la superficie con un gemido, haciendo reír a Naruto.**

**"Te lo mereces, Squid Boy", se burló Naruto antes de que de repente se empapara de una misteriosa ola. Un ojo era visible después de que su cabello empapado cubriera su cabeza y escupiera algo del agua de mar que se metió en su boca como se vería en los dibujos animados.**

Poseidón silbó inocentemente mientras los semidioses se reían.

**Percy se echó a reír ante la aparición del Guardián. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada en respuesta, y Percy replicó levantando las manos en defensa e insistiendo: "No fui yo".**

**"... Estúpido Dios del mar de cabeza ardiente ... no puedo tomar una broma ..." se quejó el rubio cuando se dio la vuelta y saltó al bote.**

"Realmente no le gustas", se rió Hades a su hermano medio.

**Percy se rió entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza, pero luego hizo una mueca por el dolor que tenía antes de que desapareciera. Silenciosamente agradeció a su padre por los poderes curativos adicionales del océano, así como la defensa de las burlas de Naruto, antes de que una escalera de metal apareciera por el costado.**

Percy le sonrió a su padre por la ayuda, quien le guiñó un ojo a cambio.

**"Vamos, Jackson, no tenemos toda la noche", insistió Naruto antes de agarrar el cuerpo de un mercenario muerto, "Tch, malditos cabrones. Sal de mi nuevo bote".**

Ares dejó escapar una risita a ese.

**Percy puso los ojos en blanco cuando Naruto empujó el cuerpo por la borda con poca o ninguna preocupación, "Sabes que mi papá no será feliz si tiras basura en el océano".**

"Así es", dijo el dios del mar con un movimiento de cabeza.

**"No está ensuciando", comenzó el Guardián, "es ... más como si estuviera alimentando a los tiburones".**

**"Estoy seguro de que los tiburones se volverían locos por eso", dijo Percy con impaciencia. Naruto hizo una pausa mientras alzaba otro cadáver muerto sobre su hombro.**

"Tan estereotípico que los tiburones comen cadáveres, culpo a Jaws", dijo el Rey del Océano con el ceño fruncido.

"No es mi mejor momento", admitió Apolo, "debería haber tenido a Spielberg investigando más".

**"Bueno, ****_algo_**** los comerá", dijo Naruto después de un momento de pensar.**

"Sí, todas las pequeñas cosas que nadan allí abajo", Athena le sonrió a su rival.

**Por la cara inquieta que su compañero semidiós lucía ahora, el rubio sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Se asusta al pensar en un animal que actúa como un animal, pero no en matar mercenarios?"**

"El camino de la naturaleza, Percy", dijo Artemis asintiendo.

**"¡Nunca los maté!" Percy replicó.**

Percy asintió con la cabeza al otro, no quería matar a otro ser humano, punto.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.**

**"Técnicamente, tampoco me impediste hacerlo", respondió el rubio antes de poner una mano en su barbilla.**

Percy hizo una mueca ante eso.

"Él tiene un punto", declaró Nico con una mirada.

**"Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los otros ... Wow, estamos todos un poco locos, ¿no? Debe ser por tener al Sr. D como consejero del campamento".**

El Dios de la locura hizo una mueca por un momento, antes de que se convirtiera en una sonrisa. Eso es una buena idea.

**"¿Cómo crees que Nico y Bianca están aguantando?" Percy preguntó, pensando en los miembros más nuevos del campamento que se quedaron solos con el semidiós odiando a Olympian. Naruto sonrió mientras agarraba otro cuerpo.**

**"Oh, probablemente estén demasiado adoloridos para siquiera pensar en su prejuicio contra los semidioses", comentó el rubio antes de fruncir el ceño, "lo cual es totalmente hipócrita considerando que técnicamente es un semidiós según algunas fuentes".**

"Eso ciertamente es cierto", dijo Hera con el ceño fruncido y miró a su hermana mayor. Hestia solo le dirigió una sonrisa amable, no le importó.

**"¿Es un qué?" Percy preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Naruto lo miró confundido.**

**"¿No lo sabías?" el pregunto. El Hijo de Poseidón sacudió la cabeza en negativo. Dejando caer el cuerpo sobre su hombro sobre el borde, Naruto se giró y lo miró incrédulo antes de mirar el cielo cambiante.**

**"Annie, por los dioses, ¿por qué él?" preguntó suplicante: "¿Por qué te gusta alguien que es ****_tan ... tonto?"_**

"¡Oye!"

"Oh, él solo la está cuidando", bromeó Thalia.

"Por supuesto que lo respaldarías", replicó Percy.

Thalia entrecerró los ojos y preguntó: "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

El hijo del dios del mar resopló, "Sí, claro. Hazte el tonto".

**"Ahora, ¿quién está siendo hipócrita?" Percy se quejó. Lanzando una mirada fulminante al chico más joven, Naruto simplemente lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras pasaba para buscar otro cuerpo.**

**"¡AY!"**

"Espero que hayas sentido esa cabeza de algas", gruñó el cazador.

**"Ve a navegar el barco mientras me convenzo de no hacerle un favor al mundo y meterte miles de años de historia en tu cabeza", gruñó el rubio.**

Apolo se rió, "Me encanta hacer eso".

**Mientras Naruto continuaba limpiando la cubierta y apagando los fuegos que aún amenazaban con hundir el barco, Percy fue a la cabina como se le indicó (bajo una silenciosa protesta, fíjate) y miró los controles. Pasaron unos momentos y Percy continuó mirando los controles, confundido sobre por qué no podía entender qué hacer.**

"No lo entiendo, deberías poder trabajarlo", dijo la confundida Annabeth mientras se volvía hacia su novio.

"Lo sé, eso es extraño", coincidió Percy.

**Cuando el semidiós mayor apareció y miró por encima del hombro del adolescente más joven a los controles del bote, se ahuecó la barbilla.**

**"¿Y todavía estamos aquí porque ...?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Percy lo mirara.**

**"Yo ... no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo operar esto", explicó el confundido adolescente, "quiero decir que normalmente lo hago, pero esto ... no lo entiendo".**

"Parece que Jackson tiene dificultades para actuar", se rió Ares, riéndose de los otros dioses. También recibió miradas desagradables de Poseidón y las Diosas.

**Naruto suavemente apartó a Percy de su camino, mirando los controles con el ceño fruncido. El rubio agarró las manijas y presionó varios botones, pero no llegó a ninguna parte. Después de una suposición, Percy examinó la consola con el ceño fruncido. Notó que faltaba un tornillo a lo largo del panel lateral que tenía una gran herida que lo atravesaba. El hijo de Poseidón le mostró este descubrimiento al rubio desordenando los controles, haciendo que Naruto gimiera al verlo.**

"Solo puedo adivinar", dijo Hephaestus con el ceño fruncido, ya viendo el problema a través de lo visual.

**Alcanzando su estuche de kunai, el rubio retiró una de las armas, usándola como estaba entrenado cuando estaba en este tipo de situación; esa era la belleza del kunai, era una navaja suiza para shinobi. Desenroscando el resto de los tornillos pequeños, Naruto quitó la cubierta del panel y reveló un desastre de cables, algunos de los cuales fueron cortados más allá de su capacidad de reparación.**

**Duck Tape no sería el salvador universal aquí.**

"Sin embargo, funciona para casi cualquier otra cosa", dijo Leo con firmeza.

**"Bueno, eso explica por qué no nos estamos moviendo todavía. Y aquí pensé que habrías aprendido a operar uno de estos sin que todo esté intacto ... O podría estar mezclando beneficios de semidioses nuevamente", comentó Naruto**

"Es lo mismo que decir que debería tener una maestría en entrenamiento de caballos", dijo Percy.

**antes de encogerse de hombros, "Oh, bueno, supongo que vamos al plan B".**

**"¿Plan B?" Percy preguntó. Naruto simplemente le dio al adolescente una sonrisa que hizo que el hijo de la columna vertebral del dios del mar se marchitara lentamente. El rubio levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia el adolescente, haciendo que Percy retrocediera instintivamente.**

**"Solo quédate quieto por un segundo, Jackson", dijo el semidiós mayor mientras continuaba su lento acercamiento.**

"Um, ¿ayuda?" Percy dijo y sintió pena por el otro.

**"Yo ... necesito un adulto?" Percy murmuró por miedo.**

**"Soy un adulto", respondió Naruto mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.**

"Oh, pobre Percy," Annabeth se sintió angustiada.

**"Hey, consiguieron que el bote funcionara", dijo Thalia mientras el barco regresaba a los muelles. Luego frunció el ceño cuando vio algo en la cubierta, "¿Es ... Es eso Bigotes?"**

**"¿Qué te hace pensar que es Uzumaki y no Jackson?" Phoebe preguntó. La figura en el bote se movió un poco antes de que una flecha volara en el aire. La punta de flecha de repente encendió un azul brillante con el sol naciente en contraste.**

"Naruto", inexpresivo Thalia.

"Nants ingonyama ... bagithi baba, sithi uhm ingonyama!" Apolo cantó antes de que él y Hermes se echaran a reír.

**"Sí ... son bigotes", Thalia se detuvo ante el obvio estilo que parecía seguir al rubio debido a la genética de su padre.**

"¿Ahora quién está sincronizado?" Percy bromeó.

"Oh, cállate".

"Y solo obtuve esa genética de otra persona". Apolo argumentó: "No es mi culpa".

"Eres el Dios de las Artes". Artemisa respondió.

"Semántica."

"Además, alguien podría darle una oportunidad por su dinero", bromeó Hades con una sonrisa mientras Zeus fruncía el ceño.

**Obviamente, ella no se dio cuenta de que Apolo recibió dicha genética de cierto Dios del Trueno, junto con muchos otros rasgos que compartió con sus hermanos piadosos.**

Algunos de los dioses se arrastraron un poco en sus tronos.

**Tal temperamento que muchos de los dioses, salvo algunos que no serán nombrados (uno sí tiene el nombre en latín de cerdo de Ues-Zay), ya habían dominado durante milenios.**

Zeus rechinó los dientes antes de recomponerse, con el ceño fruncido en su lugar. No debería perder los estribos aquí ... puede esperar hasta que los demás se vayan.

**"Voy a pensar en él", dijo Thalia con un ojo tembloroso mientras observaba su enamoramiento, si aún podía llamarlo así,**

"Sí, ¿qué son?" Piper le preguntó a su madre.

"Casi una pareja, todavía no está allí", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

**haz varias poses estúpidas, incluida la del magro 'Rey del mundo' que hizo famoso Leonardo DiCaprio, antes de inclinarse hacia el borde y hacer un pequeño chapoteo.**

"Y ... está ese mareo", dijo Hazel con un movimiento de cabeza incrédulo.

**Obviamente, ella no había tenido la misma cantidad de tiempo que los inmortales tuvieron que controlar su temperamento. Zoë solo sacudió la cabeza por todo el asunto mientras Phoebe sonreía. La cazadora más alta comenzaba a aligerarse alrededor de la rubia, y se atrevía a decir que podría comenzar a disfrutar de su compañía.**

"Whoa, derritiendo las paredes a su alrededor", Apolo vitoreó mientras su gemelo fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

**Si no fuera por el hecho de que Artemis había desaparecido, estaba segura de que Zoë también lo habría hecho.**

**"¡TIERRA HO!" un Naruto recuperado gritó cuando el bote entró. El bote se detuvo a la derecha de los muelles y Naruto abrió la puerta, "Próxima parada en nuestros Frisco Bay Tours, a poca distancia del Monte Othrys, el Jardín de las Hespérides!**

"Sí, él tiene el talento genético bien", Hades puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, como si hablaras", gruñó el Stormbringer.

**Zoë lo fulminó con la mirada, "¿Tienes que hacer un anuncio?"**

**"No soy un fanático de los barcos", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, distraídamente limpiándose la esquina de la boca con el pulgar. Thalía fue la última en subir, y al pasar junto a Naruto, lo golpeó en la cabeza. Inmediatamente el adolescente se agarró la parte de atrás de su cabeza y gritó de dolor: "¡Ah! ¿Por qué? Dioses de arriba, ¿por qué me golpeas?"**

"Sí, Thalia, deja de pegarle a tu novio, solo bésalo ya", dijo Piper mientras rodaba los ojos. El cazador gruñó a cambio.

**"¡Deja de decirlo así!" Thalia rompió con un sonrojo en su rostro por su elección de palabras,**

"Bueno, ¡solo haz algo!" Afrodita se quejó. En serio, ¡al menos ve por la segunda base!

**"¿Dónde está Percy?"**

**"Oh sí, debería ayudarlo a regresar", murmuró Naruto antes de ir a la popa y mirar por encima del borde, "Muy bien, Jackson, ¿alguna vez has estado en canoa?"**

"¿Es una pregunta retórica?" Annabeth preguntó con una risita.

**El adolescente jadeante levantó la vista y miró al rubio, "¡¿Qué ?!"**

**"¿De qué otra forma crees que vamos a dar marcha atrás?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, "Está bien, ahora usa tus brazos como remos y apóyanos".**

"Picar, picar", se burló Thalia con un doble aplauso.

**"¡¿Qué tal si bajas aquí y lo haces ?!" Percy gritó. Naruto suspiro.**

**"Quejarse, quejarse, quejarse, perra, perra, perra", murmuró el adolescente mayor burlonamente mientras sacudía la cabeza antes de saltar por el borde y agarrarse a un lado con chakra.**

"Realmente Percy, deberías aprender a tirar de tu propio peso", bromeó Leo con una sonrisa.

**Sacó a Percy del agua y lo arrojó al bote. Gruñendo mientras sacaba el bote del muelle, Naruto continuó murmurando por lo bajo.**

"¡Ponle algo de columna vertebral!" Ares gritó jovialmente.

**Thalia, curiosa por lo que el niño estaba murmurando, miró y preguntó: "¿Dices algo?"**

**"Solo pensando en formas de torturar, ****_entrenar a_**** Jackson para que use mejor sus habilidades", respondió Naruto.**

"Mala suerte para ti, Percy", dijo Jason con una pequeña sonrisa. Por lo que podía ver, esas sesiones de entrenamiento parecían mucho más infernales que la locura de Lupa del campamento de Júpiter.

**Percy inmediatamente se puso pálido y saltó sobre el borde cuando Naruto consiguió que el bote girara.**

"Eso lo puso en marcha", se rió Nico.

**Justo cuando Percy iba a poner sus manos en la popa, el motor giró, causando que los dos machos gritaran de miedo: Naruto por sus pies y Percy por sus manos. La sorpresa de Naruto lo hizo caer bajo el agua.**

**"¡Parece que Nightshade consiguió que el bote funcionara!" Thalia se echó a reír después de que él rompió la superficie con un jadeo. El rubio empapado sintió que su ojo se contraía y apretó los dientes. Oh, ella encontró esto gracioso, ¿verdad?**

"¡Devolución ~!" Hermes sonrió salvajemente.

**"Jackson", comenzó Naruto, haciendo que el chico de cabello negro lo mirara, "¿Crees que puedes darnos un impulso con el agua?"**

**"Sí, tal vez. ¿Por qué?" preguntó el adolescente más joven. Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa con dientes.**

"Incluso se mete con el chico del agua", se rió Apolo

Percy le sonreía a Thalia, sonaba como si fuera a rockear.

**Thalia se recuperó de su ataque de risa y gritó: "Muy bien, Sombra Nocturna, detengámonos para que los dos idiotas puedan volver a bordo".**

**"Todavía no veo el humor en perder el tiempo así", dijo Zoë desde su lugar en la cabaña.**

**Phoebe miró a Thalía, que estaba buscando a los dos chicos detrás de ellos, y sonrió, "Se burla de Uzumaki para mostrarle su afecto, supongo. Lady Artemis nos lo explicó una vez hace mucho tiempo, si recuerdas Zoë. Reconocer cuándo uno de los nuestros estaba enamorado ".**

"¡Llámalo!" Afrodita anunció con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Artemisa y se rió, "Parece que incluso tú sabes algo si esas reliquias que tienes cerca recuerdan eso".

Artemis resopló.

**"Es posible", murmuró Zoë con el ceño fruncido, "Este sinsentido de romance ... no entiendo el punto".**

"Por supuesto, alguien tan mojigato como tú", la Diosa del Amor resopló molesta.

**"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos dejar que nuestras creencias nos distraigan en este momento", dijo Phoebe antes de dar un paso adelante y poner una mano sobre el hombro del cazador, un poco más corto, "¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar esto?"**

**"¿Cuestionas mi lealtad?" Zoë preguntó con dureza cuando se volvió para mirar a su hermana en brazos.**

"Testy", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido.

**"Tu preocupación es tocar a Phoebe pero sin justificación. Lo único que importa es rescatar a Lady Artemis, nada más y nada menos".**

**"Muchas de nuestras hermanas estarían tristes si te perdiéramos, Zoë", dijo Phoebe después de una larga pausa antes de partir para unirse a Thalia. Se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta, miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "Soy uno de ellos".**

Artemis frunció el ceño y tenía una mirada preocupante en su rostro.

**El teniente de Artemisa no dijo nada y continuó dirigiéndose hacia la playa del Jardín de las Hespérides. Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando las palabras de Phoebe resonaron en su cabeza.**

**" ****_Aunque no estamos relacionados por la sangre, todavía pienso en ti y en los otros cazadores como mis primos"._**

"D'aww", Apolo y Hermes armonizaron con risitas.

**Las palabras de la rubia Guardiana surgieron de ser enterradas en el fondo de su mente y el ceño de Hunter creció. El término 'familia' siempre traía malos recuerdos, pero otras palabras como 'hermana' se han vuelto a conectar con mejores recuerdos. Los tiempos felices con sus compañeros Cazadores y su Diosa se presentaron y la determinación comenzó a brillar en sus ojos como nunca antes. Mirando la ladera de la montaña a la que se acercaban, Zoë prometió en silencio asegurarse de que sus viejos lazos familiares morirían hoy.**

**Artemis frunció el ceño y esperó que su cazador no tomara riesgos innecesarios.**

**Phoebe suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta de la cabina antes de mirar el sonido de un grito. Abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a meterse en la cabina antes de que Percy aterrizara sobre su estómago, donde una vez estuvo con un gruñido.**

"Buen cerebro de algas", Annabeth se rió alegremente.

**Naruto tenía mucho mejor puntería y aterrizó justo al lado de Thalia, usando su impulso para llevarla a la cubierta con él.**

**"Naruto, imbécil, ¿para qué ... fue ... eso ...?" La furia de Thalia se desvaneció con absoluta incredulidad cuando se encontró cara a pecho con la camisa empapada y aferrada del semidiós mayor.**

"Ooh, a mami le gusta".

"Oh, por Orden Afrodita, muestra al menos algo de dignidad", la reprendió Artemisa.

**Naruto se rió entre dientes y se puso de pie.**

**"Eso fue por no decirnos que Zoë-chan podía arreglar los controles del bote", dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía la mano a Thalia. Ella lo tomó y volvió a ponerse de pie, aún mirándolo.**

"Está intentando quemarlo en su mente", susurró Annabeth con una sonrisa.

Thalia se sonrojó antes de quejarse a la rubia, "Cállate Annie, en serio".

**La rubia, notando su estado de mirada todavía inducido por hormonas, sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante. Con un susurro, Naruto preguntó: "¿Ves algo que te gusta, Thalia ****_-chan_**** ?"**

**Lentamente comenzó a asentir antes de salir de su aturdimiento y gruñirle al adolescente "Pervertido".**

"Bueno, asintiste", señaló Jason y recibió un puñetazo en el hombro. Valió la pena.

**"Maa, pero yo soy ****_el_**** pervertido, Tha-LIA- ****_Chan_**** ," dijo Naruto, puntuando su nombre antes de robar otro beso.**

"Aww", susurró Afrodita

"Por suerte, Thalia, tu propio pervertido", felicitó Piper.

"Puedo tener a la Diosa de las Doncellas como mi Patrona, pero eso no significa que esté en contra de golpear a las chicas".

"Cállate ahora".

**Se escapó antes de que su mente se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y miró a Percy sentado con una ceja arqueada, "Te dije que te inclinaras hacia adelante antes de que el agua se disparara. ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando vas demasiado alto, Icarus? "**

"Ay, ejemplo doloroso", dijo Nico con una mueca que Percy compartió.

**"Ugh ... Solo despiértame cuando lleguemos allí", murmuró Percy mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza se recostaba contra la cabina del bote, la acción le quitó mucho de encima. Naruto sacudió la cabeza divertido, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al adolescente mientras pasaba. En lo que a él respectaba, Percy se merecía su descanso. Claro, debería poder nadar por más tiempo mientras empuja un bote, pero Naruto lo remediará con algo de entrenamiento.**

"Alegría", Percy inexpresivo.

**"¿Te gusta arriesgar tu vida, Uzumaki?" Phoebe le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la proa. Naruto le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.**

**"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Phoebe", dijo Naruto antes de hacer un gesto para que lo siguiera. Naruto llevó a la niña a la proa y se apoyó contra la lluvia, alejándose del océano. Respiró hondo y luchó contra la enfermedad que pronto surgiría.**

**"¿Qué deseas?" Phoebe preguntó con los brazos cruzados. Naruto miró a la chica un poco más alta con una sonrisa.**

**"Solo quería agradecerte", comenzó, haciéndola parpadear sorprendida, "Por apoyarme contra esos Root. Aunque no deberías haber interferido, podría haberlo manejado".**

"Iba tan bien hasta que lo arruinó", dijo Artemisa decepcionada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**"Tch, como esperaría de un hombre", se burló Phoebe, "Tu orgullo arruina cualquier sincera disculpa que presentarías. Ese guerrero te habría matado con su magia si no hubiera interferido".**

"Zing, de vuelta a Naruto", Hazel anunció con una sonrisa.

**"Es jutsu, pero lo que sea. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, me curaré más rápido que el semidiós promedio", señaló Naruto con el ceño fruncido, "Y había civiles que no estaban listos para ver lo que mi patria podía aportar". Este mundo puede tener armas y maquinaria sofisticada, pero tenemos habilidades que hacen que la última tecnología parezca una broma ".**

"Desafío aceptado", dijo Leo con los brazos cruzados.

**"¿Tu punto?" Phoebe preguntó.**

**Naruto gimió: "Si alguno de esos videos fuera etiquetado por ****funcionarios ****_humanos_**** equivocados ****, mi patria sería llevada a un mundo que no está listo para ellos".**

"Esto es cierto", dijo Athena con un movimiento de cabeza, "los mortales de hoy están demasiado ansiosos por avanzar de cualquier manera que puedan".

"Yo digo que deberían encontrarse", dijo Ares con una sonrisa.

**Phoebe tarareó antes de mirar hacia adelante, "Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora aparte de nuestra búsqueda".**

**"Sí, cuéntame sobre eso", murmuró Naruto antes de gemir y sostener su estómago, "Ugh ... Dame un minuto".**

**Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre la barandilla, liberando el contenido de su estómago al océano una vez más. Le dio una disculpa silenciosa al padre de Percy por la contaminación antes de repetir el proceso, esta vez maldiciendo silenciosamente a Dios por hacer olas.**

"Bueno, tiene que haber una razón", murmuró Poseidón.

**Antes de que se volviera seco, se colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo giró para enfrentar al Cazador que lo ayudó. Phoebe de repente se metió algo en la boca.**

**"Cómelo", insistió ella, y al hacerlo, el Cazador le ofreció un pequeño frasco, "Bebe".**

**"Uf, Dioses, ¿qué fue eso?" tosió Naruto después de comer la hoja increíblemente seca. Tomó el matraz y bebió con fuerza antes de que el sabor le llegara. Al devolverle el matraz a la chica más alta, Naruto preguntó entre toses: "¿Qué demonios me estás dando?"**

**"Una raíz que calma los nervios y un poco de té de jengibre", respondió Phoebe antes de atrapar a Naruto mientras tropezaba, "Fácil, vas a estar un poco fuera de combate con la primera dosis".**

**"Me estás diciendo", murmuró Naruto antes de toser, "Mn, maldita sea si eso no sabe a mierda".**

**"Un desafortunado efecto secundario", admitió Phoebe mientras ayudaba al rubio a estabilizarse, "¿Estás bien?"**

**"Estoy ... sin palabras", respondió, seguido de una leve risita, "Y aquí pensé que había intentado todo. Que se sepa que solo porque mi papá es el Dios de la medicina, sé todo sobre las plantas. Donde ¿aprendiste eso?**

"¿Dónde más?" Apolo preguntó con un puchero: "De una hermana acaparadora".

La Diosa de la Caza se cruzó de brazos, "Deberías haber prestado más atención cuando éramos más jóvenes en el proceso y no solo el resultado final".

**"Lady Artemis nos enseña a algunos de nosotros cómo usar las plantas que nos rodean", dijo Phoebe con el ceño fruncido, "hubiera pensado que Apolo le habría enseñado lo mismo".**

"Las tradiciones no se pueden vender", Artemis reafirmó con una mirada a su hermano.

**"Necesitaba ayuda con mi rastreo y caza. La tía Arte estaba más disponible que mi papá. Sin mencionar que no podía ir al campamento teniendo en cuenta mis deberes", le informó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, "¿Qué haces? significa "Apolo quiere que ella me enseñe"?**

"¡Ah, la gran pregunta desde el comienzo del libro!" Apolo sonrió, pero entró en pánico por dentro un poco.

**"Asumimos que Apollo estaba chantajeando a nuestra señora para que te ayudara ... considerando que eres ... un niño", dijo Phoebe, obligando a su malicia al género a permanecer oculta.**

"¡No es tan estúpido!"

"Algunos podrían pedir diferir".

"¿De qué lado está usted?"

**Naruto se golpeó la cabeza con la cabeza antes de mirarla severamente: "Papá no ****_chantajeó a_**** su propia hermana. Le pidió un favor.**

"Oh, gracias", dijo Apolo con los hombros caídos de alivio.

**¿Por qué crees que pudo detenerse para llevarnos a todos de vuelta al campamento después de encontrar a Nico y Bianca? Le debe a la tía Arte por enseñarme algunos de sus trucos exclusivos del oficio. ¿Por qué crees que puedo oler venir al jabalí?**

"Pan bendición", Hermes se puso serio.

**"Yo ... Nunca pensamos en eso", respondió tímidamente el Cazador. Naruto solo le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, ignorando la forma en que ella se tensó cuando la tocó.**

**"Es tu naturaleza desconfiar de los hombres", dijo Naruto antes de comenzar a alejarse, "Alguna vez necesitas algo, Phoebe, solo llámame. Para eso está la familia".**

Las mujeres arrullaron ante eso con sonrisas en sus rostros. Los hombres solo se quejaron de que era tan besador.

**Phoebe solo miró al rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la popa una vez más, solo para ser golpeada en el brazo por una hija avergonzada e indignada de cierto dios del trueno.**

"Sí, ella todavía lo ama", afirmó Piper con una sonrisa.

**La Cazadora se cruzó de brazos y apretó la mandíbula, sus pensamientos se volvieron locos. Sin que Phoebe o Naruto lo supieran, cuando el Guardián le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del Cazador, hubo un pequeño destello en su chakra y la luna que se ponía lentamente adquirió un tono más brillante.**

"La trama se complica", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

**"Ahí está", dijo Naruto casi una hora después desde su lugar en la proa del bote. Estaba mirando una montaña demasiado brumosa que parecía brillar gracias al carro de su padre, a excepción de la cima de la montaña. "El nuevo Monte Othrys, que mejora lentamente, hogar de los grandes enemigos: los Titanes".**

"¡Bum bum bum ~!" Leo cantó

"No fue divertido, Leo", dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido, esa fue una batalla que no quería repetir.

"Lo siento."

**"No puedo creer que solía ser el Monte Tamalpais", murmuró Phoebe mientras miraba la silueta siniestra oculta por las nubes oscuras.**

"Bueno, tenía que ir a algún lado", dijo Demeter tristemente.

**"¿Crees que mi papá está causando eso?" Thalia susurró. Naruto sacudió la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**"De ninguna manera", respondió Naruto, "Tu papá tiene más truenos, ya que le gusta conservar sus rayos.**

Zeus asintió a esto.

**Eso es un ****_montón_**** de rayos. En todo caso, hemos encontrado dónde el Cielo intenta alcanzar la Tierra. Nuestro antepasado Ouranos está lanzando un ataque de silbido ... ya sea porque está cachondo o por otra razón, pronto lo descubriremos ".**

"Apuesto a que es lo primero", dijo Artemis con una sonrisa.

"Siempre apostamos a que es lo primero", respondió Apolo con los ojos en blanco.

"Muy bien, ¿quién quiere leer a continuación?" Jason preguntó antes de mirar la breve cantidad de páginas que quedaban, "Creo que estamos casi al final".

* * *

Frank estaba escalando las tierras de Virginia a continuación mientras continuaba su viaje hacia el oeste.

Estaba viajando a través del bosque para evitar a los mortales, por lo que si los monstruos lo seguían, podría arrinconarlos con más ventaja para establecer el campo de batalla a su favor.

Era un lobo en este momento, dejando que los instintos animales se hicieran cargo mientras corría entre los árboles.

La naturaleza en su máxima expresión, la libertad que brindaba se sentía tan liberadora.

Luego se detuvo ... ¿por qué, por qué había una tienda de donas en medio del bosque?

También tenía un poco de hambre.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

* * *

"Supongo que lo haré", suspiró Hazel, ya que había una enorme falta de manos que se levantaban ansiosamente. Tomó el libro de Jason con una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de que la hija de Plutón se aclarara la garganta y comenzara a leer.

**Parado en la playa donde 'estacionaron su bote', Naruto apretó la cuerda del arco y se echó el arma a distancia sobre el hombro antes de llamar a su escudo. Había optado por sellar su chaqueta para tener la oportunidad de recibir un ataque sorpresa, si lo cronometraba bien. Miró a Percy, que sostenía su espada Riptide preparada, y luego a Thalia, que estaba limpiando su escudo Aegis mientras su lanza se clavaba en el suelo junto a ella. Luchó contra el impulso instintivo de huir hacia el aura que Aegis produjo fácilmente y miró a los dos Cazadores. Phoebe estaba haciendo un recuento de flechas mientras Zoë entrecerraba los ojos ante el camino que tenía delante.**

"Preparación para la batalla", gruñó Ares, mirando al grupo críticamente. Su sabia hermana haciendo lo mismo fue un momento importante para todos ellos, incluso para aquellos que escuchaban.

Percy y Thalia se movieron un poco en sus asientos con nerviosismo mientras escuchaban y veían la imagen.

**"El pasadizo está abierto y debería permanecer como tal hasta que nos vayamos", comentó el teniente de los cazadores de Artemis. Se giró y miró a Naruto, "Debemos movernos ahora".**

**Naruto asintió y miró a los otros tres antes de simplemente decir: "Vamos".**

**Avanzaron con fuerza y rápidamente por el camino hacia los jardines, su destino final un poco más allá. Cuando entraron en los jardines, la luz del amanecer iluminó el área, permitiéndoles apreciar la belleza de los jardines.**

Hera sonrió al ver su jardín, pero suspiró con el ceño fruncido al recordar cómo ese cerdo con cabeza muscular robó sus ramas vírgenes, manchando su belleza.

**Zoë ganó una mirada melancólica en su rostro cuando entró en una tierra que una vez llamó hogar. De acuerdo, fue hace milenios, pero de todos modos fue su hogar una vez.**

Artemisa rezó para que Zoë se mantuviera fuerte y concentrada. No deseaba verla perecer contra el enemigo venidero.

**Una mano callosa aterrizó en su hombro, ganándose los ojos entrecerrados del Teniente Hunter. Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirar su mano y reanudar su paseo por los jardines. La mirada de Zoë se suavizó antes de que su ceño volviera y su mirada se volviera determinada.**

"Je, él realmente puede reunir a las tropas, ¿eh?" Preguntó Leo, obteniendo un asentimiento de Jason.

"Él tiene un carisma a su alrededor", respondió el hijo de Dios del Trueno Romano.

**El grupo se detuvo cuando cuatro chicas que se parecían notablemente a Zoë se pararon frente a ellas.**

Thalia lanzó un silbido de molestia al ver a esas perras otra vez, preguntándose cómo Naruto iba a tratar con ellas.

**"Ya no eres bienvenido aquí", dijo el protagonista con una sonrisa burlona. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras Percy, Thalia y Phoebe se pusieron rígidas.**

**Zoë frunció el ceño, "Vengo por mis propios motivos. Muévete ****_Hespérides_**** , o te moveré".**

"Oh, hola, la chica Hunter tiene su mojo en juego", Hermes sonrió abiertamente.

Artemisa asintió, "Ella siempre tuvo esa chispa para ser diferente de sus hermanas".

**"Tus amenazas son meras palabras", dijo el líder aparente una vez más, "No tienes poder aquí".**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto dibujó una flecha y presionó la cabeza contra la mejilla de la ninfa, sorprendiendo a las cuatro hermanas y su grupo.**

"Puede que no, pero él sí", sonrió Percy, sirviéndoles bien, aunque él y Thalia golpearon el puño.

**Con molestia en su voz, Naruto habló: "No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos. Déjanos pasar voluntariamente, o te haremos pasar. Muévete o si no".**

"Alguien dispara feliz", dijo Piper.

"¿Quién no estaría con ellos en tu mira?" Thalia se burló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, "Tienen un poste más grande que Zoë".

"Thalia ..."

"¿Qué? Es verdad", le dijo la hija del cielo a su matrona.

**"Tu elección de compañía no ha mejorado", señaló Hesperide antes de que aumentara la presión contra su mejilla.**

"¿Son realmente tan molestos?" Hazel preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Peor", aseguró Percy con un gemido.

**"Ruego diferir", replicó Naruto con el ceño fruncido antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan, "Nunca te llevó a ir en contra de los Dioses".**

**"Nunca lo haríamos", el Hesperide casi gruñó.**

Artemisa se burló con una sonrisa burlona. Incluso Hera sacudió la cabeza; Puede que tenga que hablar con ellos, ya que no le habían dicho sobre esto durante el regreso de Artemisa al Olimpo.

**"Como dije, nunca te tomé como tal", dijo el rubio, "Pero realmente estás en nuestro camino ... impidiéndonos rescatar a una Diosa".**

"Y ahora están atrapados", Annabeth habló con una mirada severa a la pantalla. Naruto básicamente los había atrapado solo con palabras.

**Las Hespérides detrás del orador compartieron una breve mirada que Percy casi perdió si su adrenalina no se hubiera disparado. Otra Hesperide dio un paso hacia Naruto, haciendo que Thalia levantara su lanza y detuviera el avance de la ninfa. El Hesperide miró a la hija de Zeus, cuyos ojos azul eléctrico brillaron ligeramente mientras se estrechaban, antes de volver su atención a la que tenía una flecha contra su hermana.**

**"Solo protegemos nuestro jardín", dijo el nuevo valiente Hesperide, "No hay necesidad de violencia".**

"Toro", sonrió Ares, "la violencia siempre es necesaria".

Athena puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó: "Consigue uno nuevo".

**"No solo intentas detenernos, sino que también mientes ..." murmuró Naruto antes de mirar a Zoë, "Estas ninfas serían un gran shinobi".**

"Je, hijo del Dios de las Verdades en su máxima expresión", dijo Apolo mientras sonreía.

"Podrían ser excelentes mentirosos, pero dudo que permanecer en el Jardín por tanto tiempo les dé alguna habilidad para sobrevivir a una pelea", bromeó Thalia, recibiendo un asentimiento de Artemisa de acuerdo.

**La chica resopló y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el rubio continuaba: "Sin embargo ... Estás en nuestro camino. Muévete o muévete. Tan simple como eso".**

**"¿Quién eres tú para hablar?" El Hesperide que Naruto sostenía en la flecha preguntó.**

"Y aquí viene la revelación de con _quién_ están jugando", Nico sonrió a la escena.

**"Solo soy un semidiós de las Tierras Ocultas", respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Las Hespérides se pusieron rígidas ante el reclamo. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron levemente; Me alegra que supieran de la rareza de su clase de semidioses. No muchos podían aprovechar la energía que hacía que algunos de los titanes fueran quienes eran.**

"Hm, muchos han oído hablar de su clase de semidiós. Pero aún así, usando el poder de los titanes, es razonable por qué deberían ser cautelosos", analizó Athena.

"Simplemente hace que mi hijo sea más genial", dijo Apollo descaradamente.

**Las Hespérides compartieron otra mirada mientras el primer orador le daba al rubio una mirada cansada. El segundo orador dio otro paso hacia él, lo que llevó a Thalia a clavar la punta de su lanza en la mejilla de la niña mayor. Los ojos negros miraron a la semidiosa diosa de pelo negro.**

**"Por favor, dame una excusa para apuñalarte", dijo Thalia, con los ojos todavía chispeantes de electricidad.**

"¡Sólo hacerlo de todos modos!" Thalia gritó, nunca pudo hacerlo la última vez.

**Percy apretó su agarre alrededor del mango de Riptide y Phoebe levantó su propio arco mientras los dedos de Zoë rozaban sus dagas envainadas.**

**Las Hespérides sabiamente dieron un paso atrás, sabiendo que este grupo no se dejaría llevar por sus palabras. Tres de los cuatro retrocedieron antes de desaparecer en las brumas, el último permaneció en su lugar antes de sonreírle al rubio.**

**"No llegarás a la montaña", se burló ella, "Nadie aún tiene que pasar a Ladon".**

"Wow, hacer que tu mascota cubra tu falta de habilidad además de hablar sin problemas, lo que falló, tan patético", se burló Piper.

"Bueno, no todos pueden hablar sin problemas y pelear como nosotros cariño", dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

**"Sigue hablando, no puedo esperar para ver la expresión de tu rostro cuando demuestre que estás equivocado", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "Vivo para decepcionarte".**

"¡Gusto!"

"Oh, actúa según tu edad, estás arruinando la historia", resopló Artemisa a su hermano.

**La Hesperide frunció el ceño antes de que ella siguiera a sus hermanas y retrocediera hacia las brumas. Naruto bajó su arco después de un tenso segundo y se burló de ella por lo bajo. Luego miró a Zoë con una ceja arqueada.**

**"¿Cómo diablos sobreviviste antes de unirte a la Cacería?" Preguntó incrédulo.**

Los mestizos se rieron ante la pregunta cuando Artemis sonrió.

**Zoë le sonrió, notando el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo preguntó, pero siguió caminando en lugar de responderle verbalmente. El grupo la siguió rápidamente, observando sus alrededores con una mezcla de asombro y precaución.**

**Al final del grupo, Percy se inclinó hacia Thalia y le susurró: "Ahora sabemos de dónde obtuvo su encantadora personalidad".**

Percy contuvo la risa cuando Thalia juguetonamente lo empujó con una sonrisa.

**La hija de Zeus tuvo que mirarlo mientras trataba de contener la risa.**

El hijo del mar sonrió a su primo mientras brillaban en la pantalla con alegría.

**Sus cuerpos se tensaron como uno solo cuando un rugido resonante vino de algún lugar cercano, matando efectivamente el humor.**

"Maldición, me gustó el humor", Leo hizo un puchero

Hazel puso los ojos en blanco, "Vamos Leo, claramente este no es un momento humorístico".

"... Fue hace cinco segundos".

**Zoë tragó audiblemente, por una vez permitiendo que su nerviosismo fuera visto en su rostro. Naruto y Phoebe lanzaron flechas sobre sus arcos en preparación.**

**Mientras se acercaban a la Montaña de la Desesperación, otro rugido resonó cerca. Naruto dejó de caminar, haciendo que el resto del grupo se detuviera también. Lentamente retiró la cuerda del arco y se dirigió a un pilar caído que parecía pertenecer al Olimpo o a una ruina en Grecia. Se agachó detrás de la construcción, mirando por encima y palideciendo ante lo que vio.**

"¿Quién no lo haría?" Murmuró Percy, frotándose las manos, recordando a ese monstruo enorme.

"Tuve la suerte de poder volar sobre él", habló Jason, ya que la Legión tuvo que atravesar el dragón o detenerlo para que otros pudieran llegar a la cima durante la Segunda Guerra del Titán.

**"Dioses arriba", exclamó en silencio mientras sus ojos se abrían mucho antes de mirar de nuevo al grupo aún detenido e indicarles que se unieran a él. Una vez que Percy, que estaba al final de la línea, se unió a ellos, Naruto hizo un gesto hacia lo que había más allá de su santuario.**

**Percy no podía creer lo que vio, un monstruo que rivalizaría con la Hidra en su cantidad de cabezas, aunque variaban en tamaño. ¡Era grande, incluso más grande que el Nemean Lion! Escamas verde oscuro cubrían la poderosa constitución del monstruo. Dos protuberancias oscuras en forma de espiga sobresalían de los hombros y la parte posterior de las patas del dragón, del mismo color y forma de las garras de sus pies; En su pecho, justo debajo del cuello primario, había una placa dorada con una cadena atada. El propósito de la cadena era desconocido para el niño, pero estaba más preocupado por las cabezas; todos tenían dientes afilados y brillantes que goteaban saliva; las escamas plateadas protegen sus cabezas y cuellos y cada cabeza tenía dos ojos penetrantes amarillos similares a los de una serpiente. ¿Cómo supo el último dato?**

"Supongo que mi sueño con la cabeza muscular", pensó Percy en voz alta mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Leo se volvió hacia su amigo y le preguntó: "¿En serio tuviste que luchar contra esa cosa?"

"Como dije, volé sobre él. Algunos de la Legión no tuvieron tanta suerte", dijo Jason mientras su cabeza se sacudía tristemente, recordando brevemente a los que cayeron.

**"¡Bájate, idiota!" Thalia siseó mientras retiraba a su primo de cabello negro de su competencia de miradas con la cabeza más grande del monstruo reptil.**

"¿Realmente Percy? ¿El Libro de la selva no te enseñó nada? Sin mirar a los ojos de una serpiente, mal humor", regañó Thalia burlándose.

Percy solo le sacó la lengua.

**"Entonces, ¿quién más vio lo que yo vi?" Preguntó Naruto mientras pasaba el pulgar por el eje de la flecha que había sacado, haciendo que la punta de la flecha pasara de un simple cono a una punta afilada y afilada.**

"Creo que va a necesitar algo más grande", señaló Nico rotundamente.

"Mucho más grande", agregó Leo con una sonrisa pícara.

**Phoebe estaba tirando de la cuerda del arco hacia atrás y Zoë se mordió el labio preocupada antes de hablar: "La entrada a la montaña ... se encuentra justo más allá de Ladon. Esperaba que hubiera estado dormido".**

"Ella lo despertó la última vez", dijo Percy sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero esta cosa está en modo de ataque ahora", Thalia gimió un poco.

"Bueno, Naruto lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora, ¿tal vez tiene un plan?" Annabeth suministró mientras pensaba en ella nuestro plan contra el dragón de muchas cabezas.

**"¿Sabes esa cosa?" Percy preguntó con sorpresa en sus ojos. Naruto miró al teniente de los cazadores, silenciosamente instándola a continuar.**

**"Ladón era ... un amigo," Zoë suavemente admitió, "Antes de ****_que él_**** llegó, a menudo me gustaría jugar con Ladón como lo haría un niño a su perro."**

"Ella no solo llamó a esa cosa un cachorro", murmuró Leo en estado de shock.

"Creo que lo hizo", le susurró Piper con incredulidad.

"Déjale al pequeño mojigato tener una mascota tan pegajosa", dijo Afrodita con la mirada perdida.

**Naruto, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, no pudo contener su resoplido al imaginar la cara (casi) siempre ceñuda de la sonrisa de Zoë mientras le daba al gigante dragón de muchas cabezas un masaje en el vientre o jugaba a buscarlo. Luego evitó hacer contacto visual con dicha chica para que no volviera a esa imagen.**

"Continúa por favor, esto se volvió extraño, demasiado extraño", dijo Thalia mirando la imagen. Sí, la imagen severa de Zoë murió un poco después de ver eso. Artemisa sonrió a la foto con una suave risa.

"Está bien, está bien, no me apures". Murmuró Hazel.

**Aclarando su garganta en un esfuerzo por controlarse a sí mismo, Naruto luego preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo podemos pasarlo?"**

**"Podría distraerlo, entonces tendrías libre reinado para pasar por la entrada", sugirió Zoë, "me reuniría contigo después".**

"Por favor no", Artemis instó en voz baja con una mirada nerviosa adorando su rostro.

**"Si este fuera tu show, probablemente eso sería lo que haríamos, pero estás pensando como si a ese lagarto aún le gustas", intervino el guardián rubio.**

Artemis dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, la situación estaba lejos de terminar, pero esto mejoró las probabilidades a favor de Zoe para vivir.

**"El tiempo ha pasado. Te pareces a la Hesperide, suenas como la Hesperide, pero tengo malas noticias para ti, Nightshade ..."**

**Él se inclinó hacia su cara con el ceño fruncido, "No ****_hueles_**** a Hespéride".**

"¿Entonces él sabe a qué huele? ¿Sabe eso de todas las personas que conoce?" el usuario de la joya cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

"Tal vez solo le gusta cómo huele", bromeó Leo

"Cállate, elfo", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Ahora estás enojado conmigo por tener razón o solo por la pregunta?" el Pyrokinetic preguntó con una sonrisa y una sonrisa. Las chispas fueron su única advertencia y dejó de reír.

**"Todavía nos daría suficiente tiempo", Zoë comenzó solo para que Naruto se recostara y soltara una carcajada, solo para que Phoebe le golpeara la boca con la mano. Una cabeza del feroz Ladon giró en su dirección, entrecerrando los ojos.**

"La gran boca de Apolo ataca de nuevo, aunque sea su hijo", bromeó Hermes.

"¡Oye!" gritó un Apolo indignado.

**Hubo un movimiento audible de piedra cuando Ladon se puso de pie.**

**Alejando la mano de Phoebe de su boca, Naruto dijo: "Mucho por hacer un plan. Por otra parte, me encanta planear sobre la marcha".**

"Una habilidad poderosa, pero la planificación a largo plazo se hace mucho más", declaró Athena.

De repente, esa pantalla se volvió estática mientras se reproducía un video.

Naruto vs Ladon, fue el título que surgió.

"Oh, sí", sonrió Ares y convocó algunas palomitas de maíz cuando comenzó.

**"¿Qué haces-?" La pregunta de Zoë quedaría sin respuesta cuando el rubio rodó hacia adelante desde su lugar contra el pilar caído, se levantó y apuntó con su flecha y una sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Todos Apolo", dijeron los hermanos de Dios con impasibles.

"Lo hace bien", argumentó el padre débilmente con una risa nerviosa.

**"¡Hola La-don ~!" Naruto cantó, ganándose todas las atenciones de los jefes, "¡Pato!"**

**El dragón con cien cabezas lo hizo instintivamente mientras fingía soltar su flecha.**

Los dioses se echaron a reír ante la estratagema, aunque los más reservados sonrieron. Fue una buena idea y parecía que el dragón estaba bien entrenado.

"¡Realmente hizo eso!" Thalia se rio y se golpeó un poco la rodilla.

Percy sacudió la cabeza, este tipo era muy extraño, pero funcionó.

**Una cabeza se levantó para comprobar detrás de ella cualquier tipo de ataque. Enfurecidos por ser tontos, se levantaron una vez más con un rugido, haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto se volviera casi vulpina.**

"Realmente parece un zorro", dijo Piper, viéndolo realmente por primera vez. Claro que los bigotes eran lindos, pero la sonrisa solo gritaba zorro en lugar de otra cosa con bigotes.

**"Te hizo mirar", dijo antes de soltar su flecha en la segunda cabeza más pequeña, casualmente también la cabeza que parecía,**

"Oh, la crueldad", se rió Hermes con una sonrisa.

**haciendo que las cabezas colectivamente liberen un rugido de dolor y permitiendo que Naruto corra hacia el pilar caído, presione su pie sobre él y salte. Sobre las cabezas voló, volteando en el aire, aterrizando bruscamente con los pies sobre la espalda de Ladon. Otra flecha fue muescada, retirada y soltada, perforando las escamas entre los dos poderosos hombros del defensor de las manzanas doradas.**

"Habla de ágil", Jason sonrió mientras observaba lo que el rubio planeaba hacer mientras se movía con gran agilidad.

**Firmemente en el alcance de Naruto estaba el fletching, conectado al eje por el pequeño cable que estaba escondido dentro. El rubio realmente amaba a sus tíos; le dieron los juguetes más bonitos. Todos los prototipos, por supuesto, pero de la propia mente de Naruto, o más bien su uso de la imaginación de los demás.**

El Dios Smith y Mensajero se sonrió el uno al otro.

**En el momento en que descubrió la parte del cómic de esa biblioteca en Washington, DC, la colección de su padre de cada tema de cada héroe, le golpearon ideas: sellos, jutsu, armas. Lo que sea, y probablemente lo pensó. Fue él quien trajo estas ideas a Hefesto, quien luego se fue a la pared y golpeó su propia frente calva varias veces para pasar por alto las ideas imaginativas que surgieron del rubio.**

Ares se rió de su hermano mientras el Dios del Fuego miraba al drogadicto de batalla con cicatrices.

**Todo por asegurar que no más de su familia muriera antes de tener una vida plena.**

Los semidioses asintieron a eso, ya le gustaba. Los dioses asintieron con la cabeza o sus propios ojos con aprobación en ellos.

**Naruto envolvió el cable dos veces alrededor de su brazo mientras su otra mano colapsó el arco. El escudo de Arcadia apareció sin pronunciar una palabra y desapareció una vez que su espada fue desenvainada. Para los dos cazadores, que habían vivido lo suficiente como para ver este tipo de cosas antes, estaban impresionados porque ningún semidiós hasta la fecha desde 1945 ha tenido suficiente coraje / estupidez para saltar a un monstruo.**

"Es lo último, estoy seguro", bromeó Artemisa con una sonrisa a su hermano.

Apolo agitó su mano, "No, eso es lo que era el antiguo Arte, tendrías que estar ciego para no verlo".

"¿Qué te parece Thalia?" Afrodita sonrió con diversión.

Thalia parpadeó al ser puesta en el lugar y respondió insegura: "Um, ¿ambos?"

"Puedo ir con eso", dijo Hermes mientras se encogía de hombros, obteniendo otros asentimientos de acuerdo.

**Los dos semidioses, por otro lado, estaban asombrados.**

**Bueno, Percy fue el único completamente asombrado por el espectáculo. Thalia estaba asombrada, enojada, celosa y un poco excitada.**

"¡Ella lo admite! ¡Sí!" Afrodita vitoreó como si ganara una lotería inmortal.

La cara de Thalia no tenía precio por lo roja que estaba, como si estuviera ardiendo.

"¡¿Eh ?!" ella chilló; sí, Thalia Grace, la poderosa cazadora, ¡chilló! La sonrisa de Percy era de cara dividida.

**Sorprendida, como Percy, porque nunca antes había visto algo así.**

"Eso se puede acordar", dijo Hazel con un gesto de asombro.

**Enojado porque él simplemente se escapó e hizo algo estúpido, de nuevo.**

"Conozco el sentimiento", Annabeth se puso triste ante un tímido Percy.

**Celosa porque nunca había visto a nadie moverse con tanta agilidad, y no creía que pudiera lograrlo.**

"Con algo de entrenamiento realmente podemos", señaló Jason.

**Excitada porque ... seamos sinceros, su padre tenía algo por el poder, y ella también.**

"Por supuesto que ella lo entiende de ti", Hera puso los ojos en blanco con un resoplido.

**Y Naruto era todo sobre el poder en este momento.**

"Oh Dioses, esto es todo, ¿no? ¿El final de mi vida?" El cazador se lamentó trágica y dramáticamente.

**"¡Nadie! ¡Salta! ¡Fuera! ¡Y! ¡Ayuda!" Gritó Naruto mientras desviaba las cabezas que actualmente intentaban hundir sus dientes en él con su espada.**

"En garde!" Piper vitoreó.

**Eso pareció apartar a los demás de su mirada y hacer que saltaran. Thalia y Percy prepararon sus armas solo para ser detenidas por Phoebe y Zoë.**

**"Ve a la entrada, nos reuniremos contigo en breve. Le está dando una distracción a la bestia", explicó Phoebe, de alguna manera entendiendo el plan que tenían ante ellos. Thalía casi vio rojo y metió un dedo en la cara de Phoebe.**

**"Estoy ****_no_**** dejarlo atrás ****_de nuevo_**** !" gruñó, la electricidad crujiendo alrededor de sus ojos y nubes formándose sobre su cabeza.**

"Aww, qué dulce", Afrodita brotó con las manos en las mejillas ante la hermosa declaración.

**Phoebe, al ver que se trataba de una causa perdida, gimió y empujó a Percy en dirección a la entrada.**

La Diosa del Amor resopló y murmuró: "Nunca es una causa perdida".

**Zoë y Thalia intercambiaron una mirada fulminante antes de correr detrás del refugio hacia el dragón. Ladon dudó por un momento cuando vio a Zoë, algunas cabezas deteniéndose y mirándola con interés. Esto les permitió a Thalia y Naruto tiempo para cortar y sorprender al poderoso dragón.**

**Los ojos de disculpa de Zoë miraron a un par de Ladon antes de que ella levantara su arco y apuntara, sacando la cabeza que miraba. Cuando la cabeza voló hacia atrás, Zoë sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla.**

Artemisa frunció el ceño triste por su compañero de mucho tiempo. Este fue sin duda su evento más difícil en su larga vida.

**Naruto cortó otra cabeza y tiró de su brazo hacia atrás lanzándola hacia adelante y conduciendo su espada a través de la base del cuello primario. La cabeza más grande rugió en agonía mientras que una cabeza más pequeña giró y mordió el hombro del rubio.**

"No", dijo Apolo mientras palidecía de miedo.

"Mierda, no está bien", dijo Percy en estado de shock.

Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron; El miedo por el interés amoroso de su otro la llena.

**Naruto lanzó su propio grito lleno de dolor, sacando su espada y decapitando la cabeza que se había aferrado a él. Casi se cayó de su percha debido al veneno que comenzó a inundar sus venas. Sintió que se estaba derritiendo de adentro hacia afuera.**

**"¡Los colmillos de Ladon están llenos de veneno, Uzumaki!" Zoë gritó después de que ella rodó bajo un golpe de la garra del dragón y lanzó otra flecha.**

"Un poco obvio", Nico sin expresión, preocupado por el tutor de su otro.

**"¡Sí, lo descubrí!" Gritó Naruto, molesto por esa información demorada.**

"Manera de dejar caer la pelota, Zoë", gruñó la cazadora mientras le palmeaba la cara.

**Dejando de lado las historias de un amigo, lo que ****_realmente_**** le gustó fue obtener información buena y exhaustiva antes de hacer algo estúpido. Caso en cuestión: la Misión Wave. Cuando pensó que iba a estar simplemente protegiendo a un constructor de puentes de los bandidos, terminó derrocando a un codicioso hombre de negocios que estaba empujando a un pueblo al suelo a través de la pobreza.**

"Solo otro día en la oficina," Leo sonrió con una sonrisa.

**Por otra parte, él era un héroe: tienden a obtener el extremo corto del palo cuando se trata de misiones.**

"¡Aquí Aquí!" Percy gritó cuando todos los demás semidioses gritaron de acuerdo.

**Tuvo suerte de que Kyu estuviera inundando su cuerpo con la energía demoníaca que ardía igualmente, pero purgó el veneno que amenazaba con matarlo.**

"¡Bien, poder demoníaco para la victoria!" El dios de la medicina vitoreó y suspiró aliviado.

"Vitakinesis demoníaca, hay algo nuevo", dijo la Diosa de la Sabiduría, era una situación extraña, junto con el enfoque principal de la historia.

**"¡Bigotes, apúrate! ¡Vamos!" Thalia ladró mientras usaba su escudo para desviar una cabeza más pequeña que volaba hacia ella y luego clavó su chispa en su cuello. El cuerpo de Ladon se estremeció un poco antes de que se rompiera el cuello. Naruto vio esto y la inspiración lo golpeó. No era un hijo de Athena, pero él ****_era_**** el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, un hombre cuyos planes de batalla eran ****_tan_**** loco y ****_tan_**** poco ortodoxo que ****puto**** trabajaron cada maldita vez.**

Athena se volvió hacia Apolo, con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

"¡No, no a lo que sea que estés planeando, demonio!" Apolo gritó e hizo una cruz con los dedos, "¡Déjame en paz!"

**"¡Thalia!" Gritó Naruto mientras clavaba su espada en el hombro del dragón, ganando otro rugido, "¡Tírame tu lanza!"**

**"¿Qué?" Thalia preguntó incrédula mientras apuñalaba otra cabeza. Gruñó Naruto mientras esquivaba otro intento de mordisco.**

**"¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir!" exclamó mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba el frasco de veneno Manticore, "¡Tírame la maldita lanza!"**

"Mira, excelente para encajar con una lanza", dijo Artemis con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Dijiste flecha," Thalia señaló con una sonrisa.

"No, fue la primera palabra de cinco letras", discutió la Diosa infantilmente con su teniente.

**Thalia apretó los dientes mientras golpeaba una cabeza que se acercaba con Aegis. Hizo girar su lanza en sus manos antes de lanzarle la punta de lanza primero al rubio que jugaba al vaquero con el dragón.**

"¡Él ha querido, querido ~ muerto o vivo ~!" Apolo cantó con una carcajada. Ante las miradas extrañas que recibió, se encogió de hombros, "Tenía que hacerse".

"No, no fue así", no estuvo de acuerdo la mayoría de los olímpicos.

**Naruto atrapó el arma con facilidad, vertiendo el veneno Manticore sobre la punta de lanza y en las heridas abiertas en la espalda del dragón. Los jefes de Ladon lanzaron varios gemidos incómodos, su propio veneno mezclado con el de Manticore no era bueno ni saludable.**

"¿Náusea?" Leo preguntó con una sonrisa.

Percy sonrió, "No, acidez estomacal".

Nico resopló, "Por favor, indigestión".

"¿Malestar estomacal?" Jason preguntó.

"Diarrea ~!" cantaron y se rieron con risitas.

"Chicos", dijeron las chicas mientras rodaban los ojos.

**Naruto arrojó el vial ahora vacío detrás de él antes de agarrar la lanza de Thalia con ambas manos. Levantando los brazos, Naruto dijo: "Lo siento Sombra Nocturna, ¡pero tendremos ****_que bajarlo_**** !"**

"Oh, una vez más, PETA va a estar en su trasero, a lo grande", dijo Leo con una sonrisa de elfo.

**Cuando terminó con su desagradable ataque de humor negro, condujo la lanza de Thalia a través del cuerpo muy escamoso de Ladon, moviendo sus manos más arriba del eje de la lanza cuando sintió algo de resistencia. Las cabezas de Ladon estaban rugiendo de ira, agonía y consternación; un sonido que trajo aún más lágrimas a los ojos de Zoë.**

Artemisa frunció el ceño por la agonía que sufrió su amiga de toda la vida.

**Naruto dio su propio rugido de determinación antes de que la lanza atravesara el otro lado, trayendo consigo un gran órgano plateado.**

**Las cabezas restantes de Ladon se alzaron y rugieron como una antes de que el cuerpo cayera hacia adelante, disolviéndose en polvo dorado al hacerlo. Naruto lanzó un grito de sorpresa cuando él, su espada y la lanza de Thalia cayeron al suelo.**

Los semidioses hicieron una mueca, ¿un rodeo y luego una gran caída? Ay.

**El cable envuelto alrededor de su brazo se disolvió junto con la flecha una vez unida a él. Gimiendo, Naruto se sentó y buscó lo que Ladon dejó atrás, sin encontrar nada a su alrededor. Suspirando, levantó la lanza de Thalia para devolverla cuando encontró la recompensa.**

"Esto debería ser bueno, todavía no he visto ese botín de guerra", gruñó Ares con interés. Junto con Atenea y Artemisa, estrictamente desde un propósito intelectual y de caza.

**El corazón de Ladon, una vez una plata sorprendente, ahora estaba endurecido y más pequeño, casi un relicario. Recogiendo las joyas de la punta, Naruto abrió el relicario y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Se echó a reír mirando al cielo y gritando: "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso es cincuenta mil dracmas que me debes!"**

"Bien, ¿quién hizo una apuesta?" Hermes preguntó con una sonrisa, esto debería ser bueno.

**Zoë y Thalia se preguntaron qué era tan divertido, esperando que la feliz adolescente rubia se calmara lo suficiente antes de preguntar de qué estaba hablando. Naruto no dijo nada, la sonrisa en su rostro lo estaba haciendo casi brillar. Casi hizo que Zoë se sonrojara con la naturalidad de la sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Sí", dijo Afrodita triunfante.

**La palabra clave es ****_casi_**** .**

"Maldita sea", la Señora de las Palomas hizo un puchero.

**Thalia, por otro lado, no tuvo reparos en hacerlo.**

"¡Si de nuevo!"

"¡Déjame solo!" Thalia gritó.

"Lo siento querida, pero esto es demasiado bueno", la mujer arrulló con una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Lady Artemis!"

**The Guardian le devolvió a Thalia su lanza, sorprendiéndola con un beso que la dejó aturdida.**

Thalia se derrumbó en su chaqueta para escapar de las miradas conocedoras que se le dirigieron.

**Luego cerró el relicario en su mano y se lo arrojó a Zoë, quien casi no lo atrapó por el lanzamiento sorpresa. Ella comenzó a argumentar que él se había ganado legítimamente el tesoro de plata maciza, cuando la interrumpió con una simple oración.**

**"Ese tesoro fue hecho para ti, Zoë-chan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la Montaña de la Desesperación. Curiosa, la Teniente de los Cazadores miró el relicario que tenía en las manos, lo abrió y abrió la boca. Su propia cara sonriente, aunque ****_muchos_**** años más joven, la miró mientras abrazaba una pequeña cabeza de Ladon. Contra su voluntad, las compuertas se abrieron y ella agarró el relicario contra su pecho, llorando en silencio mientras recordaba a su amigo y compañero de juegos que dejó atrás.**

"Ahora eso fue hermoso", Artemis sonrió con cariño.

Muchas de las mujeres asintieron con ella ante la conmovedora escena.

**En el Olimpo, las cosas no eran tan cursi para un Dios de los Tramposos. Hermes tenía la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza mientras Ares y Apolo se reían de él.**

Hermes sonrió mientras palidecía.

"Parece un chico embaucador perdido", Ares se rió profundamente.

"Ah, pobre de él", Apolo hizo un puchero en broma a su hermano menor.

"Todo ese dinero", dijo el Dios Mensajero con la boca abierta, sintiendo nada más que lástima por el otro.

**Los tres estaban discutiendo lo que sucedería si no se encontró Artemisa (pensado Apolo sostuvo con vehemencia que ella ****_sería_**** encontrar), y con la guerra de estar en la parte superior de la lista, Ares tenía que estar allí. Puede ser un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era su hermano y tenía un solo porcentaje de su corazón reservado por esa razón.**

Ares se dio la vuelta, no queriendo que nadie supiera ese dato.

**"Hombre, no puedo creer ****_que_**** todas las personas hayan perdido una apuesta", dijo Ares entre risas. Apolo todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, de lo contrario habría estado de acuerdo.**

**Hermes gimió y miró a su hermano mayor, "Ah, cállate Ares".**

**"¡No, no, no vas a salir tan fácil, media pinta!" Ares dijo con una sonrisa, llamando al dios más bajo y más joven por su sobrenombre habitual: "Todos se rieron de mí cuando les dijiste lo que hizo el mocoso de Sundance, que es un juego limpio".**

"¡Bam perra!" Ares sonrió con alegría, "¡Devolución!"

**"Él tiene un punto", estuvo de acuerdo Apolo después de codear al más alto por la forma en que se dirigió a su hijo. Solo ****_él_**** podía llamar a Naruto un mocoso, y aun así solo se hizo en broma.**

**Hermes envió una mirada de traición al Dios del Sol. Luego suspiró y se frotó la frente antes de hablar a velocidades que ningún mortal o dios podía entender. Maldición, le encantaba poder hacer eso.**

"Odio cuando haces eso," gruñó Zeus.

**"Ah-ah-ah", reprendió Apolo, captando el plan que su hermano menor había tramado, "No Quicksilvers para ti, Dios Tramposo".**

"X-Men", dijo Leo e hizo clic en un contador que tenía con él para todas las referencias.

**Gruñendo Hermes luego habló coherentemente, pero aún demasiado rápido para que un mortal lo entendiera, "Apuesto a que los monstruos no tenían corazones".**

Hermes gimió, era una buena teoría, ¡pero nunca quiso admitirlo en caso de que estuviera equivocado!

**"... Wow, en serio?" Apollo preguntó después de parpadear mientras Ares, que sabía que esto era cierto por la forma en que a menudo mataba a sus enemigos, se rió y se alejó. El dios de la guerra solo ****_tenía_**** que compartir esto con el resto del Olimpo. ¿Un dios ladrón que pierde una ****_apuesta_**** ? Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

Oh, lo oyeron y se rieron. Difícil.

"¡Oh, qué asco! Jerks". El dios de los viajeros frunció el ceño y se recostó en su trono.

**"Bueno, me imaginé que todos son un grupo de animales ..." Hermes se detuvo cuando sus serpientes hablaron.**

**" ****_Te dije que no hicieras esa apuesta, pero ¿escuchaste? No. Nunca nos escuchas_**** " ****_,_**** gimió Martha.**

**"¿ ****_Qué esperabas? _****_Somos_****_ solo un par de animales. _****_No_****_ tenemos corazones_**** " ****_,_**** intervino George, sonando un poco amargo, antes de reírse en la cabeza de los Dioses.**

"Ay, incluso las serpientes están tratando de atraparte", dijo Dioniso con una sonrisa.

**"¡ ****_Ah, pero ese niño te lo mostró! Recuerda que le pida un ratón en lugar de una rata la próxima vez que lo veamos_**** " ****_._**

**" ****_Glotón_**** " ****_,_**** Martha escupió con disgusto, haciendo reír a su compañera serpiente. Hermes puso los ojos en blanco antes de sacar ese papel que su sobrino le había hecho, envolviéndolo alrededor de su teléfono antes de guardar el dispositivo en su bolsillo.**

"Necesito todo lo que acabo de hacer", dijo Hermes en un tono suplicante. Casi histérico, preguntó: "¿Qué me dio el chico maravilla?"

"Lo más probable es algún tipo de sello. Ahora cállate Hermes", Athena le dijo con desdén.

**"George tiene razón, Herm", agregó Apollo, "Todo tiene un corazón. Deberías saberlo mejor que eso".**

**"Sí, lo sé, pero ... Maldita sea, todavía tengo que pagar, ¿no?" Hermes gimió. Apolo sonrió, su sonrisa casi coincidía con la de su hijo que estaba buscando.**

**"¡Sí!"**

"Bueno ... Entonces, ¿quién mató a Ladon con ustedes?" Hazel preguntó mientras cerraba el libro. Percy y Thalia se frotaron tímidamente la parte posterior de sus cuellos o miraron hacia otro lado, dependiendo de la persona.

Leo sonrió, "Te volteaste y corriste, ¿no?"

"No los culpo", dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, ya que están entrando en la montaña, eso significa que Lady Artemis es la siguiente", señaló Thalia, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Ya que Arty es un palo en el barro, ¡creo que tendré que rea-!" "Leeré," Artemisa interrumpió severamente a su gemelo con una mirada.

* * *

Frank estaba cansado después de su larga y mortal pelea con esa Hidra.

"Cómo demonios salió un monstruo de una tienda de donas, quiero decir, en serio.

¡Seriamente!

Ahora estaba en Maryland, dando un tranquilo paseo por el muelle de la ciudad de Annapolis; él era un legado de Poseidón después de todo. El aire del mar le trajo una sensación de calma y paz.

Inhaló y luego exhaló.

Paz.

Hasta que una flecha pasó junto a él.

Se dio la vuelta cuando la gente huyó de la escena y se encontró cara a cara con ... ¿otro jerbo?

El jerbo en cuestión como un delicioso abrigo negro y un bigote ... ¿los jerbos pueden tener bigotes?

"Hola." El jerbo dijo con acento español: "Mi nombre es Iñigo Montoya. Mataste a mi padre". Dijo Igino mientras sus tropas de secuaces lo flanqueaban por cientos.

"Prepárate para morir." Él proclamó en voz alta.

"…Mierda."

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**Sin Omake para aquellos que leyeron el capítulo original, Bones dijo que no tenía que hacerlo. Lo siento.**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

* * *

Aclarándose la garganta, Artemis leyó.

**Naruto hizo una mueca cuando el potente chakra de Kyu todavía limpiaba su cuerpo del veneno de Ladon. Ahora no solo tiene que salvar a su tía del General, sino que también tiene que hacerlo con el veneno que corre por sus venas.**

"Oh, alegría", dijo Thalia mientras fruncía el ceño, jugueteando con sus manos.

**Y _luego_ está el hecho de que tiene que encontrar una manera de hacer que Percy active su gatillo, lo que está seguro de que sucederá si uno de los buscadores recibe una herida mortal por el adolescente que maneja el cerebro inundado de agua y con su linaje, Naruto fue el perfecto elección de recibir el golpe.**

"¿Esperar lo?" Preguntó Percy, sin entenderlo en absoluto.

"Creo que va a hacer algo importante contigo", dijo Annabeth preocupada, y se preguntó por qué Naruto lo estaba haciendo.

**Por supuesto, lo estaría si el chakra de Kyu no estuviera tan ocupado tirando el residuo del veneno de ese dragón de su cuerpo.**

**En resumen, todo esto se perfila como una pelea fanática de mierda. Tenga en cuenta el sarcasmo.**

"Notado", dijo Leo, siendo empujado por Nico por el estúpido comentario.

**"Cuidado, Bigotes," siseó Thalia detrás de él mientras tropezaba accidentalmente con una roca, enviándola crujiendo por el suelo. Zoë estaba tomando la delantera, Phoebe justo detrás de ella y Percy en el medio. Naruto simplemente gimió de nuevo, genial, ahora su visión giraba. ¿Qué mas puede salir mal?**

"Ah, las palabras metafóricas para inducir a Murphy y su maldita ley", dijo Hermes mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Maldición, el veneno realmente lo está afectando. Quiero decir, seguro que es bueno que no lo haya matado, pero de ninguna manera puede pelear así", dijo Hazel preocupado.

"Lo sé. Claro que nos adaptamos, pero con algo así, no es adaptación. Solo es un riesgo loco", dijo Jason, no el mejor de los casos.

**"¡Lady Artemis!" Los dos cazadores exclamaron cuando entraron en una gran cueva en la ladera de la montaña que domina la isla. Naruto sonrió levemente mientras corrían hacia su tía antes de palidecer cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Artemis estaba arrodillada, con las manos extendidas detrás de ella y sosteniendo una losa gigante que se extendía a través del techo de la caverna, casi aplastándola, con la espalda. El sudor le goteaba por la cara y Naruto sabía que, a pesar de ser una diosa, no podía seguir así para siempre.**

Artemisa trató de contener su temblor en ese momento. Sosteniendo el cielo mismo, nunca más.

La cara de Apolo estaba vacía de emociones en la escena.

Todos los dioses se movieron un poco en la escena ante ellos.

**"Entonces los invitados de honor finalmente llegan," una voz oscura familiar se burló. Naruto se volvió y fulminó con la mirada al Titán que se encontraba al otro lado de la caverna. Junto a él había un adolescente rubio pálido familiar cuyos ojos se veían más oscuros que antes.**

Hermes hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su hijo en su peor momento. Se veía tan enfermo.

**"Atlas ... Por supuesto que eres el General", murmuró Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Percy escuchara. El rubio podía escuchar los engranajes del adolescente más joven en su cabeza haciendo clic en la profecía, haciéndolo sonreír levemente, antes de pararse frente al grupo, su pecho agitándose un poco más que antes. Y aquí viene esa maravillosa dificultad para respirar que vino con muchos venenos.**

"Odio cuando eso sucede", dijo Apolo, tratando de bromear para ocultar su preocupación.

**"Hola, Naruto", saludó Luke fríamente, antes de sonreír cálidamente a la deslumbrante hija de Zeus, "Thalia".**

**" _Luke_ " , la chica escupió en respuesta.**

Thalia frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo iba a lidiar con Luke el otro. Sintió una mano agarrar la suya y vio a Annabeth apretando su mano suavemente, haciendo que el Cazador le devolviera el favor con un pequeño asentimiento.

**La tensión era tan gruesa que probablemente podrías cortarla con un cuchillo.**

**"¿Pensé que Grover estaba contigo?" Luke le dijo a Percy, conversación en el borde de la frontera. El semidiós más joven no respondió, haciendo que Luke murmurara antes de sonreír burlonamente, "¿ _Sigues_ enojado conmigo por la puñalada?"**

**"Solo un poco, sí", respondió Percy con una mirada fulminante.**

"No es la mejor manera de ver a alguien por última vez", murmuró Percy.

**"Vamos Percy, solo supéralo", dijo Luke antes de toser en su mano. Aclarando su garganta, el adolescente comenzó de nuevo, "Lo siento por eso, solo ajustándome a algo que comí. Antes de llegar a todo el asunto de pelear y matar, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?"**

"Wow, casual mucho?" Nico preguntó por la pura arrogancia que Luke llevaba.

"Cuéntame sobre", dijo Percy, un poco molesto.

**"Lo acabas de hacer, pero supongo que podríamos permitir otro", dijo Naruto.**

"¿Broma descarada? ¿Incluso ahora?" Jason preguntó sorprendido.

"Siempre hay tiempo para bromas descaradas. Siempre", dijo Leo en un tono serio.

**deteniendo a Phoebe de correr hacia adelante con una mirada puntiaguda. La Cazadora gruñó y retrocedió, preparando su arco y apuntando al Titán sonriendo. Atlas no se había movido de su lugar, prefiriendo mirar con interés.**

"Culo", dijeron Percy y Thalia junto con el ceño fruncido.

**"Todavía estás haciendo bromas lindas, ¿verdad?" inexpresivo el Hijo de Hermes. La mirada de Luke se endureció y preguntó: "¿Dónde está el Ofiotauro?"**

**"No aquí, obviamente," replicó Naruto, deslizando su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras se recostaba para relajarse. Si bien no lo mostró, aparte de la respiración un poco más pesada que podría confundirse con la anticipación, Naruto _no_ estaba listo para pelear. El veneno de Ladon estaba resultando bastante difícil para Kyu para erradicar completamente al ritmo que estaba yendo actualmente. Si bien podía encender una mierda del chakra del antiguo biju para limpiarse del veneno, las consecuencias resultarían en que Naruto fuera inútil para el problema en cuestión, ya que ese chakra tan potente sobrepasaba sus sistemas y siempre lo noqueaba.**

"Así que tiene una solución al problema, pero lo dejaría peor de lo que ya está. No es bueno", dijo Annabeth mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, algo exagerada para que comenzara la lucha.

**La mandíbula de Luke se apretó y sus fosas nasales se dilataron de ira antes de calmarse y luego miró a Thalia: "Está bien ... siempre podríamos convocarlo".**

"No, no puedes ~!" Percy cantó con una sonrisa.

**Hizo un gesto hacia una pequeña piscina detrás de él mientras seguía mirando a Thalia, "Solo pídele que venga a ti, Thalía y los dejaremos a todos, incluso a Artemisa, vivir".**

"¿Pensé que tus hijos eran buenos para mentir?" Apolo le susurró a Hermes, quien simplemente le dirigió una mirada "no genial". El dios del sol levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

**_¡Mierda! _****Naruto gritó en su cabeza mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia el Titán. No se dejó engañar, sabía cuán inteligente era Atlas y, para ser general, tenía que serlo. Este tipo no era tan musculoso como algunos dibujos animados modernos o cómics lo hicieron parecer. Era una fuerza a tener en cuenta y cuando llegara el momento, iría por el Titán. Corta la cabeza de la serpiente y el resto morirá con ella.**

"Incluso en su condición, iría a la peor área de la pelea", Artemis frunció el ceño mientras dejaba de leer. Se volvió hacia su gemelo y agregó: "Parece algo que harías".

Apolo se encogió de hombros, cierto que si algo así sucedía.

**"¿Por qué tendría que llamarlo?" Thalia preguntó confundida.**

**Luke resopló, "¡Por mucho que a ambos no nos guste, eres la hija de Zeus! Tendría que aparecer en tu llamada".**

Zeus frunció el ceño ante la verdad en la declaración del niño.

**Zoë y Naruto compartieron una mirada antes de que Naruto volviera a mirar a Atlas, que vio esto y su sonrisa cayó en un ceño pensativo. Naruto sabía que el Titán estaba tratando de averiguar por qué lo que ya sabían: Bessie no iba a venir si Thalia lo llamaba. El Ofiotauro era demasiado leal a Percy para que nadie más pudiera llamar al rescate.**

"Un niño y su vaca marina", dijo Thalia dramáticamente con un suspiro antes de estallar en risitas.

"Oh, cállate", Percy hizo un puchero ante su rostro risueño.

**"¡Luego de que lo haga, podríamos matarlo y obtener el poder de destruir a los olímpicos!" Luke exclamó con una sonrisa, "Piénsalo, Thalía, ¡finalmente podrías obtener una venganza por convertirte en un árbol durante siete años!"**

Thalia frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, desterrando esos dolorosos pensamientos de su cabeza.

**Thalia lo pensó, y es cierto que mucho poder sonaba muy tentador. Entonces se le ocurrió un nuevo pensamiento y ella preguntó vacilante: "¿Sabía que sabía que yo era ese árbol cuando lo envenenó?"**

Thalia apretó los dientes. Lo sabía, tenía que haberlo sabido.

**La sonrisa de Luke cayó lentamente antes de sacudir la cabeza. "¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Solo llama al Ofiotauro y podremos arreglarlo todo!"**

**"Lo sabías ... ¡ _Sabías_ que aún estaba vivo cuando me envenenaste! ¡ERES HIJO DE PERRA!" Thalia rugió, cargando contra él con su lanza. Luke apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para detenerlo con su espada.**

Hermes frunció los labios ante el comentario de la madre de Luke, pero lo dejó ir ya que Thalia tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada.

Thalia apretó los puños y observó la escena.

**El proverbial arma fue disparada y Atlas se puso de pie, agarrando la jabalina apoyada contra su asiento mientras los tres arqueros soltaban sus flechas hacia él. Con un simple movimiento de su lanza, las flechas se rompieron. Los hombros de Naruto se desplomaron ante la acción.**

**"Aw hombre ... Esa fue mi última flecha de trueno", se quejó antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar el gran golpe que el Titán hizo con su arma. Poniendo su mano derecha vacía detrás de su cabeza, Naruto volteó hacia atrás para aterrizar al lado de Percy, doblando su arco y agarrando su muñeca derecha.**

"Y así comienza", dijo Ares con una sonrisa emocionada.

**"¡Rugid por mí, Kyubi no Kitsune!" Exclamó Naruto, haciendo que aparecieran su escudo y su espada, aunque las marcas habían pasado de un dorado brillante a un rojo rubí. Desenvainando la espada, Percy notó que la espada también había cambiado. Era más largo, aunque solo fuera una pulgada, y se había vuelto más parecido a un colmillo que a una espada cuando salió de la vaina. Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa.**

"Malvado", Leo sonrió ante el diseño.

"¿Cómo cambia?" Annabeth preguntó con asombro.

"Tal vez es condicional de la bestia en el brazalete", sugirió su madre.

**"Tengo que amar los planes de contingencia", dijo jovialmente antes de mirar hacia el futuro, "¡Pato!"**

**Percy lo hizo, levantándose para usar apenas Riptide para desviar la espada de la lanza de Atlas. Naruto corrió hacia adelante, bajando su espada antes de balancearse hacia arriba. Atlas atrapó la hoja en su mano desnuda, sacándola del adolescente antes de arrojarla a un lado. Cuando rebotó en la pared, la espada retumbó y Naruto sintió que la sangre se desvanecía de su piel cuando Atlas trajo su lanza hacia atrás.**

"No es un espadachín", gruñó Ares.

"Bueno, Atlas tiene una piel de piedra y es muy bueno para pelear", dijo Apolo en defensa de su hijo, "Además, Naruto es mucho más un tipo de arco".

**"Como me han dicho, dicen hoy, ¡bate!" Atlas anunció con una sonrisa salvaje antes de balancear su lanza en un corte de revés. Naruto fue golpeado con el lado plano de la lanza y enviado a aterrizar junto a Artemisa.**

"Mierda", Apolo maldijo con una mueca.

Artemisa frunció el ceño al verlo.

**"Sobrino", gruñó la diosa. Naruto gimió y lentamente se puso de rodillas. Él entrecerró los ojos cuando las flechas de Phoebe se desviaron antes de que la empalaran en el estómago.**

"No", Thalia jadeó cuando Artemisa se detuvo en estado de shock, antes de prepararse para continuar.

**Apretando el puño, Naruto se levantó y corrió hacia adelante, saltando y atrapando al Cazador cuando la arrojaban de la lanza. Su impulso hizo que cayera al suelo sobre su espalda.**

**"Ugh, ¿qué comes?" bromeó ligeramente, obteniendo un débil resoplido del Cazador.**

"Definitivamente un hijo de Apolo", dijo Artemisa, pero su voz estaba llena de preocupación por su Cazador.

Los semidioses podían sentir la tensión en la historia solo mientras llenaba la cámara.

**La recostó en el suelo, moviéndose para arrodillarse junto a ella y colocando sus manos sobre su herida.**

**"D-No ... Preocúpate por ... yo", protestó Phoebe, "Ayuda ... Ellos".**

**"Prometí que nadie iba a morir", regresó Naruto con una determinación furiosa en sus ojos mientras cambiaba el chakra de Kyu a sus manos, "Y _nunca_ rompo promesas. Ese es mi nindo: mi forma ninja".**

"Lindo, pero todos mueren en la guerra, chico. No puedes detenerlo", dijo Ares en un tono cínico.

"Kit, si haces esto-", **la oración de Naruto cortó la advertencia de Kyu.**

**_"Apolo, glorioso señor del sol,_**

**_Ayúdame a sanar lo que se ha hecho._**

**_Apolo, maestro de medicina y salud,_**

**_Ayúdame sin oraciones durante esta batalla y te daré mi riqueza recientemente ganada "._**

**Un brillo dorado rodeó las manos ya rojas de Naruto y las presionó contra el estómago de Phoebe. La niña gritó de dolor cuando el potente chakra presionó contra su herida, manipulando su sangre y órganos sin envenenarla como lo habría hecho sin la bendición de Apolo.**

"Para que pueda usar la curación demoníaca junto con la bendición de Apolo para los demás", dijo Athena intrigada.

"Parece que sí", estuvo de acuerdo el padre, preguntándose cuál era la riqueza.

"Al menos Phoebe estará bien por ahora", dijo Artemis con un ligero suspiro, pero aún estaba en el aire hasta que la batalla terminó.

**Naruto apretó la mandíbula cuando escuchó el sonido de la espada de Percy contra la lanza de Atlas, tratando de curar a Phoebe rápidamente sin arruinar nada.**

**Cuando terminó, Phoebe se había desmayado y Percy corría hacia él, con El General pisándole los talones. Naruto logró apartar a Phoebe del camino del adolescente más joven, pero fue golpeado por Atlas cuando trató de frenar al Titán que lo perseguía.**

Se escucharon gritos en la comba ante la imagen en la pantalla.

**Naruto fue arrojado de vuelta a la pared de la caverna y se dejó caer al suelo con un gemido. Atlas balanceó su lanza, apenas logrando cortar ligeramente la espalda de Percy y hacer que tropezara. Esto permitió a Atlas poner menos distancia entre él y el semidiós.**

Poseidón se aferró a su trono con fuerza, su rostro en piedra pero estaba claramente preocupado por su hijo.

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza, gimiendo cuando una vez más se puso de pie, mirando a Percy y Atlas. Percy parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para levantar su espada mientras Atlas levantaba su lanza.**

"Gracias a un cierto gilipollas", escupió Percy mientras se volteaba hacia Ares, dando una mirada fulminante. El dios simplemente se encogió de hombros sin cuidado.

Sin embargo, Poseidón parecía listo para abofetear a una perra. Una perra de guerra, eso es.

**Con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruto actuó antes de que su cerebro pudiera alcanzar su plan. La otra batalla en la cueva se detuvo cuando los dos combatientes escucharon una palabra familiar gritada.**

"¡HIRAISHIN!"

**Percy cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la maldición de Ares no se iba a levantar pronto y aceptó su destino. Escuchó el sonido de algo parecido al cuero y / o carne que se cortaba e hizo una mueca. Después de unos pocos segundos tensos, Percy abrió los ojos y sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo. De pie frente a él, de espaldas al Titán, Naruto estaba con esa maldita sonrisa molesta pero amigable en su rostro. Llevaba la chaqueta del León Nemean y su escudo cayó al suelo.**

Los ojos se abrieron ante la escena.

"No", dijo Apolo al ver la imagen sangrienta.

Algunos de los semidioses miraron hacia otro lado, tristes ante la vista.

Thalia miró triste a la pantalla por su otra; incluso con alguien genial a su lado, ella todavía lo perdió. Quizás el amor realmente no era para ella después de todo.

**"Hazme un favor, Jackson. No mueras", dijo mientras tosía sangre de color púrpura antes de caer a un lado, revelando la gran herida que recibió y el estado arruinado de la chaqueta aparentemente impenetrable.**

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron. Todo por él, maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre fue para él? Apretó los dientes con rabia y apretó los puños, siseando, "Joder".

**Atlas sonrió, arrojando la sangre de amatista en su lanza a un lado antes de patear el cuerpo del rubio más abajo en la caverna, aterrizando una vez más cerca de Artemisa. La Diosa lanzó un pequeño grito de rabia al ver el cadáver de la adolescente aterrizar cerca de ella, en parte debido a que se parecía _mucho_ a Apolo en su forma natural, y en parte porque era uno de los primeros hombres que cuidaba en más de un milenios**

Apolo bajó la mirada solemnemente mientras Artemisa respiraba y continuaba, con la imagen temblorosa jugando en su mente. No había duda de que era algo que la perseguiría por un tiempo.

**"Creo que contaré _eso_ como la primera víctima de la guerra", se rió Atlas mientras giraba su lanza, "Hora de la segunda".**

"Pero él lo prometió", murmuró Thalia para sí misma. Él prometió. Ella ... su otra! Ella rápidamente agregó a sus pensamientos.

**La mente de Percy estaba acelerada, tratando de descubrir por qué Naruto acaba de dar su vida para salvarlo.**

**" _Eres como solía ser_ ". La voz de Apolo hizo eco en su cabeza.**

**" _Entiendes la lección que más aprecio: 'los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus preciosas personas son peores que la basura'_ ", dijo Naruto.**

**" _Naruto no estaba ... no siempre estuvo como está ahora_ " _,_ intervino Grover.**

**" _Tiene experiencia en animar a los niños y hacer que lo vean como un hermano mayor_ " _,_ comentó Apollo una vez más.**

**" _Tú y yo sabemos que Naruto te está buscando_ " _, se_ escuchó a sí mismo decir Percy.**

**" _Juro por el Styx que para cuando el sol se centre en el cielo, la tía Arte volverá a casa y nuestra búsqueda habrá terminado sin una sola muerte: ¡y nunca rompo mi palabra, porque ese es mi Nindo, mi Camino Ninja!_ "Proclamó la voz decidida de Naruto.**

"Pérdida de un flashback", murmuró Ares, obteniendo algunas miradas sucias que ignoró.

**El charco de agua junto a Thalia y Luke se disparó repentinamente y corrió para golpear la espalda de Atlas, obligándolo a volar de frente a la pared.**

"Ahí está ese gatillo", silbó Nico.

"Golpeando a Atlas contra una pared, agradable", se rió Leo.

**Percy tenía una expresión de determinación enojada en su rostro, ya que si bien no se llevaba bien con Naruto y el rubio lo molestaba, se unían. Naruto era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, uno que lo atrapó y lo levantó cuando cayó, el hermano que deseaba cuando era más joven.**

"Aw, Percy quiere un hermano mayor", bromeó Thalia, tratando de aligerar un poco el estado de ánimo.

"Todos los niños piensan eso de vez en cuando", respondió Percy mientras rodaba los ojos, su pie rebotaba en el suelo, ansioso por escuchar más.

**Pueden ser de otra manera según la sangre, pero esta búsqueda demostró que la sangre no siempre es más espesa que el agua, el agua en este caso son los lazos de los hermanos. La maldición de Ares se desvaneció y los ojos verdes de Percy parecieron brillar mientras saltaba, aterrizando en el agua todavía corriendo y "patinaba" hacia Atlas. Llevando su antigua espada sobre sus hombros, Percy se balanceó con un rugido de ira.**

"Vaya, ya sabes, nunca antes había visto a un Percy enojado", dijo Piper.

"No es bonito, eso es seguro", atestiguó Annabeth de hecho.

"Estoy aquí", Percy hizo un puchero.

"Lo sé." Fue la descarada respuesta de su novia.

**Su primer golpe logró cortar profundamente la parte posterior del enorme hombro izquierdo del Titán, haciendo que Atlas lanzara un grito de dolor y furia. Percy volvió a subir su espada sobre su otro hombro, cortando la espalda del Titán. Percy trajo a Riptide de vuelta en preparación para atravesar la espalda del Titán mientras sus instintos gritaban para que él terminara.**

Poseidón aplaudió a su hijo mientras algunos de los dioses parecían impresionados por la combinación de dos golpes.

**La mano de Atlas se movió y atrapó la espada de una manera que uno pensaría imposible, la ira de Percy se drenó y se convirtió en incredulidad cuando el Titán se obligó a darse la vuelta y mirar al chico.**

"Aumento de la ira", dijo Hazel débilmente.

**El agua corriendo se detuvo abruptamente cuando Percy fue golpeado por el puño gigante de Atlas justo en el estómago, enviándolo a través de la caverna para aterrizar de espaldas cerca de Thalia y Luke.**

"Está bien, ow", dijo Percy por el otro.

"Un gran golpe", murmuró Jason con una mueca.

**La niña gritó y se giró para atacar al Titán, solo para ser retenida por su amiga que estaba en un estrangulamiento de bloqueo del brazo, del que inmediatamente luchó para salir.**

**"¡Poco advenedizo!" Atlas gruñó cuando el agua que lo rodeaba se estrelló contra el suelo, y su controlador quedó sin aliento del golpe. El Titán del Oeste irrumpió hacia adelante, planeando terminar esa plaga que intentó ahogarlo, cuando una mano se aferró a su tobillo.**

"¡Mierda, vete niño!" Hermes dijo sorprendido.

Thalia sintió que su esperanza aumentaba, pero fue solo por un momento fugaz de lo que vino después.

**"Déjalos ... solos ..." Naruto tosió mientras colgaba del pie de Atlas.**

**Mirando hacia abajo, la furia de Atlas creció, ya que el rubio que estaba seguro estaba muerto, lo miró con desafío y sangre púrpura acumulada alrededor de su boca. Levantando su otro pie hacia atrás, Atlas pateó al adolescente en la cara con un enojo, "¡Quítate de encima, semidiós!"**

"Vamos chico, no dejes que eso termine", dijo Apolo en voz baja. Incluso si este niño no era real aquí, estaba en otro lugar, y lo estaba matando al ver esto.

**Naruto rodó y aterrizó sobre su espalda, con el pecho agitado y su escudo demasiado lejos, no es que eso hiciera una diferencia a este ritmo. Él tosió sangre púrpura una vez más, alzando débilmente una mano hacia su barbilla, tomando un poco de sangre con sus dedos antes de mirarla. Lanzando una risa seca, Naruto sintió que su cabeza giraba hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.**

**_Hecho por una estatua de gran tamaño y el pequeño traidor pálido ... esto parece muy familiar de alguna manera,_**** pensó pensando en el plan de Pein y la deserción de Sasuke. Tosió de nuevo y su visión se volvió borrosa antes de oscurecerse.**

**_Papá ... M ... Lo siento ..._**

**La respiración de Naruto se detuvo y su cabeza cayó a un lado.**

Todos inclinaron un poco la cabeza hacia el niño del sol. Apolo parecía tan brillante como un trozo de carbón, con los ojos en el suelo.

Thalia parecía triste. Después de verlo en esta historia, pensó que su otro podría encontrar la felicidad fuera de la Cacería. No la malinterpreten, le encantaba ser una cazadora, pero incluso ella tenía momentos en los que esperaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

**Los ojos azules con diseños similares al sol alrededor de las pupilas se abrieron de golpe, las pupilas se contrajeron con la cantidad de luz con la que se despertó. Naruto parpadeó varias veces antes de sentarse con un gemido, rodando el cuello mientras lo hacía. Luego echó un vistazo a su entorno y tarareó.**

**"Esto ... Esto no se parece a Elysium", murmuró antes de ponerse de pie. Mirándose, descubrió que llevaba una túnica blanca con un pañuelo amarillo alrededor del cuello y una faja amarilla similar alrededor de la cintura. Sandalias similares a las de los olímpicos cubrían sus pies y llevaban brazaletes adornados con soles griegos.**

"Oh, elegante", Afrodita evaluó críticamente.

"Sí, no es Elysium", dijo Hades con el ceño fruncido. El niño murió; él debería estar esperando que su bote sea juzgado.

**"Eso es en parte porque esto _no es_ Elysium", dijo una voz sorprendentemente similar a la suya con una risita, haciendo que Naruto se diera la vuelta para encontrar a quien hablara. El orador era solo unos centímetros más alto que el rubio, con el mismo tono de cabello y ojos. Sin embargo, su rostro era mucho más estrecho, y solo llevaba una bufanda azul real, lo que parecía una falda blanca con una faja azul, y las mismas sandalias y brazaletes que llevaba Naruto. El parecido sonrió, sus mejillas sin bigotes eran la única diferencia entre los dos, y extendió una mano, "¡Encantado de conocerte finalmente, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"**

"¿Quién es ese?" Percy preguntó.

"Shh", le dijo Annabeth mientras escuchaba ansiosamente.

Los dioses murmuraban un poco, preguntándose por qué esta persona parecía tan familiar.

**"J-Solo Uzumaki", respondió Naruto suavemente, lentamente extendiendo la mano y agarrando la mano de su compañero, "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?"**

**"A tiempo, a tiempo", dijo el otro rubio, retrayendo su mano y entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. Luego caminó alrededor de Naruto, mirándolo de arriba abajo, antes de pararse frente al rubio con otra sonrisa, "¡Te ves bien, Kid!"**

"Sí, no es espeluznante". Leo se burló con un movimiento de cabeza, "Un extraño al azar me dice que me veo bien. Es una buena conversación".

**"... No me balanceo de esa manera", dijo el adolescente con expresión inexpresiva, haciendo reír a su conocido desconocido.**

**Después de calmarse, el joven desconocido sonrió una vez más, "sé que no sé muchas cosas sobre usted Usted.. _Amas_ ramen hasta el punto de que es poco saludable, lo mismo con el color naranja; quería ser Hokage más de cualquier cosa hasta que llegues a los Estados Unidos; te encanta moverte rápido de cualquier manera que puedas; harás cualquier cosa por tus amigos y familiares; y piensas que estás muerto ".**

"Preciso", dijo Apolo antes de que la última línea lo golpeara y sus ojos salieran, "Espera, ¿ _cree_ que está muerto?"

"Sí, aparentemente esta persona dice que no lo es", dijo Artemis después de verificar la línea. Sintió cierto alivio por su otro y por el hermano que la llenaba.

**"¿Qué, estás diciendo que no?" Preguntó Naruto. El joven sonrió y se tocó el costado de la nariz.**

**"Eso sería revelador ~!" cantó, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. Palmeando al adolescente en el hombro, el joven continuó: "¡Ah, relájate, Kid! ¿Por qué tan serio? ¿Qué le pasó al bromista? ¿Creció?"**

"Este tipo sabe demasiado sobre él", declaró Jason con el ceño fruncido.

**"Tenía que hacerlo después de que le dieran una misión," gruñó Naruto molesto.**

**"Bueno, no es necesario ser un mocoso, solo estaba jugando", dijo el joven con una sonrisa, "Estás muy confundido".**

"Curveball del día, todos estamos en este momento", dijo Piper con impaciencia.

**"Bueno, sí, ¿no estaba muerto?" Preguntó Naruto, harto de no obtener respuestas directas.**

"¡Todos lo somos!"

**"Lo estabas ... hace siete años", dijo el joven con una sonrisa. El joven rubio levantó las manos y movió los dedos, "Ahora estás en el Desvanecimiento. ¡Ooooo! ¡Qué miedo!"**

"¿El desvanecimiento?" Nico preguntó, y se volvió hacia su padre, "¿Qué es eso?"

"Nunca he oído hablar de ese término", respondió el rico con el ceño fruncido.

**"¿Es todo una broma para ti?" Le preguntó Naruto a su compañero rubio.**

**"Solo cuando puedo hacerlo así", fue la réplica. La sonrisa del adolescente no se apagó, "Pero esa no es la pregunta que quiere que se responda".**

**"¡Quiero saber dónde estoy y quién eres tú!" Naruto reiteró.**

**"No, no lo haces ~!" cantó el joven mientras se recostaba y se relajaba en el suelo, "Inténtalo de nuevo".**

**"¡Sí!" Espetó Naruto.**

**"¡No, no lo haces!"**

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Hermes preguntó con un gemido.

**"¡Sí!"**

"Sí, lo van a hacer", suspiró Percy con incredulidad.

**"¡No!"**

**"¡Si!"**

**"Nuh-uh".**

**"¡Si!"**

**"¡Nein!"**

"¿Alemán?" Nico preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

**"¡Si!"**

**"¡Yeeee-no!"**

**"DIOS MÁS ARRIBA, ¿ME DICERÁS DONDE ESTOY Y QUIÉN ERES, PARA QUE PUEDA VOLVER Y SALVAR A MIS AMIGOS?" Explotó Naruto.**

"Existe ese límite", se rió Hades.

**El adolescente lo miró por un momento antes de que su sonrisa se ensanchara y sus similares ojos llenos de sol brillaran.**

**"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?" El adolescente preguntó antes de levantarse del suelo. Su brazo izquierdo cruzó su estómago y su derecha cruzó sobre su espalda en una reverencia, "¡Nombre es Helios! Hijo de Hyperion, hermano de Selene. Y bienvenido a la parte más profunda de tu alma, The Fade".**

El silencio llenó la cámara ante la proclamación.

"¡No es de extrañar que se vea tan familiar!" Apolo gritó mientras golpeaba un puño en su palma abierta.

"Realmente había olvidado cómo se veía", agregó Artemis. En silencio se preguntó dónde estaba la hermana del Dios desvaído.

"Pequeño bastardo," gruñó Ares.

Hefesto le sonrió a su amigo mientras su 'esposa' suspiró soñadora al ver al chico del sol.

Los otros dioses estaban hablando entre ellos acerca de esta revelación mientras los semidioses estaban boquiabiertos de que un Dios desvanecido estaba hablando con el protagonista no tan muerto.

**Naruto miró boquiabierto al joven, su boca intentaba y no podía hacer palabras coherentes. Después de un momento de esto, logró pronunciar la palabra correcta: "¿Qué?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Felicitaciones, Naruto, eres el afortunado miembro del club 'Soy un Dios reencarnado'!" Helios dijo con una sonrisa.**

Por segunda vez, la cámara quedó en silencio.

"¿Es eso posible?" Percy le susurró a Annabeth, pero estaba demasiado en estado de shock que no pudo responder.

Apolo se miró la entrepierna y se dio unas palmaditas mientras susurraba elogios: "Buen trabajo, muchachos".

Los dioses restantes solo estaban boquiabiertos, sin saber qué decir junto con sus sorprendidos hijos.

"Al menos entendemos al 'Heredero del Sol' en el título", dijo Athena después de un momento, todavía sorprendida por algo que nunca pensó posible.

**"... Lord Hades tiene algunas ideas retorcidas en los campos de castigo", murmuró Naruto.**

"Incluso yo no podía pensar en eso", admitió Hades.

**Luego fue pellizcado y miró a Helios como si tuviera dos cabezas, "¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"**

**"¿Lo sentiste?" el dios anterior preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Naruto abrió la boca y luego se detuvo. No lo sintió. Si esto fuera un castigo, tan pronto como se diera cuenta de ese hecho, habría sido colocado en un entorno mucho más doloroso.**

"Cierto," asintió Nico.

**Y como eso no sucedió, eso significaba ... eso significaba ...**

**"Santo. Mierda".**

"Tal lenguaje," Hestia frunció el ceño.

**"Me _encanta_ esa frase", dijo Helios con una sonrisa, "¡Está tan mal, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo! Sin embargo, realmente debe molestar a Hestia. Ese tipo de mojigata".**

Hestia chilló ante eso. Helios, incluso muerto, todavía era un poco problemático. ¡Como se atreve!

**"E-Realmente eres Helios, ¿verdad, esto no es una broma?" Preguntó Naruto con cautela. El antiguo dios asintió con orgullo y Naruto solo lo miró antes de hablar de nuevo, "Mierda".**

**Helios se rió y le sonrió al adolescente, "Creo que hemos llegado al punto de que esto es digno de 'mierda santa', Naruto".**

"No, no realmente no. Puedes decirlo varias veces más", confesó Hermes mientras se deslizaba en su trono, totalmente confundido y asombrado.

**"Entonces, ¿por qué yo?" Preguntó Naruto después de que él reuniera sus pensamientos. Helios arqueó una ceja y Naruto explicó: "¿Por qué soy _yo en_ quien reencarnaste?"**

"Bueno, eres mi hijo, eres increíble, mis genes son increíbles ... ¡y esto acaba de suceder! ¡Cabeza canónica!" Apolo vitoreó y se levantó, bailando alegremente.

"Compórtate", regañó Artemisa, pero todavía estaba fuera de sí por la pura sorpresa que esto trajo.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esto es demasiado increíble para **_NO_** obtener el baile de la victoria!"

**"Bueno, para empezar, no tuve otra opción de reencarnación hasta hace unos quinientos años", dijo Helios rascándose la mejilla tímidamente, "No fue hasta que Lady Order decidió que la única forma de detener el Caos era luchar contra el Caos". de su lado. Y no era como si pudiera elegir en quién reencarnar ".**

El aliento de los dioses se encogió ante la mención de Orden y Caos.

"La Primera Edad", susurró Annabeth con asombro.

**"¿Guh?" Fue la respuesta inteligente de Naruto.**

**"Bonito efecto sonoro de confusión", Helios felicitó. El Dios Desvanecido aclaró: "Pero lo que quiero decir es que todo este Titán V. Dioses es en realidad un juego de ajedrez entre Caos y Orden, los verdaderos gobernantes del universo.**

Zeus se movió en su trono, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Un _juego_ ?" musitó Poseidón con disgusto.

Hades pareció hervir a fuego lento con este detalle.

**Sin embargo, con lo que ha estado haciendo Percy Jackson, Order decidió que necesitaba otro as en el hoyo y te sacó de las Tierras Ocultas para activar su plan de contingencia.**

"Percy ... Percy Jackson, ¿un _as_ para la encarnación de Order? Estoy perdida", admitió Thalia, con las manos en el aire.

**Contigo en juego, toda la profecía de los Siete Héroes se cancela**

"¡¿Qué?!" Piper exclamó, Jason y Leo parecían sorprendidos y Hazel farfullaba sorprendida. Percy y Annabeth se miraron con preocupación.

"Pero, pero ¿qué nos pasa si no hay Profecía de los Siete?" La hija del amor preguntó con miedo, volviéndose hacia Jason, que todavía estaba pensando en el hecho.

"¿Estamos, vamos a quedarnos donde estábamos?" Leo preguntó, el miedo lo llenaba.

"No lo sé", habló el hijo de Júpiter, como si tragara algo agrio. No le gustó en absoluto.

**y el plan de Chaos, que es divertido en sí mismo porque uno pensaría que hizo las cosas al azar, está jodido ".**

Percy se volvió hacia su padre y le preguntó: "¿Entonces no Gaia ahora?"

"Parece que sí", Poseidón asintió.

Apolo silbó, toda su historia conocida cambió solo por su hijo ... ¡Genial!

**"Espera ... ¿estás diciendo que estoy ... se _supone que_ no debo estar vivo?" Preguntó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**"Oh, no, se supone que debes estar vivo, simplemente nunca se suponía que debías volver a las Guerras Olímpicas hasta después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi", respondió Helios.**

**"F-Cuarta Guerra Shinobi?" Preguntó Naruto, palideciendo rápidamente.**

"Oh, Helios, eres un imbécil", Apolo soltó una carcajada; echaba de menos a su viejo amigo! Pero ahora estaba de vuelta en su hijo, la mejor dimensión de la historia.

**"Sí, no puedo decirte mucho porque supuestamente está sucediendo en este momento, pero puedo decir que se mezclará con esta guerra y los resultados no serán bonitos", gruñó Helios antes de sonreír, "Pero volvamos a lo que es importante. Por qué nos reunimos tú y yo ".**

"Dile," Zeus hizo pasar a su hija para que continuara.

**"Tengo la sensación de que esto va a resultar en un aumento de poder de algún tipo", murmuró Naruto, "pero ese tipo de cosas siempre vienen con una trampa".**

"De hecho, la mayoría de los animes prueban esto", Apolo asintió entendiendo.

"Todos sus otros poderes han tenido un costo. ¿Me pregunto cuál será este?" Leo preguntó.

"¿Quién sabe?" Nico respondió, interesado en lo que iba a suceder.

**"Sí, ¡la trampa es que Zeus va a estar haciendo un montón de control de daños bebé!" Helios cantó alegremente**

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Zeus gritó sorprendido.

"Oh Helios, tan encantador como siempre", dijo Hades con una risita.

"Creo que este se convirtió en mi libro favorito actual", dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa.

¡El Rey de los Dioses fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos, los traidores!

**Cuando comenzó a brillar, "¡El Sol ha vuelto! ¡Nadie puede detenerme ahora!"**

"¡Amén a eso, mi hermano de otra madre!" Apolo volvió a contestar alegremente.

**"¿Qué?" Repitió Naruto, cubriéndose los ojos cuando Helios se volvió más brillante, "¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Si necesitas un impulso, ¡solo dame un grito!" Helios gritó. Cuando la luz se volvió cegadora, Helios levantó los brazos y gritó: "¡Ahora, vamos a encenderla!"**

"¿Por qué siento que se acaba de convertir en la línea más épica de la historia de todos los tiempos?" Hermes preguntó.

"Porque lo hizo", Apolo sonrió con picardía, "¡Estoy usando eso! Gracias Helios, incluso cuando te has vuelto loco".

Artemis gimió; Tenía la sensación de que esto no iba a terminar bien.

**En los pocos milisegundos que Naruto se había ido, Luke sostenía a Thalia golpeándola, habiéndola atrapado en una nueva bodega que la disuadiría de tratar de sorprenderlo.**

Thalia gruñó por bajar la guardia con los puños cerrados.

**y Atlas estaba pisando fuerte hacia el lento aumento de Percy. Phoebe casi había vuelto de la inconsciencia y Zoë estaba usando su arco para ponerse de pie. Atlas estaba a solo unos pasos de Percy cuando sintió el primer pulso y se detuvo. Lentamente, casi mecánicamente, el Titán de la Resistencia se dio la vuelta y abrió mucho los ojos.**

La fiesta de observación esperó paciente por lo que sucedería.

**El cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a brillar, la sangre púrpura se convirtió en una sustancia similar a la niebla mientras su cuerpo se calentaba. Finalmente, el brillo se hizo tan brillante que incluso el Titán tuvo que levantar una mano para protegerse los ojos.**

"Te lo da, Mancha Solar", se rió Ares, mientras que Apolo sonrió. Su hijo realmente lo hizo ahora.

**Otro pulso de energía se extendió por la montaña, haciendo tropezar a los pocos que estaban de pie mientras los empujaba mientras arrastraba a los que intentaban recuperar su fuerza. El brillo dorado rodeó a Percy, Artemisa y Phoebe, haciéndolos sentir más cálidos que nunca, no como si estuviese caliente por el sol, sino que los consolara en un abrazo.**

"Bueno, un abrazo en el caso de Percy", bromeó Hazel, riéndose de los demás.

**Atlas bajó el brazo y mostró los dientes ante lo que vio: "¡Imposible! ¡Te desvaneciste hace eones!"**

"¡Cómelo cara de piedra! ¡El Sol ha vuelto, y mejor que nunca!" El actual Dios del Sol declaró un locutor de un combate de boxeo.

**Los pocos que pudieron seguir su mirada y los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron en estado de shock. Luke y Thalia estaban compartiendo la misma mirada de sorpresa que había en el rostro de Percy. El rubio una vez sangrante y magullado que yacía cerca de Artemisa se había ido, en su lugar, un adolescente cubierto de fuego dorado con varias runas griegas azules que le recorrían los brazos, las piernas y el pecho. En el centro de su cabeza estaba el símbolo del Olimpo, que brillaba con un azul brillante.**

"Ahora tiene _calor_ ", dijo Apolo mientras sonreía salvajemente.

"Cojo", dijo su hermano menor, pero aún sonrió. Que _era_ un espectáculo épico.

"Oh, él lo logra bien", admitió Afrodita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ahora no", le dijo Artemisa a su compañera Diosa antes de que continuara leyendo.

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y la coloración cambió, con todo su ojo principalmente dorado mientras dos soles azules centrados en las esferas. Su boca se arqueó hacia arriba en una sonrisa y arrojó el plumero impenetrable que llevaba. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, Naruto sacó un pequeño pergamino y lo abrió, quitando el sello de su vieja chaqueta que le dio su padre. Colocándose y tirando el pergamino, la habitación se hizo una cantidad impresionante de grados más cálidos, y las llamas cambiaron de rojo a azul mientras las runas cambiaban de su piel a la chaqueta.**

"Scratch que, _ahora_ él es el _más caliente_ Thang ya _caliente_ y se puso todo de su padre McSmexy.!" El Dios de las Artes se reía a carcajadas.

**" _Intentemos esto de nuevo, Atlas_ " _,_ comenzó Naruto, su voz se hizo eco de la de Helios mientras ponía su puño derecho en su mano izquierda abierta, "La _primera vez que peleaste con Helios, te dieron tu trasero._**

"Lo que sacudió", Ares atestiguó mientras recordaba la pelea.

**_Peleaste conmigo y me patearon el trasero._**

"Pero también fuiste envenenada", Thalia se defendió rápidamente, pero se sonrojó por lo rápido que lo hizo. Algunos se rieron a su alrededor. Ella gimió; ella estaba llegando muy lejos en esto!

**_Es hora de la tercera ronda: ¡el ganador se lo lleva todo! _****"**

"¡Ding Ding!" Percy se llenó de alegría, este iba a ser un juego de pelota completamente nuevo.

"Arty, ¡lee rápidamente el próximo capítulo!" Apolo instó ansiosamente, los demás en la sala asintieron junto con él.

* * *

Frank jadeó cuando cruzó el límite estatal de Delaware no hace más de una hora cuando comenzó la noche.

Iñigo era un pequeño bastardo persistente, el romano le dio eso.

Frank había hecho principalmente tácticas de guerrilla en el ejército de jerbos que lo perseguían por todo Maryland.

¿Pero ahora?

"¡Ahi esta!" gritó un chillido.

Frank se dio la vuelta y les sonrió, incluso saludando con la mano mientras tiraba de una línea, y cajas sobre cajas aplastaron a sus pequeños enemigos.

Ahora estaba en el cerrado Christiana Mall, y había colocado algunas trampas en Macy's. Rápidamente salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la tienda de caza general.

Era hora de ir a Rambo con estas pequeñas pepitas de turd.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

* * *

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el impulso de su hermano gemelo, Artemis continuó mientras la cámara ansiaba más.

**En Olympus, el consejo estaba rugiendo de acusaciones y preguntas.**

"Entonces, ¿básicamente solo otro martes?" Hermes preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Afrodita estaba acusando a Ares de usar esta trama para meterse con sus propios planes,**

Afrodita jadeó y fulminó con la mirada a Ares. El dios de la guerra levantó las manos y rápidamente dijo: "¡No soy tan estúpido!"

**para diversión de Hefesto;**

El Dios Smith rió mientras recibía una mirada de Ares.

**Las serpientes de Hermes, George y Martha, discutían en voz alta hasta el punto de que el sello de Naruto era inútil, lo que le daba dolor de cabeza al pobre mensajero, ya que estaba justo en su oído;**

"¡Así que hizo algo para mí! Oh, bendita sea su corazón ... Ahora, ¿cómo viajar dimensiones?" Hermes se preguntó pensando.

**Poseidón y Atenea volvieron de nuevo a su discusión sobre Atenas;**

Dichos dioses se miraron el uno al otro, inmediatamente apartándose el uno del otro con un resoplido.

**Hera y Hestia se preguntaban en voz alta si esto significaba que Selene o Eos estaban esperando ser encontrados;**

"Ciertamente sería interesante verlos una vez más, mejor que Helios". Hestia hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras Hera asintió con la cabeza mientras daba una pequeña y divertida risa ante la declaración infantil de su hermana mayor.

**Apolo estaba cantando con orgullo a un aburrido Dionisio que era debido a su "genética increíble" que su viejo amigo había regresado en la forma de su hijo;**

Dionisio gimió; Podía sentir las divagaciones de Apolo desde aquí.

"Así que básicamente todos mis cantos hace unos minutos", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

"Apolo, cállate", dijo Zeus a su hijo, molesto por las constantes interrupciones.

"Bien vale." Dijo el Dios del Sol con un puchero y cruzó los brazos infantilmente.

**y Demeter interrogaba a Hades lo mejor que podía, mientras que la mayor de las Tres Grandes simplemente la ignoraba.**

Deméter se revolvió un poco ante eso.

Hades se rió de su desgracia como cierto personaje de Simpson calvo y amante de las donas.

**Zeus se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz mientras su cabeza palpitaba de dolor.**

Zeus asintió con la cabeza al otro, entendiendo completamente.

**Desde esa primera ola de poder familiar, cada inmortal dejó de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y regresó al Olimpo. Poseidón, que se ocupaba del Ofiotauro y el Sátiro Grover Underwood, abandonó su reino para regresar al sentir al Dios caído, aunque ahora su antigua rivalidad había comenzado una vez que surgieron los argumentos. E incluso el estoico Hades, que estaba ayudando a Perséfone a evitar que Kushina abandonara el Inframundo para ayudar a su hijo, regresó, pero no antes de ordenarle a Cerberus que se sentara sobre la mujer para que pudiera hacerlo.**

"Le tomó a Cerberus sentarse sobre la mujer para detenerla. Que la Orden te favorezca, Apolo, en cualquier argumento en el que decidas ir contra ella", dijo Hades mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sin duda pensando en cómo iba a morir.

"Gracias", dijo Apolo secamente.

**Finalmente, el temperamento y el dolor de cabeza de Zeus estaban al límite y se puso de pie, gritando: "¡SUFICIENTE!"**

**El consejo olímpico silenció y Zeus respiró hondo antes de sentarse. Mirando a su hijo, el Rey del Olimpo le preguntó: "¿Sabías esto?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Que mi hijo es asombroso? Bueno, duh, tenía que conseguirlo en alguna parte", respondió Apolo con una sonrisa.**

"Maldita sea el otro yo".

**Un rayo cayó sobre su cabeza y él gritó, respondiendo rápidamente: "¡No! ¡No sabía que estaba conectado con Helios! Geez, casi me quita la cabeza ..."**

"¿Por qué tienes que odiar al jugador, pops? Odio el juego", dijo Apollo. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, gritó con un pato para esquivar un rayo.

"Hmph", dijo Zeus, soplando su Master Bolt para perder el humo.

**La atención de Zeus se dirigió a Hades, quien negó con la cabeza en negativo. El Dios del Cielo gruñó molesto, enojado porque este tipo de cosas pasaron sin saberlo.**

"Todo el tiempo", susurró Hades en voz alta con una sonrisa, obteniendo un gruñido del Rey.

**Si hubiera sabido que el niño era una reencarnación, habría evitado esta reunión caótica del consejo. Poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza cuando Athena comenzó a explicar su hipótesis sobre la razón detrás de esta reencarnación, Zeus se preguntó distraídamente qué había causado que el chico liberara una cantidad tan impresionante de poder.**

"Y si él está diciendo que es impresionante, eso está diciendo algo", dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Zeus se negó a elevarse a la burla.

**Thalia gruñó mientras luchaba en el agarre de Luke. Su antiguo amigo se había recuperado de su sorpresa antes que ella y ahora la estaba reteniendo con aún más vigor que antes, su espada presionando contra su piel y disuadiéndola de intentar golpearlo para que no se asustara y la atravesara.**

"Maldición, me preguntaba por qué no había hecho eso", Thalia gruñó con el ceño fruncido. Luke pudo haber sido bueno al final, pero seguía siendo un imbécil por lo que había hecho.

**La rubia enferma y alta tosió antes de murmurarle: "Solo siéntate y mira, Thalia".**

**"Tan pronto como salga de esto, estás muerta", gruñó la semidiosa diosa punk, forzando su atención a las dos potencias que se miraban.**

" _Realmente espero que lo haga",_ pensó Thalia. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba tan cerca de Luke en esta otra dimensión, entonces había estado aquí. Una piedra en el agua realmente hace una onda, ¿eh?

**"Ya veremos", respondió Luke mientras observaba a los dos enfrentarse también con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza.**

"Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara ya", murmuró el Cazador con disgusto.

La pantalla estática volvió a aparecer.

_Atlas vs Helios Naruto: la segunda ronda_ fue el título.

"Toca el timbre", dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

**Naruto se paró frente a Atlas, quien aún se alzaba sobre él incluso a la distancia que se mantenían el uno del otro. Su energía era demasiado potente para permanecer dentro de su cuerpo parcialmente humano, lo que resultaba en llamas parpadeantes que salían de su cuerpo.**

"Es cierto, fue por eso que el hijo de Hermes se sumergió en el Styx", dijo Athena mientras asentía de acuerdo con la evaluación.

Hermes le dirigió a su hermana una mirada agria, "Gracias por el recordatorio".

**El Titán de la Resistencia vio a uno de sus hermanos pararse junto a Naruto y gruñó ante su apariencia similar. Que se sepa que Hyperion y Atlas nunca se llevaron bien, doblemente, ya que Hyperion podría derrotarlo fácilmente.**

"¡Oh, aguijón ~!" Apolo siseó, "No va a ser bueno, esos dos nunca podrían estar de acuerdo".

"Lo sé, la coincidencia de rencor es aún mejor ya que el niño es el niño de Shiny the Titan reencarnado", dijo Ares con una sonrisa salvaje, queriendo volar un poco de sangre.

**Al ver la aparición de su hermano, llevó su molestia al límite y el cuerpo de Atlas, como una estatua, se tensó antes de correr, gritando de rabia mientras lo hacía. La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó e imitó la acción del Titán, solo desdibujándose en un destello gigante de color amarillo. Atlas llevó su jabalina sobre su hombro izquierdo antes de balancearla hacia adelante. El cuerpo de Naruto se hizo visible una vez más cuando levantó ambos brazos hacia su lado derecho, haciendo que la punta de lanza se rompiera mientras bloqueaba el golpe.**

"¿Lo rompió?" Percy jadeó, esa era una madre chupadora dura. Recordaba eso dolorosamente.

"Él lleva el poder de un Dios, por lo que tiene sentido que pueda romper el arma", dijo Artemis con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Todavía épico", dijo Leo, metiéndose palomitas de maíz en la boca.

**Atlas rugió de ira, arrojando a un lado a su inútil bastón. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para fingir un golpe izquierdo con la mano hacia atrás, siguiendo con un puño derecho a las tripas del Titán. Atlas se dobló en el ataque, ligeramente sin aliento.**

"Lo hizo doblar", dijo Annabeth en un jadeo. Para un semidiós de hoy hacer eso ... fue nada menos que sorprendente.

**Naruto retrajo su mano derecha y bajó su codo izquierdo al centro de la espalda de Atlas. El Titán dio un paso adelante en el ataque e intentó contraatacar con un revés izquierdo ciego propio. Naruto se agachó bajo el ataque y levantó su pierna izquierda para golpear a Atlas en el pecho.**

**Tirando de su pierna hacia atrás, Naruto se teletransportó de regreso al lado de Artemis y se frotó la espinilla, "¡Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. ¡Es como patear una pared de ladrillos!"**

Se escucharon risitas en ese momento.

"El bastardo es como La Cosa; rocas para el cerebro, pero rocas para los abdominales también", dijo Hefesto de una manera juguetona. Recibió el visto bueno de Apolo para la referencia.

**Atlas se puso de pie y escupió a un lado, el icor aterrizó en una pequeña mancha que iluminaba esa parte de la cueva. Gruñó molesto, ¡no debería sentir tanto dolor por este semidiós! ¡Los seguidores de los titanes superaban en número a los de los olímpicos!**

"Y olvidas que Helios no solo fue etiquetado como un Dios, sino también un Titán", dijo Artemisa, con aire de suficiencia al ver al Titán bárbaro obtener sus postres.

"Creo que te estás metiendo un poco en esto", le dijo Thalia a su matrona.

Piper resopló y agregó ingeniosamente: "Olla, conoce a la tetera; ¿adivina qué? Ambos son negros".

"...¿Quién te preguntó?"

**La molestia alimentó su segundo viento y una vez más corrió hacia adelante, revelando más de su verdadera forma como lo hizo. Dos brazos secundarios, cada uno de un color igualmente parecido a una estatua, brotó de su enorme espalda y se apretó en puños. Los demás en la sala sintieron que sus ojos se abrieron y Thalia, Luke y Percy inmediatamente cerraron los ojos cuando los órganos comenzaron a arder al mirarlo. Sin embargo, Naruto no sintió tal dolor y entrecerró sus propios ojos únicos mientras volvía a caer en una de sus posturas Gama-Ken.**

"¿Entonces es inmune a una forma divina inmortal?" Hera dijo mientras parpadeaba sorprendida.

"Parece como tal hermana", agregó Hestia, mirando el parpadeante cuerpo flameado del Dios reencarnado.

**El puño superior derecho de Atlas voló hacia adelante, haciendo que Naruto lo empujara hacia abajo y hacia su derecha con su mano izquierda. El Titán siguió adelante con su brazo opuesto haciendo un intento similar, solo para dar como resultado el mismo resultado, pero al revés. Los dientes del Portador de los Cielos fueron descubiertos y sus otros dos puños probaron una táctica similar, solo para que fueran bloqueados por las manos inflamadas del adolescente.**

"Es un luchador habilidoso, pero ¿intenta lo mismo una y otra vez?" Jason preguntó confundido.

"Su orgullo lleva a la arrogancia; así fue como lo engañé", respondió Artemis al hijo de Roma, "no puede aceptar que una táctica básica no funcione en un semidiós".

**Naruto se encontró principalmente a la defensiva mientras los cuatro puños del Titán seguían balanceándose hacia él. Naruto respondió cada pocos golpes, golpeando con sus manos y lanzando golpes de huesos. Naruto atrapó un brazo extendido por la muñeca y saltó del suelo para lanzar una patada lateral doble a la cara del Titán.**

"¿No debería ese chico Naruto estar gritando nombres de ataque? Sucede en el anime". Leo señaló.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, "El hecho de que sea japonés no significa que va a gritar cada golpe y patada que da".

"No, no, el pequeño piropo tiene razón. Quiero decir, él es mi hijo; necesitamos un cliché para gritar en los espectáculos. Es lo correcto". Apollo dijo, frotándose la barbilla pensando: "Tal vez algunos viejos efectos de sonido de Adam West Batman".

"Él _lo_ entiende de ti", le susurró Poseidón a su hermano menor con los ojos en blanco, quien resopló y lo ignoró.

**Atlas tropezó hacia atrás y gruñó molesto antes de apresurarse hacia adelante nuevamente, fingiendo un gancho derecho y en su lugar lanzando un golpe en el intestino izquierdo que dejó sin aliento a su oponente.**

Percy siseó entre dientes al verlo, Jason hizo una mueca a su lado.

**Atlas, aprovechando el brillante momento de recuperación del semidiós, retiró todos sus puños, lanzándolos hacia adelante en un esfuerzo conjunto para golpear al adolescente. Los brazos de Naruto se cruzaron sobre su rostro, recibiendo la peor parte de los golpes y deslizándose hacia atrás hasta el final de la cueva.**

"Bien, protege esa cara!" Afrodita dijo en aprobación.

**"¡LUCHA!" Atlas exigió desde su lugar mirando al adolescente: "¡Afirmas tener el poder de Helios, demuéstralo! ¡Muéstrame esta energía interminable por la que era famoso!"**

"Oh, el tonto tonto, ahora lo ha pedido", dijo Hermes con los ojos en blanco. La arrogancia de Atlas fue, una vez más, su fin. O la derrota, ya que lamentablemente necesitan el imbécil para sostener el cielo.

**Naruto bajó los brazos y las contusiones se desvanecieron mientras miraba a Atlas antes de que su rostro se cubriera con una sonrisa no arrogante sino excitada.**

"¿Estamos seguros?" Atenea bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa: "Se parece vagamente a la sonrisa de otro".

"Oh, ja, ja", Apolo se echó a reír con un aplauso sarcástico para acompañarlo. Secamente, el Dios del Sol agregó: "Diosa de la comedia en la casa".

**Al abrir su mano izquierda, una bola de luz comenzó a crecer en su mano. Cuando comenzó a crecer, una esfera naranja secundaria dentro de ella comenzó a girar. Literalmente parecía que un sol en miniatura estaba creciendo en su palma, creciendo al tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, lo que hizo que su sonrisa creciera. Corrió hacia adelante con la mano detrás de él.**

"¡Sun Nuke!" Apolo vitoreó.

"Espera, ¿arma nuclear?" Hazel preguntó confundida.

"NO, Sun Nuke. Enuncias las palabras agregando mayúsculas. De todos modos, solo espera y verás", dijo el Dios del Sol aturdido.

**"¡ ****_Muy bien! ¡Aquí voy!_**** ", Dijo la voz tándem de Naruto junto con la de Helios, " ****_Siente la quemadura;_**_ Taiyoton: Oodama Rasengan (Lanzamiento solar: Big Ball Rasengan)_ ".

**Cuando llegó a Atlas, la bola había cuadruplicado su tamaño, convirtiéndose en un sol en miniatura literal. Atlas rugió desafiante, extendiendo sus manos y agarrando el orbe mientras lo sostenía hacia él.**

"¡No puedes detener el sol!"

"¡Apolo, por orden, contrólate!" gritó su hermana.

"¡De ninguna manera, demasiado épico!"

**El Titán y el semidiós lucharon por la técnica, Naruto fue tan lejos como para poner su otra mano sobre el sol en miniatura y empujarlo hacia Atlas. Atlas gruñó mientras luchaba contra la energía, sus manos ardían mientras lo mantenía alejado de él.**

"Tengo que darle crédito a Atlas, simplemente no quiere quedarse abajo". Percy comentó.

**Naruto no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Sus marcas azules reales comenzaron a brillar intensamente y lanzó otro grito que fue seguido por un pulso de energía. Fuera de la Montaña de la Desesperación, el cuerpo real del sol, no el carro de Apolo que dirigía la luz del sol, atravesaba las nubes de tormenta, iluminaba la montaña normalmente oculta e iluminaba la ciudad cercana con sus rayos.**

"¡Espera! ¿Se amplió con el sol mismo?" Leo dijo sorprendido.

"Bueno, él es la reencarnación del primer Dios del Sol, tiene sentido", dijo Piper, aún tratando de envolver su cabeza alrededor de un Dios renacido como un semidiós.

**Atlas gruñó cuando Naruto comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia adelante, empujando con éxito al Titán hacia atrás.**

"Lo empujó", murmuró Hades sorprendido. Incluso tendrían problemas con Atlas, sin embargo, un semidiós de raza rara con poderes de Dios realmente lo estaba rechazando. Su otro realmente ganó el premio gordo en este caso.

**"¡Esto es imposible!" Atlas rugió y hundió los pies en el suelo.**

**"¡ ****_Una fuerza imparable se encuentra con el objeto inamovible!_**** ", Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, " ****_¡Veamos cuál de nosotros cede primero, Atlas!_**** "**

"¡Gusto!"

"¡Hermes!" Artemis habló.

"Mejor que Apolo que haga todos los comentarios", respondió el Dios de los ladrones.

**"¡Soy el Titán de la Resistencia, ****_muchacho_**** !" El general se burló cuando detuvo el avance del adolescente ajustando su equilibrio, "¡Eres solo otro semidiós que aplastaré bajo mi pie!"**

"Técnicamente ya no es un semidiós, ¿cómo se llama ahora?" Preguntó Hazel, volviéndose hacia su padre griego.

"No tengo idea", fue la contundente respuesta de Hades acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros.

"Bueno, necesita un nombre", murmuró Afrodita.

"Tal vez a mi otro se le ocurra uno", dijo Athena con confianza.

Apolo puso los ojos en blanco y dijo sarcásticamente: "Sí, claro, debería ser ella. No, oh, no sé, ¿el padre del niño increíble y / o el Dios de reemplazo del Sol?"

**" ****_¡Incorrecto!_**** ", Refutó el adolescente de inmediato cuando vio algo detrás de Atlas, " ****_¡Soy un semidiós con algo que alguien tan paranoico como tú nunca tendrás!_**** "**

"¿Poderes divinos a tu alcance?" Ares preguntó con una ceja levantada.

**Zoë se levantó de donde había estado descansando momentos antes, corriendo hacia adelante con su arco afuera. Se puso el arma sobre el hombro antes de balancearla en la parte posterior del muslo de Atlas, dándole un caballo charley para rivalizar con todos los caballos charley.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca. Oh sí, ese era un caballo charley, de acuerdo. Él debería saberlo; El lo inventó.

Artemis sonrió y en voz baja alabó a su amiga: "Excelente trabajo, Zoë".

Afrodita frunció los labios y frunció el ceño, "Gah, ella todavía está cerca".

**Atlas gritó y se abrochó por el golpe, permitiendo a Naruto dominarlo y empujar el ataque contra el cofre del Titán.**

**" ****_¡Tengo gente en la que confío para cuidarme la espalda!_**** ", Anunció Naruto antes de que el ataque en su mano se expandiera, encerrando el cuerpo de Atlas y cegando a todos los ocupantes de la habitación, excepto al que lo había usado.**

"Epic one liner", dijo Nico en una voz profunda en broma.

**Percy bajó el brazo una vez que el brillo se había desvanecido, mirando la forma inmóvil del General mientras yacía en el suelo.**

"Ahora, ¿cómo meterlo de nuevo allí?" Deméter se preguntó en voz alta.

"Sí, está noqueado por ahora. ¿Cómo llevarlo allí?" Hera estuvo de acuerdo con el ceño fruncido.

**Su una vez gloriosa armadura no era más que chatarra y había una desagradable quemadura en espiral en su pecho. Ichor se reunió a su alrededor, haciendo que Percy dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio.**

"Alguien tome una captura de pantalla. Quiero colgarlo en mi pared", se rió Ares.

"Por favor, estamos colgando esto en el pasillo", interrumpió Hermes con una sonrisa.

**solo para girar cuando Thalia lanzó un grito de dolor.**

**Los tres guerreros con cuerpo capaz observaron mientras Luke apuñaló a Thalia con su espada, la hoja casi a un cuarto del camino de ella, una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla mientras lo hacía.**

Los ojos de Thalia, Annabeth y Percy se abrieron. ¡No pensaron que Luke iría tan lejos como para hacer eso!

Jason apretaba las manos en puños, azul estático bailando a su alrededor, un gran ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**Él sonrió con tristeza y dijo: "Lo siento, Thalia ... Pero es lo mejor si te mantienes fuera de mi camino por ahora".**

**" ****_¡CASTELLAN!_**** ", Rugió Naruto, desdibujando al hijo de Hermes en una gran corriente de oro.**

"Oh, si no tuviera esa maldición, tu chico estaría muerto en ese momento, Herm", se rió Ares. Intentar matar a la chica de un Héroe, siempre es una forma de morir rápido.

Hermes frunció el ceño a su hermano mayor, pero se centró en la historia.

**El semidiós traidor lo fulminó con la mirada, quitó su espada y empujó a Thalia a un lado. Naruto se hizo visible una vez más, su forma dorada atravesó a Luke en el estómago y los llevó a ambos a través del agujero gigante en la ladera de la montaña sobre el borde. Percy corrió hacia el borde, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Luke y Naruto golpear el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que una pequeña nube de polvo se disparara.**

"¡Ve por el hoyo izquierdo!"

"¡Cállate Ares!" Hermes gritó en voz alta.

"¡Suficiente!" Zeus ordenó a sus hijos. Se apartaron el uno del otro y se centraron en la historia.

**"¡Jackson! ¡Despierta a Phoebe, podemos salvarla!" Zoë ladró mientras se arrodillaba junto a la tos Thalia. Percy miró a la luchadora Artemisa y luego a Zoë confundida. El teniente vio su mirada y explicó: "Lady Artemisa es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar unos segundos más, y nunca nos perdonaría si una doncella muriera mientras podríamos haberlo detenido".**

"Aw, Zoë, te importa!" Thalia se echó a reír, o al menos lo intentó mientras su otro se desangraba.

**Eso era mierda de caballo y Percy lo sabía.**

Hestia le dirigió una mirada severa a Percy, que miró la historia al frente, prefiriendo no enfrentar la molestia de The First and Last Olympian.

**Por mucho que ninguna de las chicas quisiera admitirlo, habían desarrollado algún tipo de vínculo durante esta búsqueda, tal como lo hicieron Naruto y él.**

"Y si la forma en que Naruto te eligió, llevándote a unirte, entonces incluso yo y Zoë podemos unirnos, supongo", Thalia sonrió a su prima.

**Miró una vez más a Artemisa, quien lo miró y asintió, antes de correr hacia Phoebe.**

**Cuando pasó junto a la forma derribada de Atlas, una mano salió disparada y se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo. Cayendo a la cara, Percy gruñó antes de rodar sobre su espalda y palidecer ante la vista de un Atlas que se eleva lentamente. Ichor se derramó por las comisuras de su boca, que estaba fruncida, y uno de sus ojos se estaba hinchando.**

"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿eh?" Percy se quejó y preparó una mueca; esto iba a lastimar a su otro, mal.

**"¡HELIOS!" El Titán rugió de ira, "¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?"**

"Una mente mental", Deméter olisqueó con desagrado.

**Percy no pudo formar ninguna palabra a tiempo, no es que hubiera ayudado, antes de ser azotado a un lado de la caverna. Se las arregló para girar para que su espalda fuera lo que golpeó la pared, pero eso no hizo nada para disminuir el dolor que sintió en el impacto.**

Hay una mueca de dolor que Percy estaba preparando.

**Cayendo hacia adelante para aterrizar sobre su estómago con un gruñido, Percy levantó la vista y gimió de dolor y preocupación mientras el Titán General se levantaba lentamente, su brazo superior izquierdo parecía dislocado en el hombro mientras que el superior derecho se había quemado. codo.**

"Agradable daño", Hefesto alabó con un movimiento de cabeza; Llegó a amar el fuego.

**"¡HELIOS!" Atlas bramó, tropezando en círculo para convertirse en el único aliado, por siempre enemigo. "¡ENFRÉTEME! EL GANADOR TOMA TODO, ¿RECUERDA? ¿O ESTÁN HABLANDO AHORA?"**

"¿Suena desesperado?" Piper preguntó confundido.

"Querido, es su orgullo tonto. Un semidiós lo destrozó. Y para un Titán orgulloso como Atlas, es su mayor desgracia en este momento", explicó su madre con una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia la pantalla. Se preguntó si otra Thalia estaría dispuesta a compartir por un día. Ella comenzó a rizar un mechón de su cabello con el dedo y suspiró. Espero que su otra también se pregunte que, en realidad, estaba casi garantizado que lo haría.

**"W-Bigotes", Thalia suplicó desde su lugar en el suelo mientras Zoë presionó su mano contra la herida, "¿Dónde ...?"**

**"¡Cállate Grace!" Zoë espetó mientras trataba de frenar el sangrado y luego miró a su padre.**

"Los modales junto a la cama no son cosa de Zoë", dijo Thalia sin expresión, a lo que Artemisa asintió con la cabeza.

**"¡HELIOS!" Atlas se enfureció cuando tropezó hacia donde Artemis se arrodilló, "¡ENFRÉNTATE O MATARÉ A LA PEQUEÑA DIOSA QUE DESEAS!"**

Artemis se erizó ante eso: ¡¿Deseo ?!

"Creo que es más una cuestión de familia protectora. Quiero decir, sé que es un imán de bebé, pero hay límites que no cruzas", dijo Apolo con los labios fruncidos.

Zeus y las dos hermanas menores de los seis originales arrastraron los pies un poco.

**Hubo un destello dorado de luz y Naruto una vez más se paró en la cueva, sus brazos y puños cubiertos con un poco de sangre por golpear en la cara de su antiguo amigo.**

Percy sonrió un poco, bien por Luke. Necesitaba un buen golpe.

**Sus marcas y ojos habían pasado del azul al rojo sangre y su aura dorada estaba adquiriendo un tono naranja.**

"Uh-oh: ¡Límite de descanso!" Leo gritó.

**Atlas giró para mirar al adolescente y una sonrisa delirante se extendió por su rostro.**

**"¡EXCELENTE!" se rió del Titán antes de levantar sus dos puños, "¡AHORA LUCHAMOS HASTA SOLO UN SOPORTE!"**

**Naruto se movió para que su pierna derecha quedara un pie detrás de la izquierda, su mano derecha cerró un puño sin apretar su pecho mientras la mano izquierda se extendía y permanecía abierta. Las rodillas de Naruto se doblaron y su aura se balanceó de un lado a otro como una llama siempre ardiente. Los dos oponentes se quedaron uno frente al otro por lo que se sintió eón, antes de que Naruto girara su mano izquierda e hizo un gesto para que el Titán se acercara a él.**

"Tal movimiento de cliché, pero se siente tan necesario", dijo Apolo con un movimiento de cabeza.

**La sonrisa maníaca de Atlas se ensanchó y se apartó del suelo, haciendo una gran sangría mientras lo hacía. Los iris rojos como el sol de Naruto brillaron antes de que él también se disparara hacia adelante, un rastro de llamas anaranjadas detrás de él. Las dos fuerzas poderosas trajeron sus manos derechas hacia atrás y golpearon, sus puños chocaron y enviaron una onda de choque a través de la montaña que se sintió en todo el Olimpo.**

"... Está bien, eso es poderoso", murmuró Jason sorprendido.

"Subestimación del año allí, chico de oro", dijo Nico en igual sorpresa.

**Percy observó mientras los dos intercambiaban golpes, sin hablar ni burlándose del otro, sino creando ondas de choque en sus impactos. Era como algo sacado de esa vieja caricatura de Dragon Ball Z, algo que pensó que sería genial ver de primera mano. Se retractó de ese pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando solo por los impactos que se produjeron.**

"Sabes, _es_ como DBZ", asintió Piper.

"Se fue un poco a Super Sayian," le dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces eso debería significar que tiene más etapas?" Percy dijo en broma.

"Nunca podemos saber con este tipo, cabeza mojada", agregó Thalia mientras sonreía.

**_Si así es como se siente una batalla con un Titán, ¿cómo sobreviviríamos a una Guerra contra todos ellos? _****Se preguntó Percy.**

"No te preocupes. Lo hicimos, tú también", dijo Percy a su otro con una sonrisa. Sabía que lo harían, incluso con estos nuevos elementos añadidos.

**Escuchó a Thalia toser y miró a la inconsciente Phoebe. Al levantar la vista, vio que el techo comenzaba a desmoronarse y gimió.**

"¡Hola Water Boy!" **una voz profunda y familiar gritó sobre las ondas de choque. Percy miró a su alrededor antes de encontrar el escudo desechado de Naruto tendido cerca de él. Ejército arrastrándose hacia el objeto místico, lo agarró y escuchó a Kyu hablar una vez más,** "¡Sobre el maldito tiempo, he estado intentando por siempre llamar la atención de alguien! Escucha, si esa hija de Zeus muere, el Kit se volverá nuclear ! "

"¿De Verdad?" Ares preguntó intrigado.

"Cállate Ares", dijo su padre con frialdad, los ojos siempre severos.

**"¿Él no está ahora?" Percy preguntó con incredulidad.**

"Esto es solo que él está _enojado_ , _NO_ quieres un Naruto balístico en tus manos" **, entonó Kyu,** "Imagina ese palo gigante de brillo de tu tío.

"¡ _NO_ es un palo incandescente!" Zeus dijo furioso mientras los otros olímpicos se reían.

"El Rey protesta demasiado, creo", dijo Hades con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La cara de Zeus estaba roja por eso.

Ahora imagina eso en manos de un Titán. El resultado es similar a lo que haría Naruto si su compañero muere ".

"¡¿Compañero?!" Thalia farfulló, recibiendo llamadas de gatos y arrullos de los demás en la cámara, para su creciente vergüenza.

**"¿Compañero?" Percy repitió con una ceja arqueada.**

"¡Oh, amigo, novia, lo que sea! ¡Detalles! Ahora vamos por el cazador y salvamos el Spitfire" **, dijo Kyu.**

"¡Hazlo, como lo hacen en Discovery Channel ~!" Apolo cantó antes de que su hermana lo golpeara en la cabeza. Frotando el lugar maltratado, argumentó: "¡Ay! ¿Qué? ¡Tenía que decirlo!"

Thalia solo quería morir en un agujero, ahora mismo.

**incitando a Percy a asentir. Usando el escudo para lo que fue hecho; Percy se puso de pie y se defendió de las rocas que caían. Al llegar al lado de Phoebe, Percy comenzó a empujar su hombro hasta que se despertó con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**"¡Lady Artemis!" exclamó, antes de volverse para mirar a Percy, "¡Quítame las manos de encima, Jackson, tengo que salvarlo!"**

**"¡Discutir después!" Percy la interrumpió cuando la agarró del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse. La arrastró hacia Thalia y señaló la herida, "¡Sálvala!"**

"Sí, Phoebe, muévete", instó Thalia; apestaba verte morir por la pérdida de sangre.

**"¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué en nombre de Rhea ?!" Phoebe gritó cuando otra onda de choque la hizo tropezar. Se giró para ver a Naruto agarrar uno de los puños de Atlas y contraatacar con un codo en la cara mientras Artemis luchaba con el Cielo sobre sus hombros.**

"También estaría muy confundida si me despertara para ver lo que estaba sucediendo", Annabeth asintió con simpatía por el Cazador.

**Zoë agarró a su compañero Hunter y tiró de ella hacia abajo.**

**"Lo explicaré más tarde", dijo el teniente antes de señalar a Thalia, "¿Cómo detenemos el sangrado?"**

**Molesta por ser mantenida en la oscuridad mientras las ondas de choque continuaban y que su dama aún estaba en peligro, Phoebe, sin embargo, examinó la herida antes de buscar en su capa sus suministros de emergencia. Ella gimió molesta cuando no pudo encontrar nada, antes de mirar a Zoë, "Si tuviera mis suministros podría detenerlo, pero no tengo mi paquete. Debo haberlo dejado caer cuando El General ... ".**

**"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" Preguntó Percy, mirando a Thalia mientras su respiración disminuía, "Si Thalia muere, Naruto la perderá".**

"No solo perderlo, va a olvidar que alguna vez lo tuvo", dijo **Kyu.**

Ares abrió la boca, pero otra mirada severa de su padre hizo que cerrara la mandíbula.

**"Dioses, odio el romance", gimió Phoebe antes de que Zoë la empujara. Al ver la mirada puntiaguda que la chica le dirigió, Phoebe se volvió volátil, "¡Absolutamente no! ¡Me niego a hundirme ****_tan_**** bajo, tiene que haber algo que pueda usar por aquí!"**

**"¡No tenemos tiempo, Phoebe!" Zoë exclamó: "¡Solo hazlo! ¡Por la chica!"**

**"¡Multa!" Phoebe respondió bruscamente, colocando sus manos sobre la herida. Miró a Zoë y luego a Percy, "Lo que oyes se queda entre nosotros, ¿me entiendes, Jackson?"**

"¿Qué está haciendo ella?" Piper le preguntó a Thalia, pero la Cazadora sacudió la cabeza.

"No tengo ni idea", fue la suave respuesta.

**"Claro, lo que sea", coincidió Percy, "¡Solo sálvala!"**

**Respirando profundamente, Phoebe presionó sus manos contra la herida antes de decir algo que Percy nunca olvidaría en un millón de años:**

**" ****_Padre Apolo, sanador de todo tipo de heridas,_**

**_Pido disculpas por no hablar en muchas lunas._**

**_Padre perdonador, Apolo, ayúdame a sanar el agujero del cuchillo_**

**_Haz esto y lo haré ... No negaré el origen de mi vida. _****"**

"¡¿Espera ?! ¿Ella es tu hija?" Thalia dijo sorprendida mientras miraba a los Dioses Gemelos.

Artemis dio una pequeña sonrisa y Apolo dio una triste.

"Sí", dijo el Dios Sol simplemente, no dispuesto a ir más allá.

**Las manos de Phoebe brillaron, más brillantes que las de Naruto, antes de que el lado empalado de Thalia se cerrara lentamente. A medida que la herida se hizo más superficial, la curación se aceleró. Para cuando se cerró la herida, el brillo en las manos de Phoebe se había apagado y su bronceado a la luz de la luna se había convertido en un beso de sol.**

"Mucho mejor", dijo Apolo asintiendo con la cabeza, pero su hermana lo miró, "¿Qué? Solo digo que la hace ver mejor".

"No hables de cómo se ven mis cazadores", fue la aguda respuesta / advertencia.

"Está bien, no, no estamos haciendo esto. Discutir", dijo el dios de la música en un tono severo mientras su hermana asintió.

**Percy miró a Phoebe, luego a Naruto, que seguía luchando, y que solo recibió un puñetazo en la cara que tenía que doler, y volvió a mirar a la niña antes de hablar: "¡¿Tu papá está- ?!"**

**"¡Dije que no hablara de eso!" Phoebe gruñó antes de recomponerse y mirar su piel más bronceada que la normal, "Yo ... no tengo amor por Apolo como padre. Como hermano de mis damas, él tiene un poco de respeto".**

"Ouch", Hermes hizo una mueca; Le dio una mirada de complicidad a su hermano, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de simpatía.

**Thalia gimió y Phoebe parecía agradecida por la excusa para cambiar de tema. "Se está despertando, pero estará demasiado adolorida para pelear. ¿Dónde está Castellan?"**

"A unos quinientos pies bajo el nivel del mar, diría", **Kyu intervino con una risita oscura.**

Hermes hizo una mueca de nuevo, Apolo le dirigió una especie de mirada de disculpa, pero no puso todo su esfuerzo en ello. ¿Qué podía decir él? Luke era un imbécil.

**"¿Qué en el nombre de Zeus extrañé?" Phoebe le preguntó a su teniente. Antes de que su pregunta pudiera ser respondida, una onda de choque final hizo que el techo cediera y separara a los cuatro adolescentes de los dos inmortales y el semidiós resplandeciente.**

"Y ahora se pierden la pelea épica", se rió Leo.

"Bueno, bueno, puedo verlo desde aquí", bromeó Percy con una sonrisa.

**Phoebe y Zoë corrieron hacia la pared que los separaba y golpearon sus puños contra ella.**

**"¡Maldición!" Zoë exclamó, golpeando la pared, "¿Ahora qué hacemos?"**

"Ten algo de fe", **comentó Kyu distraídamente mientras la espada voló hacia la vaina desde donde estaba. El espíritu del escudo jadeó cuando dicho escudo volvió a su forma de brazalete,** "Maldición, eso es agotador. Gracias a los Dioses, no lo intenté mientras el Kit me estaba usando. Probablemente ya estaría muerto".

"Genial truco de magia", dijo Hazel asintiendo.

**Los dos seres luchadores intercambiaron golpe tras golpe, y ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de tomar un pequeño respiro. Mientras estaba atrapado en un cierre de cabeza, Naruto había clavado el codo en las tripas del Titán. Después de que Atlas lo soltó, Naruto agarró la cabeza del Titán y saltó, clavando su rodilla en la nariz del Titán y rompiéndola.**

Los dioses vitorearon ruidosamente la pelea y se rieron de la nariz destrozada del Titán.

**Atlas tropezó por un momento, pero rápidamente se recuperó y metió su enorme puño derecho en el estómago de Naruto, haciendo que el adolescente se doblara y le permitiera agarrar el hombro y la pierna del luchador dorado, levantándolo antes de dejarlo caer sobre una rodilla, rompiéndose unas costillas**

Todos hicieron una mueca ante eso.

**Naruto había necesitado un segundo para regresar de eso, atrapando el pie de Atlas cuando el Titán intentó patearlo en las costillas ya rotas.**

**Tirando de Atlas, Naruto ganó unos segundos para respirar tranquilo antes de comenzar un largo combo lleno de un ataque favorito de peleadores, golpes malos.**

Ares gritó incontrolablemente ante eso, rodeando su puño en el aire como un chico de fraternidad.

**Para colmo, Naruto trajo su puño izquierdo hacia atrás y lanzó un desagradable gancho izquierdo que dislocó la mandíbula del Titán. Atlas tropezó con la pared de la caverna con un grito ahogado mientras tosía ichor, antes de que una grieta repugnante llenara el área. Atlas le lanzó una sonrisa a Naruto antes de apresurarlo con los puños hacia atrás y listo para atacar. Naruto se las arregló para bloquear algunas, pero otro golpe izquierdo en su intestino, ****_realmente debería funcionar en mirar ese lado izquierdo_**** , pensó Naruto distraídamente, lo había dejado desprevenido.**

"Siempre es la izquierda", dijo Percy sombríamente. Obteniendo algunas risitas.

**La cabeza de Naruto se alzó bruscamente cuando Atlas lanzó un poderoso corte superior derecho, haciendo que tropezara con la pared que lo separaba de los demás. Su brillo naranja y rojo se había desvanecido al brillo dorado y azul normal con el que comenzó cuando su ira se desvaneció en determinación. Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Artemis antes de escupir a un lado una mezcla de sangre e icor. Según su estimación, ahora tenía cuatro costillas rotas, tres costillas fracturadas, una mandíbula rota, una muñeca torcida, una conmoción cerebral leve y una perdiz en un peral.**

"Oh, mira al pajarito bonito", dijo Leo mientras su cabeza giraba en broma.

**No, espera, esa fue la conmoción cerebral.**

"No duh," Hazel inexpresivo.

**"¡Ríndete, Helios!" Exigió el delirante Titán, su respiración era tan (si no peor) tan mala como la de Naruto. Definitivamente tuvo una conmoción cerebral, si no un cráneo roto (cortesía del cráneo afortunadamente más grueso de Naruto), una nariz rota, varias costillas rotas, un plexo solar magullado, una mandíbula dislocada que se volvió a colocar a la fuerza a mitad de la pelea y luego estaba su parte superior de los brazos. Naruto había logrado en algún momento arrancar completamente el brazo izquierdo mientras que el derecho todavía estaba quemado hasta el codo.**

"Kid se jode", dijo Ares con un gesto impresionante de respeto.

**Atlas no prestó atención a la evaluación de Naruto de sus lesiones actuales, simplemente escupió más licor a un lado mientras su único ojo bueno se enfocaba en el adolescente brillante, antes de continuar: "Tal como está, solo uno de nosotros permanecerá de pie. Pero si eso es así el caso, ¿quién tomará el lugar de Artemis?**

"Y ahí está el factor decisivo", gruñó Poseidón con el ceño fruncido.

**Naruto miró a su tía, que aunque parecía cansada, todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener el cielo, aunque solo lo dejara caer por milímetros de vez en cuando. Sabía que ella nunca le permitiría sacrificarse por su bien, y que si Atlas salía victorioso la dejaría sufrir bajo su antiguo castigo. Entonces eso significaba que de alguna manera tendría que recuperar a Atlas bajo el cielo. No había forma de que pudiera empujar al Titán de regreso a su castigo, de modo que de alguna manera se dejó engañar al Titán debajo del cielo.**

"¿Alguien dice truco?" Hermes preguntó con picardía en su tono y un brillo en sus ojos.

"No, dijeron golosina", dijo Apolo inteligentemente con una sonrisa. Conseguir que su hermano pequeño ponga los ojos en blanco.

**_Que se sepa que soy un jodido genio,_**** reflexionó Naruto mientras su boca se torcía en una sonrisa. Podía escuchar a Helios reír distantemente en la parte posterior de su cabeza y sabía que el ex Titán / Dios estaba de acuerdo con su plan absolutamente loco.**

"Sí, porque eso es algo bueno", dijo Hestia con impaciencia.

**Bien, él no fue el único que ideó planes estúpidos sobre la marcha.**

"¿Has _conocido a_ Percy?" Nico preguntó en broma y le sonrió a su primo, quien le hizo una mueca.

**"¿Y bien? ¿No tienes más líneas ingeniosas?" El titán de la Resistencia preguntó: "No hay más palabras del Dios mouthy de la? Nada Sun por tener suficiente energía para durar más que ****_yo_**** ?"**

"Perra por favor".

"¡Apolo!"

"¿Qué hermana? Solo digo".

**" ****_Solo tengo dos palabras para ti, Atlas_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto mientras levantaba las manos frente a él. Empañaron tres sellos manuales que había aprendido de niño cuando estaba entrenando para ser un soldado para su país.**

**"¡Permitiré tus últimas palabras, Helios!" Atlas escupió, avanzando con los nudillos crujiendo mientras sus enormes manos formaban puños.**

**" ****_¡No vomites!_**** ", Dijo Naruto mientras sus manos aterrizaban en el sello final antes de** gritar **,** "¡Taju Kawarimi no Jutsu (Técnica de Reemplazo de Cuerpo Múltiple)!"

**La confusión de Atlas se mantuvo cuando apareció de repente en el lugar de Naruto antes de mudarse una vez más a su antigua prisión. El peso del cielo presionó contra sus hombros y Atlas gritó de dolor y angustia,** "¡NO!"

"No solo cambió lugares como ese sobre la marcha, ¿verdad?" Jason preguntó, boquiabierto.

"Creo que lo hizo", dijo Percy, asintiendo aturdido.

**Naruto se quedó donde estaba Atlas una vez antes de colapsar sobre sus rodillas, mientras que Artemisa cayó sobre sus manos. Ambos jadearon fuertemente antes de que Naruto comenzara a reír y cayó de espaldas, su forma dorada se desvaneció en la nada mientras la extraña mezcla de icor y sangre brotaba de sus heridas.**

"Esa es una condición interesante", Athena murmuró con una mirada.

**Atlas lo maldijo en griego mientras luchaba por mantener lo que era el dominio de su padre y Artemisa, recuperándose de su terrible experiencia, miró a su sobrino sorprendido mientras él se reía alegremente.**

**Su risa se calmó en risitas, Naruto logró exclamar: "¡No puedo creer que realmente funcionó!"**

"¡Maldita sea, muchacho! ¡Eres genial!" Apolo dijo señalando a su hijo, "¿Quién ha hecho eso, oh espera, nadie, ja!"

Zeus se aclaró la garganta y miró a su hijo arquero.

Apolo puso los ojos en blanco y se enmendó sarcásticamente: "De los semidioses de hoy, no en el pasado".

"Muy impresionante", Artemis acordó mientras cerraba el libro, "¿A quién le gustaría leer a continuación?"

"Bueno, supongo que ya que toda la emoción ha terminado, podría hacerlo", dijo Nico encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Frank se levantó lentamente del río Hudson, al estilo Rambo, ya que todavía estaba en Nueva Jersey.

Su larga batalla con el levantamiento de los jerbos continúa.

Cuando se levantó del agua, su cabello mojado le cubría el rostro, dicho rostro estaba cubierto de pintura de guerra.

También estaba sin camisa.

Sacó su arco del agua sucia y retrocedió.

En tres sucesiones de su arco, clavó 5 jerbos en filas con tres flechas.

"Brochetas de jerbo, todo listo". Dijo en un tono brusco, sus ojos más duros para la guerra.

Era hora de cenar.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

* * *

Tomando el libro de la Diosa de la Caza, Nico se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**Artemisa miró a la forma dormida de su sobrino mientras ella y el grupo con el que llegó esperaron a que llegara su carro, ya que tenía prohibido interferir en la búsqueda y se negó a abandonar a los que habían luchado tanto por su libertad.**

Zeus gruñó un poco, pero asintió levemente a la acción.

**Pensando que Apolo lo había dejado en un lugar completamente inapropiado, Artemis asumió que esa era la razón de su retraso.**

"... Eso sí que es cruel", respondió su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

**Permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro mientras miraba a su sobrino roncante, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre su chaqueta doblada al lado de la sentada Thalia Grace mientras Percy Jackson le describía la pelea entre Naruto y Atlas.**

"Apuesto a que Percy está fanfarroneando por esa pelea", Thalia soltó una risita, obteniendo un puchero de su primo anegado.

**Después de teletransportarlos a ambos al lado de Thalia, rápidamente agradeció a los dioses que estaba viva y luego se desmayó por el agotamiento.**

"Permanecí despierto el tiempo suficiente para ver si estabas bien, si eso no es amor, no sé qué es", dijo Nico mientras sonreía a su primo, disfrutando de su cara rosada.

**Artemis lo cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera el cadáver de un ciervo que baja por la base de la montaña, Percy Jackson ayudando a Thalia Grace mientras sus Cazadores ocupaban la retaguardia. Cuando llegaron afuera, Percy había notado que no había señales de Luke, solo un cráter vacío con dos charcos secos de sangre que Artemisa archivó para presentar en la próxima reunión.**

Hermes hizo una mueca al verlo; Naruto estuvo a la altura de golpear a su hijo, eso es seguro.

**Algo estaba mal con el hijo de Hermes, y no era solo un engaño como el padre del niño creía que era.**

"Gran eufemismo", susurró Hades en voz alta.

**Alejando esos pensamientos, la Diosa de la Luna una vez más miró a su sobrino golpeado y maltratado. Naruto ciertamente se parecía mucho a Helios, y también su hermano, ahora que lo pensaba. Quizás el antiguo Dios del Sol sabía que esto sucedería.**

**Él era, después de todo, también el Dios de la vista.**

"Muy cierto ... ¡Apuesto a que ese imbécil realmente lo vio venir!" Apolo jadeó con una sonrisa, meneando la cabeza.

**"Milady", la voz de Zoë separó a la Diosa de sus pensamientos y se giró para mirar a la chica, "¿Estás bien?"**

**"Estoy bien, gracias Zoë", respondió Artemisa antes de mirar más allá de su teniente a su mejor sanador, quien se sentó lejos de los tres semidioses y miró hacia el cielo parcialmente nublado, "¿Cómo es que Phoebe es justa?"**

**"... no he preguntado", admitió la ex Hesperide, mirando a su aliada de mucho tiempo, amiga y hermana de armas con una leve preocupación, "Parece ... retraída. Casi avergonzada".**

Artemis suspiró en silencio cuando Apolo frunció el ceño un poco, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

**"Tenía miedo de eso", dijo Artemis con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a su cazador. Aunque no era directamente suya, Artemis se preocupaba por la niña como una hija a pesar de haber sido engendrada por su hermano hace milenios. No tenía favoritos entre sus cazadores y no estaba enferma con las chicas que alguna vez fueron mortales regulares, pero le animó un poco saber que al menos uno de ellos estaba relacionado con ella por herencia directa, incluso si Phoebe no era su propia hija.**

Artemisa le dio una sonrisa suave a esto, así como Apolo también le dio una. Thalia vio esto, y ella también sonrió levemente, con la esperanza de que su Phoebe también se lo dijera a tiempo.

**Antes de que pudiera considerar ir a la chica y pedirle que dijera lo que pensaba, Artemis se tensó cuando sintió que la estaban observando. Girando y sacando sus cuchillas de caza, no pudo ver los ojos de Naruto abrirse de golpe cuando sintió lo mismo. Antes de que pudiera llamar a los observadores, dos animales negros de la talla que nunca había visto salieron corriendo del monte.**

"Oh, ¿y ahora qué?" Thalia gimió, frotándose la cara con las manos.

**Parecían los leones en algunas de las obras de arte orientales que Apolo le había mostrado una vez no hace mucho tiempo. Artemisa interceptó a uno de los leones, cortándolo con su espada y parpadeando sorprendido cuando el animal explotó. Algo del líquido negro salpicó su rostro, haciéndola detenerse y frotarlo con los dedos. Era tinta ... haciendo que el león que aún vivía estuviera hecho de algún tipo de tinta viva, por muy loco que parezca.**

"Hm, quiero hacer una broma de calamar aquí", dijo Hermes, pero la mirada que le dio su tío lo desanimó.

**El otro león saltó hacia Thalía, que no estaba preparada para el asalto, solo para ser detenido cuando un cuchillo lanzador le atravesó la cabeza.**

"Bien guardado", dijo Jason asintiendo.

Thalia frunció un poco el ceño ante eso; ella odiaba ser salvada.

**Naruto, ahora sentado en posición vertical con la mano izquierda extendida, gruñó antes de ponerse de pie. Gimiendo cuando se puso de pie, el rubio sacó otro de sus cuchillos de la bolsa pegada a su muslo.**

**"(¡Muy bien Sai, sé que estás ahí!") Gritó, tratando de no dejar que su agotamiento se mostrara, "(¡Solo sal ya!")**

"Ah, ninjas, por supuesto", dijo Annabeth asintiendo. Siempre fueron ninjas, nunca piratas ni nada.

**Artemis no podía entender lo que decía su sobrino, y lo que realmente la perturbó fue la respuesta que llegó en el mismo idioma que parecía ser una mezcla de japonés y algo más.**

**"(Me alegra ver que sigues vivo sin polla)"**

"¡Oh, _no_ solo dijo eso!" Afrodita dijo bruscamente mientras se erizaba, mirando la imagen.

**un hombre pálido y fornido con una chaqueta negra que estaba cortada en la cintura y sin mangas en el brazo izquierdo. Tenía un paquete en la espalda y en sus manos había un pincel y un pergamino de algún tipo. En general, era bastante ... insípido, por falta de un término mejor. Aparte de la falsa sonrisa en su rostro que incluso un ciego podía ver.**

"Ew", las chicas palidecieron, estaba tan pálido que tenía el color de la tiza. ¡Bruto!

"¿Uno de los tuyos?" Poseidón le preguntó a su hermano mayor jovialmente.

Hades solo se burló de él, "Ja. Ja".

**Lo seguía un hombre alto con cabello castaño, que llevaba una especie de protector facial y un uniforme similar al que había visto en el templo de Apolo. Era una cabeza más alta que el chico pálido y tenía una mirada severa que ella solo había visto una vez antes en la cara de su tía Demeter, que debió haberlo convertido en un semi-dios de algún tipo.**

Demeter parecía intrigado por eso.

**Detrás del hombre había una mujer joven con ... ****cabello ****_rosado_**** . Afrodita nunca la creería si Artemisa decidiera contarle a la Diosa sobre la visión que estaba tratando de negar que existiera, así de rosa era el cabello de esta chica.**

"Oh, lo veo y me da pena este ... trabajo en progreso", dijo la Diosa del Amor, no muy segura de cómo decirlo amablemente. Así de desordenada sintió que esta chica estaba.

**La mujer llevaba un chaleco rojo que parecía acentuar su pecho, coderas protectoras, guantes oscuros y pantalones cortos oscuros y ceñidos debajo de una falda marrón. La única otra diferencia evidente de las personas normales que la Diosa pudo ver fue esa frente gigante que lucía la pobre mujer.**

"¡Podrías jugar a los dardos con esa cosa!" Piper susurró conmocionada.

**Y detrás de ella había un hombre alto con cabello plateado que desafiaba la gravedad y que la ponía tensa a Hunters y Percy Jackson. Al igual que el hombre con cabello castaño, vestía el uniforme que Artemisa juró que había visto en algún lugar del templo de Apolo.**

"Otro yo probable lo tiene en su armario en alguna parte", sugirió The Sun God.

**Una máscara ocultaba la mitad inferior de su rostro y guantes plateados protegían sus manos. Al igual que los otros tres, llevaba una diadema, aunque cubría un ojo en este caso, con el extraño símbolo que estaba en la hebilla del cinturón de Naruto. ¿Vinieron también de las Tierras Ocultas?**

"Supongo que esta es la primera vez que Artemis los ve. Así que es comprensible que ella piense así", dijo Athena.

**"¿Cómo te va, Naruto?" El último hombre en salir preguntó en inglés, aunque tenía un acento espeso. En su mano había una copia de 'Mitología griega para idiotas',**

Los semidioses se rieron al verlo.

**lo que le pareció mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, ya que su ojo estaba pegado a la página. Artemisa no estaba segura de si quería ser cautelosa con el enemigo potencial que la estaba leyendo o furiosa con el hombre por leer una novela tan calumniosa, incluso si tenía ****_algunas_**** notas sinceras sobre ella y su familia.**

"Aquí, aquí", dijo Athena, rozando su nariz en el aire con disgusto.

**"Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre", dijo Naruto, cambiando al inglés sin problemas, "solo pateé el trasero de un chico malo súper fuerte y luego lo terminé de la manera más estúpida posible".**

"¿No es esa la verdad?" preguntó Leo con una sonrisa.

**"Sí, eso suena como algo que harías", arrastró el hombre antes de pasar la página de su libro, "Ahora, por alguna extraña razón, tengo la sensación de que no volverías con nosotros si te lo pidiéramos amablemente, ¿verdad? "**

**Naruto se rió entre dientes, su cuerpo aún tenso y su otra mano destapando la funda de su otro muslo, "Tienes razón".**

**"¡Naruto no baka (solo vuelve a casa ya!)" la mujer de cabello rosa gritó mientras avanzaba.**

"¿Cómo lo llamó ella?" Thalia preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Idiota Naruto", tradujo Apolo, cuyos labios se fruncieron mientras lo hacía.

"¡Oye! ¡Solo Thalia puede llamarlo así!" Dijo Percy.

"Sí, cállate Percy!" el ardiente mejilla Hunter gritó avergonzado por la diversión de los demás.

**Su mano enguantada alcanzó al rubio solo para ser agarrado por la muñeca por dicho adolescente. Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron y apretó la muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que la mujer llorara de dolor.**

Artemis frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el tratamiento de la mujer, pero estaban tratando de llevarse a su sobrino. La Diosa de la Caza podía entender, supuso.

**Él empujó su palma hacia adelante para golpearla en el estómago y la envió tambaleándose hacia atrás.**

"Buena", Annabeth felicitó con una mueca; eso tuvo que doler.

**"Sakura-san (no intentes atacarme de nuevo o ****_te_**** romperé las muñecas)", advirtió Naruto mientras sus ojos únicos miraban los esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada débilmente. Cualquier incendio que había una vez allí se había desvanecido tan pronto como él tomó represalias y estaba disgustado al ver a su viejo enamoramiento en tal estado.**

"Ah, entonces es su viejo enamoramiento. Cariño, creo que le hiciste algo bueno al desviar su atención de eso". Afrodita le dijo al Cazador.

"Gracias", se quejó Thalia.

**La vieja Sakura no habría tomado eso acostada. En lo que a él respectaba, esta no era la misma chica que una vez amó como ahora amaba a Thalía.**

"¡Lo dijo!" La Diosa del Amor chilló ruidosamente.

La cara de Thalia estaba iluminada como el sol, "¡ _No_ bromees sobre eso!"

A pesar de su advertencia, los otros semidioses arrullaron y llamaron al Cazador, solo haciéndola querer morir.

**Especialmente desde que Thalia la superó en más de un sentido, pero eso no tenía sentido.**

Apolo silbó sugestivamente, recibiendo una bofetada de su hermana. Sintió que valía la pena.

**"(Naruto-kun, es hora de regresar a casa)", entonó el hombre severo, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante y haciendo una mueca extraña. Artemisa arqueó una ceja ante la acción mientras Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos.**

**"Buen intento, Yamato-taichou", dijo Naruto mientras giraba distraídamente su kunai en su dedo, "superé ****_ese_**** miedo cuando vi algo diez veces más aterrador que tu cara. Búscalo, Kakashi-sensei: Gorgona".**

"¿Entonces se enfrentó a una Gorgona o Medusa?" Percy maravilla, cualquiera estaba en mal estado en su opinión.

Atenea olisqueó la mención.

**"Te dije que esas tácticas no funcionarían", dijo el hombre alto con cabello plateado mientras su libro se cerraba de golpe y lo guardó inmediatamente después de encontrar la página, "El Naruto antes de ti no es el mismo que conocimos y amor. Así como Sasuke cambió, ¡también lo hizo!**

**Naruto había desaparecido en un destello de luz, un kunai en la garganta del hombre y un gruñido profundo llenando el área.**

" Parece que a Naruto no _le_ gusta que lo comparen con este tipo", dijo Hazel, parpadeó ante la feroz reacción.

"¿No es él el tipo que intentó matar a Naruto? ¿Como dijo al principio del libro?" Annabeth preguntó.

"Sí, lo recuerdo, el amigo que se volvió loco", dijo Artemis.

**Yamato, Sakura y Sai sacaron rápidamente sus propias armas con filo, apuntándolas al rubio, lo que provocó que Artemisa y sus cazadores sacaran sus propias cuchillas. Naruto ignoró todo lo que sucedió detrás de él antes de hablar en voz baja.**

**"No ****_me_**** compares con Sasuke, Kakashi," gruñó el rubio a su sensei. El hombre asintió y Naruto entrecerró los ojos, presionando su hoja hacia delante, "Soy ****_nada_**** como Sasuke."**

" _Maldición_ " , silbó Leo.

"¿Me pregunto cuándo ocurrirá una confrontación con ellos?" Piper reflexionó, parecía que iba a ser malo.

**"Entiendo, Naruto", respondió Kakashi suavemente, haciendo que Naruto retirara su espada. Su único ojo visible luego se volvió hacia arriba mientras preguntaba con astucia: "Entonces, ¿quiénes son todas estas chicas? Finalmente, ¿estás creciendo, Naruto? ¡Jiraiya-sama estaría tan orgulloso!"**

"... tengo la repentina urgencia de poner una flecha en su cabeza", dijo Thalia, su voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

"Como yo," Artemis estuvo de acuerdo, un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**Y así, toda la tensión que se había acumulado repentinamente se había convertido en incredulidad. Artemisa y sus cazadores ahora luchaban contra el impulso de arrojarle algo al hombre, Thalía gruñía ante la insinuación que hizo el hombre de cabello plateado.**

"Bueno, parece que tus otros están de acuerdo contigo", sonrió Hermes en broma a los dos cazadores.

**y Percy estaba teniendo su propia fantasía adolescente de estar rodeado de varias chicas guapas**

Annabeth se volvió hacia Percy, acero en sus ojos grises. Artemisa levantó una ceja cuando Thalia parecía lista para convertirlo en palitos de pescado.

"Otro yo", el hijo del dios del mar chilló en defensa.

**(aunque ninguno de los presentes porque daban tanto miedo) como lo insinuó Kakashi.**

"¡Ver!" Percy declaró rápidamente, pero no impidió que Annabeth lo mirara. Afortunadamente, Artemis y Thalia lo hicieron.

**Naruto bajó su kunai lentamente mientras miraba al hombre con una mirada que casi gritó lo que preguntó a continuación: "¿En serio acabas de decir eso?"**

**"Maa, ¿es verdad?" preguntó el hombre antes de que él se inclinara en el espacio personal de Naruto, preguntando ansiosamente: "Lo menos que podrías hacer si no regresas es tomar los escritos de tu padrino. Icha te llama, Naruto. No trates de negar la gloria de Icha Icha! "**

**Mientras que los demás estaban confundidos, ya que Naruto se negaba a admitir que había entrenado con un hombre que a menudo hacía actos de perversión tan horrendos en presencia de los que odiaban a los hombres,**

"¿Y no estaba corrompido?" Artemisa preguntó divertida y se volvió hacia su hermano. Con una pequeña sonrisa, bromeó: "Sí, creo que es uno de tus hijos con mejor comportamiento. A diferencia de su padre".

Apolo se rió secamente de su tono humorístico.

**Naruto imitó un pez antes de ponerse rojo de rabia y explotar, " ****¡ ****_NO_**** ! ¡ ****_NO_**** SOY ****ERO-SENNIN Y ****_NO_**** LO HARÉ ****! ¡ ****_ESCRIBIR_**** ! ¡ ****_PORNO_**** !"**

"Entonces, ¿su primer maestro lee nacido, mientras que el otro lo escribió?" Piper dijo, con voz llena de incredulidad.

"Parece así", dijo Jason con una ceja levantada. ¿Cuánta mala suerte tuvo este tipo para conseguir maestros como esos?

**"Aww ..." el hombre abatido se enfurruñó cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta, alejándose y murmurando maldiciones entre dientes sobre "estigmas dejados atrás" y "estúpidos senseis pervertidos".**

**"¡Espera Naruto!" el hombre conocido como Yamato gritó en inglés: "¡Por orden del Godaime Hokage, debemos llevarte a casa por tu propia seguridad!"**

"¿Seguridad? ¿Se unen a los Titanes, nos atacan, lo atacan, todo por su seguridad?" Thalia exclamó con incredulidad.

El dios del partido resopló: "Los mortales hacen lo que creen que es correcto, no lo que es correcto, Tasha".

**"¿Mi propia seguridad? ¡¿Mi propia seguridad ?!" el adolescente ya enfurecido giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al que lo llamó y se señaló a mí mismo: "¡Mírame! ¡Estoy cubierto de sangre, pero todavía estoy vivo! ¡Parece que necesito ayuda de alguien! ¿tipo?"**

"Maldita sea, ¿quién los necesita?" Nico dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. Estaba claro que Naruto hizo una conexión con el campamento. ¿Por qué alejarse de eso? Debería estar con su propia especie.

**Unos segundos de silencio pasaron y antes de que Percy, que abrió la boca, pudiera hablar, Naruto levantó una mano y dijo: "¡Esa fue una pregunta retórica, Jackson!"**

"Wow, conseguir a Motor-Mouth Jackson antes de que pudiera hablar. Agradable". Ares se rió, ignorando la mirada de su tío y primo.

**Para entonces, los miembros del Equipo Kakashi, menos el homónimo que todavía estaba de mal humor por la pérdida de una tremenda serie de libros sucios, se estaban encogiendo bajo la mirada de Naruto. Sin que el rubio lo supiera, había aprovechado la presencia de Helios que prácticamente exigía que los hombres se inclinaran ante él.**

"¡Arrodíllate ante Zod!"

"¡León!" Lo regañó Hazel.

El hijo de Hefesto se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva: "Tenía que decirlo".

**La misma presencia que aquellos en las Tierras Ocultas se referían como Intento Asesino. Kakashi, que había estado en el extremo receptor de tales niveles, apenas se inmutó. Aunque estaba molesto porque Naruto no tomaría los libros de Jiraiya como propios ni regresaría voluntariamente, estaba impresionado y orgulloso del niño por el progreso en su fuerza.**

"Bueno, al menos está aceptando la decisión del niño", dijo Hestia con una sonrisa.

**"¿Bigotes?" La voz de Thalia rompió la deslumbrante concentración de Naruto y le hizo darse la vuelta. La chica estaba favoreciendo su lado empalado una vez y mirándolo con preocupación al igual que Percy. El sonido de un leve tintineo golpeó sus oídos y Naruto suspiró mentalmente aliviado. Ahora podía dejar atrás al grupo y todo estaría bien.**

"¿Murphy?" Percy preguntó en voz alta.

"Murphy". De acuerdo con todos los semidioses con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Bueno, podría haberlo hecho si permanecían inmovilizados por el miedo.**

**"¡Detener!" Sai ordenó monótonamente mientras pintaba rápidamente dos leones de tinta más que cobraron vida. Naruto se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ser mordido por el arte en sus hombros. Artemisa maldijo todo lo que quería, el hombre no la atacó directamente, por lo que no pudo tomar represalias por su ataque a Naruto.**

Artemis frunció el ceño ante esto. Regla de desafío arruinado.

**Sus cazadores, por otro lado, no tenían restricciones.**

"Descargar en ellos!" Thalia dijo mientras sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos.

"¿En eso, mucho?" Annabeth preguntó, divertida en su rostro.

"Están en nuestro camino, tratando de secuestrar a un campista. Perfectamente buena razón", explicó el cazador.

**"¡Libéralo de una vez!" Zoë ordenó después de soltar una flecha, haciendo que disipara a la bestia de tinta en el hombro derecho de Naruto.**

**"Sakura", dijo Yamato a la niña, haciéndola asentir. Se retiró un puño antes de tocar el suelo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y apenas logró teletransportarse al lado de Zoë, envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de ella y teletransportándola más atrás mientras el suelo se agrietaba en su dirección.**

"Creo que ella es de tu descendiente", se burló Hades hacia el Sacudidor de la Tierra. Poseidón soltó una risa seca a cambio.

**Zoë cayó de rodillas, desorientada por el** Hiraishin **, y Naruto tropezó hacia atrás, antes de ponerse de rodillas. Miró a la criatura de tinta que gruñía y sacó otro kunai, apuñalándolo en la cabeza y disipándolo al instante. El tintineo se estaba volviendo más fuerte y Naruto miró a su tía, "¡Tía Arte! ¡Toma a los demás y vete, esta búsqueda aún no ha terminado!"**

**Al ver la mirada en sus ojos que decía que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, aunque debería hacerlo porque ella era una Diosa,**

"Tiene la actitud rebelde de su padre, eso es seguro", dijo Artemis, pero no parecía molesto. Apolo sonrió con orgullo.

**Artemisa aceptó de mala gana con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando su carro plateado descendió, la luz del sol rebotó en sus renos y cegó a los cuatro shinobi el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto** Hiraishin se **pusiera al lado de cada persona y los metiera en el gran vehículo en forma de trineo. Artemis saltó y aterrizó en su carro con facilidad, mirando a su sobrino inseguramente.**

**"¡Ve! ¡Tengo esto!" Ordenó Naruto antes de girarse para enfrentar a su antiguo escuadrón, ignorando los gritos de Thalia mientras lo hacía.**

"Idiota", murmuró Thalia; debería escucharla a ella más.

**Cerrando los ojos, pensó Naruto, está ****_bien Helios ... ¿tienes suficiente para un segundo impulso?_**

**_¡Pide y recibirás! _****El Dios una vez desvanecido respondió distante. Al abrir sus ojos ahora brillantes, Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro antes de que las voces suyas y de Helios gritaran: " ****_¡Que haya luz!_**** "**

"¡Es hora de morfina!" Thalia sonrió, obteniendo algunas miradas en blanco. Ella se burló y puso mala cara, "Gah, hijos, nunca vieron a los Power Rangers originales. ¿Qué sabrían?"

"Está bien, abuela", replicó Percy, poniendo un puño cargado de rayos en el hombro, "¡Ow!"

**Sus brazos cayeron a los costados y su aura dorada estalló viva, encerrando su cuerpo una vez más. El equipo Kakashi miró con una mezcla de asombro y asombro mientras se paraba frente a ellos, jadeando fuertemente mientras su 'Modo Dios' hacía mella en su cuerpo ya maltratado y magullado.**

Apolo soltó una risita, "Buen nombre".

Su hermano borracho de vino no estuvo de acuerdo y Dioniso murmuró: "Realmente un poco arrogante".

"Él tiene el poder de Helios en él, es apropiado", Athena rechazó su declaración.

El dios del vino se quejó.

**" ****_No hay tiempo para jugar_**** ", dijo la voz dual de Naruto casi disculpándose, " ****_Tengo que actuar rápido, así que esto debería hacerlo_**** ".**

**"Esto es diferente a Sennin Moudo", dijo Kakashi a su escuadrón, "¡No te detengas!"**

"Ellos saben que no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra él, ¿verdad?" Jason dijo suavemente a estos mercenarios pura estupidez.

"Los mortales son _estúpidos_ ", respondió Nico, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"¡Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Lanzamiento de madera: Técnica del dragón de madera)!" **Yamato exclamó después de obtener suficiente chakra y atravesar los sellos requeridos. El dragón de madera que parecía surgir del folclore hindú salió disparado del suelo ya separado que Sakura había hecho antes y corrió hacia Naruto.**

"¿Él puede cultivar árboles?" Deméter dijo, interesado en que él pudiera ser un niño o un legado suyo.

**Naruto se giró para enfrentar al dragón y desapareció en un destello de luz, reapareciendo muy por encima de donde estaría la cabeza del dragón en segundos.**

**" ****_Aquí hay un clásico que nunca pasa de moda: ¡Destructor de carritos de comida!_**** ", Exclamó el adolescente dorado mientras derribaba con los pies apretados. La estructura de madera de la cabeza del dragón fue tallada por el adolescente en llamas, y sus restos se incendiaron tan pronto como Naruto hizo su salida.**

"¡Fuego contra madera, buena idea amigo!" Leo dijo con un gesto burlón al leñador.

**"¡Shannaro!" Sakura gritó, sus ojos esmeraldas una vez más ardiendo con determinación mientras corría hacia el rubio dorado con su puño** ladeado **,** "¡Okashou (Cherry Blossom Impact)!"

**" ****_Y pensé que los dioses tenían egos, ¿hiciste una técnica después de tu propio nombre?_**** ", Preguntó Naruto, sin escuchar realmente la técnica que su compañero de equipo gritó, mientras atrapaba el puño con facilidad.**

Los dioses se quejaron de eso. No nombran los ataques después de sí mismos.

**La fuerza que se disparó detrás de él, a la que era inmune debido a su nuevo 'impulso', literalmente destrozó el paisaje y separó el océano.**

"Maravillosa, una mujer bárbara", dijo Hera, casi burlona al pensar en una mujer Hércules.

**_... Estamos luchando contra él de nuevo, ¿por qué? _****Kakashi y Yamato se preguntaron mientras tomaban nota de la falta de esfuerzo que Naruto estaba poniendo en esto y la falta de daño que recibió del ataque innovador.**

"¿Porque no sabes cuándo salir lo suficientemente bien?" Hermes preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Sakura simplemente lo miró con incredulidad, permitiéndole levantar un dedo enroscado hacia su frente.**

**" ****_He estado esperando años para hacerle esto a alguien_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de golpear a la chica, enviándola de nuevo a Sai y noqueándolos a ambos. ****Soplando sobre el dedo, tarareó pensando antes de sonreír cuando se le ocurrió un nombre para la técnica: "¡ ****_Kami no Yubi (el dedo de Dios)! ¡Ja, toma eso, Baachan!_**** "**

Todos los dioses miraron a sus respetados dedos, moviéndolos con interés. Ares parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con las formas en que podía incorporar el humillante ataque a su arsenal. Los mestizos se movieron un poco incómodos.

**_Creo que Flick of Doom sería un nombre más_**** genial ****_,_**** comentó Helios. Naruto resopló.**

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con él en eso", dijo Apolo con un guiño a la declaración del antiguo dios Sol.

Athena sacudió la cabeza, "Suena demasiado cómico".

"Duh, ese es el punto".

**" ****_Cállate, es mi movimiento, lo llamaré como quiera_**** ", dijo en voz alta, lo que provocó que Kakashi y Yamato intercambiaran miradas confusas.**

"Genial, la gente va a pensar que está loco", Percy sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo mientras lo decía.

**Mirando por encima del hombro al sol, Naruto volvió a tararear antes de asentir.**

**" ****_Creo que les he dejado que se alejen lo suficiente de aquí_**** " ****_,_**** dijo el adolescente antes de apagarse. Respiró hondo y tosió en su mano, escupiendo licor y sangre, antes de sonreír a sus dos ex comandantes.**

**"Bueno, ha sido divertido pero me tengo que ir", dijo Naruto antes de irse por Hiraishin. Kakashi miró el lugar donde su alumno estuvo una vez y luego suspiró. Yamato, al ver su estado deprimido, se acercó al hombre y le puso una mano en el hombro.**

**"Lo atraparemos la próxima vez, Kakashi-Senpai", aseguró al hombre de cabello plateado. Kakashi lo miró con una mirada distante.**

"Lo más probable es que no", dijo Artemisa, su nariz se arrugó ante la idea.

**"Tal vez." Era todo lo que Kakashi diría al respecto. Personalmente, no le importaba si Naruto estaba de vuelta en el pueblo o en el otro mundo. Lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su alumno y si el rubio bromista era feliz o no.**

"Al menos parece entenderlo", dijo Hazel asintiendo.

**Por lo que ha estado viendo en estas breves reuniones fue solo eso, y lejos de él tratar de forzar a Naruto a entrar en una jaula.**

"Como un arma", escupió Thalia, no le gustaba lo que estos tipos querían con su novio, tal vez el otro.

**Mirando en la dirección en que el grupo con el que estaba Naruto se había ido, Kakashi permitió que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro debajo de su máscara.**

**_Buena suerte, Naruto._**

**Naruto reapareció junto a Thalía, casi causándole un ataque al corazón cuando lo hizo. Al ver que ****_fue_**** el idiota rubio el que la obligó a caer en la trampa mortal de la muerte, hizo dos cosas: primero, lo golpeó en el hombro. Difícil.**

"Una respuesta típica de Thalia", bromeó Annabeth.

"¡Cállate Annie!"

**Y segundo, ella lo atrajo hacia un beso.**

Se escucharon silbidos de lobo por todas partes y las chicas arrullaron ante la sonrojada Thalia. Ella gimió; _ella_ no había sido la que lo hizo! ¿Por qué no pueden dejarla en paz?

**Eso fue hasta que la apartó y tosió en su mano. Alejando su mano ahora dorada y roja de su boca rápidamente para que no se viera, los dos semidioses sentados en la parte posterior lo miraron con preocupación. Él les sonrió tranquilizadoramente, abrazando a Thalia mientras se sentaba en el carro, inclinándose para besarla nuevamente.**

Afrodita arrulló alegremente.

**Ese plan se arruinó cuando Artemisa se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Naruto hiciera un puchero.**

"Bloqueador de pollas".

"Soy la Diosa Doncella". Artemisa le sonrió a su hermano, antes de darle a su teniente una ceja engreída. Hizo que la niña se sonrojara una vez más.

**La semidiosa del linaje de Zeus no se quejó, relajándose en el abrazo armado de Naruto mientras sus pensamientos se volvían hacia adentro.**

"¡Oh, pregúntale ya! ¡Mejor aún, Thalia, hazlo! ¡Di que es tu hombre!" Afrodita gritó en voz alta. Claro que era lindo y dulce, pero los títulos, ¡son necesarios!

**_¿Alguna idea de qué se trata? _****Naruto le preguntó a Helios, refiriéndose al cambio en su sangre mientras miraba el pequeño líquido que se limpió en sus jeans.**

**_Probablemente su cuerpo todavía se está ajustando al poder y activándolo dos veces tan cerca puede estar causando algún efecto adverso. No recomendaría intentar hacerlo de nuevo por un tiempo, como tal vez una semana más o menos,_**** el Dios de la vista respondió:**

"Tiene sentido. Espero que tu otro lo revise, Apolo", dijo Athena, sin duda queriendo saber qué estaba pasando en el cuerpo del adolescente.

**_Mejor deja de hablar con la voz en tu cabeza, Kid. Estamos en casa ~!_**

**Naruto levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio el Empire State Building. Podía decir que lo que vendría después le daría el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida. Y no estaba equivocado.**

**En el momento en que su tía aterrizó el carro en forma de trineo, Naruto supo que iba a hacerlo. Artemisa había ordenado a sus cazadores que llevaran el carro de regreso al campamento mestizo y prepararan a los demás para que se fueran poco después de su llegada.**

Artemisa sonrió. Zoë estaba viva y bien y también se le dio el cierre. Ella tenía un poco de envidia de su otro por eso.

**Luego les dijo a los semidioses (si lo que sea que Naruto todavía se contara como semidiós) que la siguieran.**

**Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Olimpo y pasaron varios dioses menores, Naruto juró que vio a Hécate guiñarle un ojo antes de que ella entrara a otra habitación con las caderas balanceándose.**

"Bueno, ella y Helios se pusieron manos a la obra", dijo un sonriente Apolo. Afrodita también estaba sonriendo ante el giro argumental del drama. Thalia, por otro lado, frunció el ceño.

**Thalia se dio cuenta de esto y aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un codazo en el costado, haciéndole hacer una mueca y preguntar: "Ay, ¿qué hice?"**

**"Ojos hacia adelante, Bigotes", respondió la chica con irritación.**

"Sí, solo puedes mirarla", bromeó Piper, riéndose de Hazel y Annabeth.

**Frotando sus costillas aún reconstruidas que ella acababa de sacudir, Naruto murmuró por lo bajo que no había hecho nada e hizo exactamente eso, todo el tiempo ignorando los susurros puntiagudos que le rodeaban sobre los tres semidioses.**

"Ah, Olimpo, chisme central", se rió Hermes.

**Antes de que pudiera entrar directamente a las puertas del consejo ahora cerradas, una bola de fuego gigante lo dejó ciego y lo envió a patinar sobre su espalda.**

**"¡Naruto!" Los otros dos semidioses presentes exclamaron preocupados, sacando sus armas. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban, vieron que Naruto no tenía dolor, sino que estaba incómodo con la forma en que el caballo en llamas seguía lamiéndole la cara.**

"¡Ja! Por supuesto que ese viejo caballo iría hacia él", se rió el Dios Sol.

"¡Parece que Thalia tiene aún más finalización!" Percy bromeó, siendo golpeado por la cabeza de su novia por la pobre broma.

"Gracias Annie".

**"Ow, hey, ¡bájate!" Naruto se quejó cuando el caballo cubierto de fuego continuó haciendo espuma con afecto hasta que dos dioses menores acudieron a su ayudante. Uno tenía la apariencia de una camisa hippie, tie dye y gafas de sol circulares con lentes de color púrpura colgando de la punta de su nariz, así como un cabello salvaje colgando de su costado, lo que hacía que su disfraz pareciera aún más legítimo. El otro era el de un anciano con un cuerno gigante colgando de su hombro.**

**"Perdón por Zephyr", dijo el Dios que parecía un hippie, ayudando a Naruto a levantarse, "Simplemente no pudo evitarlo una vez que sintió tu pulso de energía".**

**"Me estás diciendo", el otro, un hombre alto y alto gruñó mientras trataba de calmar al ardiente dios caballo, "Tranquilo, Zeph".**

Los que emprendieron la Búsqueda de Hera se veían felices al ver al viejo otra vez.

**_¡El maestro ha vuelto! ¡El maestro ha vuelto! _****Naruto escuchó al caballo gritar en su cabeza, incitándolo a mirarlo sorprendido. Luego gimió; genial, hay ****_otra_**** voz con la que tiene que lidiar. Primero Kyu, luego Helios, y ahora un caballo. Hablar sobre abarrotado.**

"¡Tiene voces en su cabeza!" Leo dijo en un tono escalofriante.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco, "No ese tipo de voces".

**"¿Dijiste Zephyr?" el rubio le preguntó al hippie con los ojos muy abiertos, reconociendo el nombre del corcel.**

**"Totalmente, hermano", respondió el dios, "Nombre es Zephyrus, dios del viento del oeste y no lo olvides, hombre. Nos confundimos mucho, pero definitivamente es el corcel de fuego que lleva a los bebés cerebrales de Athena a su papis ".**

"¿Esperar lo?" Annabeth dijo sorprendida. Se volvió hacia su madre y le preguntó: "¿Pero pensé que fue West Wind lo que lo hizo?"

"Parece que es diferente en esta dimensión", respondió Athena simplemente.

**_"¿Ese es_**** el Dios que entregó a Annabeth a su padre?" Percy exclamó en estado de shock, haciendo que los dos dioses menores del viento lo miraran.**

**"Hola hombre, ¿no es él ...?" Zephyrus comenzó.**

**"Lord Zeus ****_no_**** va a estar contento de verlo de nuevo", gruñó el otro.**

Los semidioses se rieron de Percy, haciendo que el niño pusiera mala cara.

**"Niño, ¿vendrías a acariciarlo? ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer!"**

**Obligando al pedido algo molesto de Dios, Naruto caminó al lado de Zephyr y colocó una mano sobre la ardiente melena del corcel de fuego, sus ojos se abrieron mientras acariciaba las llamas como si fueran mechones de cabello.**

"Eso es genial", dijo Piper con una sonrisa.

**"Whoa ..." murmuró antes de mirar el ojo dorado del caballo, "Hola, Zephyr".**

**_¡Maestro! Oh, estoy tan contento de ver al Maestro otra vez. ¿Le devolvemos el carrito al Gold Boy? ¿Debo seguir haciendo lo que Wise One le pide? ¿Puedo tener una bolsa de granos? _****Preguntó el caballo en su cabeza.**

"Chico ansioso, ¿eh?" Jason preguntó con un parpadeo.

"Me gusta mi carro y tu bolsa de fuego", se quejó Apolo ante el nombre que le dio el caballo.

"Espero que lo haga", dijo Athena a la parte sobre ella.

"Y aquí viene la solicitud de la merienda", dijo Percy con un gesto de comprensión; El Blackjack pedía algo de comer de vez en cuando.

**"Uh, no, papá todavía necesita su auto. Solo si ella es amable al respecto.**

Poseidón sonrió un poco a Athena y gruñó: "Sí, sé amable y educado al respecto".

La mujer sabia frunció el ceño.

**Claro, ¿y dónde conseguiría granos? "Preguntó Naruto al caballo. Percy parpadeó antes de cruzar los brazos.**

**"Eh, bueno, ahora sé cómo se sentían los demás cuando hablé con el Blackjack", pensó en voz alta el Hijo de Poseidón. Thalia le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y él respondió tímidamente: "Normalmente puedo entender a los caballos, pero no a él".**

Percy frunció el ceño confundido, "¿En serio?"

**"Eso se debe a que Zephyr fue un regalo de Poseidón solo para Helios con la ayuda de Hefesto, un espíritu de fuego destinado a tirar del carro de Helios", dijo el dios mayor y brusco, haciendo que los dos semidioses lo miraran, "Name's Boreas, por cierto. No es que te importe ".**

"Fue agradable", dijo Piper con una sonrisa; tanto Jason como Leo asintieron de acuerdo con su declaración.

**"Ah, no seas así, hombre", Zephyrus intentó animar a su hermano, "a Zeus le importa".**

Zeus asintió a esto.

**"Cuando quiere que vaya a hacer algo por él", se quejó Boreas mientras cruzaba los brazos.**

Los ojos se volvieron hacia el Trueno mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

**Él y Zephyrus miraron las puertas del consejo mientras se abrían lentamente. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de devolver sus miradas a los semidioses.**

**"Esas son tus señales, amiguitos y amigo", dijo Zephyrus, guiando ligeramente a Zephyr lejos de Naruto, "El Hombre Jefe quiere verte".**

"Cue la música", dijo Nico, mientras tarareaba el tema de Darth Vader.

**"Y eso generalmente no es algo bueno", comentó Boreas. Zephyrus suspiró mientras él, el corcel de fuego y Boreas se alejaban de los tres semidioses.**

**"Usted ha ****_llegado_**** a iluminar, hombre."**

"Realmente debería", murmuró Hermes.

Nico cerró el libro y se frotó la garganta. "Hombre, me alegro de que esto esté casi listo".

"La consternación que siento por la verdad en tu declaración", se quejó Apolo antes de parpadear, "Maldición, debo estar cansado".

"Leeré a continuación, Nico di Angelo," ofreció amablemente Hestia.

* * *

Frank estaba sangrando un poco, cortes superficiales en el mejor de los casos, ya que el suelo estaba lleno de los cadáveres de sus enemigos roedores en la ciudad de Nueva York.

"Hola Igino, ¿qué es lo contrario de Christopher Walken?" Frank levantó el pie y pisoteó, "¡Christopher Reeds!" gritó mientras aplastaba las piernas del loco Jerbil.

"AHHHOW! Eso fue de mal gusto". Igino se quejó al final.

"No me importa". Frank gruñó mientras se inclinaba y lo levantaba, para poder enfrentarse a los bigotes con su enemigo que pronto sería muerto.

"Escuchemos que esos huesos se rompen". Frank dijo mientras agarraba el jerbo con su otra mano y lo apretó. Igino gritó de dolor, pero dejó escapar el chirrido de un ... ¿pato de goma?

"¿Que?" Frank probó esto unas cuantas veces más, "Por los dioses, eso es gracioso". Dijo que lo hacía una y otra vez, hasta que lo hizo demasiado lejos, aplastando al villano, "... Opps".

Dejó caer el jerbo aplastado sin preocuparse y se volvió para ver el edificio Empire State a lo lejos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Escuchó un ruido y se dio la vuelta para ver más jerbos. Mirando el cuerpo de su líder.

Un Gerbil de aspecto más viejo se acercó a Frank y se arrodilló, otros siguieron su ejemplo.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Salve al Señor del Jerbo!" Todos gritaron.

"... Ah, fudge brownies".

* * *

**¡Hecho y hecho!**

**Lo siento chicos, pero tenía que hacer un seminario de alto nivel, ¡eso fue largo! Bueno, otro día de nieve para mí parece. Así que comenzaré a trabajar en el próximo capítulo de inmediato. ¡Solo quedan dos más! Buena racha de actualización, ¿verdad?  
**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

* * *

Hestia sostuvo el libro suavemente mientras sonreía suavemente y hablaba claramente para que todos lo escucharan.

**Naruto condujo a los dos semidioses más jóvenes a las cámaras del Consejo Olímpico, reprimiendo un resoplido cuando miró las formas de tres metros de altura de los Dioses vestidos con ropa moderna, a excepción de su padre, que había elegido usar la pieza más memorable de Vestimenta de Minato Namikaze en sus últimos días de vida, la capa blanca característica se asentó muy bien sobre su armadura olímpica, recordándole a Naruto que tal vez debería buscar otra capa roja propia.**

"Y la capa sigue siendo increíble". El dios de la música sonrió.

**El rubio se adelantó y vio a su tía, que apenas había cambiado su apariencia, salvo por su tamaño igualmente alto, y le dio un breve asentimiento. Se detuvo en el centro de la sala circular, arrodillado ante los Tres Grandes. Normalmente estaría relajado e iría en contra de la tradición, pero esta era una reunión muy importante y ****_no_**** quería arruinar sus posibilidades de influir en los dioses a cualquier lado de la discusión que tomó.**

Artemisa se rió levemente ante eso.

"Sí, parece ser del tipo que está en contra de la formalidad", dijo con una mirada astuta a su hermano, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Mirando por encima de su hombro para ver la suya, a falta de un término mejor, la novia y el chico que a su pseudo hermana le gustaba todavía de pie, silbó, "¡Chicos!"**

**Percy y Thalia intercambiaron una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros y arrodillarse ante sus padres, ambos pensando que todo era una estupidez.**

Percy y Thalia asintieron a esto cuando Zeus frunció el ceño un tanto mientras Poseidón se rió ligeramente.

**Ignorando la incomodidad de los dos semidioses más jóvenes, Naruto mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras decía: "Señor Zeus, gracias por darnos la bienvenida a su hogar".**

**Apolo, captando el juego de su hijo, levantó un puño a su boca y tosió, "¡Chupa! ¡Chupa!"**

"Oh, qué madura", dijo la Diosa de la Luna con el ceño fruncido dirigido a su hermano. Su sobrino intentaba ser respetuoso, pero no, Apolo lo arruina una vez más.

**Mientras Hermes intentaba sofocar algunas risitas, Naruto tuvo que resistir el impulso de replicar y mantuvo la compostura antes de que la voz de su abuelo resonara en la habitación: "Levántate, semidioses".**

**Naruto, Thalia y Percy lo hicieron, Naruto enviando a su sonriente padre y riendo tío una breve mirada. Asintió a los otros dos miembros de los Tres Grandes, "Lord Hades ... Poseidón".**

"A alguien no le gustas", dijo Hades mientras sonreía a su hermano. Poseidón ni siquiera respondió, aparentemente sin importarle.

**"Habla libremente, Uzumaki", gritó Hades mientras movía su cabeza hacia su otra mano, "Chaos sabe que tu madre lo hace".**

"¿Cuándo podemos conocerla finalmente?" Artemisa preguntó mientras hacía un puchero; le gustaba la mujer cada vez más con cada mención de ella.

**Suspirando aliviado, Naruto le agradeció al Dios con el que estaba empleado antes de sonreírle a su abuelo ahora gruñendo, "¡Hola Rai-Jiji! ¿Cómo te va?"**

**"Solo tenías que decirlo, ¿verdad Hades?" Zeus se quejó a su hermano mayor divertido.**

"Me deleito en tu dolor", dijo Hades en voz baja, con una suave risita.

**volviéndose para dirigirse a su hija, "Thalia Grace ... Es ... bueno verte".**

**"Eso no fue tan difícil de decir, ¿verdad?" Poseidón bromeó antes de sonreírle a su hijo, "Hola una vez más, Percy".**

**"Hola papá", respondió Percy mientras se movía con inquietud desde donde estaba parado. Fue muy extraño hablar con su padre cuando tenía al menos el doble de su tamaño.**

"Realmente lo es", dijo Percy mientras asentía de acuerdo con el otro.

"Bueno, me parece divertido", respondió Poseidón con una sonrisa, obteniendo una mirada juguetona de su hijo.

**"Bueno, ahora que los saludos están fuera del camino, ¿podemos llegar al tema de nuestra noche?" Preguntó Hera, yendo directo al grano después de mirar a Thalia. La niña permaneció desafiante bajo la mirada de su madrastra, combinándola con su propia ferocidad.**

Hera resopló. Thalia volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y le dirigió una pequeña mirada a la mujer de "perfección".

"¡Escupir fuego ~!" **Kyu cantó mientras se materializaba detrás de Naruto. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y el espíritu simplemente sonrió en respuesta:** "Oye, no he escuchado a nadie decir que no se me permitía hablar".

**"No empujes tu suerte, Fox", se quejó Apolo con una mirada fulminante mientras sus ojos se estrechaban en el antiguo biju. No, no había perdonado a la criatura por matar a su esposa mortal y su caparazón humano, ni sus servicios a Naruto habían aplacado la ira del Dios del Sol hacia el espíritu, incluso ****_si_**** estaba bajo el control de otra persona.**

"Un Apolo vengativo es un Apolo aterrador". Hermes declaró con un movimiento de cabeza, su hermano lo devolvió.

Hera pareció inmediatamente interesada en el detalle de la 'esposa mortal' ... así que Naruto nació a través del matrimonio, intrigante.

**Zeus, sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por el recién llegado. Sentado más alto en su asiento, el Rey del Olimpo habló: "¿Y quién eres, espíritu?"**

**Hades intervino antes de que Kyu pudiera hablar: "No es más que un sirviente atado a las armas del niño. Por el momento no es importante".**

"Y el zorro está deprimido, buen tiro papá", dijo Nico, realmente ponlo sobre lo que funciona para el chico que trabaja para ti ... wow, eso fue algo reflexivo.

**"De hecho," Poseidón estuvo de acuerdo mientras asentía con la cabeza y una bañera previamente puesta a un lado se deslizó en su dirección, deteniéndose junto a Percy. La cabeza de Bessie salió con un croon y salpicó al semidiós, que miró a su primo por sonreír ante su estado ahora ligeramente empapado.**

"Por supuesto que sí", Percy frunció el ceño a Thalia.

"Oh, puedes secarte fácilmente. Cabeza mojada. Por qué no lo detuviste en primer lugar debería ser más preocupante", respondió el cazador.

**"El Ofiotauro está en nuestras manos", dijo el Dios del Mar antes de mirar a su hermano, "Podemos asegurarnos de que no se pueda usar contra nosotros".**

**"Deberíamos destruirlo", dijo Ares, entrecerrando los ojos ante la criatura que podría terminar con el reinado y / o la vida de su familia. Eso y la consiguiente matanza serían violentos, lo que siempre estaba dispuesto a ver. Y tenía un poco de hambre por un filete de calamares.**

Poseidón le arqueó una ceja a su sobrino, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué? Parece que podría ser bueno", dijo con honestidad.

**Zeus tarareaba en sus pensamientos mientras la criatura soltaba un temible croon, volviendo a la bañera. Su hijo sediento de sangre hizo un buen punto. El final del Ofiotauro significaría una herramienta menos que podría usarse contra ellos en cualquier guerra futura.**

**Al ver a su tío contemplando matar a Bessie, Percy habló: "¡No puedes simplemente matarlo!"**

**"¡Guárdalo para el cerebro!" Thalia siseó, recibiendo una sonrisa de Athena y un gruñido de Poseidón.**

**Percy miró a Thalia con determinación, "¡No! ¡No es justo para Bessie!"**

Leo se rió, recibiendo un ligero empujón de Jason, que también estaba sonriendo.

**Se hizo el silencio antes de que Apolo y Hermes estallaran en risitas. Ares no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro que compartió con una Athena aún más divertida, a quien le divirtió el nombre femenino dado a la criatura obviamente masculina. Afrodita se rió en su mano junto con Deméter, mientras el esposo de la Diosa del Amor soltó unas risitas. Poseidón mantuvo una cara seria que podría haber igualado la mirada apática de Hades, mientras que los dos dioses mayores se estaban riendo a carcajadas. Dionisio y Hera tenían miradas indiferentes en sus rostros que no traicionaban nada. Mirando de cerca al Rey, que parecía ser el mismo que su esposa, uno podía ver la diversión brillando en sus ojos.**

**"Ambos crecen", susurró Artemis a su gemelo y hermano menor, tratando de no dejar que se avergonzara por sus acciones. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la gemela mayor y por qué estaba maldita con un hermano travieso que alentaba las payasadas de Apolo?**

"Además de hacer el ridículo, el chico del agua tiene razón", **Kyu intervino mientras se cernía detrás de Naruto, que se frotaba la sien por la forma en que iba la reunión del consejo.**

**"¿Y eso sería?" Preguntó Zeus mientras Poseidón le enviaba al espíritu una mirada fulminante y la sonrisa de Hades se ensanchó. El Dios del inframundo disfrutaba tanto el sentido del humor de ese espíritu a veces.**

"Por supuesto que lo harías", murmuró Poseidón con una mirada fulminante a su hermano mayor.

El Príncipe de las Tinieblas sonrió.

**Naruto bajó la mano de su cabeza y se paró con determinación frente a los Tres Grandes con los brazos cruzados antes de hablar en lugar de Kyu, "Osu-kun no necesita morir para que tu reinado esté a salvo. Quiero decir, míralo "Míralo de verdad".**

**Los olímpicos hicieron exactamente eso, todos volvieron su atención a la bestia asustada mientras se escondía en la bañera. Después de un momento de dejarlos mirada, Naruto continuó: "Estás hablando como si ****_él_**** tenía la opción de ser dado su poder."**

Los olímpicos asintieron lentamente junto con esto. Eso era cierto; la criatura era solo eso, una criatura inofensiva por su cuenta.

**Invisible para los demás, Apollo hizo una mueca pero permaneció en silencio mientras su hijo continuaba: "No es como ****_si_**** quisiera morir y terminar tu reinado quemando sus intestinos. Míralo y dime que estás tan inseguro de tu propia fuerza que tienes matar a una criatura puramente inocente con la desafortunada maldición de poder que le fue dada ".**

"Bien dicho", Athena asintió, impresionada por el discurso pequeño, pero poderosamente redactado.

**"¿Maldición de poder?" Poseidón retumbó cuestionablemente. Naruto suspiró e hizo un gesto al espíritu detrás de él.**

**"Mi maldición está a mi lado", explicó el rubio, "cuando nací y el tiempo de papá en las Tierras Ocultas llegó a su fin, Kyu se vio obligado a atacar mi hogar, casi destruyéndolo".**

**"Tu padre, usando el último de sus lazos con el reino de los mortales, llegó a un acuerdo con Thanatos y selló a la bestia dentro de ti", interrumpió Hades con cansancio, haciendo que el consejo mirara al aburrido Dios de los Muertos confundido mientras agitaba la historia. apagado, "Sí, sí, lo he escuchado todo antes".**

"Ah, ¿arruinaste mucho el estado de ánimo?" Apolo hizo un puchero.

"Bueno, Hades siempre había sido la decepción entre nosotros", bromeó Poseidón con una sonrisa a su hermano.

Hades puso los ojos en blanco ante la tonta broma.

**"Pero no escuchaste cómo eso me afectó", continuó Naruto mientras el espíritu colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, "Debido a la presencia de Kyu dentro de mí y la ausencia de mis padres, la aldea me trató como un paria. condenado por algo sobre lo que no tenía control ni conocimiento hasta que cumplí doce años. ¿Cómo puedes ser más alto que los mortales si dejas que tu miedo irracional te venza como lo hizo en mi pueblo?**

Algunos se erizaron ante ese comentario, y sonó algo cierto. No es que los dioses lo admitieran ante nadie.

**Athena tarareó en voz alta, llamando la atención del consejo: "Habla con sabiduría. Estamos por encima de los estándares mortales y no deberíamos temerle a la criatura por algo fuera de su control. Aunque deseo saber más sobre esto ... sellado".**

"De acuerdo", dijo Athena con intriga.

**"Habla con él", dijo Naruto, lanzando un pulgar en dirección a su padre e ignorando intencionadamente las manos de Dios que lo agitaban para callarlo, "Antes de que él y mamá murieran, eran los mejores del planeta. Si alguien sabe algo que valga la pena" sobre las focas, es él ".**

"Lo mejor del planeta, me gusta", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa mientras acunaba la barbilla en sus pensamientos.

Artemis gimió, justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

**"Discuta más tarde", interrumpió Zeus, al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hija y el resplandor que Apollo recibió por ocultarle este tipo de cosas. El Dios del Cielo miró a la criatura antes de dirigirse a su nieto, "¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿ ****_Liberarlo_**** ?"**

**"Osu-kun es un chico, no un ****_",_**** corrigió Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el Ofiotauro antes de acariciarlo entre los cuernos y obtener un croon agradecido. Sonriendo levemente a la criatura, Naruto miró a los dioses, "¿Y por qué no quedarse con él? Sería una gran mascota".**

"Pasa el rato, hazte el muerto", bromeó Poseidón con un brillo en los ojos, recibiendo algunas risas de los otros dioses y un resoplido de su hermano.

**"Sí, ****_conservemos a_**** la criatura que podría matarnos, porque ****_eso_**** suena como una gran idea", respondió sarcásticamente Ares, cuyo estado de ánimo se había agriado cuando vio las palabras de su sobrino llegar a los otros dioses. Ahí fue ese plan para el filete de calamares.**

**"¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, mantuve al Zorro cerca", dijo Naruto, señalando a Kyu.**

**El espíritu se cruzó de brazos y gruñó: ****"¡** No soy una mascota, Kit! ¡En todo caso, soy _tu_ guardián! Order sabe que lo necesitas con los planes suicidas que se te ocurran".

**"¡Esa es una gran calidad del Uzumaki y lo sabes!" Replicó Naruto.**

"Cuanto más escuchamos sobre ellos, más no me sorprende que reproduzcas con uno", dijo Hermes a su hermano. Apolo sonrió a cambio.

**"¿Dónde guardaríamos el Ofiotaurus?" Artemis preguntó, volviendo al punto.**

**"Papá podría cuidarlo", sugirió Percy, haciendo que Naruto y Kyu lo miraran como si fuera un idiota.**

"Él es uno de esos para ese comentario", dijo Thalia con expresión inexpresiva. El niño marino se retorció un poco ante los ojos que se posaron sobre él.

**"Sí, porque Rai-Jiji ****_alguna vez_**** dejaría que eso sucediera", respondió el semidiós rubio antes de que cualquiera de los Tres Grandes pudiera hablar.**

"Al menos _lo_ entiende", dijo Zeus con un gesto positivo.

**Luego miró a uno de sus tíos favoritos, "Tío Heph, ¿podrías construir un tanque para el Ofiotauro?"**

**Se arqueó una ceja y el dios herrero corto se inclinó hacia delante, "¿Estás cuestionando mis habilidades, mocoso?"**

"Ooo, mala redacción", se rió Leo, obteniendo un pequeño gruñido de su padre.

"¿Podrías decir eso otra vez con la palabra 'Ye'?" **Kyu preguntó con sus ojos rojos brillando. Naruto palmeó su rostro, siendo golpeado en la espalda por una Bessie disgustada por la detención de las caricias, ante la estúpida pregunta. El espíritu una vez más se encontró bajo las miradas de los dioses y explicó:** "¿Qué? Parece un enano, camina como un enano y suena como un enano. ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha visto al _Señor de los Anillos_ ?"

Los Dioses se echaron a reír ante esto, haciendo que el Dios Smith murmurara. Sin embargo, Leo estaba sonriendo.

**_Santa mierda, ¿cómo nunca me he dado cuenta de eso? _****Helios exclamó antes de estallar en carcajadas.**

"Tú tampoco, Helios," murmuró Hefesto en un tono dolorido.

**"¿Por qué te dejo ver películas?" Naruto preguntó el espíritu que supuestamente era de su lado antes de pasar a su tío, "le haga caso, por favor. Me refería a pedir ****_sería_**** que construir un tanque para Osu-kun?"**

"Ahí tienes", dijo Leo asintiendo.

**"Podría, pero necesitaría algo de tu ayuda, Poseidón", respondió la voz ronca del Dios Herrero, mirando a su propio tío, "La presión del agua y la disposición ideal del hábitat. Sin mencionar los materiales que podrían soportarlo". ... y una función de limpieza ".**

**"Estoy seguro de que hay un sello que podría hacer lo último", reflexionó Naruto mientras volvía a acariciar distraídamente al Ofiotauro.**

"Estoy seguro de que hay una aplicación para eso". Piper bromeó, recibiendo risas de sus amigos.

**"Recuerdo débilmente a Kushi-ch-Er, Kushina Uzumaki mencionando ese sello", dijo Apolo, corrigiéndose antes de que su nombre de mascota para la madre del semidiós rubio fuera conocido por todos. Aparentemente, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de la mirada de complicidad que Hermes le dirigió, a lo que estaba agradecido.**

"¿En serio? ¿Nombres de mascotas en una reunión?" Artemisa cuestionó con una sonrisa.

"Ah cállate, Arte," murmuró Apolo a cambio, ligeramente nervioso.

**"La criatura podría permanecer en el Olimpo bajo la atenta mirada del Rey del Olimpo", dijo Poseidón a su hermano.**

**Sabiendo que su orgullo estaba siendo apaciguado, Zeus luego desvió su mirada hacia Hades para ver si tenía algún reparo en ello. El Señor del Inframundo resopló y volvió a mirar al semidiós en su empleo.**

**"Quédate con tu mascota", murmuró Hades cuando una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "No me importa y no tengo tiempo para jugar con ella ... a diferencia de ****_algunas_**** personas".**

"Zing", Nico susurró cuando Hades sonrió. Su hermano frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

**Ignorando el jab hecho hacia sí mismo y el tiempo 'libre' que tenía, Zeus miró a la criatura, "Entonces, como Rey del Olimpo, decreto que el Ofiotauro se mantendrá en el Olimpo bajo vigilancia para que no necesite ser utilizado contra los dioses ".**

**El cielo retumbó con truenos cuando Zeus hizo su orden, haciendo que Naruto y Poseidón pusieran los ojos en blanco ante su teatro.**

"Bueno, al menos lo entiende", dijo Poseidón, quien sonrió abiertamente.

**Percy bombeó su puño con un no tan tranquilo "¡Sí!" y Thalia sonrió, complacida de que, una vez más, por falta de un término mejor, su novio había logrado influir en los dioses para mantener viva a la criatura.**

"¡Es un operador suave ~!" Apollo cantó, obteniendo algunas adiciones de los semidioses junto con algunas risas.

**"Ahora para el próximo orden del día", continuó Zeus, "¿Qué se debe hacer con los dos niños proféticos?"**

**"¿Esperar lo?" Tanto Percy como Thalia corearon**

Percy y Thalia tragaron saliva. No parecía que iba a unirse a los Cazadores esta vez por razones de amor. Mierda, el amor puede morderte el culo a veces.

**mientras la sonrisa de Naruto se desvanecía y los miraba a los dos con preocupación. No había esperado que esto ocurriera en la reunión.**

**"Digo que los destruimos", gruñó Ares, mirando a Percy.**

"Qué obvio", dijeron todos los dioses con un tono seco. Ares se quejó un poco, ¿qué? Fue un buen plan!

**"Esa es tu respuesta a todo", dijo Hermes, mirando a los niños, "Podríamos dejarlos ir".**

"¡Me gusta este plan!" Percy sonó.

"¡Yo también!" Thalia añadió rápidamente.

**_Y es por eso que me encantó el hecho de que no era olímpico,_**** Helios intervino en la cabeza de Naruto, ****_nunca podría matar a alguien que tuvo la desgracia de tener padres cachondos._**

Los dioses se rieron de Zeus y Poseidón, que a su vez apartaron la vista con el ceño fruncido. Estúpido ex dios del sol.

**_Sin embargo, ¡ya usé la carta de desgracia! _****Naruto pensó preocupado cuando los olímpicos comenzaron a discutir sobre las vidas de Thalia y Percy.**

"Ah, política", resopló Hermes con humor.

Jason y Nico parecían preocupados, ambos contentos de no haber sido parte de esto.

**Hera, Atenea y Ares fueron todas por su muerte,**

_"Pensé que Hera estaba en contra ... oh, Thalia no es una cazadora". _Percy pensó con un parpadeo. Y por los dientes apretados, Thalia también lo descubrió.

**mientras Apolo, Artemisa, Deméter, Afrodita y Hermes estaban en contra. Hefesto, Dionisio y los Tres Grandes guardaron silencio: principalmente a Hefesto porque en realidad no le importaba y estaba pensando en la construcción del tanque de Bessie;**

Leo vaciló ante eso y gimió, palmeándose en la cabeza. ¡ _Papá, prioridades, hombre!_

**Dionisio estaba teniendo una batalla interna porque si bien habían hecho interesante su aburrida vida como Consejero del campamento, también eran ****_semidioses_**** ;**

"Típico", resopló Percy.

"¿Qué fue ese Peter?" el dios del vino preguntó burlonamente.

"Nada Sr. D." Percy respondió en un tono falso agradable.

**mientras que los Tres Grandes estaban obligados a permanecer en silencio ya que todos tenían opiniones sesgadas.**

"¿No es esa la verdad?" Apolo se rio, pero se calló cuando los Tres Grandes lo miraron con una mirada.

**_Bueno ... podrías darme mi voto, aunque no estoy seguro si ayudará_**** , Helios se ofreció.**

**"Sí, porque los olímpicos me creerán cuando yo diga 'Helios dice que quiere que vivan'", dijo Naruto en voz alta, su frustración lo cegó al mundo exterior. Los argumentos de los olímpicos se paralizaron mientras continuaba discutiendo con su vida pasada, "Eso irá de maravilla".**

Percy comenzó a reír, pronto seguido por los demás.

"Oh, esto debería ir bien", dijo Hermes a través de sus risitas.

**_Podría funcionar_**** , dijo Helios jovialmente. ****_Nunca se sabe a menos que lo intentes._**

**"Oh, vamos, simplemente me declararán loco y me echarán. También podría arrojarme un abrazo en el proceso", continuó Naruto, su inconsciencia hacia el mundo llegando al punto donde vio a Helios parado frente a él. él con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Y lo ha perdido oficialmente", dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

**_Creo que estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo, Kid,_**** dijo el Dios Desvanecido con una sonrisa.**

**"Y creo que estás siendo demasiado optimista", respondió Naruto. Los dioses miraron incrédulos la media discusión que escucharon. No podían decir si estaba hablando en serio en este momento o no.**

"Me duele la cabeza", dijo Zeus, frotándose las sienes con una mano.

"Bueno, Helios dijo que ibas a tener que hacer un 'montón de control de daños', aquí está el comienzo". Hades se rio en su mano.

Zeus solo le dirigió una mirada sombría.

**Apolo, arriesgándose, arrancó un pedazo de su trono antes de arrojarlo a su hijo. El adolescente distraídamente lo captó antes de mirar a su padre, "¿Te importa? Estoy en medio de pensar aquí".**

"¿En voz alta?" Hazel preguntó divertida.

**"Cualquiera que sea la discusión que acababas de tener, acabas de contarle a todo el consejo", le informó Percy.**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? ... Oh", Naruto sintió que sus ojos se abrían de nuevo antes de mirar el espacio vacío en el que vio a Helios, "¡ ****_Sabías_**** que estaba hablando en voz alta, idiota!"**

**Helios se echó a reír antes de que su imagen se desvaneciera junto con su voz. Naruto, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza, se volvió para mirar a los olímpicos que ahora lo miraban con atención, "Um ... Es un efecto secundario de morir. Tiendo a discutir conmigo mismo todo el tiempo".**

Nico y Hades resoplaron.

**"Mierda", murmuró Hades con los ojos entrecerrados, "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en contacto con Helios, muchacho?"**

**"¿Creerías solo tres horas?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se frotaba la cabeza, tratando de evitar su próximo dolor de cabeza antes de señalar a los dos semidioses, "¿Y no ibas a tratar con ellos primero?"**

"Bonita desviación, imbécil". Thalia hizo un puchero.

**"¡Bigotes!" "¡Oye!"**

**"Él tiene un punto", admitió Poseidón cuando se volvió para mirar a Zeus, "¿Qué dices, hermano?"**

**"Un voto", retumbó Zeus después de un momento de reflexión, "La vida de los semidioses se determinará en una votación, y luego abordaremos la situación en la que se encuentra el niño. ¿Todos a favor de matarlos ahora?"**

**"Siempre", espetó Ares mientras miraba a Percy que le devolvió la mirada. Su aversión el uno por el otro fue el borde de una forma peligrosa de rivalidad que Naruto había visto una vez antes. La boca del dios de la guerra se volvió lentamente hacia arriba en una sonrisa, " ****_Sí_**** ".**

"La vi venir a una milla de distancia". Dijo Athena mientras rodaba los ojos.

**"No se supone que ****_estén_**** vivos", comentó Hera con su propia mirada sobre Thalia, una vez más igualada por la chica de cabello negro.**

"Bueno, hay un cambio en el ritmo", dijo Hera, su tono indiferente ya que era cierto. El heredero de Helios era mucho más interesante en su opinión. Ella esperaba ver su crecimiento.

**Naruto y Kyu gruñeron ante la declaración, después de haber escuchado algo similar antes de abandonar las Tierras Ocultas. La Reina de los Dioses continuó: "Yo voto sí".**

**"Bueno, creo que es absolutamente bárbaro matar a niños que no tenían voz en cuanto a su origen", respondió Afrodita. Los dioses se volvieron y le miraron con absoluta incredulidad, haciéndola rodar los ojos, "¡Oh, bien! Tengo mis propios planes para ellos y matarlos arruinaría todo lo que he preparado. ¡Por supuesto que voto! ¡No!"**

"Apuesto a que lo harías", murmuró Artemis.

"Duh, ¿no has visto toda esta historia con el rubio rubio y Zeusette?" la Diosa del Amor preguntó como si estuviera hablando con un niño, obteniendo una mirada a cambio.

**"Teniendo en cuenta que Theresa me había hecho la vida más fácil mientras era un árbol y Peter Johnson ha estado haciendo que los años pasen más rápido con su propia estupidez, así que, en contra de mi mejor juicio, voy a votar No", murmuró Dionisio.**

Percy y Thalia parpadearon y murmuraron simultáneamente: "Guau".

"Hmph, tus otros deberían estar agradecidos", dijo la locura Dios.

**antes mirando a la rubia, "Pero si ****_él_**** tiene que morir que decir sí."**

"¡Aquí vamos!" Se burló Dionisio.

**Las manos de Apolo apretaron su trono con fuerza mientras miraba al Dios del Vino, en silencio hasta que llegó su turno de votar. Una cantidad impresionante de moderación de su parte, si se preguntaba a los olímpicos.**

Apolo miró a su borracho de medio hermano, pero dijo que Dios simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**La mirada de Zeus se dirigió a su hija más sabia, Atenea.**

**La Diosa de la Sabiduría dijo: "Mi primer instinto es votar Sí ... Pero hace unos momentos, el hijo de Apolo nos convenció de no matar por miedo. Si yo votara Sí aquí, ¿qué demostraría eso? ¿semidioses? No. ¿Qué podrían hacer? No, por supuesto que no. En ese caso, voto No ".**

Athena parpadeó, su otra había hecho un excelente punto. Ella frunció el ceño cuando Poseidón la miró con aire de suficiencia. Ella no era feliz ahora.

**Hefesto, que todavía estaba en su propia palabra, tuvo que ser empujado por Afrodita para que saliera de él, haciéndole mirar a su alrededor, "¿Hm? ¿Qué? ¿Estamos votando sobre algo? ¿Qué votó Ares?"**

**"Sí", Hermes le informó amablemente.**

**"Entonces digo que no, ahora déjame en paz", se quejó Hephaestus mientras volvía a planear el tanque del Ofiotauro. Los olímpicos compartieron un resoplido divertido y / o una sonrisa antes de mirar al otro lado de la habitación.**

Leo sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña risa. Eso no tenía precio para él.

**"Thalía era un árbol hermoso y los cultivos estaban bien protegidos por la decisión impulsiva de Percy de ayudar a recuperar el vellón", comentó Demeter, "voto a favor".**

Deméter asintió a esto.

**"Athena lo dijo de la manera más lógica, Hefesto es el más aburrido, pero ya tomé mi decisión", dijo Hermes a continuación con una sonrisa, "También voto a Nay. Estos niños son demasiado divertidos para perder tan pronto". "**

**"Tendría que estar de acuerdo con Hermes", dijo Apolo mientras se recostaba en su asiento y apretaba los dedos índices, entrelazando las manos y presionando los punteros sobre la boca con un pensamiento simulado antes de sonreír, "Por supuesto, mi voto fue decidió tan pronto como Naruto nos dio la opinión de Helios. Voto no. ¿Qué dices, hermana?**

"¡Amen a eso!" Apolo cantó de acuerdo.

**Artemis miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo antes de mirar a los semidioses. Tomando un respiro, Artemis habló, "Thalia Grace es descarada y rápida para enojarse"**

**"Gran sorpresa", se quejó Hades, ganándose una mirada de su hermano menor y una sonrisa de Poseidón ante el juego de palabras.**

Pocos se rieron del juego de palabras cuando Thalia y Zeus se quejaron con los ojos entrecerrados.

**"Pero ella lucha bien y con corazón", continuó Artemis, dándole a su tío el ojo apestoso por interrumpirla, "Percy Jackson tiene tanto corazón y, aunque me duele decirlo, es digno de ****_su_**** vida. arriesgaron sus vidas por la mía. Si destruimos a los héroes que nos hacen un gran favor, entonces no somos mejores que los Titanes. Si esto es justicia olímpica, no tendré nada de eso. Voto que no ".**

**Naruto se inclinó hacia Percy y le susurró: "Creo que eso significa que le gustas".**

**"¿R-enserio?" Percy susurró de vuelta.**

"No mires demasiado profundo", **respondió Kyu en voz baja con una sonrisa,** "Lo más probable es que te encuentre interesante ... como un científico sería una hormiga".

Thalia se rió por la cara sombría de Percy cuando Artemis le echó una mirada solo para meterse más con él.

**Percy tragó saliva y levantó la vista cuando la voz de Zeus retumbó en la sala, "Siendo que nuestros votos serían parciales, el voto está emitido. Los Nay lo tienen: los semidioses Thalia Grace y Perseus Jackson vivirán".**

**Naruto, Thalia y Percy sintieron sus hombros caer de alivio.**

"Esperen", dijo Hermes.

**Sin embargo, Naruto se tensó una vez más mientras su abuelo continuaba: "Ahora sobre el tema final de discusión: Naruto Uzumaki, dé un paso adelante".**

"Esto debería ser bueno", sonrió Ares, nada como esto ha sucedido nunca.

**El espíritu enmascarado gruñó, su máscara de porcelana se partió y reveló un rostro aterrador de un gran zorro del tamaño de un león. El símbolo del Olimpo brillaba en su frente mientras pequeñas porciones blancas de la máscara se extendían por la cara. Afrodita lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras el resto de los olímpicos saltaban en sus asientos ... a excepción de Hades y Apolo.**

Hades sonrió y Apolo se echó a reír.

"Te hizo estremecer", bromeó Hades mientras el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada y Apolo se quedaba sin aliento.

**Hades simplemente mantuvo una mirada severa sobre el zorro mientras Apolo apretó el puño y entrecerró los ojos.**

**"Fácil, fácil", Naruto calmó el espíritu extendiendo la mano y acariciando el espíritu a un lado de su cabeza, "Está bien. Relájate".**

**El espíritu se calmó ligeramente hasta el punto de que su máscara regresó y su cuerpo se encogió.**

"El zorro susurrador", dijo Nico en un tono bajo y espeluznante por diversión. Algunos de los otros se rieron de sus payasadas.

**Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al espíritu, antes de hacer lo que le pidieron; Naruto dio un paso adelante y Kyu se convirtió en niebla roja antes de reaparecer junto a él protectoramente. Zeus se alzó sobre su nieto, mirándolo con curiosidad antes de preguntar: "¿Sabes cómo sucedió?"**

**"No tengo idea", respondió Naruto con honestidad y encogiéndose de hombros, "Solo ... Fui envenenado por Ladon antes de la pelea con Atlas, ¿tal vez eso tuvo algo que ver con eso?"**

**"El veneno de la serpiente nunca ha sobrevivido", comentó Hera mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, "¿Tienes vitakinesis?"**

"La última vez que revisé que el Kit siempre usaba un condón", **bromeó crudamente el Fox solo para recibir un duro codazo en el estómago. Parece que el espíritu ha vuelto a usar el humor en lugar del salvajismo.**

**" ****_Por favor,_**** ignora su presencia", declaró Naruto antes de mirar a Kyu, "Está tratando de ser divertido cuando no es ****_necesario_**** ".**

"Lo encuentro gracioso", Leo resopló cuando los chicos se rieron un poco.

"No estoy mintiendo sin embargo, usted _qué_ siempre usa un condón," **dijo Kyu con un brillo en sus ojos rojos de la sangre y una sonrisa en su boca antes de que él se convirtió en niebla y desapareció en el brazalete de Naruto bajo la voluntad del adolescente. El rubio podía sentir a Thalia y su tía fulminándolo con la mirada.**

Artemis tenía una cara que les decía a todos que no estaba divertida y que Thalia estaba mirando la imagen.

**y si ella estuviera aquí, Naruto estaba seguro de que su madre lo estaría molestando por hacer algo tan parecido a su padre cuando aún era "joven".**

"¿No es él como veintidós?" Leo dijo confundido.

**El ceño de Hera ante la última declaración del Fox lo hacía sentir aún más incómodo por estar ya en el lado malo de su abuela.**

Hera sonrió de lado. Poniendo el miedo a los dioses en un niño, ella todavía lo tenía.

**"En defensa del niño", comenzó lentamente Hermes, "eso es más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede decir".**

Los dioses parecían incómodos ante eso, tratando de evitar la mirada de cualquiera de las mujeres en la habitación.

**Todos los dioses se movieron inquietos mientras Afrodita y Deméter encresparon la nariz con disgusto ante la idea de una de esas cosas incómodas dentro de ellos.**

La Diosa asintió con la cabeza, Afrodita por amor, le encantaba estar desnuda y libre mientras Deméter estaba en la línea de semillas que no estaban plantadas con plástico en el camino.

**Artemisa había dirigido su mirada hacia Apolo, quien se cubría el rostro con una mano y se negaba a mirarla, permitiéndole recordar lo que Naruto le había revelado antes de que todo este esfuerzo comenzara.**

**"Tendré ****_palabras_**** contigo después de esto, hermano," la Diosa de la Castidad juró en voz baja haciendo temblar al Yondaime Hokage. Maldecir su habilidad para recordar cosas que él había hecho para disgustarla. Esto iba a ser como ese incidente de peste nuevamente.**

"Odio eso."

"Nací con eso", dijo Artemisa, sonriendo maliciosamente a su hermano.

**"Dejando a un lado tu historia personal", Zeus finalmente comenzó, "¿Hay alguna forma de pensar que esto suceda?"**

**Naruto se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza mientras pensaba profundamente, su rostro se volvió estoico mientras pasaba por su primera conversación con Helios y luego hacia su vida pasada. Levantando la cabeza, Naruto miró a su abuelo y respondió: "Hubo una técnica desarrollada por uno de los líderes de mi pueblo, aunque se consideró prohibido debido al uso de sacrificios humanos, pero dudo que mi padre o Kaachan hubieran dejado eso sucedió mientras estaba en el útero. En todo caso, tal vez un Dios primordial tuvo algo que ver con eso ".**

**"Explica", exigió Zeus, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a su nieto. Los otros dioses se habían sentado tan pronto como la palabra Primordial salió de su boca.**

**"Cuando Helios y yo" hablamos "por primera vez", comenzó Naruto, "mencionó que alguien o algo que se hacía llamar Orden lo puso de nuevo en juego al poner su presencia en una parte de mi alma que llamó The Fade".**

**El Rey de los Dioses respiró hondo antes de mirar a sus hermanos, quienes tenían la misma expresión seria en sus rostros, y luego regresó su mirada al rubio que estaba frente a él. Luego miró a Athena, que parecía que estaba tratando de descifrar todo y luego a Apolo, cuyas manos habían vuelto una vez más a esa postura de pensamiento mientras sus ojos se habían cerrado. Junto a él y a sus hermanos, esos dos eran los más inteligentes en el consejo, aunque Apolo no pudo mostrarlo con frecuencia, y era más probable que descubrieran lo que esto significaba para la próxima batalla.**

"Nunca sabré por qué te convertiste en un Dios del Intelecto", se quejó Artemis. Sin embargo, su hermano podría usarlo con más frecuencia. Lo haría menos vergonzoso.

**"Naruto Uzumaki", continuó Zeus de nuevo, "Creemos que estás siendo honesto y que no tienes nada más que ocultar. Como es, has sido elegido para mantener el poder de un Dios. Te estaremos observando, Naruto Uzumaki, y luego llegará un día antes de que se proponga otra votación. Hasta ese día, usted y los semidioses serán despedidos ".**

"Me pregunto qué tipo de voto", se preguntó Piper.

"Lo más probable es la inmortalidad". Athena dijo que las miradas sorprendidas de los adolescentes. Luego preguntó de manera indiferente: "¿Por qué están tan sorprendidos? Él ejerce el poder de un dios y ha vencido a Atlas. Por lo que está por venir, sus acciones pueden verlo apto para la inmortalidad".

Muchos de los otros dioses, incluso Zeus, estuvieron de acuerdo con su análisis, ya que eso es lo que harían. Alguien con tanto poder no podría seguir siendo un mortal para siempre. Sería como Dioniso de nuevo, pero no un dios importante.

**El trueno retumbó en el aire y Naruto sintió que un peso se le caía de los hombros antes de girarse para mirar a Thalia y Percy, asintiendo con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Los dos volvieron a mirar a los dioses antes de seguir al rubio, salir de la sala del consejo con las puertas cerrándose detrás de ellos.**

**Fue entonces cuando a Percy se le ocurrió una idea: "Oye, espera un minuto ... ¿Dónde está Grover?"**

**"Allá," Naruto señaló cansinamente a Satyr hablando con varias ninfas.**

"El niño cabra tiene juego", silbó Leo, recibiendo algunas risas de los amigos de Grover.

**Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera detenerlo, Percy había corrido al lado de su amigo, reuniéndose con un abrazo y una risa. Los otros dos semidioses continuaron su paseo, deteniéndose fuera del Olimpo en un mirador al borde. Bueno, Naruto lo sostuvo mientras Thalia mantenía su distancia.**

**"Bigotes", comenzó Thalia una vez que estuvieron solos, haciendo que Naruto mirara su mirada disgustada, "¿Qué quiso decir Kyu allí?"**

"Oh, esto debería ser bueno", dijo Thalia. Ella sonrió malvadamente ante la idea de vengarse del tipo que le causaba tanta vergüenza.

**Suspirando, Naruto se enfrentó a Thalia y sonrió débilmente, "Lo siento, Thalia-chan, no puedes tomar mi virginidad".**

Thalía se puso de color rojo brillante: ¡se suponía que se estaba arrastrando por el perdón! Ella gritó en su mente, ¡no digas eso!

**Le dieron un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que volviera la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se llevaban las manos a la nariz. Tropezando con varias maldiciones silenciosas, Naruto bajó las manos y olisqueó, rezando para que la sangre y / o el icor no salieran del apéndice, "¡Me lo merecía!"**

"¡Toda la razón!" gritó la Cazadora, pero se tapó la boca con las manos. Se giró para ver a todos sonriéndole. A pesar de que nadie dijo nada, murmuró una popa, "¡Cállate!"

**Mirando a la chica disculpándose, Naruto preguntó: "¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**"Un poco", admitió Thalia con una mirada más suave en sus ojos aún entrecerrados, "Pero todavía estoy enojada contigo".**

"Siempre lo eres", señaló Percy.

**Naruto se rió con cansancio, dándole una sonrisa suave mientras permanecía a menos de un brazo de distancia, antes de bromear suavemente, "Siempre estás enojado conmigo".**

"Mira", el chico del agua se puso serio.

**"Bueno, tal vez si no fueras siempre un idiota, no tendría que serlo", respondió Thalia mientras su boca se arqueaba hacia arriba antes de iniciar un abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y soltando una risa seca. alguna vez cambian, Bigotes ... "**

"Simplemente te gusta estar enojado con él", dijo Annabeth en un tono suave.

"¿No te gusta hacer eso con Percy?" Thalia replicó, obteniendo un ligero sonrojo de la hija de la sabiduría.

**"Nunca planees, Thalia-chan", respondió Naruto suavemente mientras la abrazaba antes de besarla en la cabeza, "Nunca planees hacerlo".**

"D'aww", Apolo arrulló, antes de que Artemis lo golpeara, "Ow. ¿Qué hice esa vez?"

"Creo que mi teniente ya ha tenido suficiente vergüenza por ahora", comentó Artemis.

"Si a todos no les importa, me gustaría terminar el libro", dijo Hestia con un poco de molestia. La forma en que lograron llegar tan lejos con las constantes interrupciones fue alucinante.

* * *

Frank estaba horrorizado mientras usaba una capa y una corona, llevado en un trono de pellets.

Los jerbos debajo de él lo llevaban al Empire State Building.

¿Por qué puedes preguntar?

Todo porque abrió su estúpida boca que iba allí.

Pero el Señor del Jerbo debe verse lo mejor posible, dijeron ... trató de correr, pero lo arrinconaron.

La gente que pasaba junto a él se encogió de hombros, después de todo, era la ciudad de Nueva York.

Frank miró al guardia, que lo miraba de forma extraña. El hijo de Marte se aclaró la garganta, "Necesito subir ... todo el camino _hasta_ ".

El guardia resopló, "Lo siento niño, dudo que Lord Zeus tenga una cita con un poco de nuez de jerbo, especialmente un romano. Vuelve con tu niño de Boot Camp. Es posible que no te maten". Declaró con mirada fulminante, antes de regresar a su revista.

"¡Como te atreves!" gritó un jerbo, saltando hacia el escritorio y dándole la espalda al guardia, "¡Lord Frank está aquí, escucharás!" dijo el asesor jefe de 'Jerbil Lord's Anderson.

"... ¿Ese jerbo me abofeteó?"

"Sí, lo siento". Frank dijo

El guardia entrecerró los ojos, "Oye, ¿no eres uno de esos niños de la Profecía Siete?" preguntó lentamente, tirando el jerbo de su escritorio.

"¡Si!" Frank sonrió.

"¿Sabes que todos esos niños están ahí arriba? Algo grande, y quiero decir _GRANDE_ , está sucediendo allí".

"¿Qué?" Frank exigió, levantándose de su 'trono'.

"No lo sé niño". Dijo, sacando un pase y se lo entregó a Frank con los ojos entrecerrados, "Pero no puede ser bueno por todo el ruido que está haciendo". Dijo severamente.

"Lo comprobaré." Frank respondió asintiendo y tomó el pase.

"¡Buena suerte chico!" le dijo a la romana que se iba.

"No lo necesito". Frank dijo en un tono serio, diciéndole a sus secuaces que se quedaran ... o que se escondieran afuera.

Tenía un viaje que completar.

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**Uno más ~!**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

* * *

Hestia comenzó rápidamente una vez más, ansiosa por ver cómo terminaba la historia junto con todos los demás en la cámara.

**La fiesta la noche después de la reunión del consejo fue divertida, aunque algunos de los avances realizados en Naruto fueron más que incómodos para el rubio.**

"¡¿Qué?!" Thalia dijo en estado de shock, pero se calmó cuando todos se rieron de ella.

**Afrodita hizo varios pases que lo hicieron reír nerviosamente, sin saber si hablaba en serio o no;**

Ares se atragantó con el aire cuando su novia sonrió abiertamente.

Los ojos de Thalia se crisparon.

**su padre trató de hacer que intentara convencer a Thalia de que hiciera un trío,**

"¡Apolo!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Apolo, sonaba como una buena idea.

"Me gusta este plan".

"Oh, cállate," Artemis le dijo a la Diosa del Amor.

Ahora los dos ojos de Thalia se retorcían.

**pero, afortunadamente, su tía había puesto fin a eso con un fuerte golpe que hizo eco en todo el Olimpo;**

Artemisa asintió con la suya mientras Thalia miraba con alegría. ¡Toma eso!

**Y para colmo, varias ninfas habían tratado de convencerlo de que necesitaba un masaje después de una búsqueda tan llena de tensión.**

Thalia apretó los dientes.

"El tipo es un imán de bebé", dijo Leo, con algo de envidia en su voz.

Thalia lo golpeó en el brazo.

**Sin embargo, todos palidecieron en comparación con la interacción que tuvo con la Diosa de la Brujería; Los coqueteos e insinuaciones más que obvias de Hécate al rubio demasiado bueno para su propio bien lo tenían tartamudeando excusa tras excusa,**

Thalia parecía lista para explotar, su cara roja de ira.

"Bueno, ¡esto se ha vuelto mucho más interesante!" Afrodita brotó de alegría.

**hasta que finalmente tuvo que irse para asegurarse de que la Niebla seguía actuando adecuadamente, pero no antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.**

"Perra," siseó Thalia en voz baja.

**Le había costado a Percy, Grover y algunas de las ninfas con las que Grover había estado hablando para evitar que una enfurecida Thalia perdiera la calma contra una Diosa (aunque menor, aún poderosa).**

"Realmente querías pelear contra Hecate", resopló Hera, trató de contener su risa. Fue demasiado divertido.

Thalia acaba de enviarle una mirada de reojo, antes de mirar de nuevo a la pantalla.

**La hija de Zeus mantuvo a Naruto a la vista durante el resto de la noche después de eso, su reclamo se limitó a no disuadir a ninguna de las ninfas de intentar robar un baile.**

Piper se rio de Thalia, pero esa vez no bromeó. Si alguien intentara eso con Jason, bueno, no sería bonito.

Thalia frunció el ceño ante ese bocado, estúpidas ninfas.

**Naruto luego trató de conocer a los otros Dioses menores, Zephyrus y Boreas en particular, ya que solía tener una afinidad por los ataques de viento antes de su resurrección como el Guardián de los hijos de Hades. Echaba de menos poder hacer el** Futon: Rasenshuriken (Lanzamiento del viento: Shuriken en espiral), **pero el precio a pagar valió la pena en su opinión.**

La pantalla comenzó a estar estática y se mostró el ataque.

"Whoa ... ¿hizo eso con viento?" Leo preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

"No creo que pueda hacer eso", declaró Jason, parpadeando en estado de shock.

"Eso, eso fue miles y miles de aspas de viento microscópicas". Zeus les informó con aprobación en sus ojos, pero se entrecerraron y se volvieron hacia Hades. Mirando a su hermano molesto por perder tal ataque, le preguntó: "¿Y tomaste un elemento de viento de mi linaje?"

Hades se encogió de hombros antes de explicar con indiferencia las acciones de su otro: "Como si fuera a tener a alguien trabajando para mí que tuviera tu hermano elemento. Además, ahora tiene poderes de fuego, mucho más adecuados para la reencarnación de Helios y un hijo del sol".

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con él en ese momento. Incluso si ese ataque se corta a nivel celular". Apolo dijo con una sonrisa: "Quiero decir, ahora tiene una versión solar".

Zeus estaba enojado; ¡El ataque del viento fue mucho más fresco!

**Zephyrus lo había invitado a visitar sus "excavaciones" en Colorado, antes de que Cupido lo llamara. Naruto y, por extensión, Thalia, fueron a hablar con las hermanastras de Naruto, las musas sobre algo que había pensado en la presa Hoover,**

"Oh sí, la canción Shinedown", Apolo asintió en recuerdo.

**lo que aprendió de Athena había sufrido una pequeña grieta en el techo por su flecha explosiva.**

Annabeth se erizó ante esa información. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer una pequeña grieta?

"Annabeth, relájate", le dijo Percy, pero ella no escuchó, prefiriendo echar humo en silencio.

**Grover y Percy disfrutaron libremente de la compañía de las ninfas.**

Annabeth se volvió hacia su novio, dándole una mirada leve que hizo que Percy sudara un poco.

**Grover estaba coqueteando sin preocuparse por el mundo mientras Percy miraba divertido, derribando algunas historias machistas que su amigo estaba inventando.**

"Uf", Percy suspiró cuando Annabeth dejó de mirarla, por lo que estaba agradecido.

**Percy fue apartado por su padre una vez más, teniendo un buen momento entre ellos.**

El padre y el hijo se sonrieron el uno al otro.

**Fue interrumpido momentáneamente por Naruto y Apollo discutiendo en voz alta quién era mejor: AC / DC (Naruto) o KISS (Apollo), que luego se rompió en una pequeña pelea entre los dos.**

"No hay clase", se lamentó Artemisa, enviando mensajes a sus sienes mientras Apolo se reía culpable.

**Percy había pensado que Naruto era fuerte, pero Poseidón lo derribó, afirmando que Apolo ni siquiera estaba luchando, solo se lo estaba pasando bien.**

Apolo resopló antes de sonreír con orgullo: "Reencarnado Dios o no, siempre pegaba a mi hijo".

"No le impidió que te usara como saco de boxeo en los primeros capítulos", señaló Ares burlonamente.

Apolo le dio el dedo.

**Los tres semidioses y Sátiro habían regresado al Campamento Mestizo a la mañana siguiente gracias a un viaje de un Apolo más que dispuesto, quien insistió en que Elvis era mejor que Los Beatles, casi comenzando otra discusión.**

Artemisa solo negó con la cabeza; su hermano no tenía remedio.

**Su regreso fue recibido con vítores y gratitud en el caso de Naruto por sus regalos. El pequeño Ranger estaba maullando felizmente cuando fue devuelto al cuidado de Naruto, reconociendo el olor del que lo había rescatado de la criatura de un solo ojo. Annabeth, furiosa y furiosa, que le arrebató la gorra a Percy y procedió a darle otra masticación, la arrinconó tan pronto como pudo.**

"Alguien está en la caseta del perro", se rió Nico.

"¡Oh cállate!"

**Su gatito, Washington, silbando desde su lugar en sus brazos en la dirección del Hijo de Poseidón durante todo el asunto había recibido una gran carcajada de Thalia y Naruto.**

"¡Oh Dioses, incluso el gato Percy! ¡Incluso el gato!" Thalia rodó riéndose junto con todos los demás. Incluso su padre soltó algunas risas, para vergüenza de Percy.

**El pobre Percy tuvo que ser sacado de su estado por Grover, quien rápidamente lo hizo abofeteando al niño en la cara. Percy se quejó de que debería comenzar a usar protección.**

"Grover extrañamente se siente cómodo haciendo eso", Percy frunció el ceño.

"Lo necesitabas", le dijo su novia con aire de suficiencia.

**Esa noche, hubo otra hoguera en la que Percy quemó otro hermoso manto de sí mismo por cortesía de Ares 'Cabin.**

Ares rio con diversión.

**Mark se había ganado un sutil cinco de Naruto por el golpe ligero.**

"Culo", se quejó Percy.

**La cabaña de Afrodita creó una ****_colcha rosa con_**** volantes ****, ya que no había forma de que esa ****_cosa_**** (como lo describió Thalia) fuera una mortaja con una elegante imagen de la cara de Thalia.**

La mandíbula de Thalia se contrajo al ver la cosa horrible, haciéndola temblar.

**La hija de Zeus estaba más que dispuesta a practicar su puntería con su rayo en lo que llamó una monstruosidad en la que se negó a ser enterrada ... aunque forzó una sonrisa y agradeció cuando la cabaña le pidió su opinión al respecto.**

"Al menos ella fue amable al respecto", Afrodita resopló.

"Tuvieron suerte", murmuró Thalia en un susurro.

**El sudario de Naruto no se quemó ni destruyó debido al hecho de que, para sorpresa del resto del campamento, solicitó quedarse con él, ya que sus hermanos habían sido los que lo hicieron.**

"Aw, eso es dulce de su parte," Apollo sonrió suavemente.

**Los hermanos di Angelo habrían hecho la mortaja, pero ambos carecían del talento creativo que tenía la Cabaña 7, y en su lugar centraron su tiempo en los ejercicios de entrenamiento que Naruto había pensado.**

"Suena divertido", dijo Nico impasible.

**El sudario en cuestión tenía un borde azul real con un centro de tela dorada, una imagen de mosaico de Naruto con su capa oscura mientras estaba agachado en una roca y apuntando con un arco era lo que realmente vendió el trato para su supervivencia. Aparentemente, Bianca y Nico sí ayudaron, considerando que algunos de los detalles eran tan similares a su primer encuentro con Naruto que no podía ser una coincidencia.**

"Ahora _que_ es una mortaja", dijo Percy con asombro. Hizo un puchero de celos; nunca tuvo uno como ese, entonces cuando todos pensaban que estaba muerto.

**Después de que la hoguera llegó a su fin, todos regresaron a sus respectivas cabañas. Naruto dobla cuidadosamente su mortaja, colocándola en su trofeo dentro de su habitación en la Cabina 13. Luego se quitó la chaqueta, arrojándola hacia el lado donde aterrizó en su saco de boxeo, haciendo que la bolsa de arena se balanceara y ganara el sable -la atención del gatito diente. Su cansancio en el transcurso de la semana pasada comenzó y Naruto caminó cansadamente hacia su cama, cayendo hacia adelante y aterrizando de bruces sobre la almohada. Ranger, desinteresado con la bolsa que se balanceaba, fue al lado de su salvador, arañando y arañando con maullidos al adolescente antes de acurrucarse boca arriba para dormir.**

"Te lo ganaste chico", sonrió su padre.

**El cuerpo de Naruto descansaba pacíficamente sin un solo sueño engañoso como lo había hecho en el transcurso de la Búsqueda de Artemisa. Su mente sin embargo ...**

"Helios", asumió Athena.

**"Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que esas visiones eran jodidas porque estaba tratando de aprovechar inconscientemente tus habilidades de Ver?" Naruto resumió mientras se sentaba frente a Helios jugando una partida de ajedrez.**

"¡Ah, eso explica por qué estaba recibiendo tantos!" Apolo dijo, con el puño en la palma mientras asentía.

**Como antes, llevaba una túnica y una bufanda, brazaletes y sandalias blindadas, que Helios le explicó que era la prueba de su pureza dentro de The Fade.**

"¿Pensé que no era virgen?" Afrodita preguntó con el ceño confundido.

"No es ese tipo de pureza", dijo Artemis sin expresión.

**El rubio más joven frunció el ceño cuando Helios movió a su caballero para llevarse a su obispo.**

**"¡Sí!" intervino útilmente el Dios Desvanecido una vez, "Cualquier sueño que se te presente debe ser bastante sencillo y más específico en lugar de 'qué pasaría' como ese sobre tu sensei atacando a civiles para llamar tu atención", explicó Helios**

"Sí, esa fue extraña", dijo Hazel con un pequeño asentimiento.

**mientras Naruto miraba el tablero de ajedrez con el ceño fruncido. Entonces Dios sonrió, "Entonces tú y la chica de Zeus, ¿eh?"**

"¡¿Incluso un Dios Desvanecido me va a molestar sobre esto ?!" Thalia se desesperó con un gemido.

**"¿Qué hay de eso?" Preguntó Naruto, un poco distraído por el juego que tenía delante. Finalmente decidió mover un peón hacia adelante para detener el avance de otro.**

**"Oh, nada", dijo Helios con un zumbido después. Luego movió a su reina para tomar el peón obstructor.**

**Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon y miró al tablero. Él ****_odiaba_**** los juegos de estrategia. Suspirando al no poder elaborar un plan, decidió seguir con su siempre presente Plan B: mover la mierda al azar.**

"Es lo que haría", bromeó Percy. Annabeth y su madre sacudieron la cabeza con desaprobación.

**Su siguiente movimiento fue tomar un peón con una torre, colocando la pieza justo detrás de la reina de Helios.**

**"Me di cuenta de que estabas incómodo con Hécate", comentó Helios cuando se convirtió en su turno de mirar al tablero. El movimiento poco ortodoxo que hizo su encarnación lo confundió y empañó su vista.**

"Siempre le gustó usar eso para hacer trampa", dijo Apolo con el ceño fruncido.

**"Prácticamente me estaba violando con los ojos", murmuró Naruto con un escalofrío.**

"Y eso no es bueno ¿por qué?" Apolo preguntó inquisitivamente antes de que Artemisa lo golpeara una vez más en la cabeza.

"¿Qué no está mal con eso?" ella exigió severamente.

**antes de estirar la mano para frotarle la mejilla, "Normalmente es agradable, pero eso fue demasiado avanzado para mi gusto".**

**"Eso pudo haber sido mi culpa", admitió el antiguo Dios del Sol después de decidir tomar la torre de la adolescente, "Desde que tuvimos a Circe, ella siempre quiso otro hijo inmortal. Yo fui el único que le dio un ... Bueno. .. "**

**"¿Diosa normal?" Suplicó Naruto, consciente del ****_otro_**** hijo de Hécate. Frunció el ceño al pensar en Lamia, "Eso no fue culpa del otro compañero. Hera era una perra en ese entonces".**

Hera frunció el ceño ante eso junto con Zeus. Sin embargo, Thalia sonreía como si ganara la lotería. Incluso Artemis tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

**"¿Y ella no está ahora?" Helios respondió de buena gana**

El ceño de Hera se profundizó.

**antes de sacudir la cabeza ante la idea de su primo, 'Realmente no la culpo, sin embargo. Es decir, si ****_yo_**** estaba casado con Zeus-'**

Bueno, al menos lo entiende ", murmuró Hera en voz alta. Su marido se movió un poco en su trono ante su declaración.

**"Solo detente", interrumpió Naruto con un tinte verde en la cara, "Creo que me enfermaré si terminas esa frase".**

**"Ve a la ciudad, simplemente desaparece de todos modos", bromeó el dios antes de reflexionar, "¿Por qué no usaste la niebla sobre ti y el otro shinobi en Frisco?"**

**"No funcionaría", explicó Naruto después de que su estómago se calmó, "Nuestro chakra normalmente cancela la Niebla, sentimos que es un Genjutsu".**

"Bueno, eso explica eso", Athena asintió.

**"Bien, bien", Helios asintió al recordar la explicación sobre las artes ninja que su contraparte le dio hace unos momentos. El hecho de que supiera sobre Naruto no significaba que lo supiera todo sobre shinobi. Tal vez cuando era un Dios verdadero, el Dios Omnisciente ... el Dios Tattle-Tale como Selene lo llamó, pero no ahora.**

"¡Oh, sí, ese era su nombre!" Ares gruñó cuando su hermano completo se rió de él, haciendo que el Dios de la Guerra frunciera aún más el ceño.

**Ahora era solo un Dios del Sol Profético, como su amigo.**

Apolo se señaló a sí mismo sonriendo como un bribón.

**"¿Sabes lo que realmente apesta?" Helios continuó mientras reanudaban su juego, "No podrás verlo todo ni escucharlo todo".**

**"Eso no es una maldición, es una maldita bendición", respondió rápidamente Naruto mientras tomaba al caballero que había matado a su obispo, "No quiero saber qué ****están haciendo ****_todos_**** ".**

"Eso sería un poco espeluznante", dijo Piper con un escalofrío.

"No en el pasado cariño", agregó su madre.

**"Oh ... Bueno, en mi época era un momento diferente, supongo", reflexionó Helios, "Sólo los dioses tenían asuntos".**

"¿Ves? Mi punto exactamente," Afrodita asintió.

**El rubio más joven resopló cuando Helios hizo su movimiento, "En ****_tu_**** día no se consideraba ****_malo_**** que un mortal se acostara con su hermana ... hablando de lo que tú y Selene alguna vez ... ¿sabes? Leí en un libro que- "**

**"¡No! ¡Y quien dijo que lo hicimos era un maldito mentiroso y debería arder en el Tártaro!" Helios exclamó con vehemencia mientras cortaba su encarnación con ojos brillantes que expresaban su enojo.**

"Me pregunto cómo surgieron las cuatro Horae (estaciones) y las doce Horae (horas)". Apolo cuestionó burlonamente con un resoplido.

**Naruto levantó dos manos en un esfuerzo por aplacar al enfurecido Dios.**

**"Relájate, relájate, te creo. Además, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Técnicamente, estoy saliendo con mi tía", señaló Naruto**

"Wow Thalia, solo wow", dijo Percy sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ella.

"Cállate," Thalia frunció el ceño, mejillas rojas.

**antes de inclinar la cabeza pensando: "... ¿Crees que a los griegos se les ocurrió la frase 'El incesto es el mejor'?"**

Los dioses se ahogaron un poco, algunos haciendo ruidos estranguladores al no poder llegar a una discusión sobre esa línea.

**"No lo dejaría pasar", respondió Helios mientras miraba el juego en un esfuerzo por calmarse. Moviendo a uno de sus obispos, sonrió, "Check".**

**"¿Qué? Ah, maldita sea", murmuró Naruto mientras miraba hacia el tablero.**

**"Entonces, ¿qué pasa después?" Helios preguntó después de un momento de silencio mientras su juego continuaba, "Check".**

**"Mierda ... Bueno, no sé, tú eres el Vidente, me dices", dijo Naruto, mirando hacia arriba para ver la reacción de Dios a su declaración después de proteger con éxito a su rey.**

**Helios sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se echó hacia atrás, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, antes de hablar, "Sabes que no puedo decirte nada sobre la próxima guerra. Todo lo que ****_puedo_**** decir es que te espera dos años problemáticos, Naruto Uzumaki ".**

"Oh, me encanta hacerle eso a la gente. Simplemente se mete con ellos tan bien", dijo el Dios de la Profecía con una risita.

**"¿Qué se supone que es eso para mí? ¡Oh no, no, no, ****_no_**** acabas de decir eso cuando empiezo a despertar! Eres un ****_imbécil_**** , Helios, ¿lo sabes?" Dijo Naruto cuando su forma comenzó a desvanecerse de The Fade, la risa de Helios lo siguió cuando comenzó a despertarse.**

"Oh sí, lo estamos", su padre sonrió salvajemente.

"De hecho", Artemis asintió, junto con todos los demás dioses.

"... Oh, ustedes solo tuvieron que arruinarlo", dijo Apolo mientras hacía un puchero como un niño.

**Los ojos azules con soles en miniatura alrededor de las pupilas se abrieron de golpe y los dientes se apretaron cuando el dueño se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, "Maldita sea Helios".**

**Naruto salió a trompicones de la cabina de sus cargas sin despertar a ninguno de ellos usando nada más que sus jeans. Estaba demasiado irritado como para pensar siquiera en vestirse adecuadamente y decidió enfrentarse al aire libre que sabía que estaría vacío, excepto por las ninfas y sátiros que tenían que preparar el campamento para el día siguiente.**

"Oh, espero que mis chicas tengan algunas fotos", dijo Afrodita.

"Estoy seguro de que todavía están acurrucados para su hermoso sueño". Artemisa dijo con un giro de sus ojos.

Afrodita jadeó consternada. ¡Maldición, ella tenía razón!

**Ranger saltó detrás de él, disfrutando del aire anormalmente cálido que rodeaba el Campamento Mestizo, antes de saltar tras una mariposa que se cruzó en su camino y exigió su atención.**

"Oh, eso es adorable", dijo Piper junto con las otras chicas. ¡Thalia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se enfadaría con un gatito!

**Mientras su gatito se escapaba, Naruto no gruñó a nadie en particular sobre su vida pasada, cruzando el campamento hasta el Long Island Sound. Crujiendo el cuello y estirándose mientras caminaba, Naruto miró hacia el río hacia el sol naciente lentamente.**

**"Tu viejo amigo es un imbécil", dijo Naruto a nadie en particular, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, "Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de hombre te da un teaser como ese y espera que descanses tranquilo al día siguiente?"**

"Dioses de la profecía", respondió Apolo infantilmente.

**No hubo respuesta, no es que esperara una, y Naruto suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba el amanecer. Los vientos de Zephyrus soplaban suavemente por la parte posterior de su cabello, formando pequeñas olas en el océano y calmando el espíritu irritado de Naruto mientras el viento cálido pasaba sobre su espalda y hombros. Respirando profundamente, Naruto notó un aroma familiar pero diferente cerca. Las tablas crujieron detrás de él y Naruto se volvió para ver quién también se había despertado temprano, un poco sorprendido de ver a Phoebe acercarse.**

"¡Oh, hermano y sis momento ~!" Apolo bromeó.

"Basta", le dijo su hermana con severidad. Debería dejar que Phoebe fuera.

"Oh, solo estaba bromeando, hermanita, relájate ¿quieres?"

**Llevaba su atuendo plateado habitual con la capucha de su capa colocada sobre su cabello y sombreándola, aunque Naruto juró que vio un mechón del mismo tono rubio que el suyo, a diferencia del color oscuro del cabello en la cabeza de la niña. El tono de su piel también parecía haber cambiado, de un bronceado lechoso a uno cálido besado por el sol, otra vez como el suyo. Estos fueron dos cambios que realmente le llamaron la atención, pero jugó como un truco mental.**

"En realidad no", dijo Thalia sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo antes de que Naruto hablara, "Esperaba que los Cazadores ya se hubieran ido, con todos los ****_muchachos a su_**** alrededor".**

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco ante esto, tan estereotípico.

**"Lady Artemis aún no ha llegado", explicó la cazadora después de una pequeña mirada antes de volver su atención al sol naciente, "y no nos unimos a las festividades porque no somos campistas".**

**"Oh", respondió Naruto simplemente antes de que el silencio los venciera una vez más.**

**"¿Jackson ya te lo dijo?" Phoebe preguntó, esta vez rompiendo el cómodo silencio que compartía con el ****_chico_**** .**

"Sí Percy, ¿abres tu boca grande?" Leo preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Naruto la miró con el ceño arqueado.**

**"¿Me dijiste qué?" Preguntó confundido. El cazador se volvió y no dijo nada, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.**

**"Phoebe, ¿qué me habría dicho Percy?" preguntó Hades 'Guardian antes de adivinar: "¿Le disparaste en el culo con una flecha?"**

"¡¿Qué?!" Percy gritó con un chisporroteo.

Thalia rió, "Suena como algo que haría".

**"Se me ocurrió la idea", bromeó Phoebe,**

"¿Ver?" Thalia bromeó con su primo, que se quejaba de los cazadores.

**"Pero no. Eso habría causado problemas a Lady Artemisa".**

"Quizás algún problema", dijo Artemis con una sonrisa burlona. Conseguir que Percy parezca aún más derrotado mientras su padre mira juguetonamente a su sobrina.

**"... Lo habría hecho de todos modos", admitió Naruto con una sonrisa,**

"Jerk", murmuró Percy

"El idiota de Thalia", corrigió Leo juguetonamente.

**"Tal vez con una flecha de truco para que no haya heridas graves. Hubiera sido divertido ver cómo reaccionó el Dios Calamar".**

**Una ola repentinamente se disparó y lo empapó mientras extrañaba completamente a Phoebe. Escupiendo agua cómicamente, miró al agua antes de mirar una vez más al Sol y murmurar: "Estúpido Dios del mar de cabeza ardiente".**

"No le gustas", dijo Hades con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su hermano estaba sonriendo para vengarse del niño. También Percy, para el caso.

**"Es lo que mereces por faltarle el respeto a los dioses", comentó Phoebe con una sonrisa. Naruto la miró por el rabillo del ojo y le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**"Pero él ****_es_**** el Dios Calamar", dijo Naruto, "Todos lo saben. Simplemente odia ese apodo".**

**"Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en usarlo?" Phoebe preguntó.**

**"Porque es divertido ver cómo reacciona", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, "Y es una forma de pequeña venganza. La primera vez que me dirigí a él con ese nombre, lo cual ****_fue_**** accidental, me maldijo con mareo".**

"¿Por accidente, y lo maldices?" Atenea le preguntó a su rival: "Tan mezquina".

Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró su refutación: "La olla se encuentra con la tetera".

**"¿Es por eso que te sentiste mal en el bote?" Phoebe preguntó. El rubio se echó a reír y asintió.**

**"Sí, por eso", dijo. Luego encendió su chakra y toda el agua en su cuerpo se evaporó. Suspirando cuando el cálido viento de Zephyrus volvía a pasar sobre él, Naruto preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué te acercaste a mí si temías que Percy me dijera algo sobre ti?"**

**"Eso es lo que me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo", respondió el cazador en voz baja, tan tranquilo que incluso sus oídos entrenados casi se pierden sus palabras. Respirando hondo, se volvió hacia él y admitió su vergüenza: "Soy ... una hija de Apolo".**

"Y el secreto se revela", dijo Piper en un tono dramático.

**"...¿Es asi?" Cuestionó Naruto, sin entender realmente por qué eso era un gran problema. Como ella era una cazadora, y había estado entre las primeras si lo que su tía le había dicho, entonces era obvio que ella era un semidiós de algún tipo. El hecho de que ella se uniera a Artemisa tampoco lo sorprendió realmente; Ser un semidiós en la antigua Grecia casi garantizaba una historia sobre ti matando a un monstruo o siendo follado por uno de tus parientes.**

"Amén a eso", sonrió Hermes.

"Al menos no le importa tanto, o más bien no está demasiado sorprendido al respecto", señaló Demeter.

**"... ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" Phoebe preguntó: "¿Sin exigir por qué nunca me quedé en tu cabaña después de que se formó?"**

**"No vivo en la cabaña 7, pero lo que sea. Semántica", se encogió de hombros el niño mucho más joven de Apolo,**

"Mucho, mucho más joven", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

**"Y la tía Arte ya me contó que tú y Zoë eran dos de los cazadores originales cuando comenzamos a entrenar. Puse dos y dos juntos y obtuve cuatro".**

"Razonamiento deductivo, lo haces una vez más", sonrió Annabeth.

**Phoebe solo lo miró antes de dejar caer sus hombros, "Yo ... no sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto. No tengo ningún amor por Apolo como padre, solo como un Dios".**

**"Está bien", le dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, "Papá realmente no quiere que todos lo adoremos sin dudarlo, aunque siempre dirá lo contrario.**

"Demasiado verdadero sobrino", comentó Artemisa con una sonrisa divertida.

**No me importa si eres mi hermana, prima o incluso mi tía abuela. Eres parte de mi familia, Phoebe de la caza, y siempre estaré allí para ti ".**

Las mujeres arrullaron ante eso. Los chicos rodaron los ojos. Qué jamón ... por otra parte, era hijo de Apolo.

**La Cazadora solo miró al rubio, buscándole cualquier tipo de mentira antes de que ella le devolviera la sonrisa, levantando la mano y quitándose la capucha. Se le reveló el cabello castaño oscuro con un solo mechón de oro que caía a la izquierda de su rostro y sus ojos brillaron por un momento antes de que las pupilas negras rodeadas de piscinas azul oscuro se volvieran plateadas. Naruto casi quería sonrojarse, pero algo acerca de cómo aparecía se sentía ... familiar. Demasiado familiar para que él se sintiera atraído por ella.**

"¿Eh?" Nico dijo confundido.

**_En nombre de Order,_**** Helios jadeó en la parte posterior de su cabeza.**

"Eso no puede ser", Artemis entrecerró los ojos mientras susurraba para sí misma.

**Naruto lo perdió, distraído cuando el Cazador con él comenzó a hablar una vez más.**

**"Entonces, como Cazador de Artemisa, te agradezco Naruto Uzumaki, Hijo de Apolo", comenzó Phoebe, ofreciéndole la mano, "En nombre de todos los Cazadores, gracias por salvar a mi Señora. Si alguna vez necesitas mi arco o cuchillas, solo pregunte y lo tendrá ".**

"Je, realmente son mis hijos. Un poco cursi, pero solo llena el estado de ánimo justo para los hermanos, ¿verdad Arte?" Apolo preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

Su hermana lo respondió: "Sí, tendría que estar de acuerdo contigo esta vez".

**Naruto miró su mano antes de apretar la suya un poco más grande alrededor. Luego abrió un kunai de tres puntas con la otra mano desde la parte baja de la espalda, una vez que su arma personal de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de que alguna vez la necesitara. Sonriéndole, le ofreció la espada y le respondió: "Gracias, Phoebe de la caza, por apoyarme contra mis enemigos. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, con un lanzamiento de esta espada, estaré allí".**

"¿Una señal?" Atenea murmuró con el ceño fruncido, "¿Las focas, tal vez?"

**Los cazadores se fueron más tarde esa noche cuando el sol comenzó a caer. De pie detrás de Nico y Bianca, Naruto compartió otra mirada con Phoebe y los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro. La suya pequeña y respetuosa, su amplia y salvaje. Dos caras de la misma moneda, se podría decir.**

"Puede ser", Apolo sonrió a su hermana.

**Aunque los campistas no lo notaron, Artemisa, que observó cómo sus chicas comenzaban a huir del campamento, miró hacia arriba mientras la Luna brillaba más.**

"Bronce, ¡necesito estas joyas modeladas y bronceadas!" Apollo dijo, palmeando su entrepierna, sonriendo a los demás, "¡Oh sí, estos genes son los mejores, bebé!"

Artemis frunció un poco la nariz, "¿De verdad eres tan asqueroso?"

"¡Hey, sabes que son increíbles si puedo hacer que esto suceda, hermanita!" Él le sonrió, obteniendo una mirada repugnante de su hermana.

**Su atención volvió a su sonriente sobrino y sus propios ojos se estrecharon con sospecha. Miró solo un momento más antes de girar y seguir a sus Cazadores, mientras pensaba en cómo están cambiando las cosas.**

"De hecho, esto trae algo mucho más grande en juego", Athena estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Entonces Selene estaba cerca, pero con los cazadores de Artemisa. Qué perfectamente combinada.

**Unos días desde que los Cazadores se habían ido habían pasado y Naruto había comenzado una vez más a entrenar a los campistas de la única manera que sabía: el Camino Shinobi.**

"Sí, esto debería ser bueno", sonrió Ares, una nueva forma de entrenar siempre era bien recibida por el dios de la guerra si sus hijos se ponían más duros.

**No fue fácil con nadie, a menos que fueran menores de doce años. Había reorganizado el Horario del Campamento con Quirón, con un Sr. D. a regañadientes. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué el Dios del Vino le temía o lo despreciaba a veces, pero lo atribuía al hecho de que tenía el poder y alma de un dios.**

"Solo un bebé grande", se burló Hefesto.

"Oh, cállate barba de fuego", se burló su hermano.

**Naruto ahora era un consejero principal no oficial, un entrenador, y por lo tanto estaba a cargo de los eventos semanales, que dirigía en la arena.**

**Era un miércoles, lo que significaba que tenía un entrenamiento cercano de combate desarmado con los hijos de los Tres Grandes a las diez,**

"Una clase solo para nosotros, ¿eh?" Nico se preguntó en voz alta. Nunca recibió un entrenamiento verdadero en el campamento antes. Tal vez iba a ser aún más duro.

"Suena bien", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa, tal vez podría aprender algunas cosas de la lectura. Cada vez más fuerte fue bien recibido en sus libros.

"Alegría, solo me va a golpear, puedo sentirlo", dijo Percy con un giro de sus ojos.

"No sabes eso Percy", dijo su novia.

El no le creyó.

**acondicionamiento físico con las cabañas de Afrodita y Deméter a las once,**

"Mm, estoy segura de que a mis chicas les encantaría", Afrodita ronroneó.

Artemis sacudió la cabeza.

Demeter sonrió ante esto y asintió levemente.

**co-enseñando con la estrategia de Annabeth a las Cabañas de Hermes a las doce y media (tenía que comer en algún momento, después de todo, todavía era parcialmente humano),**

"Justo lo que tus hijos necesitan", se quejó Athena cuando Hermes sonrió con picardía.

**práctica de tiro con los miembros de la cabina de Dionisio y Hefesto**

Dionisio asintió a esto junto con su medio hermano.

**(que también estaban trabajando en modificar su Challenger en su tiempo libre) a la una cuarenta**

El Dios Smith sonrió ante esto, preguntándose qué le harían al retador.

Leo hizo un puchero; Quería remontar el increíble viaje.

**y finalmente un poco de R&R con las cabañas de Ares, Apolo y Atenea (alineación Triple A como él los había llamado).**

"Una buena manera de terminar el día", Annabeth sonrió ante _ese_ combo.

**Actualmente, eran las diez y veinticinco y acababa de arrojar a Percy sobre su espalda, haciendo que el joven adolescente soltara un gemido cuando aterrizó.**

"¡Alguien tráigame un teléfono, porque lo llamé!"

"Está bien, Percy, lo entendemos", Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco. Su novio solo resopló, molesto por su abuso.

**Al parecer, todavía estaba un poco adolorido por su pelea con The General Douchebag. Nico y Bianca hicieron una mueca al margen y Thalia simplemente silbó mientras bajaba el cronómetro en la mano.**

**"Wow, eso fue más largo que la pelea de ayer", anunció con una sonrisa, "Dos minutos".**

"Un buen ritmo contra un tipo como él, Percy", alabó Jason con un gesto alentador.

"Gracias Jason", dijo el chico del agua con un movimiento de cabeza.

**"Ow ..." Percy jadeó antes de que le pusieran una mano en la cara. Naruto ayudó al niño a ponerse de pie antes de soltar su mano y retroceder unos pasos.**

**"Otra vez", dijo el rubio, "ven a mí con la intención de matar, Jackson".**

**Percy jadeó antes de levantar ambos puños y atacar a su maestro. Naruto bloqueó fácilmente el primer golpe con su brazo y empujó el puño del adolescente de cabello negro, saltó sobre el barrido bajo en el que el adolescente giró, y luego atrapó al seguidor que esperaba. Lo que casi lo sorprendió fue la patada que Percy realizó con su pierna libre. Naruto se agachó bajo el ataque y liberó la pierna capturada de Percy. Aprovechando el estado derribado de Percy, Naruto pisoteó la espalda del adolescente antes de levantar la pierna y dejar caer la rodilla en el mismo lugar.**

"Está bien ... así que está convirtiendo a Percy en pasta", dijo Nico con un silbido bajo.

"Gracias por el comentario, Nico", Percy se puso serio.

"No hay problema, Percy. Es lo que hago".

**Percy sintió que todo el aire en él se disparaba y reactivamente se inclinó hacia atrás. Naruto envolvió un brazo alrededor de la garganta del adolescente antes de engancharse en su otro brazo, que se había deslizado debajo de la axila de Percy. El hijo de Poseidón gruñó cuando le cortaron la vía aérea.**

"Un poco más fuerte", sonrió Ares oscuramente en un tono bajo.

**"Llámalo", le dijo Naruto a Thalia, quien había asumido el papel de cronometrador hasta que llegó su turno. Antes de que su primo pudiera hacer exactamente eso, Percy logró rodar sobre su espalda, juntando sus pies y empujando el suelo mientras rodaba literalmente sobre la cara de Naruto solo para liberarse. Antes de que el rubio pudiera recuperarse, Percy puso su mano sobre el pecho de Naruto con el puño hacia atrás.**

**"¡Rendimiento!" Percy exigió a través de su jadeo.**

Poseidón aplaudió a su hijo mientras los que no le gustaban Percy se quejaron.

Percy estaba sonriendo a lo grande cuando los semidioses asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Olvidaste algo, Prissy?" Ares se burló perversamente.

Percy miró a su primo y le preguntó groseramente: "¿Qué?"

**Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de apartar la mano sobre su pecho. Percy llevó su otra mano hacia su cara, solo para que la esquivara mientras Naruto inclinaba su cabeza fuera del camino. Rodando sobre su espalda superior como Percy tuvo que escapar; el Guardián apretó las rodillas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Percy, arrojándolo hacia adelante sobre su espalda. Naruto volvió a ponerse de pie justo cuando Percy logró ponerse de rodillas. Una patada suya hizo que Percy casi de pie se reuniera una vez más con el suelo. Naruto rápidamente hizo una sentadilla en el pecho de Percy, haciendo que el adolescente más joven jadeara antes de que Naruto pusiera una mano en la mejilla de Percy, acariciando ligeramente.**

Thalía resopló, "Habla de corta vida".

"Bueno, lo estaba haciendo bien", dijo Hazel amablemente.

**"Estás muerto. Solo te rompí el cuello", le informó Naruto al adolescente antes de ponerse de pie y dejar que se recuperara, "¿Alguien puede decirme dónde cometió su mayor error?"**

"¡Lo sé!" Ares dijo desagradablemente con la mano en el aire.

**"¡Oo! ¡Oo!" Nico levantó la mano y lo llamaron, "¿Intentó hacerte tropezar?"**

**"No", dijo Naruto antes de mirar a Thalia, "¿Thalia-chan?"**

**"¿Cuando le atrapó la pierna e intentó esa segunda patada?" Ella intentó.**

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza, "¿No. Bianca?"**

**"Um ... ¿Cuándo intentó hacerte ceder?" adivinó el mayor de los dos hijos de Hades. Percy ya había recuperado el aliento y se estaba recuperando.**

"Eso es lo que iba a decir", murmuró Ares cuando su mano cayó.

**Naruto una vez más se volvió para ayudar al adolescente a levantarse antes de responder: "Sí".**

**Los cuatro semidioses estaban en estado de shock, por lo que Naruto explicó con un suspiro mientras le daba palmaditas en los hombros a Percy: "Al darme la opción de rendirme, Percy arriesgó involuntariamente su propia vida y la de los demás al dudar.**

"¿Ves? Dijo con la intención de matar a Prissy, no detenerte porque eres demasiado aprensivo para quitarle la vida", se burló Ares.

"Ares". Poseidón dijo bruscamente, pero el Dios de la Guerra se encogió de hombros, el rubio tenía la idea correcta. Enséñeles a matar ahora para que puedan hacerlo más tarde sin congelarse.

Demonios, así era como tenían niños soldados en países del tercer mundo después de todo.

**Si esto fuera una pelea de monstruos, ¿le hubieras pedido que se detuviera?**

**"No", admitió Percy honestamente, "pero no puedes matar monstruos".**

**"Es cierto", reconoció el semidiós más antiguo presente, "Pero usted ****_puede_**** matar a seres humanos. Y un día usted podría tener que hacer eso."**

**Los cuatro semidioses se movieron incómodos donde estaban parados, lo que provocó que Naruto suspirara una vez más. Frotando una mano por la cara, dijo Naruto, "Mira, no me gusta tampoco, pero como vimos en nuestra búsqueda, más gente de mi tierra van a participar, y no ****_hacen_**** entrega. La mayor parte de el tiempo de todos modos ".**

"¿Por qué suena un presentimiento?" Leo preguntó con la cabeza inclinada.

"Porque lo más probable es", se quejó Nico.

**"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres, Bigotes?" Thalia preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, "¿Cómo nos preparamos para matar a otro humano?"**

**"No hay forma de prepararse para matar a alguien en la batalla", respondió Naruto, "simplemente lo haces y luego, cuando todo termina, puedes lidiar con eso".**

"Una verdad desafortunada", dijo Athena con el ceño fruncido.

**Mirando sus cargos, Naruto les informó con tristeza: "Y desafortunadamente, ustedes dos serán los menos afectados al hacerlo".**

**"Es por nuestro papá, ¿no?" Nico se unió.**

Nico asintió a esto con una mirada oscura en sus ojos cuando Hazel agarró su mano en comprensión ya que ella también lo sabía.

**Un asentimiento fue todo lo que recibió. Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Thalia hablara con determinación.**

**"Bueno, la próxima vez, no voy a dejar que solo te quedes y pelees contra ellos", anunció, lanzando el cronómetro a Percy mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Un golpe repentino que hizo que Naruto tropezara hacia atrás fue todo lo que Percy necesitó para volver a la banca. La hija de cabello negro de Zeus levantó los puños y entrecerró los ojos mientras se paraba en el ring de combate, "¡Vamos, Bigotes!"**

"Queriendo pelear al lado de tu hombre. ¡Oh, qué romántica Thalia!" Afrodita arrullo al Cazador.

Thalia se quejó, feliz de que esto casi hubiera terminado, pero todavía disfrutaba de ver algo así. Un gran "qué tal si" se podría decir.

**Naruto la miró antes de sonreír ampliamente, estableciéndose en su propia postura, "Ven a mí con la intención de matar, Thalia-chan".**

**Thalia le dedicó una sonrisa determinada antes de precipitarse hacia adelante con el puño hacia atrás. La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó y justo antes de reaccionar, escuchó hablar a Helios.**

**_¡Estos niños serán los mejores héroes que jamás hayan existido!_**

Los niños de los Tres Grandes sonrieron a eso. Si el Dios de la previsión lo creía así, debe ser cierto.

"Y eso es todo", dijo Hestia al cerrar el libro y darle la vuelta, "Oh, otra cosa".

"¿Qué?" Zeus le preguntó cortésmente a su hermana mayor.

"El siguiente libro se llama, _Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril_ " _._ Hestia sonó.

"¡Oh, parece que va a ser incluso mejor que esto!" Apolo sonrió; amando el hecho de que su hijo estaba en el centro de atención.

"No sé, ¿no apestan la mayoría de las secuelas?" Percy preguntó mientras el sofá y los bocadillos desaparecían.

"Eso es solo películas, Percy", corrigió Annabeth, "la mayoría de las secuelas de novelas están altamente aprobadas".

"¡Mi principal preocupación es lo que nos pasa!" Leo proclamó con molestia: "Quiero decir, si la profecía de los siete héroes no se predice, ¿dónde terminaré?"

"Me pregunto si incluso nos encontraríamos", murmuró Piper preocupada mientras envolvía su mano con fuerza alrededor de Jason.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver", consoló su novio suavemente.

"¡Si!" Frank dijo, viendo a todos mientras salían de la cámara.

"Hola Frank", dijo Percy, pasando junto a Annabeth que lo saludó con la mano.

"Realmente amigo, deberías comer más fibra o algo así, así no te quedarás en el baño por tanto tiempo", le dijo Leo a Frank mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

"Estuviste un poco callado Frank. Di lo que piensas un poco más, ahora eres un centurión", le dijo Jason al niño de Marte con amables consejos en mente mientras pasaba con Piper a su lado.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Thalia preguntó mientras se arrastraba detrás de su hermano. Ella pasó junto a él a toda prisa con una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro.

"Hola Frank, adiós Frank", dijo Nico moviendo la mano con Hazel detrás de él.

"Sí, vamos Frank". Hazel dijo, agarrándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo por la puerta, "Nos llevaremos de vuelta a la nave".

¿Todo lo que Frank podría pensar que puedes preguntar?

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

**¡Hecho hecho!**

**Wow, eso fue una maravilla! De acuerdo, tiempo de conversación, sí, haré la secuela, pero solo ****_después de_**** que haya terminado. Así que por favor toma nota de eso.**

**Además, para el tipo que sigue pidiéndome que haga ese fanfic de Naruto x Pandora Heart ... por favor, deja de preguntarme, ni siquiera sé qué es eso. Y al menos hacerlo en una cuenta y no bajo invitado. Es molesto. Período.**

**R&R, sin llamas, ¡paz!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lectura del Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte**

* * *

**Especial de San Valentín**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian: The Quest of Passion**

* * *

Dentro del Empire State Building, el ascensor principal al final del pasillo sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Los Siete Héroes del Olimpo, Nico di Angelo y Thalia Grace of the Hunters, todos salieron. Los Siete y Nico le explicaron a Frank Zhang el contenido de una historia sobre un universo alternativo mientras Thalia estaba envuelta en pensamientos contradictorios sobre él, y tratando de ignorar las pequeñas sonrisas que los demás le enviaron.

Los niños apenas habían salido del ascensor cuando Hermes apareció ante ellos una vez más. El Dios de los Mensajeros levantó las manos. "¡Esperen un minuto allí, niños!"

"¿Qué es?" Thalia preguntó irritada. Solo quería regresar al campamento de los Hunter y dejar todo esto atrás hasta que se entregara la temida secuela. _Si_ fue entregado, eso es. Estaba en conflicto acerca de si quería o no ver lo que sucedió después.

"¡Tenemos otro!" Hermes anunció felizmente. "Y Frank, perdón por olvidarte esa vez".

Frank frunció el ceño; No había perdonado exactamente al Dios de los Viajeros por haberlo dejado en el _Argo II_ . ¡La historia que todos los demás escucharon sonaba increíble! ¡Ahora estaba detrás de todos los demás!

"Vuelve arriba", dijo Hermes. Cuando ninguno de ellos comenzó a moverse hacia el ascensor, suspiró. "Dije _muévete_ , niños".

Rápidamente regresaron al elevador y regresaron al Olimpo. Al entrar en la sala del trono olímpico, los niños encontraron su sofá todavía en su lugar, con nuevos refrigerios. Tomaron asiento, todos curiosos por lo que iban a leer ahora.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, Hestia habló: "Es una historia corta sobre el hijo de Apolo, ' _The Quest of Passion_ '".

"Todavía digo que debería leerlo," Afrodita resopló.

"Chillaste durante los primeros quince segundos que estuvo aquí". Hefesto se quejó. Levantó la mano y se frotó la oreja. "Todavía estoy tratando de escuchar algo".

Afrodita abrió la boca para responder cuando el Apolo cortó. "Todo esto es muy importante, pero ... es _mi_ chico que estamos leyendo aquí. Podríamos _no_ entrar en una gran discusión hasta _después de_ que se acabó?"

"Apolo plantea un buen punto", dijo Zeus. Los otros olímpicos asintieron, haciendo que Afrodita y Hefesto se alejaran con un resoplido. El rey del Olimpo se volvió hacia su hermana mayor y asintió. Ella le sonrió agradecida y luego se aclaró la garganta.

**La nieve se estaba derritiendo fuera de los terrenos del Campamento Mestizo, el santuario de los semidioses griegos (sí, existen), cuando llegó febrero. Las ninfas estaban mirando los árboles a lo largo de la frontera, para ver si alguno había muerto durante el frío invierno. Los sátiros se preparaban para salir en autobús y recoger a los niños para el próximo verano, así como para encontrar algunos nuevos gracias a algunas pistas de la incorporación más reciente a la jerarquía del campamento.**

"Ve Naruto", Annabeth sonrió.

**En la parte superior de la jerarquía estaba el director del campamento, Dioniso, el Dios del Vino, o el Sr. D, ya que prefiere ser llamado por los campistas. El siguiente fue el director de actividades, Quirón, el famoso entrenador de héroes centauro. Fue el consejero de cabina agregado más recientemente en el que nos enfocamos ahora mientras descansa en la rama del pino más grande que se sentó en Half-Blood Hill.**

**"Ugh, odio febrero ..." gruñó nuestro protagonista mientras luchaba por ponerse cómodo en su percha a unos seis metros del suelo. Era un joven de unos diecisiete años con una cara hermosa, a pesar del hecho de que sus mejillas bronceadas estaban adornadas con tres líneas finas cada una, lo que le daba un ligero aspecto animal, y su cabello rubio dorado salvaje soplaba ligeramente con la cálida brisa.**

"¿Por qué estamos escuchando todo esto de nuevo?" Jason preguntó con una mirada confundida.

"Es algo especial, por lo que solo indican pequeños fragmentos de información si alguien no la ha visto antes". Piper respondió con facilidad y su novio asintió.

**Sus párpados se deslizaron cuando salió el sol, la luz reveló sus ojos únicos; azul celeste con pequeños soles dorados que actúan como pupilas. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus mejillas mientras miraba el amanecer. "¿Finalmente quitándote el culo? Qué bueno que te conseguimos ese despertador para Navidad".**

Artemisa se rió en su mano, oh, su otro sobrino era brillante.

"Pésimo no es bueno ..." se quejó el Dios Sol.

**Estiró los brazos y bostezó, rodando el cuello y eligiendo algunas grietas de sus rígidas vértebras. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y estiraron sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su camisa naranja y roja adornada con el nombre del campamento se deslizara hacia arriba y revelara una pequeña porción de su tonificado estómago.**

"Nos gusta". Afrodita dijo descaradamente: "Pero deja de molestar". Ella hizo un puchero, "¡Quítatelo!"

Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

**Con un suspiro dejó caer los brazos a los costados y movió los asientos para colgar las piernas del borde de la rama. La luz del sol cayó sobre él y él sonrió como un zorro.**

**Este es nuestro héroe, el Guardián de los Niños de Hades, Consejero de la Cabina 13, Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze).**

Leo dio un dramático redoble de batería.

**"¡Buenos días papá!" le dijo a nadie en particular. "Hoy llegas solo un minuto y treinta milisegundos tarde. Veamos si no puedes bajarlo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"**

"Oh, pequeño mocoso". Apolo dijo con los labios fruncidos.

**Naruto de repente estornudó, inclinándose hacia adelante lo suficiente como para que se cayera.**

"¡DECIR AH!"

"No es divertido Apollo", dijo Artemis mientras regañaba a su gemelo, pero él la ignoró.

**Se estrelló entre las ramas, usando sus brazos para protegerse la cara, antes de aterrizar en el áspero dorso de un dragón escamado de cobre con un gruñido. El dragón lanzó un pequeño resoplido cuando el rubio se deslizó con un gemido.**

**"Gracias por la captura, Peleo", dijo Naruto, con los brazos alrededor del estómago por el duro aterrizaje que tuvo. El joven dragón escamoso de cobre, Peleo, miró al semidiós rubio con su cabeza de serpiente, ojos amarillos que brillaban con inocencia y la juventud que tenía dentro de él. Era joven, apenas tenía un año, y apenas podía envolverse a medio camino alrededor del árbol debajo del cual yacía.**

**Poniéndose de pie, Naruto presionó sus manos contra su espalda y empujó, agrietando su espalda con un suspiro de satisfacción escapando de sus labios. Sus raspones de la caída ya se estaban curando gracias a su línea de sangre natural, y sabía que podría haber evitado la caída si hubiera estado pensando claramente, pero no se debió a despertarse después de un sueño perturbado.**

"Parece que el mocoso está contento", dijo Ares con un resoplido. Eso fue descuidado, simplemente descuidado.

**_Al igual que el querido y viejo papá_**** , dijo la voz de un hombre joven en la cabeza del rubio. Era la voz de Helios, dios del sol. ¿Por qué estaba hablando en la cabeza del rubio, preguntas? Bueno, el invierno pasado en una búsqueda para salvar a Artemisa, Diosa de la Caza y la Luna, Naruto descubrió que era una nueva forma de semidiós. Una especie de dios reencarnado, capaz de hablar con el antiguo Dios Titán Helios dentro de una parte de su alma llamada The Fade y usar el poder del Dios una vez desvanecido para luchar. Este descubrimiento condujo a su victoria sobre el Titan Atlas y al rescate de Artemisa, la tía de Naruto. Esto convirtió a Naruto no solo en un Dios del Sol reencarnado, sino que también lo convirtió en el hijo de Apolo, Dios de la Luz y el Dios de reemplazo del Sol. Lo que eso significaba, Naruto no estaba seguro.**

"Ninguno de nosotros lo somos". Athena dijo deliberadamente con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cómo este estado los afectaría en el futuro.

**_Oh, nadie te preguntó,_**** dijo Naruto a Helios. A menudo recibía bromas ingeniosas después de que algo le sucedía, como caerse de un árbol después de estornudar o ser besado en la mejilla por una diosa (a Helios le gustaba mucho sacar ese beso de Hécate durante sus conversaciones).**

Thalia apretó los dientes un poco ante ese recordatorio. Una de las cosas por las que estaba en conflicto.

**El semidiós rubio le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Peleo antes de regresar al campamento.**

**_Lee y los demás deberían levantarse pronto,_**** pensó el rubio. Naruto estaba hablando, por supuesto, de sus hermanos menores, los miembros de la Cabaña Siete, donde se alojaron los otros hijos de Apolo. Lee Fletcher era el mayor de estos hermanos menores y era el consejero de cabina debido a su edad. Al igual que su hermano mayor, Lee era un adolescente alto y bronceado con ojos azules y cabello rubio, pero a diferencia de Naruto, que tenía los hombros anchos, la constitución de un artista marcial y parecía que su cuerpo estaba cincelado de mármol.**

"El mejor tipo de mármol". Afrodita bromeó con sus ojos moviéndose arriba y abajo en la imagen mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

\- **Fue construido como un surfista que solo se cuidaba regularmente. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Lee no estuvo plagado de sueños proféticos y, por lo tanto, no se despertó antes del amanecer, deambulando por los campamentos mientras doblaba la luz a su alrededor para volverse invisible para evadir a las arpías.**

**_Creo que la cabaña de la novia de tu hermano ya está abierta,_**** dijo Helios.**

**_Como diría el Sr. D: Bueno, Helios,_**** dijo Naruto. Sus ojos giraron ante la obviedad en la reflexión de su vida pasada. La novia de Lee, Katie Gardner, era hija de Demeter, la Diosa de la Cosecha.**

" _¿Qué_ ?" Deméter chilló.

Apolo solo sonrió lobuno ante eso.

**Aunque ella no estaba aquí, sus hermanos actuaban como una buena familia de agricultores; Los miembros de Cabin Four se despertaron antes del amanecer para tomar un abundante desayuno lleno de granos en el pabellón del comedor.**

Deméter asintió con aprobación mientras Hades gimió, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. Estúpida hermana con cerebro de trigo.

**"Buenos días Naruto!" chilló a los tres niños mientras utilizaba su habilidad especial de teletransportación conocida como Hiraishin para aparecer en el pabellón. Naruto les sonrió, causando que la única chica allí se sonrojara ligeramente.**

"Todavía tiene los movimientos ~!" dijo Apolo con una ceja ondulante. Thalia frunció el ceño levemente ante su comentario y Demeter frunció el ceño a su sobrino.

**"Buenos días Miranda. George. Mickey", dijo con un gesto a los tres granjeros. Sus malos hábitos de sueño le han costado una noche de descanso completo, por lo que aprovechó su tiempo matutino para conocer a los trabajadores miembros de la cabaña que mantenían el campamento a flote. Miranda era solo un par de años más joven que su hermana Katie y había elegido permanecer en el campamento durante todo el año. No había llegado a preguntar por qué todavía; la niña era más tímida que su compañera de clase de la infancia, Hinata, y normalmente se callaba después de saludarlo.**

"¿Me pregunto porque?" preguntó Piper, diversión en sus ojos.

**Naruto se sentó en la mesa de su padre y tomó el plato ofrecido de tocino canadiense, huevos y croquetas de patata. Comió despacio; preguntándome cómo iba a ir hoy.**

**_Tal vez deberías tratar de descubrir ese sueño,_**** dijo Helios. Naruto dejó caer su tenedor y se tapó la cara con las manos con un gemido. El sueño literalmente no tenía ningún sentido: un corazón que latía al azar se incendió a lo largo de un camino de tierra. Luego fue agarrado por una tortuga que lo atrajo hacia el caparazón extremadamente colorido. Nunca había oído hablar de una visión más absurda.**

"Está bien, eso es simplemente extraño", dijo Annabeth, frunciendo las cejas mientras trataba de descubrir qué significa eso.

"Bueno, _es_ un especial de San Valentín. Es algo obvio", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

**_¿No cree que lo he sido, Sr. Soy el profeta todo? _****Preguntó Naruto irritado.**

**_Bien, bien, no eres una persona mañanera. ¿Cómo sigo olvidando eso?_**

**"¿Puedo comer en paz?" gruñó el rubio en voz baja mientras bajaba las manos. Volvió a tomar el tenedor y buscó. El sueño era lo único que tenía en mente mientras comía, tratando de descifrar su significado. ¡Eso y lo que hicieron las ninfas para hacer que este tocino canadiense fuera tan delicioso!**

**Después del desayuno, Naruto se despidió de los hijos de Demeter y, cuando se fue, saludó a sus hermanos y hermanas menores con una sonrisa. Su destino era Cabin One, el hogar de Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y, lo que es más importante, su novia.**

Sonaron algunos gritos de gato y silbidos de lobo cuando Thalia apretó los dientes con las mejillas inflamadas.

**Deteniéndose afuera de la puerta de la Cabaña Uno, Naruto inclinó la cabeza.**

**"Rai-Jiji, por favor concédeme la entrada", dijo. La puerta de bronce de la cabaña se abrió y una sonrisa cruzó la cara del muchacho con bigotes. "Gracias Rai-Jiji".**

**Naruto entró en el interior de la cabina como un banco y negó con la cabeza. Si no le hubiera pedido a Annabeth que lo ayudara a él y a Thalia a agregar una porción más habitable a la cabaña, después de obtener la bendición de Zeus, por supuesto, Thalia se habría quedado atrapada durmiendo en el suelo en una esquina de la estatua gigante de bronce de La vista de Zeus.**

"Su suerte." Thalia gruñó cuando Jason asintió con la cabeza.

Annabeth fue todo sonrisas ante eso, ¿consiguió remodelar la cabaña de Zeus? Tendría que ver si podía hacer eso aquí por Jason.

**Naruto se paró frente a dicha estatua y enmarcó la cara en sus manos, una mirada de pensamiento en su rostro.**

**_No lo hagas_**** , advirtió Helios.**

"Será mejor que no". Advirtió Zeus, los ojos tormentosos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

**"No voy a _hacer_ nada", dijo Naruto. Era conocido en su pueblo natal por desfigurar estatuas importantes, en opinión de Naruto, las estatuas aún necesitaban un poco de color en sus mejillas, y la estatua de bronce de su abuelo piadoso sería un objetivo principal si no hubiera posibilidad de represalias. No, no estaba planeando una broma. Ahora solo estaba mirando para ver si necesitaba un buen esmalte. Un brillo de saliva aquí y allá nunca hace daño a nadie.**

Zeus reflexionó la idea con aprobación mientras los otros dioses gruñían ante el ego del Trueno.

**Naruto bajó las manos y pasó, yendo hacia la pared del fondo hacia otro conjunto de puertas de bronce, abriendo las puertas de la cabina tan silenciosamente como pudo. Esta habitación era más habitable; Había una cómoda y un armario en la pared opuesta, un televisor a su izquierda y a la derecha había una gran cama king size que estaba ocupada por una única chica que tenía las mantas negras tiradas hasta el hombro.**

"Lindo cuarto." Percy le dijo a Thalía, que parecía un poco enojada y envidiosa.

**Tenía el pelo corto y negro, salvaje e indómito mientras descansaba contra su cara bonita. Detrás de los párpados cerrados había dos ojos azul eléctrico y sus labios se levantaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto casi lamenta tener que despertarla.**

"Aww" Las mujeres y la niña arrullaron mientras Thalia solo quería morir, ahora mismo. ¿Por qué esta dimensión era tan cruel con ella?

**Yendo al lado de la cama de la que estaba más alejada, Naruto trepó silenciosamente sobre el suave colchón, obteniendo un suave murmullo sin sentido de la niña que aún dormía. Acomodándose para que estuviera al ras contra su espalda, Naruto deslizó ligeramente un dedo por su brazo. Thalia tembló mientras dormía y Naruto sonrió. Bajó los labios y besó suavemente su cuello, haciéndola soltar un suspiro suave.**

Thalia enterró su rostro en sus manos. "¡Alguien por favor, para!"

"Ligero al tacto ~" bromeó Piper mientras Annabeth y Hazel se reían.

"¡Te atacaré!"

**Al llegar a su oído, Naruto detuvo sus ligeros besos y le susurró.**

**"Es hora de despertar, Thalia-chan".**

**La sonrisa de Thalia se frunció y sus cejas se fruncieron en molestia.**

**"Pocos son min."**

**"No", dijo el rubio al oído de su novia. "Es hora de despertar."**

"Acurrucarse más cerca", dijo Leo con un susurro escénico, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

"¡Tranquilo, elfo chico!"

**Thalía gruñó sin sentido en su estado de sueño agitado, tirando de las mantas más arriba de su hombro mientras se alejaba del intruso que amenazaba con dormir.**

**"Thalia-chan, vamos a repasar el Rasengan hoy", dijo Naruto. Le había prometido ayudarla a desarrollar su aerocinesis mientras tenía tiempo libre. Como no tenía la obligación legal de ir a la escuela pública y tenía una licenciatura en inglés**

"¿Tiene una licenciatura?" dijo Annabeth con un parpadeo antes de poner mala cara. "Clon afortunado haciendo idiota, ¡podría enviarles spam para una educación gratuita!" ella gritó en la crueldad de todo. Ella los quería: ahora.

\- **algo que constantemente le recuerda a Quirón cada vez que lo acusaron de ser flojo durante el año escolar - y los hermanos di Angelo estaban en California con su padre, el Señor del Inframundo, Hades, Naruto oficialmente tenía el trabajo más fácil en el campamento; relajación.**

"Qué suerte", dijo Percy con un puchero. Deseó poder hacer eso durante todo el año escolar.

**Por supuesto, lo sacrificó para ofrecer ayuda donde pudiera, ya sea con tareas, proyectos o incluso para mantenerse al día con la capacitación.**

"Bueno, el entrenamiento de verano parecía interesante", dijo Jason.

**Sus palabras parecieron despertar a Thalia de su sueño, mientras ella comenzó a estirarse, su brazo izquierdo se disparó mientras sus músculos se relajaban. Naruto la observó mientras ella examinaba con cansancio su entorno, algo que hizo por el hábito que desarrolló mientras crecía huyendo de los monstruos.**

Thalia dio una sonrisa débil a esos días.

**Thalia rodó sobre su lado izquierdo, frente a él y sus ojos comenzaron a perder el sueño que había en ellos.**

**"La cara adormilada de la mañana". Bromeó Naruto. Los labios de su novia se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.**

**"Hola", dijo Thalia suavemente. Ambos se quedaron sentados allí por un breve momento, con orbes azules eléctricos mirando los océanos llenos de sol. Naruto se acercó y la besó en la cabeza.**

"Nadie dice nada", gruñó Thalia, sus ojos llenos de estática.

Todos solo tenían sonrisas en sus caras. Haciendo que Thalia quiera arrancarse el pelo.

**"Encuéntrame en los terrenos de tiro con arco después de que termines de despertarte", dijo en voz baja. Se retiró y luego desapareció en un destello de luz dorada, dejando a su novia sacudir la cabeza ante sus payasadas. Lo hacía cada vez que la despertaba, desde que comenzó a hacerlo el día de Año Nuevo. Thalia sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al pensar en lo que sucedió la noche anterior a que comenzara su nueva tradición.**

"¡Oh! ¿Me pregunto qué pasó?" Afrodita preguntó sugestivamente.

Thalia farfulló. "¡Yo no haría eso!" ella discutió con dureza.

"¿Ni siquiera con un tipo así?" Piper preguntó en broma, haciendo doble equipo con su madre.

"... Por eso me convertí en cazador, para alejarme de cosas como esta. Dioses, ¿por qué?" dijo la Cazadora gimiendo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

**Se habían sentado juntos en la Colina Mestiza en la base de su árbol, el Peleus más pequeño descansaba en el lado opuesto para proteger el Vellocino de Oro. Thalia se sentó en el regazo de su novio, los dos mirando los fuegos artificiales que los miembros de la Cabaña Nueve, los hijos de Hefesto, habían reunido.**

"¡Mira! ¡Sin sexo, solo cosas de novio y novia!" El cazador dijo triunfante al dúo de amor. Solo Afrodita estaba haciendo pucheros mientras Piper se reía. Ella solo estaba tratando de obtener un aumento de Thalia.

**A medianoche, Naruto, que tenía un sentido del tiempo relativamente bueno como el Dios Titán del Sol reencarnado, había llevado a Thalia a un beso que hizo que sus dedos se curvaran.**

Nico silbó a la foto con una sonrisa mientras Thalia palidecía.

"Oh no", dijo ella.

**Su suave beso se convirtió en una pequeña sesión de besos que fue trasladada a su cabaña.**

"¡Oh si!" dijo Afrodita con un ronroneo.

**Poco a poco, su sesión se volvió más y más caliente hasta que Naruto se separó por la fuerza, ambos jadeando.**

"No", dijo la Dama de las Palomas mientras hacía un puchero.

"Oh, gracias a los dioses", dijo Thalia, limpiándose la frente de sudor nervioso.

**Cuando ella le preguntó por qué se detuvo, Naruto dijo que no quería que fueran demasiado lejos y señaló su reacción ante su entusiasmo.**

Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver a los chicos darse la vuelta, un poco celosos.

"Al menos es considerado". Thalia bromeó, agradecida de que su otra no se apresurara a las cosas o se viera obligada a hacerlo.

**Era la primera vez que Thalia se daba cuenta de que de alguna manera, durante su actividad, le habían quitado no solo la camisa de Naruto, sino también la suya.**

"Bien", dijo Leo, siendo golpeado en el hombro por un fruncido Jason.

**_Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso_**** , pensó Thalia mientras trataba de sacudirse el calor en la cara.**

"Oh, _por lo que_ quiere romper un pedazo de eso."

"¡Annie!"

**Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, limpiándose rápidamente antes de vestirse con su atuendo punk habitual y tirando de su Aegis disfrazada sobre su muñeca izquierda. Ella agarró su frasco de maza y su chaqueta de cuero cuando salía del templo, acelerando su paso al recordar lo que Naruto le había dicho lo que iba a tratar de enseñarle el día anterior.**

**El rasengan.**

**Era el orgullo y la alegría del arsenal de Naruto, su ataque final con más de cincuenta variaciones teóricas, trece versiones prácticas que el mismo Naruto desarrolló.**

Atenea miró intrigada la técnica; eso fue muchas posibilidades para un movimiento.

**Según él, Apolo no había logrado completar la técnica antes de su "muerte" como Minato Namikaze y durante quince años se usó en varias formas incompletas. Naruto logró completar la técnica a los quince años con el uso del viento, su 'naturaleza de chakra' que desde entonces había cambiado a fuego debido a su resurrección**

Zeus se quejó de eso una vez más. Hades solo sonrió.

\- **Pero vino con el inconveniente de casi quitarle el brazo derecho. Esto fue antes de que pudiera volver a crecer las extremidades, por lo que se denominó lo que su país llamaba Jutsu Prohibido, una técnica que te llevaría a una muerte a la vista por uso ilegal, y era un rango S debido a eso -hit instant kill por el que era conocido.**

"¿Y puedo aprenderlo?" Thalia preguntó, sus ojos ganando esta mirada hambrienta en ellos.

**Ella no estaría aprendiendo esa técnica,**

Thalia se desinfló ante eso.

**ya que Naruto aún no había intentado usar el ataque, o ninguno de ellos. Como ella no nació en las Tierras Ocultas, Thalia carecía de la energía que usó Naruto, el chakra, y se quedó con su control sobre los elementos. Dijo que la comenzaría a duplicar el ataque con el viento.**

"Entonces, ¿una versión bastarda?" dijo Hazel.

"Usar el viento para esas cosas de chakra suena interesante", dijo Jason, inclinándose un poco hacia delante con intriga.

**Emocionada, Thalia casi corrió hacia el lugar de entrenamiento, pero logró mantener la calma mientras caminaba.**

"Tan ansioso por aprender". Annabeth bromeó mientras que Thalia solo la miró con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Por un movimiento como ese? Claro".

**Cuando se acercaba a los terrenos de tiro con arco, Thalia vio a Naruto colgando de un árbol por las rodillas, haciendo algo de ejercicio físico. Casi quería llamarlo obsesionado, pero así era él. Si lo dejaran esperando demasiado, haría una de dos cosas: planear una broma digna de la mente de Hermes o caer al suelo y comenzar a hacer flexiones. Su mentalidad trabajadora lo convirtió en un gran entrenador y había otras ventajas en sus actividades físicas constantes. La evidencia estaba por todo su cuerpo, y Thalia no lo diría en voz alta, pero a ella le encantaba.**

"Apuesto a que lo haría", dijo Hazel, mirando el cofre cincelado del joven adulto. Frank frunció el ceño un poco, pero ella solo lo empujó en el brazo juguetonamente.

**Desafortunadamente, su físico también atrajo la atención de otras chicas;**

"Uh, ¿duh?" dijo Piper con un giro de sus ojos. Sus hermanas estarían sobre él si Thalia no estuviera cerca. No significaba que no mirarían los productos.

**Thalia había atrapado a muchas de las hijas de Afrodita mirándolo, más de una vez una ninfa le pidió ayuda cuando un sátiro estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, e incluso algunas de las Diosas menores aparecieron para echar un vistazo.**

"Mi hijo es genial, simple y llanamente". Apolo brotó con una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro.

**ninguno más que Hécate, que había estado muy cerca el invierno pasado para hacer que Thalia perdiera la calma.**

"Bueno, con Helios y todo eso". Percy dijo con una sonrisa a su primo, quien frunció el ceño con los ojos entrecerrados.

**La hija de Zeus sacudió la cabeza una vez más para aclarar esos pensamientos desagradables, enfocándose en su novio colgado que se suponía que debía enseñarle algo nuevo.**

**"¡Bigotes, estoy aquí! Puedes dejar de presumir ahora", dijo Thalia al notar algunas dríadas saliendo de los árboles solo para ver el pecho desnudo del rubio.**

"No son los únicos", dijo Afrodita, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro mientras miraba la imagen descaradamente.

Artemisa simplemente gimió en su mano; ella dejó de hermanarse para reprender a la diosa del amor. Fue un esfuerzo inútil.

**En lugar de reaccionar, decidió ignorarlos a favor de su novio, quien le sonrió mientras estaba boca abajo.**

**"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que continúe?" él dijo. Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, su sonrisa aún en su lugar a pesar de sus palabras burlonas.**

**"Ven aquí y enséñame la pistola de pasas", dijo Thalia.**

"Ahora eso suena interesante". El dios de la locura dijo con una sonrisa.

**Naruto se dejó caer de su rama y voló en el aire, aterrizando sobre sus pies con un ruido sordo. Levantó su camisa y se la volvió a poner mientras se acercaba a su novia. Las ventajas de ser un hijo del Dios del Sol y la reencarnación de otro incluían no verse afectado por el frío aire invernal. Donde algunos pueden necesitar abrigos pesados, Naruto solo necesitaría una chaqueta ligera. También era un muy buen calentador de espacio según Thalia.**

"Mm, para esas _frías_ noches de invierno". Annabeth dijo, golpeando con sus pestañas a Thalia, que tenía un poco de rosa en sus mejillas.

**"Está bien", dijo Naruto mientras se paraba frente a Thalia. "Para hacer el Rasengan, uno debe ser capaz de manipular el chakra que lo haría girar en varias direcciones simultáneas mientras le agrega poder hasta que se vuelva autosuficiente. En resumen, este ataque tiene que ver con el control, el poder y la dirección constante en al mismo tiempo.**

"¿Y Apolo fue quien hizo esto?" Athena preguntó inquisitivamente, dudando en su tono.

"Estoy aquí, ya sabes", dijo Apolo con el ceño fruncido.

**Comenzaremos con el primer paso, la rotación. Observe. "Extendió la mano y la técnica cobró vida más lentamente de lo habitual en su palma como un orbe azul claro no más grande que una pelota de tenis. Había ondas a lo largo de los bordes de la esfera que hizo un gesto". Mira, tenemos el comienzo de una esfera y lentamente comienza a perder el control a medida que aumenta la rotación. Pero si le agregas más poder. . "La pequeña esfera comenzó a nivelarse a medida que crecía en la mano de Naruto al tamaño de una pelota de softball.**

**"Se equilibra", dijo Thalia.**

**"Sí. Sin embargo, si te enfocas demasiado en el poder ..." La pequeña esfera de repente se derrumbó sobre sí misma.**

**"Pierdes la rotación y se desmorona".**

**"Exactamente. Por eso se trata de encontrar el equilibrio entre los dos. Puedes manipular el viento en un grado bastante decente, así que comencemos haciendo una pequeña esfera de viento".**

Jason tarareó y extendió un poco la mano y estaba a punto de probarse, pero Piper la agarró.

"Guárdalo para más tarde, Jason".

El rubio romano hizo un puchero algo inusual.

**"Está bien", dijo Thalia. Extendió la mano y cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por concentrarse. Efectivamente, después de un momento sintió que el aire frío sobre su mano comenzaba a acumularse y compactarse hasta que había una esfera apenas visible del tamaño de una pelota de golf sobre su mano.**

**"Rotarlo, no compactarlo".**

**Thalia entrecerró los ojos al pequeño orbe, una gota de sudor se acumuló en su cabeza mientras se concentraba y, efectivamente, el orbe del viento comenzó a expandirse hasta que fue más pequeño que el primer orbe de Naruto.**

"¡Vete!" Thalia aplaudió con una sonrisa, memorizando lo que estaba viendo por sí misma.

**"Bien. Ahora, acelera el viento. No puedes alimentarlo tú mismo, así que tendrás que hacer que se mueva más rápido".**

**Thalia asintió, tratando de no romper su concentración mientras pensaba en el viento cada vez más rápido. La pequeña esfera de viento comenzó a nivelarse hasta que fue del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol.**

**"¡Agradable! Sigue, haz que la pelota sea más grande, haz que el viento acelere más rápido hasta que no tengas que controlarlo".**

**Thalia apretó los dientes mientras intentaba hacer exactamente eso. El viento dentro de la esfera se aceleró. Iba cada vez más rápido.**

**"No te olvides de la dirección del viento", dijo Naruto.**

**"¡Lo tengo, Bigotes!" dijo Thalia.**

"Y ahí va la concentración". Annabeth sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Apenas dijo que el ataque se expandió fuera de su control y explotó, haciendo que Thalia volviera al suelo.**

"Me distrajo". Thalia hizo un puchero, no fue su culpa. No. No es en absoluto su culpa.

**Ella gimió y trató de poner su mano en el suelo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Thalia siseó de dolor tan pronto como presionó su mano, la levantó del suelo y la miró. Su palma estaba cubierta de quemaduras por la fricción del viento que golpeaba su mano.**

Jason hizo una mueca, junto con algunos de los otros semidioses.

"Eso tuvo que doler", dijo Leo con algunos bolos.

"Las quemaduras por fricción son simplemente molestas". Thalía frunció el ceño, pero ¿el poder del viento eso es para ella? Se preguntó cuán poderoso sería contra un enemigo.

**"Ow, eso tiene que doler", dijo Naruto. Estaba arrodillado junto a ella y cubrió su mano con la suya. " _Padre generoso arriba, por favor cura mi amor_ " _._**

"¡Oh que dulce!" Afrodita brotó.

"Suave, curativo y romántico, mi hijo todavía se mece", dijo Apolo mientras sonreía altivamente.

**La mano de Thalia se curó bajo un destello de luz dorada. Naruto le dio una sonrisa vulpina a su novia. "Ahí. ¿Quieres que lo bese también?"**

Annabeth y Piper hicieron muecas de beso a Thalia, pero ella solo las arrojó con M & M y pepitas de pretzel.

**"Jaja." Thalia replicó con una risa sarcástica, haciéndolo reír. Naruto sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. Inmediatamente comenzó de nuevo, su obstinada determinación alimentaba su deseo de lograr el ejercicio de entrenamiento.**

"Por supuesto, un movimiento para ser más fuerte, ¿por qué no volvería a intentarlo?" Thalia cuestionó con una sonrisa. Sus amigos le rodaron los ojos, pero también sonrieron un poco.

**Se entrenaron durante horas, Naruto curaba a Thalia cada vez que el ataque le fallaba y solo se detenía para almorzar. Después de su descanso, inmediatamente volvieron al entrenamiento por insistencia de Thalia. Naruto pensó que era muy divertido ver a su novia ponerse nerviosa, aunque se guardó ese tipo de información para sí mismo ya que Thalia había expresado sus frustraciones en un objetivo de tiro con arco, haciendo que el saco explotara por la fuerza de su rayo.**

"Por supuesto que lo haría." Hera y Hades, inexpresivos.

**Fue alrededor de la cena que Naruto hizo que Thalia se detuviera. Tuvo que ir tan lejos para arrojarla sobre su hombro, a pesar de sus protestas y amenazas de electrocución. Thalia no lo llevó a cabo, ya que estaba demasiado agotada por sus constantes intentos de burlarse de Rasengan que intentaba crear. Él detuvo sus protestas por su método de llevarla con una fuerte palmada en su trasero vestido de jean, obteniendo un grito muy femenino que lo hizo reír.**

Thalia gritó avergonzada mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos mientras todos se reían o reían en ese momento. Todo lo que Thalia pudo pensar fue: ¿ _Un golpe en la parte trasera? ¿De verdad? ¿¡Por qué!?_

**Su golpe de represalia en su espalda lo hizo bajarla, recibiendo un golpe vergonzoso en el hombro a pesar de la falta de audiencia.**

**"Oh, vamos", dijo Naruto mientras seguía a Thalia al pabellón del comedor. "No puedes estar enojado conmigo para siempre".**

"Sí, lo amas demasiado", dijo Percy mientras sonreía. Estaba disfrutando esta historia _inmensamente_ .

"Cállate."

**"Puedo intentarlo", dijo Thalia.**

**"Me amas demasiado para enojarte conmigo".**

"Ella lo tiene _mal_ ", dijo Annabeth a través de sus risitas.

"Cállate."

**"Tal vez."**

**"Eso no es un no".**

**"Tampoco es un sí, Bigotes".**

**"Tomaré lo que gane", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Thalia puso los ojos en blanco pero permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Los dos fueron a la mesa de Zeus, Naruto hizo una pausa para pedirle aprobación a su padre en silencio. Esperó un segundo antes de sentarse. Naruto miró a su novia con una sonrisa. "Entonces ... mañana es el día de San Valentín".**

"¡Finalmente!" Afrodita gritó con una mierda comiendo una sonrisa.

Artemis hizo un gesto de náuseas cuando Hermes gimió, uno de sus días más ocupados.

**"¿Q-Qué hay de eso?" dijo Thalia mientras casi se ahogaba en el aire y sus mejillas se volvían de un tono rosado claro.**

"Bueno, eso parece en el personaje", dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**"¿Qué quieres hacer?" dijo Naruto "Quiero decir que podríamos hacer algo cliché como ir a ver una película, ¡pero creo que _Annie está haciendo_**_ eso **con Jackson**_** !"**

Annabeth se atragantó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Percy parpadeó sorprendido mientras se miraban el uno al otro, sus rostros tenían un tono rojo correspondiente mientras los demás se reían. ¡No hicieron eso en absoluto!

**La joven hija rubia de Atenea se sonrojó furiosamente ante el anuncio, sus hermanos y hermanas se rieron mientras otras mesas se echaron a reír.**

Annabeth gimió, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

"Y ahora sabes cómo se siente". Thalia dijo en un tono petulante.

"Oh, cállate". El rubio siseó de vuelta.

**Ella fulminó con la mirada a Naruto, quien saludó descaradamente desde donde él estaba sentado con una risa Thalia. Le había dicho a Naruto con buena confianza que ella y Percy iban a pasar el día de San Valentín. Naruto se había burlado de ella al respecto, pero dijo que había terminado. Parecía que su 'hermano mayor' necesitaba tener una última risa antes del final de todo.**

"El patán." Annabeth hizo un puchero

**Se hundió en su asiento cuando una hija de Ares preguntó cuándo ella y 'Prissy' iban a casarse;**

"Sí Percy, ¿cuándo van a casarse ustedes dos?" Leo preguntó burlonamente.

"¡Cállate, Pyro!" Dijo Percy, con la cara en llamas cuando las mejillas de Annabeth coincidieron con las suyas.

**El rostro de Annabeth se puso rojo brillante y juró que de alguna manera recuperaría a Naruto cuando Mitchel, un hijo de Afrodita, le preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado saliendo con Percy.**

**Thalia se calmó de su risa, riéndose de los planes de Annabeth para el día siguiente, y empujó a Naruto. "Eso fue cruel, Bigotes".**

**"Por supuesto que lo fue, pero como mi linda hermana mayor, Annie tiene que sufrir mis burlas. En compañía privada y en público", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"Atta boy", se rió Apollo, "conozco el sentimiento". Artemisa frunció el ceño.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses".

"¿Qué?" Apolo preguntó inocentemente, "No te molestaría ... aquí de todos modos, ¡ay!" gritó, frotándose la cabeza.

**Su sonrisa se apagó cuando volvió al tema. "Pero en serio, Thalia-chan. ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? ¡Podríamos hacer paracaidismo-Ow! ¡Oh, vamos, esa fue la broma más obvia que he hecho!"**

"Estoy seguro de que le encantaría", dijo Jason, sonriendo mientras Thalia lo empujaba con el ceño fruncido.

**"No fue gracioso", dijo Thalia. Ella se cruzó de brazos con un resoplido. Después de unos momentos de pensar, suspiró y dejó caer los brazos. "No lo sé. ¿Qué hacen la mayoría de las parejas el día de San Valentín?"**

**"Ve a ver películas", dijo Naruto, mientras le marcaban un dedo en la mano. "Cenas a la luz de las velas, intercambian dulces o regalos románticos, se dan masajes íntimos, se leen poesía, pero la mayoría de nuestra edad tienen sexo ardiente".**

"Wow, él solo sale bien y lo dice". Hazel parpadeó cuando Thalia dejó escapar un ruido asfixiante ante la idea misma.

**"No es el último", dijo Thalia. Sus mejillas se habían oscurecido aún más de lo que ya estaban ante la idea.**

"Ella _lo que_ quiere." Afrodita se rió.

"¡No, no lo hago!"

**"No te preocupes por eso. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo". Naruto le sonrió, su mano sobre la de ella y su pulgar frotando ligeramente su mano con movimientos circulares.**

"¡Abucheo!" Afrodita hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados, "Quería ver una escena humeante".

"¡Nadie más lo hace!" Thalia gritó, mirándola con veneno en tono.

"Bueno, te dice", dijo la Diosa del Amor en respuesta.

Jason miró un poco verde la idea.

**Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y su mano se giró para entrelazar ligeramente los dedos con él.**

**"Bueno, supongo que podríamos ver una película en la cabaña. Tal vez algo, no sé, no demasiado romántico, pero tampoco otra cosa", dijo Thalia suavemente. Naruto sonrió y apretó su mano alrededor de la de ella.**

**"Tengo en mente la película perfecta", dijo con su pequeña sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.**

"¿Y qué corazón de niña no saltaría ante eso?" Preguntó Apolo, dando su propia sonrisa.

**No era como su sonrisa astuta, o su sonrisa radiante. Esta fue una pequeña sonrisa que decía que la tenía de vuelta y se negó a compartirla con nadie más.**

Afrodita se rió de la posesividad que tenía, no podía esperar para ver las pruebas por las que tuvieron que pasar.

**Thalia abrió la boca para preguntarle qué era la película cuando una risita infantil los interrumpió. Los dos miraron a las otras mesas, todas se habían calmado y decidieron dejar sola a la hija pelirroja de Atenea.**

"¡Gracias!" dijo Annabeth.

**cuando otra pequeña risa les hizo darse la vuelta. De pie detrás de ellos había un niño de alrededor de ocho años, una sonrisa en su rostro, cabello castaño claro y rizado y ojos rojos. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos blancos que le caían hasta las rodillas. Zapatillas de tenis blancas cubrían sus pies y dos alas blancas brotaban de su espalda.**

"Oh, excelente, mi pequeño Eros". Afrodita arrullada; ¡Era tan lindo! Ares solo gruñó al ver al hijo de su mamá. ¿Por qué no podía ser más duro?

"Oh no." Thalia palideció.

**"Madre tenía razón, ustedes dos son muy entretenidos de ver", dijo el niño. Miró al rubio de bigotes. "Especialmente tú. La primera vez que he visto a un hombre varón que sabía cómo tratar a una novia a tu edad".**

Los novios en la habitación se sintieron molestos, pero las chicas parecían estar de acuerdo con el dios menor. Naruto parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso dolió un poco en el orgullo de los novios.

**"Mentalmente veintidós", dijo Naruto. Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión. "¿Entonces, quién eres?"**

**"Eros es el nombre y el romance es el juego", dijo el dios de aspecto infantil con una sonrisa. "Ustedes dos son perfectos".**

"Wow, incluso el Dios del Amor lo dice". Annabeth bromeó con Thalia. Thalia estaba extrañamente callada al respecto y solo miró hacia otro lado, una punzada de celos salió de su corazón.

**"¿Perfecto para qué?" preguntó Thalia.**

**"Como dijiste hace un segundo, Naruto Uzumaki, el día de San Valentín es mañana", dijo Eros. "Mi madre ama ese día. Ver tantas formas de romance la hace tan feliz. Como tal, me dio un trabajo para inspirar a las personas a tomar acciones que normalmente no harían en ningún otro día del año, excepto tal vez Nuevo Nochevieja. Sin embargo, recientemente tuve un ... desacuerdo con mi padre. Me quitó el arco y lo ocultó ".**

"... ¡ _¿QUÉ_ ?!" Afrodita gritó, parándose de su trono y mirando a Ares con un poder que la sacudía.

"¡Mierda, Dite! ¡Otro yo! ¡No soy tan estúpido!" Ares se despidió en pánico, retirándose a su trono.

Afrodita lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento y volvió a sentarse, negándose a mirarlo, haciendo que el Dios de la Guerra maldijera en silencio.

Percy se rió junto con el resto de los dioses, y Ares solo se burló del chico del agua.

**"Pensé que los dioses no podían tomar el símbolo de poder de otro", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido.**

**"Eso es cierto para los olímpicos", dijo Eros con el ceño fruncido. "No pueden tomar el símbolo de otro. Para dioses y diosas menores, pueden hacer lo que sea. No es de extrañar que algunos se hayan puesto del lado de los Titanes".**

Los dioses se movieron un poco cuando sus hijos los miraron con el ceño fruncido. Explica algunas cosas a los semidioses al menos. Como si no tener una cabaña para sus hijos no fuera lo suficientemente malo.

**"Eso es muy preocupante", murmuró Naruto. Hizo a un lado los pensamientos sobre lo que vendría después y se concentró en el problema en cuestión. "¿Entonces quieres que lo encontremos? ¿Alguna pista sobre por dónde empezar?"**

**"Espera, ¿por qué nosotros?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Porque lo dije, por eso", dijo Eros mientras cruzaba los brazos.**

"Qué maduro". Artemisa dijo con un giro de sus ojos, "¿Me pregunto de dónde lo sacará?" Preguntó condescendientemente.

"Oh, cállate". La Diosa del Amor se despidió, su humor todavía estaba algo agrio.

**"Solo déjalo, Thalia-chan", dijo Naruto, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su novia desafiante. Cuando ella lo enfrentó, Naruto la miró antes de volver su atención al dios menor del amor. "¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?"**

**"Comenzaría con Detroit, Michigan", dijo el dios. "Sabiendo que mi padre va a estar en un rally de motociclistas esta noche, se peleará a las siete o mañana y luego regresará al Olimpo para celebrar la noche de San Valentín con mi madre".**

Ares tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Lady of Dove tenía una sonrisa en la suya. Hefesto sacudió la cabeza.

Los semidioses tenían un interesante tono verde en sus caras.

**"Gracias por eso, ahora nunca sacaré esas imágenes de mi cabeza", dijo Naruto. Mientras se frotaba las sienes, Eros se rió entre dientes.**

**"Usted _es_ divertido," dijo eros con una sonrisa. Miró a Thalia. "Mantén un fuerte control sobre esta, pequeña niña del rayo. Y Uzumaki, quiero mi arco de regreso a medianoche esta noche, o el corazón de mi madre no será el único que se romperá".**

**El Dios del Amor les dio a los dos una sonrisa cruel; extendiendo sus alas y tomando vuelo con una risa infantil antes de que Thalia pudiera preguntar qué quería decir con su declaración.**

"Pequeño trasero". Thalia gruñó.

"Oh, Thalia, él solo está jugando". La diosa del amor declaró con una sonrisa: "Además, mi otra persona, sin duda, los ama demasiado para dejar que se separen de la interferencia de un dios". Ella dijo con un tono de hecho.

"Oh hermosa." Thalia respondió secamente.

**Naruto se frotaba las sienes con frustración mientras trataba de olvidar partes de lo que dijo Eros, teniendo en cuenta la amenaza como un incentivo para no fallar. Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia 'Chiron's, Thalia lo siguió.**

**"Acabo de recibir una visita de Eros, Dios del Amor y el Deseo, nos hizo una búsqueda a Thalia y a mí", dijo Naruto al centauro, haciendo que Chiron se atragantara con su comida ante la sorprendente declaración. "Regresaremos mañana a más tardar".**

**"¿Qué-buh-huh?" Quirón se quedó sin palabras. Entendió lo que Naruto había dicho, pero todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse de la repentina información. Antes de poder argumentar en contra de la declaración, Naruto desapareció en un destello de luz.**

**El rubio regresó un segundo después, su arco dorado colgaba de su cinturón y su carcaj colgaba sobre su hombro. Una vez más llevaba su chaqueta blanca con llamas azules, la espiral Uzumaki en su espalda.**

**"¡No esperes despierto!" dijo Naruto mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de la cintura de Thalia. Los dos desaparecieron en un destello brillante de luz dorada,**

"Ahora eso fue suave". Leo dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, era como una cosa casual de superhéroe. También recibió algunos asentimientos de los otros muchachos.

**dejando atrás a un aturdido Quirón junto con un sonriente Sr. D.**

**"Bueno, al menos te dijo que les dieron una misión antes de irse", dijo el Sr. D con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light.**

"Sí, muy considerado con él". El Sr. D reflexionó con un sorbo de su propia bebida como su contraparte.

**Naruto y Thalia salieron del** Hiraishin **justo en frente de The Spirit of Detroit, afuera del edificio del gobierno de la ciudad. Naruto tropezó hacia atrás y descansó contra la estatua de bronce, sin aliento desde la lejana distancia que se teletransportó.**

"Huh, entonces él tiene un rango". Jason observó atentamente.

"Se parece más al chakra que usa para la técnica, por lo que cuanto más largo sea el salto, más energía se necesita. Mientras tenga la energía, podría ir a cualquier parte". Annabeth intervino, analizando críticamente el movimiento también.

**_Suave movimiento allí, Uzumaki,_**** dijo Helios con una sonrisa. _Sabes que podrías haber tomado Zephyr, ¿verdad?_**

**_Tenemos un tiempo limitado y no lo pensé, ¿de acuerdo? Uzumaki actuar, no pensar_**

"Hijo de Apolo a todos". Bromeó Hermes.

"¡Oye!"

**_. . . A menos que haya un nuevo sello que no hayamos probado,_**** Naruto pensó en su vida pasada. Thalia le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró preocupado.**

**"¿Estás bien, Bigotes?" ella preguntó.**

**"Sí, solo un poco cansado por la distancia a la que nos mudamos", dijo Naruto. Él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se puso de pie mientras ella retraía su mano. Suspiró y miró su muñeca, haciendo una doble toma y gimiendo. "Oh, genial. Olvidé a Kyu de vuelta en la cabina 13. Él nunca va a callarse cuando regrese".**

"Ah sí, el accesorio demonio con actitud". Afrodita olisqueó con desagrado.

"La cosa sigue genial". Ares reflexionó, todavía queriendo la suya.

**_En el lado positivo, ¡soy la única voz en tu cabeza ahora mismo! _****Dijo Helios.**

"Eso es tranquilizador, ¿cómo?" Hazel preguntó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**"¿Quién te preguntó?" murmuró Naruto.**

**"¿Qué?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Nada Thalia-chan, solo hablando conmigo mismo", dijo Naruto.**

"¿Subestimación mucho?" Nico preguntó con una sonrisa.

**"Si tú lo dices", dijo Thalia. "¿Entonces, qué estamos buscando?"**

**"No _qué_ , sino _quién_ . Eros dijo que su _padre_ hizo una reverencia", dijo el semidiós rubio.**

**"Entonces, ¿quién es su padre?" dijo Thalia. Naruto la miró incrédulo y ella lo miró a los ojos antes de que sonara. "De ninguna manera."**

"Le llevó un minuto allí". Athena bromeó ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño del cazador.

**"Sí."**

**"¿Cómo es eso posible?"**

**"Bueno, Afrodita susurró primero en su oído para dejar caer su toga" Naruto fue interrumpido con un golpe en el hombro.**

"Algo como eso." Ares admitió, recibiendo ruidos de mordaza de los niños. ¡Las imágenes se queman!

**"Yo sé _que_ , idiota pervertido!"**

**"Bueno, discúlpame por asegurarme".**

**"Me _refiero a_ ¿cómo _se_ hacen eros?"**

**"Eros se parece a su madre. Es como Jackson, _total de_ niño de mamá."**

"¡Oye!" Percy lloró indignado, la sola idea de ser como un hijo de Ares lo hizo enojar.

"Bueno, es verdad." Nico señaló, recibiendo algunos guiños de los que conocieron a Sally Jackson.

"Ustedes chicos apestan". Percy hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados, una expresión molesta en su rostro.

"Está bien." Annabeth dijo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro de manera tranquilizadora.

**"Oh."**

**"Sí. Bueno, por el lado positivo, no tenemos que perder el tiempo buscando a mi mal perdedor de un tío".**

Las risitas vinieron de los dioses mientras Ares gruñía acaloradamente.

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Mira." Señaló calle abajo a su derecha mientras una motocicleta gigante giraba en su dirección. Era negro y tenía una decoración de llamas al respecto. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco cuando el motociclista salió de la carretera y salió a la acera, el motor estaba en ralentí mientras bajaba el pie de apoyo. La forma alta, hermosa y con cicatrices de Ares caminó hacia ellos, deteniéndose a una buena distancia con los brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho mientras miraba al rubio por detrás de sus gafas de sol envolventes.**

**"¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?"**

**"¿No puede un hombre venir a visitar a su tío?" dijo Naruto Los ojos de Ares se entrecerraron visiblemente cuando la luz detrás de las gafas de sol se intensificó.**

"Por favor, como si realmente creyera eso". Ares resopló.

**El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. "Caray, gracias por el voto de fe. Si tienes que saberlo, Eros nos envió a recuperar su reverencia".**

**"¿Entonces _no_ fue a llorar a 'Dite? Bien por él", dijo Ares con un gesto de orgullo. "Ya era hora de que el punk comenzara a actuar".**

"Bueno, él viene a mí la mayoría de las veces". La Dama de las palomas dijo. Ares resopló con un giro de ojos, ¡lo hizo!

**"Y también es bueno que Afrodita no descubriera que podrías haber arruinado sus vacaciones favoritas", dijo Naruto. Thalia sonrió a su medio hermano mientras él miraba al rubio.**

"¡Arrestado!"

"Aw cállate velocidad". Ares se burló de su hermano menor.

**"Cállate, mocoso".**

"Supongo que Jackson no es el único sincronizado con esta historia". Atenea se burló con una sonrisa, recibiendo un gruñido de su hermano.

**"Danos el arco y ninguno de nosotros volverá a hablar de él".**

**"Ahora, ¿por qué debería entregarlo? Siempre podría silenciarlos a ustedes dos", dijo Ares, quien comenzó a irradiar sed de sangre.**

Tanto Zeus como Apolo se volvieron hacia el Dios de la Guerra, quien puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Yo no. Deja que mi otro yo sea un idiota".

"¿Entonces admites que puedes ser un idiota?" Athena preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"…Cállate."

**Su sed de sangre hizo que Thalia buscara lentamente en su bolsillo su maza y la mano de Naruto comenzó a flotar sobre su funda kunai.**

**_¡Oye! ¡Animarse! _****La voz de Helios sacó a Naruto de su creciente impulso de pelear. El rubio sacudió la cabeza y su mano que había destapado su funda kunai se estiró para presionar contra su sien mientras gruñía. Una sacudida final de su cabeza despejó la furiosa niebla que había estado rodando y Naruto chasqueó los ojos llenos de sol sobre su sonriente tío.**

**"Podrías matarnos", comenzó, "pero ¿de _verdad_ quieres lidiar con Afrodita después de matar un proyecto suyo suyo?"**

"Él plantea un excelente punto". La Diosa del Amor reflexionó con un golpe en la barbilla.

**"Touché". Ares frunció el ceño y se movió inquieto a su otro pie ante la idea. La última vez que hizo eso tuvo bolas azules durante casi doscientos años.**

Los dioses se rieron ante eso cuando Ares gimió, tuvo muchos menos hijos durante ese tiempo, ya que Dite se aseguró de recibir el tratamiento completo de ese castigo.

**"Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa manera, creo que _podría_ darte el arco de Eros".**

**"Bueno ... eso fue fácil", dijo Thalia mientras el deseo de pelear se desvanecía. Bajó la vista hacia su lanza confundida. "¿Por qué saqué esto?"**

**_Demasiado fácil,_**** dijo Helios.**

**_De acuerdo_**** , pensó Naruto mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. Estaba teniendo la sensación de que estaba a punto de estar extremadamente decepcionado.**

"Bueno, _es_ solo la mitad de la historia, sería aburrido si terminara ahora". Apolo asintió con los brazos cruzados.

**"Me _gustaría_ darle el arco", dijo Ares con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, " _si_ todavía lo tenía."**

"Ahí está la línea de golpe". Nico sin expresión.

**"¿Por qué sabía que ibas a decir algo así?" dijo Naruto Levantó la mano y se masajeó las sienes con frustración. Sin embargo, ese fue solo un efecto secundario natural de tratar con Ares. Era algo que God of War compartía con Apollo, la capacidad de deslizarse bajo su piel e irritarlo sin siquiera intentarlo.**

"Es un talento triste el que tienen". Artemisa hizo una mueca cuando Athena asintió con la cabeza. Su ceño fruncido y les hizo un puchero.

**Tenía que ser una cosa de Zeus.**

Zeus gruñó cuando sus hermanos se rieron en sus manos.

**"Si no lo tienes, ¿por qué viniste a nosotros?" dijo Thalia. "¿Cómo supiste que te estaríamos buscando?"**

**"No vine por _ti_ ". Ares resopló y señaló a Naruto. "Vine por él".**

**"¿Yo?"**

**"Sí, rubia. Tienes suficiente poder para luchar a la par con un Titán", dijo el dios de la guerra con una sonrisa. "Quería una parte de la acción tan pronto como sentí esa energía que se sabe que el Sunshine arroja".**

"¡Dios pelea!" Ares vitoreó con un grito junto con algunos de los otros dioses a los que les gustó su sonido. Los semidioses murmuraban que era increíble, mientras que las chicas y las diosas miraban con algunos ojos en blanco.

**"Esa sería la explicación de encontrarte convenientemente, o de que nos encuentres a nosotros", dijo Naruto secamente. "Entonces, _¿_ sabes dónde podemos encontrar el arco de Eros?"**

**"¿Qué hay en ella para mí si _me_ ayude _usted_ ?"**

**"Una pelea." Thalia miró a su novio con sorpresa y los labios de Ares se abrieron en una sonrisa viciosa ante las palabras de Naruto. "Lucharé contigo uno a uno. Pero no hoy ni mañana".**

"Bueno, al menos tiene sus prioridades directamente para las vacaciones". Afrodita dijo con una ceja fruncida a Thalia, quien simplemente se volvió con la cara roja.

**"¿Entonces cuando?" dijo Ares. Estaba agarrando con fuerza su gran cuchillo con entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de una pelea brutal. Diablos, no había estado tan emocionado por una pelea con un dios desde que escuchó sobre el mocoso de Poseidón dos años atrás.**

"Apuesto a que estabas _realmente_ decepcionado con ese resultado", dijo Apolo. Ares le gruñó.

**"Usted elige. Cualquier otro día del año aparte de hoy y mañana, esos son mis términos. Tómelo o déjelo".**

**A pesar de las acusaciones de su hermana, Ares sabía cuándo y cuándo no comenzar una pelea.**

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí." Ares gruñó a su hermana de la sabiduría con una mirada puntiaguda.

**Usando la pequeña pizca de lógica que tenía, Ares reconstruyó que si ayudaba a estos niños, haría feliz a Afrodita. Un Afrodita feliz equivale a una noche feliz para Ares. ¿Y él también se pelea con el trato? Era obvio.**

"El proceso de pensamiento de Ares ... ¿no es sorprendente?" Artemisa señaló secamente y una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

Hera solo negó con la cabeza, preguntándose dónde se equivocó cuando Frank hizo una mueca con un tinte verde en sus mejillas.

**"Hecho", dijo Ares con una sonrisa ansiosa. Le ofreció la mano que Naruto tomó vacilante. El semidiós rubio gruñó cuando sus manos estallaron en llamas cuando Ares le aplastó la mano. "Lucharemos en el día más sangriento que tu vida haya visto. Cerca de ese momento, sentirás un inmenso dolor en tu mano. Ni siquiera Sundance podría curarlo".**

"Y así es como se hace un trato". Ares sonrió mientras se recostaba en su trono con los brazos cruzados.

"Más bien como ser juvenil". Atenea argumentó.

Percy se preguntó quién ganaría realmente. Claro, tuvo suerte, pero incluso tuvo que admitir que sentía que Naruto podía llevarse a su primo de guerra.

**"Bien" dijo Naruto Apartó la mano lo más rápido que pudo y la miró. No había nada malo, pero Naruto sabía que Ares había dejado su huella en alguna parte. Bajando la mano a su lado, el hijo de Apolo miró a su tío una vez más. "¿Dónde está el arco de Eros?"**

**"Ve a la ciudad de mi madre", dijo Ares simplemente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su paseo. "La proa está en el templo de Dite".**

"Ella tiene una ciudad?" Percy le susurró a Annabeth, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros. Hera tenía un brillo en los ojos junto con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

**"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" preguntó Thalia.**

**"Lo averiguas, hermanita", dijo el dios de la guerra mientras estaba sentado en su bicicleta, pateando el soporte y acelerando el motor dos veces. Señaló a Naruto. "Será mejor que no mueras antes de que se cumpla nuestro acuerdo, Hijo de la Profecía. Espero ser el que te mate".**

"Por supuesto que diría eso". Percy se puso serio cuando Apolo miró a su hermano amante de la guerra.

Ares solo sonreía salvajemente, probablemente imaginando la pelea con él allí en lugar de con el otro.

**Naruto no dijo nada y dejó que el sonriente Ares se fuera con otra palabra. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de descifrar las crípticas palabras de Ares. El templo de Dite era bastante simple, o bien era un templo dedicado a Afrodita, muy poco probable considerando el mundo de hoy.**

"¡Lo sé!" Afrodita hizo un mohín.

"Oh mamá", dijo Piper mientras sacudía la cabeza.

\- **o fue inspirado por uno de sus dominios y / o símbolos. La primera parte era lo que Ares quería decir; su madre obviamente era Hera, reina del Olimpo ".**

**"¿Se refería a Queens o es demasiado literal?" Thalia preguntó. Su mente también estaba trabajando en el rompecabezas que el normalmente contundente God of War les dejó.**

"Cierto, eso parecía ser algo críptico para Ares", reflexionó Apolo con un rasguño en la barbilla. Sus hermanas y hermanos asintieron de acuerdo.

Ares solo se quejó de los molestos hermanos.

**"Tal vez no se relacione con ese título", dijo Naruto. Comenzó a pasearse para pensar. "Veamos, Hera es la diosa del matrimonio, el hogar y la familia".**

**"Diosa de la familia _perfecta_ ".**

"Puedes escuchar el goteo condescendiente en ese", dijo Thalia en un tono alegre mientras Hera fruncía el ceño al Cazador.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante la corrección de Thalia. No era ningún secreto que Hera no era fanática de la hija mestiza de Zeus y lo mismo podía decirse de los sentimientos de Thalia por su divina madrastra. Ociosamente se preguntó qué pensaba la Diosa de Jason, pero rápidamente lo desterró en el fondo de su mente. Era demasiado molesto mencionarlo ahora, especialmente dada su compañía actual.**

"¿Todavía no me lo ha dicho?" Thalia gritó, su sorpresa se convirtió en ira.

Jason realmente se preguntaba cómo conocía al tipo y también en la línea de lo que Hera pensaba de él. Él era, por fuerza, fíjate, su campeón. Bueno, Juno para ser exactos.

**"Ella también es la Patrona de las Mujeres", dijo el rubio mientras caminaba frente a la estatua del Espíritu de Detroit. "La ciudad de Hera... City of Women es un libro... City of Home es un nombre estúpido ... ¿Tal vez su ciudad es donde más se conoce a la familia? ¿Sería Chicago o Nueva York?"**

**"¿Realmente crees que la ciudad de Hera sería la conocida como hogar del sindicato del crimen?"**

Los hermanos mayores casi rompieron un poco las tripas de él cuando Hera frunció un poco el ceño que realmente parecía un puchero si lo miraba en el ángulo correcto.

**"Hm, cierto".**

**"¿No hay una ciudad de matrimonio?"**

**Ante la pregunta de Thalia, Naruto hizo una pausa y miró a su novia mientras ella lo miraba. Thalía vio sus dorados ojos azules llenos de sol brillar en sus pensamientos. Apenas parpadeó, solo parado allí. Estaba mirando en dirección a ella sin realmente buscando _en_ ella. Estaba mirando algo que ella no podía ver, pero podía imaginar: sus recuerdos. Finalmente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lanzó un grito de comprensión. Naruto luego tomó la mano de Thalia entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia un beso que la dejó aturdida.**

"Buen trabajo, Thalia".

"¡Oh cállate, Annie!"

**Después de que rompieron el beso, el rubio se echó a reír.**

**"La ciudad del matrimonio", dijo una vez que su risa se calmó. Él movió sus manos para ahuecar su rostro antes de besar a Thalia en la cabeza y luego presionó su frente contra la de ella. La sonrisa que tenía en su cara arrugada hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran de vergüenza.**

"Bueno, es una sonrisa bastante atractiva". Afrodita dijo, sin culpar a Thalia en absoluto. Tampoco ninguna de las otras chicas.

**y se oscurecieron con sus siguientes palabras. "Tú, Thalia Grace, eres un genio.**

"Lo sé."

"Sí, solo te gusta escucharlo". Piper dijo con un giro de los ojos.

"Oh, maldita sea, McLean".

**¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir donde Tyche prospera y Némesis está al acecho! "**

"¡Oh dulce!" Hermes sonrió.

"Realmente amo ese lugar". Hera sonrió abiertamente.

**Naruto cerró los ojos y mantuvo sus manos alrededor de las de Thalia mientras se concentraba en el hito más claro que podía recordar. Respiró hondo antes de hablar. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu".

**Los dos se desvanecieron en un destello de luz y reaparecieron junto a una gran construcción de acero en una ciudad llena hasta el borde de luces y automóviles que tocaban la bocina. Thalia tuvo que atrapar a Naruto cuando prácticamente se derrumbó, casi tirándola por la sorpresa cuando lo hizo. Ella frunció el ceño y él gimió en respuesta.**

**"¿Qué te pasa?" ella preguntó.**

"¿Ser drenado de nuevo?" Nico preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"Parece tan." Hazel asintió con la cabeza.

**"Estoy bien", dijo Naruto mientras trataba de estabilizarse. Sus piernas cedieron nuevamente y lanzó otro gemido cansado. "O no. Es extraño, no tuve tantos problemas la última vez que me teletransporté a todo el país".**

**"Bueno, tal vez mi padre no quiere que abuses de él".**

"Posible." Zeus resopló divertido.

**"O tal vez hay algo más que está recuperando fuerzas", gruñó Naruto mientras se enderezaba con la ayuda de Thalia.**

Los dioses y sus hijos fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**Él le sonrió. "¡Solo tráeme algo delicioso para comer y volveré a mi mejor momento en poco tiempo, no hay que preocuparse!"**

**"Si me preocupara, lo sabrías", dijo Thalia con un giro de sus ojos.**

"Sí, todos lo sabríamos. Lo estarías radiando en la cabeza o algo así, y gritando, muchos gritos". Percy sonrió a Thalia. Ella solo le gruñó con mejillas rosadas.

"Ciérralo, cabeza mojada".

**Ella apartó la vista de su novio e intentó concentrarse en los edificios brillantes, sus pupilas aún se adaptaban desde la iluminación del atardecer de Detroit a la iluminación aquí. "¿Dónde estamos, de todos modos?"**

**"La ciudad del matrimonio", dijo Naruto mirando hacia la fuente de luz más cercana, la torre justo al lado de ellos. Thalia siguió su mirada y jadeó cuando reconoció la señal. Los labios de Naruto se abrieron en una amplia sonrisa. "Thalia Grace, ¡bienvenida a la fabulosa Las Vegas, Nevada!"**

"Ahora tiene sentido." Percy asintió junto con el resto de los semidioses.

"¿Sabes cuántos matrimonios ocurren allí?" Hera preguntó entretenida: "Mortales, tontos como son. No es que realmente me esté quejando, más poder para mí". ella se jactó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

**La pareja de semidioses vagó hacia el norte a través de la parte sur del Strip de Las Vegas, deteniéndose en el Mandalay Bay Hotel & Casino para obtener algo de comida. Después de engañar a los mortales con un uso débil de la Niebla por parte de Naruto, los dos se sentaron en una mesa de un restaurante más pequeño en cuestión de minutos. Naruto había pedido un bistec y Thalia pidió una hamburguesa, cuando la niña de ojos azules miró a su novio cuestionablemente.**

**"Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres con la señal, Bigotes?" ella preguntó. "Acerca de cómo algo más podría estar recuperando fuerzas".**

**Naruto casi se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo. ¡No había esperado que ella entendiera eso!**

"No soy estúpido." Thalia gruñó.

"Por supuesto que no Thalia". Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.

"Annie ..."

Jason solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermana.

"... Vas a perder esa mano en un segundo Jason".

Jason dejó de acariciar y retiró su mano.

**"No quise decir nada, Thalia-chan", dijo el rubio mientras la miraba. Él le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Solo tu adorable idiota murmurando tonterías".**

**"No me mientas, Bigotes".**

"Ella tiene su número". Leo sonrió.

"Bueno, mis hijos no pueden mentir, así que realmente no se puede evitar". Apolo discutió débilmente.

"No, creo que Thalia solo lo tiene atado". Artemisa sonrió perversamente a su hermano.

Apolo solo hizo un puchero mientras Thalia sonreía.

**"Está bien, está bien ... Mira". Después de buscar cualquier tipo de griego (o romano) que pudiera escuchar, Naruto se inclinó y habló en voz baja. "Mi** Hiraishin **podría estar debilitándose debido al supuesto regreso del Torcido. Es una técnica de Tiempo / Espacio que la mitad requiere Tiempo. Tenía el dominio del tiempo".**

"Bueno, eso explicaría algunas cosas". Zeus murmuró para sí mismo frotando su barba.

**"Pensé que tu teletransportación pasó por el dominio de mi padre", dijo Thalia.**

**"Solo por tecnicismo. El dominio del espacio pertenece, técnicamente, a Ouranos, el Señor del Cielo original. Pero como Rai-jiji reclamó el título como suyo, tiene el mando sobre el espacio. Desde la derrota del Torcido, Rai-jiji ha estado observando el dominio del tiempo, de ahí que papá y yo hayamos sido bienvenidos a usar el** Hiraishin **sin problemas. Si este problema continúa, tendré que establecer un sello de anclaje ".**

Zeus tarareó ante la explicación, antes de admitir que tendría sentido.

**"Si el Torcido regresa, ¿entonces qué?"**

**"Bueno, papá y yo podemos ****despedirnos de** Hiraishin **hasta que se detenga. Sería demasiado arriesgado usarlo libremente".**

"En efecto." Athena frunció el ceño cuando Apolo solo parecía molesto. No hay poderes de teletransporte? _Cojos_ .

**"¿Crees que Luke realmente lo haría? Quiero decir, no quiero asumir que lo hará, pero ..." dijo Thalía, casi al final.**

Thalia y Annabeth hicieron una mueca.

**"Me gustaría decir que no podía creer que todas las personas realmente comenzarían la segunda Titanomachy", dijo Naruto, "pero mi fe en personas como él fue aplastada hace mucho tiempo. No es el primer amigo que me traicionó". ".**

"Ese chico Sasuke, ¿verdad?" Percy recordó y Annabeth asintió con ese nombre. Estaba en el comienzo algo del último libro después de todo.

**Thalia frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de su comida.**

"Y llega la distracción oportuna". Hazel señaló.

**El comportamiento de Naruto se dio vuelta rápidamente cuando le dio a su camarera una sonrisa encantadora y un amable agradecimiento que hizo que la joven se sonrojara.**

"¡Muéstrales tus movimientos!"

"¡Apolo!"

"¿Qué? Estoy jugando con mi hermana, relájate".

**El rubio rápidamente comió su comida sin decir una palabra, silenciosamente diciéndole a Thalia que el tema estaba cerrado. A ella no le gustó**

"Toda la razón." Thalia frunció el ceño.

**pero empujar el asunto ahora no sería lo más sabio de su parte. Con renuencia, abandonó su conversación y se metió en la hamburguesa que estaba delante de ella.**

"Tú y tus hamburguesas". Annabeth sonrió.

"La mejor comida". Thalia asintió con una gran sonrisa, ah, hamburguesas con queso.

Demeter olisqueó. Ella suplicó que difirieran.

**Su comida fue tranquila, desapercibida por la conmoción emocionada que los vacacionistas y los jugadores les rodeaban. El ambiente era tenso, pero caía lentamente mientras comían. Para cuando terminaron, su silencio se había roto un poco y después de que llegó el cheque, pagado por un empleado _muy_ generoso e ignorante del hotel; Naruto era bueno con sus manos.**

"Ve niño". Hermes sonrió y asintió con aprobación.

Artemis frunció el ceño, "Por favor, deja de alentar ese comportamiento".

"¿Qué? Soy el dios de los ladrones Artemisa, tengo que dar crédito donde se debe".

\- **los dos estaban hablando abiertamente una vez más, esta vez manteniéndose enfocados en la búsqueda que Eros les había dado y la pista que Ares les dio.**

**"Templo de Afrodita, ¿podría estar en el Palacio de César?" Thalia preguntó.**

"Posible." Jason asintió junto con Hazel y Frank.

**"Eso sería un poco _demasiado_ obvio", dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza en desacuerdo. "Además, es un hotel romano, no griego".**

**" _¿_ Hay un hotel griego?"**

**"El hotel Lotus".**

Percy, Annabeth y Nico palidecieron.

**"No puede estar allí, para cuando encontremos el arco ya sería demasiado tarde".**

**"Eso es cierto. Pensemos en el área. Estamos en Las Vegas, la Ciudad del Pecado y también la Ciudad de Hera, debido a la alta tasa de matrimonio".**

**"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**

**"Una idea para una historia me golpeó y solo investigé la mierda de Las Vegas una noche".**

"Ahora estoy interesado". Apolo tarareó mientras se acercaba.

**"¿Una historia?" Thalia le dio a su novio una mirada confusa.**

**"¿Mencioné que tenía un título en inglés y escritura creativa?"**

**"Correcto. Y tú hiciste eso, ¿cómo?"**

"Kage Bunshin".

**"¿No es eso hacer trampa?"**

"¡Lo sé!" Annabeth parecía particularmente celosa ante el recordatorio.

Percy suspiró y frotó el hombro de su novia.

**"No, conservo todo lo que un clon aprende. Obtuve esos títulos de manera justa".**

"... Tramposo".

**"Lo que sea, Bigotes".**

**"Volviendo a la tarea en cuestión", dijo Naruto. "Hay casi cuarenta casinos importantes en The Strip. ¡Uno de ellos tiene que hacer referencia a Afrodita!"**

**"Bueno, ¿qué sabemos?" dijo Thalia mientras caminaban hacia el norte desde Mandalay Bay. "Ella es la diosa del amor".**

**"Y belleza, lujuria, deseo y sexualidad", dijo el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sin mencionar que se la conoce como la Dama de las palomas. Las palomas están en actos de magia ... ¡Mierda, también podríamos ir a registrar a Siegfried y Roy!"**

Los semidioses se rieron de la broma.

**Thalia resopló ante la broma frustrada que hizo. Naruto suspiró mientras caminaban por el Strip. Si tan solo pudiera entender lo que su tío había querido decir con la sien de Afrodita. Diosa del Amor, Belleza, Lujuria y Deseo. . . Qué título tan amplio. No es de extrañar que a menudo se acortara a Diosa del Amor. Naruto y Thalia se apartaron del camino de una pequeña multitud mirando a un artista callejero, una estatua humana. El rubio apreciaba la música pero el bailarín silencioso no le hizo ningún favor con la distracción.**

**"Ver a esos tipos es como mirar un mimo", murmuró Thalia.**

**Naruto asintió de acuerdo cuando lo golpeó.**

"Y la declaración informal de Thalia ataca de nuevo". Piper parpadeó sorprendido.

"Lo sé, realmente creo que ha terminado de pensar en estas cosas". Annabeth asintió

"¡Déjalo en manos del simple comentario!" Percy gritó por un golpe impactante.

Thalia apretó su puño estático, "¿Tienes algo más que decir cerebro de algas?"

"No."

"Buen chico."

**Mimos modernos, la Diosa del Amor y Las Vegas tenían una cosa en común: Francia. Los mimos son conocidos en Estados Unidos por ser un estereotipo francés; Afrodita y sus hijos eran conocidos por hablar y comprender el francés, el idioma del amor; y Las Vegas tenía un casino llamado y dedicado a la infame ciudad de las luces: Paris Las Vegas.**

"Hm, cierto". Afrodita asintió, buena deducción.

**"¡Sé a dónde tenemos que ir!" Dijo Naruto, agarrando la mano de Thalia y desapareciendo en un destello de luz.**

**Reaparecieron fuera de un gran casino y hotel que se inspiró en muchos lugares y monumentos en Francia, siendo la réplica a escala de la Torre Eiffel. Naruto no estaba tan agotado como lo estaba en los otros dos viajes, pero eso se debió a la distancia mucho más corta en comparación con los dos saltos anteriores. Naruto movió su brazo derecho para envolver el hombro de Thalia y agitó su otra mano frente a ellos, hablando con un acento francés muy obviamente falso.**

**"¡Solo tú y yo, solos juntos, en una dulce luna de miel cerca de la Torre Eiffel! Es _muy_ romántico, ¿no?"**

"Oui" La diosa del amor sonrió.

Thalia tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; Fue algo gracioso.

**"Ya basta, Bigotes", dijo Thalia, riéndose ligeramente de sus payasadas y empujándolo ligeramente.**

**"Muy bien, bueno, encontramos el templo de Afrodita. Ahora solo tenemos que buscar el lugar", dijo Naruto mientras él y Thalia entraban al casino. Entraron en el vestíbulo y quedaron impresionados por el interior. Naruto silbó ante la disposición temporal moderna, el mármol blanco y el latón pulido se veían increíbles. "Annie no tiene nada con quien hizo esto".**

'Annie' hizo un mohín con los labios fruncidos. "Dame tiempo, podría hacer eso". Discutió severamente mientras Percy se reía ligeramente de su orgullo ligeramente magullado.

**"Probablemente estaba relacionada con quien hizo esto", dijo Thalia, señalando el agujero en su declaración.**

"Es posible." Atenea reflexionó.

**"Es cierto que-Ow!" Naruto tropezó hacia atrás después de chocar con una gran torre de cajas marrones que cayeron al suelo. Hizo una mueca e inmediatamente comenzó a recogerlos. "Lo siento, hombre. No estaba prestando atención a dónde iba".**

**"Me di cuenta, Uzumaki". Naruto levantó la vista hacia la voz divertida y se sorprendió al ver a Hermes, vestido de UPS, sonriéndole.**

Hermes vitoreó. "Cameo por la victoria!" gritó con un puño bombeado.

**El Dios de los Mensajeros se rió de la cara sorprendida de su sobrino antes de chasquear los dedos, los paquetes volvieron a apilarse en su carro. "¡No te preocupes, Uzumaki! No había nada frágil allí ... creo".**

"Qué profesional". Hefesto gruñó.

"Hola, soy un dios ocupado". Hermes discutió débilmente junto con un puchero.

**"¿Tío Herm? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Naruto**

**"Mi trabajo, ¿qué más?" dijo Hermes encogiéndose de hombros. "Tuve que hacer un par de devoluciones y recogidas aquí".**

**"¿En un casino?" dijo Thalia. Su voz estaba llena de incredulidad.**

"¡Oye!" Hermes gritó: "El negocio de envíos en Las Vegas es enorme". Informó: "¿Cómo crees que obtienen toda esa comida extranjera? ¿O equipo para las máquinas, hm?" preguntó.

**"Bueno duh, ¿de qué otra forma iba a recuperar todo ese dinero que me robaste?" dijo Hermes mientras le daba una mirada puntiaguda a Naruto.**

Hermes hizo una mueca cuando los otros dioses se rieron de él.

**"¡No te lo robé! ¡Perdiste una apuesta!" dijo Naruto mientras se defendía.**

**"Gritando a un tipo de UPS sobre robar algo en Las Vegas _dentro de_ un hotel. Qué bajo has caído, Naruto", dijo Hermes. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sacudió la cabeza decepcionado. "Estoy pensando en pedir seguridad".**

"Eres tan mala." Apolo se rio de su hermano.

"Es un regalo." Hermes se encogió de hombros.

**"Yo-Pero-Tú". Naruto no pudo encontrar la forma adecuada de reaccionar. Thalía no pudo reprimir la risa ante la burla de su novio y Hermes soltó unas risitas.**

**"¡Oh, bromea chico! Mira, sé por qué estás aquí", dijo Hermes. "El paquete que estás buscando fue entregado a la bóveda principal. Entra por el casino y gira a la izquierda una vez que llegues allí". El dios retiró su carro y rodó alrededor de ellos. "Ojalá pudiera ayudarte más, chico, ¡pero tengo cosas que hacer!"**

"Tristemente cierto."

**"Gracias de todos modos, tío Herm", dijo Naruto. Se frotó la cabeza y le sonrió a su novia. "Por un segundo, realmente pensé que me iba a apostar por la apuesta".**

**"Parece que Tyche te sonríe de nuevo, Bigotes", dijo Thalia con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**"Es porque soy tan irresistible".**

"Cierto." Afrodita sonrió, haciendo que Artemis sacudiera la cabeza.

"Ah vamos Arte, el niño tiene razón". Apolo dijo con una sonrisa lobuna.

"¿Me pregunto de dónde lo obtendrá?" Se burló Artemisa

"¿Las miradas? Bueno, claramente yo".

"No, su arrogancia".

"Ouch. Duro, hermana, muy duro".

**"Humilde, también".**

**"Ja, ja, ja. ¡Damas y caballeros, Thalia! La Diosa de la Comedia".**

"Bueno, ella es inmortal ahora". Percy gruñó, haciendo que Annabeth se riera.

"Aw cállate ustedes dos." Thalia frunció el ceño, como si quisiera un título como ese.

**"Cállate y llévame al casino". Él le dirigió una mirada confusa y ella se la devolvió con una propia. "Sabes dónde está el casino, ¿verdad Bigotes?"**

**"Investigué The Strip, nunca vine aquí", dijo Naruto. El se encogió de hombros. "Tu invitado es tan bueno como el mío."**

**"Maravilloso."**

**"Es _no_ el fin del mundo, Thalia-chan," dijo Naruto con un rollo de sus ojos. "Vamos a preguntar en la recepción".**

"La respuesta más simple, para el mayor de los problemas", dijo Leo. Apollo sonrió e hizo una nota mental de esa línea, pensando que sería mejor como una broma sexual.

**Antes de que Thalia pudiera decirle cómo se sentía con esa idea, Naruto se acercó al mostrador y se apoyó contra ella. Un hombre sonriente estaba al otro lado, vestido con un bonito traje con una etiqueta a la izquierda de su pecho.**

**"Hola ... Jeremy", dijo Naruto, leyendo la etiqueta con el nombre del hombre. "Me preguntaba si podrías decirme cómo llegar al casino desde aquí".**

**"Ooh, bueno, no lo sé. ¿Puedo ver tu licencia?"**

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco cuando metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó la billetera de cuero que tenía desde que llegó a este continente. Estúpidas leyes mortales, Konoha era mucho más simple, destella la diadema y obtienes un trago.**

"¿Qué? ¿Todo lo que necesitabas era una diadema y podías tomar una copa?" Leo parpadeó.

"¿No tenía uno desde que tenía como doce años?" Piper pensó de nuevo.

"... Me gustaría visitar este pueblo", dijo el Sr. D.

"Ponte en línea", dijo Ares.

**No es que lo haya hecho nunca, pero más de una vez tuvo que golpear el plato en su cabeza para entrar en algunos de los Distritos de Luz Roja en los que Ero-Sennin intentó perderlo.**

Artemis frunció el ceño, "¿Y este es el hombre que le enseñó? ¿Quién le enseñó a tu ser mortal?" Preguntó con disgusto a su hermano. Fue un sentimiento que Thalia compartió.

"Parece tan." Apolo dijo con una sonrisa fallida ante la mirada enojada de su hermana.

**Le dio su identificación al hombre y luego esperó la cantidad de tiempo adecuada, como más tiempo de lo que debería haber tenido que esperar, para que el empleado revisara su identificación a través de los procedimientos habituales: verifique la fotografía, verifique las laminaciones, verifique dos veces fecha en la tarjeta, etc. Naruto forzó una sonrisa mientras recuperaba su identificación y devolvía su billetera al lugar que le correspondía.**

**"Ve a la derecha y toma el primer pasillo a la izquierda. Verás un conjunto de puertas dobles y allí estás", dijo Jeremy.**

**"Gracias", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa creíble. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Thalia, quien lo miró sorprendido.**

**"Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" Thalia preguntó mientras Naruto la conducía hacia el casino.**

**"¿Hacer qué?"**

**"Pídale al empleado que le diga dónde estaba el casino".**

**"Le di mi licencia de conducir".**

**" . . . No en serio."**

**"Honesto para el Olimpo".**

**"¡¿Cómo funciona?!"**

**"Mi identificación dice que nací en 1986".**

"¿Solo una identificación simple y actúas como sospechoso?" Hazel dijo con diversión a Thalia.

El cazador se veía un poco rosado en las mejillas y se volvió, "Cállate". Ella hizo un puchero, estuvo de acuerdo con el otro. Ella había asumido que él había hecho algo.

**"... Eres otra cosa, Bigotes".**

**"Dime algo que no sé, Thalia-chan".**

**La pareja entró al casino y comenzó a buscar algo que gritaba "¡la bóveda está por aquí!" Naruto y Thalia comenzaron a caminar en el casino, pasando blackjack, dados, mesas de ruleta y máquinas tragamonedas como lo hicieron. El agudo ojo de Naruto notó a un hombre que caminaba por una puerta al otro lado. Le dio un codazo a Thalia y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a ella, y ella asintió. Fueron hacia la puerta y buscaron a alguien que los estuviera mirando antes de entrar por la puerta.**

"Y señal de _Misión:_ Tema _imposible_ ", dijo Apolo.

"O _James Bond_ ", dijo Leo.

"Eso también."

**La puerta los condujo a un pasillo de mármol por el que caminaron, vigilando si había más guardias de seguridad. El pasillo giró a la derecha en un ángulo agudo y Naruto se detuvo contra la pared, arrastrando a Thalia con él. Miró por la esquina y vio al hombre que vio antes de caminar de regreso en su dirección.**

"Uh-oh", dijo Nico. "¿Cómo te está sacando el chico ninja de este?"

**"Tenemos un chico que viene en camino", dijo Naruto en voz baja. "Presiona contra la pared y toma mi mano". Thalia deslizó su mano más pequeña en la de él y abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaría cuando él la callara. Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró. Doblar la luz a su alrededor fue fácil. Doblar la luz alrededor de dos personas, no es tan simple.**

"Sí lo es."

"Él no eres tú Apolo". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, sí, pero tiene al viejo dios del sol en él. Debería poder hacerlo".

"Solo cuando hace eso, Helios forma impulso". Hermes respondió.

"Hm, cierto". Apolo admitió.

**Thalia vio como su novio desaparecía lentamente en la pared blanca y luego miró hacia abajo cuando sintió una cálida sensación de hormigueo en la mano. Su mano se estaba volviendo invisible. Luego su brazo se desvaneció en la pared y escuchó pasos acercándose. Soltó un jadeo silencioso pero agudo cuando la cálida sensación le pasó por el cuello y subió por la cara, así como bajando por su costado y cruzando su estómago. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y Thalia sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban con el suspenso.**

"Duh-nuh. Duh-nuh. Duh-duh-duh-nah-duh-nuh-duh-nuh-Ow!" El zumbido de Leo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Nico.

**"Respira por la nariz". Fue el consejo susurrado que Naruto le dio. Thalia lo hizo y respiró hondo. Lo sostuvo cuando el guardia de seguridad dobló la esquina y pasó junto a ellos sin preocuparse en el mundo. Esperaron hasta que estuvo a una distancia decente por el pasillo y luego giraron alrededor de la esquina, rompiéndose de la pared una vez que ambos estuvieron despejados. Regresaron al mundo de la visibilidad con facilidad, volviéndose reales una vez más.**

"Extraño mi sombrero". Annabeth hizo un puchero, dándole a su madre una mirada un tanto fulminante. Por supuesto, la diosa de la sabiduría no le prestó atención.

"Podemos hacerlo." Nico sonrió junto con Hazel, haciendo que Annabeth hiciera un puchero aún más.

**"Bueno", comenzó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, "eso fue divertido".**

**Thalia solo negó con la cabeza.**

**Continuaron su caminata por el pasillo y se encontraron con una gran puerta de bóveda de acero. Naruto puso su mano contra ella y frunció el ceño. Esto era demasiado obvio. Pasó la mano por el costado de la bóveda hasta que tocó la pared a su derecha, que ondulaba bajo su mano.**

"Uh, ¿truco de pared?" Preguntó Leo

"No lo creo." Hazel dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**Naruto miró a Thalia y ella lo devolvió, ambos sorprendidos por este descubrimiento. El semidiós rubio movió su mano hacia la pared adyacente a la derecha de la bóveda y tocó. Fue sólido. Volvió a mover la mano hacia la pared hecha de gelatina y golpeó los nudillos sobre ella, sin hacer ruido. Solo ondas. Naruto respiró hondo y hundió la mano en la pared falsa. Su mano se encontró con el aire y la sacó.**

**"Mistform", murmuró Naruto. Thalia le dirigió una mirada confusa que llevó a Naruto a explicarse. "Las personas con la capacidad de manipular la niebla como yo pueden dar vida a las cosas en la niebla. Nunca llegué tan lejos en mi entrenamiento porque sentí que alterar las mentes mortales era mucho más útil".**

"Así que eso fue", dijo un Hazel asombrado. Eso parecía útil.

**_Hécate realmente debe querer terminar sus lecciones,_**** dijo Helios, con una sonrisa audible en su rostro.**

"Sin duda." Apolo sonrió, "Apuesto a que ella quiere que sea _realmente_ personal". Se rió a sabiendas junto con algunos de sus hermanos.

Sus hermanas simplemente rodaron los ojos. Thalia parecía incluso menos divertida.

**_Tranquilo,_**** pensó Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras pasaba la mano por la pared. "Quienquiera que haya puesto esto aquí no quería que los humanos lo reconocieran, por eso no lo notamos hasta que lo toqué. Mi chakra y mi propia afinidad por la Niebla debieron haberlo debilitado".**

**"Entonces, ¿quién lo puso aquí?" preguntó Thalia.**

**"Vamos a averiguarlo", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Se agachó y tomó la mano de Thalia mientras caminaba con ella. Salieron del muro de Mistform a otro pasillo similar al anterior. Con gemidos molestos, comenzaron su caminata por los pasillos una vez más.**

**Eso fue hasta que encontraron dos grandes puertas de bronce adornadas con palomas.**

"Bueno, sabemos a quién pertenece esa puerta". Piper bromeó secamente.

"Oh, vamos cariño, no hay necesidad de ser tan gracioso". Su madre se despidió, mirando la historia.

**"Bueno, estaré condenado", dijo Naruto. "Templo de Afrodita".**

**Empujaron las puertas y entraron. El templo estaba lleno hasta los topes con estatuas que representaban a Afrodita y varios otros amantes en un abrazo.**

La diosa del amor solo sonrió descaradamente ante eso.

**Pero lo que atrajo la atención de los dos semidioses fue el arco blanco que colgaba de la pared del fondo.**

**"Finalmente", dijo Thalia con alivio. Naruto compartió una sonrisa con ella. ¿Quién sabía que encontrar un arco oculto llevaría tanto tiempo? Naruto y Thalia caminaron hacia la proa, Naruto extendió la mano para agarrarla, cuando desapareció.**

"Trampa." Todos los semidioses fruncieron el ceño.

**"Que-?"**

**"Bravo, Uzumaki", dijo una voz familiar que hizo que los dos semidioses giraran sobre sus talones. Desde las puertas abiertas entró Hermes, con toda su gloria marrón y vestida, sus manos aplaudiendo lentamente y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. "Bravo. Encontraste el arco de Eros, pequeños semidioses".**

"¡¿Hermes?!" dijo toda la cámara sorprendida cuando el dios en cuestión parpadeó.

**"¿Tío Herm?" Preguntó Naruto, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras sus cejas se fruncían en confusión. "¿Tomaste el arco de Eros?"**

**"¡Por qué por supuesto!" dijo Hermes. "He estado aflojando mi travesura porque pensé que era hora de recordarles a todos que yo era el Dios de los ladrones".**

"Wow, lo hice bien esta vez". El dios de los ladrones reflexionó en voz alta: "Robando ese arco en las vacaciones de su dueño. Bravo otro yo".

"¡Hermes!"

"¿Qué? Dite, es como le dije a Arte, tienes que dar crédito donde se debe". El dios mensajero respondió.

**"Así que lo tomaste de Ares, ¿es eso?" dijo Thalia.**

**"Lo hice. Y él estaba tan dispuesto a darme el arco de su hijo", dijo Hermes.**

**"¿ Te _doy_ el arco?" dijo Naruto mientras sus cejas se fruncían. "Pensé que lo tomaste".**

**"¡Qué chico tan listo!" Hermes se rio de él. "Cielos, los años te dejan ciego, pero eso no significa que estés sordo, ¿no es _cierto_ , _Uzumaki_ ? Y aquí pensé que no habías recuperado todo. Aunque supongo que realmente no es justo teniendo en cuenta tu discapacidad actual. "**

"Mierda, estás actuando todo mal, se ve raro". Ares señaló honestamente. En cierto modo estaba en la opinión de los otros dioses.

Hermes se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su otro.

**"¿Qué discapacidad?"**

**"En el que crees que eres un semidiós", dijo Hermes. "¡Donde niegas tu pasado como el Titán del Sol!"**

"Todavía no tenemos un nombre para lo que es todavía". Athena señaló.

**"No creo que sea Hermes, Bigotes", dijo Thalia mientras alcanzaba su lanza.**

"Ooh, giro de la trama". Apolo tarareó.

"Excelente llamada Thalia. Mientras que Hermes disfruta de sus bromas, incluso él no lo haría en vacaciones". Artemisa asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Thalia viera por la otra.

Hermes se frotó la barbilla, "Esto es cierto". El acepto.

**El verdadero Hermes había pensado que era sorprendente que el viejo Dios Titán se hubiera convertido en un semidiós. Este Hermes estaba acusando a Naruto de ser una identidad falsa. Fueron dos opiniones muy diferentes, incluso para un dios.**

"De nuevo, cierto".

**"Inteligente, inteligente, chica. Siempre te atrajeron los inteligentes y lindos, _Uzumaki_ ".**

"Un poco demasiado." Thalia murmuró.

"¿Hm?" Jason le preguntó con una mirada.

"Nada." Ella se despidió.

**Hermes sonrió y llevó su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y la bajó lentamente. "Déjame ponerme algo más ... cómodo".**

**'Hermes' se hizo más corto, su cuerpo cambió de hombre a mujer como lo hizo. El uniforme estándar de UPS se convirtió en un vestido de seda oscura y el cabello de 'Hermes' cambió de un rubio blanco a un negro oscuro con hilos de oro atados en el interior, los ojos del impostor se convirtieron en un verde esmeralda penetrante. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por el hermoso rostro de la mujer.**

Percy y Annabeth miraron boquiabiertos la imagen.

**"¿Hécate?" dijo Naruto en voz baja. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su arco. "No, no eres Hécate. Ella no se esconde de mí".**

**"Gracias por el recordatorio, Bigotes", dijo Thalia con una mirada furiosa que su novio se encogió de hombros tímidamente.**

"Tan celosos." Piper brotó un poco, riendo. Thalia frunció el ceño, haciendo juego con la otra.

"¿Qué pasa con Drew?" Annabeth dijo a sabiendas, para sacar a Piper de la espalda del cazador.

Piper cerró la boca con un clic audible.

**"Me siento halagada de que pienses que soy mi madre, _Uzumaki_ , pero no. No soy ella", dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia adelante. "No esperaba que Eros acudiera a _ti en_ busca de ayuda. Casi esperaba que la pequeña hija rubia molesta de Athena y su pequeño novio Percy".**

"¿Por qué, para la segunda ronda?" Annabeth se burló humildemente.

Percy se frotaba un poco los hombros y buscaba pelaje en sus brazos.

**"Hombre, ¿todos menos Percy ven los sentimientos de Annie por él?"**

Percy se puso un poco rosado ante eso por su densidad pasada.

**"No hagas bromas, Bigotes", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido. " _Aegis_ ". Su escudo apareció en su muñeca y lo sostuvo a la defensiva. "Ahora no es el momento."**

**"¿Realmente no me reconoces, _Uzumaki_ ?" dijo la mujer, ignorando sus comentarios. Ella dejó de acercarse a ellos y frunció el ceño. "¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo que olvidaste cómo era tu hija inmortal?"**

"Espera, Hécate y Helios tuvieron dos hijas, ¿verdad?" Piper pensó en voz alta: "Uno dio a luz al Minotauro, el otro fue el que transformó a las personas en cerdos, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó

"Sí." Annabeth frunció el ceño, "Y solo fueron los hombres los que se convirtieron en cerdos, bueno, hoy en día son conejillos de Indias".

"Circe." Percy dijo con una mirada melancólica en su rostro, no le gustaba la mujer en absoluto.

**"¿Hija inmortal?" dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido. La mujer la miró molesta antes de mover su mano a un lado. Una fuerza invisible tiró de Thalia hacia un lado y la hizo tocar una estatua de Adonis y Afrodita antes de caer al suelo.**

"¡Maldición, odio la magia!" Thalia gruñó, hizo las cosas tan baratas en una pelea.

"Te escucho." Jason asintió, su pequeño grupo luchó contra Medea, la sobrina de la hechicera, nada agradable.

**"¡Thalia-chan!" Exclamó Naruto preocupado. Volvió a mirar a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, apretando con fuerza su arco.**

**_Hija inmortal, Hécate es su madre. . . No puede ser! _****Helios dijo mientras hacía la conexión.**

"Ahí está." Apolo hizo una mueca, sintiendo pena por su amigo. Peleando con tu propio hijo. Eso realmente apesta.

**"¡Eres Circe!" El dios reencarnado siguió rápidamente la forma de pensar de su vida pasada y llegó a la misma conclusión. Rápidamente sacó una flecha y la colocó, apuntando a la Hechicera Inmortal.**

**Circe le dio a Naruto una amplia sonrisa. "¡Sabía que aún quedaba una parte de ti, padre!"**

Annabeth parpadeó, "¿Realmente piensa que Naruto es su padre?" ella preguntó maravillada.

"Bueno, él es Helios reencarnado y puede hablar con él". Nico señaló: "Y si ella piensa eso, bueno, esto va a ser complicado. Y con Thalia añadida, incluso más fea".

Thalia hizo una mueca. Esto iba a apestar.

**_Oh, ella no tiene idea,_**** dijo Helios.**

**_Me estás diciendo_**** , pensó Naruto.**

**"Ven, padre, no vas a seguir apuntándome en serio, ¿verdad?" preguntó Circe. "¡Después de todo, con los otros desvanecidos o encerrados por los _olímpicos_ , ahora somos todo lo que tenemos!"**

"Alguien no es nuestro mayor admirador". Athena señaló con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y encerrado?" Hera habló con una ceja levantada, "¿Quién más está _encerrado_ ?"

**"Dame el arco de Eros", dijo Naruto mientras sostenía la flecha con fuerza, apuntando a la cabeza de la Diosa menor. Annabeth le había contado sobre su tendencia a convertir a los niños en conejillos de indias. No buscaba vivir con perdigones por el resto de su vida.**

"Como Percy casi lo hizo". Annabeth señaló alegremente.

"¡Oye!"

"¿Qué? Dije que hiciste un lindo conejillo de indias después de todo". Ella replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que Percy se pusiera rosa mientras los otros semidioses se reían.

**"No me digas que vas a comprar esa mentira que los _olímpicos_ te alimentaron. Un dios reencarnado, no me hagas reír", dijo Circe con diversión. "¡Los _olímpicos_ no querían que recuperaras tu poder y cuando estabas débil te encerraron hasta que te necesitaran de nuevo!"**

"Está bien, no haríamos eso. Helios fue genial con nosotros". Apolo señaló con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pero puedes culparla?" Athena preguntó, su conocimiento de la psique le dio una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando en la mente de la hechicera inmortal. "¿Su padre se desvaneció y ahora se anunció que se reencarnaría en un semidiós? Es un poco difícil de tragar".

**"Dije que me des el arco de Eros".**

**"Padre, soy yo. Circe ... Baja tu arco".**

**_Ella está usando Charmspeak! _****Dijo Helios. _Ella debe haber usado Charmspeak para obtener el arco de Ares, lo que explica por qué esa oreja podría darnos una sugerencia desconcertante._**

"Ahora eso tiene mucho más sentido". Atenea habló mientras Ares ardía con el ceño fruncido.

Afrodita frunció el ceño, "Oh, por supuesto, te enamorarías de eso".

"¡Oye!"

**_Ella lo plantó cuando le quitó el arco. ¡Todo esto ha sido una trampa para nosotros!_**

"Llámalo." Todos los semidioses dijeron como uno.

**_Creo que está más interesada en contactarte, Helios_**** . Naruto pensó de nuevo. Había sentido la influencia filtrarse sobre él y rápidamente comenzó a fluctuar su chakra. Mientras ella tuviera Charmspeak para usar, él estaba limitado en jutsu. Principalmente a los Rasengan e Hiraishin, y el segundo no contaba como un jutsu ya que se convirtió en una bendición divina.**

"¿Entonces tiene un contador para Charmspeak?" Jason parpadeó sorprendido, "Suena útil". Él afirmó

"¿Para qué?" Piper preguntó con una mirada juguetona.

"Nada."

"Pensado así."

"Azotado." Thalia le susurró a su hermano, cuyas orejas ardían rojas.

**"Baja el arco, padre", dijo Circe suavemente mientras ponía su mano sobre el arma. "Y ayudar al lado derecho en la próxima guerra".**

"Mierda, ella está reclutando". Ares palideció. Si bien le encantaría pelear contra el niño, estar del otro lado sería una mierda, ya que podría destruir a los semidioses en oleadas.

**Naruto dio un paso atrás y atascó la punta de flecha en su rostro, sorprendiendo a la Hechicera Inmortal con la acción.**

"Eso tiene que doler". Piper frunció el ceño. Circe vio a su padre, y Naruto haciendo eso simplemente tenía que picar.

**Sus ojos azules llenos de sol se estrecharon cuando se encontraron con su penetrante verde. "Dame. Yo. Arco de Eros".**

**"Si así quieres que sea, padre, que así sea", dijo Circe con el ceño fruncido. Ella se alejó de él, caminando mientras aún lo miraba hacia las puertas de bronce. Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. "Puede que hayas encontrado este templo, pero no te molestaste en buscar otras paredes de Mistform, ¿verdad?"**

"Oh, eso es inteligente", dijo Hazel.

**Naruto no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué quería decir, cuando chasqueó los dedos y las puertas se abrieron. Entrando por detrás de Circe había un monstruo que aún no había enfrentado, pero su hermana pequeña había dicho que Percy casi había muerto contra él. La quimera**

"Si tan solo lo terminaras". Nico dijo, habiendo escuchado la historia.

"Oye, yo era nuevo en esto", argumentó Percy con el ceño fruncido, "Solo tuve como dos semanas de entrenamiento".

**una bestia con cabeza de león, una melena color sangre, el cuerpo de una cabra y una cola de diez pies de largo con la cabeza de a. . . de a. . .**

**"¡SERPIENTE!" Gritó Naruto. La Quimera envió una ráfaga de fuego en su dirección y Naruto usó su habilidad para caminar sobre las paredes para retirarse al santuario de una canica mientras la pared. Que se sepa que Naruto no tenía miedo a las serpientes, no. Simplemente los _odiaba_ con pasión.**

"Aquí Aquí." Apolo y Artemisa estuvieron de acuerdo mientras que ambos enviaron una mirada desagradable a Hera, quien ignoró intencionadamente a sus hijastros.

**Ser comido por una serpiente de casi ochenta pies de largo dejó sus cicatrices psiquiátricas, ¿quién sabe?**

"Fue comido por una serpiente gigante". Hazel se hinchó.

"Yo también los odiaría si me pasara eso". Leo se estremeció.

"Ese pobre niño", dijo Apolo. Artemis tenía una expresión de lástima en su rostro.

**"¡Muere serpiente, muere, muere, muere!" Naruto disparó flecha tras flecha en la cola de la Quimera, ignorando la cabeza que arrojaba fuego o cualquier otro objetivo letal como Circe, que estaba mirando esto con interés. Las flechas fallaron cuando la cola serpentina se apartó del camino con un silbido.**

La cara de Apolo palmeó, oh, estaba avergonzado por su hijo cuando los semidioses se rieron junto con algunos de los dioses.

**_Naruto_**

**"¡Morir!"**

**_¡Oh, esto es ridículo!_**

**"¡Monstruo vil! ¡Muere ya!"**

"¿Indiana Jones, alguien?" Leo preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

**_¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Animarse!_**

**"Tengo que matar a la serpiente", dijo Naruto.**

"Es como si estuviera poseído". Percy se quedó boquiabierto ante la visión de túnel de una sola mente que Naruto tenía para matar serpientes.

**Sacó otra flecha y movió el extremo del nock. La punta de flecha triangular de cuatro filos giró antes de abrirse en forma de X. Enloquecidos ojos azules llenos de sol se entrecerraron sobre la cola silbante de la Quimera.**

**" _Muere_ ".**

**Soltó la flecha y observó con satisfacción en su rostro cómo volaba. La cola de la Quimera siseó una vez más y abrió la boca para arrojar algo de ácido cuando la flecha finalmente alcanzó su objetivo. La parte superior de la cabeza de la serpiente fue arrancada, las porciones de la parte posterior de la cola se arrastraron junto con ella y causaron que el ácido saliera en dirección a Circe.**

"¡Buen golpe!" Annabeth vitoreó, Percy justo a su lado.

**La hechicera inmortal conjuró un escudo Mistform que recibió la peor parte del daño y la hizo fruncir el ceño.**

"¡Abucheo!"

**"¡Eso casi me duele, padre!"**

**"¡Tú eres el que trajo la _serpiente_ !" dijo Naruto**

Apolo sacudió la cabeza. Si bien entendió el problema de su hijo, eso fue triste.

**Bajó la vista hacia la Quimera, que rugía de dolor y rabia, respirando fuego lo más que podía en su dirección. Naruto frunció el ceño y sacó otra flecha, la clavó y apuntó. Su sexto sentido del peligro de repente sonó.**

**"Incantae: Igneus!"**

**Evitando la pequeña bola de fuego azul que le fue lanzada, Naruto saltó al suelo con una buena distancia entre él, Circe y la Quimera. Echó un vistazo a la inconsciente Thalia.**

**_Debe haberse quedado inconsciente en los abdominales duros de Adonis,_**** dijo Helios.**

Thalia siseó con ira, odiaba parecer débil. Ser noqueada por un golpe realmente la quemó por dentro.

**El rubio ignoró el chiste y volvió su mirada hacia la Hechicera Inmortal y la Quimera.**

**"Entonces, dos contra uno, ¿eh? Entonces está bien", dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba al monstruo que respiraba fuego. Soltó la flecha e inmediatamente se sumergió para evitar la explosión de fuego mágico que Circe le envió. La Quimera se agachó bajo la flecha y cargó contra él, disparando desde su boca cuando estaba cerca.**

**Naruto se protegió la cara del ataque acalorado, preparándose para sentir dolor en su brazo cuando sintió nada más que calor. Al asomarse por encima del brazo, confundido, sintió que sus ojos se abrían al ver lo que tenía delante. Las llamas que salían de la boca de la Quimera fluían sobre su brazo como si fuera solo una fuerte brisa cálida. Naruto alejó su brazo y dejó que las llamas lo golpearan de frente.**

"¿Él también puede incendiarse?" Leo preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"Bueno, _soy_ el dios del sol, elfo, así que, por supuesto, mis hijos tendrían una pequeña afinidad o resistencia. Pero dado que Naruto es Helios reencarnado, eso parece impulsado". Apolo respondió analíticamente.

Athena parpadeó: "Realmente olvido que a veces eres un Dios inteligente". Dijo con un apretón de cabeza.

"¡Hey! Puedo ser inteligente ... simplemente elijo no hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo". Apolo habló con un puchero.

**Escuchó a Circe lanzar un grito de sorpresa y ordenó a la Quimera que dejara de atacarlo, haciendo que Naruto se preguntara qué había cambiado.**

"Bueno, no parece que ella quiera atraparlo". Piper dijo.

"No, más bien como si solo estuviera tratando de neutralizarlo". Jason asintió a su novia.

**El fuego desapareció, su fuente se extinguió por orden de la Hechicera Inmortal, y Naruto se sintió más energizado que antes.**

"Entonces, ¿es como la cabeza húmeda con agua, pero el fuego le saca jugo?" Thalia preguntó

"Parece así, agradable. Yo y él haríamos un combo asesino". Leo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**"Vamos entonces!" Dijo Naruto, disparando a la Quimera. La flecha fue enviada al otro lado de la habitación por una explosión de la magia de Circe. La mandíbula de Naruto se puso molesta mientras miraba a Circe.**

**"Esto es una tontería, padre", dijo Circe. Ella chasqueó el dedo y su carcaj salió volando por el aire. "¡Perteneces al lado de tu familia!"**

"Bueno, él es un semidiós, pero Helios también fue un titán". Annabeth frunció el ceño. Realmente se preguntó qué hizo que la hechicera se pusiera tan nerviosa.

**"¡Estoy del lado de mis parientes! ¡Soy un semidiós, maldita sea!"**

**"¡Eres _Helios_ ! ¡Titán del Sol! ¡No cometas el mismo error que cometiste hace eones al ponerte en contra de tu familia!"**

"Oye, lo hizo de buena gana". Apolo frunció el ceño profundamente. Helios fue realmente bueno con los dioses durante la primera guerra.

**_Oh, eso lo hace! Niño, creo que es hora de que le enseñemos a mi_**** querida _hechicera con quién está jugando. _Helios dijo con ardiente determinación en su voz.**

"¡Ooo, Helios está _enojado_ !" Apolo cantó aturdido.

"Sí, esto resultaría ser interesante". Reflexionó Artemisa.

**"Lo dijiste, Helios," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Se levantó a toda su altura y apretó el arco con la mano. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Vamos a encenderlo!"**

**Pura luz dorada llenó el templo de Afrodita debajo de París Las Vegas mientras Naruto estaba envuelto en llamas, haciendo que Circe se protegiera los ojos ante la intensidad de la luz. Las marcas griegas azules se extendían desde su pecho hasta sus hombros y luego bajaban por sus brazos hasta el dorso de sus manos. Un largo rastro de marcas bajó por cada pierna mientras Naruto obtuvo un brillante símbolo azul del Olimpo en su frente.**

**"¿Q-Qué es esto?" dijo Circe mientras sus manos bajaban de protegerse la cara. Dio un paso atrás preocupada cuando sintió que el poder de su padre la inundaba. "Padre ... ¿Has vuelto con nosotros?"**

"Bueno, sí, pero no de la manera que querías que lo hiciera". Deméter dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

**La respuesta de Naruto fue que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, dos pequeños soles azules flotando en orbes dorados bloqueando los ojos verdes de Circe una vez más. Esta vez, no tenía miedo de jugar sucio. Naruto ni siquiera dibujó una flecha, usando su arco como bastón para golpear a la Quimera cuando se abalanzó sobre él. El monstruo pesado atravesó una estatua de Ares y Afrodita.**

"Pequeño punk." Ares frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados. Se giró para mirar a su hermano riendo y lisiado.

**" _Vaya_ " _,_ dijo el semidiós con doble voz. " _Lo malo. Lo siento, Afrodita_ " _._**

"Perdonado."

**"Padre", dijo Circe. Tenía una sonrisa loca en su rostro y se arrodilló ante él. "Titán del Sol, Helios. ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! ¡Podemos hacer el pésame al abuelo y-!"**

"Dudoso", dijo Ares.

**" _Eres una chica en mal estado, ¿lo sabes?_ "**

**Circe levantó la vista confundida, permitiendo que Naruto agarrara un extremo de su arco y se balanceara hacia arriba, golpeando su barbilla y haciendo que la Hechicera Inmortal volviera a volar en un pilar.**

Winces recorrió la sala del trono, incluso Annabeth sintió algo de pena por ella.

**Naruto miró su arco y de vuelta al místico gimiendo con una sonrisa.**

**" _Kyu, estás a punto de perderte algunos momentos realmente divertidos_ " _,_ dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Circe jadeó y se puso de pie, clavando sus furiosos ojos verdes en él con una mirada fulminante.**

**"¡Eres un padre terco, te lo daré! ¡Pero si la violencia te recordará quién eres, entonces que así sea!" ella dijo. Ella extendió su mano en su dirección. "Incantae: Fulmine!"**

"¿Magia relámpago?" Percy hizo una mueca. Genial, al menos no tenía que lidiar con eso.

**Un pequeño rayo salió disparado de su mano hacia el semidiós resplandeciente. Naruto usó su arco como un bate de béisbol, golpeando la explosión mágica al lado donde golpeó un pilar.**

**"¡Fulmine!"**

**"¡ _¿Podrías dejarlo ?! ¡Afrodita se enojará si destruimos este lugar!_ ", Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba el cerrojo a un lado.**

"Algo cierto".

**"¡ _Lo último que necesito es que ella se meta con mi relación con Thalia-chan!_ "**

"Bueno, no iría tan lejos". La diosa del amor admitió con un gruñido. ¡Su relación era demasiado divertida de ver!

**"Incantae: Fulmine Multa!"**

**Naruto se encontró a la defensiva tantos relámpagos, casi bailando mientras rechazaba los ataques místicos. El brillante semidiós comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, desviando los ataques mágicos frenéticamente crecientes de Circe con su arco dorado.**

"Swing batter, batter swing ~" Leo gritó con voz de locutor, riéndose.

**Detrás de él, Thalia comenzó a moverse.**

"¡Finalmente! ¡Entra, yo!" el cazador arraigado

**Se puso de rodillas con un gemido y levantó la vista para ver a su novio en su forma brillante. El sonido de algo cambiando llamó su atención y Thalia miró para ver un monstruo que reconoció de su clase en el campamento mientras la Quimera se subía al podio cubierto de escombros donde solía descansar una estatua de Ares y Afrodita. Mientras la Quimera se preparaba para saltar, Thalia siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que iba a atacar a Naruto. Levantando su lanza ahora cubierta por un rayo, Thalia la giró en su mano y retiró el brazo antes de hacer volar el arma. La lanza atravesó el aire y atravesó la piel de la Quimera, obteniendo un rugido lleno de dolor de la criatura antes de que estallara en polvo dorado.**

"¡Y de un solo golpe! ¿Quién es bueno?" Thalia cantó y se volvió hacia Percy, con una mierda que sonreía en su rostro.

El hijo del mar solo frunció el ceño cuando Zeus le dirigió una mirada engreída a su hermano medio, quien simplemente lo miró de manera similar.

**Con el monstruo asesinado, Thalia se puso de pie y volvió su atención a su brillante novio.**

**"¡ _Ya terminé de jugar, Circe!_ " Dijo Naruto. Estaba casi a un brazo de distancia de la Hechicera Inmortal; aún alejando rayos mientras volaban hacia él. " _¡Dame el arco de Eros!_ "**

**"¡No! ¡Padre, por favor no me mates! ¡Lo concedo! ¡Lo concedo!" Circe estaba tratando de fundirse en la pared, alejándose de Naruto con la mano extendida. Por la mirada en sus ojos, Naruto podía decir que ella realmente creía que él era Helios y que estaba enojado con ella. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizó por el pilar, haciendo que la brillante torre del semidiós sobre ella. "Lo reconozco".**

**La dura mirada de Naruto se suavizó ligeramente ante el inmortal gemido.**

"Guau." Fue todo lo que dijo Percy, diablos, fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ella, ella solo quería a su padre de vuelta. Hizo que el Héroe del Olimpo frunciera el ceño un poco.

**Él colapsó su arco con un movimiento de su muñeca y lo colocó en su cinturón. Ya sea por la presencia de Helios dentro de él o solo por su propia amabilidad, el rubio se sintió mal por poner el miedo a Tártaro en Circe. Por lo que podía ver, ella negaba que su padre se hubiera desvanecido. Usar su poder contra ella debe haber reducido su mentalidad, frágil como ya era, a la de un niño.**

Los dioses observaron con interés esto.

**El evento fue muy raro, pero no desconocido cuando un anciano inmortal castigaba a uno más joven. Él se agachó, mirando sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas con sus orbes dorados llenos de sol azul.**

**" _Circe_ ", dijo. " _¿Hablaste Charmspeak the God of War para que te consiguiera el Arco de Eros?_ "**

**"Sí, padre", respondió ella suavemente.**

**" _¿Por qué?_ "**

**"Originalmente quería volver con esa pequeña hija intrigante de Atenea", dijo Circe suavemente.**

"Parece que tienes un ventilador". Hazel le dijo a Annabeth con una mirada astuta. Annabeth se volvió con las mejillas rosadas. Genial, todavía estaba enojada por el incidente de la isla.

**Su cara se puso agria. "¡Ella hizo trampa! ¡Al igual que ese Argonauta! Y entonces esos asquerosos piratas invadieron mi spa; ¡me vi obligado a dejarlo todo atrás!**

"Sabes, Reyna mencionó que vivía en un spa antes", dijo Jason, haciendo que Annabeth se estremeciera.

**¡Le pedí ayuda a mi madre y a los olímpicos, pero ninguno vino, así que recurrí a Kro-!**

**" _¡No dirás su nombre!_ " Dijo Naruto.**

**"El Torcido", dijo Circe, enmendando sus palabras. "Me volví hacia el emisario del Torcido, un hijo de Hermes.**

Hermes se estremeció ante eso, una mirada agria en su rostro.

**Me prometió que la isla sería mía una vez más si provocaba problemas entre la relación casi imposiblemente inquebrantable entre Ares y Afrodita ".**

**"Las _discusiones sobre el amor y la guerra harían las cosas mucho más difíciles para el mundo. El equilibrio se arruinaría. Afrodita no impediría que Ares favoreciera a los bandos en una guerra que podría resultar en la separación permanente de muchos amantes",_ dijo Naruto.**

Ares y Afrodita se miraron porque era verdad. Así fue como trabajaron.

**Frunció el ceño resplandeciente en confusión. " _¿Cómo te vengaría esto de Annabeth Chase?_ "**

"Quiero saber eso también", reflexionó la niña.

**"Estaba demasiado seguro de que _Annabeth_ sería visitada por Eros", dijo Circe. "¡No es ningún secreto que Afrodita iba a hacer que sucediera algo mañana! ¿Por qué no enviaría el proyecto favorito de su madre?"**

Percy y Annabeth hicieron una mueca mientras la dama de las palomas sonreía.

**_Porque es más listo que eso,_**** pensó Naruto.**

"Lo obtiene de su mami, por supuesto".

Ares gruñó mientras Piper sonreía.

**"Pero luego te envió". Circe lo miró, las lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro. "Cuando escuché que regresaste, padre, estaba eufórico. Cuando descubrí que Eros te envió en lugar de _Annabeth_ , supe que tenía que entregarte a nuestro lado. ¡Tu poder me ayudaría a recuperar mi isla! Por favor, padre, por favor ayúdame ! ¡Por favor!"**

"Ella suena como una niña llorona". Jason señaló con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, la reencarnación de su padre está ante ella, por lo que, por supuesto, actuaría de manera infantil". Hera señaló al campeón de su forma alternativa.

**"¡ _Deja de rogar!_ " Dijo Naruto. " _He escuchado suficiente. Dame el arco de Eros, Circe, y no te mataré por traicionar al Olimpo_ " _._**

**Circe parecía haber sido abofeteada.**

"Ouch, está bien, eso tuvo que doler más que cualquier golpe". Percy admitió en un tono triste. Si alguna vez escuchara a su padre decir eso, se rompería un poco por dentro después de haberlo conocido.

**Temblando, chasqueó los dedos y el arco de Eros apareció junto a ellos. Era blanco, casi tan largo como el arco de Naruto, pero mucho más ancho en la parte de las extremidades cerca del agarre, haciendo que cada extremidad blanca parezca un corazón estirado. Naruto miró la proa y luego volvió a mirar a Circe. Tenía una mirada de miedo.**

**" _Huye de esta pelea, Circe_ " _,_ dijo Naruto. " _Huye y nunca regreses hasta que esté hecho. No vuelvas al emisario, no reces a los olímpicos, porque han escuchado cada palabra que se dice aquí_ " _._**

**"¿C-cómo?"**

**" _Estamos en uno de los templos de Afrodita_ " _,_ dijo Naruto. " _¿De verdad crees que ella podría, y mucho menos lo haría, mantenerlo en secreto?_ "**

"Culpable." Afrodita dijo descaradamente: "Eso es un chisme jugoso".

**Circe no dijo nada ante eso, solo miró sus ojos únicos. Lentamente levantó la mano y ahuecó su rostro, frotando con su pulgar la marca rugosa de bigote azul en su mejilla izquierda.**

Los semidioses tenían el ceño fruncido en sus rostros, sintiendo pena por la hechicera.

**Su mano se retrajo después de que Thalia hizo un ruido mientras recogía su lanza. Circe puso su mano en el suelo.**

**"Incantae: Gelu Semita".**

**Debajo de ella, apareció un gran círculo de hielo y ella lo atravesó lentamente. Naruto mantuvo sus ojos en ella, mirando a la Hechicera Inmortal desaparecer bajo el agua congelada mientras ella lo miraba con depresión. Después de que todo su cuerpo desapareció bajo el hielo, el pequeño portal se cerró y desapareció. Estaba impresionado con la técnica, pero de todos modos frunció el ceño una vez que desapareció. Le trajo el recuerdo desagradable de Haku y su muerte.**

**Naruto agarró el arco de Eros, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras su llama dorada se apagaba, y se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su novia, quien le sonrió y levantó un gran cuerno de cabra con un poco de pelaje rojo sangre en la base.**

"Buen botín". Thalia sonrió, haciendo que Percy frunciera el ceño ya que sabía que estaba dirigiendo ese comentario hacia él.

**Thalía miró el arco en su mano y luego lo miró.**

**"¿Lo conseguimos?" dijo Thalia.**

**Naruto sonrió. "Lo conseguimos."**

**_¿Pero lo conseguiste a tiempo? _****Helios preguntó, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran al recordar el tiempo requerido. Agarró la mano de Thalia y la atrajo hacia él, teletransportándolos al exterior de Paris Las Vegas. Thalia estaba un poco sonrojada por su posición íntima y un poco decepcionada cuando Naruto se alejó.**

"Aww" Las chicas pusieron mala cara a Thalia burlonamente, haciéndola querer estrangularlas a todas, lentamente.

**con el arco en la mano mientras miraba más allá de las luces de neón hacia el cielo oscuro sobre él.**

**"Son las ocho cincuenta y siete aquí", dijo Naruto en voz baja. Frunció el ceño pensando para hacer los cálculos. "Eso significa que tenemos tres minutos y cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y un segundos".**

**"Entonces, comience a teletransportarse", dijo Thalia. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su novia.**

**"Thalia-chan, casi me desmayo cuando me teletransporté aquí desde Detroit", dijo. "¡No podría entregar el arco de Eros a tiempo!"**

**"Naruto", dijo Thalia, llamando la atención de su novio. Tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro. "También me dieron la búsqueda".**

"Y una vez más salvo el día". Thalia dijo altivamente con la nariz en el aire.

**" . . . Derecha." Naruto le dio a Thalia la reverencia con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro. Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Thalia y le robó un beso, haciéndola mirarlo como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Él sonrió. "Si me voy a dormir, quiero el incentivo para tener buenos sueños".**

"¿De lo que me pregunto?" Apollo preguntó con una sonrisa, siendo golpeado en el costado de su cabeza, "¡Ow!"

**"Idiota." murmuró Thalia con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"Eso es un 'Yo también te amo'. ¿Derecho?" Annabeth preguntó.

Thalia la ignoró, sintiendo un poco de burbuja celosa en ella. Su otro tuvo mucha suerte.

**"Sabes que te encanta", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. **"¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

_Incluso él está de acuerdo. _Pensaron los otros semidioses.

**La pareja reapareció en la parte inferior de Half-Blood Hill, en la frontera del campamento Half-Blood, y como esperaba, Naruto inmediatamente cayó al suelo inconsciente. Thalia se arrodilló al lado de su novio, verificando que estuviera inconsciente, antes de ponerse de pie y sostener el arco sobre su cabeza. "¡Lo tenemos! ¡Tenemos el arco!"**

**Hubo silencio y, por un momento, Thalia se preguntó si Eros iba a ignorarla porque quería obtener el arma de Naruto. Su preocupación parecía no ser nada cuando Eros aterrizó frente a ella, jadeando ligeramente mientras sus alas se doblaban. Él le arrebató el arco y le dio a la rubia a sus pies una mirada sucia.**

**"Definitivamente un hijo de Apolo", dijo Eros. "¡Estaba a punto de aterrizar fuera de París cuando se teletransportó! Haciéndome correr de regreso aquí y desmayarme antes de que pudiera gritarle. El idiota".**

"Bah, podrías usar el entrenamiento". Ares se despidió. Ignoró la mirada que Afrodita le dirigió.

**"Estás predicando al coro sobre eso", dijo Thalia mientras recordaba el momento en el invierno anterior donde Naruto se desmayó después de perder un brazo. Eros la miró por un momento antes de que su rostro se extendiera en una sonrisa.**

**"Eres tan divertido de ver como él, Thalia Grace", dijo. El dios menor del amor miró su arco mientras estaba envuelto en una pequeña luz brillante, cambiando de forma para convertirse en una pequeña pistola Nerf que giró en su mano como lo haría un vaquero. Metió la pistola en la funda en la cadera y le sonrió a la hija de Zeus. "Gracias por recuperarlo de Circe por mí".**

**"¿Supieras?" dijo Thalia. "¿Por qué no sacaste a Ares del Charmspeak?"**

"Sí, pequeña mierda, ¿por qué?" Ares preguntó, caramba, ¡ahora era una vergüenza! Claro, si se tratara de un dios menor, está bien, pero una hechicera inmortal, ¡maldita sea, eso te quema mucho!

**"¿Y arruinar una búsqueda que los haría pasar un buen día de San Valentín?" Eros se rio. "No lo creo. Te veré mañana, Thalia Grace, incluso si no me ves. No es que quieras hacerlo".**

**Se fue antes de que Thalia pudiera intentar replicar, dejándola con su novio inconsciente justo en las fronteras del Campamento Mestizo. La hija de las mejillas de Zeus se oscureció con la despedida de Eros, preguntándose sobre las posibilidades de lo que podría haber querido decir.**

"Oh, sabemos que sueñas con eso".

Thalia gruñó con las mejillas de color rojo oscuro a la diosa del amor, estúpida mujer obsesionada por el amor.

**Siendo la hija del famoso Rey del Olimpo, y adolescente en ese sentido, algunas de sus especulaciones no eran los pensamientos más puros.**

"Llámalo." Afrodita reflexionó con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su palma.

"¡Ah cállate!" Thalia gritó avergonzada.

**Los pensamientos de Thalia se rompieron cuando escuchó a las arpías gritar en el campamento y supo que entrar ahora no sería la mejor idea. Tampoco podía dejar a Naruto exactamente en la base de la colina. Thalia miró su pino en lo alto del árbol, volvió a mirar a su novio inconsciente y luego volvió a mirar el árbol con una mueca.**

"Las cosas que hacemos por amor", dijo Leo con una sonrisa burlona, orgullosamente quitando los caramelos de cierto cazador. "Ay."

**"Las cosas que hago por ti, Bigotes", dijo Thalia. Ella se agachó y deslizó sus brazos debajo de los de Naruto, tirando de él colina arriba. Ahora, Thalia no era exactamente débil en lo que respecta a la fuerza física, pero Naruto pesaba alrededor de ciento noventa y dos libras de músculo puro y lo estaba empujando cuesta arriba.**

**Sí, el mundo de la física estaba en su contra en este momento.**

"Parece que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra", murmuró Thalia.

**Thalia gruñó y gruñó por lo bajo mientras arrastraba a su novio colina arriba. Finalmente llegó a su árbol y miró al cauteloso Peleus. Ella soltó a Naruto, dejándolo caer al suelo con un pequeño ruido sordo. Thalia cayó sobre su trasero junto a él, la emoción de la búsqueda la había agotado. Miró a su novio, cuya cara tenía una rara imagen serena de paz, y sonrió levemente.**

"Podrías mirarlo toda la noche ~" Annabeth se rió con una mirada astuta en sus ojos.

"Apuesto a que haces eso con Wethead". Thalia se burló de vuelta.

Annabeth no respondió, pero estaba sonrojada por la noción de que era cierto.

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe al sonar una corneta antes de cerrarse de nuevo. Su cabeza lo estaba matando. Con un gemido se sentó y se frotó los ojos.**

**"Ya era hora de que despertaras".**

**El rubio se volvió y miró a su novia, sonriéndole desde donde yacía en Half-Blood Hill. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**"Lo siento, estaba teniendo un sueño realmente lindo.**

"Apuesto."

"Oh, cállate tú". Artemisa frunció el ceño a su hermano; Estaba arruinando la historia.

**¿Eros recibió su arco a tiempo? "**

**"Sí, pero él dice que eres un imbécil por hacer que vuele todo el camino desde Las Vegas hasta el Campamento Mestizo. Y creo que eres un imbécil porque tuve que estar despierto toda la noche vigilando a Kindly Ones ", dijo Thalia mientras se sentaba y se estiraba. Ella hizo una mueca y se frotó la espalda. "Todo lo que quiero hacer es acostarme en mi cama y dormir un poco más. Golpear una estatua de piedra y luego dormir en la tierra apesta".**

Los semidioses asintieron de acuerdo. No había nada que les gustara más que descansar un poco en la cama después de una búsqueda llena de tensión.

**"Eso", comenzó Naruto cuando extendió la mano y tomó su mano, "suena como una gran idea".**

**Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de levantarse de su cama improvisada. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras entraban al campamento, ignorando el mundo que los rodeaba. Naruto y Thalia se dirigieron directamente a la Cabaña Uno, con la hija de Zeus abriendo la puerta tan pronto como llegaron allí. Thalia trató de precipitarse, pero encontró resistencia mientras su mano aún entrelazada encontró resistencia. Ella se volvió y miró a su novio, rodando los ojos cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le pidió entrada. Thalia apretó con fuerza la mano de Naruto y lo empujó hacia adentro, la puerta de bronce de la cabina se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos y provocó que se extendieran algunos rumores a lo largo de todo el año que los vio.**

Se oyeron algunos silbidos que hicieron que la cara de Thalia ardiera con fuerza ante la insinuación.

**El chico de la cabaña diez estaba encantado de escuchar sobre _esa_ escena ese mismo día.**

"Jerks". Thalia se quejó.

**Naruto siguió a su novia con cansancio a través de la cabaña, ambos casi llorando de alegría al ver la cama de Thalia cuando llegaron a la habitación. Se quitaron los zapatos y arrojaron sus chaquetas a diferentes lados de la habitación antes de que la pareja se subiera a la cama, desplomándose sobre ella con un suspiro de satisfacción.**

"Es el colchón de espuma viscoelástica, ¿no?" Dijo Hermes. Simplemente no pudo resistirse.

**Naruto resopló al pensar en algo. "Sabes, deberíamos estar listos para ser molestados mañana o preguntados sobre-oh".**

**Thalía ya estaba dormida, sus ojos cerrados y suaves ronquidos saliendo de su boca. El semidiós rubio dejó que una cálida sonrisa se cruzara en su rostro. Extendió la mano y frotó la parte posterior de su dedo índice contra la mejilla de Thalia.**

"Parece que a alguien también le gusta tu cara dormida". Piper bromeó

Thalia quería dar la misma respuesta que le había dado a Annabeth, pero sabía que Piper solo le sonreiría. Entonces ella ni siquiera se molestó. Ella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron un poco.

**No podría haber hecho esta búsqueda sin ella, mirando demasiado profundamente las cosas y pasando por alto el más simple de los títulos. Claro, descubrió el destino final, pero siempre fue después de algo que la hija de Zeus había dicho.**

"Maldita sea, bombilla". Thalia sonrió con los brazos cruzados.

**Naruto le habría dicho lo agradecido que estaba de tenerla a su lado y lo importante que era para él. Por ahora Naruto estaba contento de verla dormir, sus ojos mirándola con adoración y los comienzos del amor.**

Las diosas y semidiosas se arrullaron ante eso, cuando Thalia sintió una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí, ella tuvo mucha suerte de tener a alguien como él.

**"Feliz día de San Valentín, Thalia-chan".**

"Y ese es el final de eso", dijo Hestia, cerrando el pequeño libro con una sonrisa serena en su rostro. Helios no era tan molesta en este caso, para su placer.

"Puedo decir honestamente que esta es una de _las_ mejores historias que he leído", dijo Apollo. Luego frunció el ceño. "Aunque me pregunto ... ¿quién sigue enviándonos esto?"

Hermes abrió la boca y levantó la mano antes de cerrar la boca y fruncir el ceño. "Yo ... no lo sé". Agarró la caja de envío y frunció el ceño. "Sin dirección de retorno".

"Eso es un fastidio", dijo Apolo mientras se desplomaba en su asiento. "Quiero enviar una nota de agradecimiento".

Hermes suspiró y comenzó a dejar la caja cuando brillaba y se reemplazó con una caja completamente envuelta. Parpadeó y miró la caja antes de desenvolverla ansiosamente. Con una risita emocionada, sacó el objeto y sonrió.

"Damas y caballeros", dijo. "Te doy _el Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe_ ". Dio la vuelta al libro para revelar la portada que mostraba a la rubia y a Thalia mirando hacia diferentes direcciones mientras Percy y Annabeth se paraban sobre un Laberinto en miniatura.

"... Eso. Parece. Impresionante", dijo Apolo. Cogió el libro, pero Hermes lo mantuvo alejado. "¡Maldita sea, Herm, dalo aquí!"

"¿Podrías actuar como un adulto?" preguntó Artemis, agarrando a su hermano por la parte de atrás de su camisa y tirando de él hacia su asiento. Ella miró a Hermes. "¡Y tú! Dale el libro a alguien que quiera leerlo".

"Spoilsport", dijo Hermes con el ceño fruncido, antes de entregárselo a Hestia, que parecía contenta con leer para los demás. Volvió a sentarse y sacó la nueva Coca-Cola Light que el Sr. D. convocó, bebiéndola con contenido. "¡Comencemos ya!"

* * *

**La Secuela no estará lista hasta que Bones la termine, lo siento muchachos. Esto fue solo para ayudar a configurar el siguiente diseño para la siguiente lectura.**


	29. Chapter 29

la secuela ya esta traducida.

P.D: Okami776.


End file.
